Cherish The Memory (ChanBaek)
by zyyeoliee
Summary: Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah periㅡ tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja. WARNING! YAOI! M-PREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_Vampire, werewolf, elf, shape shifter, guardian, demon, angel, mermaid_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Itu adalah kami.

Manusia menyebut kami sebagai mitos, makhluk abadi.

Tapi tidak, kami tidak abadi, kami hanya tidak menua. Kami masih bisa mati oleh beberapa sebab.

Dan aku, _hybrid_ yang tak seharusnya ada.

Terlahir dari 2 ras yang berbeda; _vampire_ dan _elf_.

Ayahku, Yunho, seorang pemimpin paling tinggi dari _The Council_ di Korea Selatan; 7 orang dewan yang memimpin 7 klan penghisap darah di negara ini. Ayahku, adalah salah satunya, sekaligus pemegang kendali tertinggi bagi _The Council. _Dalam istilah lama, ayahku adalah seorang raja. Setiap negara memiliki _The Council _nya masing-masing.

Dan ibuku, seorang _elf_ biasa, Jaejoong. _Elf_ adalah salah satu ras yang tak memihak perang dingin diantara _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Sekalipun ibuku menikah dengan seorang petinggi _The Council_, perbuatan mereka yang tak memihak tak pernah berubah.

Kakak pertamaku, Yifanㅡ dengan nama Kris yang lebih dikenal manusia. Aku memanggilnya _yi_ _ge_ (kakak pertama). 50 tahun lebih tua dariku. Terlahir sebagai _vampire_ murni, tak sedikitpun mewarisi gen ibu.

Kakak keduaku, Shixun, Sehun, _er ge_ (kakak kedua). 15 tahun lebih tua dariku dan 35 tahun lebih muda dari _yi ge_. Sementara _er ge_ terlahir sebagai _elf_, mewarisi seluruh gen ibu.

Lalu lahir lah aku, si aneh yang tak seharusnya ada. _Hybrid_ (peranakan) mereka menyebut jenisku.

Sejak ras kami ada, pernikahan diantara dua ras berbeda tak pernah menghasilkan _hybrid_. Keturunannya selalu 100% ras dari pejantan atau dari betina. Tapi hukum itu tak berlaku padaku.

_I'm different._

Baekhyun adalah nama yang dikenal manusia, identitasku sebagai manusia, sementara nama lainku di dunia para _un-age _adalah Baixian.

Dan diantara aku dan dua saudaraku, tak ada kemiripan secara fisik sama sekali.

Karena kami berbeda.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Gedung pencakar langit milik perusahaan berlogo predator hutan dengan huruf berjenis _Display_ berbunyi _Lynx_ itu adalah yang tertinggi disana, dengan 77 lantai yang nyaris menguasai seluruh kehidupan ekonomi dan bisnis di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Dengan kaca-kaca mengkilap yang berperan sebagai dinding, gedung itu terlihat begitu mewah dan elegan.

Perusahaan _Lynx_, atau disebut juga _Lynx Holding Company _adalah perusahaan induk yang memegang kendali atas beberapa perusahaan anak yang _Lynx_ dirikan, diantaranya adalah _Lynx Petroleum Group_ yang bergerak sebagai penghasil minyak bumi terbesar di Asia Timur serta _Lynx Ship_ yang bergerak sebagai perusahaan produksi kapal terbesar kedua setelah Hyundai. Dengan puluhan ribu pegawai yang menggantungkan hidup mereka di perusahaan.

Seoul adalah kota yang tak pernah tidur, begitupun _Lynx_ yang tak pernah berhenti beroperasi tiap harinya. Selalu ada kegiatan dan pekerjaan tiap siang dan malam di perusahaan _Lynx_.

Penjagaan ketat di pintu masuk juga menjadi poin penting dari _Lynx_.

_Lynx Holding Company_ di didirikan dari nol oleh pria bernama Hoojun di tahun 1987 lalu di turunkan kepada Yunho yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang sama. Itu hanya manipulasi agar manusia tidak mencurigainya yang tak menua. Karena sesungguhnya Hoojun adalah Yunho dan Yunho sama dengan Hoojun. Yang publik ketahui hanyalah bahwa Hoojun adalah ayah tegas dari Yunho. Faktanya, itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda Sehun dan tuan muda Baekhyun." Kedua penjaga di pintu masuk membungkuk hormat saat anak kedua dari pemilik perusahaan melewati pintu masuk bersama lelaki lain dengan topi hitam yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya.

Anak kedua, Sehun; si tampan yang jarang bicara dengan rambut pirang, telinga peri, kulit secerah mentari pagi dan garis wajah yang tegas serta tinggi menjulang.

Lalu lelaki tertutup yang datang bersama dengan Sehun itu adalah Baekhyun, putra bungsu dari Yunho sekaligus sebagi pangeran ketiga dalam silsilah _royalty_ yang sekarang hanyalah sebagai formalitas.

Baekhyun/Baixian; lelaki yang dikenal sebagai anti sosial di dunia _immortal_.

"Kau ikut ke atas atau beristirahat?" Lelaki dengan telinga runcing yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh para _immortal_ itu menoleh ke samping, menatap adiknya yang hanya diam dengan ponsel yang setia menemaninya bersamaan dengan pintu _lift_ yang tertutup dan mereka naik menuju lantai teratas.

"Aku harus menemui _yi ge_. Dia bilang ada surat untukku dari Prof. Shim." Yang lebih muda kemudian mendongak pada Sehun, memberikan senyuman simpulnya yang tak pernah berlebihan. Memang benar bahwa dia adalah Baekhyun, pangeran kecil dari Yunho dan Jaejoong yang unik.

"Jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan orang tua, Xian. Kau masih anak-anak." Sehun terkekeh, mengacak surai pirang Baekhyun yang lembut setelah sebelumnya lelaki itu membuka topi hitamnya.

"Aku 170 jika kau lupa." Baekhyun mendengus dengan bola mata yang berputar jenuh pada Sehun. 10 tahun umur manusia dihitung sebagai satu tahun umur mereka. Dan Baekhyun telah berusia 170 tahun dalam hitungan manusia meski dalam hitungan _blood-suck__er_ dia tetap 17.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti 17 bagi manusia," Sehun tertawa kecil, mengabaikan delikan sinis Baekhyun untuknya, "ah, bagaimana proyek barumu?" Alis Sehun naik turun, menggoda Baekhyun dengan proyek besarnya yang telah ia geluti selama berbulan-bulan. Namun reaksi Baekhyun yang langsung berwajah masam dapat menjelaskan bahwa proyeknya tak berjalan lancar.

"Alatnya tidak aman, belum. Aku masih harus menemukan konsep yang tepat mengenai perhitungan ruang dan waktu supaya semuanya dapat berjalan dengan semestinya." Helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat dari si bungsu. Bahunya turun seiring dengan bibirnya yang melengkung turun.

"Kau punya banyak waktu, Xian. Kau baru berumur 170, kau masih muda dan itu pencapaian yang hebat dengan isi kepalamu yang luar biasa ini." Telunjuk Sehun kini mengetuk-ngetuk tempurung kepala Baekhyun hingga empunya mendelik.

Lantas saat pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai teratas, mereka bergegas keluar, menyusuri lorong hingga akhirnya berhenti di ruangan eksekutif.

"Xiao Xian, kau disini." Suara Yunho menyapa saat Baekhyun dan Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan, menemukan pria yang merupakan ayah mereka itu dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Hai, papa." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya. Tungkainya berjalan ke arah sofa lalu duduk disana dengan Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Sehun?" Yunho bertanya tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari pekerjaannya. Kontrak dengan _Flow Construction_ nyatanya lebih penting daripada melihat wajah putra keduanya yang tak suka berekspresi.

"Tidak ada yang penting." Jawab Sehun dengan helaan nafas penuh siksaan, punggungnya kini bersandar penuh pada sofa dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan seolah ia adalah seorang pekerja keras yang tidak melakukan kencan dengan tempat tidur selama berhari-hari.

"Dimana _y__i ge_, pa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Kris belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kakak tertuanya itu berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya di ruangan ayahnya. Tapi sampai sekarang Kris belum juga datang, membuatnya berpikir mungkin saja Kris telah menipunya.

"Kris pergi ke blok sebelah. Ada laporan mengenai r_uthless_ disana."

_Ruthless_ adalah sekelompok _blood-suckers_tanpa pikiran. Mereka ganas, kejam, tak kenal ampun, dan liar. Layaknya zombie. Mereka awalnya adalah _blood-sucker _biasa, dalam kata lain _vampire_. Tapi mereka adalah _clanless_, tidak memiliki tanda anggota klan manapun, _clanless_ sekali lagi. Tanpa tanda dari sebuah klan, seorang _blood-sucker_ perlahan akan mulai berubah menjadi tak terkendali dan kehilangan pikiran mereka. Mereka yang merupakan _clanless_ adalah manusia yang dibangkitkan sebagai _vampire_ tanpa seizin _The Council_ dan BSBI (_Blood Sucker Bureau of Investigation and Intelligence_).

Bicara tentang BSBI, jika manusia punya FBI dan CIA, maka _blood-sucker_ punya BSBI. Mereka adalah sebuah badan intelijen dan investigasi dunia _blood-sucker_. Jika _The Council _bertanggung jawab atas _blood-suckers_ yang berada di suatu negara, maka BSBI bertanggung jawab atas keamaan seluruh _blood-sucker_ di dunia. BSBI dan _The Council_ sama kedudukannya. Hanya saja lingkup kerja BSBI lebih luas dari _The Council_. Jika _The Council _memiliki syarat berdarah murni bangsawan; _noble_, maka BSBI lebih terbuka untuk _blood-sucker_ dari kalangan biasa, selama mereka mempunyai disiplin tinggi, potensi serta kemampuan, maka mereka bisa menjadi BSBI. BSBI tak harus tunduk pada _The Council,_ begitupun _The Council_ yang tak bisa menuntut kesetiaan pada BSBI.

Satu-satunya yang memiliki kedudukan diatas _The Council_ dan BSBI adalah _The Real Royalty_, mereka adalah keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki kuasa atas dunia yang sesungguhnya, BSBI dan _The Council_ harus tunduk pada _The Real Royalty_. Dalam kata lain, mereka adalah pemerintah dunia.

"Jumlah _r__uthless_ kian bertambah. Itulah yang menjadi permasalahannya." Kini Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya. Pria 3 anak itu kemudian bersandar pada kursinya dengan air muka yang keruh.

"Itu artinya semakin banyak _clanless_, dan semakin banyak yang melanggar aturan. Ada seseorangㅡ atau mungkin suatu kelompok yang melakukan pelanggaran akhir-akhir ini. Mereka dengan sengaja membangkitkan manusia, menjadikan mereka _clanless_ untuk suatu tujuan." Sebuah suara datang dari pintu. Itu Kris dengan penampilan berantakannya, terdapat beberapa cipratan darah hitam pekat yang berada di kemeja putih dibalik jas hitamnya. Rambut sehitam jelaganya berantakan seolah ia baru saja melewati badai topan sebelum sampai kesini. Mata hitam nya yang berkilat penuh bahaya menatap awas ketiga orang disana, masih terbawa suasana pertarungan dengan _ruthless_. Kulit pucatnya yang terlihat seperti mayat terlihat semakin redup oleh warna bibirnya yang merah merekah.

"_Y__i ge_!" Baekhyun berteriak sumringah. Wajahnya penuh senyum dan Kris mendengus saat menyadari bahwa alasan Baekhyun begitu bersemangat adalah karena surat dari Profesor Shim, Shim Changmin.

"Itu juga berarti bahwa ada seorang _noble_ pengkhianat karena hanya _noble_ yang bisa membangkitkan manusia menjadi _vampire_." Sehun melanjutkan intuisi Kris. Tangannya terlipat dengan salah satu yang tegak lurus demi mengetuk-ngetuk jari pada dagu runcingnya. Matanya menyipit penuh curiga namun menurut Kris hal itu justru terlihat konyol.

"Mana suratku?" Baekhyun mengabaikan Sehun, menengadahkan tangannya pada Kris yang kini berjalan ke arah sofa lantas mendudukkan bokong berharganya di salah satu sofa disana.

"Satu kecupan dan akan kuberikan." Kris menaik-turunkan alis tebalnya dengan tatapan mesum yang jelas membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya seraya menunjukkan gestur ingin memukul.

"Kau mau mati ya?"

Kris terkekeh, "tidak sebelum menikah," lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik jasnya. Sudah menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri baginya untuk menggoda si bungsu Baekhyun karena baginya si bungsu itu terlihat begitu manis dan polos meski kenyataan berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah makhluk dengan pemikiran yang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Baekhyun bahkan dapat menjadi seseorang yang lebih bijaksana darinya. Kris menyebut itu sebagai anugerah _hybrid_, "ini." Dan Kris memberikan amplop berisi surat itu pada Baekhyun tanpa ocehannya lagi.

_Keparat, y__i ge __membawa surat ini bersamanya saat dia mengurus ruthless? Yang benar saja._ Pikirannya berkecamuk. Beruntung amplop surat berharganya tidak terkena cipratan darah menjijikan dari _ruthless_. Jika benar begitu, ia akan menguliti kakak pertamanya itu hidup-hidup.

"Yang aku pertanyakan adalah kenapa dia selalu mengirim surat padahal jelas-jelas ini adalah abad 21, Demi celana _Spider-Man _Sehun! Dan ini tahun 2018 dimana nyaris semua orang telah menggunakan teknologi yang dinamakan _gadget_. Apakah Prof. Shim itu orang yang kuno?" Kris mengacak surainya yang telah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan seperti orang tidak waras. Dan Sehun berteriak "Hei!" dengan cukup keras saat Kris menyebutkan salah satu celana dalamnya.

Lantas Baekhyun menggedikan bahu, "yaa.. mungkin. Dia bahkan sering mengirim surat lewat burung hantu pada Daehyun yang hanya berjarak 2 blok dari gedung riset kami."

"Seseorang harus membedah kepalanya dan membenarkan otaknya."

"Otaknya sudah benar, Kris. Hanya saja cara hidupnya yang kuno. Si jenius selalu memiliki keanehan yang unik."

Kris merotasikan bola matanya dengan senyum miring. Mengabaikan apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun. Lantas ia membawa bokongnya untuk berdiri dengan tungkai yang senantiasa melangkah selambat manusia ke arah mini bar di sudut ruang kerja Yunho, mengambil sebotol sampanye lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

"Untuk si brilian Baixian." Kris mengolok adiknya dengan menyebalkan seraya mengangkat gelasnya seolah akan bersulang. Setelahnya meneguk cepat sampanye itu hingga tak tersisa tanpa mengindahkan dengusan Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah, Bai. Mamamu merindukanmu. Sudah berapa lama kau tak pulang, hm?" Yunho kembali dalam obrolan, menatap si bungsu dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut menopang dagu di atas meja kerjanya yang berlapis kaca, matanya terlihat begitu penuh harap, berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Aku hanya tidak pulang selama 3 hari, pa. Jangan berlebihan." Baekhyun mendengus main-main, kemudian terkekeh geli. Kakinya saling menyilang dengan gaya elegan khas Baixian. Surat dari Changmin telah ia simpan di balik jaket musim dinginnya. Surainya yang putih nan lembut bergerak-gerak pelan kala terpaan AC menyapanya. Kulitnya yang pucat begitu kontras dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Telinga _elf_ nya yang runcing pun tak dapat menghilangkan kesan manis di parasnya.

"Mamamu yang berlebihan, Bai. Dia begitu merindukanmu." Mata sehitam arang milik Yunho yang diturunkan pada Baekhyun dan Kris menatap jenaka. Bicara soal istrinya, lelaki itu uring-uringan beberapa hari ini. Penyebabnya adalah si bungsu Baekhyun yang tak pulang ke rumah seperti seorang pelarian.

Belakangan ini Baekhyun sibuk dengan riset nya di pulau pribadi milik _blood-sucker_ di selatan semenanjung Korea. Baekhyun bergabung dalam komunitas peneliti sejak usianya 15. Dia di anugerahi otak yang luar biasa cerdas, jenius mungkin. Sejak kecil Baekhyun memang tidak bergaul dengan teman sebayanya, selain karena dia tak bisa terlalu dekat dengan manusia, dia juga terlahir berbeda dari para _immortal_ yang lainnya secara fisik maupun pemikiran. Dia lebih sering bergaul dengan rekan-rekan Yunho yang merupakan profesor dan peneliti. Untuk itu Baekhyun bergabung dalam komunitas penelitian _intern blood-sucker_ di wilayah Korea. Sebenarnya disana tidak hanya ada para penghisap darah, ada beberapa dari mereka yang berasal dari ras _elf, guardian_, ataupun _shape shifter_, namun tidak untuk _werewolf_.

Perang dingin diantara _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ yang terjadi sejak ratusan tahun lalu nyatanya masih terjadi. Penyebabnya karena _werewolf_ tidak percaya bahwa ras _blood-sucker _telah berevolusi dan taat pada aturan. Beberapa abad silam, _blood-sucker_ dikenal sebagai pemangsa gila tak berotak yang tak mempedulikan keseimbangan alam sehingga mereka berada dalam urutan ras paling berbahaya kedua setelah _demon_. _Vampire_ memburu manusia dan ras lainnya tanpa belas kasihan dan logika, mereka hanya peduli pada hasrat di pangkal tenggorokan mereka ketimbang memikirkan dampak di masa depan akibat perburuan tak terkontrol mereka; manusia beserta ras lain bisa punah dan alam tak akan lagi seimbang.

Dan para _werewolf_ adalah lawan yang seimbang untuk _vampire_. Mereka berusaha menghentikan _vampire_ demi keseimbangan alam. Namun ras _vampire_ begitu keras kepala dan angkuh, tak mau mengalah. Sehingga perang besar antara _vampire_ dengan _werewolf_ terjadi beberapa abad lalu yang kini hanya menyisakan perang dingin yang berkepanjangan.

Tapi kini jaman telah berubah. _Vampire_ tak liar seperti dulu. Mereka telah menemukan inovasi berupa cairan yang di suntikkan pada pembuluh darah jantung untuk menekan secara paksa hasrat berburu makhluk berdarah dingin itu. Cairan itu pula yang disebut sebagai tanda yang menunjukkan seorang _vampire_ bukanlah _clanless_. Cairan itu membentuk polanya tersendiri dibawah jaringan kulit dan membentuk sebuah tanda _clan_. Tepat di bawah tulang selangka kiri mereka.

Namun, tak peduli dengan penemuan _vampire_ dan evolusinya, _werewolf_ tetap memusuhi _vampire_. Ras _werewolf_ masih menganggap bahwa _vampire_ adalah ras liar yang tak mempedulikan siklus alam. Itulah mengapa perang dingin masih terjadi diantara _vampire_ dan _werewolf_.

Itu pula yang menyebabkan tak ada satupun dari ras _werewolf_ yang bergabung dalam tim penelitian _blood-sucker._ _Werewolf_ lebih memilih untuk memisahkan diri dari _vampire_ ketimbang berada dibawah satu atap laboratorium dengan mereka. Karena jika itu terjadi, mereka mungkin akan saling membunuh.

"Aku akan pulang malam ini, pa."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Baixian!" Pelukan sang ibu langsung menyambutnya ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah bergaya _victoria_ yang telah ia tinggali bersama keluarganya selama ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan sang ibu yang merupakan seorang lelaki. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan apalagi mempertanyakan kenapa ibunya seorang lelaki karena ia sendiri bisa saja memiliki seorang bayi dalam perutnya suatu saat nanti.

Tangannya perlahan naik ke bahu Jaejoong dan mengusapnya lembut. Jaejoong selalu berlebihan seolah mereka tidak bertemu selama puluhan tahun lamanya.

Diantara dua saudaranya, Baekhyun lah yang paling mendapatkan curahan perhatian dari sang ibu. Selain karena ia berbeda, ia juga seorang _carrier_ yang harus dijaga baik-baik selayaknya anak gadis.

"Mama tidak mau memelukku juga?" Kris berdiri tak jauh disana, bersedekap dada dengan mata hitam nya yang menatap kecewa pada Jaejoong dengan dramatis.

"_Drama king_." Itu yang sering di gumamkan Sehun saat melihat hal-hal bodoh yang dilakukan si sulung Kris.

"Kau sudah besar, Fan Fan. Tak pantas dapat pelukan." Dan Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan putra sulungnya yang telah memiliki usia yang matang untuk menikah dalam hitungan klan penghisap darah itu. Tapi nyatanya, Kris bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terlihat pergi berkencan dengan wanita manapun selama ini. Pria itu berkata bahwa seleksi masuk BSBI lebih penting ketimbang mengencani wanita.

Meskipun terlahir sebagai _vampire_ murni dan tak mewarisi gen ibunya, Kris tetap bukanlah seorang _vampire_ berdarah bangsawan murni seperti ayahnya. Itulah yang membuatnya tak menargetkan untuk menjadi anggota _The Council _dan lebih fokus pada seleksi BSBI.

"Ma, akuㅡ"

**BRUK**

Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan, Baekhyun terjatuh ke lantai dengan mata terpejam lemas membuat Jaejoong memekik bersamaan dengan suara petir yang keras serta hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu.

"Biar aku yang membawanya, ma." Sehun dengan sigap membawa tubuh ringan Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang kamar Baekhyun dengan Kris dan Jaejoong yang setia mengikutinya.

Beberapa pengawal di rumah lantas berdatangan saat mendengar pekikan Jaejoong dan kini mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk berjaga dengan pandangan awas dari mata _blood-sucker_ mereka.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Jaejoong bertanya untuk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh nada kekhawatiran. Wajahnya terlihat murung dengan alis yang turun menandakan bahwa ia begitu cemas akan kondisi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Denyut nadinya baik tapi energi kehidupannya terasa melemah." Kris berujar seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan merasakan denyutan nadi di pergelangan anak itu. Ucapannya membuat keadaan semakin memburuk karena nyatanya Jaejoong semakin panik.

Baekhyun adalah percampuran dari 2 ras; berkulit pucat seperti penghisap darah, bertelinga peri, bergerak secepat penghisap darah, berambut pirang, dan poin pentingnya adalah bahwa dia memiliki detak jantung meskipun darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya adalah darah merah pekat yang nyaris menyerupai hitam milik penghisap darah. Baekhyun adalah gambaran dari struktur tubuh yang kompleks.

Suasana bertambah suram saat suara petir yang menggelegar terdengar diluar jendela dengan kilatannya yang menjilat-jilat.

Baekhyun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah sekalipun. Itulah yang membuat semua orang tiba-tiba merasa panik. Yunho bahkan pulang dengan cepat saat merasakan ikatannya dengan putra bungsunya melemah.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"Anak pertama dari Park Seojoon dan Kim Jiwon terlahir beberapa saat yang lalu, tuanku. Berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dia akan menjadi pemimpin klan selanjutnya dengan tanda Phoenix di lehernya." Seseorang melaporkan itu pada Yunho hingga pemimpin _The Council_ sekaligus pemimpin klan itu merenung untuk sesaat, mengingat kembali tanda rubah ekor 9 yang ia punya.

Dalam dunia _immortal_, ada puluhan hewan mitologi yang menjadi lambang seorang pemimpin klan yang dimiliki sejak lahir. Mereka yang memiliki tanda itu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin klan. Seperti Kris yang memiliki tanda naga dan Sehun yang memiliki tanda _byakko_ atau harimau putih dalam mitologi China. Sehun akan menjadi pemimpin dari klan ibunya, sementara itu tanda Kris sesungguhnya masih dipertanyakan; apakah anak itu akan menjadi pemimpin klan atau tidak karena pemimpin klan berarti merupakan anggota _The Council_ dan anggota _The Council _artinya harus berdarah bangsawan murni. Di luar itu, semua orang tahu bahwa Kris terlahir sebagai _setengah bangsawan_ karena pernikahan campuran orang tuanya.

Dan Phoenix adalah salah satu lambang pemimpin klan yang telah lama tak muncul. Terakhir kemunculan seseorang dengan tanda Phoenix adalah 800 tahun yang lalu di klan Perseus, LA.

Phoenix adalah salah satu lambang yang sangat langka kemunculannya seperti halnya naga. Mereka yang memiliki tanda lahir hewan-hewan legenda yang langka dipercaya akan menjadi pemimpin besar yang hebat.

Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Kris duduk diam di sebelah tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring, ia menatap wajah pucat sang adik lekat-lekat sebelum kedua alisnya saling bertaut saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh terlihat dari balik kerah kemeja Baekhyun hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka satu kancing teratas dan melihat lebih jelas apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu, memastikan apakah itu ilusi atau benar adanya.

"Apaㅡ ini?" Suara Kris yang terbata-bata menarik semua perhatian hingga Yunho mendekat untuk melihat apa yang Kris maksud.

"Phoenix.." Jaejoong bergumam diikuti tangannya yang membungkam bibir. Kelopak matanya melebar dengan pekikan tertahan yang sarat akan ketidakpercayaan. Apa yang ia lihat sungguh seperti tipuan mata.

"Itu.. sebenarnya ada apa?" Sehun dengan emosinya yang stabil lantas bertanya.

Hawa dingin menelusup kedalam ruangan hingga atmosfer terasa sesak dan mencekam kala semua mata telah melihat adanya tanda baru berukir burung Phoenix di dada Baekhyun, tepat di atas jantungnya, dibawah tanda bulan sabit yang menjadi tanda klan mereka.

"Itu tanda seorang _mate werewolf_."

Dan mereka bertiga merasa seolah ada batu yang menghantam telak dada mereka saat Yunho berucap penuh keyakikan.

_Tidak mungkin, mustahil, ini bencana._

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Yunho~" suara lembut yang mendayu itu langsung menyapanya saat sepasang tungkai kaki Yunho berjalan memasuki sebuah aula besar dengan jendela-jendela kurus berkaca mosaik warna yang menghiasi dinding bagian utara ruangan hingga cahaya rembulan yang melewati jendela terlihat berbias warna-warna layu yang berbeda didalam ruang remang itu.

"Yunho, Yunho, Yunho." Suara lembut wanita itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Bersamaan dengan figur wanita berbalut dress putih yang berbalik ke arahnya disertai sebuah senyuman berbahaya yang terlihat amat mempesona diantara paras cantiknya yang bagai sinar rembulan. Dialah wanita dengan julukan sang Dewi Bulan, wanita dari ras manusia yang lemah yang memiliki kelebihan untuk meramalkan suatu peristiwa. Sang penyampai pesan mereka memanggilnya. Wanita itu membuktikan dirinya memiliki nilai lebih dimata para abadi. Wanita itu membuatnya diakui dan disegani sebagai sang peramal.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, Yunho?" Dia turun dari atas mimbar tinggi tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun untuk mendekati Yunho yang berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan, dibawah lampu kristal dengan cahaya redup yang sama sekali tak membantu penerangan disana.

Jemari lentiknya bermain-main di bahu tegap Yunho kala tungkainya berjalan lambat mengitari tubuh Yunho yang hanya berdiri seperti manekin.

"Katakan.. dan aku akan memberitahumu." Bibir merah itu berbisik sensual di telinga Yunho namun nyatanya Yunho tetap diam tak bergeming seolah semua godaan wanita itu tak dapat meruntuhkan hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baixianㅡ putraku?" Dan saat Yunho bertanya, ia akan langsung pada intinya tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Tak peduli bahwa wanita bernama Kwon Boa ini adalah wanita yang dianggap suci dan tak boleh dilukai oleh ras manapun bak anak emas. Nama Kwon Boa diberikan oleh Pete Arwin, seorang ahli ilmu sihir dan filsuf terkemuka dari ras _Guardian_.

"Baixian.. Baixian.." Boa mengulang-ulang nama si bungsu dari Yunho itu seolah ia tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu, namun nada bicaranya terdengar main-main membuat Yunho merasa jengkel dan marah.

"Katakan secepatnya!" Yunho sudah cukup bersabar untuk menghadapi sikap Boa yang terlalu bertele-tele, ia tak punya cukup waktu lagi untuk menunggu lebih lama supaya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Gemuruh di hatinya terlalu keras untuk lebih bersabar. Dan rasa khawatirnya tak bisa lagi ditunda.

Boa lantas terkekeh dengan manis sambil menjauh dari Yunho untuk kembali ke atas mimbarnya dengan posisi membelakangi Yunho.

"Putramu terlahir spesial," Boa memulai pembicaraan seriusnya, suaranya terdengar dalam dan Yunho mendengus atas kata 'spesial' itu, yang dia tahu Baekhyun itu berbeda, "takdirnya telah terlahir hari ini, Baixian ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _mate_ dari alfa hebat kaum _werewolf_." Saat tubuh Boa berbalik ke arahnya di kejauhan, Yunho dapat melihat mata Boa dan mata tiara di kepalanya mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang terang. Ini bukan pertama kali ia melihatnya, namun tetap terasa menakjubkan. Inilah yang dimaksud sebagai _sang penyampai pesan._

Takdir telah memilih putranya. Takdir telah menghantarkan putranya pada seorang alfa yang bahkan baru lahir 2 jam yang lalu. Dunia telah membuatkan jalan bagi Baixian. Dan semuanya dimulai sejak alfa itu teralhir ke dunia dengan tanda Phoenix di lehernya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Aku tidak mau." Kalimat itu terus terulang dari Baekhyun tanpa bosan. Yang terlihat dimata Jaejoong dan yang lainnya hanyalah punggung kecil Baekhyun yang enggan untuk berbalik demi menatap mereka yang berada di ambang pintu.

"_Xiao_ Xian, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Ayoㅡ"

"KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHATNYA!" Jerit Baekhyun penuh kehisterisan, kedua telapak tangannya berusaha menutupi telinganya rapat-rapat meski itu berakhir sia-sia karena pendengarannya yang tajam. Kepalanya berputar dan sesuatu terasa menghantam itu hingga ia muak pada semua ini. 7 hari sudah terlewat sejak tanda itu muncul di dadanya. Dan sudah 7 hari berlalu dengan keterdiamannya yang menolak seluruh kenyataan yang ada.

Bagian dadanya bahkan beberapa kali mengeluarkan darah pekat _vampire_ yang sedikit hitam saat Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan tanda burung Phoenix disana dengan cara mencakarnya secara menggila. Meskipun ia tahu itu sia-sia, ia tetap melakukannya tak peduli saat mamanya menjerit-jerit memintanya untuk berhenti.

Telinganya telah tuli, matanya telah buta dan otaknya tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih akibat emosi yang menguasai dirinya dengan begitu kuat. Penolakan besar ia tunjukan secara terang-terangan. Namun seolah tak ada yang peduli, mereka semua berkata bahwa dewi bulan telah menyampaikan takdirnya.

_Ini tidak adil._

_Ini tidak masuk akal._

_Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?_

Batinnya terus bertanya, namun tak ada jua yang berikan jawaban. Ia putus asa dan nyaris memohon untuk mati. Ini penghinaan besar baginya. Sudah cukup dengan ia yang terlahir berbeda, lantas apalagi yang takdir rencanakan untuk kehidupan menyedihkannya? Menjadi _mate_ seorang alfa dari ras _werewolf_ sungguh tak masuk akal, tak dapat di percaya dan mustahil.

_Werewolf_ selalu memiliki _mate_ dari bangsanya sendiri. Mereka memiliki 3 kasta; alfa, beta, omega. Kaum _werewolf_ tak pernah memiliki pasangan diluar dari rasnya sendiri. Jadi merupakan hal yang mustahil saat ia menerima kenyataan pahit yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang _mate_ dari seorang alfa calon pemimpin klan yang baru saja lahir. Ini gila dan diluar nalar.

"Aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau.. tolong aku.." tubuh Baekhyun melemas, dan isakan kecilnya mulai terdengar saat telapak tangannya menutupi wajah dengan tulang punggung yang melengkung saat ia membungkuk penuh keputusasaan.

"_X__iao_ Xian. Kami semua disini, jangan merasa kau sendirian." Kris dan Sehun berada di sebelahnya dengan cepat, merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan hangat sementara Jaejoong hanya menyaksikannya sambil menangis dalam diam, masih di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Sakit sekali, _g__e_." Ini bukan kali pertamanya merasakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di balik rongga dadanya dalam seminggu belakangan. Perasaan rindu yang tak ia pahami, denyutan sakit yang terasa meremas jantungnya, rasa panas di pembuluh darahnya, pening luar biasa yang menyerang kepalanya, semua itu begitu menyiksa dan membingungkan.

Semua orang berusaha membujuknya untuk pergi ke wilayah _werewolf_ demi melihat alfa nya yang masih berusia 1 minggu. Namun ia menolak dengan sangat. Sedikitpun ia tak sudi mengakui bahwa ia adalah _mate_ dari seorang alfa _werewolf_.

Berita mengenai ia yang menjadi _mate_ dari anak pemimpin klan itu tersebar secepat angin di kalangan _immortal_. Semua _immortal_ dari ras manapun telah mengetahui bahwa Baixian adalah _mate_ dari seorang alfa kecil bernama Park Chanyeol.

Itu semakin membuat Baekhyun tertekan dan semakin ingin mengakhiri ikatan takdir di antara ia dan bayi _werewolf_ itu.

"Aku benci dia. Kenapa dia harus terlahir? Kenapa anak sial itu harus ada? Akan kubunuh dia! Akan kuhancurkan!"

"Baixian!"

Tak hanya Baekhyun, Kris dan Sehun pun ikut tersentak saat suara Yunho bergema didalam kamar dengan penuh amarah. Pria 3 anak itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan kedua alis menukik serta wajah tegasnya yang dipenuhi emosi.

Wajah kerasnya perlahan melembut saat melihat butiran air mata yang mengalir di wajah putra bungsunya. Lantas ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lembut seraya menatap sepasang bola mata sehitam jelaga milik putranya.

"Dengar, aku sedang berusaha mencari penyelesaian dari masalah ini. Memang tidak akan mudah. Tapi aku harap kau tak menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau harus bertemu dengan alfa itu. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, juga menyakitinya. Apa kau tega menyakiti seorang bayi kecil yang tak berdosa?"

Kedua pasang bola mata hitam yang sama-sama memiliki iris merah terang itu menjalin kontak satu sama lain, berusaha membangun rasa percaya dan keyakinan. Baekhyun dalam isak tangisnya dan Yunho dengan ketegasannya.

"Kenapa harus aku, pa?" Suaranya melirih dengan teramat menyedihkan hingga Yunho merasa iba dan memeluk tubuh ringkih si bungsu berharganya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun telah melalui banyak hal sejak terlahir ke dunia yang kejam ini; dikucilkan, dihina, dipandang sebelah mata, dan diabaikan eksistensinya seolah ia tak pantas untuk hidup hanya karena ia terlahir sebagai _hybrid_. Tapi lelaki kecil itu dapat melewati semuanya meski semua itu tak pernah tak meninggalkan luka. Kini saat kedua kakinya dapat berdiri dengan kokoh tanpa cemoohan dari dunia, masalah baru menerjangnya dan membuatnya kembali jatuh ke lembah kesengsaraan. _Kapan deritanya akan berakhir?_ Tak ada yang tahu.

"Cobalah untuk mengerti, cobalah untuk menerima. Dibalik semua cobaan hidupmu pasti ada yang Tuhan siapkan, sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang akan membuatmu bersyukur telah dianugerahi sebuah kehidupan, sesuatu yang akan membuatmu mengenang semua perjuangan kerasmu selama ini, sesuatu yang akan membuatmu bangga telah terlahir menjadi Baixian; putra papa dan mama."

Kelopak Baekhyun memejam, giginya saling beradu dalam usaha menahan tangis. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengutuk pernikahan kedua orang tuanya yang telah membuat ia terlahir ke dunia ini. Dan tak pernah sekalipun ia ingin kedua orang tuanya berpikir ia menyesal telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Semuanya berharga baginya, semuanya begitu sempurna terkecuali takdir menyakitkan yang selalu datang menghampirinya.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu lebih lama lagi. Aku berjanji, masalah ini tak akan berlangsung lama dan menyakitimu lebih dalam." Janji Yunho adalah sesuatu yang akan selalu Baekhyun percayai. Maka, ia mengangguk meski enggan dan memilih untuk menyerah pada egonya kali ini dengan pergi ke wilayah klan _werewolf_ demi meredam rasa sakit di rongga dadanya yang sesungguhnya adalah sebuah rasa rindu yang tak tersampaikan.

Jadi sekarang ia berdiri disini, didalam _hall_ sebuah rumah sebesar istana milik pemimpin klan Lupus; salah satu klan _werewolf_ terbesar di Asia Timur dengan Park Seojoon sebagai pemimpinnya.

Kedua tungkai kakinya berdiri dengan lemah diatas lantai marmer yang bersinar itu beserta tangan-tangan Kris serta Sehun yang setia menopang tubuhnya. Denyutan di dadanya perlahan melemah dan menghilang sejak kakinya menginjak lantai rumah besar nan asing ini. Sesuatu yang tak dapat ia mengerti lagi-lagi terjadi padanya.

"Berani sekali sekelompok penghisap darah menginjakkan kaki di wilayah kami, dan tepatnya di rumahku." Sepasang kristal _werewolf_ milik Seojoon menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan sama tajamnya.

Puluhan pengawal dengan cakar siaga mereka telah memasang kuda-kuda di sekeliling keluarga Yunho yang hanya berdiri disana tanpa kewaspadaan. Mereka datang untuk berdamai, demi putra kecil mereka, jadi tak apa jika mengesampingkan ego terlebih dahulu demi kepentingan buah hatinya.

"Tangisan anakmu yang memanggil kami kesini." Yunho dengan pendengarannya yang tajam nyatanya dapat mendengar suara tangisan dari bayi laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa bayi serigala itu berada sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri; Seojoon sengaja menjauhkannya dari mereka yang dia anggap sebagai predator tak berakal.

"Alasan yang sangat tak masuk akal."

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengelak, Park Seojoon. Putramu dan putraku memiliki ikatan yang tak dapat kau tiadakan. Berdamailah pada keadaan dan biarkan anakmu menghentikan tangisannya."

Rahang Seojoon mengeras, selaras dengan tatapan bengisnya yang terarah pada Yunho. Instingnya sebagai pemangsa kian bergelora kala bau khas dari para penghisap darah mulai memenuhi penciuman tajamnya, merangsek masuk melalui rongga pernafasan hingga ka merasa mual akan bau menjijikan itu.

"Berdamailah untuk putramu lalu kita cari solusi yang tepat." Sekali lagi Yunho mencoba untuk meyakinkan. Ia tahu Park Seojoon adalah kepala klan yang memiliki watak keras kepala yang begitu mendarah daging. Pendiriannya begitu kuat dan tak mudah goyah. Pemahaman dari leluhurnya yang mengatakan bahwa _vampire_ adalah pemangsa tak berbelas kasihan telah tertanam sempurna di benaknya hingga sangat sulit baginya untuk mendengarkan perkataan Yunho tanpa mengindahkan tangisan putra semata wayangnya yang semakin terdengar meraung-raung seolah memanggil _mate_ nya untuk mendekat.

"Persetan. Demi tujuh lautan aku tak akan sudi membiarkan makhluk berdarah hitam seperti kalian menemui putraku!" Dan Seojoon tetap pada pendiriannya. Matanya makin menyalak dengan geraman serigala yang mulai terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Sementara itu Jiwon berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut penuh iba saat melihat penderitaan yang ditanggung putra bungsu Yunho. Jiwon tahu betapa sakit dan menderitanya seorang _mate_yang tak bertemu dengan pasangannya. Apalagi jika di hadapkan oleh penolakan. Karena itu yang ia rasakan dulu, penolakan dari Seojoon. Dan Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan penolakan dari keluarga alfanya karena ini memang terdengar tak masuk akal mengingat Chanyeol yang baru saja berumur 1 minggu.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini. Tolong jangan egois dan lihat keadaan. Manusia saja bisa saling menghargai dan mementingkan apa yang seharusnya didahulukan dalam keadaan mendesak terlepas dari siapa mereka. Dan kita sebagai makhluk yang lebih kuat dari mereka lebih mementingkan ego sendiri? Dimana rasa malumu?" Kris berucap dengan tenang, kendatipun matanya menatap tajam Seojoon tanpa rasa segan. Hanya terlalu muak dengan keegoisan Seojoon yang merugikan putranya sendiri juga Baekhyun.

"Lancang!" Suara teriakan Seojoon nyatanya tak dapat menggentarkan Kris. Si sulung itu tetap kukuh mempertahankan apa yang diyakininya benar. Kondisi Baekhyun lebih penting ketimbang memperhatikan sopan santun.

"Jika kau tak mau melakukannya atas nama harga dirimu yang tinggi, setidaknya lakukan atas rasa hormatmu terhadap _King of Korean Council_ yang dipegang ayahku."

_Werewolf_ dan _vampire_ memang terlibat perang dingin, tapi tak menjadikan itu sebagai sekat atas kewajiban mereka tunduk pada para abadi dari jenis lain yang memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi. Seperti halnya Seojoon yang hanya memiliki kedudukan sebagai kepala klan terhadap Yunho yang memiliki kedudukan sebagai raja dari para penghisap darah yang berdomisili di Korea.

Namun watak keras kepala itu nyatanya tak mudah untuk dibungkam hingga Jiwon terpaksa turun tangan dengan mengelus lengan suaminya menggunakan gerakan lembut. Alfa cantik dengan mata besarnya itu menatap Seojoon lekat-lekat, berusaha memberikan pengertian dari tatapannya hingga grand alfa itu sedikit luluh. Hanya seorang _mate_ yang dapat meluluhkan alfanya. Itu adalah hukum alam yang berlaku dalam jenis mereka.

"Aku akan membawa anakmu menemui putraku. Hanya dia dan satu perwakilan dari kalian yang berjenis peri karena Seojoon tak akan mengizinkan penghisap darah melangkah lebih jauh didalam rumahnya." Jiwon berucap lembut dengan tatapan sayu nya, tak cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadari keberadaan 2 orang berdarah peri dengan rambut pirang mencolok mereka.

Lantas Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan penuh kesedihan di samping Yunho; masih terlarut dalam kesedihannya atas keadaan Baekhyun yang tak masuk akal.

Jaejoong mengerti arti tatapan Sehun, jadi ia mengambil alih tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang bahkan tak kuasa untuk berucap dari rangkulan Sehun dan Kris. Beralih untuk mengikuti langkah Jiwon seraya memapah Baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan sorotan tajam dari mata Seojoon yang terus mengikuti langkah mereka sampai mereka hilang diujung lorong.

Jiwon membawa mereka berjalan melewati lorong lembab yang remang dengan beberapa lukisan dinding klasik yang Jaejoong tebak berasal dari jaman Romawi kuno.

Lantai yang mereka pijak begitu terasa dingin dan jauh dari hangatnya nafas kehidupan ras _werewolf_ yang menandakan tempat itu tak banyak dihuni atau dilewati oleh kaum berdarah panas itu.

Langkah mereka terus berlanjut dan mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga beralaskan lantai granit yang mengkilap serta pegangan terali besi yang cantik dan penuh dengan nilai estetika. Park Seojoon sepertinya adalah tipe orang yang menghargai nilai-nilai estetik dari sebuah arsitektur hingga dekorasi rumahnya yang bergaya _victoria_ itu dipenuhi dengan seni.

Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, semakin terdengar jelas pula tangisan keras dari bayi laki-laki milik Seojoon dan Jiwon. Dan semakin keras jua degupan jantung Baekhyun yang bertalu-talu seolah memanggil alfanya. Ini diluar kehendaknya dan tak bisa ia kendalikan. Nalurinya begitu mendamba untuk berdekatan dengan sang alfa, berbeda dengan keinginan dirinya yang tak sudi melihat bayi pembawa sial itu.

Mata Baekhyun memejam erat begitu merasakan euforia tak masuk akal dibalik rongga dadanya saat Jiwon dengan perlahan membuka pintu kayu setinggi 2 meter dihadapan mereka hingga ia tahu bahwa disanalah alfa kecil dengan tanda burung Phoenix itu berbaring.

"Kemarilah, nak." Tangan Jiwon terulur ramah padanya. Dan Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan Baekhyun yang masih enggan untuk semakin mendekat pada kotak bayi tempat Jiwon meletakkan putra kecilnya disana.

Lantas saat Jiwon menarik tangan dinginnya dengan lembut, Baekhyun dan tubuh lemahnya tak bisa melakulan apapun selain melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan lambat yang rapuh hingga matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berhiaskan jamrud kecil yang perlahan berhenti dari tangisnya.

Seolah ada daya tarik tersendiri diantara keduanya, mereka terus saling menatap dan Baekhyun merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan penolakan sebesar apapun ia ingin berpaling. Hukum alam berlaku disini saat seorang alfa bertemu dengan pasangannya. Tak ada satupun alfa yang dapat menolak _mate_ nya setelah kontak mata terjadi. Itulah hukum yang berlaku bagi _werewolf_. Dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa hukum alam itu juga berlaku untuknya yang tak sedikitpun memiliki darah _werewolf_.

_Werewolf_ memiliki 3 golongan yang bisa disebut sebagai kasta; alfa, beta, omega. Alfa adalah mereka yang memikiki kedudukan tinggi serta memiliki darah _noble_, sementara beta adalah kalangan menengah dan omega hanyalah rakyat biasa yang tak memiliki kedudukan.

Setiap mate kaum _werewolf_ umumnya berpasangan dengan kastanya sendiri, alfa dengan alfa, beta dengan beta, dan omega dengan omega. Meski begitu, ada beberapa kasus pengecualian dimana alfa bisa saja memiliki _mate_ seorang beta atau bahkan omega.

Bagi alfa, memiliki _mate_ dari kasta omega adalah sebuah penghinaan dan penurunan derajat karena omega tak memiliki kedudukan. Siklusnya selalu berjalan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang dunia di gemparkan oleh kasus Park junior dan Baekhyun, seorang bayi alfa yang akan menjadi _grand_ alfa selanjutnya dengan seorang _hybrid_ yang telah menjadi sorotan dunia _immortal_ sejak kelahirannya 170 tahun yang lalu.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, sayang. Lihatlah, mata hijau yang ia dapat dari ayahnya tengah menatapmu dengan begitu lekat seolah kalian telah mengenal lama."

Sekuat apapun ia mencoba menolak, sekuat itu pula ikatan takdir menariknya untuk semakin mendekat dengan bayi alfa yang terdiam menatapnya. Bahkan saat Jiwon mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari mungil Chanyeol pun ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati tanpa bisa menolak. Matanya membelalak dengan wajah tegang saat ia berusaha menarik tangannya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Namun semuanya sia-sia seolah ada tangan kuat tak kasat mata yang menarik tangannya untuk semakin mendekat.

Hingga pada akhirnya kulitnya yang dingin bersentuhan dengan kulit panas Chanyeol, menimbulkan debaran halus yang seolah menggelitik perutnya.

_DEG DEG_

_DEG DEG_

Suara degup jantungnya bahkan dapat ia dengar sendiri seolah suara itu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat ia dengar saat itu. Rasa sakit yang tak beralasan di hatinya bahkan hilang tak tersisa, tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang tak dapat ia pahami.

Bayi kecil itu bergerak dalam diamnya, masih dengan menatap Baekhyun tanpa sekalipun berkedip seolah Baekhyun adalah objek yang sangat berharga untuk dilewatkan. Mata beningnya yang sejernih air itu menatap lekat, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun yang masih bersikeras melakukan penolakan.

"Pertemuan pertama adalah yang dapat menghapus rasa sesak di dadamu, Baekhyun. Kau akan bertahan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan tanpa melihat Chanyeol." Karena Jiwon tahu, _hybrid_ kecil yang unik itu tak dapat menerima takdirnya. Pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol bisa dikatakan sebagai obat yang akan tetap menjaga Baekhyun agar tak kesakitan saat berpisah dari Chanyeol. Jiwon tahu dengan betul bahwa Baekhyun sebetulnya tak ingin berjumpa dengan Chanyeol, jadi ia mengatakan bahwa pertemuan pertama ini akan menjadi obat penyembuhnya hanya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan sampai lelaki itu benar-benar terbiasa dan dapat menerima takdirnya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Detik berganti menjadi menit, menit berganti menjadi jam, jam terus bergulir mengganti hari demi hari hingga tahun-tahun yang sulit terlewatkan begitu saja.

Sudah 7 tahun berlalu sejak Baekhyun ditetapkan sebagai _mate_ dari seorang _werewolf_ yang baru lahir. Dan kini _werewolf_ kecil itu telah tumbuh menjadi anak berusia 14 tahun dengan pertumbuhannya yang 2x lebih cepat daripada manusia.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang telah jauh-jauh hari menyelesaikan studinya dan kini bekerja sebagai salah satu peneliti di _Immortal's Research and Prevention Agency _(IRPA).

Dengan isi kepalanya yang luar biasa serta masa magangnya sejak SMA, kini dia berada disana sebagai pekerja tetap dengan gelar profesor yang ia dapat di usia 'muda'nya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa perlu berbalik hanya agar tahu apa atau siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Aura gelap dan semilir angin dingin yang selalu menyertai makhluk itu cukup untuk membuatnya lebih dari mengenal siapa pemilik dari kegelapan itu.

Kedua kakinya berdiri diujung pembatas atap gedung saat makhluk dengan hawa dingin di belakangnya mulai berbicara dengan sedikit menelengkan kepala, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian."

"Kau tak perlu tahu apa yang sedang kulihat. Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah nama-nama manusia yang hendak kau cabut nyawanya dan bagaimana cara mereka mati." Ucapan Baekhyun tak ayalnya membuat pria di belakangnya berdecih seraya memalingkan wajah dengan seringai tipis yang menjengkelkan.

"Kau masih sama dinginnya. Apa kau sedang memperhatikan alfamu dari jauh?" Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat ia berbicara dengan nada gurauan yang tak pantas.

"Aku bahkan tak sudi melihat wujudnya." Kedua tangan Baekhyun saling terkepal erat didalam saku jas lab yang masih ia kenakan. Kejadian paling menggemparkan itu nyatanya tak dapat terhapus dari ingatannya begitu saja. Apalagi saat denyutan nyeri di dadanya kembali terasa seperti 7 tahun silam. Tenggang waktunya berpisah dari sang alfa sudah semakin menipis.

"Apa sulitnya menerima takdirmu sendiri, pangeran Baixian?" Lantas pria itu berteleportasi dengan cepat hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, melayang dengan kedua sayap hitamnya yang terentang sejauh 7 meter hingga membuat Baekhyun mendesis karena merasa ketenangannya terganggu dengan kehadiran makhluk di hadapannya.

Dialah Kai, salah satu malaikat pencabut nyawa yang Baekhyun kenal sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Malaikat hitam dengan hawa paling dingin yang mengitarinya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa derajat Kai dalam kaumnya sama dengan seorang jenderal perang bagi manusia.

Mata Baekhyun bergulir ke arah Kai dengan lirikan tajam, setelahnya kembali beralih ke direksi lain saat ia mulai merasa muak dengan mata kelam Kai yang seolah menariknya untuk hanyut dalam kegelapan yang mencekam.

"Kau harus menemuinya. Dia jadi remaja yang tampan dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan lebih tinggi darimu." Kai terkekeh dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan. Pria itu sengaja mengolok Baekhyun dengan ketidakberdayaannya akan takdir alam meski semua olokan itu nyatanya hanyalah sebuah 'gurauan' yang ia anggap menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Dan Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar muak dengan lelucon Kai lantas berwujud kabur menjadi partikel cahaya yang transparan sebelum melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya meninggalkan Kai dan dengusan kecilnya disana.

Baekhyun pergi dari sana tanpa mau peduli, tanpa mau melihat, mendengar, atau bahkan sekedar tahu bahwa satu hati di luar sana terus mendamba akan kehadiran dirinya meski itu hanya dalam 1 detik pertemuan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baixian _hyung_, Dokter Lu." Remaja itu duduk di atas sofa di ujung ruangan, berbicara pada seorang dokter muda berambut pirang yang telah menjadi pemeran kakak dalam hidupnya selama ini.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Yeol. Ini hanya masalah waktu." Peri berjas putih itu lantas berbalik bersama dengan roda kursinya yang berderit samar, menatap remaja pubertas di sudut ruangan itu dengan sebuah tatapan lembut serta senyuman menenangkan yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Ia telah mengenal remaja itu sejak ia berpindah domisili ke Korea Selatan dan berakhir menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Park Seojoon.

Park Chanyeol namanya, putra semata wayang dari Park dan kelak akan menjadi pemimpin klan yang luar biasa. Anak yang tumbuh dengan baik itu kini telah menjadi remaja berparas tampan dengan tingginya yang bahkan telah hampir melewati Luhan. Anak malang yang selalu menanyakan keberadaan _mate_ nya.

"Kau bohong. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang harus kulalui agar bisa bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lirih, kedua tangannya terkepal erat bersama tatapan dari sepasang zamrud nya yang terlihat penuh luka, "kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiku, dokter? Aku bahkan sudah tak sejelek dulu. Aku tidak lagi gendut. Semua perempuan di sekolahku bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat tampan. Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia menolakku sama seperti yang ayah katakan?"

Luhan terhenyak, begitu tak menduga bahwa Park Seojoon akan mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan pada Chanyeol. Benar jika Baekhyun tak menginginkan Chanyeol seperti yang ia tahu. Tapi tidak benar jika Seojoon harus mengatakannya secara gamblang pada Chanyeol yang teramat masih muda.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa Baixian sangat sibuk. Dia seorang profesor di IRPA, waktu luangnya tidak banyak. Jadi jangan berpikiran bahwa dia tak menginginkanmu. Dia hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemuimu." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan enggan karena rasa ibanya tak bisa mengijinkannya untuk terus berbohong dan berbohong lagi pada Chanyeol.

Anak itu sudah tumbuh menjadi semakin dewasa tiap harinya, dan selama itu pula Chanyeol sudah semakin mengerti tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya. Termasuk dengan alasan kenapa Baekhyun tak pernah menemuinya.

Lantas Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, raut kecewanya jelas ia perlihatkan meski nyatanya Luhan memilih untuk sibuk dengan hal lain. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dengan kedua tungkai kakinya bersama kekecewaan yang senantiasa hinggap dibalik rongga dadanya.

"Terimakasih untuk waktunya, dokter Lu." Dan yang terakhir Luhan dengar hanyalah suara pintu ruangannya yang tertutup bersama dengan punggung tegap Chanyeol yang menghilang dibaliknya.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai di lorong rumah sakit, langkahnya terhuyung dengan suara seretan alas kaki yang menyedihkan seolah ia berjalan bukan atas kemauannya sendiri. Kelopak matanya menurun dengan tatapan yang jatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangannya jatuh tanpa daya begitu saja di samping tubuhnya.

Dari raut wajahnya, jelas semua orang dapat mengetahui bagaimana suasana hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

_**"Berhenti menanyakannya! Dia tak pernah menginginkanmu, Chanyeol!"**_

Lantas saat suara ayahnya bergema didalam pikirannya, kedua tangan Chanyeol saling terkepal erat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bagaimanapun usianya masih sangat muda untuk menghadapi situasi macam ini.

Adalah hal yang wajar saat seorang alfa menginginkan kehadiran _mate_nya. Begitupun Chanyeol yang sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun-nya yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan.

Jadi, dengan tekad serta rasa rindunya yang tak lagi bisa dibendung, Chanyeol pergi ke dermaga, memilih untuk berlari cepat diatas air demi mencapai sebuah pulau yang tak terbaca oleh satelit, pulau dimana disana adalah tempat riset dari IRPA; tempat Baekhyun mengabdikan dirinya sebagai seorang profesor.

"Akan kukejar kau sampai ke neraka sekalipun, Bae."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Tegangan listriknya terlalu tinggi. Coba dengan 300 _volt_." Baekhyun berucap seraya menggaruk pelipisnya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal, "medannya saling bertolakan hingga menimbulkan reaksi yang tak setimbang. Coba berikan padaku daftar bahan kimia yang kau masukkan kedalamnya."

Mata hitamnya terlihat sayu saat kemudian kedua lututnya berbalik dan tungkainya berjalan cepat menjauhi kotak bening ditengah ruangan.

Tangannya menggapai gagang pintu besi dan memutarnya hingga engselnya yang sudah tua sedikit berderit dengan suara nyaring, meninggalkan beberapa juniornya didalam ruangan yang hanya berekspresi keruh saat lagi-lagi mereka tak berhasil menyelesaikan projek yang telah mereka janjikan pada senior mereka yang memiliki julukan otak dewa; Baixian.

Baekhyun dikenal sebagai pribadi yang cukup tertutup dan memiliki kebiasaan berbicara _to the point_, tak pernah bertele-tele. Kepribadiannya yang sulit ditebak membuatnya menjadi salah satu profesor muda yang disegani bagi semua kaum yang bekerja di IRPA.

Dia tak berlidah tajam, hanya saja ucapannya selalu benar telak tanpa bisa dibantah. Dia selalu membicarakan fakta, bukan opini.

Suara derap langkahnya yang pasti dan tanpa adanya keraguan selalu membuatnya menjadi sosok yang terlihat penuh kepercayadirian. Seperti gema dari sepatu kulit yang ia kenakan di lorong remang laboratorium saat ini.

Matanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dimaknai. Kedua tangannya berayun seirama dengan langkah-langkah kaki jenjangnya. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau bak tambang emas terkadang sedikit beterbangan kala pendingin ruangan menyapa helaian rambutnya dengan cara yang teramat lembut.

Jantungnya lantas kian berdetak semakin cepat bersama dengan langkahnya yang terus berjalan semakin jauh. Degupan itu terasa begitu keras seakan hendak merobek paksa dadanya. Namun ia abaikan itu meski ia jelas tahu ada sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi padanya. Pada jantungnya.

Kepalanya mulai menoleh ke arah kanan saat telinga perinya mendengar beberapa derap langkah cepat dari arah sana ketika sepasang kakinya mulai menapaki persimpangan lorong.

Air mukanya bahkan tetap sama saat bibirnya mulai berucap pelan, menanyakan apa yang ia ingin ketahui dari seseorang yang berlari nyaris melewatinya. "Ada apa?" Hanya sebuah pertanyaan ringan yang dapat menjawab keingintahuannya.

"Seorang serigala muda memaksa ingin memasuki pulau. Dia membuat keributan di dermaga. 10 orang penjaga bahkan tak bisa menahannya."

Degupan itu semakin keras terasa dibalik rongga dadanya kala pendengarannya mendengar kalimat 'serigala muda' itu terucap. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah alfanya. Alfa yang telah lama tak ia temui karena keegoisannya. Namun rasionalitasnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak harus peduli. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan pria itu pergi dengan cepat setelah ia tak lagi mempunyai hasrat ingin bertanya.

Bagaimanapun orang asing tak diperizinkan untuk memasuki pulau yang menjadi tempat penelitian IRPA. Bukan karena anak muda itu seorang _werewolf_ alasan ia tak di izinkan untuk masuk, tapi karena anak itu orang asing yang tak memiliki kepentingan di IRPA. IRPA terbuka untuk kaum _immortal_ manapun, tak terkecuali _werewolf_.

Setelah Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya tentang kemungkinan bahwa serigala muda itu adalah alfanya, ia kembali melangkah ke lorong bagian kiri, menyusuri lorong itu dengan langkah yang tetap sama pastinya hingga ia berakhir di ruangan pribadinya.

Tubuh _hybrid_ nya lantas ia jatuhkan diatas kursi kerja dengan jas lab yang masih setia melekat di tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap langit-langit berwarna putih dengan lampu remang yang menjadi penerangan utama disana.

Didalam kepalanya kini terbayang berbagai permasalahan. Dan dari semua permasalahan itu yang paling dia benci adalah tentang bagaimana cara ia terlepas dari ikatan _mate_ nya dengan anak serigala itu. Sudah 7 tahun berlalu dan tak ada satupun solusi untuk masalah itu. Kendatipun harus ia akui bahwa penemuan Yoochun tentang cairan yang dapat menghambat hasrat ingin bertemunya dengan sang alfa itu sedikitnya cukup membantu. Cairan itu membuat sesuatu di aliran darah serta saraf di otaknya bekerja lebih lambat dari kata normal hingga rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi dari tenggang waktu yang seharusnya ia tempuh agar bertahan tanpa pertemuan dengan alfanya.

Ini melelahkan, membuat seluruh pikirannya tertuju hanya pada itu. Ia merasa kehilangan semangat hidup jika masalah ini tak kunjung selesai. Malapetaka ini membuatnya harus menanggung beban yang berat.

Mata Baekhyun hampir terpejam lelap saat justru pintu besi ruangannya terbuka dengan kasar hingga sepasang kelopak sipit itu kembali terbuka secara paksa hanya untuk menatap tajam sosok pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Keadaan darurat, _hyung_." Pria itu berkata dengan mimik wajah panik hingga Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya penuh kewaspadaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Anak itu.. seseorang yang mengaku sebagai alfamu, dia mengamuk di gerbang masuk, memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu." Kim Hanbin namanya, seorang pria dari kaum _shape shifter_ burung elang yang bergabung di IRPA pada bulan ke 2 tahun ini. "Kami bisa mengatasinya jika kau mengizinkan."

Tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Baekhyun, dia tetap tenang dan diam. Kelopak matanya berkedip lambat untuk beberapa saat seolah menegaskan bahwa tak ada yang perlu di cemaskan dari keadaan ini.

Helaan nafas beratnya mulai terdengar saat roda kursinya mengeluarkan suara gesekan pelan dengan lantai begitu ia berdiri penuh keterpaksaan seraya menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

Itu adalah sebuah ultimatum yang mengejutkan karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Baixian begitu menolak keras garis takdirnya dengan sang alfa dari ras _werewolf_.

"Kau yakin?"

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu justru hanya berjalan melewati Hanbin seolah lelaki itu hanyalah pajangan dinding yang tak menarik untuk dilihat.

Tak dapat disangkal bahwa degupan jantungnya yang semakin menjadi pun membuat perasaan tergelitik di perutnya juga kian semakin meresahkan. Namun kakinya sudah mantap untuk melangkah kedepan, menemui apa yang seharusnya ia hadapi sejak lama. Tak akan ada akhirnya jika ia terus menghindar dan lari dari takdirnya. Karena permasalahan ini ada bukan untuk dihindari.

Tak dapat di pungkiri pula bahwa amarah di hatinya juga belum hilang meski 7 tahun sudah berlalu. Keegoisannya terus menyalahkan kelahiran Chanyeol dan takdir sial yang dibawanya hingga ia terseret dalam lingkaran permasalahan yang tak masuk akal. Namun pada siapa ia harus marah? Karena Chanyeol sendiri tak bisa memilih di keluarga mana dan takdir seperti apa yang akan ia jalani saat ia terlahir.

Namun semua rasa marah dan kecewa yang tak berasalan itu ia telan bulat bulat, ia sembunyikan dengan apik dibalik raut wajahnya yang tenang. Karena ia adalah pemain opera yang handal, selalu begitu.

"Baixian, mau pergi kemana kau?"

"Maaf atas keributan ini, profesor Goo. Aku akan mengatasinya." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan saat pria tua yang menjadi kepala penelitian itu bertanya padanya. Lantas kakinya mulai melangkah lagi menuju ke gerbang utama dimana keributan yang telah menarik banyak perhatian penghuni pulau itu terjadi, tak peduli bahwa profesor Goo ingin bertanya padanya, yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah menghentikan Chanyeol dan semua tingkah kekanakannya.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar dengan degupan yang menggila saat dengan cepat ia melangkah dan kini berdiri didepan gerbang masuk, dimana bentrokan antara serigala muda berbulu abu dan puluhan keamanan dari IRPA terjadi.

Chanyeol dalam wujud serigalanya yang mulai menyadari keberadaan _mate_ nya mulai tenang dan tak lagi menggeram pada puluhan keamanan disana meskipun tak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap dari bibir mungil Baekhyun yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu; cantik nan mempesona, selalu dapat membuatnya jatuh dan jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan?" Suara tak bersahabat itu langsung menyapa telinga Chanyeol, disertai tatapan tajam dan mimik wajah yang tak menyenangkan. Semua itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun tak menginginkan keberadaannya, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Yang ia perlukan saat ini hanyalah bisa melihat Baekhyun.

"Baixian _hyung_!" Remaja itu bertransformasi kembali menjadi lelaki tampan yang tinggi, kemudian menerobos keamanan dengan penuh semangat, nyaris menerjang Baekhyun dengan pelukan sebelum pria dewasa itu menatapnya semakin tajam seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Ikuti aku." Punggung Baekhyun lantas berbalik memunggunginya, mulai berjalan menjauh dengan langkah-langkah cepat hingga mereka sampai di pesisir pantai yang cukup jauh dari dermaga. Saat sampai disana pun Baekhyun masih tetap memunggungi Chanyeol, memilih enggan untuk menatapnya hingga Chanyeol merasakan suatu penolakan yang menyakiti perasaannya. Jelas itu ia rasakan, namun ia selalu berusaha berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah pemikirannya saja. Terlepas dari semua itu ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun tak bermaksud mengabaikannya.

"_Hyung_, akuㅡ"

"Kau pikir ini lelucon?" Tubuh Baekhyun mulai berbalik menghadap Chanyeol seutuhnya, dengan tatapan tak bersahabat yang masih sama kerasnya.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Namun selanjutnya ia kembali tersenyum lebar seolah tak ada beban di hidupnya, "aku sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_. Aku ingin bertemu."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, memalingkan wajahnya penuh dengan perasaan muak yang mendarah daging. _Ikatan sialan_, batinnya berteriak penuh emosi. Saat melihat Chanyeol, rasa marahnya akan naik ke permukaan dan itu tak bisa ia kendalikan hingga hasrat ingin melenyapkan anak itu begitu kental mengalir di urat nadinya.

"Kau masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu." Hal itu Chanyeol ucapkan tanpa sadar.

Dan Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan cepat, "apa yang kau maksudkan? Kau bahkan baru melihat wajahku dengan jelas sekarang."

"Kau mungkin tak mengingatku. Tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu sampai kapanpun."

"Berhenti bicara selayaknya orang dewasa! Kau hanya anak berusia 7 tahun!" Tangan Baekhyun saling mengepal erat. Bagaimana mungkin takdir bisa mempermainkannua dengan sedemikian rupa. Mungkin masih masuk akal jika ia menjadi _mate_ seseorang yang seusia dengannya. Tapi Chanyeol, Demi Tuhan dia hanya anak berusia 7 tahun yang terlihat seperti anak berusia 14 tahun sedangkan ia sendiri telah berusia 177 tahun.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, _hyung_? Kenapa kau tak pernah menemuiku selama ini? Apa benar yang dikatakan ayah jika kauㅡ" Chanyeol berharap apa yang ayahnya katakan adalah sebuah kebohongan, seperti yang Luhan katakan, "ㅡmembenciku?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat setelahnya, sepasang bola mata sehitam jelaga milik Baekhyun menatap sepasang zamrud milik Chanyeol lekat-lekat sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan suatu hal yang kejam, "aku memang membencimu. Aku bahkan ingin membunuhmu setiap saat."

Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah. Rasa muak, kecewa, benci serta segala hal yang berkecamuk di dadanya membuat Baekhyun tega mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan bagi serigala muda di hadapannya. Ia tak peduli lagi. Hidupnya sudah sulit hanya karena ia adalah percampuran dari 2 ras yang berbeda, keberadaan Chanyeol serta ikatan takdir yang dibawanya membuatnya membenci anak itu sampai ke tulang-tulang hingga hasrat ingin membunuh itu selalu ada setiap saat meski tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa desiran halus di hatinya dapat ia rasakan saat ia melihat paras tampan serigala muda itu. Perasaan itu alamiah, itu yang ia tahu dari hubungan _mate_ ras _werewolf_.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu sedikitpun, Park Chanyeol. Aku tak akan pernah sudi menjadi _mate_ mu." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Baekhyun sebelum tubuh lelaki itu perlahan mengabur menjadi cahaya kecil dan menghilang seutuhnya dari pandangan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosongnya beserta hatinya yang hancur menjadi serpihan tak bermakna.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****2**

_**"Biarlah memori ini menjadi hukuman yang pantas bagiku."**_

.

.

.

_Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta kepadaku._

_Beri sedikit waktu, biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa._

• **Cherish The Memory •**

_**"Kau terlalu naif, A**__**ngwyn**__**."**_

_**"Ke.. kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"**_

_**"Aku berubah pikiran."**_

_**BLASH**_

Baekhyun terhenyak, tersentak dalam tidurnya hingga ia menemukan dirinya telah terduduk ditengah ranjangnya bersama dengan kilatan petir yang menjilat-jilat di luar jendela.

_Mimpi itu lagi_, nafasnya terengah. Ini bukan kali pertamanya mendapatkan potongan mimpi yang sama sampai-sampai ia bertanya-tanya, apakah itu mimpi, atau kilasan kehidupannya yang sebelumnya?

Lagi, mimpi itu masih sama sejak dulu. Tak ada sedikitpun kejadian yang bertambah atau berkurang disana.

Seseorang itu memanggilnya Angwyn, seseorang di mimpinya, seseorang dengan wajah buramnya, seseorang yang samar-samar ia ingat memiliki rambut merah api menyala yang terurai panjang, seseorang yang juga memiliki 2 tanduk panjang di dahinya, seorang laki-laki, ia pastikan itu.

Tak ada yang lain, mimpi yang sama itu terus menayangkan detik-detik dimana lelaki bersurai merah panjang itu berada di atas tubuhnya, dengan senyuman remeh yang penuh penghinaan, percakapan singkat itu terjadi dengan begitu lambat sampai saat ia melihat banyak warna merah pekat di sekitarnya; darahㅡ sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan disaat-saat itu ia selalu terbangun dengan nafas terengah seperti manusia di sepertiga malam.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, merasa lelah dan penasaran dengan mimpi yang terus berulang ini. Takdir selalu dapat mempermainkannya.

Di menit ke 4, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan ke kamar mandi lantas mencuci wajahnya di keran air wastafel, setelahnya ia berdiri disana untuk beberapa saat seraya memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dan entah kenapa tiap ia melihat wajahnya di cermin, ia merasakan perasaan tak asing, merasa seolah wajah itu bukan miliknya, namun terasa sangat familiar seolah wajah ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ini aneh, wajah ini miliknya, wajar jika ia merasa tak asing. Tapi bukan itu maksudnya, ia merasa bahwa wajah yang dimilikinya menyimpan begitu banyak cerita di kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

_Apa reinkarnasi itu ada?_ Itu yang selalu ia tanyakan pada dirinya tiap kali ia merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Kepalanya menggeleng dengan gerakan pelan, menghembuskan nafasnya kesal sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, keluar dari kamarnya dan berakhir dengan berdiri di depan kulkas, di dapur.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Suara itu begitu mengejutkannya hingga ia berjengit dan nyaris menjerit. Kepalanya berputar ke samping hingga ia dapat melihat figur tinggi kakak pertamanya yang tengah tersenyum penuh gurauan padanya.

"_Yi ge_!" Ia memekik kesal, dengan mata mendelik serta dengusan keras dari lubang hidungnya.

Satu yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah bahwa ia selalu tak dapat menyadari kehadiran Kris, seberapa keraspun ia mencoba, ia selalu lengah dari Kris. Sarafnya tak peka atas kehadiran Kris, hanya Kris. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa itu mungkin karena aura kematian Kris begitu dingin hingga dapat berbaur dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Tapi itu sebenarnya tak cukup realistis untuk dapat ia terima begitu saja.

"Kudengar anak itu menemuimu di tempat kerja." Kris berujar, lalu mendorong pelan tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang masih menghalangi pintu kulkas hingga ia bisa membukanya dan mengambil segelas cairan merah pekat yang selalu menjadi camilannya tiap malam; darah instan yang berasal dari darah hewan.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak terlihat ingin membicarakan tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuka suara setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin.

"Ya."

"Dan kau menemuinya." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, Baekhyun jelas tahu.

"Tak akan ada yang berubah ketika aku menemuinya atau tidak."

Baekhyun diam tak bergeming untuk sesaat dalam keheningan, lantas mulai melangkah pergi dengan botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya, meninggalkan Kris dan kening berkerutnya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Suara cipratan air yang beradu dengan lempengan batu-batu kecil terdengar begitu kontras dalam keheningan danau ditengah hutan malam itu. Cahaya rembulan yang terbias indah di permukaan air pun kian beriak saat batu-batu tipis itu dilempar ke tengah perairan hingga memantul beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar tenggelam ke dasar danau.

Remaja itu, Park Chanyeol, hanya duduk dalam keterdiamannya diatas batu besar yang berada di tepian danau sambil sesekali melempar lempengan batu tipis ke atas permukaan danau disertai air mukanya yang kacau.

"Anak serigala yang terpisah dari kawanan, hm?"

Suara itu mengalun rendah ditengah keheningan bersama dengan sepasang alas sepatunya yang menapak diatas tanah. Namun nyatanya itu tak cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol bergeming, remaja itu masih tetap diam dengan tatapan hampa yang menyedihkan.

Lantas pria yang beberapa saat lalu berdiri di belakang Chanyeol mengambil beberapa kerikil kecil dan mulai melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol karena merasa terabaikan dan Chanyeol menggeram samar atas gangguan yang ia terima. _Keparat sialan_, batinnya memaki.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol mendengus keras-keras, masih menolak untuk berbalik menatap pria yang ia panggil Do Kyungsoo.

"Baixian lagi?" Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdamai, jadi ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa permisi seraya menatap wajah Chanyeol dari samping; begitu penasaran. "Kau bilang takdir diantara kalian sudah ditentukan. Lalu apa yang harus kau khawatirkan? Dia tak akan bisa lari darimu sampai dia mati."

Chanyeol berhenti melempar lempengan batu ke atas permukaan danau dan beralih dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri seperti anak-anak. Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "aku bisa membuat takdir baru untuk kami, tapi aku tak bisa merubah hatinya."

Kening Kyungsoo lantas berkerut dalam dengan mimik wajah heran, "kalau begitu kau buat saja takdir agar dia mencintaimu dan tergila-gila padamu hingga dia rela membuka pahanya untukmu." Gurauan lama yang sama sekali tak membantu karena nyatanya Chanyeol mulai kesal dan mendorong Kyungsoo hingga pria itu terpental jauh.

"Dasar tidak waras."

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Akan kubalas kau!"

Namun Chanyeol mengabaikan sumpah serapah itu, bahkan saat Kyungsoo telah kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan raut wajah kesal yang mendarah daging.

"Aku tak bisa merubah takdir tentang perasaannya. Karena tanpa dia sadari, rasa bencinya adalah sebagian dari rasa bencinya yang terkubur di masa lalu padaku. Pada aku yang brengsek dan tak tahu diri."

Rasa kesal Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menguap tanpa sisa. Lelaki dengan mata besarnya itu justru menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa iba. Dengan kemampuannya, ia bahkan dapat melihat kedalam jiwa Chanyeol, melihat jiwa iblis yang bersemayam didalam tubuh kecil itu.

Kisah asmara tragis antara salah satu dewa terkuat di neraka dengan seorang jenderal perang ras angel sudah menjadi kisah cinta paling legendaris di dunia para _immortal_. Seperti halnya kisah romansa tragis Romeo dan Juliet di dunia manusia.

Aamon dan Angwyn.

"Kau berada disini karena Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang lalu. Tak ada gunanya kau terus mengeluh dan menyesali perbuatanmu dulu. Hadapi apa yang ada didepanmu saat ini dan jadilah Aamon yang tangguh seperti biasanya."

Chanyeol berdengung samar, lantas kepalanya berputar ke belakang untuk mencari eksistensi Kyungsoo yang nyatanya telah pergi tanpa pamit, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kyungsoo datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya. Menjengkelkan.

Satu pelajaran yang ia dapat malam ini, bahwa tak ada gunanya terus mengutuk kesalahannya dan meratapi itu. Daripada terus mengeluh, akan lebih berguna jika ia berusaha mendapatkan hati Baixian, Angwyn nya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalam dengan lenggangan santai dan lambat seperti manusia.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin aku menjemputmu?" Kepala Baekhyun kembali berputar ke posisi awal dimana ia menatap lurus jalanan di depannya dan mulai berkendara, menyatu dan melebur bersama ratusan kendaran-kendaraan lain yang juga tengah melaju di jalanan padat kota Seoul.

"Hanya ingin terlihat seperti manusia." Tangan Sehun merambat ke arah _dashboard_ mobil lalu menghidupkan pemutar musik hingga instrumen musik klasik mengalun lembut didalam mobil. "Diluar juga hujan. Aku tak mau pakaianku basah."

Baekhyun berdecih, "kau bahkan bisa menyingkirkan awan hujan itu dengan mudah."

"Manusia membutuhkan hujan, _X__iao_ Xian. Hujan adalah pemberian Tuhan. Kau tak bisa menyingkirkan awan hujannya begitu saja meski kau mampu." Sehun menatap keluar kaca mobil, matanya terpaku pada awan hitam di langit Seoul yang menghasilkan rintik hujan berintensitas tinggi hingga kota Seoul basah oleh curahan air dari langit tersebut.

Kedua sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik ke atas hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul, ada guratan kekecewaan disana. Terkadang ia berpikir, mengapa ia harus dilahirkan sebagai makhluk _un-age_ jika 99% populasi di bumi ini diisi oleh manusia. Menjadi minoritas itu tidak mengenakkan.

Mobil Baekhyun berhenti di pelataran parkir rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul setelah beberapa menit yang singkat mereka lalui dengan keheningan, selanjutnya mereka berdua turun dari mobil dengan wajah Sehun yang mulai menegang entah karena apa.

Mata Baekhyun sesekali menatap gurat wajah kakaknya, masih tak menemukan titik terang yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun meminta untuk mengantarnya ke tempat ini.

"Terjadi sesuatu yang salah?"

Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang melanda hingga Baekhyun merasa putus asa akan pertanyaannya sendiri. Namun keheningan itu nyatanya membuahkan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyannya, "hanya ingin melihat seorang teman."

Lelaki dengan telinga peri yang memiliki paras tampan itu kemudian mulai melenggang pergi dengan setiap langkah ringannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang justru mengerutkan keningnya dalam diam.

Langkah-langkah Sehun terlihat begitu cepat seperti langkah seseorang yang hendak berlari. Pria itu menyusuri lorong-lorong ramai rumah sakit, berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri, menaiki eskalator dan berakhir di depan sebuah ruang rawat inap dengan kaca kecil yang buram di bagian atas pintunya.

Mata tajamnya menatap kedalam ruangan, menyaksikan seorang pria paruh baya yang terbaring didalam sana dengan selang oksigen yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya serta mesin kardiograf yang terus menerus berbunyi bip dalam tempo yang lambat.

Ada seorang lelaki muda berpakaian dokter yang berdiri di samping ranjang pasien didalam sana, tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya serta seorang pria pertengahan usia 30an yang mungkin adalah keluarga pasien.

Langkah Sehun perlahan menjauh dari pintu ketika ia melihat dokter itu berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruangan hingga pintu terbuka dan seseorang muncul setelahnya dengan air muka terkejut seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan.

"Pangeran Shixun.." lelaki pirang dengan telinga perinya itu lantas membungkukkan badannya penuh rasa segan begitu menyadari bahwa pria yang berdiri diluar ruangan pasiennya adalah Shixun, putra kedua dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?"

Sehun tersenyum canggung, mata tajamnya turun naik dengan perlahan saat melihat penampilan lelaki pirang yang berasal dari ras yang sama dengannya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Apa kau dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien yang berada didalam sana?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun justru melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat kening dokter muda itu berkerut.

"Han Sung Kwan-_ssi_?" Tanyanya memastikan, "apa Yang Mulia mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "dia_ teman_ku."

"Te...man?"

Dan dokter muda itu melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, mungkin di benaknya ia tengah mempertanyakan hubungan pertemanan seperti apa yang Sehun jalin dengan pria berusia 60 tahunan itu.

"Ya. Bisakah aku mengetahui kondisinya saat ini?"

Mata dokter muda itu menatapnya dengan lekat untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk dengan penuh keraguan, "mari berbicara di ruangan saya, Yang Mulia Shixun."

Dan mereka pergi dengan langkah kaki yang beriringan menyusuri lorong hingga sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan dr. Lu Han yang membuat Sehun tahu bahwa dokter muda itu bernama Luhan.

Suara derit kursi berpenopang besi tua itu terdengar cukup keras di ruangan Luhan yang sepi saat pria muda itu duduk di atasnya dengan santai. Luhan sedikit menggeser letak kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja yang menjadi pemisah antara ia dan Sehun, menatapnya lekat dan penuh tanya sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Jadi, anda ingin mengetahui kondisi dari Han Sung Kwan-_ssi_?" Tanya Luhan dengan tangan yang mulai merambat ke pegangan laci, menariknya pelan dan membawa satu map berisi catatan medis pasiennya.

"Hng, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Han Sung Kwan-_ssi_ dinyatakan koma sejak 5 tahun yang lalu setelah ia terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil tunggal." Luhan berujar, matanya sesekali menatap Sehun tatkala tangannya mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran catatan medis di atas meja kerjanya.

"Apa... dia punya harapan hidup?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sayu yang sarat akan keraguan. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah menduga bahwa Sungkwan tak lagi mempunyai harapan untuk bisa sadar dari komanya, namun ia berharap Luhan mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Ada jeda beberapa saat setelah pertanyaan Sehun terucap. Luhan seperti enggan menjawab, namun segan jika mengabaikan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak dan meringis, lantas mengulum bibirnya sendiri saat melakukan pertimbangan dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Mm.. itu.. sebenarnya hanya kemungkinan kecil Han Sung Kwan-_ssi_ kembali sadar, sekitar 3%. Tapi keluarganya tetap mempertahankan perawatan untuknya. Dia mengalami pendarahan di otak saat kecelakaan itu. Operasinya memang berjalan lancar, tapi..." Luhan menggeleng kecil, "saraf-saraf di otaknya bahkan banyak yang telah mati. Setiap hari, keadaan itu semakin bertambah parah. Beberapa hari lalu bahkan ada malaikat kematian yang mencocokkan identitasnya. Han Sung Kwan-_ssi_..." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya saat ia merasa tak pasti akan sisa waktu hidup Sungkwan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan getir, kelopak matanya sedikit bergetar saat mendengar malaikat kematian telah datang dan siap untuk menjemput Sung Kwan, "kapan.. kapan dia akan pergi?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, menertawakan pertanyaan Sehun yang jelas tak bisa ia jawab, "malaikat kematian tak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang itu, bukan?"

Benar, itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Anda mungkin mengenal malaikat kematiannya; Kai-_ssi_."

• **Cerish The Memory •**

Diluar rumah sakit, nyatanya Baekhyun masih menunggu sejak Sehun meninggalkannya dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang kini bersemayam di benaknya. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengikuti arah langkah kaki Sehun. Ia hanya berdiam disana seraya memerhatikan kesibukan manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Hidungnya berkerut samar dengan mata terpejam saat sebaris aroma darah segar menyapa sistem pernafasannya, itu berasal dari unit gawat darurat. Aromanya begitu kuat dan membuat insting predatornya mulai terbangun.

Iris matanya mulai memerah dibalik kelopak yang tertutup itu dan taringnya perlahan mencuat sebelum sebuah tangan hangat yang lembut menyentuhnya, meredam insting predatornya dan mengembalikannya pada kondisi normal.

Lantas kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sesosok remaja yang paling tak ingin ia temui, Park Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_.." remaja laki-laki itu tersenyum tanpa ragu dengan kedua matanya yang bening hingga Baekhyun dapat melihat pantulan dirinya disana.

Dengan kesadaran yang mulai kembali, cepat-cepat Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol darinya dengan kasar hingga anak itu tersentak dan terlihat begitu terkejut. Namun keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya Chanyeol bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sedang apa _hyung_ disini?" Senyum itu nyatanya masih disana meski yang Baekhyun berikan hanyalah sebuah sembilu yang menyayat hati.

"Bukan urusanmu." Mata Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat dari Chanyeol dan tubuhnya berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan remaja itu disana. Tetapi Chanyeol tak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah hingga dia berhasil mencegah Baekhyun untuk pergi dengan cara berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_.. aku takut. Mereka mengejarku." Chanyeol mendongak dengan wajah cemasnya, mulai mengangkat lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan luka gigitan dalam yang masih baru dan menghitam seperti daging yang busuk.

Baekhyun berjengit, bukan karena rasa khawatir atas keadaan Chanyeol. Tapi karena ia tahu darimana anak itu bisa mendapatkan luka itu. Lantas ia memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol erat dan mengguncangnya keras.

"Kau membawa mereka kemari?" Suaranya mulai meninggi dengan kilatan tajam yang berkabut emosi di matanya hingga Chanyeol mulai menatapnya takut dan ragu. "Katakan dimana mereka sekarang!"

"Di kaki bukit utara." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan yang ragu. Lalu tanpa banyak kata, Baekhyun berlari keluar dari wilayah rumah sakit, masuk ke gang kecil yang sepi lalu mulai berlari dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata melompati atap-atap rumah tanpa disadari oleh manusia, menuju ke kaki bukit utara untuk menghentikan 'mereka' yang dapat membahayakan manusia.

Baekhyun terus berlari dan berlari tanpa henti bersama pikirannya yang kacau tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol yang terluka mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

Dengan kecepatan itu, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil sampai di kaki bukit utara, dia menapakkan kakinya diatas batang pohon albasia, berdiam sejenak disana seraya menajamkan indranya bersamaan dengan kedua taring runcing yang siap merobek apa saja yang kini menyembul diantara perpotongan bibirnya.

Matanya yang sehitam malam mulai luruh tergantikan oleh pupil semerah darah yang berkilat penuh bahaya. Telinga perinya yang mencuat kini mendengar beberapa suara geraman acak yang sarat akan rasa kelaparan tak berkesudahan.

Lantas kakinya meloncat seperti pegas ke udara, mencari asal suara itu dengan semua indra yang ia punya. Sepasang mata pemburunya menatap tajam tanpa sekalipun lengah terhadap sekelilingnya, kedua telinga perinya ikut andil dalam mendengar suara-suara itu dan penciumannya serta merta mengendus bau makhluk ganas yang ia buru.

Kaki Baekhyun dengan handal terus melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon lainnya hingga ia menemukan dimana keberadaan makhluk yang ia cari, _ruthless_.

Makhluk ganas yang berjumlah 4 itu tengah berlari cepat menuju arah kota dan Baekhyun menghalangi mereka tanpa ragu, menghempas dengan kekuatannya dan menggeram seperti hewan buas seraya menunjukkan sepasang taringnya yang tajam. Namun makhluk tanpa akal sehat dan kesadaran itu tak gentar sedikitpun. Mereka justru berbalik menggeram dan menyerang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merupakan putra dari seorang pimpinan _The Council _dan merupakan seorang _hybrid_ tentu saja tak selemah itu. _Ruthless_ bukanlah tandingannya.

"BAIXIAN!"

Tetapi seseorang justru memecah fokusnya. Suara yang mulai memiliki aksen berat itu memekik memanggil namanya dengan menggila hingga ia menoleh penuh keterkejutan dan membuat _rut__h__less_ leluasa menyerangnya. Tubuhnya terpental dengan keras menabrak pohon saat para _ruthless_ itu menyerangnya. Kepalanya berdengung nyeri dengan penglihatan yang mengabur, ia juga merasakan tulang punggungnya begitu sakit saat terbentur. Ia tengah dalam keadaan tak siap saat para _ruthless_ menyerangnya.

Setelah berhasil menyerang Baekhyun, para makhluk pemangsa itu beralih pada sosok _werewolf_ muda yang hanya berdiri mematung penuh keterkejutan. Para _ruthless_ itu menjilat lidah mereka dengan wajah rakus yang jelek dan busuk ketika mencium harum daging serigala yang berasal dari Chanyeol, ditambah lagi Chanyeol memiliki luka yang masih baru akibat ulah mereka sehingga bau darah segar itu semakin memancing.

"PARK CHANYEOL! LARI!" Baekhyun menjerit menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, namun Chanyeol hanya mematung seperti orang idiot.

Tanpa pikir panjang, para _ruthless_ itu meloncat ke arah Chanyeol dan menerjang remaja serigala itu. Chanyeol yang masih terkejut karena Baekhyun yang terluka justru hanya diam saja dan tak siap atas serangan dari _ruthless_ sehingga dia juga terlempar jauh. Kepalanya terbentur batu besar disana dan lehernya terluka karena cakaran kuku _ruthless_ yang tajam.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun yang masih berusaha melawan rasa sakit serta mengembalikan kesadarannya begitu tersiksa saat melihat Chanyeol yang diserang untuk kedua kalinya dan ia tak bisa membantu sama sekali. Meski ia akui ia sangat membenci Park Chanyeol, namun tetap saja tak menghapus fakta bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah remaja yang masih membutuhkan perlindungan orang dewasa.

Kemudian dengan segenap usaha serta tekadnya yang kuat, Baekhyun berhasil memulihkan kesadarannya dan berdiri tegak. Pupilnya melebar saat melihat Chanyeol yang diserang secara bertubi-tubi dan tak bisa melakukan serangan balasan.

Tangannya terkepal kuat dan kakinya berlari cepat, menghantam para _ruthless_ itu dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu, menyerang mereka tanpa ampun dan mengakhiri aksinya dengan melepas kepala _ruthless_ dari leher mereka.

"Park Chanyeol!" Ia berteriak untuk memanggil remaja lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri itu, tubuh remaja itu dipenuhi luka dan baju yang dipakainya berlumuran darah segar hingga Baekhyun tanpa sadar merasakan kepanikan.

_Hybrid_ peri itu menghampiri Chanyeol, memangku kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi anak lelaki itu dengan pelan dalam upaya menyadarkannya. Namun tak ada reaksi, Chanyeol sekarat dan kondisinya sangat lemah. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa tak menyadari jika anak itu mengikutinya.

"Chanyeol!" Masih tak ada jawaban. Tubuh penuh darah itu terkulai lemas hingga Baekhyun nyaris putus asa. "Jangan mati dulu, sialan!"

Deru nafas Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak terasa dan detak jantungnya melemah.

_Tak ada pilihan lain_, pikiran Baekhyun berbicara. Jadi dengan penuh keterpaksaan serta rasa benci yang menyeruak dalam rongga dadanya, Baekhyun perlahan membuka rongga mulut Chanyeol, lalu menempelkan belahan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal remaja itu hingga satu bola putih kecil sebesar mutiara berpindah dari tubuh Baekhyun kedalam tubuh Chanyeol melewati perantara mulut mereka. Itu adalah bola kehidupan para peri. Setiap individu peri memilikinya masing-masing 1. Bola kehidupan itu adalah yang menunjang nyawa mereka dan sumber kekuatan para peri, tapi bukan berarti nyawa mereka terletak disana. Tanpa bola itu, seorang peri tak akan bertahan lebih dari 50 hari. Dan Baekhyun telah meminjamkan miliknya yang paling berharga pada Chanyeol demi menyelamatkan hidup remaja itu. Lagipula, ia hanyalah setengah peri. Jiwanya terbagi menjadi 2; peri dan _vampire_. Mungkin ia bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan tubuh _vampire_ nya.

Dengan rasa panik yang membelenggunya, Baekhyun membawa tubuh ringan Chanyeol dalam pangkuannya, berlari cepat untuk kembali ke wilayah padat pendudukㅡ menuju ke wilayah para _werewolf_.

Dia berlari kencang dengan perasaan tak tentu. Chanyeol adalah makhluk bernyawa, dan merupakan anak dari pimpinan klan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja meskipun ia sangat ingin melenyapkan anak yang telah membuatnya terlibat dalam hubungan tak masuk akal ini.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan kediaman Park, dihadang oleh beberapa pengawal yang menunjukkan taring anjing mereka padanya.

Pupil merah darah Baekhyun telah kembali menghilang dan obsidian nya kembali bersinar cantik. Para _werewolf_ itu menggeram padanya karena bagaimanapun ia adalah setengah _vampire_, ditambah lagi tubuh tuan muda mereka berlumuran darah dalam gendongannya.

**BRAK**

Pintu berdaun dua rumah pimpinan klan _werewolf_ itu terbuka lebar dengan kasar, lantas sosok Park Seojoon keluar dari sana dengan tatapan berapi-api begitu melihat Chanyeol yang terluka.

"CHANYEOL!" Pria dewasa itu berteriak khawatir. Lalu cepat-cepat merebut tubuh Chanyeol dari pelukan Baekhyun, "kau apakan putraku, hah? Dasar monster! Usir dia dari sini dan jangan biarkan dia menginjakkan kaki disini lagi!"

Kebencian _werewolf_ terhadap _vampire_ memanglah begitu mendarah daging hingga Seojoon bahkan menghakiminya tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, padahal jika Seojoon mau sedikit membuka hati nuraninya, ia akan sadar bahwa disana Baekhyun juga terluka dan berlumuran darah.

Seojoon membawa tubuh Chanyeol kedalam rumah, meninggalkan para penjaga yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Karena tak ingin membuat keributan yang lebih parah, Baekhyun segera mundur dan meninggalkan wilayah _werewolf_ karena ia yakin Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja setelah menerima bola kehidupannya.

_"Xian! Kau dimana?"_

Suara Sehun terdengar menggema dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun bahkan melupakan Sehun yang masih berada di rumah sakit.

_"Er ge, pulanglah lebih dulu dengan mobilku. Aku memiliki urusan mendadak."_ Dan ia membalas dengan cara yang sama. Setelahnya ia menutup pikirannya dari telepati dan pergi ke tempat yang sunyi untuk melakukan pemulihan dari luka-lukanya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lengah?" Do Kyungsoo lagi-lagi datang padanya, _guardian_ itu selalu mengganggunya disaat ada kesempatan, selalu penasaran akan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tubuh ini terlalu lemah untukku. Aku tak bisa berbuat semauku karena tubuh ini memiliki batasannya." Chanyeol hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya sendirian sejak setengah jam lalu keadaannya mulai membaik. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri didekat pintu balkonnya sejak lama.

"Kau membuat Baixian berada dalam posisi yang sulit."

"Aku bahkan menerima bola kehidupan dari tubuh perinya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, meskipun tadi kesadarannya hilang, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan saat bibir sedingin pualam itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dan bagaimana bola kehidupan itu membantu tubuh lemahnya untuk bertahan dan pulih. Bibir itu, betapa ia merindukannya selama ini. Meskipun itu hanyalah sentuhan ringan, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia begitu merindukan bibir tipis itu, bibir Angwyn-**nya**.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat mengembalikannya. Bola kehidupan Baixian tidak sempurna. Dia adalah darah campuran. Jadi dia bisa saja makin melemah setelah bola kehidupannya tak lagi ada di tubuhnya." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan ujung matanya sebelum lelaki itu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol menuju balkon, menutup pintu balkon tersebut dan menghilang tanpa kata seperti biasanya.

"Xian Xian.." belahan bibir tebal itu bergumam samar, sesekali tersenyum seperti remaja labil seraya mengingat-ingat wajah cantik Baixian. Betapa ia mendamba lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol." Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka pelan bersamaan dengan seorang pria yang masuk kedalamnya, Lee Taeminㅡ sepupu dari Park Chanyeol sekaligus _grand alpha_ dari klan Alklepios.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Remaja itu bergeser dari tempat tidurnya, memberikan ruang untuk Taemin duduk disana.

"Kau masih suka mengikuti Baixian?" Pria itu bertanya tanpa ragu, bahkan tanpa berniat duduk di ranjang Chanyeol sedikitpun. Taemin bersedekap dada, menatap Chanyeol skeptis dengan alis menukik.

"Tentu saja, Baixian _hyung_ adalah _mate_ ku. Aku akan selalu merindukannya jika tidak menemuinya."

Taemin mendengus, lalu menatap Chanyeol lama sebelum membuang pandangannya. "Itu berbahaya. Dia bahkan telah membuatmu sekarat hari ini. Kau harusnya menjauh darinya dan membiarkan orang dewasa mencari cara agar hubungan _mate_ kalian terputus."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Baixian _hyung_! Lagipula itu salah paham, _hyung_. Aku menginterupsinya saat dia melawan para _ruthless_. Dia bahkan terluka parah karenaku. Dan dia memberikan bola kehidupannya untukku. Xian Xian sangat baik, _hyung_. Yang tadi itu hanya kesalahpahaman ayah." Mata Chanyeol membulat, bersikap sepolos mungkin agar Taemin mempercayainya. Namun lelaki itu justru menyipitkan matanya dan mendecih. Setelah itu berbalik menuju pintu dan pergi setelah sebelumnya memberikan lirikan tajam pada Chanyeol yang keras kepala.

Semua orang menentang hubungan tidak masuk akalnya dengan Baekhyun meski mengatasnamakan takdir. Tapi tentu saja jiwa Aamon yang ada dalam diri Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah pada semua penentangan itu karena dia sudah bersusah payah mencari Angwyn nya sampai ribuan tahun lamanya dan membuat takdir baru diantara mereka berdua meski Angwyn terlahir sebagai campuran _vampire_-peri dan ia yang terlahir sebagai _werewolf_. Perbedaan ras tak akan menghalangi cinta masa lalu antara Dewa terkuat di neraka dan seorang Jenderal perang dari surga. Ia bersumpah akan membuat jiwa Angwyn yang berada dalam diri Baixian jatuh kedalam pelukannya seperti dulu.

Sebelum itu terjadi, ia harus menguatkan raga _werewolf_ Park Chanyeol yang ia tempati terlebih dahulu agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar saat ia mengejar Angwyn nya lagi nanti.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Maaf, Yifan. Aku tak bisa lagi. Kita sudahi saja sampai disini." Zitao, pria itu berdiri di depan meja kerja Yifan dengan penuh tekad. Pria _blood sucker_ yang merupakan model majalah _fashion_ dan otomotif milik Lynx _Holding Company_ itu terus menurunkan pandangannya kebawah tanpa berani menatap langsung netra hitam milik Yifan.

"Tatap aku saat kau memutuskan untuk berpisah." Yifan berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan melingkari meja dan duduk disana dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke saku celana. Alasan mengapa ia bersikap begitu santai adalah karena ia meyakini Zitao tak akan mampu mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan alasan apapun. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa lelaki itu mencintainya dengan teramat sangat dan Zitao tak mungkin menghapuskan perasaannya dalam waktu singkat.

Zitao yang ragu pun mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan netra kelabunya dengan obsidian menawan milik Yifan. Ada siratan rasa sakit pada kristal kelabu itu, dan Yifan melihatnya dengan baik.

"Kau masih mencintaiku bukan?" Tanya Yifan dengan wajah congkaknya, menatap Zitao penuh tanya namun lelaki itu hanya diam tak bergeming hingga Yifan merasa gatal untuk kembali berucap, "lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya jika kau masih mencintaㅡ"

"APA GUNANYA CINTA?" Pekikan itu membuat Yifan sedikit terhenyak. Zitao dan matanya yang memerah serta berair itu menatap Yifan tajam namun juga penuh luka. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua sikapmu. Kau yang selalu mengabaikanku. Kau yang selalu menganggapku bonekamu. Kau yang selalu bermain dengan jalang-jalang itu didepan mataku! Kau pikir aku ini apa, Yifan? Hanya karena pada awalnya aku yang jatuh padamu bukan berarti aku akan selamanya menjadi budak cintamu. Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk melepasmu selama ini. Tapi kini aku tahu semuanya tak akan berubah. Karena hubungan diantara kita hanyalah sebatas status."

Yifan bungkam, bukan karena tak mampu melayangkan sederet argumen, namun karena ia memang tak memiliki apapun yang harus ia katakan untuk menenangkan Zitao dan amarahnya. Karena semua yang dikatakan Zitao adalah sebuah kebenaran yang pahit.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan tetap menjadi _grand ambassador _untuk Lynx dan aku pastikan ayahku tak akan menarik uangnya dari Lynx. Aku permisi." Zitao menatap Yifan untuk terakhir kalinya, menatap pahatan luar biasa yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati dan menjadi bodoh selama ini, nyatanya Yifan masihlah bertakhta di hatinya meskipun pria itu selalu membuat sembiluan di hatinya.

Lantas tumit Zitao berputar bersama dengan tubuh tinggi semampainya yang dibalut setelan jas abu berbalik dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Yifan tanpa sebuah penahanan dan pembelaan dari pria dominan itu.

"Wow, ternyata kehidupanmu penuh drama, _yi ge_." Bola mata Yifan bergulir ke ujung matanya saat mendengar suara adik bungsunya yang muncul dari balik lorong pintu masuk.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Sejak Tao _ge_ memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya." Baekhyun melenggang santai memasuki ruang kerja Yifan, lantas menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya di atas sofa dengan mata hitam yang menatap Yifan penuh penghakiman, "darimana kau mendapatkan sifat brengsekmu itu, _ge_? Papa dan mama adalah orang baik. Tapi kau tumbuh menjadi pemain hati. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan ketulusan Tao ge." Baekhyun adalah tipe penyerang yang tak pernah sungkan untuk berbicara secara terus terang tanpa memikirkan efek samping yang mungkin terjadi. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui 2 fakta _unik_ dari mulut Zitao; _yi ge_ nya ternyata mempunyai seorang kekasih selama ini, dan _yi ge _nya ternyata seorang pria brengsek yang suka bermain dengan jalang. _Pandai sekali dia menyembunyikan fakta itu dari famili._

Sayangnya Yifan tengah dalam keadaan hati yang buruk saat ini sehingga pria itu memunggungi Baekhyun dan berkata dengan tegas, "tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Xian."

Baekhyun menghembuskan karbondioksida dari lubang hidungnya dengan pelan, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan 'direktur' disana.

Baekhyun mendengus geli dalam langkah kakinya di koridor menuju _lift_. Hanya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kakak sulungnya yang seperti remaja. _Lift_ membawa tubuh Baekhyun turun ke lantai 1 dimana lobi berada. Tungkainya melangkah dengan pasti, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang jelas-jelas memusatkan netra mereka padanya. Ia tak mengindahkan itu semua karena toh ia tak peduli dan ia sudah tak lagi suka menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik masker dan topi hitam seperti dulu.

Beberapa karyawan menyapanya dengan ramah dan ia hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan karena tak ingin terlalu berlebihan.

Begitu kakinya keluar dari pintu Lynx HC, saat itu pula ia dapat merasakan hawa panas dari _werewolf_ yang sudah ia hafal baunya, Park Chanyeol, alfa yang tak ia inginkan. Dan benar bahwa beberapa saat kemudian penglihatannya yang tajam dapat menangkap sosok remaja Chanyeol bersama seorang pria yang tak ia kenal. Yang ia tahu, pria itu memiliki telinga runcing yang menandakan bahwa ia berasal dari ras peri.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam dan tatapannya jatuh dengan tajam kepada Chanyeol yang dengan beraninya melenggang santai di wilayah kekuasaan ras penghisap darah.

"Xian _hyung_." Suara anak-anak yang berada dalam tahap perubahan menuju dewasa itu menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar yang kekanakkan. Anak itu terlihat jauh lebih baik setelah insiden seminggu yang lalu. Dia bahkan telah bisa menunjukkan lagi deretan giginya yang rapi serta zamrud indah yang berkilau itu padanya.

"Salam, pangeran Baixian. Saya Luhan dari ras _elf_, saya disini untuk mengawasi Chanyeol dan memastikan tak ada kekacauan yang ia perbuat didalam wilayah _vampire_ yang kami injak saat ini." Pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol lantas tersenyum padanya, berusaha memberikan kesan pertama yang baik. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat atas perkenalan Luhan.

"Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milikmu, _hyung_." Anak itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah bola kehidupannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa remaja itu sudah mengetahui tentang ia yang meminjamkan bola kehidupannya. Untuk sesaat wajahnya merah padam mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana ia harus menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Chanyeol untuk memindahkan bola kehidupannya. Dan kini mereka harus melakukan hal yang sama agar bola kehidupan itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Keadaan ini nyatanya lebih parah daripada yang sebelumnya karena saat ini Chanyeol dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Mengerikan.

"Jangan disini." Wajahnya yang memerah lantas berpaling dengan cepat disertai kakinya yang mulai melangkah untuk menuntun Chanyeol demi mencari tempat yang lebih aman karena ia tak mungkin melakukannya disini karena para manusia akan mengira bahwa mereka tengah berbagi kasih.

Namun nyatanya pemikiran Chanyeol berbeda dengan Baekhyun hingga remaja itu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyentaknya kuat hingga lelaki dewasa itu menunduk dan disaat itulah kesempatan datang untuk Chanyeol menempelkan belahan bibir mereka dengan cepat sehingga bola kehidupan seputih mutiara itu kembali berpindah pada Baekhyun.

Setelah prosesnya selesai, cepat-cepat Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol penuh keterkejutan. Tangannya dengan gesit mengusap bibirnya kasar seolah Chanyeol meninggalkan ribuan virus mematikan di bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf menginterupsi. Aku ingin bertanya apakah pangeran Shixun juga berada di gedung ini?" Beruntung Luhan menghalau keadaan hingga Baekhyun yang hampir meledak kembali menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau karena kebodohan Chanyeol.

"Lantai 29."

"Terimakasih. Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian berdua. Saya harus menemui pangeran Shixun terlebih dahulu."

Ucapan Luhan hanyalah angin lalu bagi Baekhyun yang masih kehilangan fokusnya akibat Chanyeol. Sementara ia yang nyaris membunuh anak itu disini, Chanyeol justru malah bersikap biasa saja seolah yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ayo pergi berkeliling sejenak sambil menunggu dokter Lu, _hyung_." Tanpa permisi, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya lembut tanpa perlawanan apapun dari Baekhyun yang masih terkena serangan panik akibat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"_Hyung_." Remaja itu membawanya menuju kursi taman di sebelah gedung perusahaan. Mereka duduk disana dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa ragu. "Aku akan pergi ke Belgia untuk beberapa tahun. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?"

Kening Baekhyun kembali berkerut dengan tatapan tajam, lantas ia menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol dengan perasaan kesal. Perasaannya bercampur aduk dan Baekhyun tak mau mengakui bahwa ada sedikit perasaan tak terima saat Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan pergi untuk beberapa tahun.

"Kau pikir apa pentingnya bagiku? Kau mau pergi kemanapun aku tak peduli. Bahkan saat kau tak kembali pun aku tak akan pernah peduli." Baekhyun berdiri, air mukanya mengeras dan dia berkata tanpa menatap Chanyeol sedikitpun. Dengan amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan, Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum getir seraya menatap punggungnya dengan sayu.

Baixian masih belum berubah padanya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

_**"Aku akan pergi ke **__**B**__**elgia untuk beberapa tahun."**_

Baekhyun masih mengingat ucapan itu. Awal dari semua kekesalannya. Dan itu adalah kali terakhirnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Beberapa tahun itu nyatanya telah berlalu selama 15 tahun lamanya. Sadar tak sadar, Baekhyun telah menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol sejak lama. Meski tak mau ia akui, sesungguhnya perasaan rindu lah yang ia rasakan. Benaknya bertanya-tanya tentang kemana perginya Chanyeol selama ini. Ikatan _mate_ mereka juga masih belum terputus karena para tetua belum menemukan jalan keluarnya sama sekali.

Semuanya belum berubah, Baekhyun masih bekerja di IRPA. Terkadang ia juga bekerja di perusahaan di waktu senggang seperti saat ini, membantu Yifan atau Sehun dalam pekerjaan mereka atau bahkan menjadi asisten dadakan untuk papanya sendiri.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di Belgia. Tak ada kabar apapun selama 15 tahun terakhir. Entah akan sampai berapa lama lagi Chanyeol pergi dan entah sampai kapan ia akan terus memikirkan itu.

"_Xiao_ Xian, hari ini temani papa pergi ke pesta perjamuan _Impact Construction_. Yifan dan Sehun papa tugaskan ke luar kota jadi mereka tidak bisa pergi kesana. Jadi kau yang menggantikan." Kedatangan Yunho memecah lamunan di benaknya. Lantas ia menatap sang ayah dengan sedikit terkejut karena sebelumnya ia tengah memikirkan hal lain.

"Baik papa, aku akan bersiap-siap." Baekhyun berdiri dari meja kerjanya, tersenyum simpul pada sang papa dan melenggang pergi untuk melalukan apa yang ia katakan. Bukan hal yang berat menemani papanya ke pesta perusahaan. Itu sudah sering terjadi. Meski ia tak menyukai suasana dalam pesta, tapi ia harus berbaur dengan para manusia itu.

Setelah keluar dari gedung perusahaan, Baekhyun pergi ke butik pria dan memilih setelan jas untuk pergi ke perjamuan nanti. Ia juga pergi ke salon untuk menata rambutnya dan merapikan dirinya sendiri agar lebih pantas. Setelahnya ia kembali ke perusahaan dan nyatanya papanya sudah menunggu di lobi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Paman Joonmyeon juga ikut?" Baekhyun bertanya begitu melihat sosok Joonmyeon yang juga ada disana dengan setelan tuxedonya yang mewah.

"Tentu. Yixing adalah CEO _Impact Construction_. Aku harus kesana dan menemuinya." Joonmyeon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menarik tuxedo yang ia pakai ke bawah dan merapikan dasinya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang sangat Baekhyun tahu makna dibaliknya.

"Ternyata ada maksud tertentu." Baekhyun bergumam samar dengan kekehan kecilnya, mengikuti langkah kaki papanya memasuki mobil dan melaju menuju tempat pesta perjamuan.

"Ini daftar perusahaan yang diundang dan ini adalah daftar perusahaan yang sudah dikonfirmasi akan hadir malam ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan gadgetnya pada Yunho setelah sebelumnya ia memeriksa daftar nama perusahaan. Dan salah satu dari sekian banyak perusahaan yang akan datang salah satunya adalah _Wolf Hotel and Resort_, salah satu bisnis keluarga Park Seojoon yang berupa perusahaan perhotelan.

"Omong-omong, sudah lama aku tak melihat putra Park Seojoon." Joonmyeon yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama Yunho menatap Baekhyun yang duduk didepan lewat kaca spion. "Alfamu, dia kemana, _Xiao_ Xian?"

"Dia pergi ke Belgia sejak lama." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil, enggan menatap Joonmyeon serta Yunho yang menatapnya dengan rasa iba.

"Belgia?"

"Jangan bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Joon." Yunho berbisik dan menyenggol lengan Joonmyeon. Ia tahu bahwa suasana hati Baekhyun selalu memburuk ketika membicarakan soal Chanyeol. Yunho tahu putranya merindukan alfanya meski Baekhyun tak pernah mengatakan itu secara langsung.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil mereka berhenti di pelataran gedung yang menjadi tempat pesta. Para pengawal disana membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan mereka masuk kedalam dengan sorotan kamera wartawan yang senantiasa mengikuti setiap langkah mereka. Tentu saja, Lynx _Holding Company _adalah perusahaan besar yang menguasai hajat hidup orang banyak, ditambah lagi disana ada Baixian yang jarang sekali tampil di muka umum.

"Selamat datang Lynx _Holding Company_." Seorang pria berusia setengah abad menyapa mereka ketika memasuki _hall_, manusia itu menyalami mereka satu persatu. Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sekretaris Yixing. Cukup aneh karena Yixing memilih pria tua sebagai sekretarisnya.

"_Xiao_ Xian, pergilah berkeliling. Papa dan pamanmu akan berbicara dengan yang lain terlebih dahulu." Yunho menepuk bahu Baekhyun beberapa kali sebelum pria itu pergi bersama Joonmyeon dan beberapa rekan kerjanya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri asing disana.

Matanya menyapu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menatap apapun yang dapat ia lihat dan mengamati setiap kesibukan yang dimiliki oleh tiap-tiap individu. Lantas pandangan matanya terhenti pada meja minuman di sebelah kiri ruangan hingga ia membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya kesana.

Gelas bening berisi _red wine _lah yang ia ambil dari meja kala tubuhnya berdiri di depan meja minuman dengan beberapa orang yang memilih untuk berdiri secara berkelompok.

Perlahan, ia menyesap _red wine_ di gelasnya dengan tenang bersama mata sehitam malamnya yang tetap waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar. Ada berbagai macam bau makhluk _un-age_ disini, diantaranya adalah _werewolf_.

"_Ladies and gentleman_..." seseorang mulai berbicara diatas panggung, namun Baekhyun mengabaikan itu dan lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan tungkai kakinya menuju ke tengah ruangan. Ada bau familiar yang menariknya hingga berjalan ke tengah _hall_. Gelas _wine_ masih berada dalam genggaman jari-jemarinya saat ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan.

Ia menerobos orang-orang dengan tubuh kecilnya yang dapat masuk ke celah-celah para manusia yang berdiri saling berdekatan hingga ia menemukan darimana asal bau familiar itu.

Obsidiannya yang menawan menatap punggung lelaki itu, memerhatikannya dengan seksama seraya berpikir berulang kali. Lelaki itu adalah _werewolf_, dan ia memiliki aroma yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Meski 15 tahun sudah berlalu, tapi ia masih dapat mengingat aroma itu dengan sangat jelas.

Lalu tibalah saatnya pria itu berdiri menyamping, masih dengan posisi mengobrol bersama beberapa orang yang berasal dari rasnya. Lelaki itu memiliki pahatan wajah yang tampan dengan rambut platina, bibirnya tebal dan berwarna semerah _cherry_ dengan bola mata hijaunya yang besar serta hidungnya yang indah.

_Siapa dia? _Benaknya bertanya dalam diam. Ada gelenyar aneh dalam dirinya ketika ia menatap lelaki itu. Seolah ia mengenalnya. Perasaan itu membuatnya limbung hingga lelaki yang ia perhatikan mulai menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya dan kemudian matanya yang sehijau zamrud bertemu dengan obsidian Baekhyun yang tampak berkabut asa.

Rasanya seperti _deja vu_.

Baekhyun yang mematung dengan pikiran kosong dan pria itu yang perlahan berjalan mendekat padanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang seolah menyambutnya.

"Xian _hyung_." Suara berat itu mengalun lembut saat menyebut namanya. Tatapannya yang hangat dan penuh perhatian membuat Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa. Zamrud itu milik Chanyeol. Ia dapat memastikannya.

"Kau siapa?" Tapi nyatanya justru itulah yang ia ucapkan dengan pikirannya yang kacau.

Lelaki itu mengulum bibirnya dengan air muka pura-pura tersinggung, lantas ia mengambil gelas _wine_ yang Baekhyun pegang dan meletakkan itu di meja terdekat. Setelah itu dia menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka merapat dengan intim. Zamrud lelaki itu menatapnya dengan lembut, bibirnya masih tak berhenti untuk tersenyum meski Baekhyun terlihat risih dan hendak melepaskan dirinya.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih kuat sekarang, _hyung_. Kau tak akan bisa melawanku lagi." Ia berbisik dengan suara setengah seraknya, tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar dan tak mengingat dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Setelah 15 tahun tak berjumpa, hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mata Baekhyun menajam, wajahnya mengeras dan ia mendorong lelaki itu dengan keras hingga rengkuhannya terlepas. Benar jika lelaki itu adalah Park Chanyeol, alfanya.

"Berapa lama makna bertahun-tahun itu bagimu?" Obsidian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Separuh kewarasannya begitu bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana bisa seorang bocah kecil yang kurus dan lemah kini berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang memukau; tampan dan jantan dengan tubuh tinggi semampainya.

"Jadi sekarang kau marah, _Xiao_ Xian?" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka, tangannya naik ke wajah Baekhyun dan membelai pipi _mate_ nya tersebut namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat menepisnya seperti seorang wanita yang tengah merajuk.

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu! Aku jauh lebih tua darimu."

Alih-alih mendengarnya, Chanyeol justru kembali menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh _mate_nya yang sekarang lebih kecil darinya, kemudian ia berbisik rendah di ceruk leher Baekhyun sambil mencuri beberapa kecupan disana, "Xian Xian..."

Baekhyun mematung, membatu dan membisu akan sikap Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak memiliki tenaga untuk mendorong Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku harus memantaskan diri sebelum kembali menemuimu, Xian Xian." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Kesadaran kembali merenggut Baekhyun, dia lagi-lagi menepis tangan Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Hatinya bergemuruh dan matanya panas. _Park Chanyeol kurang ajar_, benaknya bicara. Wajahnya yang rupawan kini berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tapi rasa kesal dan jengkel yang ia simpan selama 15 tahun terakhir menghantam semuanya dan menguasai egonya.

Ia tak mengerti, yang ia tahu ia membenci Chanyeol sampai ke tulang-tulang. Dan ikatan _mate_ ini membuatnya merasakan hal yang aneh pada Chanyeol diluar batas akal sehatnya. Menjengkelkan.

"Xian Xian.." Chanyeol tak akan semudah itu menyerah. 15 tahun ia mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Baekhyun dengan dirinya yang baru. Tak akan ia sia-siakan itu. Ia akan mendapatkan Baekhyun malam ini. Kakinya berlari kecil mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari _hall_. Lantas ia menggapai pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat. "Xian Xian, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Sepasang zamrudnya memejam, meresapi keadaan dan melepas rasa rindu yang selama ini ia tahan terhadap _mate_ nya. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih mempesona dan selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap detiknya."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam sampai ke telinga. Sekeras apapun ia menolak, tetap tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya bergetar akan sentuhan lembut Chanyeol dan bisikan-bisikan sensualnya. Chanyeol yang sekarang sungguh jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol 15 tahun lalu. Sosok anak kecil menyebalkan yang selalu mengekorinya kini berubah total menjadi seorang pangeran tampan yang bahkan tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dan besar daripada dia hingga saat pria itu memeluknya, tubuhnya yang kecil begitu pas dalam dekapan itu.

"Kau tahu.. aku berusaha keras untuk membuat raga Park Chanyeol ini kuat dan dapat mengimbangimu, menjagamu, serta mendekapmu seperti ini, Xian Xian. Aku harus memantaskan diriku untuk menjadi alfa yang bisa kau banggakan." Chanyeol berbisik rendah, dagunya bersandar pada bahu milik Baekhyun dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan-tangan kecil Baekhyun didepan tubuh _mate_ nya.

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang ia ukir begitu melihat Baekhyun dan wajah kakunya yang terlihat merona. Ia sudah selangkah lebih dekat untuk menggapai Angwyn nya yang berharga.

"Xian Xian..." suara berat yang seksi itu kembali berbisik parau penuh damba hingga Baekhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Panggilan itu bukan yang pertama dalam hidupnya, beberapa orang dalam keluarganya terkadang memanggil demikian, tapi rasanya begitu berbeda saat Chanyeol yang melakukannya. "Xian Xian, akuㅡ" ucapannya terpotong begitu ia merasakan pening yang luar biasa di kepalanya serta rasa panas yang menjalar dari pusat kelelakiannya. Pelukannya pada Baekhyun melemah dan kesempatan itu Baekhyun gunakan untuk melepas pelukan Chanyeol hingga pria itu nyaris jatuh karena rasa peningnya. Obsidian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya karena tiba-tiba pria itu bersikap aneh. Tubuh alfa itu bergetar, dan wajahnya memerah dengan rintihan samar yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. "Ng.. Xian Xian.." Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri, _kenapa harus sekarang?_

"Chanyeol! Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun menyentuh bahu kokoh Chanyeol dan pria itu melenguh tertahan dengan wajah tersika hingga Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku.. aku birahi, Xian Xian."

Obsidian Baekhyun melebar, cepat-cepat ia menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Chanyeol dan mundur beberapa langkah, menatap Chanyeol waspada. Yang ia tahu, seorang submisif lahㅡ atau dalam posisi ini adalah dirinyaㅡ yang seharusnya mengalami masa birahi, bukan seorang dominan. Tapi sekalipun seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mengalami yang namanya masa birahi atau hawa nafsu yang besar untuk menyatukan diri dengan alfanya.

"Ponselku.. tolong hubungi Lee Doyoung." Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dengan susah payah, mengambil ponselnya dari sana dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia membungkuk dengan sempoyongan demi menahan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu seraya merapatkan pahanya kala ia merasakan ruang celana yang ia pakai semakin sesak.

Sementara itu Baekhyun menerima ponsel Chanyeol dengan sedikit gemetaran, lantas menghubungi nama yang disebutkan oleh Chanyeol hingga suara seorang lelaki muda menyahut di seberang sana.

_"Ya, tuan?"_ Sapaan itu berlatar bising yang menunjukkan bahwa Lee Doyoung tengah berada didalam sebuah pesta, dan mungkin adalah pesta perjamuan yang sama.

"Chanyeol.. diaㅡ" Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya, bingung harus mengutarakan dengan cara seperti apa, "ㅡitu."

_"Itu apa? Dan kau siapa? Dimana tuan Chanyeol?"_ Suara Dooyoung meninggi dengan nada panik yang kentara.

"Dia sedang masa birahi." Suara Baekhyun memelan di akhir kata saat ia merasa malu kala kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

_"APA? DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?"_

Mata Baekhyun berkedip cepat saat Dooyoung berteriak dengan begitu keras, namun kemudian ia menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris hilang. "Di halaman gedung."

Setelahnya sambungan telepon pun terputus, dan Dooyoung langsung sampai disana dalam hitungan nano sekon. Pria itu terlihat begitu panik dengan keadaan Chanyeol dan langsung memapahnya pergi tanpa mengindahkan eksistensi Baekhyun disana. Dooyoung membawa Chanyeol meloncati atap-atap bangunan dan berhenti di gedung hotel _Wolf_ beberapa blok kemudian. Tanpa permisi, pria itu membawa Chanyeol ke balkon _penthouse_ dan memapahnya kedalam ruangan seolah itu memang sudah menjadi hak paten milik Chanyeol. Atau mungkin memang demikian.

Baekhyun masih mengekori di belakang mereka, dan ia melihat bagaimana Dooyoung membaringkan Chanyeol di atas ranjang dan memberinya sebuah pil dengan telaten seolah itu sudah sering ia lakukan.

"Kau ini siapa? Telinga peri dengan bau penghisap darah yang menjijikan." Dooyoung berdiri di depan Baekhyun, di atas balkon. Hidungnya mengendus seperti anjing dan alisnya menukik tajam seolah menghakiminya.

"Aku darah campuran." Wajah Baekhyun berpaling seolah enggan untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan Dooyoung menatapnya dengan terkejut. Satu-satunya darah campuran di dunia mereka adalah putra dari pimpinan Korean _Council_; Baixian, yang artinya adalah _mate_ Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang sejak tadi? Jika kau mengatakannya lebih awal aku pasti akan membiarkan kalian bersetubuh alih-alih memberinya pil lagi." Kalian yang dimaksud adalah ia dan Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun bahkan merah sampai ke telinga saat mendengar ucapan frontal Dooyoung yang tampak tak berdosa setelah mengatakannya seolah itu adalah ucapan biasa.

"Kenapa Chanyeol mengalami masa itu? Bukannya dia seorang alfa?" Baekhyun sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Selain karena ia ingin tahu, ia juga tak mau Dooyoung membahas tentang topik sebelumnya karena itu memalukan.

"Karena _mate_ nya bukanlah seseorang dari kaum _werewolf_, maka ia yang merasakan birahi." Dooyoung tak lagi menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda dari Chanyeol itu bersandar di pembatas balkon. Mata hitam semi hazel nya menatap hamparan kota Seoul dan lampu-lampu yang menyala di sepanjang penglihatannya.

"Sejak kapan dia mulai seperti itu?"

"Sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Meski dia tuanku, ku akui bahwa dia itu orang yang bodoh. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempat _mate_ nya sejak kali pertama ia mengalami masa birahi. Namun dia keras kepala dan terus bersikeras beralasan bahwa dia belum pantas menemuimu. Aku sampai lelah tiap kali dia masuk masa birahi karena akulah yang harus menanganinya dan memberinya pil pereda panas." Dooyoung bercerita dan menghela nafas tanpa sungkan, mencurahkan beban di benaknya selama ini. Meski begitu, semua keluhan itu terlihat seperti gurauan semata seolah Dooyoung sebenarnya tak merasa lelah melayani Chanyeol sebagai tuannya.

"Seberapa sering ia mengalami masa itu?"

"Tak tentu. Tapi sekitar 4 sampai 5 kali dalam setahun. Tapi kali ini datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Dooyoung mengerutkan keningnya seperti tengah berpikir, lantas kepalanya berputar pada Baekhyun dan menatapnya serius, "aku tak peduli apa kau menerima tuan sebagai alfamu atau tidak, atau apakah kau berasal dari ras yang berbeda maupun fakta bahwa kau putra _Lord_ Yunho. Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa kau harus melakukan penyatuan dengan tuan saat dia sedang mengalami masa birahi. Kau tak berhak menyiksanya seperti ini. Dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini menahan hasratnya."

Tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada sosok Chanyeol yang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan lelap. Wajah tampannya dipenuhi peluh dan sedikit memerah dengan tampilan yang cukup kacau. Namun Baekhyun menepis rasa ibanya, kembali teringat akan takdir yang sudah berbuat tidak adil padanya.

"Seharusnya takdir juga tak berhak memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Disini bukan hanya dia yang menjadi korban." Pada akhirnya keegoisanlah yang menguasai. Tanpa perasaan, Baekhyun pergi dari balkon _penthouse_ dengan cepat sampai tak terlihat lagi hingga Dooyoung menggeram dan berekspresi muram.

Takdir yang dilewati Park Chanyeol dan Baixian sepertinya akan berlangsung dengan rumit.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman keluarganya tanpa memberitahukan terlebih dahulu pada sang ayah maupun pamannya bahwa ia pulang lebih dulu. Pikirannya terlalu kacau hanya untuk sekedar melakukan telepati atau menelpon lewat ponsel.

Ia melonggarkan ikatan dasinya begitu kakinya sampai di depan kastil yang keluargannya tinggali. Beberapa penjaga menyambutnya selayaknya seorang anggota _royalty_, mereka bahkan menawarkan untuk membawakan jas yang ia pakai namun ia mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tak membutuhkan bantuan apapun untuk saat ini. Rambut pirangnya yang hampir sewarna dengan kulit pucatnya terurai acak. Obsidiannya yang dingin bahkan terlihat begitu suntuk seolah ia akan mengoyak daging siapa saja yang mengusiknya dengan sepasang taring runcingnya.

"_Xiao_ Xian.." suara Jaejoong mengalun lembut memanggil namanya hingga Baekhyun tak punya alasan untuk menghindar. Jadi dia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan bahu yang sedikit turun dan duduk tepat di sebelah sang mama yang tengah menonton tayangan berita di televisi. "Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal? Bukannya hari ini kau menemani papamu ke perjamuan?" Jaejoong menatap putra bungsunya dengan lembut. Lantas saat Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu, Jaejoong langsung membelai kepala putranya.

"Hanya ingin."

"Hari ini pasti kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol kan setelah sekian lama? Bagaimana dia? Menantu mama sangat tampan, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus geli, "dia tak akan pernah jadi menantumu, ma."

"Kenapa? Dia kan alfamu, Xian."

"Itu tak akan berlangsung selamanya, 'kan? Suatu saat kalian akan menemukan cara agar aku bisa berpisah dengannya. Papa sudah berjanji."

Jaejoong terdiam dengan sesuatu yang berada di pikirannya. Ia tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya hanyalah terlalu takut untuk menjatuhkan hatinya dan menyerahkan hatinya sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Keraguan dan ketakutan yang ia alami tak lain dan tak bukan karena rencana para orang tua yang berniat memisahkan mereka sejak awal. Mungkin Baekhyun takut disaat ia jatuh sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol nanti, mereka justru menemukan cara untuk memisahkan ikatan takdir keduanya. Baekhyun takut terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri dan menderita sendirian.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi, Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia telah bersikap jahat karena menyembunyikan fakta penting.

Fakta bahwa ikatan Baixian dan Chanyeol adalah ikatan reinkarnasi jiwa Angwyn bersama jiwa Aamon yang terus mencari pasangannya selama ribuan tahun.

Beberapa pekan lalu, ia mendatangi gereja dimana Boa ㅡmanusia peramal itu tinggal. Ia menanyakan tentang ikatan Chanyeol dan putranya yang sangat janggal. Dan Boa berkata dengan penuh keyakinan disertai matanya yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang.

"Ikatan yang bukan sekedar ikatan. Reinkarnasi dan dendam masa lalu. Angwyn yang mati dalam pengkhianatan. Aamon yang berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan. Chanyeol dan Baixian, dua makhluk terlarang yang disatukan oleh keegoisan cinta dan takdir ras masing-masing."

Putranya, Baixian, pangeran kecilnya, nyatanya adalah reinkarnasi dari sebuah kehidupan luar biasa; Angwyn, dengan julukan dewa perang musim dingin bersama rambutnya yang seputih salju, seseorang yang berasal dari ras yang tinggal di surga.

Bersama dengan Aamon, salah satu dari lima dewa terkuat penguasa neraka, ras iblis yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ras angel.

Keegoisan cinta, dan kesalahan yang membawa mereka pada takdir baru.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Baixian?"**_

_**"Selama mungkin yang aku bisa."**_

.

.

.

Detak jarum jam yang berbunyi ditengah sunyinya malam adalah satu-satunya melodi yang mengalun dengan ritme pelan di kamar Baekhyun yang bernuansa klasik dengan warna kayu yang mendominasi. Angin berhembus kencang melewati pintu balkon yang terbuka namun Baekhyun tetap terlelap tenang seolah kulitnya mati rasa.

Cahaya remang didalam kamar menjadi suasana yang nyaman untuk terus memejamkan mata. Perapian di ujung ruangan juga masih menyala meski angin kencang masuk melalui pintu balkon.

Ada dua sofa kecil didekat pintu balkon, salah satunya ditempati sosok pria berambut platina yang duduk disana sejak 2 jam yang lalu dengan bertumpang kaki angkuh. Zamrudnya yang menyala dalam kegelapan itu lekat menatap Baekhyun yang masih berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang tanpa melewatkan satu detikpun seolah ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun jika ia lengah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih tertidur saat angin berhembus kencang? Dasar _e__lf_ ceroboh." Pria itu; Chanyeol, bergumam samar saat tubuhnya berdiri tegak dan tungkainya bergerak untuk membawa tangan-tangan kokohnya demi menutup pintu balkon dan menggerai tirai untuk menutupi pintu kaca tersebut.

Lututnya berbalik saat ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, duduk di tepian ranjang dan menatap belahan jiwanya itu dengan tatapan mata yang teduh. Jemarinya bergerak untuk membelai wajah Baekhyun yang luar biasa cantik di matanya. Bibir tebalnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus untuk Baixian-**nya**.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, hendak mencuri sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir ranum _mate_ nya sebelum tiba-tiba kelopak sipit itu terbuka dengan obsidiannya yang menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Dengan refleks pertahanannya, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol keras sampai tubuh tinggi _wolf_ muda itu terlempar dan menabrak dinding batu di samping tempat tidur. Pria itu tersungkur di lantai dengan terbatuk saat darah segar keluar dari celah bibirnya. Kerasnya dorongan Baekhyun dan tubuhnya yang tak siap mendapat serangan membuat keadaannya begitu kacau. Bukan main memang kekuatan seorang _hybrid_.

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bergumam penuh keterkejutan dengan tatapan waspada, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Chanyeol. Omong-omong, sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang berada dalam masa birahi.

"Xian Xian, itu sakit sayang." Chanyeol berdiri sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Lukanya pulih dengan cepat karena ia seorang _werewolf_ alfa. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan tangan kiri yang memegangi dadanya yang sedikit sesak akibat dorongan keras Baekhyun, ia merasakan 2 tulang rusuknya patah karena itu. Namun itu bukanlah masalah selama ia dapat memulihkan diri dengan cepat.

"Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun beringsut mundur dari tempat tidurnya seiring dengan Chanyeol yang terus melangkah maju. Ia terus mundur dengan perasaan panik hingga tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah berada di ujung tempat tidur dan nyaris terjatuh apabila Chanyeol tak cepat-cepat berlari kesana dan menahannya.

"Hati-hati, Xian Xian." Chanyeol berbisik rendah di sebelah telinga Baekhyun, mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Baekhyun kala _mate_ nya itu berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Bibir seksinya tertawa renyah ketika melihat wajah merah padam milik Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh kecil itu dengan sebuah seringaian sensual.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mulai meronta, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya namun nyatanya kekuatan Chanyeol benar-benar kekuatan seorang alfa. Meski ia jauh lebih tua dibandingkan Chanyeol, nyatanya Chanyeol benar-benar meningkatkan kekuatannya selama di Belgia sehingga pria itu bisa sekuat ini.

"Aku ingin melihatmu merengek sekali saja, Xian Xian," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar untuk menggoda Baekhyun, "_seperti dulu_" untuk kalimat terakhir, ia berbisik dengan zamrud sayunya yang bergairah hingga Baekhyun tak menyadari apa yang baru saja pria itu ucapkan.

"Mati saja kau, Park!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam disertai alis yang menukik dan hidung kembang kempis karena emosi yang bergejolak. "Dasar kau anak kurang ajar!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian menyingkir dari atas tubuh Baekhyun hingga _hybrid_ itu bisa menjauh dari Chanyeol dengan tatapan sengit yang senantiasa ia layangkan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bicara pada ayahmu mengenai permohonan izin ke IRPA untuk tidak bekerja selama 1 minggu penuh."

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar, rasa kesalnya yang menggunung bahkan telah meledak dari ubun-ubun hingga menciptakan asap imajiner yang membumbung tinggi ke udara layaknya asap dari gunung berapi, "atas izin siapa kau seenaknya mengizinkan aku dari pekerjaanku?" Obsidian berkilau itu kini terlihat berapi-api dan penuh kobaran emosi. Naas, Chanyeol mengabaikan itu dan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo bangun hubungan kita dari awal lagi, Xian Xian." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu melangkah ke pintu balkon dan menghilang disana dengan kobaran api yang melahap tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa.

Begitu Chanyeol pergi, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mata menatap awas ke seluruh sudut kamar, "aku mencium bau anjing basah disini." Itu Kris dan tatapan tajamnya.

Lantas Baekhyun berdengung samar dan kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur, mengabaikan Kris.

_'Lebih tepatnya anjing bakar.' _

"Alfamu barusan dari sini?"

"Hng."

"Baixian!"

"Kubilang ya! Pergilah!" Baekhyun tidur memunggungi Kris dan Kris hanya terdiam saat adiknya menaikkan nada bicaranya, setelahnya si sulung itu pergi dari kamar Baekhyun tanpa sepatah katapun.

Hubungan mereka cukup tidak baik setelah 15 tahun lalu Baekhyun memperdebatkan masalah Kris dan Zitao. Dan sampai saat ini hubungan mereka tak kunjung membaik. Baekhyun yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan brengsek Kris, dan Kris yang tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun yang keras kepala tetap pergi bekerja ke pulau tempat balai penelitian IRPA berada. Ia mengendarai kapal _perry_ sendirian tanpa mau menggunakan kekuatannya seperti biasa.

"Baixian? Bukankah kau izin untuk seminggu kedepan?" Suara Gao Weiguang menyapanya didepan pintu laboratorium begitu ia sampai disana dengan jas lab yang masih berusaha ia kenakan setelah sebelumnya cukup terburu-buru datang dari ruang kerjanya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus ringan, mengibaskan tangannya pada Weiguang dan memasuki laboratorium tanpa mengindahkan pria China yang masih ingin tahu alasan Baekhyun bekerja di hari cutinya. Namun pria dari ras _shape shifter_ elang itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh dan pergi untuk menemui profesor lain di ruangannya; membiarkan Baekhyun mengurus urusannya sendiri.

"Apakah cuti itu hanya lelucon, Bai?" Changmin dengan rambut sarang burung serta kacamata tebal yang tersangkut di pangkal hidungnya bertanya tanpa menoleh begitu Baekhyun memasuki laboratorium dan mulai melanjutkan proyek pribadinya di pojok ruangan.

"Bisakah berhenti menanyakan tentang itu?" Mata merah yang menggoda itu menatap Changmin tajam hingga professor yang seusia dengan ayahnya itu menekuk wajahnya bosan.

"Terkadang makhluk hidup memang harus bersosialisasi, Bai." Jawab Changmin seraya berlalu untuk mengambil beberapa tabung reaksi serta erlenmeyer dan botol beling berisi cairan kimia didalam lemari kaca yang berada di sisi lain ruangan.

Dan Baekhyun lebih memilih mengabaikan itu mengingat suasana hatinya cukup buruk pagi ini. Park Chanyeol dan segala keputusan sepihaknya membuatnya begitu kesal dan ingin menancapkan kedua taringnya di leher pria itu sampai putus.

Namun itu hanyalah keinginan yang tak akan pernah bisa terealisasikan karena pada kenyataannya saat mencium bau Chanyeol, tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan dan sedikit bergetar dengan perasaan mendamba yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan, seperti saat ini.

Ia nyaris memukul meja di laboratorium saat itu, saat aroma _werewolf_ Chanyeol tercium olehnya yang menandakan pria itu berada di pulau ini dan mungkin sedang membuat keributan seperti belasan tahun silam saat pria itu masih anak-anak.

Jadi tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang terus bertanya kemana ia akan pergi, Baekhyun meninggalkan laboratorium, berlari menyusuri isi gedung yang ia tempati hanya untuk keluar dari sana dan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan.

Baekhyun menyugar rambutnya ke belakang dengan rasa frustasi. Orang-orang mulai mengalihkan atensi kepadanya saat ia berlari di sepanjang bangunan tanpa tergoda untuk menoleh pada siapapun. Hingga kemudian langkah kakinya berhenti didepan gerbang masuk di tepi pulau dengan hamparan aspal yang bersanding bersama rerumputan menjadi pendominasi disana.

Yang ia lihat adalah Park Chanyeol dewasa yang berdiri tanpa goyah dikelilingi para _shape shifter_ penjaga yang memegang senjata. Mata mereka memandang waspada sementara Chanyeol terlihat begitu santai seolah ia tak merasa terancam secuil rambut pun.

"Xian Xian." Senyum lelaki tampan itu mengembang dengan tatapan hangat yang berseri-seri begitu melihat sosok yang dicarinya berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan jengah yang sama sekali tak ia hiraukan.

Para penjaga itu merapat ke pinggir, memberikan ruang untuk Profesor Baixian menemui _werewolf_ tak di undang itu.

"Kekacauan apa yang kali ini kau perbuat?" Mata sipit yang sinis itu mendelik menatap sang alfa.

"Aku bukan lagi anak-anak seperti dulu, Xian Xian. Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu." Langkah kaki yang lebih muda mendekat padanya tanpa berusaha ia halau. Segala teguran untuk Chanyeol tak pernah berhasil, termasuk teguran untuk tak memanggilnya dengan cara yang kurang ajar.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana, Park Chanyeol."

"Padahal Tao _ge_ telah bersusah payah membuat lubang waktu untuk kita lewati, Xian Xian." Chanyeol menunjuk lubang terobosan di sebelah barat sana dengan ujung jempolnya yang mengarah ke samping. _Persis seperti yang dibuat Doctor Strange_, Baekhyun berkata dalam kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana Chanyeol yang seorang _werewolf_ dapat mengenal Zitao yang merupakan _vampire_ murni dan mantan kekasih Kris itu.

"Kau mungkin harus mendaftarkan nama alfa-mu kedalam daftar tamu pulau RD agar kami tidak mencurigainya, prof. Bai." Seseorang dari ras kaukasoid bermata biru berbicara dengan nada dan desahan nafas gurau. Lelaki itu menurunkan senjatanya, begitupun dengan tingkat kesiagaannya.

Untuk apa waspada terhadap seorang _werewolf_ alfa jika _mate_ nya juga ada disana?

Itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup sia-sia karena banyak orang percaya bahwa _mate_ _werewolf_ adalah penenang paling ampuh untuk alfanya.

Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu sejenak, beralih pada Baekhyun dan mengangkat alis kirinya dengan congkak, "kupikir dia benar."

Sementara itu Baekhyun mendengus dan membuang muka dengan perasaan kesal yang menyelimuti kepalanya. Park Chanyeol berhasil tumbuh menjadi pria tampan dan mempesona, juga menjengkelkan.

"Jangan mengujiku."

"Aku akan sering menemui _mate_ ku disini. Apakah itu salah?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut serta senyuman kecil yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang merupakan _mate_ nya.

Chanyeol mendekat, meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang begitu ramping dalam genggamannya untuk kemudian menarik lelaki itu pergi melewati portal waktu yang diciptakan Zitao beberapa saat lalu atas permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi hingga mereka sampai di _penthouse_ yang terakhir kali Baekhyun datangi saat Chanyeol mengalami masa birahi.

"Untuk apa kita disini?" Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, matanya menatap sekitar dengan waspada, termasuk portal yang telah menghilang saat mereka sampai di _penthouse_.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini berdua bersamamu, Xian." Bisikan Chanyeol begitu lembut, senyumannya yang mempesona begitu memukau dan tatapannya yang selembut beledu dapat menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Zamrud nya menatap Baekhyun dengan jernih tanpa hawa nafsu, begitu tulus dan luar biasa penuh kasih sayang.

"Tunggulah disini sejenak. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat. Jangan mencoba melangkah keluar dari _penthouse_ ini, Xian Xian. Ini adalah wilayah serigala. Meskipun kau adalah _hybrid_ dan mate ku sekalipun, tempat ini tak akan aman untukmu. Disini, baumu bisa tertutupi oleh bauku." Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat sebelum ia pergi tanpa mengatakan kemana tujuan ia pergi.

Dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa _penthouse_ ini sudah di tandai oleh Chanyeol, setiap tapak kaki serigala memiliki baunya masing-masing, mereka ㅡpara serigala, juga meninggalkan bekas cakaran pada teritorial mereka agar serigala lain tak seenaknya memasukinya.

Sama halnya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, meninggalkan bekas cakaran di kusen jendela yang terbuat dari kayu dan memenuhi seisi _penthouse_ dengan baunya; bau anjing basah jika Kris yang mengatakannya.

Mata hitam Baekhyun berputar mengitari setiap penjuru ruangan, mengamati setiap detail yang ada dan menyimpannya baik-baik didalam memori. Kakinya mulai melangkah menyusuri _penthouse_ Chanyeol dengan langkah-langkah senyap. Dimulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, ruang baca, dan berakhir di pintu coklat yang ia yakini sebagai kamar Chanyeol. Tungkainya berhenti disana, mematung tak berani membuka pintu karena ia tahu itu adalah daerah privasi Chanyeol. Jadi ia berbalik dan hendak pergi sebelum wajahnya menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

Ia terantuk, terkejut dan mendongak untuk menatap Park Chanyeol dengan kilatan mata kesalnya. Sangat disayangkan bahwa ia tak menyadari kehadiran pria itu, padahal biasanya dadanya bergemuruh keras saat Chanyeol ada di dekatnya.

"Kau mau melihat kamarku, hm?" Lelaki muda itu melangkah hingga tubuh keduanya merapat ke pintu kamar Chanyeol. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk membuat kening mereka berdua bersentuhan dan Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma yang segar dari Chanyeol alih-alih bau anjing basah seperti yang Kris katakan.

"Tidak." Ia menjawab cepat, secepat Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya demi merendahkan posisi wajahnya agar sama dengan _mate_ kesayangannya itu.

"Matamu berkata sebaliknya, sayang."

Hidung Baekhyun berkerut samar, "mataku tak punya bibir untuk berkata seperti itu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jenuh dengan debaran jantung yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Yang lebih muda tak mengatakan apapun, hanya terkekeh dengan perasaan tergelitik yang luar biasa, merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dalam dekapannya sebelum membuka pintu kamar di belakang Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Tak ada yang ia sembunyikan, dan tak akan ada yang ia sembunyikan dari _mate_ nya, kecuali satu hal _**itu**_. Rahasia, uang, artefak, hobi, atau bahkan mayat beku seperti di film-film, tidak satupun dari itu ada di kamarnya dan tak satupun ia sembunyikan.

Sebetulnya, Baekhyun ingin memutar kepalanya ke belakang demi melihat isi kamar seorang pemuda _werewolf_ yang 15 tahun tinggal di Belgia, namun harga dirinya yang sebelumnya berkata 'tidak' pada Chanyeol akan merasa tersakiti jika ia melakukannya.

"Lihatlah, semua yang aku punya adalah milikmu juga." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun, membiarkan lelaki itu berdiri diatas kedua kakinya sendiri dan melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Lantas saat Baekhyun hanya terus berdiri mematung menatapnya, Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, memutarnya hingga punggung kecil submisif itu menghadap ke arah kamarnya.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun terpana, ruangan yang didominasi kaca tinggi bertirai tipis itu begitu indah dengan pemandangan kota Seoul serta gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang merupakan pemandangan yang sedap di pandang mata. Terlebih saat malam datang dengan lampu-lampu di setiap sudut kota dan lampu kendaraan yang mulai menyala.

"Maaf sedikit berantakan." Baekhyun mendengar suara berat di belakangnya terkekeh manis, tangan kokoh itu sedikit mendorong bahunya hingga ia masuk lebih dalam lalu suara pintu tertutup adalah yang terakhir ia dengar dari pergerakan Chanyeol.

Tak ada satupun kata yang Baekhyun senandungkan, ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol menariknya ke sofa kecil di dekat kaca, menekan bahunya pelan disana hingga ia terduduk diatas sofa empuk yang nyaman itu. Chanyeol duduk tepat didepannya, dan ia baru menyadari eksistensi kantong plastik yang Chanyeol bawa entah sejak kapan. Mungkin itu alasan Chanyeol meninggalkannya sebentar tadi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kaleng dari dalam kantong plastik yang ia bawa, meletakkanya diatas meja dan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk meminumnya.

Ia tahu itu, kaleng berisi cairan darah hewan yang dijual di toko B-Loud yang berkedok sebagai toko penjual rum, terletak di Dongdaemun. Tersembunyi diantara jejeran toko-toko kue, pakaian dan alat musik yang mewarnai pinggiran jalan di Dongdaemun. Hanya dengan kalimat _"blood for l__ife, eat repeat__"_ pemilik toko akan menghampiri siapapun yang mengatakan itu didalam tokonya, membawanya ke bagian toko yang lebih dalam untuk menunjukkan _produk lain _tokonya selain rum.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun mengambil kaleng itu, sebagai bentuk untuk menghargai usaha Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol mengetahui kata kunci untuk membeli kaleng darah di B-Loud.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada kesunyian selama Baekhyun meminum cairan penunjang hidupnya itu sementara Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangannya keluar dinding kaca, menatap hamparan kota Seoul dan makhluk berumur pendek yang melakukan aktivitas siang-malam didalamnya; manusia.

"Belgia adalah kota yang indah," Chanyeol bergumam dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang melengkung samar, "tapi tak semalam pun aku lewati tanpa mengingat Seoul."

Kening Baekhyun mulai berkerut, suara kaleng yang beradu dengan meja kaca terdengar nyaring saat ia meletakkan kaleng yang kini hanya memiliki seperdua isi itu disana, "kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau sangat mencintai Seoul?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Aku menemukanmu disini, setelah banyak waktu yang aku lalui dengan penuh keputusasaan, pada akhirnya aku menemukanmu di tempat ini." Chanyeol tertawa hambar, tak membiarkan Baekhyun mengerti atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

Obsidian Baekhyun meredup; merasa tidak tertarik dengan topik bahasan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol kosong, melihat setiap sudut dan kurva menakjubkan yang pria itu miliki pada pahatan wajahnya tanpa adanya perasaan khusus di hatinya.

"Doyoung.." ucapnya menggantung, "apa dia asistenmu?"

Tatapan Chanyeol yang awalnya jatuh pada pemandangan kota Seoul kini beralih pada Baekhyun bersama dengan pergantian kakinya yang menyilang.

"Dia sekretaris, asisten, dan pengasuhku." Pria alfa itu terkekeh saat menyebutkan kata terakhir, mengingat kembali bagaimana ia melewati waktunya bersama Doyoung yang sangat cerewet dan terkadang terlalu berlebihan dalam melindunginya seperti seorang ibu. Padahal jelas lelaki itu lebih muda darinya.

"Bukankah dia lebih muda darimu?"

"Ya.. tapi dia benar-benar seperti itu."

"Dan pil waktu itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, kedua pipinya mencekung saat ia menghisapnya kedalam dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk, "itu pil pereda panas, bekerja seperti obat penurun panas manusia dan sekaligus obat tidur. Karena saat aku tidur birahiku akan mulai reda dengan sendirinya."

_Doyoung benar, Chanyeol menyiksa dirinya sendiri._

Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering, jadi Baekhyun berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala sudut demi terhindar dari Chanyeol dan zamrudnya yang indah.

"Xian, kudengar kau menjadi kandidat pemimpin klan dan akan maju sebagai anggota _The Council_." Pengalihan topik adalah sesuatu yang tepat disaat-saat seperti ini. Selain itu Chanyeol juga enggan membahas hal tadi lebih lama lagi karena itu bukan bahasan yang bagus.

Lagi, Baekhyun berdeham ringan, jakunnya juga naik dan turun seirama saat itu, "itu hanya kabar burung. Syarat utama menjadi anggota _The Council_ adalah berdarah murni bangsawan. Lagipula Kris jauh lebih memenuhi syarat ketimbang aku meski dia bukan bangsawan murni."

"Itu cara untuk memisahkan kita, bukan? Alibi yang bagus menjadikanmu sebagai pimpinan klan dan anggota dewan _blood-sucker._" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"jangan bicara buruk tentang rasku."

"kau juga pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama, _'kan_ Xian Xian?" Namun Chanyeol mengabaikan peringatan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Karena sesungguhnya jiwa Aamon dalam dirinya sungguh membenci bagaimana cara para makhluk penghisap darah itu mencoba memisahkan dirinya dari takdirnya. _Murahan_. Sampai kapanpun mereka tak akan berhasil dengan cara konyol itu.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, lelaki yang memiliki mata sehitam malam dan sejuta pesona itu hanya menatap zamrud Chanyeol tanpa kata. Matanya bahkan kosong tak menggambarkan apapun, hanya keheningan dan kehampaan yang tersisa disana.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak lagi." Zamrud Chanyeol meredup, menggelap dan memantulkan kobaran penuh tekad yang menggebu-gebu. Sosoknya yang terkesan hangat sebelumnya kini tergantikan dengan sosok berbeda yang dingin dan kaku. Ada sesuatu di balik matanya, Baekhyun melihat itu; sebuah bayangan yang diselimuti api merah menyala. Ia nyaris mendapatkan bentuk sempurna dari bayangan yang ia lihat, namun itu seolah terhalangi oleh kobaran api disana, seolah Chanyeol tak mengizinkannya untuk melihat lebih dalam. Zamrud yang menggelap itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tunduk dan tetap diam. Ia pikir itu kekuatan dari seorang alfa, tapi sesungguhnya itu adalah kekuatan intimidatif Aamon yang begitu berkuasa dan bertakhta di neraka.

"Aku menginginkanmu, selalu menginginkanmu, Baixian." Suara berat itu mengalun penuh syarat, bibirnya tersungging menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh klaim yang sebelumnya tak pernah Baekhyun lihat. Chanyeol benar-benar menegaskan bahwa lelaki itu memiliki hak besar atasnya.

"Aku bukan _mate_ sejatimu, Chanyeol." Sementara itu Baekhyun berusaha berpikir rasional ditengah suasana mencekam yang diciptakan Chanyeol. Pemikiran bahwa status mereka hanyalah sebuah kesalahan takdir dan bersifat sementara membuatnya terbelenggu untuk melepas semua yang ia rasakan, menghalanginya untuk bersikap terbuka atas kedatangan Chanyeol dan badai besar yang dibawanya.

"Omong kosong. Kau adalah milikku, Xian Xian. Hanya aku." Zamrud itu kembali bercahaya seperti semula, kabut yang menutupinya hilang tak tersisa. Sosoknya yang hangat dan dewasa kembali terkemuka, memberikan ketenangan dan kasih sayang yang luar biasa terpancar di matanya hanya untuk Baekhyun semata.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya tak mengerti. Dipikirnya Chanyeol akan berubah dalam bentuk serigala saat matanya menggelap. Nyatanya hanyalah sebuah suasana mencekam yang tak dapat menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

Suara digit angka yang ditekan di bilah _password_ pintu depan terdengar jelas, disusul dengan suara pintu depan yang terbuka bersama langkah kaki dari sepatu kulit beralas kayu yang dilapis busa empuk yang perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka. Setiap pergerakan kecil itu begitu jelas terdengar di telinga sensitif keduanya. Lantas Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Menerka-nerka akan seseorang yang tinggal disini bersama Chanyeol sampai beberapa saat kemudian ketukan pintu kamar terdengar diikuti dengan pintu terbuka dan wajah Doyoung yang cukup terkejut melihat eksistensi Baekhyun disana.

_Jadi penyamaran baunya benar-benar berhasil._ Itu yang pertama kali Baekhyun pikirkan saat melihat air muka Doyoung yang cukup menjelaskan bahwa lelaki itu tidak mencium baunya dari kejauhan.

"Hai."

"Hai?" Doyoung bertanya sarkasme saat Chanyeol melontarkan kata yang sama sebelumnya. _Werewolf_ muda itu berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar pada kusen seraya bersedekap dada disertai mata serigalanya yang menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan jenuh. "Kupikir aku akan melihat kalian sedang melalukan kegiatan panas yang menguras keringat di atas ranjang. Nyatanya yang kulihat hanyalah 2 makhluk berbeda ras yang tengah berada dalam suasana canggung tak terelakkan." Bibir tipis Doyoung menggerutu, bola matanya berputar ke samping dan kakinya berdiri menyilang dengan salah satunya menekuk.

"Kalimat sembrono apa itu? Kau bahkan belum memiliki _mate_." Chanyeol menggugat. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, hanya saja mulut tanpa filter milik Doyoung terkadang membuatnya jengkel. Bukannya ia tak menginginkan apa yang lelaki itu katakan bersama Angwyn-**nya**, hanya saja semua itu butuh waktu. Lagipula Baixian adalah miliknya sampai kapanpun, Avengers sekalipun tak akan bisa memisahkan mereka.

"Oh, _man_! _C'mon_, aku baru 20 dan _werewolf_ normal mendapatkan _mate_ nya di usia 20-30. Aku bukan _werewolf_ aneh yang langsung mendapatkan _mate_ ketika aku terlahir." Doyoung tergelak masih di ambang pintu sementara Chanyeol menajamkan mata hijaunya.

"Kau mengatai majikanmu aneh?" Chanyeol bersedekap, keningnya berkerut seperti manula bersama dengan hidungnya yang ikut berkerut.

"Kau selalu memintaku untuk jujur, tuan Chanyeol." Senyum puas terukir di wajah muda Doyoung. Lelaki itu masih bersandar di kusen pintu seolah itu adalah tempat ternyaman yang ia punya. Hamparan gedung dibalik kaca kamar Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat mengalihkan atensinya pada sang tuan.

Empat detik berlalu dan Doyoung berdiri tegak, mengancingkan jas biru tua yang ia pakai dan mengencangkan ikatan dasinya sebelum melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol dengan ponsel berteknokogi hologram di tangannya.

Pun Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa tampilan Doyoung sangat rapi seperti di pesta malam itu sepekan lalu seolah Doyoung memang sudah disetel untuk selalu berpakaian seperti itu.

"Data pemasaran yang anda minta, tuan." Tiba-tiba saja sosok remaja Doyoung berganti menjadi Doyoung yang tenang dan dewasa. Taraf kesopanannya pada Chanyeol pun kini berbeda. Lelaki yang mengaku 20 itu lalu memberikan ponsel yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol bergumam samar, menerima apa yang Doyoung serahkan padanya sebelum mengoperasikannya menjadi jendela-jendela 15 inci yang transparan di udara, berisi informasi dan data statistik serta grafik yang mumpuni; sebuah dokumen hologram.

"Tolong buat rapat dewan untuk Wolf Hotel dan _handle_ _meeting_ untukku seminggu kedepan di Wolf Group. Atur acara untuk _launching_ W-Forst sesuai dengan konsep yang telah ditentukan pada _meeting_ minggu lalu. Dan jangan ada kesalahan." Chanyeol menutup semua jendela itu, meringkasnya kembali kedalam ponsel dan mengembalikannya pada Doyoung yang menatapnya lurus.

"Maaf?"

"Aku tak ingin bekerja saat kencan." Mutlak, ucapannya bersifat demikian dan Doyoung harus melakukan seperti apa yang ia katakan.

Jadi tak ada kalimat bantahan, lelaki Kim itu hanya menelan semua argumennya bulat-bulat dengan perasaan pahit sebelum pamit undur diri meninggalkan pasangan abnormal itu disana. Mungkin saja besok lusa ia akan mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan memiliki keponakan.

"Kencan?" Kepala Baekhyun meneleng, matanya berkilat tajam untuk Chanyeol saat sosok Doyoung tak lagi terlihat disana.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin memulainya dari awal. Sebuah pendekatan. Kalau bukan kencan lantas aku harus menyebutnya apa?"

"Tak akan terjadi hal apapun seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Baekhyun menyalak, terlihat begitu menolak segala bentuk pendekatan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Memang apa yang ada dalam pikiranku?" Sengaja, Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka. Menyulut api kemarahan Baekhyun yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"_Jokes, baby._" Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya dengan tungkai yang perlahan mengikis jarak antara dia dan Baekhyun. Pria alfa itu lantas berjongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai didepan Baekhyun, mengambil jemari lentik sang _mate_ dengan sentuhan intim yang lembut hingga tak menimbulkan penolakan apapun.

"Baixian, aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Aku ingin kau menjatuhkan hatimu tanpa ragu. Aku disini, selalu disini. Aku ingin memulainya kembali sebagai alfamu, Park Chanyeol. Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Xian Xian. Sangat..."

Untuk sesaat suasana disana terasa begitu menyenangkan dengan atmosfer _pink_ keunguan yang mengudara serta bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran entah dari mana.

Namun pengacau selalu ada. Dan pengacau itu baru saja memecahkan kaca_ full body_ di kamar Chanyeol dengan hantaman keras dari tubuhnya.

Keduanya terkejut, Chanyeol yang refleks menarik Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya seolah Baekhyun adalah gadis manusia dan Baekhyun yang tak berada dalam mode siaga.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, matanya menatap sosok bersayap hitam yang tersungkur di lantai kamarnya dengan kesal. Serpihan kaca bertebaran di lantai dan itu sangat mengganggu. Si pengacau bersayap hitam dengan tampang seramnya berdiri meski sedikit sempoyongan. Sementara Chanyeol bersedekap dada dengan emosi yang berusaha ia tahan kuat-kuat.

"Ayolah, bung. Gedung ini memang memiliki asuransi. Tapi apa yang harus ku katakan pada pihak asuransi? Sesosok _gagak besar_ menabrak dinding kaca?" Tutur Chanyeol penuh keluh. Pikirnya pantas tak ada sinyal bahaya yang ia terima dari saraf-sarafnya yang sensitif, itu karena yang mengacau kali ini hanyalah sesosok serangga yang bahkan bisa ia musnahkan dengan satu jentikan tangan.

Sosok dari ras iblis itu menatapnya geram, namun tertahan karena aura Aamon yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Jadi makhluk itu berniat melarikan diri setelah mengacaukan kencan sang dewa. Tetapi Chanyeol yang murka karena 3 hal terlanjur kesal dan benar-benar menjentikkan jarinya hingga api merah menyala bersama lava melahap tubuh si pengacau sampai habis tak tersisa.

Hal pertama yang membuatnya kesal adalah makhluk itu menghancurkan momen '_pink_-keunguan' yang terjadi antara dirinya dan kekasih hatinya beberapa saat lalu. Yang kedua adalah karena serangga hitam itu merusak _penthouse_nya. Dan hal yang ketiga sekaligus terakhir dalam episode kemarahannya kali ini adalah karena serangga rendahan itu menggeram dan menyalak padanya, dia yang seorang Dewa dari neraka dan merupakan tuan bagi iblis itu sendiri. _Beraninya serangga kecil itu._

Chanyeol berbalik pada Baekhyun yang masih dan selalu banyak terdiam. Mereka saling bertukar tatap untuk beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam gendongannya hingga Baekhyun nyaris menancapkan sepasang taring runcingnya diantara leher jenjang Chanyeol akibat terkejut.

"Aku tak ingin kau menginjak pecahan kaca meski aku tahu pecahan kaca saja tak akan melukaimu, pangeran Baixian."

"Turunkan aku, Park Chanyeol. Ini memalukan!" Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya terbakar tak tersisa, betapa ia membenci dirinya yang lemah dibawah kuasa sang alfa, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Demi Hades, ia tak sedang jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di sofa ruang tamu, mencuri satu kecupan di sudut bibir lelaki itu dan menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat di samping Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol adalah definisi spesimen paling tak tahu malu disepanjang sejarah makhluk hidup. Itu yang Baekhyun pahami sejauh ini.

"Xian Xian.." Begitu indah nama itu terlantun dari bibir seksinya yang diperebutkan banyak wanita. Begitu candu nama itu terucap di lidahnya. Dan begitu lembut sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Dan Baekhyun, jantung perinya berdetak jauh lebih cepat daripada saat ia berlari, aliran darahnya terasa panas dan telinganya merasakan buaian memabukkan ketika suara berat itu membelai telinganya, dan kulitnya begitu sensitif begitu deru nafas panas dari sang _werewolf_ menyapa indera perabanya. _Inikah yang dinamakan ikatan mate?_Benaknya bertanya.

"Apakah selama 15 tahun kau pernah merindukanku?" Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh mereka, tangan kokohnya yang bertato menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Satu tangannya ia selipkan di belakang leher Baekhyun demi menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk belahan jiwanya, hidungnya bergerak diantara telinga dan rambut pirang Baekhyun yang seharum taman bunga. Ia mendominasi Baekhyun dengan sedemikian rupa, bahkan tak membiarkan lelaki itu mendorongnya menjauh. Kekuatan alfa melawan kekuatan _hybrid_. Mereka seimbang, namun Chanyeol sesungguhnya lebih unggul karena dia menyimpan kekuatan Dewa Aamon dalam tubuh _werewolf_nya.

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Aku merindukanmu, _sweetheart_. Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku menahan diriku untuk tak berlari dari Belgia ke daratan Korea Selatan demi menemuimu setiap saat."

_Dan kau tak tahu seberapa sering aku bertanya pada hembusan angin tentang kabarmu selama itu._ Baekhyun menyela dalam hatinya, tak ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia juga sama rindunya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Xian Xian." Chanyeol berbisik parau. Dengan cepat tangannya yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun menarik dagu _mate_ nya kearahnya hingga ia dapat menyatukan belahan bibir mereka berdua dengan intim.

"Hmp.." Baekhyun membelalak, tangannya berusaha mendorong Chanyeol bahkan dengan kekuatannya, namun Chanyeol juga membalas sama kuatnya hingga tak membuahkan hasil. Ia justru membuat keadaan semakin buruk karena Chanyeol justru menahan kedua tangannya dan membuat mereka berdua berbaring diatas sofa dengan Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu melumat, menghisap dan menggigit lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun, menyesapnya seakan tak ada hari esok, tak peduli saat Baekhyun putus asa dan terus menolak ciumannya. Mata besarnya yang hijau memejam saat bibirnya terus melahap bibir candu _mate_ nya.

Di menit ketiga, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya, bibir merah mereka berdua menyatu dengan baik. Jadi saat Chanyeol menarik bibirnya, bibir Baekhyun sedikit tertarik oleh bibir Chanyeol seolah ada perekat disana, seolah ia tak rela berpisah.

"APA KAU GILA?!" Baekhyun menyalak didepan wajah Chanyeol yang masih belum menjauh darinya. Ada kilatan emosi yang jelas terlihat di mata hitamnya. Tangannya yang berada dalam kuasa Chanyeol mengepal, merasa kesal dan jengkel pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melawan kekuatan Chanyeol; bocah lemah yang bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa yang kuat.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tidak meminta izin?" Zamrud Chanyeol menatap obsidian Baekhyun dengan jenaka, "kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada Baekhyun yang menatapnya lurus dan otot-otot lelaki itu yang kini melemas, tak ada lagi perlawanan seolah Baekhyun pasrah akan perlakuannya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya." Perlahan Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, dengan gerakan lambat ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk Baekhyun, masih dengan sepasang matanya yang terbuka dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata Baekhyun seolah tengah menciptakan galaksi sendiri diantara mereka berdua.

Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum, Angwyn nya tetap sama meski telah bereinkarnasi. Dia tetap sosok kecil yang manis dan selalu takluk dibawah kuasanya. Itulah yang membuatnya kalah di masa lalu dan berakhir dengan kisah tragis mereka berdua.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa memori lama Angwyn tak kembali diantara mereka berdua. Biarlah ia sendiri yang mengingat masa lalu yang gelap itu. Ia hanya ingin mereka untuk memulai lembaran baru di bumi yang dipenuhi makhluk tak abadi ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman manis hingga lesungnya terlihat diparas tampannya.

"_Thank's for give me a chance_." Pria muda itu berbisik, lantas bangkit dari sofa, membiarkan Baekhyun memiliki ruangnya sendiri tanpa memaksa lagi. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya dengan air muka terkejut, terkejut atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan terkejut akan kejutan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya ketika bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol.

"Tubuh _werewolf_ ini begitu lemah, Xian. Dia bahkan terluka parah saat serangan _ruthless_ waktu itu hingga kau harus meminjamkan bola jiwamu padaku." Chanyeol membicarakan tubuhnya seolah ia tengah membicarakan tubuh milik orang lain, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya meski samar. "Aku harus berlatih keras agar mencapai keseimbangan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh baru akan sesulit itu." Baekhyun melihat melalui sudut matanya ketika pria itu tersenyum hambar tanpa menatapnya. Tatapannya kosong, lurus kedepan seolah ia tengah menerawang masa depan.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Lantas Baekhyun bangkit untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ada jarak kosong yang cukup panjang antara ia dan Chanyeol, namun tak satupun dari mereka berupaya untuk menghapus jarak itu. Alih-alih menghapus jarak, mereka justru hanya saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Lebih baik kau memang tak mengerti, Xian Xian." Lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil tanpa menatapnya setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama setelah kau mengatakan hanya sebentar." Itu sesungguhnya bukan pertanyaan. Baekhyun hanya merasa antara ingin dan tidak ingin tahu apa alasan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Bocah itu pergi dengan kalimat perpisahan seadanya dan sebuah senyuman yang menggambarkan seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan bodohnya ia terus menunggu dan bertanya-tanya di setiap musim-musim yang berlalu selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini. Hingga saat ia berpikir untuk berhenti menunggu dan berpikir bahwa Park Chanyeol hanyalah seorang bocah pengecut yang tak akan pernah kembali, ia justru dipertemukan dengan seorang pria dewasa yang jauh dari kata 'bocah'; mengaku dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol dan dengan senyuman lembut yang begitu teduh menyapanya, membuatnya kembali teringat dan terikat pada pria itu.

"Aku _'kan_ pergi karena Xian tidak suka padaku." Kepala lelaki itu berputar padanya, menatapnya santai seolah yang ia katakan bukanlah masalah. Namun nyatanya perkataan itu justru menohok hati Baekhyun begitu dalam. Itu memang fakta, tapi ia enggan mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa ia telah menyakiti hati seorang anak kecil dulu. "Kupikir kalau aku tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi tampan juga kuat, kau akan menyukaiku, Bai Xian."

Baekhyun tetap terdiam, ia bahkan tak bisa hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol karena perasaan bersalah yang kini memeluk hatinya. _Werewolf_ muda itu seolah tengah menyalahkan dirinya saat ini, memojokkannya hingga ia tak menemukan celah sempit untuk lari dari situasi ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi alfa yang seharusnya untukmu. Alfa yang bisa menjagamu dan gagah untuk dibanggakan." Chanyeol menatapnya serius, lantas menggenggam tangannya yang kini lebih kecil dari Chanyeol. Kulit _werewolf_ yang hangat itu mendekap permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang sedingin pualam dengan penuh kasih hingga kehangatan itu sampai ke hatinya.

_Apakah aku jatuh terlalu cepat?_ Batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Park Chanyeol dan sejuta pesonanya begitu memukau. Alfanya, dominannya. Ini memang hubungan yang tidak normal, tapi entah kenapa ia tak ingin semua ini berakhir.

"Kumohon jangan pikirkan orang-orang yang berusaha memisahkan kita. Karena dengan ataupun tanpa ikatan _mate_ ini, aku akan selalu menginginkanmu, Xian Xian." Bibir tebal yang hangat itu menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun hingga nafas _werewolf_nya terasa begitu panas di kulit Baekhyun.

Sementara itu peri bertaring itu tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak memiliki arti.

"Aku tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

"Sejak tadi kau terus membicarakan hal-hal yang tak kumengerti." Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol hingga ia kehilangan kehangatan itu. Bagaimanapun Baixian yang jenius tetaplah seorang penakut yang tak berani menjatuhkan hatinya sepenuhnya untuk sang alfa.

"Hanya pikirkan kemana kau ingin pergi bersamaku satu minggu ini, Xian. Jangan memikirkan hal lain." Baekhyun membiarkan tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh rambutnya serta mengusapnya perlahan. Seharusnya ialah yang melakukan hal itu pada Chanyeol mengingat bahwa Chanyeol jauh lebih muda darinya, namun keadaan yang terjadi justru sebaliknya karena tubuh Chanyeol yang tumbuh jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang masih seperti remaja pubertas. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti submisif sejati dibawah kuasa Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Tao _ge_?" Lantas ia teringat bagaimana cara mereka pergi ke _penthouse_ ini dengan instan.

"Aku bukan ayahku yang menarik diri dari ras _blood-sucker_, Xian." Segelintir jawaban singkat yang masuk akal. Hanya saja, faktanya tak sesingkat itu. Kenyataannya adalah Zitao merupakan reinkarnasi dari salah satu pengikut setianya di masa lalu. Zitao di masa lalu begitu setia mengabdi dibawah kakinya hingga saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari belahan jiwanya, makhluk api abadi itu juga memutuskan untuk tertidur panjang dan bereinkarnasi menjadi makhluk penghisap darah di bumi yang sayangnya tidak seabadi wujud apinya sebelumnya.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun merasa tak puas akan jawaban Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar. Seterbuka apapun Chanyeol menerima eksistensi penghisap darah, itu tetap tak menjelaskan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol akrab dengan Zitao yang bahkan jauh lebih tua dari ia sekalipun. Namun Baekhyun tak menyuarakan ketidakpuasannya, ia hanya terdiam dan berhenti untuk bertanya. Jika Chanyeol tak mau mengatakannya, itu seharusnya bukan masalah baginya karena masing-masing dari mereka memiliki hak untuk tetap memiliki rahasia. Terlepas dari apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sebelumnya mengenai tak ada rahasia yang ia simpan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Dan aku butuh bantuan Tao _ge_ satu kali lagi." Chanyeol berdiri diatas kedua tungkai kakinya, lantas mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyertainya hingga Baekhyun dengan ragu meraih tangan itu meski sedikit enggan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah portal perpindahan ruang dan waktu muncul didalam _penthouse_. Chanyeol tanpa ragu menarik lembut tangannya untuk masuk kedalam portal, melewati ruang kosong yang berputar untuk sampai di ujung lainnya. Ia tak tahu kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya, namun ia tak merasa risau karena hati kecilnya menyimpan rasa kepercayaan yang lebih pada Chanyeol. Banyak hal yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata setelah ia menjadi _mate_ seekor _werewolf_.

Mereka keluar dari dalam portal di ujung lainnya, dan Baekhyun menyadari dengan sepenuh akal sehatnya bahwa apa yang kini mereka pijak adalah sebuah bebatuan keras yang asing. Telinga tajamnya juga menangkap suara desing yang tak familiar, angin bertiup kencang dan suara air yang jatuh dari atas tebing yang sangat tinggi beradu didalam telinganya.

"Dimana kita?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Semua yang ia dengar, ia lihat dan ia rasakan begitu asing. Hamparan pepohonan hijau yang tak tersentuh tangan jahat manusia, bebatuan kokoh yang berumur ribuan tahun, aliran air yang jatuh dari hulunya, tebing tinggi yang sangat curam, pancaran pelangi di hilir yang berada diantara bebatuan, langit biru yang tak berawan, angin yang berhembus kencang diatas tebing, suara air yang berlomba-lomba untuk jatuh ke bawah, serta perasaan asing yang justru seolah familiar di dadanya.

"Angel Falls, Venezuela." Chanyeol masih menatapnya lamat-lamat. Ucapan singkatnya yang penuh makna, ia harap Baekhyun mengerti itu, namun nyatanya _hybrid_ itu tak mengharapkan apapun dari ucapan Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu dibalik siratan mata Chanyeol untuknya; sebuah kerinduan yang teramat dalam, yang tak akan pernah ia mengerti sampai ia mengingat kembali siapa ia di kehidupan sebelumnya. "Kau tahu kenapa tempat ini dinamai Angel Falls?" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dari balik punggungnya. Dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu kecil _mate_ nya dan matanya perlahan terpejam dengan nyaman tanpa menghiraukan dimana mereka saat ini berdiri; tebing tempat jatuhnya air setinggi ribuan meter.

Baekhyun memilih bungkam, darah _vampire_ nya berdesir akan sentuhan Chanyeol, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan kepalanya pening akan rasa nyaman yang berusaha ia tolak keras-keras.

"Manusia percaya pada cerita nenek moyang mereka bahwa 10.000 tahun yang lalu ada malaikat yang jatuh dari langit ke sungai ini. Lalu sayapnya patah dan ia menghilang begitu saja, yang tertinggal hanyalah serpihan sayapnya yang seputih salju dalam peradaban manusia."

Baekhyun tidak tahu cerita itu benar atau tidak. Tapi itu bukanlah suatu kemustahilan mengingat bahwa ras malaikat benar-benar ada; Kai contohnya, meski Kai merupakan golongan malaikat maut. Sejauh ia hidup selama ini, sesungguhnya tak sekalipun ia bertemu dengan ras malaikat yang dianggap paling suci dan hidup di surga yang tak diketahui letak pastinya.

"Angel.. Falls.." Baekhyun bergumam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya tentang itu.

"Bae.. bagaimana kalau kita berburu? Kau yang menghisap darahnya dan aku yang memakan dagingnya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari samping, kepalanya masih berada di bahu Baekhyun dan tangannya masih setia melingkar di tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku masih kenyang." Pria bertelinga runcing itu bergumam. Matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan, memperhatikan hamparan pepohonan hijau yang entah mengapa terasa familiar baginya kala ia mengamatinya lebih lama.

Chanyeol kembali terdiam, tak bisa memaksa saat Baekhyun berkata demikian. Jadi dia bungkam dan memilih untuk menikmati waktu yang berlalu dengan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"Kau adalah calon _grand al__ph__a _dalam kelompok, benar?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Yang kutahu _grand al__pha_ harus menikah dan mempunyai keturunan dengan _werewolf_ alfa lainnya."

Atmosfer disana berubah, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dengan perlahan, membiarkan punggung kecil pria _hybrid_ itu tetap berada di depannya tanpa kata.

Sebagai calon _grand al__ph__a_ yang artinya calon pemimpin klan, memang sudah seharusnya menikahi alfa lain yang sudah menjadi tradisi dalam kelompok. Dan Chanyeol tahu mengapa Baekhyun membicarakan hal itu. Mereka ㅡ_werewolf_ㅡ memang tak bisa bebas memilih dari golongan mana _mate_ mereka berasal. Tetapi biasanya seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi _grand alpha _dalam suatu kelompok akan memiliki _mate_ dari golongan alfa pula yang digariskan oleh takdir. Tetapi Chanyeol yang merupakan calon _grand alpha_ dari klan Lupus justru memiliki _mate_ seseorang yang diluar dugaan, alih-alih seorang alfa lain, itu justru merupakan seseorang dari ras yang berbeda dan merupakan darah campuran satu-satunya.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku tidak menikahi alfa? Aku tidak akan menjadi _grand al__ph__a_ jika itu harus."

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun berbalik cepat, mata hitamnya berkilat tajam. Dan rambut pirangnya bergerak brutal akibat tiupan angin yang kencang. Kulit pucatnya bahkan terlihat kontras begitu sinar matahari menerpanya. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai seorang ilmuwan itu menatap Chanyeol penuh peringatan seolah apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya bagaikan sebuah bom waktu.

"Lupakanlah. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai saat para tetua menemukan cara untuk memutus ikatan kita. Hiduplah seperti yang seharusnya, Park Chanyeol, sebagai _grand al__ph__a _yang hebat dalam kelompokmu, jangan sia-siakan tanda Phoenix yang menyertai kelahiranmu." Mata Baekhyun menatapnya lamat-lamat. Kontak mata itu terjadi dalam beberapa saat yang cukup lama. Chanyeol sendiri merasa tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan mengatakan itu ditengah suasana damai diantara mereka.

Keduanya terdiam membisu, hanya ada mata mereka yang saling bertemu seolah mereka berbicara lewat mata. Suasana kaku itu mulai pudar begitu Chanyeol menyadari bahwa wujud Baekhyun mulai mengabur menjadi lempengan cahaya kecil yang beterbangan di udara, perlahan menghilang dan melesat pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kata-kata perpisahan.

Jadi kini ia hanya berdiri sendiri diatas tebing, benar-benar sendirian. Suara geraman keluar dari pangkal tenggorokannya dan matanya berkilat marah. Nafasnya memburu begitu wujudnya secara pasti berubah menjadi sosok serigala berbulu putih yang besar. Ada kobaran api besar yang menyelimuti tubuh berbulunya. Jiwa Aamon nya merasa marah dan terhina untuk kesekian kalinya setelah penolakan Baekhyun. Ia geram, namun juga tak dapat berbuat lebih atau semuanya akan berjalan seperti di masa lalu; penuh luka dan darah.

Lantas dengan tubuhnya yang telah bertransformasi kedalam wujud serigala, Chanyeol berlari cepat bersama keempat kakinya menuruni bebatuan tebing disekitar Angel Falls untuk kemudian memasuki hutan dan lenyap bersama lebatnya dedaunan rimbun.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"_Cheers_."

Suara dentingan gelas yang beradu di udara terdengar begitu mendominasi ditengah ruangan bernuansa hitam itu. Ada 5 individu yang berasal dari 3 ras yang berbeda disana. Kai; si malaikat maut dengan nuansa hitam serta sayap hitam besarnya yang ia sembunyikan supaya menghemat ruang. Lalu Luhan dan Sehun; dua sejoli yang entah bagaimana kembali bersama setelah 15 tahun terpisahkan. Di sofa tunggal, Yixing duduk disana dengan nyaman seraya menyesap _wine_ semerah darah yang terasa membakar tenggorokannya dengan cara yang adiktif. Satu individu lainnya dipastikan merupakan _hybrid_ unik yang selalu irit bicara dan mempunyai senyuman dengan harga yang bisa dibandingkan dengan isi satu negara.

"Saat kau dan Joonmyeon menikah, aku akan memberikan satu helai bulu dari sayapku yang berharga." Ujar Kai penuh kebanggaan.

"Demi Tuhan, kau akan memberikan itu sebagai hadiah pernikahanku?" Yixing mendelik padanya dengan cara yang teramat sinis.

Tak terima atas perkataan Yixing yang ia anggap menyepelekannya, ia pun bersedekap dada dan mengangkat dagu dengan sombong seraya berkata, "kau tidak tahu saja bahwa sehelai bulu dari sayap malaikat maut dapat mengabulkan 1 permintaanmu. Apapun itu, terkecuali jika kau meminta Joonmyeon menjadi _bottom_."

Sehun nyaris menyemburkan margarita didalam rongga mulutnya kala Kai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang berhasil menggelitik perutnya. Beruntung itu hanya sebuah 'nyaris'. Karena jika tidak, dapat dipastikan bahwa Luhan akan merasa jijik padanya selama sisa hidupnya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik?" Luhan menyentuh tangan Baekhyun lembut. Sentuhannya membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih hangat dan tenang dari sebelumnya.

Sejak 2 hari berlalu setelah insiden di Venezuela, ia selalu merasa resah seolah ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Keadaan bertambah buruk saat Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang tak berbekas. Ia memang menginginkan lelaki itu untuk menjalani kehidupan normalnya, namun rasanya begitu janggal saat Chanyeol menuruti perkataannya begitu saja.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar." Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dia hanya berdiri cepat dan meninggalkan ruangan yang sunyi senyap saat itu. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya penuh tanya, namun ia tak peduli karena yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah ruang untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kesulitan bernafas seolah sesuatu menghimpit paru-parunya, jadi ia pergi ke belakang, berdiri di pagar pembatas beranda dengan mata yang menatap pohon cemara di halaman belakang lurus-lurus. Satu fakta yang baru Baekhyun sadari; rumah Yixing dipenuhi dengan pohon cemara di sekeliling halamannya.

Ia berdiri disana cukup lama dengan pikiran kosong kala ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sampai kemudian Luhan datang di menit ke tujuh belas setelah ia berdiri disana. Lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya itu menatapnya lekat seolah ada butiran nasi yang menempel di pipinya. Luhan terus begitu tanpa mengatakan apapun hingga Baekhyun merasa risih dan merasa di kuliti oleh tatapan Luhan, jadi dia menoleh ke samping dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang seolah berbicara; _'bisakah kau berhenti melihatku seperti itu?'_

Untuk sesaat Luhan berdeham untuk meringankan tenggorokannya, lantas mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun dan menyandarkan tubuh bagian belakangnya di pagar.

"Pasti tentang Chanyeol." Ia menebak, dan itu benar telak. Terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam tanpa kata. "Dua malam berturut-turut aku mendengar suara lolongannya yang panjang; memekakan telinga dan membuat iba."

Semilir angin berhembus lembut kala itu, menyentuh rambut Baekhyun maupun Luhan sehingga surai pirang mereka bergerak samar seperti rerumputan yang bergoyang halus di halaman belakang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, masuk kedalam pikirannya sendiri, membiarkan seluruh indranya menajam dan merasakan seluruh pergerakan dan bebauan yang berada dalam radius 1 kilometer darinya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Suara bisikannya yang parau terdengar samar saat perlahan ia membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Aku adalah dokter pribadinya."

Alis Baekhyun naik dengan skeptis, kepalanya berputar beberapa derajat menghadap Luhan, dan matanya memicing tidak mengerti, "_un-age _tak butuh dokter."

"Park Chanyeol itu terlahir berbeda, pangeran Bai. Dia putra dari seorang pemimpin klan besar, terlahir dengan tanda burung phoenix yang melegenda di tubuhnya. Tapi fisiknya lebih lemah daripada _werewolf_ omega."

Kening Baekhyun makin berkerut. _Park Chanyeol lebih lemah daripada wolf omega?_ Tidak seperti itu yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Fisiknya lemah, tapi auranya tak dapat berbohong. Ada aura kematian yang sangat kuat menyelimuti tubuhnya bahkan lebih kuat daripada aura gelap malaikat maut. Dan juga panas, auranya panas, mungkin karena ia adalah pemilik tanda Phoenix; sang api abadi. Dia bagaikan penyu yang berumah siput; cangkangnya lemah namun isinya kuat. Itulah kenapa dia berusaha mati-matian menguatkan fisiknya selama di Belgia. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya tak seimbang dengan kapasitas tubuhnya yang lemah. _Just like overloaded._"

Baekhyun tak mengerti, Luhan yang telah menjadi dokter pribadi Chanyeol sejak bayi pun bahkan tak dapat mengerti kondisi tubuh Chanyeol yang abnormal. Seolah ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk kedalam tubuh itu namun diluar kapasitas yang tersedia hingga hampir rusak dan meledak oleh muatan.

"Darah.." mata Baekhyun terpejam beberapa saat, hidungnya mengendus aroma memabukkan dari darah manusia tak jauh dari sana. Tanpa kata, ia melompat ke halaman belakang dan melompati dinding setinggi 3 meter untuk kemudian berlari ke arah sumber bau yang dapat membangkitkan naluri penghisap darahnya, menyisakan Luhan yang memanggilnya berulang kali dengan sebuah teriakan.

Langkahnya melambat ketika sampai di komplek perumahan terbengkalai yang tak lagi berpenghuni. Sebagian bangunan disana bahkan runtuh dan lapuk dimakan usia. Kakinya menapak diatas aspal dingin yang terbentang di sepanjang jalan perumahan. Dengan penciumannya yang tajam, ia mendekati sumber bau darah yang berada di sebuah gang gelap selebar 2 meter. Matanya menajam saat melihat seseorang tengah terkapar di tengah gang dengan seseorang lainnya yang berusaha mengoyak leher manusia itu sampai darah berceceran dimana-mana. Itu _ruthless_, dilihat dari bagaimana pucatnya kulit itu dan seberapa rakus ia terhadap darah. Dan manusia itu adalah pria yang malang karena harus menjadi korban _ruthless_. Baekhyun lantas menutup indra penciumannya. Bau darah dapat membuatnya hilang akal karena ia tidak sempurna sebagai _vampire_, tetapi terkadang ia dapat mengendalikan itu sampai batasannya.

_Ruthless_ itu pada akhirnya menyadari eksistensinya yang terasa begitu dingin. Pada saat itu Baekhyun sadar bahwa _ruthless_ tersebut hanyalah seorang bocah dengan kisaran usia 10-12 tahun. _Ironis, apa yang membuatnya menjadi ruthless?_ Ada dua kemungkinan; terlahir dari seorang _clanless_, dan atau ada _vampire_ yang sengaja mengubahnya menjadi penghisap darah tanpa izin yang legal hingga tak bisa memperoleh tanda klan.

Mata merah anak laki-laki _ruthless_ itu menatapnya dengan kilatan berbahaya. Namun pada kenyataannya anak itu justru melarikan diri dari sana, meninggalkan korbannya yang mengalami kejang-kejang dan diambang kematian akibat kehabisan darah.

Baekhyun berjalan kesana, matanya melirik ke segala penjuru demi memastikan tak ada _ruthless_ lain yang akan menyerangnya disaat ia dalam kondisi tak siaga.

Lantas kemudian ia berjongkok dengan kaki kirinya didepan tubuh pria yang kini tengah sekarat. Melihat dari ciri fisiknya, pria itu tak akan selamat. Hanya ada dua pilihan baginya; mati atau menjadi monster.

"To.. to.. long.." pria itu masih memiliki beberapa persen kesadaran ditengah rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa. Ada pancaran harapan di matanya bahwa pria asing di hadapannya akan membantunya untuk sembuh. Namun Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun, nafasnya terdengar berat begitu tangan kanannya meraih pistol semi otomatis dari balik ikat pinggangnya dan menembak pria malang itu tepat di kepala hingga pria itu berhenti bergerak dan benar-benar meregang nyawa.

"Aku sudah membebaskanmu dari rasa sakitmu." Itu yang Baekhyun katakan sesaat setelah timah panas dari pistolnya menembus kepala pria itu.

Ia berdiri, kembali menyematkan pistol silvernya dibalik ikat pinggang. Tangannya terangkat di udara, melakukan gerakan seperti mengusap secara horizontal diatas tubuh manusia mati itu hingga wujudnya perlahan menghilang menjadi serpihan debu.

Setelah selesai dengan sang korban, kini selanjutnya adalah memburu sang pelaku yang masih berada di blok ini. Penciumannya terlalu tajam untuk tak mencium bau busuk dari _ruthless_.

Suara dari ketukan sepatu kulitnya terdengar menggema di gang remang itu kala tungkainya perlahan melangkah. Pupil matanya masih terlihat merah saat yang ia temui hanyalah ujung gang yang buntu. Lantas ia menekuk kedua kakinya untuk melompat ke atas atap bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh disana meski telah usang.

Pandangannya mengedar ke segala penjuru dengan waspada, namun masih tak menemukan apapun. Jadi ia kembali turun ke jalanan yang lain, ada bekas etalase toko di sebelah kirinya dan ada rumah tua tak berpintu di sebelah kanan. Bau _ruthless _itu berasal dari sana; dari rumah kosong yang terlihat gelap namun itu bukanlah masalah karena penglihatan penghisap darah tak jauh berbeda dengan spesies kucing, alasan lainnya adalah karena _vampire_ adalah makhluk nokturnal.

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun membawa tungkai kakinya masuk kedalam rumah kosong itu dibawah naungan sinar bulan sabit yang menemani dalam sepinya malam ini. Saat ia masuk kedalam, yang ia lihat hanyalah rumah kotor dengan banyak barang pecah didalamnya, jelas sekali sudah lama ditinggalkan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan wilayah perumahan ini ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun masih berdiri tegak disana, ditengah ruangan dengan posisi membelakangi lubang pintu masuk. Bau _ruthless_ itu berasal dari sini namun ia tak melihat apapun. Merasa apa yang ia lakukan tak ada artinya, ia berbalik untuk pergi namun suara raungan menyeramkan terdengar keras bersamaan dengan taring yang mengoyak bahunya. Baekhyun mendesis tajam, meraih kepala kecil di belakangnya dan membantingnya ke depan, setelah itu ia bahkan tak memberi jeda pada _ruthless_ kecil itu untuk bergerak karena ia langsung melayangkan serangan tanpa mempedulikan bahunya yang terluka karena itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Ada sebuah cahaya dari tangannya begitu ia mengangkat tangannya ke samping dan cahaya itu merambat di udara membentuk sebuah pedang panjang bermata dua. Ia mengayunkan pedang yang ia pegang ke arah _ruthless_ itu dan tanpa ragu menebas leher _ruthless_ tersebut hingga putus dan berubah menjadi debu.

Sangat disayangkan bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah _ruthless_, begitu miris dan menyedihkan. Dan mungkin masih banyak anak-anak lainnya yang terinfeksi menjadi _ruthless_. Nyatanya masalah yang telah ada sejak belasan tahun silam ini terus berlanjut hingga saat ini dan tak menemukan titik temu. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas tindakan ilegal ini, tak ada yang tahu. Sudah ia katakan dulu bahwa ada seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik kasus pembangkitan massal ini, terutama di Korea Selatan. Seharusnya mudah untuk mencari pelakunya karena jumlah penghisap darah di daratan Korea Selatan bahkan tak lebih dari 300 individu. Tapi nyatanya sangat sulit karena tak ada bukti yang ditinggalkan. Pelakunya adalah seseorang yang bisa dikatakan profesional dan licin.

Ada 7 klan penghisap darah di negara ini, klan Matahari, klan Karina dengan lambang bintang, klan _Cetus_ dengan lambang ikan paus, klan _Hydrus_ dengan lambang ular, klan _Corvus_ dengan lambang burung gagak, klan _Scorpius_ dengan lambang kalajengking, dan klan _Lynx_ yang memiliki lambang kucing liar; klannya sendiri. Setiap klan hanya memiliki anggota 20-30 orang.

Pada awalnya, puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu, _vampire_ yang hidup hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Namun, seiring bertambahnya waktu, mereka terus berkembang dan menghasilkan keturunan hingga terbentuklah klan-klan, pada awalnya juga jumlah anggota di setiap klan kurang dari 10 orang, namun karena mereka memiliki keturunan dan begitu seterusnya, maka jumlah mereka bertambah. Karena _vampire_ adalah makhluk berumur panjang yang sukar mati, proses pembentukan generasi baru mereka berlangsung jauh lebih lama dari manusia. Contohnya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berusia lebih dari 400 tahun dan hanya memiliki 3 anak. Sementara manusia mungkin sudah memiliki 4 generasi yang berbeda selama itu.

Di awal tahun 1050, muncul kasus pembangkitan manusia menjadi _vampire_. Pada proses awal, manusia itu berubah menjadi _vampire_ yang normal seperti kebanyakan, hanya memiliki sedikit kendala dengan nafsu menghisap darahnya karena mereka baru saja 'terlahir kembali' dan belum bisa beradaptasi. Namun lama-kelamaan, manusia yang dibangkitkan tersebut berubah semakin tak terkendali dan liar, mereka selalu merasa lapar dan semakin haus akan darah, mereka menjadi sangat pucat dan menyeramkan dengan taring panjang dan mata semerah darah, mereka tak berakal dan menyerang siapa saja yang mereka lihat. Para _blood-sucker_ terdahulu menyebutnya _ruthless_. Darisanalah kemudian muncul peraturan bahwa _vampire_ darah murni tak boleh membangkitkan manusia tanpa seizin _The Council_ karena akan menimbulkan kekacauan bagi dunia mereka maupun dunia manusia.

Setelah itu, di tahun 2000-an, muncul kasus pelik tentang jumlah _ruthless_ yang semakin bertambah. Dan itu diidentifikasi sebagai faktor dari pembangkitan oleh darah murni. Kasus itu terus berlanjut hingga sampai saat ini tanpa menemukan titik terang. _The Council_ bahkan hanya menemui jalan buntu dengan kasus tersebut hingga pemerintah dunia pun ikut turun tangan. Namun nyatanya sampai saat ini tak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Pelakunya adalah penjahat kelas kakap yang sangat licin dari proses hukum penghisap darah dan lihai dalam hal meloloskan diri tanpa jejak.

Seseorang harus bertanggungjawab atas kekacauan ini.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah kosong tersebut, pedang cahayanya telah kembali menghilang dan ia berdiri ditengah jalan kosong demi mengamati setiap sudut tempat yang ia lihat, berjaga-jaga jika ada _ruthless_ lain di sekitar sini.

Setiap harinya selalu ada patroli dari keamanan _The Council _serta dari anggota organisasi _Ruthless Hunter,_ mereka pergi ke setiap sudut negara untuk membasmi _ruthless_ dan cikal bakalnya yang masih merupakan _vampire clanless_. Jadi tak heran jika di tempat ini _ruthless_ yang tersisa hanyalah 1 individu. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang akan itu karena dengan begitu manusia tak akan terancam dan meminimalisasi kejadian buruk seperti yang menimpa pria malang tadi.

Baekhyun masih berdiri diatas tungkai kakinya yang tegak saat suara lolongan serigala terdengar dari radius beberapa ratus meter hingga keningnya berkerut samar; mempertanyakan eksistensi kaum _werewolf_ di wilayah _vampire_.

Ia masih terdiam disana, membiarkan semilir angin malam membelai wajahnya dalam sepi sampai ia menyadari bahwa bau _werewolf_ semakin mendekat. Sekelompok _werewolf_ lebih tepatnya.

Matanya menyipit waspada, dan kakinya mulai goyah begitu melihat kawanan _werewolf_ berlari ke arahnya di ujung jalan, lantas ia berlari cepat dengan kecepatan penghisap darah, melewati lorong-lorong gang yang gelap. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa kawanan manusia serigala itu mengejarnya seperti seekor predator yang mengincar mangsanya.

Kakinya terus berlari melewati gang-gang sepi yang pada akhirnya menuntunnya ke jalan buntu. Bibir tipisnya berdesis samar, hendak melompat ke atap rumah di atasnya sebelum salah satu serigala besar itu menggigit kakinya keras.

"AH!" Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan, lantas ia menendang serigala hitam yang menggigitnya tersebut hingga makhluk berbulu itu terpental jauh. Masih ada beberapa serigala lainnya disana yang menggeram padanya dan siap menyerangnya kapan saja. Alasan ia berlari adalah karena ia tahu dari bau dan suara telapak kaki mereka bahwa ia kalah jumlah. _Hybrid_ yang merupakan campuran antara penghisap darah dan peri memanglah terlahir kuat, tapi ia sadar meski ia memiliki kekuatan lebih, dengan jumlah kawanan manusia serigala yang lebih dari 5 ekor itu ia akan tetap kalah, jadi ia berlari meski pada akhirnya itu sia-sia.

Serigala hitam yang ia tendang itu kembali ke hadapannya, gigi-gigi tajam yang keluar dari moncongnya itu terlihat menyeramkan dan haus akan daging segar.

Baekhyun tak mengenal kawanan serigala itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu dari klan mana mereka berasal. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah bahwa kawanan serigala itu berniat untuk membunuhnya.

_"Mate dari alfa Phoenix nyatanya hanyalah makhluk lemah yang memiliki 2 darah campuran." _Suara itu bergema dari serigala hitam yang berdiri di garis paling depan, dia mungkin adalah _grand alpha _dalam kelompok.

"Kalian melanggar perbatasan. Ini jelas wilayah kami." Baekhyun berdesis, sepasang taring runcingnya mulai memanjang dan menyembul dari belahan bibirnya yang semerah pupil matanya. Ada cahaya putih keluar dari tangannya; bersiap untuk menyerang para _werewolf_ disana. Meskipun ia tahu ia kalah jumlah, setidaknya ia harus melalukan perlawanan daripada mati konyol.

_"Makhluk campuran sepertimu layak mati dan tak layak untuk menjadi pasangan hidup werewolf." _Serigala hitam besar itu mengaum padanya hingga gusi merah yang berliur diantara deretan gigi predatornya itu tampak jelas di mata Baekhyun.

_"Mati kau, hybrid sialan!"_

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**Hola holaaa..**

**I'm backk! Adakah yang menunggu?**

**Sorry for late update. Di kepalanya lagi mikirin banyak hal jadi harap di maklum :")**

**Ada yang ngeh gak sih kenapa ada tayangan air terjun Angel Falls di trailer yang aku bikin?**

**Dan soal mating di plot ff CTM ini bakal di jelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kalo kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bilang diatas grand alfa harus mating sama alfa lain sementara di ff ff lain biasanya alfa pasti sama omega :" Entar lah bakal di jelasin masalah kasta werewolf disini.**

**See you gaesss.. jan lupa review or vote and comment kayyy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****4**

"Mati kau, _hybrid_ sialan!"

Serigala itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya, lantas melompat ke arahnya dengan cepat hingga ia bersiap untuk menangkis dengan kekuatan cahaya yang ia miliki. Namun sebelum cakar dan gigi serigala itu mengenainya, serigala itu lebih dulu terpental lalu Chanyeol muncul entah dari mana.

_Werewolf_ muda itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan kaos hitam berkerah yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dengan sempurna. Chanyeol berdiri didepannya dan menggeram ke arah kawanan serigala itu sebelum ia bertransformasi dalam wujud serigalanya; serigala putih yang besar nan cantik dengan bulu-bulunya yang bersih.

Chanyeol berdiri didepan Baekhyun untuk melindunginya dan saling menggeram dengan serigala hitam yang tadi sempat menyerang Baekhyun. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga beberapa saat sampai serigala hitam itu mundur beberapa langkah masih dengan geramannya; merasa kalah akan kuasa jiwa alfa Chanyeol yang bahkan belum menjadi pemimpin klan. Jadi serigala hitam dan kawanannya itu pergi dari sana meski tujuan mereka tak tercapai; menyingkirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali dalam wujud manusianya setelah kawanan itu pergi. Yang tersisa dari tubuhnya hanyalah celana jeans dan ikat pinggang, selebihnya ia bertelanjang dada hingga punggung lebarnya yang bertato terlihat saat ia masih membelakangi Baekhyun. Ada tato wajah serigala di punggungnya dan tato-tato lain di dada serta tangannya.

Saat Chanyeol berbalik, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat dada bidang pria itu yang terlihat kokoh dan jantan, terdapat lambang Phoenix diantara tulang selangkanya dan lambang cahaya di atas dada kirinya; itu lambangnya yang memperjelas bahwa mereka memang terikat hubungan sehidup semati. Chanyeol juga memiliki perut berotot yang seksi serta pinggang ramping dan sebuah tindikan di pusar. Celana jeans nya yang berikat pinggang menyangkut di pinggulnya yang seksi dan itu merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah sekaligus memalukan hingga wajah Baekhyun memerah dan ia langsung membuang mukanya begitu saja.

"Xian.. maaf aku terlambat." Pria jantan itu menatapnya sayu, tangannya yang kokoh menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menjalin kontak kedalam mata sehitam malam itu untuk menyampaikan seberapa besar perasaan yang ia miliki untuknya. Rasa sesal menyelimuti hatinya ketika melihat baju bagian bahu Baekhyun yang sobek dengan bekas darah disana serta celana sebelah kaki kirinya yang juga demikian. Meski luka itu sembuh dengan cepat, itu tetap tak dapat menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang memporakporandakan hatinya.

Chanyeol lantas menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya tanpa ragu, 2 hari tak bertemu membuatnya benar-benar rindu pada sosok kecil yang baik dari dulu ataupun sekarang selalu mengisi penuh hati dan pikirannya itu. Kedua lengan kokohnya dengan suka rela memeluk erat Baekhyun, tak membiarkan lelaki kecil itu melepaskan dirinya sedikit pun.

"Jangan buang aku lagi, Bae. Jangan suruh aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa. Kau segalanya bagiku." Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun, menghirup aroma manis dari rambut pirang itu dan memberikannya ciuman bertubi-tubi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terdiam. Pelukan Chanyeol membuatnya tenang, dan aroma rerumputan serta kayu manis dan campuran bahan kimia yang memabukkan dari tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar membuainya. Dengan perlahan, tangannya naik ke punggung telanjang Chanyeol, mengelusnya pelan demi menenangkan pria besar itu dari segala ketakutan akan kehilangan dirinya.

Hati kecilnya tak bisa menolak itu. Ia akui bahwa dirinya sendiri tersiksa dengan kekejaman yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol. Ia menyuruh pria itu pergi dan melupakannya namun hatinya menjerit memanggil nama Chanyeol disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kembali normal."

"Tidak! Aku normal denganmu. Hanya denganmu, Xian Xian." Chanyeol menggeleng, memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun lagi.

Momen-momen dramatis itu akhirnya terlewati saat Chanyeol mengurai pelukan mereka, kedua telapak tangannya yang besar menangkup wajah Baekhyun, ada sebuah senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat betapa manisnya _mate_nya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Baekhyun selanjutnya, Chanyeol membawa lelaki bertelinga peri itu dalam gendongannya untuk meloncat di setiap atap bangunan dan membawanya ke _penthouse_ yang ia tinggali.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini lagi?" Baekhyun mundur satu langkah dari Chanyeol begitu pria itu menurunkannya diatas balkon. Keningnya berkerut dalam dan menatap Chanyeol kesal, berbanding terbalik dengan jantung perinya yang sejak tadi terus bergemuruh melihat sosok tampan Chanyeol yang merupakan alfanya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal dalam waktu 1 minggu. Dan 1 minggu itu telah menjadi 4 hari dengan kau yang melewatkan 2 hari berharga kita." Chanyeol membuka pintu balkon dan masuk kedalam _penthouse_ dengan Baekhyun yang mengikuti langkahnya.

Pria itu melesat cepat ke dalam kamarnya dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan kaos putih yang sudah membalut tubuhnya. Ada sepasang pakaian di tangannya dan ia menyerahkan itu pada Baekhyun, "ini bajuku yang paling kecil. Gantilah pakaianmu, itu terlihat mengerikan." Lelaki yang lebih muda itu terkekeh gemas seraya mengulurkan baju di tangannya hingga Baekhyun meraihnya meski sebenarnya enggan.

Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi beberapa menit sebelum kembali dengan baju serta _boxer_ yang terlihat besar di tubuh kecilnya serta pakaian sobeknya yang ia bawa di tangan kanan.

"Kemarikan." Chanyeol mengambil alih pakaian Baekhyun sebelumnya lalu dengan seenak tubuh tingginya ia melempar pakaian lusuh dengan noda darah itu kedalam tempat sampah.

"Hei! Itu Armani." Baekhyun mendelik kesal dan Chanyeol terkekeh geli, "aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu, _baby_." Itu yang Chanyeol katakan saat tangannya dengan kurang ajar mengusak rambut Baekhyun seperti anak-anak. Sialnya, Baekhyun tak bisa menolak itu dan malah tersipu atas panggilan Chanyeol. Ia justru langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain demi menghindari tatapan Chanyeol; berpura-pura melihat setiap sudut interior _penthouse_ Chanyeol, padahal jelas-jelas ia telah mengetahui setiap sudut _penthouse_ itu saat terakhir kali ia berkunjung.

"Tadi itu klan Severania, yang menyerangmu tadi adalah _grand_ _a__lpha_ mereka, Yook Sungjae. Severania tak pernah memiliki hubungan baik dengan Lupus."

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Lupus adalah nama klan Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini posisi _grand_ _al__pha_nya masih dipegang oleh Park Seojoon; ayah Chanyeol. Dan ia baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata didalam kelompok _werewolf_ yang terkenal dengan kebersamaannya terdapat konflik antar kawanan.

"Mungkin karena itulah mereka berusaha mencelakaimu, _mate_ berharga dari seorang calon _grand_ _a__lpha_. Mereka tahu kelemahanku." Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan sentuhan lembut, tatapannya begitu teduh dan menenangkan, membuat Baekhyun hanyut dalam suasana itu dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya demi mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Lelaki itu melumat bibirnya tanpa nafsu, ciuman itu hanya untuk sekedar untuk menyampaikan perasaannya yang sangat dalam teruntuk kekasih hatinya. Tak peduli seberapa seringpun Baekhyun menolaknya, ia akan tetap berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu. Tak peduli jika Baekhyun tak mengingatnya, karena itu akan lebih baik ketimbang Baekhyun mengingat kehidupannya sebelumnya.

"Maaf melibatkanmu dalam masalahku." Chanyeol berbisik parau didepan wajah Baekhyun. Kelopak matanya turun sebagian menghasilkan tatapan sayu yang memabukkan. Jemarinya bermain-main di wajah cantik Baekhyun dan matanya menatap lekat kedalam obsidian seindah malam milik Baekhyun.

Ia melangkah mundur kemudian, memberikan jarak yang pasti untuk mereka berdua agar Baekhyun merasa nyaman karena ia tahu Baekhyun masih berusaha beradaptasi. Setidaknya dia selangkah lebih maju karena Baekhyun tak berusaha mengusirnya lagi seperti yang terjadi terakhir kali.

"Aku merasakan hawa malaikat pencabut nyawa padamu." Chanyeol berujar setelah terdapat jarak diantara mereka.

"Itu Kai, aku baru saja menghabiskan sebagian waktuku dengan mereka."

"Mereka?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut penuh tanya.

"Ada banyak, penghisap darah dan peri. Satu-satunya yang berbeda disana adalah Kai."

Chanyeol berdengung samar, tak terlalu mempermasalahkan dengan siapa _mate_ nya bergaul. Lelaki itu memiliki kebebasannya sendiri.

Tungkai Chanyeol kemudian berjalan memutari sofa menuju nakas dan meraih bungkus rokok diatasnya bersama sebuah pemantik api. Lalu ia mengapit sebatang kertas berisi tembakau itu diantara belahan bibirnya sebelum mulai menyulut ujungnya dengan api.

"Kau merokok?" Ada sedikit nada ketidakpercayaan dari Baekhyun saat mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Aku bukan manusia yang akan mati jika terus merokok, Baek." Pria tinggi itu berujar santai dan duduk di sofa dengan kaki kanan yang berada diatas lutut kirinya serta asap yang mulai membumbung dari mulutnya.

"Kau seperti bukan Chanyeol." Baekhyun berdesis. Ada nada ketidakpercayaan yang terselip diantara suaranya dan Chanyeol jelas menangkap itu. Chanyeol kecilnya yang lugu bukanlah pria seperti ini.

"Jika begitu kau belum mengenalku sepenuhnya, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar santai seraya mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya hingga Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya karena asap pembakaran nikotin yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

Chanyeol yang ia kenal selama ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang lembut, yang selalu menatapnya seolah ia adalah pusat semesta, yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya dengan tatapan yang candu. Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini seolah sisi Park Chanyeol yang berbeda. Itu membuat hatinya sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka denganku yang seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dalam posisi yang sama, "bukankah kau tidak pernah menyukaiku dari sisi manapun?" Lelaki muda itu kembali bertanya. Alisnya sedikit menukik dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang asing bagi Baekhyun hingga ia sedikit mundur seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi." Baekhyun muak dengan sikap Chanyeol, juga tak mengerti akan apa yang sesungguhnya lelaki itu inginkan. Jadi dia kembali melangkah ke balkon tempatnya masuk tadi dan bersiap untuk pergi tanpa peduli pada pakaian tipisnya yang membuat angin malam terasa begitu menusuk kulit. Suhu tubuhnya sudah terlalu dingin untuk dapat kembali merasakan dingin dari luar.

Baekhyun nyaris meloncat dari balkon untuk pergi dari sana sebelum sepasang tangan yang kekar melingkar di perutnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk pergi.

"Hanya katakan kau ingin aku bagaimana agar kau menyukaiku." Suara parau yang penuh keputusasaan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan saat Chanyeol berbisik diantara perpotongan lehernya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kesedihan yang _real_ dari _werewolf_ itu hingga ia merasa bahwa nuraninya terketuk.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kala kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat Baekhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit penghisap darah itu dengan tenang dan menyelami masa lalunya.

Dulu siapa yang akan menyangka jika jenderal perang terkuat dari surga tak bisa mengalahkan salah satu dewa iblis terkuat di neraka hanya karena sang dewa iblis terlalu tampan hingga membuat jenderal perang itu takluk dan jatuh hati. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang saling bertolak belakang, Aamon yang begitu gelap akan aura kematian dan Angwyn yang begitu putih berkilau dengan segala kelembutannya. Mereka terlibat hubungan yang rumit. Cinta, amarah, dan kebencian ras mereka satu sama lain. Semuanya tercampur menjadi satu hingga melahirkan sebuah kesalahan yang kemudian menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup bagi Aamon.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati kala kau terus mengabaikanku. Aku harus bagaimana agar kau tinggal? Katakan padaku aku harus menjadi seperti apa, Xian Xian." Suara berat yang jantan itu bergetar samar membuat Baekhyun terenyuh mendengarnya. Dia tak tahu seberapa dalam Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan untuknya, namun ia benar-benar dapat merasakan ketulusan itu.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol merambat di pinggangnya, terus memutar ke arah belakang dan tahu-tahu pria itu mengambil pistol perak yang berada dibalik punggung Baekhyun, melemparnya kedalam _penthouse_ hingga suara benturannya dengan lantai terdengar keras.

"Kenapa makhluk kuat sepertimu membawa benda itu, sayang." Keduanya tahu itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Chanyeol melempar benda itu hanya karena ia tak suka saat benda itu mengganjal pelukannya dengan Baekhyun, sangat mengganggu.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun bergumam setelah jeda panjang yang diisi kesunyian.

"Kenapa _baby_, hm?" Chanyeol mendengkur ringan di lehernya seperti seekor kucing. Suara beratnya mengalun seksi hingga bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

"Jangan pernah jadi orang lain. Jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol memiliki 2 kepribadian baik dulu ataupun sekarang; Aamon yang kejam dan tanpa belas kasih serta Aamon yang bertekuk lutut hanya dihadapan kekasih hatinya.

"Selama kau tak menjauh dariku. Aku akan jadi diriku sendiri" _yang menjadi jinak __hanya __di hadapanmu, Angwyn._

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol terus memeluknya karena ia pun tak dapat menolak perasaannya yang berkata bahwa pelukan itu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Tangannya naik ke arah tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari perutnya, mengelusnya perlahan untuk memberikan rasa tenang yang sama.

"Kau seperti akrab dalam ingatanku. Tapi tak ada satupun ingatan tentangmu selain bayi kecil bermata zamrud yang berhenti menangis saat melihatku." Baekhyun bergumam samar, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya. Pria itu hanya terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukannya tatkala rasa takut di hatinya mulai menjalar sampai ke sumsum tulang.

"Kita adalah takdir yang akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun. Kematian tak akan memisahkan kita." Chanyeol tahu karena itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya; Angwyn yang mati dan bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi _mate_ nya. Kematian tak akan pernah memisahkan mereka.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara lirihnya yang terbawa oleh semilir angin. Sejak awal Chanyeol selalu terasa dekat seolah ia telah mengenalnya lama. Tapi tak ada jejak apapun dalam ingatannya, hanya ada perasaan hangat sekaligus denyutan nyeri yang terasa dibalik rongga dadanya yang tak dapat ia mengerti.

"Aku alfamu. Aku takdirmu. Aku kekasih hatimu sampai kapanpun." Chanyeol balas berbisik seraya mengecup daun telinga Baekhyun yang sedingin bongkahan es. Ia suka saat suhu tubuhnya yang panas bersentuhan dengan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat dingin. Bertolak belakang dari masa lalu dimana suhu tubuhnya yang dingin dan suhu tubuh Angwyn yang hangat.

"15 tahun banyak mengubahmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih berbicara dengan suara bisikannya yang halus. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus pada hamparan kota Seoul yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu di malam hari juga suara bising kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang di jalanan Seoul, kota yang tak pernah tidur.

_'Tapi ribuan tahun tak dapat mengubah perasaanku padamu, Angwyn.'_ Chanyeol melanjutkan dalam hatinya. Ada 2 perasaan bertolak belakang didalam hatinya; yang satu menginginkan Baekhyun mengingatnya, apapun risikonya, sementara satu yang lainnya ingin tetap mempertahankan kebisuan tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Hari ini aku harus menemui _monsieur_ Franchise Jung. Jam 9 tepat. Jadi aku harus pergi." Baekhyun perlahan melepas ikatan tangan Chanyeol di perutnya lalu berbalik menghadap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku ikut."

Baekhyun mendengus. Pikirnya Chanyeol seperti anak-anak yang tak mau berpisah dari kakaknya. "Dia adalah salah satu anggota dewan _vampire_. Dan dia adalah salah satu pelopor yang menikmati perang dingin antara _vampire_ dan _werewolf_, jangan tersinggung." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, artinya dia mulai bisa bersantai dengan Chanyeol dan situasi kaku diantara mereka.

"Aku akan menemuimu saat bekerja besok. Di ruanganmu. Jadi jangan bolos dan kerjakan tugasmu." Baekhyun kembali berucap saat melihat kilasan kecemasan di mata Chanyeol. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada Chanyeol seolah ia meminta sebuah kepercayaan dari pria itu.

"Sudah kukatakan 4 hari kedepan adalah waktuku bersamamu."

"Kita bisa memulainya kapanpun tanpa sesuatu yang khusus seperti anak remaja. Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mulai melangkah keatas pagar balkon dan berdiri diatasnya sebelum kakinya meloncat cepat diantara bangunan-bangunan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di balkon _penthouse_ nya kini tersenyum lebar dengan kepuasan pribadi. Angwyn nya telah memberikan lampu hijau untuknya dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan itu.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"_What the fuck_?" Kris menutup buku tebal yang tengah ia baca di pangkuannya begitu melihat siluet Baekhyun yang perlahan tersusun dari partikel cahaya muncul dari balkon dengan penampilannya yang sangat mengejutkan, "ada apa dengan pakaian kebesaranmu itu, Baixian?"

Kris meletakkan bukunya diatas meja kaca, lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri didekat pintu balkon.

"Bau ini.. kau memakai pakaian siapa?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya tajam begitu penciuman tajamnya mengendus bau _werewolf_ yang menyengat dari baju yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Alfaku, tentu saja." Baekhyun melewati Kris tanpa menatapnya, ia pergi begitu saja seolah Kris bukanlah kakak sulungnya. Nyatanya rasa marah dan kecewanya tak dapat reda setelah 15 tahun berlalu.

Sementara itu Kris mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan tak paham yang terus mengikuti punggung Baekhyun sampai punggung kecil itu lenyap dibalik pintu. Bahkan saat Sehun datangpun kening Kris masih berkerut bingung hingga menimbulkan sederet pertanyaan di benak lelaki peri itu.

"Ada apa, _ge_?" Sehun bertanya seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sofa lalu meraih toples almon diatas meja dan membawanya keatas pangkuan.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baixian." Kris mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Sehun yang terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Kau masih tidak paham kenapa dia marah padamu meski 15 tahun sudah terlewati? Serius?" Sehun mengucah kacang almonnya dengan wajah ditekuk. 15 tahun mungkin bukanlah waktu yang panjang bagi bangsa mereka, tapi dirasanya Kris benar-benar keterlaluan sampai tidak mengetahui alasan Baekhyun marah padanya selama itu. "Ini berhubungan dengan masalahmu dan Tao _ge_. Baekhyun merasa kecewa terhadapmu."

Kris terdiam cukup lama, tatapannya jatuh manatap meja kaca didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, menjelaskan bahwa ia tengah berpikir panjang dan merenungi dirinya sendiri.

"Itu hanya masalah kecil." Kris mengusap wajahnya lelah, ia bahkan menghela nafas hingga Sehun menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Hm-m," pria yang lebih muda disana menggelengkan kepalanya tegas, "Baixian menghormatimu sebagai kakak tertuanya. Dan dia kecewa karena ternyata selama ini seseorang yang sangat ia hormati itu bertingkah seperti lelaki brengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Sehun mengatakannya tanpa ragu, karena ia pun berpikiran sama seperti Baekhyun, "bicaralah baik-baik padanya. Dia sebenarnya hanya kesal karena kau tak menyadari alasan kemarahannya selama ini." Ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, kemudian berdiri dan berlalu dari sana dengan toples almon yang berada dalam pelukannya, meninggalkan Kris yang kembali merenung sendiri disana seperti orang patah hati.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Malam itu seperti biasa, diisi keheningan yang mencekam diantara dinding kastil yang masih terbuat dari batu bertumpuk dengan nuansa gelap serta secercah cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati celah-celah udara dibagian atas dinding.

Ada sebuah singgasana besar di sebelah utara ruangan yang berada diatas podium berpijak tangga pualam hitam setinggi satu meter dengan lapisan karpet merah yang terjulur dari bawah singgasana sampai ke pintu besar berdaun ganda yang berjarak 20 meter didepannya. Di dinding batu kastil tersebut, terdapat obor api yang berjarak 2 meter satu sama lain mengelilingi ruangan dengan api biru yang menyala redup. Di samping kiri dan kanan singgasana, terdapat tempat api lain yang lebih besar dengan nyala api biru keunguan yang menjilat-jilat.

Ruangan itu remang dan hanya diisi oleh cahaya api serta cahaya bulan sabit dari luar ruangan yang tak banyak membantu. Langit-langitnya setinggi 15 meter dengan lampu gantung lilin besar yang menggantung ditengah-tengah ruangan seperti pada era _victoria_.

Pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu dengan engsel yang sudah tua itu berderit nyaring begitu seseorang mendorongnya dari luar. Seorang pria, dengan tinggi yang nyaris mencapai 2 meter dengan rambut hitam, telinga bertindik, mata panda yang sayu serta rahang maju yang membuat kesan wajahnya menjadi lebih tegas.

Pria bermantel panjang itu berjalan mendekati singgasana, berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter di depannya sebelum menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di lantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bersujud di atas karpet merah untuk memberikan penghormatan pada sesosok makhluk yang duduk diatas singgasana.

Dia adalah Dewa Iblis, salah satu yang terkuat di neraka dengan parasnya yang mengerikan namun tampan. Rambutnya terurai panjang dengan warna perak yang bersinar, ada sepasang tanduk besar di kepalanya. Matanya berkilat tajam seperti mata ular dengan iris kuning. Telinganya runcing dengan tubuh kekar serta kuku-kuku yang panjang nan tajam seperti monster. Kendatipun warna rambutnya yang berbeda dari sang dewa yang dulu, ia tetap mengenali makhluk bengis itu sebagai tuannya.

"Salam, Yang Mulia Aamon. Selamat kembali kedalam wujud asli anda. Jiwaku adalah milikmu, pengabdianku tak lain hanya untukmu." Pria itu, yang orang-orang kenal sebagai Huang Zitao nyatanya adalah seorang pengikut iblis bahkan sejak di kehidupannya sebelumnya. Ia adalah bangsa iblis yang ikut bereinkarnasi karena tuannya; Aamon, menghilang tanpa jejak hingga akhirnya ia dapat menemukan tuannya kembali di dunia manusia yang fana. Sampai kapanpun ia bersumpah demi hidup dan mati bahwa ia akan setia mengabdi pada Aamon, sekalipun sekarang ia bereinkarnasi menjadi penghisap darah.

"Bangunlah, Zitao." Aamon yang sesungguhnya adalah Park Chanyeol bergumam serak. Tangan kanannya berada diatas tangan singgasana, menopang dagunya dengan angkuh tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun pada pengikut setianya.

"Terimakasih, tuanku." Zitao lalu berdiri dengan kedua tungkai kakinya yang panjang, menghadap sang tuan yang telah ia sumpahi atas kesetiaannya. "Ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan untuk saat ini, tuan?"

"Angwyn-**ku**, Baixian-**ku**, Baekhyun-**ku**. Hanya dia satu-satunya."

Zitao menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, mengetahui dengan sangat seberapa mendambanya sang tuan pada reinkarnasi dari roh Angwyn itu. Dulu dia sangat menentang kisah asmara tuannya yang tak seharusnya, namun pada akhirnya penentangan itu hanya membawa petaka; tuannya menghilang dan semua pengabdi Aamon kalang kabut mencarinya hingga dunia neraka kacau akibat kehilangan salah satu dewa terkuatnya. Kini ia tak akan lagi mengulang hal yang sama, tuannya berhak memilih dengan siapa ia ingin hidup.

"Perlukah aku membawa jenderal Angwyn ke hadapanmu?"

Chanyeol dalam wujud aslinya menyalak, ia mendengus keras hingga api di seluruh ruangan berkobar untuk beberapa saat, "jangan pernah ada yang berani menyentuhnya," dan seketika ia teringat insiden tadi dimana Baekhyun disudutkan oleh sekelompok _werewolf_ bodoh yang berusaha menghancurkannya, "beri pelajaran pada klan serigala Severania. Mereka telah berani-beraninya melukai milikku yang berharga."

"Anda tak ingin kami menghancurkan mereka?"

"Akan kuhabisi dengan tanganku sendiri sebagai Park Chanyeol."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Di detik-detik terakhir, Zitao memberikan penghormatan lagi pada sang tuan sebelum ia melesat bersama angin untuk mengerjakan apa yang tuannya katakan. Keinginan tuannya adalah perintah baginya, apapun itu.

Kini Chanyeol hanya sendiri disana, duduk diatas singgasananya seperti dulu meski suasananya jelas berbeda. Beberapa hari yang lalu adalah tepat dimana ia bisa keluar dari 'cangkang' dan kembali dalam wujud abadinya sebagai Aamon. Hal itu pula yang membuat kedua orang tua Park Chanyeol begitu terkejut dan nyaris menyerang wujud iblisnya karena kala itu ia berubah saat berada di rumah utama keluarga Park.

_**"Aku adalah Aamon. Tapi aku tetap Park Chanyeol kalian yang manis."**_ Itu yang ia katakan saat itu dengan sebuah seringai kecil sebelum sosoknya menghilang bersama kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat. Bagaimanapun Park Seojoon dan istrinya pasti sangat terkejut karena mengetahui fakta bahwa selama ini yang mendiami tubuh anak mereka adalah jiwa dewa iblis.

Sementara ia mengumpulkan kembali pengikutnya yang tersisa di muka bumi, ia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun lelaki kecil itu harus jatuh hati padanya karena ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi akibat rasa rindu yang memporakporandakan hatinya.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Angwyn **harus** menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Setelah melewati Kris dengan dingin seperti biasanya, Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu pelan hingga ia mempunyai privasinya sendiri. Ia berdiri didepan cermin, perlahan mengangkat kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol hingga aroma tubuh Chanyeol dari kaos tersebut pergi meninggalkannya.

Matanya menatap lurus kedalam cermin, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuh laki-laki lain meski tubuh kecilnya itu dilapisi otot-otot samar yang membuatnya terlihat seksi. Ia juga memperhatikan ukiran lambangnya dan lambang alfanya. Setelah itu matanya turun ke tulang rusuknya dimana disana terdapat ruas-ruas biru yang semakin hari terlihat semakin jelas, ia menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri sejak satu minggu yang lalu ruas-ruas biru itu mulai menghiasi kulit diatas tulang rusuknya. Awalnya ia pikir itu hanyalah efek sementara dari ketidaknormalan tubuh campurannya, namun semakin hari ruas itu terlihat makin jelas dan paten.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh hingga punggungnya menghadap cermin. Kepalanya berputar sampai titik maksimal ke belakang demi melihat tato _lynx_ kecil yang ada di tulang belikat sebelah kirinya. Selain ruas-ruas diatas tulang rusuknya itu, juga ada keanehan lain di tubuhnya, yakni dua tonjolan panjang pada puncak tulang belikatnya. Ada saat-saat tertentu dimana itu terasa sakit seolah ada tulang baru yang tumbuh merangsek didalam tubuhnya hingga menggeser dan menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya yang lain. Seperti saat ini, denyutan nyeri yang sangat menohok ulu hati itu terasa lagi dan itu berasal dari sepasang tulang belikatnya. Jika tonjolan itu semakin besar, maka dipastikan bahwa itu akan terlihat dari balik setiap baju yang ia kenakan.

Helaan nafas dinginnya tersentak keluar begitu Baekhyun meninggalkan bayangannya di cermin untuk mengambil setelan jas dari dalam lemari dan memakainya. Baju Chanyeol memiliki bau lelaki itu yang khas, dan itu sangat mengganggunya karena itu membuat hormonnya sedikit naik meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Setelah selesai mengganti seluruh pakaiannya, Baekhyun melempar pakaian milik Chanyeol kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Lalu ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang menatap langit malam berbintang dibalik kaca pintu balkon. Masih ada sekitar 20 menit sebelum jam 9 tepat.

Ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya tiap kali ia bersama Chanyeol, seolah ia melupakan sesuatu namun tak ada jejak apapun di memorinya.

Seperempat menit kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka lembut dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam tanpa ragu. Pria 3 anak itu menghampirinya, duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya serta mengelusnya lembut.

"Bau _werewolf_ sangat menyengat disini." Pria dengan paras cantiknya yang lembut itu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan nada gurauan yang terselip diantara suaranya. "Kau pasti sangat kesulitan menolak pesona Chanyeol, bukan?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan tawa ringan diakhir ucapannya.

Baekhyun balas terkekeh, "ya.. dia memang anak kecil yang sangat tampan."

"Kalian berdua cocok, Baixian sayang." Tangan Jaejoong naik ke kepalanya, mengelus surai hitam yang lembut itu dengan penuh sayang. Tatapannya terlihat sedih kala ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang ia ragukan apakah benar-benar anaknya atau hanyalah tempat untuk sang Jenderal Angwyn berdiam. Kenyataan itu menamparnya. Baixian adalah putra bungsunya yang unik, dan takdir mengatakan bahwa Baixian adalah sosok reinkarnasi dari Angwyn. Membuatnya berpikir apakah Baixian masih putranya atau hanyalah sebuah cangkang kosong yang ditinggali Angwyn.

"Setiap kali melihatnya, aku merasa seolah aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa membalas tatapan Jaejoong padanya.

"Itulah yang dinamakan takdir, sayangku."

"Ma.. jika suatu saat aku berpisah dengannya, tolong hapuskan saja ingatanku tentangnya." Kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke arah ibunya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan hingga Jaejoong bergetar samar.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, Xian. Kalian berdua tak akan terpisahkan." Sekali lagi Jaejoong membelai wajah Baekhyun penuh kasih, lalu memberikan satu kecupan sayang di pelipisnya. "Pakailah dasimu dan sisir rambutmu. Kita akan segera berangkat ke tempat makan malamnya." Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, kemudian keluar dari kamar putra sulungnya hingga Baekhyun sendirian disana.

Lelaki _hybrid_ itu mengusap wajahnya, terlihat frustasi, namun tetap melakukan seperti apa yang mamanya katakan; memasang dasi dan merapikan rambutnya dengan cara menyisirnya menggunakan jemari tangan.

Sosoknya yang berdiri tegak didepan cermin itu lantas berbalik pergi, keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui anggota keluarganya yang telah menunggu di ruang tamu. Hanya saja disana tidak ada Sehun. Pria peri itu memiliki kelas kepemimpinan dari kakek _el_fnya karena ia adalah calon pemimpin klan peri selanjutnya.

Yunho tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit ketika melihat Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dengan penampilan yang manis di matanya. Baixian tetaplah seperti anak kecil baginya, putra kecilnya yang manja dan menggemaskan.

"Jangan terlalu tegang saat _monsieur_ Jung menatapmu." Yunho berbisik gurau di telinga Baekhyun saat mereka masuk kedalam limusin mewah yang akan membawa mereka sampai ke tujuan; restoran _steak_ yang terletak di Mantis Building, Hongdae. Pemiliknya adalah seorang _vampire_ jutawan dari anggota klan Cetus. Tempat itu sering dijadikan pusat pertemuan para _blood-sucke_r yang berkedok makan malam _steak_ mewah.

"_Yi ge_ sepertinya lebih tegang, pa." Baekhyun berkata demikian tanpa sedikitpun menatap Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak ada lagi obrolan diantara mereka setelahnya di sisa perjalanan. Kris bahkan bingung harus memulai darimana untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, jadi ia tetap bungkam dengan mata hitamnya yang senantiasa bergulir menatap pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul lewat jendela mobil.

Hanya butuh 15 menit perjalanan normal untuk mereka sampai di Mantis Building. Mereka pergi ke lantai 4 dengan beberapa orang berjas hitam yang sengaja menjemput mereka di pintu masuk gedung. Sementara itu Yunho memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk berjaga diluar selagi dia menemui monsieur Jung dari klan Hydrus.

"Selamat datang, _Lord_ Yunho dan keluarga klan Lynx. Abadi lah darah bangsawan." _Monsieur_ Jung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan saat mereka memasuki ruangan pertemuan, begitupun dengan gadis muda di sebelahnya. _Monsieur_ Jung adalah seorang _vampire_ dari 2 suku yang berbeda; Eropa dan Asia, Franchise Jung namanya. Lalu gadis belia dengan rambut coklat bergelombang di sebelahnya adalah putri tunggalnya; Krystal Jung atau Jung Soojung. _Monsieur_ Jung telah kehilangan istrinya sejak puluhan tahun silam akibat serangan _ruthless_, itulah kenapa dia sangat bersemangat dalam pemecahan kasus _ruthless_.

"_Monsieur_ Jung, lama tak berjuma." Jung dan Yunho berjabat tangan seperti seorang profesional. "Lama juga tak berjumpa denganmu, _Mademoiselle_ Jung." Yunho beralih pada putri tunggal _Monsieur_ Jung lalu tersenyum hingga wanita cantik itu membalasnya dengan anggun.

"Silahkan duduk." _Monsieur_ Jung menunjuk tempat duduk mereka dengan telapak tangan yang menengadah sopan. Lalu mereka semua duduk dengan tenang, saling berhadapan hingga para kepala keluarga itu duduk sejajar. "Mari nikmati hidangannya sebelum memulai pembicaraan."

_Monsieur_ Jung kembali tersenyum ramah. Namun Baekhyun tetap merasa tak nyaman akannya hingga ia seperti duduk diatas tumpukan kaktus tanpa celana. Sejak awal ada beberapa anggota _The Council_ yang terlihat menyeramkan dan tak bersahabat. Kebanyakan dari para penghisap darah memiliki sifat alamiah yang angkuh; merasa dirinya sempurna dan lebih kuat daripada makhluk lain. Fisik yang sempurna membuat mereka melupakan fakta bahwa itu semua hanyalah tipuan mata akibat darah manusia yang mereka konsumsi. Dan beberapa dari anggota _The Council _memiliki aura gelap yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman sejak dulu, salah satunya adalah _Monsieur_ Jung. Meski pria itu sering tersenyum ramah, namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain dari _Monsieur_ Jung. Franchise Jung menjadi pemimpin klan Hydrus setelah 4 bulan yang lalu Kim Mingyu menyerahkan jabatannya dengan sukarela dan pindah ke klan Cetus tanpa alasan yang jelas hingga mengundang banyak pro dan kontra.

"Silahkan dinikmati, _Lord_." Sekali lagi Franchise Jung mempersilahkan.

Ada masing-masing satu piring _steak_ berbalut _wine_ di hadapan mereka bersama segelas _wine_ merah dan segelas darah segar yang menjadi _dessert_. Semuanya makan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Baekhyun yang bahkan enggan untuk mengisi perutnya pun justru terpaksa memakan daging _steak_ yang di hidangkan sebelum menimbulkan ketidaksopanan dimata _Monsieur_ Jung.

Mereka selesai dalam 15 menit dan _Monsieur_ Jung berdeham untuk menetralkan suasana.

"Jadi _Lord_ Yunho, apakah anda telah memikirkan tawaranku tempo lalu?"

"Tawaran apa?" Kris menyela, tak peduli akan letak kesopanannya karena baginya sejak awal pertemuan ini terasa begitu janggal.

"Jadi begini, pangeran Kris. Aku memberikan penawaran pada ayahmu untuk menjadikan putri semata wayangku sebagai pendampingmu."

Maupun Baekhyun ataupun Kris sama-sama terkejut. Lain halnya dengan kedua orang tua mereka serta Krystal yang terlihat tenang seolah ia telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

"Tadinya aku ingin pangeran Baixian yang bersama Soojung karena kalian berdua terlihat manis bila bersama. Tapi mengingat bahwa pangeran Baixian terikat takdir dengan seorang _werewolf_ membuat niatku tidak bisa terealisasikan." _Monsieur_ Jung terkekeh seolah itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang dapat menggelitik perut.

"Apa-apaan ini, pa? Kenapa papa tak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya padaku?" Dahi Kris berkerut hingga alisnya menukik tajam menatap papanya dengan perasaan tak terima. Sementara itu Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menggenggam tangan Kris seraya mengelus punggungnya agar putra sulungnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tenanglah, sayang." Jaejoong berbisik lembut.

Lalu Yunho sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali berdeham seraya membenarkan letak dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya, "setelah kupikirkan dengan matang. Sepertinya tawaramu bukanlah hal yang buruk."

"Papaㅡ"

"Yifan!" Yunho menyela dengan mata menyalak ke arah Kris saat si sulung itu mulai berteriak membuat suasana disana menjadi lebih tegang karenanya. Kris dan Yunho sama-sama keras kepala dan tak suka mengalah, itulah yang menyebabkan keduanya sama-sama saling melempar tatapan tajam hingga itu menjadi seperti masalah diantara ayah dan anak yang pelik.

Setelah beberapa saat terpaku pada Yunho dengan tatapan tajamnya, Kris beralih pada _Monsieur_ Jungㅡ masih dengan alis yang menukik.

"Kenapa harus aku, _Monsieur_ Jung? Anda tahu bahwa aku bahkan tak bisa meneruskan posisi ayahku sebagai ketua klan."

_Monsieur_ Jung masih dengan senyum tipisnya menatap Yunho dengan satu alis naik, "anda juga masih belum memberitahu pangeran Kris tentang hasil rapat besar _The Council_ pekan lalu, _Lord_?" Air mukanya memang ramah, namun nada suaranya tidak terdengar sama.

Lagi, Yunho menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat untuk menekan masalah dalam benaknya sebelum kembali pada kenyataan dengan sorot mata yang tegas seperti layaknya seorang pemimpin, "Yifan, seperti yang kau tahu bahwa pekan lalu _The Council _mengadakan musyawarah luar biasa. Salah satu hal yang dibahas disana adalah tentang pemimpin klan selanjutnya dari Lynx. Seperti yang kita semua ketahui bahwa kepemimpinan klan penghisap darah tidak diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Namun, _The Council _mengkhawatirkan tidak adanya penghisap darah yang pantas untuk maju sebagai ketua klan Lynx mengingat jumlah anggota di klan kita bahkan kurang dari 20 dan rata-rata dari mereka adalah wanita serta laki-laki resesif. Jadi, dengan penuh pertimbangan, pada akhirnya _The Council_ memberikan wewenang supaya kau bisa menjadi ketua klan Lynx dimasa depan sekaligus menjadi anggota dari 7 dewan yang ada."

Kris terlihat begitu terkejut hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Di sepanjang hidupnya, ia selalu berlatih keras dari segi fisik maupun kemampuan berpikir untuk bisa masuk kedalam BSBI karena sejak kecil ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa masuk kedalam keanggotaan _The Council_ sebab ia terlahir dari rahim seorang peri meski 100% gen yang dibawanya adalah gen penghisap darah.

Didalam klan Lynx terdapat 19 penghisap darah dan 2 keluarga bangsawan, yakni keluarga _Lord_ Yunho itu sendiri dan keluarga Goo yang memiliki 1 orang putra. Sisanya adalah _vampire_ biasa. Sayangnya putra dari Goo bukanlah laki-laki dominan sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuknya menjadi ketua klan. Krisis pewaris itulah yang diperbincangkan oleh _The Council_ pekan lalu didalam musyawarah luar biasa. Seseorang yang akan menjadi pimpinan klan harus memiliki gen dominan karena penelitian para profesor IRPA membuktikan bahwa orang dengan gen resesif kurang berpotensi untuk duduk di kursi ketua klan.

"Jadi sekarang itu bukan lagi alasan kau bisa menolak putri dari _Monsieur_ Jung."

Tak ada lagi prakata dari Kris saat Yunho telah memutuskan. Sesungguhnya ia hanya masih berpikir bagaimana mungkin kenyataan bisa menjadi terbalik seperti ini alih-alih memikirkan perjodohannya dengan _Mademoiselle_ Jung.

Keesokan harinya adalah pagi yang jenuh karena Kris masihlah terdiam dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah pada pemandangan bukit kecil di belakang rumahnya; masih memikirkan 2 kenyataan yang menamparnya hingga ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa atas kenyataan tersebut.

Tubuh tingginya bertumpu pada pagar balkon hingga posisinya sedikit membungkuk seraya menikmati hembusan angin di musim gugur yang menyapa kulit pucatnya kala harum bunga manis yang bercampur dengan kafein datang padanya; itu Baekhyun dan 2 cangkir kopi panas yang ia bawa.

"Kopi?" Lelaki yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan enggan berbicara dengan Kris itu kini mendekat dan berbicara lebih dulu hingga Kris sedikit terenyuh dan menerima secangkir kafein yang Baekhyun tawarkan.

Ada jeda panjang setelahnya, Baekhyun yang enggan untuk bicara kembali dan Kris yang masih terdiam sambil menikmati secangkir kopinya.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa semudah itu _The Council_ memberiku izin untuk memimpin klan." Kris mulai berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah pertimbangan yang panjang setelah sekitar 7 tahun diskusi. Dan pekan lalu adalah finalisasinya dalam musyawarah luar biasa." Baekhyun menjauhkan cangkir kopi dari bibirnya lalu mengangkat bahu acuh sampai-sampai Kris menoleh padanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Yeah.. aku hanya tahu." Lagi, lelaki yang paling muda dalam keluarga itu mengangkat bahu. "Masalah siapa yang akan meneruskan kepemimpinan papa dalam klan Lynx sudah dibicarakan sejak lama oleh dewan. Mereka menilai tak ada seseorang yang bisa maju menjadi ketua klan dalam klan kita sejak 10 tahun terakhir terlepas dari jumlah _blood-sucker _di klan Lynx yang lebih sedikit dari klan lain, seseorang yang seperti Lee Jaemin dalam klan Matahari misalnya. Itu membuat mereka khawatir akan tidak adanya _vampire_ yang pantas untuk menjadi ketua klan Lynx. Dewan berpikir bahwa kau lah satu-satunya yang terlihat luar biasa selama ini dengan kemampuan fisik serta intelijen yang kuat. Untuk itu mereka terus mempertimbangkan selama bertahun-tahun hingga pada akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang nekad. Lagipula hanya 0,0001% dari dirimu yang bukan bangsawan." Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang kosong diatas meja kaca didekat pintu balkon, lalu kembali pada Kris yang masih bergeming seperti manekin. Semua orang berpikir bahwa sel sperma Yunho yang mengangkut gen dominannya hanya 'menumpang' hidup dalam rahim Jaejoong sehingga lahirlah Kris dengan 99,9999% darah bangsawannya. Meski begitu orang-orang kolot tetap menganggap bahwa Kris bukanlah bangsawan. Itu hanya 0,0001%, Demi Tuhan.

Dalam kasus lainnya, pernah ada seorang _vampire_ bangsawan dari klan Karina menikah dengan manusia dan menghasilkan keturunan yang memiliki 50% darah murni bangsawan meski ia tetap terlahir sebagai _vampire_ karena kasus _hybrid_ yang sesungguhnya sangat mustahil hanya terjadi pada Baixian, _the only one in this universe, _salah satu bentuk keajaiban dunia.

Satu-satunya jawaban mengapa tidak memungkinkan terlahir _hybrid_ dalam perkawinan 2 ras _un-age _yang berbeda adalah karena DNA mereka berbeda sehingga cukup mustahil akan terjadi penyatuan 2 gen untuk membentuk gen baru. Saat dilakukan penyilangan gen antara manusia dan hewan mungkin masih bisa terlahir individu baru dengan gen baru, namun saat para _un-age_ yang memiliki bentuk alel yang unik disilangkan dengan ras _un-age _yang berbeda maka _gen_ mereka tak akan bisa bersatu karena adanya mutasi gen yang berbeda pada setiap ras. Bukan lagi basa nitrogen yang bermutasi didalam tubuh mereka, melainkan unsur lain yang jauh lebih kompleks dari manusia. Itu yang menyebabkan setiap ras memiliki ciri fisik yang khas dengan ekspresi kekuatan yang berbeda.

Namun Baekhyun adalah penemuan baru dalam dunia mereka dimana didalam tubuhnya terdapat 2 gen orang tuanya yang bersatu hingga membentuk gen baru yang sayangnya merupakan gen resesif sehingga gen _hybrid_ nya tak dapat diturunkan pada keturunannya kelak. Jadi jika Baekhyun memiliki keturunan nanti, ada 2 kemungkinan gen yang ia turunkan pada keturunannya yakni gen ras penghisap darah atau gen ras _elf_, tidak mungkin gen _hybrid_ yang didapatnya dari mix _gen_ kedua orang tuanya, pasti yang diturunkan hanya salah satunya; _vampire_ atau _elf_.

Belum ada jawaban pasti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi dan kenapa hanya Baixian satu-satunya. Semuanya masih menjadi misteri.

"BSBI memang terdengar lebih keren dan seperti superhero bumi, mereka juga tidak terlalu kaku dalam peraturan. Tapi _The Council_ juga memiliki kelebihannya sendiri meski _The Council _terkenal kaku dan sangat terikat dengan peraturan yang ada. Keduanya memiliki kedudukan yang sama seperti yang kau tahu. Jadi jangan terlalu berkecil hati akan kemungkinan kau benar-benar menjadi pemimpin klan." Mata hitam Baekhyun menatap Kris lekat-lekat, entah kenapa merasa sedikit iba karena ia tahu perjuangan Kris selama ini untuk masuk ke BSBI.

"Maafkan aku." Kris bergumam, kepalanya menunduk sejenak sebelum ia membawa tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Baekhyun, menjalin kontak mata dengan adiknya demi menciptakan sebuah kepercayaan yang ia bangun lagi dari nol. "Maaf karena _yi ge_ mu ini menjadi brengsek dan mengecewakanmu selama ini. Maaf juga karena _yi ge_ tak menyadari penyebab kemarahanmu."

Untuk beberapa saat hanya diisi keheningan, sampai saat Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara, "aku memang marah dan kecewa padamu, _ge_. Tapi seharusnya bukan aku yang kau mintai maaf, tapi Tao _ge_. Kau berbuat salah padanya, bukan padaku." Nada suaranya terdengar kecewa. Sekali lagi ia menatap mata hitam Kris cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tungkai kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Kris yang bahkan belum sempat bertanya tentang kenapa Baekhyun memakai _tuxedo_ di pagi hari seolah ia akan menghadiri acara penting.

Nyatanya, Baekhyun memakai _tuxedo_ hanya karena dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol akan menemui pria itu di kantornya. Dan ia akan menepati janji itu.

Jadi sekarang ia berdiri didepan gedung perusahaan Wolf Manufacturing Co., ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan para penjaga yang merupakan ras serigala yang sejak tadi setia memperhatikannya karena ia adalah setengah _vampire_ yang memasuki wilayah _werewolf_.

"Maaf tuan, ada urusan apa anda disini?" Salah satu dari mereka berdiri di hadapannya tepat sebelum ia memasuki gedung.

"Aku ingin menemui Park Chanyeol."

"Berani sekali darah _vampire_ memasuki wilayah kami."

"Kubilang aku ingin menemui Park Chanyeol."

"Kau memiliki janji temu dengannya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, mulai merasa lelah dengan apa yang ia hadapi saat ini. Seharusnya ia tahu ini akan sulit, dan seharusnya ia tak datang ke tempat ini seperti orang bodoh.

"Terserah kalian saja." Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. Lantas ia berbalik dengan perasaan kesal, hendak pergi sebelum suara berat yang familiar memanggilnya dari belakang dan sepasang tangan langsung memeluknya tanpa permisi.

"Xian Xian.. kau mau pergi kemana, _baby_?" Chanyeol berbisik parau, pria itu tak menghiraukan dimana sekarang ia berpijak dan terus bersikap manja pada _mate_nya, tak peduli saat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat mereka dengan intens.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun melepas pelukan sang alfa, lantas berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh sayang.

"Maaf atas kelakuan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu kau _mate_ ku." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, matanya terlihat sayu saat menatap Baekhyun seolah ia menyimpan hasrat yang besar. Beberapa saat lalu, ia langsung turun ke bawah saat ia tengah berada di ruang rapat begitu penciumannya mencium bau manis _mate_ nya disekitar sana. Dan beruntung ia tak terlambat untuk mencegah Baekhyun pergi.

"Kupikir kau sengaja mengusirku." Baekhyun berucap datar namun berdampak besar pada Chanyeol yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya tak terima.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku tersenyum semalaman hanya karena memikirkan kau akan datang ke kantorku keesokan harinya. Mana mungkin aku mengusirmu. Aku menunggumu danㅡ"

"Ssshh, aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun menyela, kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Chanyeol agar lelaki itu diam.

"Aku menantimu, Xian Xian." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir merah tipis yang sangat candu itu tanpa mendapatkan penolakan dari empunya.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam gedung perusahaan dan memperingati 2 penjaga didepan pintu masuk agar tak mengusik kekasih hatinya lagi. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka ketika Chanyeol tanpa beban menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seperti seorang lelaki sejati. Para karyawan di perusahaan sesungguhnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang direktur Park genggam tangannya karena jika itu adalah kekasihnya, maka hari ini akan menjadi hari patah hati wanita se-perusahaan Wolf Manufacturing.

Baekhyun sendiri tak peduli pada semua mata yang memandang mereka, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol menaiki _lift_ eksekutif menuju lantai teratas gedung ini; lantai 14.

"Ayo duduk disini." Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerjanya, lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Chanyeol.. ini memalukan. Lepaskan aku." Diluar itu, Baekhyun terus memberontak agar ia bisa turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol karena ini sangat memalukan baginya. Mereka bukan lagi remaja yang dimabuk cinta, Demi Tuhan. Tapi kelakuan Chanyeol layaknya seorang remaja pubertas yang sedang ingin-inginnya melakukan hal-hal berbau romansa.

"Aku ingin kita seperti ini sebentar saja, _baby_." Tapi Chanyeol juga tak mau mengalah meski Baekhyun adalah belahan jiwanya. Ia tetap mendekap Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun seraya mengecupi leher putih _mate_ nya seperti seorang maniak.

"Chan.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol berdengung samar tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya

"Hentikan."

"Tidak mau. Aku merindukanmu."

Satu yang Baekhyun tahu sejauh ini bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar ketergantungan padanya seperti pada narkoba hingga pria itu seperti terobsesi padanya dalam segala hal.

"Xian.. ayo menikah denganku." Semudah itu kata itu terlontar darinya tanpa beban.

"Apa? Kau gila ya?" Wajah Baekhyun mengerut, dengan mengerahkan tenaga _hybrid_ nya ia mendorong kepala Chanyeol dan melepaskan diri dari pangkuan posesif Chanyeol. Matanya menyalak tajam seolah akan ada pedang tajam keluar dari bola matanya dan menusuk mata Chanyeol.

"Apa itu salah? Atau kau berniat meninggalkanku lagi?" Chanyeol yang merasa tertolak untuk kesekian kalinya mulai kesal, alisnya menukik dan tatapannya sama tajamnya seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau ini anak kecil ya? Menikah bukanlah perkara yang mudah dilakukan begitu saja. Apalagi ditengah-tengah konflik ras kita."

"Persetan dengan itu. Mereka tak akan bisa menentangku."

Baekhyun mendengus lucu, matanya berotasi malas dan kepalanya berpaling, "cukup dengan bahasan ini. Aku kesini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu."

Mereka berdua terdiam setelahnya, cukup lama sampai-sampai Baekhyun jengah karenanya. Baekhyun yang berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang naik dan Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk tak berargumen. Keduanya terus begitu sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan hingga pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut perlahan terbuka bersamaan dengan seorang wanita yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Permisi presdir, ini hasil rapat barusan." Wanita itu menggenggam map hijau didepan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun yang berdiri didekat meja Chanyeol pun tak dapat menghentikan matanya yang melihat wanita itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan tatapan menilai. Sesekali alisnya berkedut sangsi kala melihat penampilan manusia itu; seperti roknya yang ia nilai terlalu pendek serta kemejanya yang terlalu _fit_ sehingga bentuk tubuh dan bulatan payudaranya terlihat begitu menonjol.

"Letakkan disini." Chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan perasaan pening yang menyerangnya. Dan wanita tadi meletakkan map yang ia bawa diatas meja sebelum keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Sebelum wanita itu pergi, matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun beberapa saat, Baekhyun dapat pastikan ia melihatnya secara langsung.

"Siapa dia?"

"Sekretarisku."

"Bukankah kau bilang Doyoung adalah sekretarismu?" Mata Baekhyun menyipit penuh curiga.

"Aku tak hanya memiliki 1 sekretaris, sayangku. Dia adalah salah satu dari 3 sekretarisku." Chanyeol mulai kembali tersenyum simpul meski reaksi Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyudutkannya.

"Apa satu yang lainnya juga wanita?" Alis kanan Baekhyun naik dengan skeptis.

"Ya, dia sering datang ke _penthouse_ untuk menyusun materi rapat." Mata Baekhyun makin menyipit dengan kilatan waspada.

"Aku tak menyukainya. Ganti semua sekretarismu dengan laki-laki. Dari rasmu lebih baik." Baekhyun berucap penuh penekanan dan dengan kepercaya dirian yang tinggi hingga membuat Chanyeol terdiam di detik-detik pertama sebelum sebuah kekehan terdengar dari sela bibir tebalnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada jenaka.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Ya, kau cemburu, Xian Xian."

Baekhyun mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Obrolan ini teramat sangat tidak penting dan ia tak menyukainya. Selain itu ia juga tak mau mengakui bahwa ia memang cemburu.

"Xian.." wajah jenaka Chanyeol hilang beberapa saat kemudian, tergantikan dengan air muka seriusnya yang menatap Baekhyun tak main-main, "kau mengikuti program _Ruthless Hunter_, bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun mendelik, tubuhnya bereaksi tegang menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang seolah menyudutkannya. Binar matanya bergetar penuh keterkejutan, seperti enggan menjawab namun ia harus. "Darimana kau tahu?" Karena ibunya sekalipun bahkan tak mengetahui aksi gilanya itu.

"Tak ada yang tak ku ketahui tentangmu." Chanyeol mendengus, tersenyum remeh dan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Lantas Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun sekejap mata hingga Baekhyun terlentang diatas sofa dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

"Kau tahu itu membahayakanmu. Untuk apa?" Suara berat Chanyeol yang rendah itu terdengar mendayu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari tangannya di pelipis Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik masalah itu."

"Xian.. itu bukan tugasmu, sayang. Biarkan orang lain yang menuntaskannya."

"Tidak bisa.." Baekhyun bersuara layaknya orang putus asa, "aku hanya ingin membantu papaku. Dia terlihat begitu tertekan dengan masalah ini. Ditambah lagi _ruthless_ itu membahayakan keselamatan manusia."

"Persetan dengan manusia." Alis Chanyeol menukik tak suka. Tangannya yang lain makin menekan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas kepalanya hingga lelaki kecil itu mendesis samar. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _baby_. Aku tahu kau sangat kuat. Tapi disisi lain kau juga lemah dalam beberapa hal karena indra _vampire_ mu tak sempurna."

Chanyeol masih ingat saat Baekhyun tak menyadari kedatangannya saat ia tengah dipojokkan oleh kawanan _werewolf_ Severania tempo lalu. Itu karena Baekhyun memfokuskan semua indranya terhadap mereka hingga kedatangan makhluk lain tak dapat ia sadari. Ia mengkhawatirkan itu, Baekhyun memang kuat dalam pertarungan, tapi Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan insting _vampire_nya karena ia setengah peri.

"Jangan buat aku menghancurkan seisi bumi jika kau menghilang lagi." Tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu teduh mempengaruhi Baekhyun hingga _hybrid_ itu hanya terdiam tak bergeming begitu Chanyeol menciumnya, lagi dan lagi.

Beberapa lumatan Chanyeol berikan di bibirnya, dan ia menikmatinya hingga ia membalas ciuman itu meski dengan gerakan acak yang amatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Matanya yang sayu menatap jauh kedalam mata Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatap zamrudnya dengan lekat. Sang dominan begitu menikmati suasana hingga ciumannya turun dari bibir ke dagu dan berakhir di leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Ia menjilat leher Baekhyun dengan lidah serigalanya, sesekali menggigit dan menghisap kulit putih yang pucat itu tanpa ragu, membuat Baekhyun melenguh lembut seraya mengelus surai putih Chanyeol dengan acak menggunakan tangan lainnya yang tak digenggam Chanyeol.

Suara ketukan pintu didepan pun tak sampai ke telinga mereka karena mereka telah menciptakan dunia baru mereka sendiri. Bahkan sampai pintu terbuka dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat begitu terkejut bukan main itu berdiri di ambang pintu pun mereka tetap pada kegiatan mereka. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan mata melotot dramatis seraya kembali menutup pintu ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa karena tak ingin melihat lebih lanjut kegiatan presdirnya. Ia hanya baru mengetahui fakta bahwa direkturnya ternyata adalah _gay_. Lalu ia kembali ke mejanya yang berada didepan ruangan presdir dengan tulisan yang berbunyi 'sekretaris' dan meneguk segelas air putih yang ada diatas meja untuk menetralkan keterkejutannya. Ini bisa menjadi gosip baru yang panas di kantor jika semua karyawan tahu bahwa presdir mereka tengah mencumbu seorang laki-laki yang diduga adalah kekasihnya.

"Tzuyu, kau sudah memberikan dokumen hasil pemasarannya pada presdir?" Lalu Doyung datang dengan secangkir kopi dingin di tangannya.

Tzuyu menggeleng pelan dengan ringisan di wajahnya hingga Doyoung berdecak dan mengambil dokumen diatas meja Tzuyu yang harus diserahkan pada presiden direktur secepatnya. Doyoung hendak melangkah meninggalkan meja saat Tzuyu justru memekik histeris hingga Doyoung berbalik dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal karena indranya yang tajam mendengar pekikan Tzuyu 10x lebih keras dari manusia normal.

"I-itu.. presdir bilang sedang tak ingin di ganggu."

Doyoung makin menaruh curiga karena Chanyeol selama ini tak pernah mengatakan ia tak ingin diganggu sekalipun dalam urusan pekerjaan. Jadi ia mendekati pintu ruangan Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan Tzuyu yang terus memanggilnya panik.

Begitu ia berdiri didepan pintu, ia dapat mencium dengan jelas tak hanya ada bau Chanyeol didalam sana, namun juga bau Baekhyun tercium dari dalam ruangan. Jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa Tzuyu tengah melihat hal-hal 'menyenangkan' yang tengah dilakukan sang alfa bersama _mate_nya.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan menghampiri Tzuyu, kembali menaruh dokumen itu diatas meja dan menatap Tzuyu dengan satu alis yang naik dengan penuh tanya, "katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat."

"I-itu.."

"Katakan."

"A-anu.. presdir.. beliau sedang bercumbu bersama seorang lelaki." Tzuyu mengatakannya teramat pelan seraya menunduk; merasa malu karena mengatakan itu dari mulutnya.

Doyoung tersenyum puas. Di pikirannya Chanyeol tengah mendapatkan kepuasaannya dengan Baekhyun yang selama ini telah ia tunda-tunda.

"Pak Kim, sebenarnya siapa lelaki itu?" Tzuyu mendongak dengan mata penuh binar semangat. Ia adalah salah satu dari segelintir wanita yang tidak menyukai presdir Wolf Manufacturing dalam konteks asmara.

"Kekasihnya, tentu saja." Doyoung berkata tanpa beban lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tzuyu yang sesungguhnya masih sangat ingin tahu banyak hal tentang kekasih presdir.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Kau disini."

Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di tepian atap perusahaan Chanyeol lantas berbalik dan menemukan sosok Kai yang bersayap hitam tengah melayang 1 kaki diatas permukaan atap.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul dimanapun dan kapanpun?" Baekhyun berdesis penuh kekesalan, lalu Kai menggedik dan mendaratkan kakinya diatas tembok beton atap, sayap hitamnya yang besar mengepak beberapa kali sebelum menghilang seperti debu. "Hanya kebetulan," Kai mengusap dagunya dengan ibu jari, "lagi pula ada satu nyawa yang harus kujemput disini."

Alis kanan Baekhyun naik. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Kai lebih dulu menyelanya dengan cepat, "aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Cih."

"Cih? Kau jadi interaktif setelah banyak bergaul bersama Park Chanyeol." Kai berkomentar skeptis, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku jubah panjang yang ia kenakan dan matanya masih lekat menatap Baekhyun heran, "ada sesuatu juga yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kai menunggu cukup lama untuk mendapat respon dari Baekhyun, namun air muka lelaki itu tetap sama hingga Kai menyerah dan menghela nafasnya, "apa kau menyadari bahwa alfamu itu memiliki aura yang sangat kuat?"

Keterdiaman Baekhyun cukup menjelaskan bahwa lelaki itu tak pernah merasa demikian. Dan Kai memahami itu mengingat bahwa yang bisa dirasakan Baekhyun pada alfanya adalah sebuah feromon adiktif.

Bibir Kai telah terbuka ketika ia hendak melontarkan sederet kalimat berikutnya sebelum kepalanya berdenyut merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seolah sebuah tangan tak kasat mata berusaha meremas kuat kepalanya hingga nyaris pecah disertai dengungan keras yang terdengar di telinganya; membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tuli.

"Kai!" Suara Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya secara berulang kali membuat rasa sakitnya perlahan pudar hingga ia terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan meremas kepala.

Nafasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdetak cepat seolah ia akan mati. Suara-suara di sekitarnya menghilang untuk beberapa saat sebelum itu semua kembali normal dengan Baekhyun yang mengguncang bahunya keras.

"Kai! Ada apa denganmu?"

Mata Kai menatap Baekhyun lekat untuk beberapa saat sebelum kepalanya menggeleng dan ia berdiri disertai dua langkah mundur dari Baekhyun.

"Waktunya aku 'bekerja'. Aku harus pergi." Kai berbalik cepat lalu membuka pintu di atap yang membawanya turun menuju lantai teratas gedung. Matanya memejam jenuh dan tangannya mengusak rambut hitamnya dengan ekspresi rusuh. Ia berjalan di lorong perusahaan yang terlihat sepi, lalu berbelok dan berpapasan dengan Park Chanyeol yang berdiri ditengah lorong seperti hantu.

Untuk sesaat langkah Kai terhenti, matanya bertatapan dengan zamrud tajam milik Chanyeol sebelum ia membuang pandangannya lebih dulu dan mulai berjalan kembali, menghiraukan Chanyeol dan tatapannya yang tak lepas darinya.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat kearah Chanyeol untuk melewatinya karena seseorang yang akan ia 'jemput' berada dalam gedung perusahaan ini. Namun saat tubuhnya berada dalam garis sejajar dengan Chanyeol, pria _werewolf_ itu berbicara pelan padanya dengan suara rendah yang intimidatif.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku dengan kekasihku, malaikat lemah." Lagi, langkah Kai terhenti. Ada sebuah tekanan di dadanya yang terasa sangat menghimpit, itu berasal dari aura kematian Chanyeol yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari aura milik malaikat maut.

Kepala Kai berputar ke samping demi melihat wajah Chanyeol namun secepat itu pula Chanyeol menghilang seperti butiran debu.

Wajah Kai yang pucat makin memucat, kelopak matanya melebar dengan serangan keterkejutan yang tanpa ampun menghujamnya. Chanyeol menghilang dalam sekejap mata; melakukan teleportasi seperti yang bisa malaikat maut lakukan, itulah yang membuatnya begitu terkejut.

Park Chanyeol adalah _werewolf_, dan sejauh yang ia tahu _werewolf_ tidak pernah mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi. Yang ia tahu juga bahwa inti kekuatan Chanyeol adalah api Phoenix, jadi tak mungkin pria itu memiliki 2 kekuatan dalam tubuhnya jika Chanyeol benar seekor _werewolf_.

Itu memperkuat keyakinannya bahwa ada rahasia dibalik Park Chanyeol yang misterius, karena selain aura kematiannya yang sangat kuat, pria itu juga memiliki kemampuan untuk berteleportasi.

.

Bersambung

.

Ha ha halooooo

Chapter 4 telah tiba! 😌

Thanks for all support yeaaa, itu buat gue lebih semangat buat nulis. Thx sekali lagi.

Di chapter kemaren ada yg komen apakah gue terinspirasi dari cerita apalah gitu di apk choices atau apalah itu namanya. Mohon maaf juga ya gue gatau itu :)) gue hargai dari tutur katanya yang sopan dan maaf banget gue bukan terinspirasi dari sana. Gue justru dapet ide ruthless terinspirasi dari film zombie Warm Bodies kalo gasalah judulnya, disana kan zombie yang katanya udah 'frustrasi' itu lepas kulit mereka terus jadi kerangka dah, yahh kira kira begitu. Kalo buat istilah the council gue cuma liat liat di berita ko soal council/dewan kaya American Council of Education atau Britsh Council :v sementara kalo kata ruthless itu gua pilih karena menurut gua kata itu paling tepat buat gambarin sosok si vampire liar disini, terakhir kalo buat tanda yang vampire punya itu ya gue terinspirasi nya dari lambang lambang EXO di era MAMA :v jadi ya begitulah.. gua terinspirasi dari film zombie sama twilight. Gua cuma gamau ada kesalahpahaman karena gua sedikit sensitif sama yang bilang mirip "ini-itu" :") maaf gua gak maksud nge gas atau nyinggung ya cuma mau meluruskan harap dimengerti. Gua gatau ada cerita tentang the council lebih dulu meski itu bukan fanfiction. Salam perdamaian. Sekian :)

Oya bagi yang belum tahu alfa itu bukan absen alias gak masuk ya gaes :( itu mah alpa. **Alfa itu bahasa indonesianya dari alpha**. Kalo gua setiap nulis alfa pake alpha itu melelahkan karena nanti gua harus miringin tulisan itu bikos alpha itu bukan bahasa indonesia alias bahasa inggris. Silahkan cek KBBI untuk lebih jelasnya :(

Sampai ketemu di next cahpter y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****5**

Suara ketukan 2 pasang sepatu bergema dan saling bersahut-sahutan di sepanjang tangga spiral berpijakan batu dengan cahaya remang yang menuntun mereka ke ruangan yang berada beberapa meter diatas permukaan tanah.

Pria berjubah hitam dengan tongkat besi panjang di tangannya berjalan lebih dulu menuntun seorang pria yang berpakaian lebih _modern_ dengan setelan jasnya untuk memasuki kastil tua yang gelap itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Sebenarnya sejauh apa lagi kita harus pergi? Waktuku tidak banyak tolonglah." Pria di belakang menggerutu, sesekali melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya meski ia hanya melihatnya dalam cahaya remang.

Pria berjubah didepannya tetap membisu. Bahkan saat pria itu menyambutnya tadi setelah ia diantar oleh seseorang yang ia kenal untuk datang ke kastil ini pun pria berjubah itu tak bicara sepatah katapun seolah ia bisu. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik bayangan jubahnya.

Mereka telah sampai di anak tangga terakhir hingga mereka kembali berpijak di lantai batu yang rata, kembali menyusuri lorong panjang yang lagi-lagi melingkar hingga si pria berjas mengerutkan keningnya heran. _Jangan bilang sejak __10__ menit lalu kita hanya berjalan berputar-putar_, benaknya bersuara.

Namun asumsi itu menghilang dengan sendirinya begitu mereka berhenti didepan pintu berdaun ganda dengan 2 orang ㅡyang lagi-lagi mamakai jubahㅡ yang berjaga di masing-masing sisi. Ada beberapa orang juga yang berlalu lalang dalam diam, semuanya memakai jubah panjang hingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang alasan dibalik pakaian mereka. Mungkin hanya orang yang berjaga didepan pintu gerbang yang mengenakan pakaian selayaknya orang normal dijaman ini.

Mereka berbicara dalam bahasa asing yang tak ia mengerti sebelum mempersilahkan ia dan si pria pemegang tongkat besi untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Pintu kayu yang terlihat tua nan usang namun kokoh itu kemudian berderit nyaring saat dengan perlahan terbuka hingga menciptakan celah untuk mereka masuk.

Ada karpet merah yang menjulur belasan meter yang menyambut mereka di ambang pintu. Matanya terpaku akan ruangan besar yang gelap itu, hanya ada api yang menjadi penerangan didalam ruangan layaknya orang kuno yang tak mengenal peradaban. Hawa yang begitu mencekam didalam sana membuatnya menggigil dengan rambut-rambut di permukaan kulitnya yang mulai berdiri menegang.

Beberapa langkah selanjutnya membawa mereka masuk semakin dalam bersama pintu besar di belakang mereka yang kembali tertutup rapat tanpa celah. Kala mereka berjalan semakin jauh kedalam ruangan, sebuah cahaya api kebiruan didepan sana menyala dengan sendirinya seperti sebuah api yang muncul dari kompor gas.

Begitu cahaya api itu menyala, ia dapat melihat seorang pria muda dengan setelan jas hitamnya duduk diatas singgasana yang besar itu seperti seorang penguasa. Rambutnya putih dengan kulit merona yang terlihat hidup, garis wajahnya terlihat tampan meski ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Apa ini? Dukun? Aku datang kesini bukan untuk menemui orang semacam ini!" Ia mulai mencaci saat dirasanya apa yang ia temui bukanlah apa yang ia bayangkan. Seseorang yang ia kenal berkata padanya bahwa di kastil tua ini ada 'seseorang' yang bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, apapun itu, dengan bayaran yang sangat 'mahal'. "Cih, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk transaksi ini. Membuang-buang waktuku saja ternyata." Ia menarik jasnya ke bawah dengan hentakan kesal, tatapannya terlihat meremehkan, namun seseorang diatas singgasana itu masih tetap terdiam dan hanya menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan kanan diatas tangan singgasana yang ia duduki seolah ia tengah melihat tayangan film yang membosankan.

Manusia itu hendak berbalik pergi karena ia merasa tempat yang ia kunjungi adalah tempat yang salah, tetapi si pemegang tongkat besi lebih dulu memukul bagian belakang lututnya dengan tongkat yang ia pegang hingga pria itu bersimpuh di lantai disertai sebuah erangan.

"Kau mau bertransaksi?" Pria diatas singgasana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol bertanya dalam balutan suara beratnya yang bergema didalam ruangan.

"Aku tak akan membuang-buang uangku hanya untuk penipu sepertimuㅡ argh!" Ia mengakhiri umpatannya dengan sebuah teriakan kesakitan saat pria di belakangnya memukulkan pangkal tongkat ke punggungnya hingga ia tersentak sakit.

"Kau tak berhak menghina _Lord_ ku dengan mulut sampahmu itu, manusia!" Pria bertongkat itu pada akhirnya membuka mulut setelah beberapa lama mengabaikan semua pertanyaan darinya tadi.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya acuh, memberikan isyarat pada pria bertongkat besi supaya membiarkan manusia itu untuk berprilaku sesukanya untuk beberapa waktu.

Lantas pria bertongkat itu menunduk patuh, membuka bagian jubah yang menutupi kepalanya hingga manusia disana bisa melihat sepasang tanduk kecil yang menyembul dari kepala pria yang telah menuntunnya untuk memasuki ruangan ini.

Ia begitu terkejut hingga tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Matanya melotot dengan perasaan takut yang mulai menghinggapi benaknya. Dipikirnya ia telah masuk ke tempat iblis yang sangat berbahaya. Jadi ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri ditengah rasa takutnya.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan untuk bertransaksi denganku?" Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan tenangnya bertanya dengan nada ringan yang mengalun di udara.

"A-aku memiliki uang yang banyak untukmu." Suara manusia itu mulai terdengar bergetar ketakutan. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah salah bertingkah sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Lantas Chanyeol terkekeh dengan cara yang menakutkan hingga membuat manusia itu makin menggigil, "aku tak butuh uangmu," Chanyeol mulai berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, menuruni beberaa anak tangga dan berdiri dibawah cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati celah kaca usang diatas ruangan, "direktur Lee Hyun Soo."

Manusia bernama Lee Hyun Soo itu terkejut oleh dua hal; yang pertama karena si rambut putih mengetahui namanya, dan yang kedua adalah karena ternyata si rambut putih itu adalah seseorang yang ia tahu. "Park Chanyeol, CEO Wolf ManCo."

"Jangan terlalu terkejut, direktur Lee." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, terlihat hambar namun mengancam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh, enggan menjawab dan hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku celana.

"Jadi apa bayaranmu?"

"Siapa kau?" Hyunsoo masih bersikeras dengan pertanyaannya. Park Chanyeol adalah CEO muda di anak perusahaan Wolf yang terkenal berhati dingin dan jenius dalam menjalankan bisnis, anak muda yang disegani oleh para pengusaha.

"Kau keras kepala." Senyum Chanyeol hilang, ia mulai kesal dan itu tidak baik bagi Hyunsoo. Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya, bersamaan dengan kobaran api merah yang melahap tubuhnya dari bawah hingga sosok Park Chanyeol berubah dalam wujud _demon_ nya.

"Iblis!" Hyunsoo berteriak penuh kecaman. Ada rasa terancam yang sangat luar biasa dalam dirinya, seperti insting seekor mangsa yang bertemu sang predator.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Chanyeol dengan rambut putihnya yang terurai panjang berbalik dan kembali keatas singgasananya hingga singgasana yang besar itu kini terlihat cocok dengan tubuh iblisnya yang besar. Tanduk panjang menyeramkan di kepalanya bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan paras tampannya yang luar biasa.

"Bayaranmu, direktur Lee." Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku-kuku panjangnya diatas tangan singgsana hingga menimbulkan suara ketukan yang mencekam diantara atmosfer yang mencekik itu.

"Ke-ke-keluargaku! Kau bisa ambil jiwa istri dan anakku, tuan iblis!." Hyunsoo berkata dengan sangat terbata-bata setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, lagi-lagi merasa tergelitik karena ucapan Hyunsoo. "Manusia memang serakah," itu komentarnya saat melihat Hyunsoo yang putus asa, "tapi aku tak butuh mereka." Tatapan Chanyeol menajam, "_your blood, your soul. Give it to me._"

Hyunsoo terkejut bukan main, ekspresinya kaku dan matanya bergetar penuh rasa takut. Chanyeol menyukai itu, saat para manusia yang meminta padanya bergetar ketakutan dengan hawa keputusasaan yang dapat memuaskan dahaganya.

Pria bertongkat besi itu kembali maju ke arah Hyunsoo, melenyapkan tongkat besi yang sejak tadi ia genggam dengan kekuatannya dan mengeluarkan cawan serta pisau dari balik jubahnya, meraih tangan Hyunsoo yang berusaha menolak lalu menorehkan luka sayat yang cukup panjang di telapak tangan Hyunsoo hingga pria itu menjerit kesakitan. Darah Hyunsoo lalu bercucurqn kedalam cawan hingga cawan kosong itu kini ternodai oleh pekatnya darah.

Pria itu lantas mengeluarkan kain usang dan melemparnya pada Hyunsoo untuk menutup luka di tangannya. Lalu seorang pria lain datang dengan nampan serta botol anggur diatasnya. Pria dengan gelas cawannya menaruh cawan yang ia pegang berdampingan dengan botol anggur diatas nampan, lalu pria pembawa nampan membawa itu semua ke hadapan Chanyeol dengan bentuk tubuh membungkuk penuh penghormatan. Ia bersimpuh didepan kaki sang _Lord_ dengan nampan yang ia angkat tinggi agar Chanyeol dapat menjangkaunya.

Chanyeol meraih botol anggur terlebih dahulu, menuangkan itu kedalam cawan berisi tetesan darah Hyunsoo sebelum menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri menggunakan kuku tajamnya hingga beberapa tetes darahnya ikut bergabung bersama darah Hyunsoo serta anggur didalam cawan.

Lukanya sembuh dengan cepat, dan ia meraih cawan perjanjian itu untuk meminum isinya.

"Jiwamu sekarang milikku. Akulah tuanmu untuk mulai sekarang dan selamanya." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara berat dan lidah tajamnya menjulur keluar demi menjilat bibirnya.

Sementara itu Lee Hyunsoo mengerang keras akibat rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Urat-urat lehernya bahkan tercetak jelas seolah tubuhnya hanya terdiri dari kulit saja. Kegelapan melahap jiwanya, dan ia sekarang adalah budak sang Aamon akibat keserakahannya sendiri.

"Aku suka manusia serakah." Chanyeol terkekeh menyeramkan dengan sorot mata yang juga terlihat menyeramkan. Lalu kekehannya berubah menjadi gelak tawa mengerikan yang bergema didalam ruangan, bersahut-sahutan dengan teriakan kesakitan milik Hyunsoo.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Aku sibuk, pulanglah." Kris mengatakan itu tanpa mempedulikan Soojung yang bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun sejak ia sampai di kediaman keluarga Yunho.

Kedua tangan Kris saling memangku didepan dada dengan tatapan dingin yang tak terelakkan. Tubuh tingginya menjulang dengan jarak 2 meter di depan Soojung. Dari responnya atas kedatangan Soojung, jelas sekali bahwa ia tak menginginkan kehadiran wanita itu. Tak peduli dengan wajah Soojung yang begitu cantik dan menjadi salah satu deretan wanita paling cantik dikalangan para penghisap darah Korea Selatan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Pergilah." Kris kembali berucap saat Soojung hanya berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya yang diarahkan untuknya. Lantas Kris berdecak dan melangkah mendekat pada Soojung, hendak menyeret wanita itu untuk keluar dari rumahnya sebelum wanita itu menjerit kesal.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, sialan!" Soojung menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar dan matanya menyalak dengan nafas memburu, "kau pikir aku kesini untuk menemuimu? Cih, aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan pangeran Baixian."

Kening Kris berkerut dalam, matanya makin menatap Soojung tajam dengan penuh curiga. Jung Soojung tak pernah akrab dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya, pantas jika ia menaruh curiga.

"Kau mau menemuiku?" Lalu Baekhyun muncul dari arah tangga begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Kedua tangannya memasuki saku celana dengan rambut pirangnya yang nampak berantakan.

Wajah Soojung berubah sumringah begitu melihat sosok Baekhyun. Lantas ia mendelik pada Kris dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menggaet tangannya tanpa permisi.

"Ayo temani aku pergi." Selanjutnya ia menarik Baekhyun pergi bersamanya, tak peduli saat lelaki itu terlihat begitu terkejut dan penuh penolakan.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Baekhyun menarik kembali tangan Soojung yang menyeretnya ketika mereka berdua sampai di beranda depan, tepat disamping mobil Lamborghini _pink_ yang terparkir rapi disana.

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat."

"Kenapa kau tak meminta _yi ge_ㅡ ah, maksudku Kris?" Baekhyun mengurut pangkal hidungnya jengah.

"Kau belum paham juga bahwa hubunganku dan dia sangat buruk?" Soojung lantas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah jenuh, setelah tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, ia lantas membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"_Miss_ Jung!" Pekiknya penuh protes. Ia menatap Soojung dengan air mukanya yang terlihat tak percaya. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga begitu Soojung terlihat tak peduli dan hanya melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun yang seperti kastil kerajaan dalam cerita anak-anak.

"Sstt. Kau akan tahu kemana kita akan pergi." Soojung menyela dengan cermat. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang hanya memakai celana _jeans_ longgar selutut dengan kaus hitam bertuliskan Privè. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun baru bangun dari tidur _vampire_ nya begitu Soojung menyebutkan namanya diantara adu mulutnya bersama Kris sehingga dia bangun untuk melihat keadaan.

Dan fakta pentingnya adalah bahwa mereka belum saling mengenal dekat sebelumnya. Soojung gila karena menyeretnya beberapa saat lalu seolah mereka sudah akrab sejak lama.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik. Meski begitu, teriknya sinar matahari tak dapat menghangatkan suhu tubuh orang-orang di penghujung musim gugur. Langit terlihat berawan tipis dengan hamparan daun yang berguguran diatas tanah hingga hanya menyisakan ranting-ranting pohon yang nampak tajam dan dapat menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Orang-orang serta kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan terlihat acuh satu sama lain, mereka hanya memburu kepentingan mereka masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan lingkungan sekitar atau bahkan anak-anak tunawisma yang kelaparan di jalanan.

Dan Chanyeol hanya melihat itu semua dari balik kaca tebal yang memiliki fungsi sebagai dinding ruangannya dengan sebuah senyuman jenaka serta tatapan kosong yang imajinatif.

Matanya memandang ke arah jalanan besar ditengah padatnya kota Seoul dari lantai 14 gedung miliknya. Namun pandangannya terlihat mengabur karena sesungguhnya yang ia proyeksikan dari matanya adalah bayangan Baekhyun serta senyuman manisnya yang mempesona. Ia bisa gila jika setiap hari memikirkan kekasih hatinya itu.

Ia bahkan telah mengganti sekretaris wanitanya menjadi laki-laki, dari rasnya sendiri yang seusia dengan Doyoung.

Suara ketukan pintu memecah heningnya, lalu ia menyerukan "masuk" dan Doyoung masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan langkah penuh percaya diri hingga Chanyeol yang berdiri menghadap dinding kaca pun berbalik dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Rancangan manufakturing yang diminta H&O Corp. dan dokumen riwayat penjualan saham Wolf ManCom 5 tahun terakhir." Dooyoung meletakkan tumpukan kertas setebal 2 cm diatas meja Chanyeol.

"Jadwalku siang ini?"

"Setelah jam makan siang anda memiliki jadwal untuk datang sebagai peninjau di acara lelang desain di Mercury Hall."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa hasil desain dari tim khusus di Wolf ManCom bisa diperjualbelikan di acara lelang. Beberapa desain yang dikirimkan ke acara itu untuk dijual juga merupakan hasil desainnya sendiri. Itu semua adalah _blue print_ dari berbagai properti seperti mesin, barang-barang rumahan dan sejenisnya. Penjualan di acara lelang itu cukup menguntungkan karena harganya bisa melambung tinggi. Chanyeol pikir hanya dengan melayani klien dan mengeluarkan produk rancangan perusahan serta memproduksi barang saja tidak cukup, mereka harus mencari dana tambahan yang menjanjikan untuk memajukan Wolf ManCom sebagai anak dari perusahaan Wolf Group, itulah mengapa ide untuk mengadakan lelang itu muncul.

"Anda bisa mengirim saya atau sekretaris yang lain jika anda tidak berkenan untuk datang."

"Tidak. Aku akan datang." Suasana hati Chanyeol sedang bagus hari ini, semua orang di perusahaan tahu itu saat melihat senyuman tampan direktur mereka yang senantiasa terpahat di wajahnya sejak ia memasuki gedung perusahaan pagi tadi.

"Saya akan siapkan mobilnya." Doyoung lalu keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Sementara itu Chanyeol membenarkan letak dasinya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya diatas meja kerja.

Begitu layar ponsel itu menyala, wajah manis Baekhyun lah yang muncul sebagai tampilan _lock screen_ nya. Begitupun dengan wallpaper ponselnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar tiap kali melihat foto Baekhyun disana, bidadarinya, satu-satunya yang ia inginkan di dunia ini.

Chanyeol lalu menekan tombol panggil pada nomor Baekhyun hingga terdengar nada sambung beberapa saat dan nada sambung itu berhenti di ulangan ke-4, digantikan oleh suara Baekhyun yang menyapanya dari seberang telepon.

"Kau dimana, Xian?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya refleks saat mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari tempat Baekhyun berada.

_"Aku di Sun Young. Ada apa?"_

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Chanyeol menyandarkan bokongnya di tepian meja kayu kokoh tempatnya bekerja seraya menatap langit biru di luar kaca. Baekhyun adalah tipe _introvert_, jadi rasanya agak kurang meyakinkan jika Baekhyun pergi ke tempat ramai itu sendirian. Pasti dia pergi bersama orang lain.

_"Aku pergi bersama calon tunangan yi ge."_

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa."

"Iya, aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja."

Chanyeol berdengung samar. Untuk sesaat wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum lebar seperti sebelumnya.

"_Take care yourself, baby. I love you, see u, honey_." Chanyeol menambahkan satu kecupan penuh sayang di akhir sambungan teleponnya sebelum terputus.

Sementara itu Baekhyun di tempat lain merona dan salah tingkah akibat ucapan serta _flying kiss_ dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuna, bagaimana dengan ini?" Lalu suara Soojung menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata dengan memakai sebuah _mini dress _yang begitu memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Perempuan itu berputar didepan matanya seperti seorang putri hanya untuk mendengar pendapat Baekhyun tentang _dress_ yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Bagus." Baekhyun berujar singkat, kembali mengembalikan sisi warasnya setelah habis dibantai oleh kalimat manis Chanyeol.

"Ayolah. Jangan kaku seperti itu. Kau mengatakan hal yang sama sejak aku mencoba yang pertama." Soojung merengek dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, terlampau payah dalam mengatasi rasa jengkelnya akibat Baekhyun yang terlalu kaku dan terus memberikan tanggapan yang sama; _bagus, cantik, cocok, oke_, dan kalimat membosankan lainnya yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Lantas Baekhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya yang tinggi seraya berdesis dan mengantongi kembali ponselnya, "demi Tuhan. Ini setelan ke-10 yang kau kenakan, _Mademoiselle_ Jung yang terhormat. Apa kau tidak lelah harus menanggalkan pakaian untuk kemudian menggantinya dengan yang baru tiap beberapa menit sekali?" Karena demi kehormatan keluarganya, ia mulai jengah dengan Soojung yang terus keluar masuk kamar ganti dengan berbagai model pakaian yang wanita itu pilih. Nyatanya dimata Baekhyun semua baju yang Soojung coba terlihat sama. _Apakah semua perempuan seperti itu?_

"Aku tidak akan mengambil setelan yang baru jika kau sedikit berpendapat, pangeran Baixian." Soojung membalas ketus, kedua tangannya saling bersilang didepan tubuh rampingnya yang indah dengan mata biru kemerahannya yang menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan setelan manapun, astaga! Begini, nona Jung.." lelaki dengan paras manis yang memiliki kesabaran se-tong penuh itu mengambil jeda sejenak, menatap Soojung sangsi sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau cantik, memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan berkulit sepucat bias awan. Aku sendiri berpendapat bahwa wanita terlihat cantik dengan pakaian _casual_ mereka yang tak terlalu menonjolkan lekuk tubuh. Itu pendapatku. Tapi kau tak harus mendengarkannya karena kau memiliki persepsimu sendiri terlebih aku tak mempunyai hak untuk berargumen tentangmu."

Nona muda dari keluarga Jung itu terperangah, nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya oleh sederet kalimat panjang yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Semua orang di dunia mereka tahu bahwa pangeran ketiga dari Yunho adalah seorang lelaki pendiam yang menghemat kosakata dalam pembicaraannya seolah setiap satu suku kata ia akan dikenai biaya sebesar $1.00. Dan baru saja ia menjadi saksi hidup atas dialog Baekhyun yang cukup mengejutkannya.

Soojung lantas berdeham sesaat kemudian, menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba saja menyelinap di atmosfer mereka, kemudian ia berbalik dengan kikuk dan kembali ke kamar pas hingga membuat Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya lelah; berpikir bahwa Soojung akan kembali mencoba beberapa pakaian sampai mungkin pelayan disana akan memanggil _security_ karena merasa dipermainkan.

Namun ternyata tidak, nona muda Jung itu kembali dengan mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai untuk datang kemari sebelumnya, menyuruh para pelayan untuk mengemas semua pakaian yang ia coba tadi sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, menunggu beberapa saat agar barang yang Soojung beli segera dikemas sebelum pergi dari sana.

"Ayo ke salon."

"Apa?" Ia bahkan baru saja menghela nafas lega saat Soojung kembali menariknya seperti seonggok boneka untuk pergi ke tempat paling mengerikan bagi kaum pria; salon.

Tanpa persetujuannya yang mungkin dimata Soojung hanyalah omong kosong, wanita itu mendudukkannya di kursi pelanggan, menyuruh para pekerja salon untuk melakukan seperti apa yang ia minta.

"Tunggu dulu, nona Jung. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit serangan panik, berusaha untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya sebelum Soojung menekan kembali pundaknya untuk duduk manis disana dengan sedikit dorongan kekuatan mempengaruhi milik wanita itu.

"Hanya duduk dan lihat 'sihir' yang akan mengubahmu." Gadis itu tersenyum jenaka dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa gravitasi sangat menarik tubuhnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak bahkan hanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja ia tak bisa. Ia adalah _hybrid_ yang kuat dan merasa tak percaya bahwa ia tunduk karena kekuatan seorang wanita.

Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati kala para pekerja salon itu menyentuh rambutnya, menutup tubuhnya dengan kain putih serta mulai melakukan sesuatu pada rambut pirangnya. Matanya memejam kesal, berharap semua itu berjalan dengan cepat sampai saat ia membuka mata, menatap bayangannya di cermin dan melihat orang asing berwajah dirinya dengan rambut putih yang terlihat bergoyang lembut; itu dia dan rambut barunya.

Dibelakang sana ada Soojung yang berdiri dengan menangkupkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya didepan dada seraya menatapnya seolah ia adalah bunga Sakura yang baru saja mekar.

"_Damn_. Aku jadi terlihat seperti bocah itu." Baekhyun berdesis setengah kesal begitu mereka keluar dari salon dengan Soojung yang terus menatapnya dengan binar cerah penuh harapan.

Lantas tatapan Soojung berubah ketika mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, beberapa saat ia terdiam sebelum bertanya, "yang kau maksud itu adalah Park Chanyeol, _'kan_?" Nadanya terdengar sedikit tak senang.

Baekhyun hanya diam karena enggan untuk menjawab. Lagipula Soojung tahu jawabannya adalah positif meski yang ia lakukan adalah membisu.

"Kau menerimanya sekarang? Kudengar dulu kau membencinya sampai ke tulang." Soojung tak menyerah dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun, wanita itu berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun, sesekali menatap wajahnya dari samping seraya menekuk sudut bibir sebagai bentuk penantiannya terhadap jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya? Kau tahu ini salah. Dia ras musuh bebuyutan kitaㅡ"

"Kurasa kau tak seharusnya ikut campur atas 'hubungan salah'ku dengannya, _Mademoiselle_ Jung." Seketika langkah Baekhyun terhenti, badannya berputar menghadap Soojung dengan air muka tenang yang menjadi tabiatnya, ada sedikit rasa kesal di matanya, kesal yang menjurus marah karena suatu hal yang tak ia mengerti. Ia hanya merasa terganggu saat Soojung menyinggung soal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Menurutnya Soojung terlalu ikut campur meski wanita itu nanti akan menjadi iparnya; bagian dari keluarganya.

Soojung terhenyak, menyadari kesalahannya yang terlalu gegabah dalam membahas topik pembicaraan saat ia baru saja mengenal Baixian. Bibirnya terbuka hendak berbicara sebelum atensi Baekhyun teralihkan pada objek yang baru saja mereka bicarakan hingga mereka menjadi canggung; Park Chanyeol. Pria itu berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mematung disana.

"Xian Xian.." pria dengan tubuh tingginya yang bak model _catwalk_ itu berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebarnya menghampiri Baekhyun, ada Doyoung serta beberapa orang bersetelan rapi ala orang-orang kantoran di belakangnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, tubuhnya bereaksi tegang begitu melihat figur Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. Tak mengira bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol di tempat seperti ini.

"Hey, _you__'__ve a new hairstyle, baby_." Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya tanpa ragu, menatapnya lembut dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat wanita manapun terpesona. Sayangnya Baekhyun bukan wanita, namun ia tetap terpesona dengan tatapan itu, merasa bahwa ia benar-benar pusat dunia bagi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau disini, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Ia bahkan lupa akan eksistensi Soojung yang menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

"Aku ada urusan kerja di Mercury Hall." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Sebuah kebetulan memang bahwa Mercury Hall berada di gedung _mall_ Sun Young lantai 6. Ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan saat ia memasuki Sun Young dan menemukan aroma manis Baekhyun kemudian mengikutinya hingga ia dapat berpapasan dengan kekasih hatinya. Takdir memang tak pernah ingkar.

"_You're so cute in white color_." Chanyeol mengusak rambut platinanya yang baru saja diwarnai. Presiden direktur dari Wolf ManCom itu terlihat begitu gemas sekaligus takjub akan transformasi dari _mate_ nya. Ini persis terlihat seperti Angwyn.

"Tidak kah kau harus pergi?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol lembut, merasa tak nyaman saat lelaki yang lebih muda itu memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak.

"_O__f course_. Kita bertemu malam nanti, Xian Xian." Bibir Chanyeol melengkung indah mengukir sebuah senyuman teduh, lantas ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir ranum itu tanpa permisi. "_See you, dear_." Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun tak rela, menatapnya untuk beberapa saat dengan zamrudnya yang indah sebelum melangkah pergi disertai lambaian tangan untuk Baekhyun, tanpa menghiraukan eksistensi Soojung yang sejak tadi hanya mematung disana seperti manekin.

• **Cherish The**** Memory •**

Setelah menemani Soojung ke _Mall_ dengan rambutnya yang menjadi korban ke-sewenang-wenangan Soojung, Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya dan menemukan mulai adanya perubahan di beberapa sudut dengan orang-orang sewaan yang bekerja untuk dekorasi pesta.

3 hari lagi akan diselenggarakan pesta pertunangan antara Sehun dan Luhan di rumah ini. Baekhyun bahkan benar-benar tak paham kapan kedua makhluk berbeda perangai itu mulai dekat dan saling tertarik. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan Yunho setuju untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka meski Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga _elf_ bangsawan.

Seisi rumah tahu bahwa Sehun sangat beruntung mendapatkan Luhan. Itu karena sifat buruk Sehun yang sebenarnya cukup menjadi masalah dalam keluarga; pembolos, kekanakkan dan sedikit egois.

"Habis berkencan, _sweety_?" Baekhyun menemukan Luhan di lorong menuju bagian belakang rumah, tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah lukisan atau mungkin itu adalah potret dari seseorang yang sangat bersejarah bagi dunia politik Jerman; Adolf Hitler.

Keluarga mereka telah hidup jauh sebelum Adolf Hitler mulai mengukir sejarah dengan sifatnya yang keras, namun entah bagaimana Yunho mulai menaruh apresiasi terhadap sosok mantan presiden Jerman tersebut. Salah jika orang-orang menilai bahwa Yunho memiliki watak yang sama seperti Adolf Hitler dalam kepemimpinannya hanya karena ia mengagumi Adolf Hitler dan memasang fotonya di lorong rumah. Pria itu hanya mengambil beberapa segi positif dari Hitler yang mana tak dipahami banyak orang sehingga ia justru dinilai aneh bahkan oleh anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak. _Mademoiselle_ Jung menyeretku untuk menemaninya." Baekhyun berdiri 5 langkah dari Luhan yang masih enggan menghadapnya, dokter muda itu terlihat begitu fokus dan tajam melihat potret hitam putih Adolf Hitler yang menggantung di dinding seolah ia tengah menghafal setiap lekuk wajah dari orang dalam potret tersebut.

"Warna rambut itu cocok denganmu, Baixian." Luhan baru menghadap penuh ke arahnya beberapa saat kemudian, air mukanya terlihat masih tenang dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang tak jelas maknanya.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah salah satu 'penggemar' Adolf Hitler." Baekhyun mengubah topik, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana _jeans_ longgar yang masih ia kenakan sejak tadi, dan detak jarum jam dari jam tangan yang ia kenakan adalah satu-satunya suara disana ketika Luhan memberikan jeda atas pertanyaannya.

"Hanya tak menyangka akan menemukan potret seorang pemimpin otoriter di rumah seorang ketua _The Council _yang terkenal begitu murah hati." Jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun adalah 'tidak'. Luhan mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan, kemudian berjalan melewati Baekhyun setelah mengucapkan "semoga harimu menyenangkan" dalam aksen Mandarin yang sangat kental.

"Hariku tak pernah terasa menyenangkan." Dan Baekhyun bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri setelah jejak Luhan menghilang disana. Ia menghela nafas dalam satu sentakan kasar seolah ia adalah makhluk yang berespirasi.

Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya mematung disana, ikut menatap potret usang Hitler seperti yang Luhan lakukan tadi sebelum kemudian pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan.

"Angwyn." Langkah Baekhyun yang hendak menapak menuruni tangga pendek menuju dapur terhenti begitu seseorang dengan suara beratnya menyenandungkan nama asing yang entah kenapa begitu menohok hatinya. Tubuhnya mematung sebagai bentuk reaksi alami dan bulu kuduknya meremang, begitupula dengan perasaan yang seolah tak asing baginya bersama bayangan-bayangan hitam yang memasuki kepalanya hingga ia merasa pening.

Ia menemukan dirinya kembali dalam balutan rasa bingung yang tak terdefinisi, lantas berbalik dan menemukan sosok dengan setelan pakaian putihnya yang terlihat menawan serta rambut perak pendeknya yang terlihat begitu mencolok berpadu dengan kulitnya yang juga seputih salju.

Baekhyun bahkan tak mengerti darimana orang itu datang dan bagaimana bisa orang itu berada di kediamannya.

"Itu seperti bukan kau." Lelaki itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Ekspresinya begitu dingin, begitupun sorot matanya yang terlihat seperti seonggok daging tak berjiwa. Meski demikian, ada setitik cahaya di mata itu yang tak Baekhyun ketahui apa maknanya.

Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk menanyakan siapa lelaki itu seolah ia diberi sihir untuk tetap diam. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan ia tak mengerti kenapa semuanya terasa tak asing.

"Rupanya kau masih 'tidur'." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir darinya sebelum lelaki misterius itu menghilang seperti debu, tanpa jejak. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Baekhyun merasa bahwa ketegangan yang membelenggunya ikut sirna.

Ia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan sesak seolah sesuatu yang besar tengah menghimpitnya. Semuanya terjadi dengan suasana yang begitu aneh dan mengejutkan. Ia yakin hal tadi begitu nyata meski terasa sangat janggal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Hyun?" Baekhyun berjengit dan terkejut mendapati pamannyaㅡJoonmyeonㅡ yang tiba-tiba berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Hal ini tak biasa terjadi mengingat indranya sangat tajam dan dapat menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain di sekitarnya.

"Paman Joon, apa kau tadi merasakan aura aneh disini?" Baekhyun langsung menatap Joonmyeon dengan keseriusannya, harap-harap cemas akan jawaban Joonmyeon, namun pria itu hanya menggedik seraya berkata, "satu-satunya yang aneh disini adalah kau dan aura campuranmu, Baekhyun." Pria itu terkekeh kecil, keduanya tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah candaan. Joonmyeon kemudian berjalan pergi setelah menepuk bahu Baekhyun sebanyak 2 kali tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang pertanyaan keponakannya.

Namun Baekhyun masih mematung, memikirkan tentang siapa pria misterius itu, apa tujuannya, dan bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke rumahnya dengan mudah. Semua itu masih menjadi misteri. Yang ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya, selalu seperti itu.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng limbung, berusaha menepis pemikiran aneh yang belakangan ini mengganggunya seperti sebuah ledakan kembang api yang tiada henti didalam kepalanya. Kacau, semuanya kacau. Tapi ia harus tetap fokus. Terlebih ia tengah menangani proyek besar di tempat kerjanya.

Jadi ia memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu, kembali ke kamarnya bahkan tanpa mengingat tujuan awalnya pergi ke dapur tadi.

Tungkainya membawanya untuk berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya, memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk bekerja demi mendekorasi rumahnya dibawah sana, tepat di halaman samping tempat jamuan luar ruangan akan dilaksanakan lusa.

Semuanya terlihat sibuk, tapi ia sendiri tak merasa menjadi bagian dari kesibukan itu. Meski belakangan ini ibunya terus mengoceh agar ia mencocokkan _outfit_ untuk pesta pertunangan Sehun nanti. Diluar itu, ia sebetulnya tak menaruh peduli.

Ada sekelebat rasa sedih yang ia rasakan begitu mengingat bahwa Sehun sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Bukan karena ia mencintai sang kakak, namun lebih seperti pemikiran negatifnya yang berkata bahwa waktu Sehun akan semakin sedikit untuknya, untuk keluarga mereka. Tak akan ada lagi candaan menyebalkan, tak akan ada lagi waktu berkumpul di akhir pekan. Semuanya tak akan sama. Ini terdengar egois, namun sesungguhnya ia merasa akan kehilangan Sehun untuk beberapa waktu.

_Kekanakkan_.

"Sebetulnya aku sering bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang kau pikirkan disaat termenung sendiri." Kai, entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya, tanpa sungkan, tanpa segan, dan tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Bisakah kau tak seenaknya keluar masuk wilayah pribadiku?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam, ada perempatan siku-siku di pelipisnya saat ia berbalik menatap Kai berapi-api.

Malaikat maut itu terkekeh tak menyenangkan, aura kematiannya selalu membuat makhluk hidup lain tak nyaman, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun yang berada di ambang hidup dan mati karena ia adalah campuran dari mayat hidup dan _elf_.

"Maaf, itu kebiasaan. Karena aku tak mungkin datang ke rumah manusia lewat pintu depan seraya mengetuk pintu lalu berkata _'Hai, aku Kai yang akan mencabut nyawamu. Bolehkah aku masuk dan melakukan tugasku?'_ Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, bung."

"Kau pikir aku juga menganggap itu lucu?" Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah. Satu-satunya hal lucu disini adalah ia yang sangat ingin membunuh malaikat maut agar pria gelap itu tak terus mengganggunya dengan cara muncul tiba-tiba di sekitarnya tiap kali ia sendiri.

"Bisakah kau mengalihkan tatapan penghakimanmu itu? _Ugh_." Kai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah itu sangat mengerikan. Topi koboinya bahkan tak dapat membantu menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan berapi-api milik Baekhyun.

"Sekali-kali pergilah ke toko _make-up_ dan beli riasan untuk mewarnai kulitmu yang pucat serta _lip tint_ agar bibirmu terlihat lebih hidup." Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa rasa bersalah kala alas sepatunya menghasilkan suara ketukan yang cukup khas dan dalam begitu ia melangkah menuju nakas, memantik api dari pemantik untuk menyalakan lilin aromatik yang ada diatas nakas.

"Pekerjaanku tidak menghasilkan uang semacam itu." Kai terdengar mengeluh, hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum merasakan hawa dingin yang perlahan makin mendekat; Park Chanyeol. Jadi ia langsung menghilang seperti asap hitam bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri." Itu yang Baekhyun gumamkan saat tak lagi mendapati keberadaan Kai di tempat tidurnya. Kepergian pria itu digantikan oleh Chanyeol yang kemudian datang lewat jendela kamarnya seperti seorang pencuri ditengah malam.

"Kupikir urusanmu belum selesai." Kata Baekhyun menegaskan, air mukanya terlihat skeptis dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya hingga pria itu sedikit terkekeh dengan mengelus tengkuknya.

"Aku menyerahkannya pada Doyoung. Lagipula aku sudah menunjukkan batang hidungku yang berharga disana."

"Ya, untuk 23 menit 17 detik. Sekitar.." mata Baekhyun turun mengamati jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Aku dibayar sebanyak jutaan won untuk setiap jam kehadiranku dalam sebuah acara." Alis Chanyeol naik dengan congkak, memancing tawa ejekan dari Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan senyuman lebar Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya selalu begitu; Chanyeol yang selalu merasa senang berlebihan begitu melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tak lagi sekaku dulu. Bisa dibilang lelaki _hybrid_ itu lebih _talk active _dan ekspresif sekarang.

"Apakah aku juga harus membayar kehadiranmu disini?" Keduanya tahu itu adalah gurauan, namun raut serius Baekhyun mengacaukan persepsi itu hingga Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Semua waktuku milikmu, Xian Xian." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dengan cara yang teramat tampan, seolah ada lampu sorot yang terarah ke wajahnya hingga terlihat bersinar terang sampai-sampai Baekhyun silau melihatnya.

"Mulutmu terlalu manis, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang, lantas menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ikut duduk disana hingga pria yang lebih tinggi itu duduk manis disana bersama _mate_ nya.

Chanyeol nyaris saja mengucapkan satu patah kata ketika suara perutnya berbunyi lebih cepat daripada suara mulutnya hingga wajahnya sedikit merona disertai tawa renyah Baekhyun yang menemaninya.

"Ayo kebawah." Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun bersikap hangat terhadapnya, lelaki itu menarik tangannya lembut, menuntunnya keluar dari kamar menuruni tangga sampai ke lantai 1.

Baekhyun menyeretnya sampai ke meja makan, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk mendekorasi rumah. Tubuhnya jatuh diatas kursi makan kala Baekhyun menekan bahunya untuk duduk disana, jadi ia menurut dan duduk diam; membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia mau. _Mate_ nya itu mengambil daging segar dari lemari pendingin, lalu mulai berkutat di depan kompor tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung keatas saat melihat punggung Baekhyun yang sibuk menyiapkan sebuah hidangan, _apakah nantinya akan seperti ini? _Baekhyun yang menyiapkan makanan untuknya sepulang kerja dan ia yang duduk melihat si cantik itu memasak.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan mesum mu itu, bocah." Baekhyun berkata tanpa berbalik sedikitpun seolah ia punya sepasang mata lain di belakang kepalanya.

"Park Chanyeol? Kapan kau datang?" Maupun Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh ke belakang, mendapati bahwa Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dengan Yunho di belakangnya yang nampak sibuk dengan telepon genggam.

"Halo, tuan Jae dan tuan Yun."

"_Oh_? Hai, menantu." Yunho melihatnya sejenak, lalu kembali sibuk dengan teleponnya. Kepala keluarga itu mengambil satu pisau dapur disana lalu pergi begitu saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sementara Jaejoong menetap disana untuk beberapa saat.

"Maafkan ayah mertuamu, dia sibuk." Jaejoong tertawa ringan, menarik kursi makan di sebelah kiri dan duduk disana dengan tenang. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu, _Xiao_ Xian?" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya. Yang ia ingat putra bungsunya berambut pirang sejak lahir, bukan platina. Satu-satunya yang berambut platina adalah calon menantunya, Park Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun juga beramnut seperti Chanyeol. _Apakah ini tren pasangan anak muda?_

"Ulah nona Jung." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya malas. Terlalu enggan membahas masalah warna rambutnya. Sejak lahir rambutnya tak pernah di warnai, tapi hari ini orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal berani mengubah warna rambutnya.

"Ah.. Soojung ya." Jaejoong tertawa hambar melihat air muka Baekhyun, jadi ia beralih menatap Chanyeol untuk mengubah topik, "kapan kau sampai, Chanyeol? Aku tidak melihat kendaraanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa kosong hingga deretan giginya terlihat begitu memukau, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat namun sayangnya _mate_ nya terlihat tak peduli dan mengabaikan tatapan meminta pertolongannya.

"Dia masuk lewat jendela kamar seperti pencuri, ma. Sudah kebiasaan." Lelaki yang lebih tua itu tersenyum remeh, nampak puas dengan jawabannya sendiri yang membuat Chanysol gelagapan di hadapan ibunya. Sesekali anak nakal itu harus di beri pelajaran agar tak seenaknya keluar masuk kamarnya lewat jendela seperti orang mesum.

Dan meski begitu, Jaejoong kelihatannya cukup terkejut, atau mungkin pura-pura terkejut. Ia menatap anak serta calon menantunya secara bergantian seraya menyipitkan mata sebelum berujar, "kalian seharusnya menahan diri sampai pertunangan Sehun berlangsung. Setelahnya pasti akan ada giliran kalian." Jaejoong berbicara serius, setelahnya berlalu begitu saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa hingga Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya.

"Ma!" Baekhyun memekik protes, wajahnya mengerut kesal dengan bibir tertekuk. Reaksinya yang kekanakkan membuat Chanyeol setidaknya tertawa. Tawanya begitu ringan dan merdu, membuat siapapun merasa nyaman mendengarnya.

Pria tinggi dengan seribu rahasia itu lantas berdiri mendekati Baekhyun, memeluknya tanpa sungkan seraya membisikkan kata-kata manis yang dapat melelehkan hati siapapun seperti coklat diatas puding vanila. Park Chanyeol dan mulut manisnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Bahkan Chanyeol mungkin bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun dengan paras tampan serta mulut manisnya, sayang pria itu terikat dengannya dan memilih untuk tetap diam akan takdir mereka.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol. Aku harus memasak." Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat seperti cacing dalam pelukan si raksasa Park Chanyeol. Namun pria besar itu tak bergeming dan hanya tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot. Masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memakanmu saja, hm?" Chanyeol menyeringai, menampakkan sederet gigi predatornya yang rapi namun tajam dan tampak menyeramkan dengan 2 pasang taring di gigi atas dan bawah yang sama tajamnya dengan gigi milik _vampire_. _Werewolf_ memiliki satu pasang gigi taring yang lebih banyak dari _vampire_ karena gigi mereka dipergunakan untuk mengoyak daging dan melahapnya, sementara _vampire_ hanya butuh sepasang taring mereka untuk melubangi kulit mangsanya demi mendapatkan tetes demi tetes darah segar.

Mata Baekhyun mendelik, tangannya yang berada di dada Chanyeol mendorong lelaki itu untuk menjauh namun Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming. "Merengek dulu, baru akan kulepaskan." Kening mereka saling beradu, ada tatapan sayang yang begitu tulus terpancar dari zamrud Chanyeol yang indah untuk Baekhyun seorang. Suasananya begitu manis dan lembut, sayangnya Baekhyun menghancurkan suasana itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku atau kau mati."

Chanyeol berdecak, melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya dengan pasrah dan membiarkan _mate_ nya kembali memasak. Masih belum, Baekhyun masih belum takluk padanya. Usahanya masih kurang untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya seutuhnya. Lelaki itu masih keras kepala terhadap dirinya sendiri dan menolaknya seperti daging mentah.

30 menit berlalu sejak Chanyeol menyerah untuk memerangkap Baekhyun dalam kungkungannya, dan sekarang adalah waktu dimana Baekhyun meletakkan sepiring hidangan ala Perancis berupa daging sapi yang direbus dengan _red wine_ hingga menciptakan warna dan aroma yang menggiurkan, hidangan itu dikenal dengan nama _Beef Bourguignon._

"Aku ingin daging mentah." Chanyeol menatap hidangan didepannya beberapa saat, lalu mendongak pada Baekhyun dengan penuh harap seperti anak-anak. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mendelik tajam, alisnya menukik dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap didepan tubuh seraya berkata dengan kejam, "jangan seperti serigala liar. Makan apa yang ada di depanmu."

Bahu Chanyeol merosot turun, mulai mengambil pisau dan garpu di tangannya lalu memakan apa yang telah Baekhyun sajikan untuknya. Rasanya luar biasa, namun lidah Chanyeol lebih terbiasa dengan rasa daging mentah yang segar alih-alih bumbu masakan yang mewah.

"Kau pandai memasak, Xian Xian." Pujinya tulus. Baekhyun masih berdiri menyandar di pantri, menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah jika ia tak menghabiskan makanan diatas piring maka selanjutnya yang akan menjadi bahan utama masakannya adalah dirinya.

"Aku tinggal di Perancis 2 tahun sebelum usia ku 160." Air muka Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang bingung saat Baekhyun berkata demikian. Jadi Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, "itu masakan Perancis." Telunjuknya mengarah pada piring didepan Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol berdengung samar dengan canggung.

"Jadi kau tinggal disana sebelum aku lahir ya?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya memasukkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya. Zamrudnya menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus seolah Baekhyun adalah sebuah tontonan yang seru.

"Iya.." jawabnya, "**bocah**." Ia melanjutkan, kembali menekankan akan perbedaan usia mereka yang terlampau sangat jauh. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli, tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun lebih lanjut. Sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu, diantara ia dan Angwyn ada perbedaan usia sebanyak 444 tahun, dan ia yang lebih tua. Kini perbedaan usia mereka hanyalah 170 tahun dengan Baekhyun yang lebih tua. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah selama jiwa mereka tetap merupakan jiwa Aamon dan jiwa Angwyn.

"Xian, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya?" Mimik wajah Chanyeol berubah serius.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, "dan tidak akan pernah." Lanjutnya ketika melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Chanyeol.

Sampai saat ini pun perasaannya untuk Chanyeol tetap tak berubah, tak ada sesuatu seperti atmosfer _pink_-ungu diantara mereka berdua meski ia sekarang lebih menerima eksistensi Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ia sangat kejam jika tak membiarkan Chanyeol berada di dekatnya karena alfa itu sangat tersiksa selama ini apalagi dengan masa birahinya.

"Kau akan menyukaiku nanti, Xian Xian." Chanyeol tersenyum manis dengan penuh percaya diri. Tentu ia akan membuat keadaan kembali seperti dulu dimana ia dan Baekhyun saling mencintai 10 ribu tahun yang lalu. "Nanti malam ada pesta perayaan ulang tahun putri rekan kerjaku. Datanglah kesana sebagai pasanganku, mau ya?"

"Aku sibuk." Baekhyun berbalik, mengambil beberapa peralatan yang tadi ia pakai untuk memasak dan membersihkannya, mengabaikan Chanyeol dan tatapan memohonnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Xian.. ayolah, _baby_. Temani aku, hm?" Tau-tau pria itu sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, memeluk pinggangnya dengan hati-hati bersama dagunya yang ia letakkan di bahu kecil Baekhyun. Ia membisikkan beberapa kalimat permohonan tepat di sambil telinga Baekhyun, sesekali mengecupi daun telinga dan leher _mate_ nya hingga bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang karenanya.

_Park Chanyeol sialan dan otak mesumnya._

"**Ehm**. Tak bisakah kalian melanjutkannya di kamar saja?" Sehun berdeham keras begitu ia sampai di dapur dan melihat kedua makhluk berbeda ras itu tengah melakukan kontak fisik yang cukup intim hingga matanya perih karena melihat itu. Park Chanyeol yang dulu hanyalah bayi kecil tak berdaya tak disangkanya kini menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang tubuhnya bahkan lebih tinggi darinya, dan Park Chanyeol tengah memeluk seseorang yang 170 tahun lebih tua darinya. Entah kenapa ini sangat ironis. _Cinta itu tak memandang usia,_ mungkin memang benar.

"Urusi saja pesta pertunanganmu, _er ge_."

Baekhyun bahkan tidak berusaha menyingkirkan Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk tubuhnya, sadar tak sadar ia nyaman akan pelukan itu, rasanya seperti kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Cih.." Sehun berdecih dengan mata mendelik, sesaat kemudian ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya serius, "Park Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Sehun tanpa ekspresi, ia memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lalu menggesekkan hidungnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya hingga membuat Baekhyun nyaris melayangkan sumpah serapah padanya.

"_Wait a minute, baby_." Ia berbisik dengan suara serak yang terdengar menggoda, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membawanya menuju lorong paviliun di belakang rumah utama.

Sehun berhenti 1 meter didepannya, pria itu memunggunginya di 15 detik pertama dengan cara yang teramat menjengkelkan. Chanyeol dapat melihat bahu Sehun turun bersama dengan helaan nafasnya yang terdengar berat. Saat pria itu berbalik, ia menampakkan raut yang teramat serius bersama dengan sorot matanya yang mengintimidasi, kepalanya sedikit meneleng hingga tatapan dari mata tajamnya terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan?" Namun nyatanya Chanyeol tak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun dengan ekspresi Sehun. "Dan.. berhenti menatapku seperti Sadako." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan kurang ajar seolah Sehun adalah adik yang lebih muda 1000 tahun darinya.

"Park Chanyeol.." Sehun tak mengindahkan peringatan Chanyeol dan memulai pembicaraan dengan memanggil lawan bicaranya menggunakan nada rendah yang sarat akan ancaman, "atau harus ku panggil _Lord_ Aamon?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat, Sehun masih dengan tatapannya dan Chanyeol yang masih sama santainya. _Werewolf_ muda itu lantas memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana, menatap Sehun geli dan tertawa sinis untuk menanggapi sederet kalimat terakhirnya.

"Sejauh mana kau tahu, Pangeran Shixun?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti main-main, apalagi saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggaruk alisnya yang bahkan sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

"Selain kemampuanku untuk mengirim badai tornado ke kediamanmu, ingatlah bahwa aku bisa 'melihat' jiwamu." Sehun masih bicara menggunakan suara rendahnya dengan intonasi yang lambat dan artikulasi yang jelas supaya Chanyeol dapat mengingat setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya dengan baik.

"Aaa.. _God Eyes_." Chanyeol pura-pura mengingat lalu kembali tertawa remeh dengan nada ejekan.

"Ya, itu aku."

"Para pemilik _G__od Eyes_ memang selalu menjengkelkan." Senyum Chanyeol hilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi dinginnya. Dan dibalik itu Sehun dapat melihat jiwa Aamon yang berkobar seperti ingin membebaskan diri dari keterbatasan tubuh _werewolf_ yang ditinggalinya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan terhadap adikku?" Tangan Sehun mengepal di samping tubuhnya, suasana disana mulai menegang dengan atmosfer yang mencekik.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh dengan air muka menyebalkan. "Begini, bayangkan aku bertanya _'apa tujuanmu bertunangan dengan dokter Lu?'_. Kau pikir itu sesuatu yang pantas di pertanyakan?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya skeptis. Bibirnya menyeringai, tatapannya terlihat remeh dan bagaimana cara ia berdiri menujukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak tertekan atas suasana tegang yang Sehun ciptakan diantara mereka.

"Jika kau melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya ㅡ"

"Satu-satunya hal buruk mungkin adalah aku yang akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol menyela, beserta sebuah senyuman lebar yang ia tunjukkan tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali.

"ㅡaku akan mengejarmu sampai ke neraka sekalipun!" Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan penuh penekanan, tak peduli dengan pertanyaan main-main Chanyeol terhadapnya. Nafasnya terengah dan matanya memerah akibat rasa marahnya yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. Aamon terlalu bermain-main dengannya.

Ia sendiri baru mengetahui beberapa hari ini bahwa Park Chanyeol ternyata adalah jelmaan Aamon yang sengaja bereinkarnasi menggunakan jiwa yang sama dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Aamon adalah dewa iblis yang di takuti, dia sangat berbahaya dan tak akan dapat di tangani bahkan oleh ayahnya, Yunho, sekalipun. Sampai ia mengetahui apa tujuannya bereinkarnasi dan menjadi _mate_ adiknya, ia tak akan pernah melepas Park Chanyeol dari pandangannya. Karena ia tahu bahwa hubungan _mate_ yang tak masuk akal ini pasti merupakan ulah Aamon.

"_Kebetulan_ aku tinggal disana, pangeran Shixun." Chanyeol menjawab ancaman Sehun disertai senyumannya yang makin melebar, ia sedikit merentangkan tangannya kala itu seolah ia akan menyambut Sehun di 'rumahnya', "saat kau datang, kupastikan aku akan menyuguhkan secangkir teh 'panas' untukmu." Senyum Chanyeol terlihat mengerikan, tatapannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan melahap siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Ia bahkan tak akan segan untuk menyingkirkan Sehun apabila pria itu menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum kekasihku curiga." Zamrud Chanyeol beralih dari Sehun bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berbalik pergi.

Sementara itu Sehun masih berdiri disana, menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tatapan menahan kesal. Hatinya begitu khawatir terhadap Baekhyun, ia takut Aamon melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyakiti adiknya. Pria itu berbahaya, pria itu iblis, iblis yang sesungguhnya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Chanyeol kembali ke rumah utama, namun ia tak pergi ke dapur karena ia tahu Baekhyun-**nya** tidak disana. Ia mengikuti bau Baekhyun dan menemukan lelaki itu di ruang tengah yang sudah kosong akan properti dan tengah di dekorasi untuk keperluan resepsi pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Xian Xian, aku mencarimu." Chanyeol tanpa permisi memeluk Baekhyun yang bahkan menatapnya penuh ketidakpercayaan. Park Chanyeol bahkan tidak punya rasa malu di hadapan ibunya dan juga calon kaka iparnya, Luhan.

Jaejoong menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, hanya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan 'menculik' Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Lalu Luhan sendiri hanya menutup mata dan memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura tidak mengenal Chanyeol untuk sesaat; merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mengurusi anak serigala yang tumbuh menjadi lelaki kurang ajar yang tak bisa menahan nafsunya.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku akan membunuhmu! Lepaskan! Ada mama dan Luhan disini, sialan!" Baekhyun berbisik dengan rasa kesal yang memenuhi seisi kepalanya. Ia hampir saja menendang sesuatu ditengah selangkangan alfa muda itu jika saja Chanyeol tak melepaskannya saat itu juga.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, hng?" Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun, berbicara seolah ia tengah menghadapi anak berusia 5 tahun, lalu mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut tanpa rasa malu hingga Jaejoong hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Ah ya, halo tuan Jae dan Luhan hyung." Kemudian dia menyapa mereka tanpa rasa bersalah, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berwajah semerah _cherry_.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, alisnya bertaut dan ekspresinya terlihat tidak meyakinkan. Sementara Luhan mengabaikan sapaan itu dan pura-pura sibuk dengan hal lain, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan sepertinya ia tak sudi dikenali oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Kau memperlakukan Baekhyun terlalu manis, Chanyeol." Jaejoong tersenyum getir.

"Ma.. apa maksud mama aku tak pantas diperlakukan manis?" Lalu Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya penuh curiga, merasa bahwa mamanya baru saja menabuh genderang perang terhadapnya.

Tawa Jaejoong pecah saat itu juga, pria 3 anak itu melambaikan tangannya dengan rasa tergelitik yang menghibur hingga Baekhyun berdecak kesal karenanya, "bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol yang tampan ini menyukai orang tua sepertimu, _Xiao_ Xian."

"Ma!" Baekhyun merajuk, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut disertai tatapan kesal dan jengkel yang ia tujukan terhadap Jaejoong. Sementara itu Chanyeol di sampingnya terkekeh dan mengusak rambutnya tanpa sungkan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun lebih tua darinya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, lalu melenggang pergi dengan wajah kusutnya meninggalkan Jaejoong, Luhan, serta Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan pergi untuk mengejar langkah cepat Baekhyun yang berakhir di perpustakaan. Tahu-tahu _mate_ nya itu sudah duduk disana dengan 1 buku yang ia baca sampai menutupi wajahnya; sengaja, ia tak mau wajah merahnya dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_.." ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Chanyeol memanggilnya kembali seperti itu. Namun sejujurnya hati kecilnya lebih menyukai panggilan tidak sopan Chanyeol padanya; Xian Xian. Caranya mengucapkan nama itu dengan bisikan parau dari suara beratnya serta tatapan matanya yang sayu penuh puja seolah ia adalah satu-satunya objek di dunia ini sesungguhnya merupakan candu. Sebenci apapun mulutnya berkata pada Chanyeol, hatinya tak dapat menolak segala bentuk pemujaan Chanyeol padanya; itu seperti hakikat makhluk hidup yang senang saat merasa dicintai dan dipuja. "_Hyung_ㅡ"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Rasa malu Baekhyun berubah menjadi kekesalan hingga ia menurunkan buku yang sama sekali tak ia baca dan menatap Chanyeol nyalang seolah ia akan menghisap darah Chanyeol sampai kering saat itu.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tapi aku tak selemah dulu dan aku tak akan mengalah sekarang." Chanyeol menyeringai seperti iblis, merebut buku di tangan Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke belakang hingga menimbulkan suara debaman saat buku tersebut menabrak rak buku dengan keras. Lantas ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kursi yang Baekhyun duduki, tubuhnya condong ke depan dan wajah mereka berdua nyaris beradu saat Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh dominasi.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian, sementara itu Baekhyun justru melotot dengan wajah tegangnya seperti seorang anak gadis. Persetan, jika dipikirkan lebih dalam, Chanyeol hanyalah anak kecil yang tengah bersikap so dominan. Tetapi meski begitu ia tak bisa melawannya begitu saja, tubuhnya membeku dan menuruti keinginan Chanyeol; alfanya yang luar biasa.

"Xian Xian." Chanyeol berbisik lembut, wajahnya kian mendekat dengan posisi miring hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Chanyeol hanya melakukan satu lumatan tanpa balasan dari Baekhyun sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang pasangan. Kekehannya keluar begitu saja saat melihat wajah kaku Baekhyun yang tak bisa berbuat apapun. Sekuat apapun Baekhyun, sebesar apapun kekuatannya, itu tak akan pernah mengubah fakta bahwa ialah alfanya. Jadi Baekhyun tak akan bisa melawan kuasanya sebagai alfa. "Lihat? Kau tak berdaya dibawah kuasaku, _dear_."

Chanyeol menghentikan dominasinya. Dan Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin untuk mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Wajahnya berpaling dengan canggung seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya diatas kursi. Park Chanyeol dan kesialan yang dibawanya selalu berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah. Lihat kekonyolan ini, dia sekarang jadi seperti seorang remaja pubertas.

"Cih. Jangan bersikap so dominan seperti orang dewasa!" Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan mata yang masih enggan menatap Chanyeol. Atmosfer diantara mereka menjadi aneh sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Baiklah, paman Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada anak-anak serta tatapan mata bulatnya yang sepolos anak anjing.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya secepat Chanyeol bernafas, matanya melebar dengan tatapan tak percaya, memancing sisi humoris dalam diri Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya tak pernah dimiliki _Lord_ Aamon.

"Apa? Kau kan bilang aku anak kecil. Berarti kau sudah tua." Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa belas kasih. Mengabaikan keterkejutan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin mencekik Chanyeol detik itu juga. "Hanya bercanda, sayangku." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun kala melihat pasangannya hanya diam dengan wajah berkerut. Seseorang harus menghentikan lelucon itu sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar meledak dalam kemarahan.

Membahas perbedaan usia diantara mereka merupakan hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Baekhyun karena ia merasa menjadi pedofil jahat yang merebut masa depan anak-anak.

"Hey, bersiaplah untuk pergi ke pesta denganku malam ini."

"Aku tak pernah berkata 'ya' atas ajakanmu." Mata Baekhyun memicing sinis.

"Tapi aku memaksa."

"Tidak!"

"Kau tega membiarkan aku pergi sendirian dan diolok orang-orang karena _mate_ ku tak mau menemaniku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun melas. Matanya ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin hingga Baekhyun merasa gerah karena iba dan memutuskan untuk menemani alfanya ke pesta bisnis malam ini, "aku berhutang padamu, Xian Xian."

Genggaman Chanyeol terlepas saat Baekhyun mengatakan ia akan mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi. Jadi sekarang Chanyeol berada di perpustakaan sendirian dengan mengulum senyumannya yang terlihat seperti orang idiot.

"Wah, kau pandai membujuknya." Tahu-tahu Kris berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang pasif dengan tatapan lurus yang terlihat lebih bersahabat dari tatapan Sehun terakhir kali. "Padahal adik bungsuku sangat benci pergi ke pesta jika bukan atas permintaan papa." Kris melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol tanpa sungkan.

Ia duduk dengan satu paha yang naik diatas paha lainnya dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas menatap paras tampan 'adik ipar'nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Xiao_ Xian kami sehingga dia mau menerimamu?" Tanya Kris skeptis, terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang tak rela anak gadisnya dipinang.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol tertawa ringan tanpa adanya rasa canggung sedikitpun, "aku dan Xian Xian memang ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama."

Decakan dari lidah Kris terdengar keras didalam perpustakaan, pria lajang yang masih dipertanyakan orientasi seksualnya itu tertawa hambar disertai matanya yang mendelik, "darimana kau mendapatkan kepercayadirian itu, Park Chanyeol?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya bukan pertanyaan.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang dengan cara yang berbeda. Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri dan Kris dengan tatapan penuh analisanya; hanya masih tak percaya bahwa bayi kecil yang menyusahkan adiknya itu kini sudah sebesar ini. Seharusnya ia merasa sangat tua sekarang jika melihat Park Chanyeol sudah tumbuh sedewasa ini, namun ia justru merasa semuanya sangat normal. Aura Chanyeol tak mencerminkan bahwa anak itu adalah seseorang yang baru saja menginjak usia dewasa.

"Diantara kami bertiga, _Xiao_ Xian yang paling mendapatkan perhatian orang tua kami. Saat hari kelahirannya, aku bahkan tak percaya bahwa aku baru saja memiliki seorang saudara yang aneh. Dia selalu mencolok dan selalu lebih unggul. Sayangnya dia tumbuh terlalu cepat; pemikirannya. Pemikirannya terlalu cepat dewasa. Aku bahkan tak yakin dia pernah berpikiran seperti anak-anak atau tidak. Di usianya yang masih belia, dia sudah mulai bekerja di pulau riset bersama IRPA. Aku sering merasa bahwa Xian tak punya masa kecil yang normal."

Alis Chanyeol hampir saling bertaut saat Kris bercerita tanpa ia minta, "kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Mata sehitam malam milik Kris yang awalnya menatap kebawah kini bertemu kembali dengan zamrud Chanyeol. Ia tak bergeming dan hanya menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa lama. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik kedalam hingga pipinya mencekung sebelum ia kembali berbicara.

"Aku melihat kau dan Xian di ruang depan tadi. Percaya atau tidak, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Xian merajuk dan merengek pada mama. Dia selalu bersikap dingin. Tapi saat bersamamu, kulihat dia lebih ekspresif dan emosional." Jawab Kris setelah jeda diantara mereka. Ia bersumpah bahwa sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap demikian. Itulah kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tak memiliki masa kecil yang normal, karena sejak awal Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap seperti anak seusianya ketika masih kanak-kanak.

"Apa kau mau menitipkannya padaku?" Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. 2 saudara Baekhyun terlihat lucu sekarang, itu yang ia pikirkan. Pertama Sehun yang mengancam akan 'bertamu' ke rumahnya di neraka, dan sekarang Kris yang berusaha menyampaikan maksud dibalik cerita panjangnya.

"Aku tak peduli siapa kau dan dari ras mana kau berasal. Tapi jika Baixian 'hidup' karenamu, maka aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Jangan pernah mengecawakan adik kecilku jika kau tak ingin memancing kemarahan klan Lynx." Sekali lagi Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam penuh peringatan. Ancaman yang ia lontarkan melalui matanya lewat begitu saja di kepala Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak mengindahkannya. Karena dengan atau tanpa diminta pun ia akan tetap mempertahankan kekasih hatinya yang berharga.

Kris berdiri diatas tungkai panjangnya, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa kata perpisahan. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti begitu Chanyeol berkata, "apa kau tahu bahwa Xian Xian masuk _Ruthless Hunter_?"

Penghisap darah itu tersentak, memutar tubuhnya cepat-cepat menghadap Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan. Seketika amarahnya tersulut dan emosinya mulai tak stabil. _Ruthless Hunter_, sebuah organisasi nonformal yang merekrut banyak _blood-sucker_ untuk memburu para _ruthless_ dan menghancurkannya. Mereka organisasi yang cukup membantu dewan, namun sangat beresiko karena merupakan pekerjaan sukarela yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Baixian menjadi _Ruthless Hunter_ secara diam-diam. Aku orang pertama yang mengetahuinya."

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Gua ngerasa baru kemaren dah first release cerita ini. Gak kerasa udah chapter 5 aja.

Sorry buat late update nya, kemaren-kemaren gua sibuk sama suatu hal. Thanks yang udah nunggu update an CTM.

Btw tadi ada gempa ya? Stay save ya kalian yang tinggal di pusat gempa dan sekitarnya, termasuk daerah-daerah yang diwaspadai. Semoga semuanya selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan.

See you gaiss..


	6. Chapter 6

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****6**

"Baixian masuk Ruthless Hunter secara diam-diam. Aku orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Ia berharap tak seorangpun tahu tentang ini."

Setelah mengetahui fakta mengejutkan yang membuatnya naik pitam, Kris benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat.

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa seseorang yang bisa dipercaya harus mengetahui tentang kelakuan Baekhyun di luar sana. Baekhyun tak bisa terus membahayakan nyawanya.

_Ruthless_ adalah makhluk kejam yang hampir membunuhnya dulu jika saja Baekhyun tak memberikan bola kehidupannya padanya. Dan itu tak boleh terulang, makhluk ganas itu tak boleh membahayakan nyawa Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tak boleh membahayakan nyawanya untuk makhluk itu.

"Lucas, cari tahu semua data tentang awal kebangkitan _ruthless_." Chanyeol berbicara dalam telepon tanpa basa-basi, lalu kembali menyimpan ponselnya setelah mendengar persetujuan orang di seberang telepon.

20 menit 54 detik kemudian Baekhyun muncul di hadapannya dengan setelan formal serta wajah segar yang menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja mandi. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana, menatap Chanyeol dengan cara yang dingin disertai nada bicaranya yang acuh.

"Ayo pergi."

Namun Chanyeol selalu rela menerima rasa sakit apapun yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya hingga ia justru balas tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dari dalam saku celananya hingga kini ia bisa menggenggam jemari cantik itu dan membawanya pergi.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya. Ia harus mengganti _outfit_ nya agar cocok dengan nuansa pesta bisnis. Namun sebelum itu, ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan jarak kurang dari 1 meter usai keduanya melewati pintu masuk apartemen Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan di tenggorokannya. Baekhyun pun masih bergeming, memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk berbicara meski nyatanya Chanyeol tetap membisu seperti seorang pengecut.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Obsidian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah hendak mengulitinya.

Jadi Chanyeol menghela nafas, atmosfer berubah menjadi tegang dan Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya hingga mengundang kerutan di dahi _mate_ nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Semua kancing kemeja Chanyeol telah terbuka, dan kini dada bidang serta perut berototnya dapat Baekhyun lihat tanpa penghalang apapun. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini sangat ambigu dan mengundang kesalahpahaman. Itu sebelum Chanyeol sedikit menurunkan kemejanya hingga leher jenjang dan bahu tegapnya terekspos, lalu pria itu berkata, "minumlah darahku, Xian Xian."

Kening Baekhyun makin berkerut, sekarang disertai dengan alis yang menukik tajam serta rasa terhina yang tiba-tiba saja hinggap di benaknya.

"Kau pikir apa sedang kau lakukan, hah?" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak dengan suara lantangnya, membuat Chanyeol memejamkan mata untuk sesaat.

"Bukannya _vampire_ meminum darah pasangannya satu sama lain? Jadi lakukanlah. Aku pasanganmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam, berusaha menekan emosinya kuat-kuat supaya tak meledak di hadapan Chanyeol. "Tak akan kulakukan." Ucapnya tegas.

"Xian.. kau membuatku merasa tak di butuhkan." Tatapan Chanyeol berubah sayu, terlihat amat kecewa. Dan itu sesungguhnya membebani Baekhyun. Ini sungguh konyol, entah sampai mana Chanyeol telah salah paham. Tapi separuh dari ucapannya benar adanya. Memang benar bahwa penghisap darah biasanya saling meminum darah pasangannya sebagai bentuk keintiman, tapi hubungan mereka berdua tidak seperti itu hingga ia rasa tak perlu menghisap darah Chanyeol. Apalagi Chanyeol bukanlah _vampire_. Itu benar-benar tak harus dilakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku memohon agar kau mau menerima darahku. Aku tahu kau lapar, Xian Xian. Aku tahu kau selalu menahannya."

_Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang selalu menahan hasratmu sendirian, bocah bodoh? _Baekhyun menjawab dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak bisa meminum darah _werewolf_."

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama itu, pria itu terlihat sudah enggan lagi bersabar. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melukai lehernya sendiri dengan kuku tajamnya hingga cairan merah pekat di tubuhnya mulai mengalir ke luar dan menimbulkan bau yang sedap bagi sosok penghisap darah disana.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memaki kala matanya berubah menjadi warna merah dan ia dengan cepat mendorong Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa tanpa perlawanan. Lalu tanpa permisi ia mulai menancapkan sepasang taring tajamnya di leher Chanyeol; mulai meminum tetes demi tetes darah seorang alfa _werewolf_ yang merupakan takdirnya itu.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Rasa panas di lehernya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah selama ia bisa memberikan apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Tangannya berada di punggung Baekhyun, mengusapnya secara perlahan dengan gerakan lembut. Lalu salah satu tangannya naik ke belakang kepala Baekhyun, menelusupkan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut Baekhyun yang begitu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. 10 ribu tahun lalu, sekarang, atau puluhan ribu tahun yang akan datang." Bisikan parau Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari nafsunya. Lantas _Hybrid_ itu mendorong bahu Chanyeol dan berdiri tegap sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." Ia terlihat menyesal, namun enggan meminta maaf. Sejak awal dia tak bermaksud untuk mencicipi darah Park Chanyeol. Namun pria itu menyulut api terlebih dahulu hingga ia terbakar oleh hasrat haus darahnya dan menjadi tak terkendali. Ini adalah salah satu kekurangannya sebagai _hybrid_; sulit mengendalikan nafsunya hingga ia sering kali hilang kontrol begitu mencium pekatnya bau darah.

"Kapanpun kau butuh, aku disini untukmu." Chanyeol mengusap lehernya dan seketika itu lukanya sembuh. Ia berdiri dari sofa, memberikan atensinya pada Baekhyun meski Baekhyun enggan menatapnya untuk kemudian melenggang ke kamarnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruang tamu dengan penyesalannya.

Memberikan darahnya untuk Baekhyun adalah sebuah kehormatan baginya. Baekhyun terlahir sebagai makhluk yang mengonsumsi darah untuk bertahan hidup, jadi setidaknya ia ingin menjadi suatu candu bagi Baekhyun. Mungkin ini terdengar menyedihkan, namun apapun akan ia lakukan demi menebus masa lalu diantara mereka.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Chanyeol berdiri didepan cermin besar didalam _walk in closet_ nya setelah ia selesai mandi. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya lamat-lamat didepan cermin. Dan matanya melihat sosok lain yang berdiri di belakangnya; membayanginya dengan tubuh besar yang mengerikan. Itu adalah jiwa Aamon, dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seolah tubuh _werewolf_ ini merupakan boneka bagi jiwanya. Terkadang, ada beberapa sisi jahat alami Aamon yang seolah berusaha merangkak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, namun saat melihat Baekhyun-nya, Angwyn-nya, hasrat gelap itu hilang dan jiwa iblis itu tenang didalam tubuhnya, tak berusaha memberontak untuk berubah wujud menjadi sesosok iblis berwajah tampan.

Baekhyun adalah penawarnya, yang membuatnya mempunyai hati nurani setelah ia diciptakan hanya untuk menghancurkan manusia. Baekhyun adalah harapan hidupnya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kali keduanya. Tidak lagi karena itu sangat menyiksa.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dan menenangkan jiwanya. Ia harus terlihat baik-baik saja dan normal di hadapan Baekhyun atau semua usahanya selama ini akan hancur.

Dengan perlahan, ia melepas jubah mandi yang melekat di tubuh tingginya, lalu menggantinya dengan setelan jas biru tua dan kemeja hitam serta dasi _maroon_ yang melengkapinya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, merapikan rambut putihnya untuk terakhir kali dan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Baekhyun masih ada disana, duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Ayo pergi, Xian Xian." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya menatap uluran tangan itu, mengabaikannya, dan berdiri tanpa meraih uluran tangan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir, Baekhyun masih marah padanya.

Ia tak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah itu jadi ia pergi ke _basement_ untuk mengambil mobilnya, lalu mengendarainya sampai ke tempat pesta dengan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan _red carpet_, turun dari mobil dan membiarkan petugas membawa mobilnya menuju tempat parkir.

Mereka melangkah di _red carpet_ yang terentang sepanjang 20 meter di pelataran gedung begitu sampai di lokasi tujuan. Terdapat banyak pers yang meliput setiap kedatangan tamu dari pesta tersebut dibalik garis merah yang membatasi mereka dengan _red carpet._

Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan di _red carpet_ tanpa adanya kontak fisik atau hal-hal 'tipuan manis didepan kamera' lainnya. Keduanya melangkah tanpa menghiraukan kamera serta sorot lampu yang tertuju pada mereka, mengabaikan pihak media yang ingin mereka berhenti sejenak untuk melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan.

Direktur utama dari Wolf ManCom datang bersama putra ketiga dari Lynx Holding Company. Berita yang cukup panas untuk diletakkan di halaman depan majalah gosip. Di kalangan manusia, belakangan beredar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa direktur utama Wolf MC, Park Chanyeol, memiliki orientasi seksual yang tidak normal. Berita itu beredar dengan cepat, namun belum diketahui kepastiannya karena Park Chanyeol tak pernah muncul dalam pers resmi untuk mengonfirmasinya. Tapi malam ini pria itu datang bersama seorang laki-laki disebuah pesta jamuan bisnis formal seolah menegaskan bahwa berita yang selama ini beredar adalah benar adanya.

"Tuan rumah dalam pesta ini adalah keluarga Do dari grup Haneul, mereka ras _guardian_." Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara kecil begitu tungkai mereka melangkah memasuki gedung setelah melewati _red carpet_ yang menyilaukan.

Baekhyun masih tak bicara apapun hingga membuat Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini sama seperti Baekhyun padanya 15 tahun lalu. Tapi mungkin ia pantas mendapatkannya. Tuhan tengah menghukumnya tanpa ampun di kehidupan ini.

"Pesta yang meriah, tuan Do Hyungsik." Chanyeol tersenyum menawan begitu langkahnya berhenti didepan sepasang _guardian_ berusia lanjut yang berdiri didekat panggung. Mereka ㅡpasangan Doㅡ terlihat masih begitu romantis di usia pernikahan mereka yang tak lagi muda. Itu membuatnya mengingat kembali 'orang tua'nya yang telah lama tak menghubunginya pasca kejadian yang mungkin telah mengguncang batin mereka.

"Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu anda, direktur Park. Senang rasanya melihat anda datang kesini bersama _mate_ anda." Hyungsik tertawa ringan, menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian hingga Baekhyun merasa risih. Ia tak suka diperhatikan dengan sedemikian rupa oleh orang lain, apapun alasannya.

"Semoga pestanya berjalan lancar. Kami akan undur diri untuk menikmati pestanya." Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, menjabat tangan Hyungsik serta istrinya sebelum menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk menjauh dari dua _guardian_ tersebut. Ia merasakan kegelisahan dan rasa tak nyaman yang Baekhyun rasakan, itulah kenapa ia segera pamit agar Baekhyun mendapatkan kenyamanannya kembali.

"Senang rasanya melihat _werewolf_ dan _vampire_ bersama tanpa saling membunuh." Maupun Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun berbalik saat mendengar kalimat yang jelas ditujukan untuk mereka, dan mereka mendapati bahwa seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa lah yang baru saja melemparkan sederet kalimat menjengkelkan itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kai.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Kedua alis Baekhyun menukik tajam dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya, menatap Kai penuh penghakiman seolah tatapannya dapat menembus sampai ke kromosom milik malaikat pencabut nyawa itu. Kai sering muncul dimanapun dan kapanpun tanpa diundang dan tanpa permisi. Pria itu datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya tanpa mendengarkan pendapat orang lain atas sikapnya. Dan kini ia ada di sebuah pesta jamuan bisnis hingga Baekhyun berpikir ada 2 kemungkinan alasan Kai disini; untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai pencabut nyawa, atau untuk mengganggunya seperti biasa.

"Kau terlalu berpikiran negatif tentangku." Dan Kai tahu apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan dari sorot matanya hingga ia tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya acuh, "aku kesini untuk memenuhi undangan pesta, tentu saja."

Tatapan Baekhyun mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia tak mempercayai alibi Kai. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya menatap Kai dengan dingin hingga Kai mengingat kembali ancaman Chanyeol untuknya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya Kai masih sangat ingin tahu alasan mengapa Chanyeol dapat berteleportasi. Ada _sesuatu_ yang Chanyeol sembunyikan.

"Nah, jadi.. perkenalkan, dia adalah tunanganku." Kai mengarahkan telunjuknya ke belakang Baekhyun, menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka hingga pasangan paling abnormal itu sama-sama menoleh ke belakang.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bersuara, keningnya sedikit berkerut saat Kai mengatakan bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah tunangannya. _Ironi macam apa ini?_

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, anak kecil." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. "Halo, pangeran Baixian. Aku Do Kyungsoo dari klan _Guardian_." Kyungsoo menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum ramah yang terlihat begitu terbuka.

Hanya ada 2 ras yang terpecah menjadi beberapa kelompok yang disebut klan, yakni _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Mereka masing-masing memiliki 7 klan di negara ini. Lalu di negara lain juga kedua ras itu memiliki beberapa klan yang jumlahnya berbeda di setiap negara. Kesimpulannya, hanya kedua ras itu yang membangun klan sementara ras lainnya tidak dan terpusat pada 1 orang pemimpin secara langsung.

"Dia putra pertama dari tuan rumah." Chanyeol berkata untuk menambah informasi di kepala Baekhyun. Mungkin karena itu lah Kai ada disini, karena ini pesta keluarga tunangannya.

"Tak perlu sesungkan itu. Panggil saja Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjawab salam Kyungsoo terhadapnya, masih dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat dingin dan _introvert_.

"Terimakasih atas kemurahan hati anda, pangeran."

Baekhyun bergeming untuk beberapa saat, kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan Chanyeol yang masih mengekorinya seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan mengikuti, Park Chanyeol!" Geraman Baekhyun keluar dari celah bibir tipisnya kala ia mulai jengkel akan Chanyeol yang terus mengikutinya tanpa kata. Bahkan saat ia pergi ke balkon untuk menikmati angin malam pun pria tinggi itu masih berdiri di belakangnya seperti seorang pengawal yang siaga dua puluh empat jam.

"Xian, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah banyak waktu yang ia lalui dengan membisu. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas balkon, berharap punggung itu akan berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. _Just like the past._

"Ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas begitu Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya secara tegas dan ringkas. Sifat Baekhyun yang blak-blakan tak pernah berubah dan selalu menjadi daya tariknya.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin merasa seperti pasangan _vampire_ lain di luar sana?"

"Hubungan kita tidak seperti itu!" Sangkal Baekhyun dengan posisi tubuh yang masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Xian. Tidak kah kau menganggapku demikian?"

"Ini bukan masalah kau anak-anak atau dewasa, Chanyeol."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menganggapku seperti benalu? Apakah kau tak merindukanku sedikitpun saat aku pergi? Atau kau puas jika aku menghilang?"

"_**ENOUGH**__!_" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya, namun ia tetap tak ingin menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan meledakkan kemarahannya, "tindakanmu tadi sangat berbahaya, Park Chanyeol! Aku adalah setengah _vampire_ yang tidak sempurna, hasratku terhadap darah lebih menggila daripada _vampire_ murni. Aku sulit mengendalikan diriku setelah menancapkan taringku pada mangsa. Kau bisa mati karena kegilaanku, Park Chanyeol! Tidak kah kau sadar akan itu?"

Satu-satunya alasan ia tak pernah meminum darah langsung dari tubuh makhluk hidup adalah karena ia sulit mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol benar bahwa sebagai _vampire_ ia memang tak sempurna. Salah satu contohnya adalah itu; ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri setelah menancapkan taringnya pada mangsa dan menghisap darahnya sampai kering. Dulu ia juga hampir hilang kendali saat mengantar Sehun ke rumah sakit dan mencium bau darah segar dari unit gawat darurat, untungnya saat itu Chanyeol datang dan menghalau insting predatornya.

Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi sangat membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Baekhyun bisa saja tidak sengaja membunuhnya karena menghisap darahnya sampai kering. Jadi kemarahannya bukanlah karena suatu hal yang sepele, ini menyangkut nyawa.

"Yang harus kau ingat adalah bahwa _mate_ mu merupakan seorang monster, Park." Baekhyun bergumam lirih, entah Chanyeol mendengarnya atau tidak. Namun pria itu terus terdiam tanpa kata, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang tengah Chanyeol pikirkan sehingga ia hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Jadi ia berbalik untuk tahu dan begitu terkejut saat Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga dan urat-urat di lehernya saling menegang hingga ia terlihat mengkhawatirkan sekarang.

"Jangan katakan kau masuk masa birahi." Mata Baekhyun memejam erat demi menekan kuat-kuat kesabarannya. Chanyeol yang dalam masa itu membuatnya bingung dan kelabakan. Ini seperti _deja vu_ saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan kembali setelah 15 tahun. Dan sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak saat itu.

"Xian.." panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar parau dan menahan banyak siksaan. Keadaan itu membuat hati nurani Baekhyun terketuk. Ia pernah dengar bahwa masa birahi bagi _werewolf_ sangatlah menyiksa. Terlebih Chanyeol adalah pihak dominan yang seharusnya tidak merasakan birahi. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya, keadaan ini seakan Chanyeol menggantikan posisinya untuk birahi karena ia bukan _werewolf_.

"Aku akan membawamu ke hotel terdekat." Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang panas dan berkeringat, menyampirkan tangan itu di bahunya dan membawa pria itu melompati balkon serta atap-atap bangunan.

Alasan kenapa ia membawa Chanyeol ke hotel terdekat adalah karena _penthouse_ Chanyeol terletak cukup jauh dari gedung pesta ini. Itu hanya akan menyiksa Chanyeol lebih lama.

Baekhyun melakukan reservasi dengan cepat, tak peduli saat resepsionis itu mengatakan bahwa yang tersisa hanyalah _standard room_ dengan satu _single__ bed_ yang pada dasarnya hanya muat untuk 1 orang saja.

Setelah melakukan reservasi, ia cepat-cepat membawa Chanyeol ke kamar yang telah di pesan dan membaringkan _big guy_ itu diatas ranjang.

Wajah Chanyeol begitu merah dan penuh dengan peluh, matanya memejam erat dengan bibir yang terbuka selebar setengah ruas jari kelingking. Di beberapa saat ia melenguh menahan ereksinya yang menyiksa, dan itu benar-benar seksi_._ Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak cukup gila untuk terus memperhatikan ekspresi alfanya atau mungkin mengabadikannya dan mempostingnya di akun sosial media seperti seorang jalang penggoda.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu mulai mencari ponsel Chanyeol di seluruh saku pakaian yang alfa itu kenakan. Namun ia tak menemukannya dan hanya menemukan sebuah dompet berisi 2 _b__lack card_, 4 buah ATM, 1 tanda pengenal, 1 surat izin mengemudi, 2 kartu nama perusahaan, 1 surat tanda nomor kendaraan, serta beberapa uang tunai dengan pecahan won paling besar.

"_Shit_. Kau tidak membawa ponselmu?" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak, merasa semakin frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan adalah menelepon Kim Doyoung dan memintanya membawakan pil pereda panas milik Chanyeol. Namun alfa keparat itu justru meninggalkan ponselnya entah dimana hingga kini satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada di kepalanya itu adalah hal yang sangat irasional.

_**"Jika kau mengatakannya lebih awal aku pasti akan membiarkan kalian bersetubuh alih-alih memberinya pil lagi." **_Seketika ucapan Doyoung 2 bulan lalu masuk ke kepalanya, menghantuinya seperti _flying dutchman_ dan membuatnya nyaris gila.

Kini ia dilanda perasaan gelisah, apalagi ketika melihat Chanyeol yang begitu tersiksa.

_**"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempat mate nya sejak kali pertama ia mengalami masa birahi. Namun dia keras kepala dan terus bersikeras beralasan bahwa dia belum pantas menemuimu. Aku sampai lelah tiap kali dia masuk masa birahi karena akulah yang harus menanganinya dan memberinya pil pereda panas."**_

_**"Seberapa sering ia mengalami masa itu?"**_

_**"Tak tentu. Tapi sekitar 4 sampai 5 kali dalam setahun. Tapi kali ini datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Aku tak peduli apa kau menerima tuan sebagai alfamu atau tidak, atau apakah kau berasal dari ras yang berbeda maupun fakta bahwa kau putra Lord Yunho. Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa kau harus melakukan penyatuan dengan tuan saat dia sedang mengalami masa birahi. Kau tak berhak menyiksanya seperti ini. Dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini menahan hasratnya."**_

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol melewati masa birahinya yang menyiksa ini 2 tahun belakangan. Meminum pil bukan berarti perasaan menyiksa itu menghilang begitu saja, pil justru membuat gejalanya semakin parah tiap kali masa birahi selanjutnya terjadi. Itu persis seperti _menabung_ birahi yang sekarang untuk kemudian ditambahkan pada masa birahi yang selanjutnya.

Semua itu Chanyeol lalui tak lain untuk menggantikannya. Tapi pria itu tak pernah mengeluh sekalipun tentang bagaimana ia yang harus menerima siksaan itu.

Baekhyun mulai mendekat pada Chanyeol, menyentuh pipi tirus alfanya dengan lembut hingga kedua mata Chanyeol yang sempat terpejam kini terbuka, menampakkan zamrudnya yang berkilau indah dan sayu akan gairah.

Sentuhan Baekhyun bagaikan obat bagi Chanyeol. Sentuhan dari kulit sedingin batu pualam itu berhasil sedikit meredakan panas di tubuhnya, namun semakin memancing sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya untuk semakin mengeras.

"Xian Xian.." lirihnya dengan suara parau yang menggoda.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Bisik Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang nampak mempesona di mata Chanyeol.

Namun kesadaran merenggut Chanyeol, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun belum mencintainya. Melakukan penyatuan saat ini sama saja menyiksa Baekhyun. Ia ingin penyatuan mereka dilakukan atas dasar cinta dan kepercayaan, tidak seperti ini.

"Tidak. Jangan.. Xian." Jadi ia berusaha menolak dengan putus asa. Tubuhnya yang semakin melemas karena gairah membuatnya bahkan tak bisa untuk mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.

"Kita akan melakukannya." Baekhyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah tampan Chanyeol, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman polos yang manis.

"Xian.. jangan. Kau akan menyesal." Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Baekhyun, tak peduli dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal kala ia berusaha untuk bicara. Melakukan penyatuan dengan Baekhyun adalah keinginannya. Namun jika Baekhyun melakukannya karena terpaksa dan atas perasaan bersalah maka ia tak bisa melanjutkannya. Ia ingin Baekhyun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena masa birahi sialan ini.

"Ssh.. diamlah, bodoh." Baekhyun mambuka simpul dasi yang ia pakai, lalu membuka jasnya dan melempar itu ke sembarang arah. Obsidiannya yang memabukkan itu menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat saat ia duduk diatas pusat tubuh Chanyeol hingga alfa itu menahan erangan karenanya.

"Xianㅡ"

"Kau terlalu cerewet." Lagi, Baekhyun mempertemukan belahan bibir mereka, kali ini melumatnya perlahan meski dengan gerakan amatir. Bibir Chanyeol yang tebal membuatnya kecanduan untuk mengulumnya lagi dan lagi seperti sebuah _jelly_. Harum tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu jantan juga membuatnya perlahan terbawa suasana dan menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Suasana semakin memanas akan gairah, dan Chanyeol yang memang tengah mengalami birahi pun memilih menyerah untuk mencegah Baekhyun. Biarlah semuanya terjadi dengan semestinya. Mungkin dengan ia yang memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya akan lebih memudahkannya mengeratkan tali kepemilikannya atas Baekhyun.

Lama mereka bergumul diatas ranjang sempit, Chanyeol pun terpancing dan membalik keadaan hingga kini ia berada di atas Baekhyun, dengan penampilan yang berantakan serta celananya yang sudah terlepas. Baekhyun-nya cukup agresif untuk pengalaman pertama.

"_I'll give you a choice_, Xian. Menyerah untuk membuat masa birahiku reda atau melanjutkan dengan penyesalan di akhir." Zamrud Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Bola mata hijau itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut dan hangat membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit bergetar karenanya. Chanyeol memang sangat tampan saat ia memperhatikannya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Tak ada kata menyerah dan menyesal dalam kamusku. Semua keputusan yang aku ambil adalah atas kehendak dan pemikiran bulatku." Jawabnya penuh percaya diri. Karakter Baekhyun yang tegas membuatnya tak ragu untuk menjawab demikian. Jika ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka tak ada jalan kembali baginya karena menyerah dan kembali sama saja dengan membunuh harga dirinya.

Atas jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai puas, "begitupun denganku." Balasnya dengan wajah yang masih merah dengan peluh yang semakin banyak, membuat kesan seksinya makin terlihat jelas. Tatapan matanya yang lembut berubah nakal dan tangannya membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual.

Mereka melanjutkan pergumulan tanpa paksaan itu, dan Chanyeol berhasil membuat penyatuan diantara mereka meski harus merelakan rambutnya dijambak oleh Baekhyun saat penyatuan itu berlangsung.

"Terimakasih untuk pengorbananmu, Xian Xian." Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun setelah pelepasan mereka berdua yang panas dan penuh peluh serta perjuangan. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh ramping Baekhyun, membawa _mate_ nya kedalam pelukan dan memberikan kecupan sayang di ujung kepala Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah masak, dia tak percaya bahwa dia baru saja melakukannya dengan Park Chanyeol; alfa yang mentah-mentah ia tolak. Debaran jantungnya begitu menggila kala Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan jantan dan lembut. Ia sangat naif jika berpikir bahwa debaran itu disebabkan karena ikatan _mate_ mereka. Tetapi nyatanya ia tak senaif itu, ia tahu apa arti debaran jantungnya saat ini.

"Jangan tolak aku lagi. Aku mati tanpamu." Lagi-lagi kalimat permohonan yang menyedihkan itu. Baekhyun pikir mungkin saja Chanyeol tak punya harga diri hingga terus memohon padanya seperti itu sejak awal. Pria itu benar-benar diperbudak oleh cintanya sendiri, namun sesungguhnya itulah yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan ketulusannya. Chanyeol yang terlihat bengis dari luar tapi selalu memperlakukannya bagaikan penguasa semesta, itu sangat memukau.

Dekapan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun makin mengerat, menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol serius akan ucapannya yang tak ingin Baekhyun menolaknya. Ribuan tahun ia habiskan untuk mencari Baekhyun di semesta ini, dan sekarang ia menemukannya. Jadi tak akan ia biarkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja meski ia harus sedikit egois untuk mempertahankan lelaki itu.

"Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu." Itulah kalimat terakhir Chanyeol yang bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur bagi Baekhyun, begitu hangat, lembut, dan tulus.

Yang Baekhyun rasakan malam itu hanyalah ketenangan dan rasa aman yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Dekapan itu, entah kenapa ia merindukannya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Malam itu, setelah pergumulan panas diantara mereka, Chanyeol menyelinap keluar kamar hotel ditengah malam setelah memberikan mantra pelelap tidur pada Baekhyun, baginya itu semudah berkedip.

Ia pergi ke kastilnya, kastil _Lord_ Aamon, untuk memenuhi pemujaan para pengikut yang setia padanya, baik dari kaumnya ataupun dari kaum manusia penganut satanisme.

Chanyeol duduk diatas singgasananya dengan tenang, masih dalam wujud Park Chanyeol sampai seseorang dengan darah _g__uardian_ yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari salah satu bawahannya dulu datang dalam tampilan jubah hitamnya. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat kontras dibalik kupluk jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, anting perak yang ia kenakan pun nampak berkilau kala ditempa cahaya bulan sabit diluar bangunan yang masuk melalui lubang udara. Dialah Lucas Do, anak kedua dari keluarga Do.

Setelah kebangkitan Park Chanyeol sebagai Aamon, seluruh pengikutnya yang turut bereinkarnasi menjadi ras-ras yang berbeda juga ikut bangkit dan mengingat jati diri mereka sebelum bereinkarnasi. Untuk itu semuanya kini kembali bertuan kepada _Lord_ Aamon di kastil tua ini.

"Salam, _my lord_. Aku telah menemukan asal pembangkitan _ruthless_. Puluhan manusia dinyatakan hilang di setiap kota tiap minggu, aku menyelidiki kasus hilangnya tersebut hingga menemukan kemungkinan bahwa mereka yang hilang telah dibangkitkan menjadi _vampire clanless_ dan kemudian menjadi _ruthless_ dalam beberapa minggu. Kemarin malam beberapa mobil yang mengangkut para _vampire_ baru melintas di sekitar distrik pinggiran kota. Mereka berasal dari gudang bekas penyimpanan tembakau di Namsan."

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam diam setelah mendengar laporan dari Lucas. Lantas wujudnya mulai berubah dalam wujud _demon_ yang rupawan. Dia melangkahkan tungkai-tungkai kuatnya menyusuri karpet merah yang membawanya menuju ke luar aula. Seluruh kepala pengikutnya menunduk dalam begitu melihatnya melintas. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengepakkan sayapnya saat sepasang tungkainya berdiri di jendela besar yang berada di bagian belakang kastil.

Aamon terbang di langit Seoul dengan kepakan sayap besarnya malam itu hingga helaian rambut peraknya yang tergerai panjang sampai pinggang diterbangkan oleh angin malam. Ia pergi menuju tempat dimana 'mereka' membangkitkan _vampire_ baru yang menjadi cikal bakal _ruthless_.

Setelah sampai disana, Aamon mencabut sehelai bulu hitamnya yang seperti bulu gagak dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, meletakkannya didepan pintu gudang yang nampak sepi sebelum kembali mengepakkan sayapnya pergi menuju hotel tempat ia meninggalkan malaikat cantiknya disana.

Kakinya menapak tepat di halaman depan hotel tanpa disadari oleh makhluk lain. Setelah mengubah penampilannya dalam mode Park Chanyeol kembali, ia masuk kedalam hotel dan kembali ke kamar tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Diam-diam ia mencium kening Baekhyun dalam tidurnya seraya tersenyum kecil kala melihat wajah lelap yang telah ia rindukan begitu lama.

Seandainya saja, seandainya saja ia bukan ras _demon_ yang lebih dominan pada sifat jahat, kejam dan bengis, mungkin saja kejadian sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu tak akan terjadi. Ia selalu ingin melepaskan lelaki yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya itu untuk menemukan kebahagiaan barunya di kehidupan yang baru ini, namun sisi iblisnya terus ingin menguasai Baekhyun dulu ataupun sekarang, ia ingin egois dan terus memiliki Baekhyun sampai kapanpun tanpa memikirkan apa keinginannya akan merugikan Baekhyun atau tidak.

Singkat, ia hanya terlalu dalam jatuh dalam kubangan sesat yang disebut cinta. Cinta yang membawa petaka.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Asap hasil pembakaran tembakau dari lubang pipa cangklong membumbung di udara, menghasilkan bau yang khas dan menyesakkan di ruangan tertutup tanpa ventilasi udara itu. Ada sekitar 3 orang disana, salah satunya adalah perokok dengan pipa cangklong diantara celah bibirnya, dua yang lainnya masing-masing berdiri di depan meja kerja berkayu jati yang di cat coklat tua.

"Berapa banyak?" Pria dengan kulit paling pucat bermata merah itu bertanya setelah menambah jumlah polutan ke udara melalui mulutnya. Punggungnya bersandar di kursi kerja dengan mata kaki kiri yang berada diatas paha kanannya.

"97, _monsieur_. Kami telah melepaskan mereka di beberapa titik yang anda perintahkan." Salah satu diantara dua orang yang berdiri disana menjawab, penampilannya terlihat eksentrik dengan campuran _gothic_ dan _rock_.

Pria dengan pipa cangklong itu terdiam beberapa saat, lagi-lagi menghembuskan asap di mulutnya hingga udara disana menjadi lebih sesak. Tapi siapa peduli, mereka tak memerlukan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Apa ada kabar dari Minjeong?" Ia meletakkan pipa cangklongnya diatas meja, beralih dengan meraih cangkir kopi yang masih panas hingga asapnya terlihat mengepul dengan bau kafein yang enak.

"_Je suis désolé, monsieur. Non_." Pria lainnya yang berpenampilan lebih normal menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Seseorang yang dipanggil _monsieur_ itu masih terlihat tenang, dia menyesap kopinya dalam damai dan ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sampai pria dengan penampilan eksentrik itu kembali angkat bicara, "tapi kami menemukan ini didepan pintu gudang pembantaian." Dia meletakkan sehelai bulu berukuran besar diatas meja, berwarna hitam dan membawa aura gelap yang sangat menyiksa.

Perhatian sang _monsieur_ teralihkan, ia meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya diatas meja, lantas meraih bulu hitam yang baru saja diletakkan disana dan rahangnya mengeras dengan bola mata bergetar sarat akan keterkejutan. Ada rasa gelisah yang terpancar di matanya bersama dengan urat-urat kepalanya yang menegang.

"_Demon_.." bibirnya bergumam samar.

_Demon_, ras paling kuat diantara yang terkuat. Mereka adalah ras paling di takuti dan tak ada satupun orang yang berharap mau berurusan dengan ras penghuni neraka itu.

Adalah sebuah kenaasan saat seseorang mendapatkan peringatan dari _demon_. Mereka akan meletakkan sehelai bulu sayap mereka di tempat targetnya, siapapun yang mengusik ketenangan _demon_ akan membayar dengan nyawanya. Dan ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ancaman tanpa tahu apa penyebab _demon_ memberikan 'atensi' padanya.

"Perketat keamanan dan hentikan semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan pembangkitan _ruthless_ beberapa waktu kedepan!"

Ini malapetaka.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Pada hakikatnya _vampire_ tak butuh tidur, bahkan saat matahari begitu terik pun mereka masih bisa melakukan aktivitas. Tetapi, beberapa dari mereka mulai mencoba hidup 'normal' seperti makhluk lainnya yang tidur pada malam hari. Dan itu telah menjadi kebiasaan hingga mereka nampak 'manusiawi' karenanya.

Baekhyun pun begitu, ia tidur, yang pertama karena ajaran orang tuanya dulu, dan yang kedua karena ia setengah peri yang pada dasarnya peri merupakan makhluk normal yang tidur pada malam hari.

Mereka tidur diatas ranjang, meskipun ada sebagian _vampire_ tua yang sudah hidup sampai seribu tahun lamanya tidur di peti mati.

Bicara tentang peti mati, Baekhyun pernah mengalami trauma karenanya. Dulu sekali saat ia masih kanak-kanak, kekuatannya belum terkontrol dan sekelompok _vampire_ jahat mencoba menculiknya karena ia adalah putra _Lord_ Yunho. Dia dikunci didalam peti mati selama beberapa hari tanpa diberi asupan darah. Peti mati itu sangat pengap dan sempit. Semuanya begitu menakutkan hingga Baekhyun tak pernah ingin masuk kedalam peti mati lagi ㅡterkecuali saat ia mati, ungkapnya.

Lalu saat ini, Baekhyun masih berbaring di tempat tidur dalam keadaan hanya memakai kemeja dengan 1 kancing teratasnya yang terbuka. Hanya ada selembar selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya nampak lelap seolah ia tak mau bangun. Surai putihnya yang lembut jatuh dengan lemas menutupi dahinya. Matanya terpejam nyaman hingga bulu matanya yang cantik jatuh di bawah kelopaknya. Bibirnya yang merah tertutup rapat, sesekali bergerak dan terkadang menggumamkan sebuah nama; Aamon.

_'Kumohon jangan mengingat nama itu, Baekhyun.'_ Dan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi bersimpuh di samping ranjang ㅡmemperhatikan wajah lelap Baekhyunㅡ mulai gelisah dan khawatir. Baginya akan lebih baik apabila Baekhyun tak pernah mengingat masa lalu.

Saat mata Baekhyun mulai terbuka di pagi itu, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan sepasang zamrud yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Serigala itu tersenyum manis, lebih seperti seringai yang membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat, kemudian duduk diatas ranjang hingga selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh sampai pinggang. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, namun itu bukan masalah besar. Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah beberapa bercak merah yang berada di sekitar tulang selangkanya. Jadi dengan cepat ia menutupinya dengan mata melotot, memancing kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol yang masih duduk di lantai tepat di samping ranjang.

"Aku kan sudah melihat semuanya." Chanyeol kini duduk di pinggiran ranjang, membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya tanpa penolakan. "Aku suka tanda ini." Jemarinya yang besar kini mengelus dua tanda di bawah tulang selangka kiri Baekhyun, mengaguminya dengan sangat dan melihatnya bak melihat sebongkah berlian. Disana adalah tanda klan Baekhyun dan tanda phoenix yang berada di bawahnya; tanda sebagai _mate_ dari penyandang tanda phoenix.

"Aku harus mandi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya. Chanyeol sendiri sudah lebih dulu membersihkan dirinya dan telah berpakaian lengkap dengan aroma tubuh yang segar. Entah sejak kapan pria itu bangun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu." Chanyeol menunjuk meja di depan televisi, dan disana ada sebuah lipatan baju yang tak Baekhyun kenali. "Doyoung mengantarnya tadi." Chanyeol bahkan masih ingat ekspresi berbunga-bunga Doyoung yang membuatnya sakit mata. Lelaki itu entah kenapa begitu senang saat mengetahui ia telah melakukan penyatuan bersama _mate_ nya.

Baekhyun hanya berdengung samar atas ucapan Chanyeol. Dia melilitkan selimut ke tubuh setengah telanjangnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa kata. Setelahnya hanya ada suara rintik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

Saat lelaki itu selesai mandi dengan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi dan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut, konten diatas meja berubah dari pakaiannya menjadi beberapa hidangan pagi ala manusia. Ada Chanyeol yang duduk didepan meja dan pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya saat ia datang.

"Sarapan pagi dari hotel." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Chanyeol bersamaan dengan ia yang menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya; daging steik yang dipanggang setengah matang.

"Aku masuk jam 9."

"Aku ada rapat siang ini. Jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu, Xian Xian."

Baekhyun berdeham, mengambil bagian makanannya dengan tenang setelah meletakkan handuknya di bahu kursi. Mereka makan dengan tenang, bahkan seekor ayam pun diam saat diberi makan. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk saling membuat keributan disaat makan.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti menjadi _ruthless hunter._" Chanyeol meletakkan alat makannya nyaris tanpa suara diatas meja. Beralih menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan saling menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya dengan pandangan serius terhadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai merasakan aura gelap Chanyeol yang seolah mendesaknya, namun ia tak bereaksi berlebihan dan hanya tetap diam dalam setiap suapan makannya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, _'kan_?" Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol secara santai. Bahkan ia tetap mengunyah makanannya tanpa adanya rasa terganggu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa suasana hati Chanyeol menjadi buruk jika itu menyangkut keselamatan Baekhyun.

"Ini.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol dari belakang punggungnya, meletakkannya diatas meja secara kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring, "aku tak suka kau terus membawanya." Lanjutnya tegas.

"Bukan hakmu melarangku, Chanyeol."

"Bahkan saat aku adalah alfamu?" Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, kedua alisnya sedikit menulik dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Alfaku atau bukan, kau tak berhak menghalangi usahaku terhadap penyelesaian masalah kaumku sendiri." Atmosfer disana mulai memanas.

"Xian.." Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya, entah ia hendak berkata apa, namun selanjutnya tak ada lagi kata lain yang terucap darinya seolah ia telah merasa kecewa akan ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Helaan nafas berat terhembus dari hidung Baekhyun, lelaki yang memiliki profesi sebagai peneliti itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, mulai menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan pada alfanya.

"Begini, Chanyeol. Ini sebagian tugasku sebagai seorang putra dari _Lord_ pemimpin _The Council_. Kau tak bisa melarangku melalukan hal yang sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Ini masalah internal yang harus kami selesaikan sendiri." Baekhyun tahu bahwa yang ia lakukan sangat berbahaya, bisa saja mengancam nyawanya. Namun saat ayahnya kewalahan menghadapi masalah yang sudah lama tak pernah selesai ini membuat hati nuraninya terketuk dan ingin membantu meringankan beban sang ayah.

Sejak kecil ia di besarkan di lingkungan penghisap darah kendatipun ada darah _elf_ yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia terlalu bar bar, terlalu kuat, dan terlalu liar untuk dibesarkan dengan cara _elf_. Untuk itu ia lebih dominan menjadi penghisap darah ketimbang menjadi _elf_.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik jika itu yang kau permasalahkan." Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, mengganti jubah mandinya dengan pakaian yang Chanyeol siapkan dengan cepat bahkan kurang dari 2 detik.

Ia meraih ponsel diatas nakas, memasukkannya kedalam saku dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan benar." Ujarnya bersama dengan satu kecupan di pelipis Chanyeol seolah ia baru saja memberikan ciuman sayang kepada adiknya sendiri. Setelah itu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar hotel, meninggalkan sarapannya diatas meja yang baru ia makan sebanyak 5 suapan.

Baekhyun pulang ke kediamannya dengan taksi. Sepanjang perjalanannya ia memikirkan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Chanyeol pagi ini. Jika dipikirkan sekali lagi, ia selalu merasa bahwa tiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Chanyeol maka mereka akan berakhir saling bertengkar dan berpisah dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Selalu terjadi seperti itu tiap kali, membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka memang tak seharusnya bersama karena itu akan menjadi malapetaka.

"Tuan muda Baixian, semalaman _Lord_ Yunho mencari anda. Sepertinya ada hal penting." Seseorang berbicara padanya begitu ia memasuki gerbang depan rumahnya. Dia adalah Lee Jinki, kepala _butler_ dari ras _elf_ di rumahnya.

"Ponselku mati." Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul, selanjutnya ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju beranda depan.

Begitu membuka pintu masuk depan, sosok ayahnya dengan posisi bersedekap dada langsung menyambutnya. Yunho berdiri tepat dibalik pintu, obsidiannya yang memukau menatap Baekhyun tajam, ada Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dan keadaan rumahnya sudah berubah menjadi tempat untuk resepsi pertunangan Sehun.

"Kemana kau semalam?" Tanya Yunho tegas hingga membuat Baekhyun canggung karenanya. Mata Yunho memicing menatap putra bungsunya penuh rasa curiga. Pandangannya turun dari atas ke bawah, menilai penampilan Baekhyun dan langsung menghela nafas begitu aroma khas dari _werewolf_ menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun, belum lagi _hickey_ yang berada di tulang selangka Baekhyun, semua itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan darimana dan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan semalam.

Melihat tatapan sang ayah yang mencerminkan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit panik dan gelagapan, "tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, papa." Sangkalnya cepat-cepat.

Namun Yunho mengibaskan tangannya dan berbalik memasuki rumah, membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam dengan mengikuti langkahnya, "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Tungkai Yunho membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang kerjanya, ada Jaejoong yang kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti maksudnya, itu terlihat penuh kekhawatiran dan sayu.

Lalu saat ini perasaan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan orang tuanya katakan bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Apalagi ketika sepasang obsidian Yunho menatapnya tajam seolah ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

Atau mungkin memang begitu.

Lantas Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari laci dan meletakkannya secara kasar di atas meja kerjanya. Ia mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar melihat dokumen itu dan Baekhyun melakukannya meski ragu.

Begitu jemarinya membuka dokumen tersebut, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah daftar nama anggota dari program _Ruthless Hunter._ Lalu ada namanya disana ditandai dengan spidol berwarna merah yang melingkari kotak namanya.

Matanya bergetar samar saat melihat itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menciut di hadapan sang ayah. Kepalanya mulai memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini, perasaannya mulai terasa tidak enak dan ia tak menemukan keberanian bahkan hanya untuk menatap sang ayah yang mulai berbicara dengan nada intimidatif.

"Apakah menurutmu papa adalah seorang pemimpin yang gagal memimpin ketujuh klan di negara ini sampai-sampai putraku sendiri harus turun tangan menjadi _ruthless hunter_?"

Baekhyun menutup dokumen di tangannya, menggenggamnya erat dengan pandangan turun; tak berani menatap obsidian sang ayah sedikitpun. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya sebagai kalimat pembelaan, dan tak ada niat baginya untuk melakukan pembelaan atas sesuatu yang ia tahu bahwa itu merupakan murni kesalahannya.

"Berhenti menjadi _ruthless hunter_ atau berhenti bekerja di IRPA. Pilih itu." Yunho mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada Baekhyun dengan tegas, lantas berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yunho berkata sekali lagi, "kau kuhukum selama 2 minggu, tak diizinkan keluar rumah dan tak ada alat komunikasi."

Lalu pintu tertutup dengan cukup keras hingga Baekhyun menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia masih berdiri didepan meja kerja Yunho dengan dokumen di tangannya, disana juga Jaejoong masih berdiri, menatap putranya iba dengan tatapan sayu.

"_Xiao_ Xian.." suara yang lembut itu memanggilnya ditengah keheningan, membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap ibunya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Apakah kau marah padaku, ma?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan yang mengalun diantara udara didalam ruangan.

Jaejoong bergeming menghampiri Baekhyun, menyentuh bahunya lalu memeluknya dengan dekapan sayang yang begitu lembut. Pelukan seorang ibu adalah yang terbaik.

"Mama hanya khawatir. Bagaimana kalau hal buruk terjadi padamu, _Xiao_ Xian? Mama tak siap kehilanganmu." Pelukan Jaejoong untuknya mengerat. Pria 3 anak itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ia takutkan di dunia ini adalah kehilangan anak-anaknya. Terlebih Baekhyun yang merupakan segalanya di hidupnya.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakan.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan, Sehun berdiri disana, tepat di balik pintu, mendengarkan semua hal yang terjadi didalam ruangan milik sang ayah. Dari sana ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun baru saja melakukan pelanggaran berat. Dalam aturan keluarga mereka, berbohong atau merahasiakan sesuatu adalah suatu kesalahan yang fatal. Sejak kecil mereka selalu diajarkan untuk mengatakan semua hal kepada keluarga, bahkan jika itu tentang nilai ujian matematika Sehun yang selalu merah.

Tak ada yang boleh menyimpan rahasia terhadap famili.

Sehun pun terkejut kala mengetahui fakta bahwa adik kecilnya mengikuti program _ruthless hunter_. Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi karena itu sangat berbahaya.

Pantas beberapa minggu ke belakang ia menemukan sebuah _hand gun_ di laci kamar Baekhyun, ia pikir itu bukan apa-apa. Nyatanya itu adalah salah satu alat pemburuan _ruthless_.

Sehun masih berdiri disana kala pintu kayu ruangan berderit dan mulai terbuka dengan sosok Jaejoong serta Baekhyun yang berdiri di baliknya. Ia tersenyum canggung pada sang mama lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'mari bicara'.

Selanjutnya saat Jaejoong pergi, Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan berakhir dengan menatap Baekhyun seakan meminta penjelasan. Tak ada raut marah sedikitpun di wajahnya layaknya tabiat dari seorang _elf_ pada umumnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dan aku yakin kau sudah dengar semuanya. Ya..." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "aku bersalah."

Kini Sehun yang mulai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia nampak terengah seolah ia baru saja berlari puluhan mil jauhnya. Air mukanya berubah menjadi khawatir, dan ia mengusap wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan seraya membuang nafas dalam sekali hentakan.

"Papa melarangku keluar rumah selama 2 minggu. Dia menyuruhku memilih berhenti menjadi seorang pemburu atau berhenti menjadi peneliti."

"Beruntung itu bukan 2 tahun atau 2 dekade." Kris tiba-tiba datang secepat kobaran api yang ia tinggalkan disetiap langkahnya. Alisnya nampak menukik tajam dan tangannya bersedekap di dada dengan angkuh demi menghakimi adiknya.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut saat melihat raut wajah Kris yang terlihat sedikit tenang, diluar dugaannya. Jadi ia bertanya, "kau sudah tahu tentangku?"

"Kau pikir?" Kris masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Caranya menatap Baekhyun terlihat jengah saat ini, menunjukkan seberapa inginnya ia marah namun ia berusaha keras menahan amarahnya yang sebentar lagi pecah bak balon berisi lava yang kemudian dipecahkan dengan sebuah jarum tenun.

"Kau yang memberitahu papa." Nada bicara Baekhyun jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa sederet kalimat itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan pasti yang merupakan sebuah tuduhan murni pada kakak tertuanya.

"_Why I must tell him_?" Raut wajah Kris berubah menjadi lebih santai, "_I don't_. Dia seorang pemimpin anggota dewan, dia bisa mendapatkan data itu dengan mudah dan legal." Kris menekankan kata terakhirnya, entah untuk maksud apa.

Namun jelas Baekhyun nampak tak percaya. Meski begitu, lelaki itu tetap memikirkan apa yang Kris ucapkan. Dan memang benar bahwa ayahnya memiliki kuasa itu untuk mendapatkan data anggota _Ruthless Hunter _semudah mengedipkan kelopak mata.

"Darimana kau tahu aku seorang _hunter_?" Topik berganti. Jika Sehun tahu karena ㅡmungkinㅡ tidak sengaja menguping, maka sumber informasi yang diperoleh Kris masih dipertanyakan. Jika Kris tidak menguping juga, maka kemungkinan paling besar saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol; pria itu yang memberitahunya.

"_Your mate.. of course._"

Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya, nyaris larut dalam emosi sebelum ia sadar bahwa tak ada yang lebih patut di salahkan dalam insiden ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Kuharap tak ada lagi rahasia yang kau simpan dari famili."

Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh, memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya sebelum suara Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi mereka.

"Tolong pinjami aku ponsel. Papa menyita alat komunikasiku" Ujarnya tanpa ragu, "_ge_.. _please.. just for a while_." Dia menatap kedua kakak laki-lakinya melas ketika tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanggapi permintaannya.

"_Er ge_.." obsidiannya menatap sepasang hazel Sehun penuh permohonan, namun Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan canggung seraya berdeham, "aku tak memegang ponselku saat ini."

Baekhyun nyaris mendengus, namun ia tahan mengingat sikapnya akan terlihat tidak sopan disaat ia justru tengah memohon untuk dipinjami sebuah ponsel pada kakaknya, "_yi ge._. hanya sebentar. Aku janji."

Kris mendesah panjang, permohonan Baekhyun selalu menjadi kelemahannya. Jadi ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan melempar itu pada Baekhyun.

"_Thanks, ge_." Senyuman tulus Baekhyun adalah hal langka, dan kini Kris dan Sehun melihatnya, melihat bagaimana lelaki _hybrid_ itu tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Siapa yang akan kau hubungi?" Tanya Sehun sangsi. Meski ia dapat menebak siapa itu, namun ia hanya ingin memastikan.

Saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Sehun, Baekhyun tak langsung menjawabnya. Dia terdiam dulu beberapa saat dengan hanya menatap kosong pada ponsel di genggamannya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia nampak menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan menjawab dengan yakin, "profesor Shim."

Maupun Kris ataupun Sehun saling bertukar pandang penuh tanya, mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menelepon Park Chanyeol; setidaknya untuk mencecar pria itu tentang masalah Chanyeol yang memberitahu Kris mengenai pekerjaan gelapnya. Namun nyatanya julukan _workaholic_ bagi seorang Baixian mungkin memanglah pantas.

Setidaknya semua orang tahu bahwa sekuno apapun profesor Shim Changmin, lelaki itu tetap memiliki ponsel meski fungsi ponsel itu sendiri hampir seperti pajangan di tangannya.

"Profesor.." sapanya berupa gumaman kala ia sudah terhubung dengan Changmin melalui sambungan telepon.

_"Baixian.. kau pasti mau memberitahukan bahwa kau tidak akan masuk kerja selama 2 minggu kedepan."_ Pria seusia Yunho yang masih lajang itu terkekeh di seberang telepon, nampak santai dan tak mempermasalahkan absen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah sesaat, "maaf. Lagi-lagi aku bolos kerja."

_"Tidak masalah. Lord Yunho mengatakan kau harus fokus pada urusan perusahaan, jadi itu tak masalah karena perusahaan Lynx sangat penting bagi klan Lynx, bukan?"_

Kebohongan macam apa sebenarnya yang dibuat Yunho saat mengatakan ia tidak akan masuk kerja selama 2 minggu di IRPA.

_"Xiao Xian.. mengenai serum itu, aku mengujinya pada sampel darah yang kita punya dan hasilnya positif."_

Baekhyun melarikan tatapannya pada Kris dan Sehun, terlihat ragu dan tak ingin kedua kakaknya mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon. Jadi ia berjalan ke balkon untuk membalas perkataan Changmin di telepon.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan kecenderungan rantai DNA-nya?" Baekhyun sedikit memelankan suaranya, berharap Kris dan Sehun tak mendengar apapun yang ia katakan.

_"Modifikasi yang terakhir kali membuat vaksinnya bisa meniru rantai DNA dengan gugus baru yang tak membawa kecenderungan liar. Tapi ini bukan lagi soal rantai DNA, Xian. Lebih dari itu, vaksinnya mendominasi sampel darah menuju ke arah yang positif meski bekerja cukup lambat. Vaksin ini berfungsi!"_ Suara Changmin terdengar begitu bersemangat di seberang telepon, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dengan kelegaan yang menyeruak di rongga dadanya; setidaknya hasil kerja mereka membuahkan hasil.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengujinya."

_"Kau tidak akan melegalkannya terlebih dahulu?"_

"Belum waktunya, kita harus mengujinya pada sampel hidup, bukan lagi pada darah."

_"Kupikir ini saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti keberhasilan kita __ㅡ__"_

"Tidak. Papaku tak akan puas hanya dengan sampel kecil seperti itu, profesor Shim. Jadi mari kita uji vaksinnya pada sampel hidup setelah aku selesai cuti."

Changmin mendesah berat, namun pada akhirnya mengiyakannya, "baiklah. Aku akan mencari sampelnya."

Dengan itu sambungan telepon terputus. Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat dengan sebuah senyuman yang ia kulum di bibirnya. Lantas berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyerahkan ponsel ditangannya pada Kris.

"Terimakasih banyak, _ge_."

Kris mengambil ponselnya dengan sebuah dengungan disertai sebuah tatapan penuh keingintahuan yang begitu kentara tersirat melalui sepasang obsidiannya, "vaksin apa yang sedang kau kembangkan?"

"Hanya vaksin penahan birahi untuk _werewolf_." Jawab Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau masih tak pandai untuk berbohong." Kini Kris menatapnya dengan curiga. Sementara itu Sehun masih disana dan hanya menyimak apa yang sedang terjadi. Kris benar bahwa Baekhyun tak pandai untuk berbohong, semua itu jelas terlihat saat Baekhyun mulai memalingkan wajahnya dan tak melihat lawan bicara. Gerakan itu jelas merupakan cara Baekhyun untuk mengelak dari kebenaran.

"Darimana kau tahu aku berbohong?" Obsidian Baekhyun berkilat kesal seolah ada pancaran bom nuklir yang akan meledak disana saat menatap Kris, "lagipula tak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang di telepon." Lanjutnya dengan sarkasme mematikan.

"Jangan salahkan indra pendengaranku yang tajam dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Jari telunjuk Kris menuding Baekhyun penuh peringatan, "_no hay secretos en la familia_" ujarnya, kata itu berarti_ 'tidak ada rahasia dalam keluarga' _seperti slogan famili mereka.

Baekhyun mendengus dengan matanya yang mendelik seolah mengejek ucapan Kris, "kau sendiri menyimpan rahasia tentang hubunganmu dan Tao _ge_ dulu."

"Papa tahu tentang itu jadi itu bukan rahasia." Alis Kris menukik tajam. Atmosfer disana semakin menegang kala Kris dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan tajam seolah mereka akan saling menggigit beberapa saat lagi.

"Hentikan. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi." Sehun ambil andil dengan berdiri diantara Baekhyun dan Kris demi menghalau baku hantam yang mungkin saja terjadi jika tak segera dihentikan.

"_Ge_, jika Xian tak mau memberitahunya sudahlah. Tak perlu memaksanya." Ujar Sehun kala berusaha untuk meredam bibit-bibit pertengkaran yang akan memancing perpecahan mereka.

"Dia tidak mematuhi peraturan keluarga!"

"Itu hanya vaksin _ruthless_. Berhenti bertengkar." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, terlalu jengah dengan keributan diantara mereka. Kris berubah menyebalkan entah sejak kapan, namun yang ia tahu _yi ge_ nya yang dulu berbeda dengan _yi ge _nya yang sekarang.

_Vampire_ serta peri disana menoleh secara serentak pada Baekhyun yang terlihat enggan membahas masalah itu lebih lanjut. Namun diam tidak juga dibenarkan hingga Sehun kini ikut dalam pembicaraan dengan kerutan di keningnya, "vaksin apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kami sedang mengembangkan sebuah vaksin untuk menetralisir hormon yang membuat _vampire clanless_ menjadi liar hingga mereka bisa kembali dikatakan normal." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan dengan rasa terpaksa yang menghimpit rongga dadanya.

Sebenarnya ini tak akan terjadi apabila ia tak menelepon profesor Changmin didepan kedua saudaranya. Tapi ini mendesak, ia harus mengetahui perkembangan projek rahasia mereka. Dan mungkin sekarang itu sudah bukan lagi merupakan rahasia saat Kris dan Sehun mengetahuinya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud kami?"

"Ini takkan berhasil, kau tahu?!" Sehun dan Kris bertubi-tubi menyerangnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tim profesor Changmin. Hanya aku dan dr. Yoochun. Dan itu berhasil, _ge_." Lalu secara bergantian ia menatap Sehun dan Kris dengan serius. Ia tak pernah main-main dalam pekerjaan yang begitu ia cintai itu.

"_No_, Xian. _It'll never work_," Sehun menggelengkan kepala dengan pesimisme yang memenuhi seluruh sel otaknya, ia menekankan setiap suku kata demi menegaskan bahwa vaksin itu benar-benar tak akan berhasil, "mungkin itu bagus dari sisi masyarakat dan famili. Tapi bagi dewan, itu adalah sebuah revolusi yang jelas menentang peraturan peng-klan-an. Mereka yang _clanless_, apabila bisa diselamatkan dari perubahan menjadi _ruthless_ maka akan menjadi sekelompok_ 'vampire palsu' _yang tidak terdaftar secara resmi di arsip dewan. Jumlah mereka banyak melihat dari masalah yang terjadi saat ini, jika mereka bersatu dan membentuk sebuah klan _'manusia vampire' _maka itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah bagi _The Council_ dan juga seluruh klan, itu bisa menyebabkan perang saudara." Sehun menjelaskan secara rinci. Yang ia istilahkan dengan _'vampire palsu' _adalah mereka yang awalnya manusia dan dibangkitkan oleh _vampire noble_ menjadi sebuah makhluk yang tidak bisa dikatakan manusia lagi tapi juga belum memenuhi syarat sebagai _vampire_ karena mereka tidak diakui keberadaannya oleh dewan.

"Aku tahu, _er ge._ Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan hal ini. Aku mengenal seorang _clanless_, dia memiliki 3 putri di rumahnya, tanpa seorang istri. Dan ketiga putrinya masih sangat kecil untuk dapat bertahan hidup sendiri. Ini tidak adil bagi mereka jika aku biarkan ayah mereka menjadi seorang _ruthless_ di kemudian hari padahal aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya."

Kris melunak, air mukanya tak setegang sebelumnya. Lantas ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan pelukan hangat khas seorang kakak.

"Itu memang menyedihkan, Bae. Tapi yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menangkap dalang dibalik semua ini agar kejadian seperti itu tak terulang lagi pada anak-anak lain diluar sana." Kris berbicara dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan sebelum ponselnya berbunyi akan telepon masuk.

_"Jumlah clanless di zona merah bertambah sejak semalam."_

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

..


	7. Chapter 7

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****7**

_"Jumlah clanless di zona merah bertambah sejak semalam. Kami menemukan jejak bekas ban mobil di sekitaran tempat yang diduga menjadi titik penyebaran vampire baru, diduga para clanless itu diangkut melalui sebuah mobil box. Parameter yang dibuat untungnya masih bisa menahan mereka. Namun kami disini kewalahan karena jumlah mereka yang banyak sementara para petugas hanyalah vampire dengan kemampuan standar."_ Seseorang berbicara pada Kris melalui telepon dengan nada panik dan terburu-buru, menjelaskan seberapa mendesaknya keadaan saat ini. Berbicara tentang zona merah, itu adalah sebuah daerah di pinggiran Seoul yang ditandai karena tingkat bahayanya mengingat para _vampire clanless_ banyak terdapat disana, tempat itu bersih dari manusia sehingga memungkinkan para _vampire_ anggota klan untuk menyelesaikan masalah _vampire clanless_ disana.

Zona itu dibatasi dengan parameter dari teknologi yang dikembangkan di IRPA berupa dinding kamuflase setinggi 5000 kaki yang berfungsi untuk menahan para _clanless_ dan _ruthless_ di zona merah. Meski begitu ada beberapa _clanless_ dan _ruthless_ yang berkeliaran di luar zona merah. Itu masih menjadi misteri, sama halnya dengan jumlah _clanless_ yang terus bertambah di zona merah, yang berarti dalang di balik semua ini memiliki _remot__e_ pembuka dinding kamuflase sehingga ia dengan bebas bisa memasukkan _vampire_ _clanless_ baru kedalam zona merah.

Masalahnya, _remot__e_ pengendali itu dibuat tanpa pengenalan identitas sehingga siapapun bisa menggunakannya. Jadi mereka tidak bisa mencari siapa penjahat yang sebenarnya melalui penerobosan dinding kamuflase.

Otak dibalik masalah ini telah merencanakan langkahnya dengan baik sehingga begitu sulit diidentifikasi oleh dewan dan badan investigasi.

_"Salah satu agen telah menuntaskan seorang ruthless yang berkeliaran di Hansang-dong. Ruthless itu baru saja berubah dari clanless sehingga belum menimbulkan korban jiwa. Namun keadaan ini semakin parah tiap harinya, tuan."_

"Cukup. Aku akan pergi kesana untuk kelengkapan laporanmu." Kris menutup telepon secara sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, "aku harus pergi." Ujarnya dan berlalu cepat tanpa sempat mendengarkan jawaban dari Sehun maupun Baekhyun.

"Xian, pikirkan lagi apa yang kukatakan. Jangan sampai kau menarik perhatian _The Real Royalty_. Itu akan berlangsung tidak baik untukmu, terlebih mereka sudah menaruh perhatian lebih padamu setelah kau terikat dengan _werewolf_ itu." Sehun tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun, selalu begitu, ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun masihlah adik kecilnya yang perlu dijaga dan diperhatikan setiap langkahnya tiap saat. Kasih sayang itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tak rela akan pertunangan Sehun dengan Luhan karena itu artinya perhatian Sehun tak akan lagi untuknya.

Setelah berkata demikian, Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keheningan dan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Dia kembali. Tapi kekuatannya tertidur."

"Apa kau yakin itu dia? Kita bahkan tak merasakan apa-apa selama ini."

"Aku sangat yakin. Wajahnya sama meski auranya berbeda. Dia terlahir menjadi darah hitam, kungkin karena itu auranya berbeda."

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu sudah 10.000 tahun yang lalu."

"Dia tidak mengingat kehidupan lalunya."

"Dia bukan Angwyn!" Pintu kayu setinggi tiga meter itu terbuka kasar bersama dengan seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang menampakkan wajah marahnya, membuat obrolan 2 pria didalam ruangan itu terhenti seketika.

"_Prince_ㅡ"

"Jika dia Angwyn dia pasti mengingat semuanya. Dia pasti mengingatku." Suaranya melirih di akhir, nampak begitu tertekan dan terbebani. Satu-satunya masalah disini adalah dia yang belum menerima pengkhianatan Angwyn untuk bangsanya sendiri, dan juga pengkhianatan cintanya.

"Dia hanya tertidur cukup lama, _prince_."

"Hentikan! Dia bukan Angwyn! Jangan usik dia!" Pria berambut putih itu berteriak dengan suara keras. Air mukanya begitu marah bahkan saat ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang diselimuti atmosfer tegang.

Pria itu adalah salah satu pangeran dari ras Angel, Jullius. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa dulu Jullius menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Jenderal Angwyn yang selalu terlihat manis. Dan mungkin perasaan itu belum mati sampai saat ini.

Dia sendiri tahu bahwa Baixian adalah Angwyn meski tak dapat mengingat jati dirinya. Namun ia memilih untuk tak mempercayai itu, tak mempercayai bahwa Angwyn terlahir kembali menjadi seorang _hybrid_ berdarah hitam yang bahkan merupakan _mate_ seorang alfa _werewolf_.

Karena kenyataan itu sama beratnya dengan kenyataan bahwa Angwyn lebih memilih _Lord_ Aamon yang terkutuk daripada bangsanya sendiri.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Sore itu jalanan kota Seoul cukup lengang, terutama menuju daerah pinggiran kota. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang melaju santai di jalanan hingga Kris dapat mengemudikan mobilnya secepat mungkin untuk sampai di zona merah. Tiga puluh lima menit adalah waktu yang ia habiskan untuk sampai disana.

_Remot__e_ di tangannya membuatnya dapat melewati dinding kamuflase dengan mudah. Beberapa _vampire_ penjaga disana menyambutnya begitu ia sampai di lokasi. Mereka nampak sibuk saat Kris sampai di kantor pusat yang bertanggung jawab akan zona merah. Kekacauan yang terjadi saat itu membuat mereka semua mau tak mau turun tangan. Ketua penanggung jawab disana mengatakan bahwa beberapa dari _ruthless_ _hunter_ datang untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di lapangan. Selain itu para _blood-sucker _yang cukup kuat juga telah ikut andil dalam pemburuan _ruthless_ yang jumlahnya meledak itu.

Jadi tanpa perlu berbasa-basi dan membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi di kantor pusat, Kris pergi ke titik terdekat dimana _thermal vision _yang diletakkan di titik itu mengindikasikan banyak warna merah yang berarti banyak _ruthless_ dan _blood-sucker _disana.

Sepasang alas sepatunya menapak diatas tanah lembab yang penuh dengan darah hitam, rerumputan disekitarnya sudah layu karena terinjak-injak. Beberapa pohon kehilangan cabangnya dan bahkan runtuh. Suasana di tempat ini kini tak ayalnya seperti tempat yang baru saja terkena badai tornado.

Selain itu disana juga masih berlangsung pergulatan antara _vampire_ beridentitas dengan _vampire clanless_ juga _ruthless_. Mereka tampak sibuk membunuh satu sama lain sampai-sampai tak menyadari pendatang baru.

Karena itu Kris berinisiatif untuk turun tangan. Satu kakinya menghentak ke tanah sebagai tumpuan lalu tubuhnya melayang di udara seolah kakinya merupakan per. Dari ketinggian 5 meter, Kris mengeluarkan bola-bola api serta semburan api layaknya naga dari kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menghabisi banyak _clanless_ serta _ruthless_ dalam waktu yang cepat tanpa harus beradu pukulan secara langsung untuk menang.

"Ampuni aku! Aku hanyalah manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Lepaskan aku! Aku memiliki keluarga!" Seorang _clanless_ tersungkur di tanah demi memohon belas kasih pada para _vampire_ sejati yang akan membunuhnya. Ia menangis seperti orang gila dengan suara yang memilukan. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama kala seseorang menebas lehernya menggunakan sabit maut tanpa belas kasih.

Dahi Kris mengernyit sedemikian rupa, merasa bahwa ia mengenal sosok _vampire_ dengan sabit mautnya itu sampai kemudian _vampire_ bersurai pirang itu berbalik padanya hingga ia nyaris kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, "Zitao?"

Sepasang mata kelabunya yang memikat kini begitu tajam menatap Kris seolah Zitao ingin turut menebas leher Kris dengan sabit di tangannya.

Untuk detik-detik awal yang dramatis, mereka hanya saling menatap dengan cara yang berbeda. Kris dengan keterkejutannya dan Zitao dengan sembilu yang ia bawa dari masa lalu. Perlahan sepasang sepatu Testoni hitam Kris senilai puluhan ribu USD itu menapak kembali diatas tanah lembab penuh darah. Obsidiannya yang nampak dalam itu kini menatap Zitao lekat-lekat, seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan namun tertahan di ujung tenggorokan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu seorang pangeran di medan perang yang kotor ini." Zitao membuka mulutnya terlebih dulu, dengan nada yang terdengar penuh sarkasme beserta delikan matanya yang tak ayal membuat hati Kris mencelos. Dirasanya Zitao berubah begitu banyak, lelaki lemah yang dulu mengemis cinta padanya kini menjadi lelaki tangguh yang bahkan tega menebas leher _vampire_ lain tanpa perasaan.

_Apa aku begitu menyakitimu? _Pertanyaan itu terlintas di benak Kris, namun tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ia lakukan justru hanya diam tanpa bisa berkata-kata seperti orang bodoh yang bisu.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Zitao setelah 15 tahun berlalu. Meski Zitao menepati janjinya dengan terus menjadi model _grand ambassador_ bagi perusahaan Lynx, itu tak membuat mereka serta-merta dapat bertatap muka secara langsung begitu mudahnya. Selalu ada celah dimana Kris merasa bahwa Zitao memang menghindarinya selama itu. Setiap ada rapat perpanjangan kontrak model dengan perusahaan, Zitao tak pernah hadir dan hanya mengirim manajernya. Itu terjadi setiap kali sampai kemudian di tahun ke 7, Zitao memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak tanpa peduli bahwa dia harus membayar denda karena memutuskan kontrak ditengah masa kerjanya. Lalu setelah itu yang Kris tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa Zitao kembali ke negaranya dan mulai melanjutkan karirnya disana.

"Apakah roda kehidupan benar-benar sudah berputar? Dulu aku selalu terintimidasi tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karenamu, dan kini kau yang hanya bisa diam seperti orang idiot." Zitao berbicara tanpa sungkan. Ada amarah yang terselip diantara perkataannya, amarah juga rasa sakit yang tak dapat disembuhkan oleh waktu.

"Sejak kapan?" Kris bertanya tanpa subjek yang pasti hingga Zitao hanya diam dengan dengusan ringan, "sejak kapan kau menjadi pemburu _ruthless_?" Lantas ia memperjelas. Mereka yang berada disini adalah salah satu gugusan dari organisasi _Ruthless Hunter_ yang dikirim untuk menyelesaikan masalah _ruthless_ yang ada. Maka jika Zitao disini itu artinya dia memang salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kalimat itu terucap tanpa beban dari bibir Zitao yang senantiasa menyunggingkan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Dan Kris ingat bahwa dulu bibir itu selalu tersenyum padanya meski yang ia berikan hanya segudang luka dan sejumput asa yang menyakitkan.

"Maaf." Pada akhirnya, satu kata yang terasa begitu berat untuk terucap itu kini benar-benar terucap dari mulutnya sendiri. Kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan dulu setiap kali ia membuat tetesan air mengalir tanpa ampun dari pelupuk mata Zitao.

Kata itu membuat tubuh Zitao bergetar. Dinding pertahanan yang telah ia buat selama 15 tahun terakhir runtuh seketika hanya dengan satu kalimat tulus dari Kris. Andai, _andai saja kata itu terucap dulu._

Keduanya tahu bahwa kata maaf kini sudah tak berarti diantara mereka, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa terlalu terlambat untuk sebuah maaf hingga keduanya membiarkan penyesalan itu menjadi dinding pembatas diantara mereka.

Kris tahu alasannya mengusir Baekhyun 15 tahun lalu tepat setelah Zitao memutuskan hubungan diantara mereka adalah karena dirinya terpukul. Bukan karena merasa harga dirinya jatuh, namun karena merasa bahwa ia tak dapat lagi merasakan limpahan cinta yang tak terbatas dari Zitao dan ia tak ingin Baekhyun melihat kekecewaannya itu. Tak dipungkiri bahwa keberadaan Zitao yang cukup mengganggu sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya. Semuanya terlintas begitu saja di memorinya kala Zitao mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi ucapan selamat pagi ditiap harinya, kala Zitao menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang sama hangatnya dengan senyuman ibunya, maupun kala Zitao mengucapkan kalimat cinta yang selalu ia abaikan.

Makhluk hidup memang terkadang egois ingin memiliki semua hal yang membuatnya merasa dicintai meski tahu tak dapat membalas semua cinta itu dan hanya memberikan sebilah luka.

Dulu kata maaf itu begitu berat ia ucapkan meski seharusnya maaf itu memang ia ucapkan dulu kala ia membuat begitu banyak kesalahan pada Zitao. Tapi mengucapkan maaf yang tulus tak pernah benar-benar mudah bagi semua orang.

Meskipun Kris tahu kata maaf sudah terlambat untuk saat ini, namun ia tetap mengatakannya agar setidaknya Zitao tahu bahwa ia menyesal telah menyakiti lelaki itu.

Mata Zitao bergetar samar, masih berusaha mengembalikan ketegarannya meski hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat ini. Kenyataannya adalah bahwa 15 tahun tak dapat mengubah perasaannya. Setitik cinta yang terjebak dalam lautan luka itu masih ada, namun berusaha ia tutupi dengan membangun kepribadiannya yang lebih kuat. Tapi kini itu tak lagi bekerja kala satu kata penuh makna yang Kris ucapkan berhasil menggali kembali lukanya.

Jadi, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, Zitao mulai melangkah mundur dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghilang dari pandangan Kris. Karena satu-satunya hal yang tak ia inginkan saat ini adalah terjebak dalam lubang yang sama dan menambah luka yang ada.

Meninggalkan Kris untuk kedua kalinya adalah hal terberat yang ia lakukan. Lari adalah satu-satunya jalan yang ia punya untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa tahu bahwa masalah itu tak akan pernah selesai hanya dengan ia yang terus berlari menjauhinya.

Zitao hanya tak siap menghadapi masalahnya dan membuka luka lama.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Gelisah, sudah sejak lama ia mulai mengenal perasaan itu setelah ia bereinkarnasi menjadi Park Chanyeol. Satu-satunya yang dapat membuat ia gelisah tak lain adalah _mate_ nya. Bukan main, ikatan _mate_ sangat kuat dan erat, begitu sakral hingga ia terus merasakan perasaan campur aduk yang asing baginya.

Yang dapat ia rasakan saat di kehidupan sebelumnya hanyalah kedengkian, rasa benci, perasaan jahat dan aura gelap. Itu ketika ia menjadi _demon_seutuhnya. Tapi sekarang ia dapat merasakan berbagai hal asing yang membuatnya kebingungan.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak Baekhyun meninggalkannya di kamar hotel pagi itu. Dan selama itu Baekhyun bahkan tak menghubunginya sekalipun, membuatnya mulai gelisah dan rindu. Perasaan yang mengganggu ini membuatnya merasa konyol dan baru, seperti seorang remaja di masa pubertas yang labil.

Benaknya bertanya-tanya kemana Baekhyun selama 2 hari ini. Meskipun ia adalah seorang _demon_ yang bersembunyi dalam raga alfa _werewolf_, itu tak memungkiri bahwa ia tak bisa selalu tahu keberadaan _mate_ nya. Ia ingin datang menemui Baekhyun di kamarnya seperti biasa, namun itu terlalu kekanakkan. Baekhyun mungkin membutuhkan privasi yang secara tak sadar telah ia renggut terlalu sering. Dirinya terlalu egois untuk enggan meninggalkan Baekhyun barang sebentar saja hingga mungkin Baekhyun merasa jenuh dan terganggu.

_Semua hal baik datang pada mereka yang sabar._

Chanyeol selalu percaya kalimat itu. Jadi mungkin ia akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun datang sendiri padanya karena itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang memaksa lelaki itu untuk terus bertemu dengannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan. Dan ia masih disini, berdiri diatas pembatas atap gedung perusahaannya yang tinggi. Ia berdiri disana tanpa goyah, membiarkan semilir angin yang berhembus cukup kencang untuk menerpa seluruh tubuhnya.

Rambut platinanya bergerak tak beraturan kala hembusan angin menyapanya. Semakin tinggi sebuah tempat, maka kecepatan angin akan semakin tinggi karena hembusan angin tidak banyak menabrak benda padat. Begitulah teorinya.

Luhan mengundang keluarga Park Seojoon untuk menghadiri acara pertunangannya. Namun Chanyeol dapat memastikan Seojoon tak akan sudi menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Yunho.

Chanyeol sendiri telah memutuskan akan menghadiri acara yang penting bagi Luhan itu, bukan karena ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun, namun karena Luhan adalah dokternya saat ia masih menjadi Park Chanyeol yang lemah dulu.

Benaknya terisi penuh oleh bayangan Baekhyun. Berapa kalipun ia memikirkannya, ia tetap tak mengerti mengapa ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun seolah tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jika ini hanya perasaan sesaat, seharusnya ini berlalu sejak dulu. Tapi tidak, Baekhyun masih menjadi penguasa hatinya baik itu di kehidupan yang lalu maupun di kehidupan saat ini.

"Mobilnya sudah siap, tuan." Suara itu memecah ketenangannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan Kim Doyoung yang berdiri didepan pintu tangga. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol berdecih dan segera pergi dari atap untuk kemudian datang ke pesta pertunangan Luhan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang kuminta?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia dan Doyoung sama-sama sudah berada didalam mobil yang tengah melaju menuju kediaman Yunho dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam di jalan bebas hambatan.

"Sudah, tuan. Hadiah serta karangan bunganya telah dikirim ke kediaman _Lord_ Yunho terlebih dulu."

Setelah Chanyeol mendengar jawaban Doyoung, yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah terdiam dengan sepasang zamrud yang menatap keluar jendela mobil. Binar di matanya terlihat sayu dan lelah entah karena apa. Raut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan bibirnya mengatup erat seolah tak ingin mengatakan apapun.

Perjalanan berlangsung singkat. Saat mobil yang mereka naiki hendak memasuki gerbang rumah Yunho, 2 penjaga di pintu menghadang mereka dengan waspada, terlebih mereka adalah _werewolf_ yang notabene nya merupakan musuh bebuyutan _vampire_.

Setelah menunjukkan surat undangan resmi dari Luhan untuk Chanyeol, mereka diperbolehkan masuk meski diikuti dengan tatapan curiga para penjaga.

Doyoung berdecih kemudian, "lihatlah betapa sombongnya para darah hitam itu."

"Jangan mencari masalah, Kim Doyoung." Chanyeol menyela sebelum Doyoung sempat melayangkan sumpah serapahnya yang selanjutnya. Lantas ia turun dari mobil setelah sang supir membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sementara itu Doyoung tetap didalam mobil dan akan kembali ke perusahaan setelah memastikan direkturnya sampai di tempat pesta.

Ada karpet merah yang menjulur di beranda depan menuruni 3 anak tangga disana. Pertunangan ini digelar secara pribadi dengan hanya mengundang wartawan dari beberapa media massa besar sehingga lingkungan pesta terlihat tak begitu ramai, terlebih lagi pesta pertunangan ini diadakan di kediaman seorang pengusaha kaya sehingga menjadikan tingkat privasinya menjadi lebih tinggi.

"Menantu Park, selamat datang." Yunho menyambut Chanyeol begitu pria itu berbaur dalam pesta bersama orang-orang penting yang mayoritas merupakan kolega dari perusahaan Lynx. Tak ada satupun manusia dalam pesta ini sehingga hidangan yang disajikan salah satunya adalah _wine_ darah dan _steak_ mentah.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya _werewolf_ disana hingga ia terlihat mencolok dan menjadi pusat perhatian dengan baunya yang khas. Itulah kenapa Yunho dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan menantunya.

"Baixian masih belum turun dari kamarnya. Kau bisa kesana untuk menjemputnya." Yunho berujar bahkan sebelum Chanyeol berucap apapun. Pria 3 anak itu selanjutnya disibukkan dengan tamu undangan lain sehingga kini ia kembali berdiri dalam diam.

Bibir tebalnya menyeringai kala tungkainya melangkah menuju tangga yang membawanya ke lantai 2, ia pergi ke kamar Baekhyun seperti apa yang Yunho katakan, lalu menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang pintu balkon dengan tuxedo putih yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ternyata dia mengundangmu." Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik selaras dengan ucapannya. Air mukanya yang terlihat tenang masihlah sama, memancing sebuah senyum simpul dari alfanya yang keterlaluan tampan.

Baekhyun membiarkan raga Chanyeol mendekat padanya, merapat dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dengan kurang ajar. Tubuhnya tetap mematung disana tanpa kata dan upaya, hanya membiarkan Chanyeol mendominasi atmosfer yang menyebar diseluruh ruang kamarnya.

"Mulutmu seperti perempuan ternyata." Baekhyun mulai berucap tanpa peringatan, begitu menohok dan tak bertele-tele sampai-sampai Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi skeptis. "Kris _ge_.. kau memberitahunya." Lanjutnya tanpa ampun. Kris memang bukanlah penyebab Yunho mengetahui kenakalannya, namun ia juga tak menyangka bahwasanya alfanya akan memberitahukan rahasianya pada Kris.

Mimik wajah Baekhyun tetap sama, sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dia marah ataupun kecewa sehingga Chanyeol tak dapat menebak sebenarnya apa yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan dan pikirkan.

"Seseorang harus menghentikanmu. Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya, maka aku membiarkan orang lain melakukannya karena mungkin jika itu seseorang yang penting bagimu kau akan mau mendengarkannya." Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun tanpa ragu ataupun penyesalan. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun mengerti bahwa yang ia lakukan bukanlah tanpa alasan. Tak peduli meskipun Baekhyun akan marah padanya, semua hal memiliki risikonya sendiri. Dan ini risiko yang akan ia hadapi.

Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa Chanyeol terlalu merendah dan melankolis. Chanyeol juga penting baginya, namun itu tak bisa ia jadikan sebuah alasan untuk berhenti dari _ruthless hunter_ dulu karena urgensi di rasnya lebih ia utamakan.

"Lupakan. Aku hanya berkomentar." Kalimat itu terucap setelah jeda yang cukup lama diantara keduanya. Baekhyun nampak tak peduli dengan topik itu dan memilih untuk memasang dasi yang belum sempat ia kenakan tadi. Ia juga tak mencoba untuk menjelaskan bahwa sesungguhnya sang alfa juga penting baginya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani datang di pesta penghisap darah, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap bayangan Chanyeol di pintu kaca balkonnya tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan tangannya yang terampil memasangkan dasi di lehernya.

"Aku hanya menghormati dr. Luhan." Jawab Chanyeol bersamaan dengan selesainya simpul dasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat, kepalanya sedikit menengok ke sebelah kanan seolah hendak menengok padanya namun tidak, kemudian disusul dengan tubuhnya yang mulai berbalik dan mengambil jam tangan Patek Philippe yang selaras dengan tuxedo putihnya. "Orang-orang mungkin akan salah paham bahwa kaulah tokoh utama pesta malam ini." Chanyeol tersenyum di tempatnya berdiri meski Baekhyun tak melihat senyuman itu. Chanyeol hanya ingin berkata bahwa Baekhyun nampak begitu bersinar malam ini dan mungkin akan mengalahkan Luhan sebagai pemeran utama dalam pesta.

Suara klik terdengar begitu Baekhyun memasang jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya, lantas ia mengeratkan dasi yang menggantung di lehernya serta mengancingkan jas putihnya untuk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar seraya berkata, "kalau begitu kau pun akan ikut menjadi tokoh utama itu." Lalu sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup seolah yang ia katakan adalah hal yang biasa, namun realita menunjukkan bahwa perkataan Baekhyun telah membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyuman lebarnya yang nampak mempesona.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Detak jarum jam terus berlalu, berputar di porosnya dengan dentingan yang sama melewati detik-detik kosong yang hanya diisi keheningan disana. Di sudut ruangan, ada sang pemeran utama dari pesta malam ini yang terus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin seolah ada yang salah dengan penampilan memukaunya kala itu, dialah Luhan.

Suara nyaring dari pegangan pintu yang berputar dan perlahan berderit terbuka pun sama sekali tak mengganggu keterdiamannya disana. Bahkan saat Sehun berdiri di belakangnya disertai sebuah senyuman tipis pun Luhan masih tak bergeming.

"Saatnya pergi." Ujar Sehun ketika melihat jam kecil diatas nakas yang menunjukkan waktu mereka untuk pergi hampir tiba.

Luhan lantas berdengung samar. Beberapa saat kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lembut serta senyum simpul yang cantik hingga membuat Sehun mendekat dan menyatukan dahi mereka dengan manis. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pemujaan yang sama.

"Terimakasih telah memilihku, pangeran Shixun." Diantara semua calon pasangan yang jauh lebih baik darinya, Sehun justru memilih dirinya yang hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana dengan pekerjaan yang sederhana. Padahal Sehun bisa memilih pasangan yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat diluar sana yang pastinya akan dengan senang hati menerima lamaran seorang pangeran calon pemimpin klan _elf_ dimasa depan.

"Kau adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik." Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum hangat, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan dan menggenggam tangan lembut kekasihnya erat demi meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dia memang pilihan terbaiknya.

"Tapi, Sehun.." ucapan Luhan menggantung di pertengahan dengan nada setengah tak yakin, mata kecilnya ragu-ragu menatap Sehun yang masih diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya hingga ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar bertanya, "tentang Chanyeol dan Baixian, kau tahu sesuatu, bukan?" Sepasang hazel lembut milik Luhan menatap Sehun dalam demi menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Kelopaknya bahkan tak berkedip setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dan Sehun masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mereka pasangan yang sama-sama berwatak aneh," Sehun berujar hingga satu alis Luhan naik lebih tinggi, "aku tidak tahu sesuatu yang 'lain' tentang mereka." Lanjutnya bersama sebuah senyum tipis untuk meyakinkan Luhan. Gelagatnya sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu hingga Luhan dengan cepat percaya padanya meski nampak agak ragu.

"Anggap saja Chanyeol adalah adikku. Jika kau mengetahui sesuatu, kau bisa percaya padaku dengan berbagi cerita, 'kan?" Kini jemari Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun yang lebih besar darinya, menggenggamnya lembut dengan sebuah remasan pelan untuk meraih sebuah rasa saling percaya diantara mereka.

Kepala Sehun mengangguk sekali, jemarinya membalas genggaman tangan Luhan dengan sama lembutnya, lantas membawa punggung tangan sang kekasih mendekati bibirnya hingga ia dapat mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan penuh romansa.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan setelah lelaki itu mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju aula rumah tempat dimana pesta utama diadakan. Tak henti-hentinya Luhan menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu cantik di wajahnya kala mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia dan Sehun akan terikat dalam sebuah pertunangan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi dengan pintu-pintu menuju ruangan yang kebanyakan merupakan kamar tidur. Ada satu pintu tak berdaun di ujung koridor yang merupakan perpustakaan kecil. Menurut keterangan Sehun, perpustakaan itu lebih seperti tempat pribadi milik Baekhyun karena 95% buku disana merupakan koleksi Baekhyun. Baik itu buku fiksi ataupun buku-buku ilmiah yang menunjang pekerjaannya sebagai seorang peneliti. Disepanjang koridor terdapat banyak lukisan klasik dengan beberapa bingkai foto _l__andscape_ yang merupakan foto-foto bertema alam. Ada juga beberapa pot tanaman sintetis yang diletakkan di beberapa tempat disamping pintu-pintu yang berada disana.

Lantai marmer yang berwarna gelap terlihat sangat mencolok dengan dinding putih disepanjang koridor, terkecuali dinding bagian perpustakaan kecil yang tak mendapat polesan halus dan hanya berupa susunan batu-bata yang terlihat estetik.

Mereka berdua berbelok kekiri begitu sampai di ujung koridor tepat sebelum pintu masuk perpustakaan kecil. Ada tangga yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran di dipertengahan panjang koridor saat mereka berbelok kekiri. Semakin mereka mendekat, semakin jelas pula suara musik klasik yang dimainkan orkestra yang telah disewa untuk meramaikan pesta.

Di ujung koridor, tepat berseberangan dengan mereka, ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berjalan seperti sepasang pengantin dengan penampilan yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan berpikir bahwa pesta pertunangan ini diadakan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling melempar senyum kala mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol dengan senyum salutnya serta Luhan yang tersipu malu karena pertunangannya sendiri. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama bermimik wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa bahkan saat mereka bertemu diujung lantai sebelum anak tangga pertama pun mereka hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian." Baekhyun berujar formal seolah hubungannya dan kakak keduanya tak dekat. "Aku akan turun melalui tangga belakang sebelum orang-orang mengira akulah yang akan bertunangan." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai jenaka yang membuat Sehun berdecak dan nyaris memaki Baekhyun. Beruntung Baekhyun cepat-cepat berbalik pergi dari sana sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian." Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana mengucap hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Luhan maupun Sehun seolah ia tak pernah memiliki pembicaraan yang menegangkan dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan kemampuan berpura-pura Chanyeol yang sudah di tingkat kelas kakap. Sehun pun demikian, pria itu menerima ucapan selamat Chanyeol tanpa mengundang rasa curiga dari Luhan akan gelagatnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama merupakan aktor yang hebat dalam menjalani dusta kehidupan.

"Kau juga harus mengajak pangeran Baixian ke jenjang yang lebih serius, Yeol." Panggilan itu tetap sama sejak dulu. Tak peduli saat Chanyeol masih berusia sangat belia maupun dewasa seperti saat ini karena di mata Luhan, Chanyeol tetaplah seorang anak lelaki kecil yang cengeng apabila merindukan _mate_ nya.

"Aku bahkan sudah kebal terhadap penolakannya, jadi tunggu saja undangan yang kukirim nanti, dr. Lu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada gurauan yang membuat Luhan ikut tertawa kecil karenanya. Luhan tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol layaknya seorang adik baginya karena Sehun dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. Bagaimanapun rasa nyaman dan saling percaya diantara Luhan dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu kentara hanya dari cara mereka berkomunikasi dan saling melempar kata. Hal itu pula yang membuat Sehun berpikir ulang untuk memberitahukan sebuah fakta tentang Park Chanyeol pada Luhan karena itu akan membuat sebuah pukulan besar.

"Aku harus menyusul Baekhyun. Bersenang-senanglah dengan pestamu, dokter." Sekali lagi Chanyeol memberi salam sebelum tubuhnya berbalik diikuti dengan kedua tungkainya yang berlari kecil ke arah dimana ia datang bersama Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun di pertengahan koridor sepi yang belum pernah Chanyeol lewati sebelumnya. Tempat itu lebih gelap dan lembab dari koridor yang lainnya. Udara yang berhembus dengan suhu yang cukup dingin disana membuat rambut-rambut kecil di tengkuk Chanyeol meremang. Suhu panas tubuhnya dapat dengan jelas merasakan dinginnya udara yang berhembus disana hingga menusuk pori-pori kulit, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sejak awal bersuhu tubuh sedingin es.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat mulai merasa penasaran akan koridor yang ia lewati serta beberapa pintu berkayu gaharu berpulasan coklat-hitam yang nampak tua dengan handel pintu yang mulai terlihat berkarat.

"Lorong kematian."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut samar; tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan untuk pertanyaannya, "ada apa dibalik pintu-pintu tua itu?" Ia kembali bertanya tanpa takut jika seandainya Baekhyun terganggu karenanya.

"Peti mati. Tempat kami beristirahat."

Chanyeol bergeming kemudian. Beberapa cerita mengatakan bahwa para _blood-sucker_ atau _vampire_ beristirahat ㅡtidur panjangㅡ di peti mati setiap 100 tahun sekali dalam hidup mereka. Istirahat itu bisa berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan bahkan tahunan lamanya. Untuk itu merupakan sebuah hal yang wajar ketika seseorang atau sekelompok _vampire_ tiba-tiba menghilang dalam waktu yang cukup panjang, kemungkinan yang pertama mereka sedang beristirahat dan kemungkinan lainnya mereka benar-benar telah mati.

Mereka sampai di tangga lain yang akan membawa mereka ke bagian belakang dari lantai 1 kediaman Yunho. Itu hanya sebuah tangga klasik biasa dengan lantai yang terbuat dari keramik teraso bercorak biru tua yang tak kalah klasiknya dari keramik marmer gelap yang dipakai disepanjang koridor.

Terdapat pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu eboni disepanjang pinggiran tangga yang menyatu dengan dinding. Kayu tersebut dicat putih dengan tebal dan apik hingga warna hitam alaminya tak terlihat lagi. Teksturnya begitu lembut hingga saat permukaan telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuhnya kayu itu terasa membelai kulitnya.

Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang bertema modern dengan banyak kerangka besi dan kaca hampir disetiap properti dan desain interior, rumah keluarga Baekhyun jauh lebih klasik dan banyak menggunakan kayu dengan kayu kualitas terbaik berharga tinggi yang dapat bertahan puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun lamanya.

"_Lord_ Yunho sepertinya sangat menyukai hal klasik." Chanyeol berkomentar begitu kakinya menapaki anak tangga terakhir yang membawa tungkainya berdiri diatas lantai 1 rumah ini.

"Dia memang terlahir di zaman klasik, dan ayahnya sangat menyukai hal yang klasik." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ayah dari _Lord_ Yunho ㅡkakek Baekhyunㅡ adalah seseorang yang bekerja sebagai salah satu tangan kanan _The Real Royalty_. _The Real Royalty_ sendiri berada di pegunungan Gangkhar Puensum yang berada di Bhutan. Gangkhar Puensum adalah pegunungan yang belum pernah terjamah oleh manusia karena suhu disana yang sangat ekstrim. Pemerintah setempat juga menerapkan aturan bahwasanya pendakian apapun tidak diperbolehkan di Gangkhar Puensum, alasan tersebut berkaitan dengan adat istiadat setempat yang mempercayai bahwa puncak gunung tersebut adalah tempat tinggal para dewa. Fakta yang sesungguhnya adalah bahwa Gangkhar Puensum merupakan tempat tinggal para _vampire_ paling bangsawan diantara yang paling bangsawan. _The Real Royalty_ dikenal sebagai sekelompok _vampire_ bangsawan kejam yang ditakuti oleh seluruh penghisap darah di muka bumi. Mereka adalah _vampire_ paling murni.

Pada tahun 1994, sekelompok pendaki berusaha menaiki Gangkhar Puensum dan 3 hari kemudian mereka ditemukan telah menjadi mayat beku di lereng gunung dengan bekas tusukan sepasang benda tajam seukuran taring hewan buas di leher dan diselimuti es. Insiden itu ditutup rapat oleh pemerintah dan mereka mulai menerapkan aturan pelarangan pendakian tersebut, lalu masyarakat disana mulai beranggapan bahwa makhluk buaslah yang tinggal disana. Dan mereka menutupi masalah tersebut dengan embel-embel 'tempat tinggal para dewa'. Itulah sejarah yang sebenarnya.

Tapi kini ayah dari _Lord_ Yunho hanyalah tinggal nama. Beliau meninggal saat berusaha menjadi penengah ㅡutusan dari _The Real Royalty_ㅡ dalam perang saudara antar klan _vampire_ di Venezuela tahun 1877.

"Waspadalah terhadap semua penghisap darah di sekelilingmu. Sebagian dari mereka membenci ras _werewolf_ sampai ke tulang." Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu kayu berdaun dua yang masih tertutup rapat. Tangannya berada di handel pintu berlapis emas dengan posisi tubuh yang sedikit condong menghadap Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh peringatan kala jemarinya mulai mendorong pintu itu hingga perlahan terbuka menampilkan _hall_ utama kediaman _Lord_ Yunho yang sudah didekorasi dengan apik hingga terlihat menawan dan mewah. Layaknya pesta kerajaan dalam cerita Disney yang dipenuhi kaum bangsawan, tempat ini tak jauh terlihat berbeda seperti itu dengan golongan atas dari ras penghisap darah yang dominan bersama beberapa dari ras lain sebagai minoritas dalam pesta.

Beberapa mata yang berada didekat pintu tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke _hall_ kini tertuju ke arah mereka kala indra penciuman mereka yang tajam menemukan bau _werewolf_ disana. Baekhyun menyadari dengan jelas bahwa beberapa dari ras ayahnya mulai terlihat risih dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di ruangan itu. Mata mereka berkilat tajam dengan iris yang perlahan berubah merah kala menatap Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tanpa ragu tetap berjalan disebelah Chanyeol seolah menegaskan bahwa disini Park Chanyeol merupakan tamu kehormatan dan merupakan bagian dari famili _Lord_ Yunho, siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya akan berurusan dengan pangeran ketiga; Baixian.

Meski aura membunuh serta aura 'penandaan kepemilikan' yang Baekhyun keluarkan untuk Chanyeol, beberapa mata masih dengan berani menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh permusuhan. Sementara itu Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya tak membutuhkan 'cap kepemilikan' dari Baekhyun saat ini pun cukup menikmati usaha seorang pangeran penghisap darah untuk melindunginya. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia adalah tanggung jawabnya karena kini ia tengah berada di daerah kekuasaan rasnya.

"Baixian." Panggilan itu membuat kepala Baekhyun berputar ke samping kanan dengan luwes. Bibir tipisnya perlahan menampilkan sebuah senyum ramah yang estetik begitu obsidiannya bertemu dengan obsidian lain milik pria tua yang berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat jalan dari kayu yang nampak sama tuanya. Bentuk telinganya yang runcing dapat membuat para _un-age _manapun mengetahui bahwa pria itu berasal dari ras peri. Dan sejauh yang Chanyeol tahu, ia ingat bahwa pria itu hadir dalam rapat pertemuan pimpinan semua ras _un-age_ Korea Selatan yang diadakan setiap 10 tahun sekali.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ketua Kim." Baekhyun menyapa dalam cara yang formal, terlepas dari fakta bahwa pria itu merupakan kakek dari pihak ibunya; Kim Sunghoon, pemimpin ras _elf_ di negara ini. Satu fakta lain yang jarang diketahui orang-orang adalah bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong memiliki sebuah marga sebelum menikah dengan Yunho dan melepas marganya untuk mengikuti Yunho yang tak bermarga. Dan marga itu adalah Kim. "Perkenalkan, ini adalah Park Chanyeol, putra dari Park Seojoon ketua klan Lupus." Ujarnya ketika melihat pandangan Sunghoon yang beralih pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol maupun Sunghoon sama-sama melempar senyum seadanya begitu Baekhyun mengambil peran layaknya konjungsi kalimat diantara mereka. Ada sebuah tatapan waspada dibalik tatapan tegas Sunghoon untuk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyadarinya dengan sangat. Seorang peri dengan kemampuan level atas pastinya dapat menyadari aura buruk _demon_ sebaik apapun aura itu disembunyikan. Dan mungkin Sunghoon merasakan kejanggalan itu pada Chanyeol sehingga ada keraguan dalam matanya.

"Kapan anda sampai disini, ketua?" Baekhyun memulai topik kala merasa bahwa Sunghoon terlalu menilai Chanyeol dengan matanya.

"Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Aku sampai mengira bahwa kakakmu kabur dari acara pertunangannya karena begitu lamanya ia turun ke aula." Air muka Sunghoon berubah drastis dengan sedikit gurauan dalam perkataannya begitu ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun, mengabaikan eksistensi Chanyeol yang masih diam tak bergeming disana.

"Dia hanya terlalu menikmati waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa yang mengalun lembut. Namun Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa tawa itu tidak begitu tulus dari hatinya. Tawa itu hanya keluar dari bibirnya saja tanpa penjiwaan yang mendalam seolah Baekhyun adalah aktor yang buruk dalam menjalani peran.

"Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu? Kau semakin terlihat kurus." Sunghoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun dan lelaki itu tersenyum memakluminya. Sudah beberapa minggu konsumsinya terhadap darah kian berkurang disebabkan oleh stres yang ia landa dengan penyebab yang ia sendiri tidak pahami.

"Lalu kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu seperti itu, Xian? Kau jadi nampak semakin pucat." Komentarnya ketika baru menyadari rambut Baekhyun yang seputih salju hingga membuat kulit pucat Baekhyun terlihat semakin redup. "Nona Jung yang melakukannya." Baekhyun meringis ngilu dengan kaku, lalu saat melihat tatapan penuh tanya dari Sunghoon, ia kembali melanjutkan, "seseorang yang dijodohkan dengan _yi ge._"

Lantas Sunghoon mengangguk dengan tawa seringan bulu yang keluar dari bibir tuanya, "kakakmu itu memang harus dijodohkan atau dia tak akan pernah menikah selamanya seperti pamanmu."

Satu-satunya paman yang ia miliki adalah Joonmyeon. Dan benar jika Joonmyeon terlalu lama dalam masa lajang meski kini sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi dalam famili bahwa bujang tua itu tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Zhang Yixing dari klan Cetus.

"Aku harus undur diri dan membiarkanmu menikmati pestanya, ketua Kim." Lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum dengan topeng palsu, memberi salam secara bersamaan dengan Chanyeol pada Sunghoon lalu pergi bersama Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tidak nyaman." Ujarnya ketika mereka sudah menjauh dari Sunghoon. Baekhyun berhenti didekat meja bundar yang menyuguhkan _red wine_ diatasnya, mengambil dua gelas dari sana dan memberikan salah satunya untuk Chanyeol.

Alfa muda itu kemudian tersenyum tipis hingga paras rupawannya nampak begitu memukau disetiap mata yang memandang, begitupun Baekhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikannya seraya perlahan menyesap _wine_ dalam gelas piala yang dipegangnya.

"Apa aku harus mendapat restu darinya juga?" Chanyeol mengabaikan gelas _wine_ di tangan kirinya dan justru menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan jemari besarnya penuh kehati-hatian seakan Baekhyun merupakan lukisan minyak diatas kanvas tua berusia ribuan tahun yang sangat rapuh.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengundang sebuah decihan ketus dari Baekhyun, wajahnya merona samar dengan obsidian yang menatap zamrud Chanyeol lekat. Perasaan terikatnya dengan Chanyeol kini timbul lagi ke permukaan. Saat kulit panas Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang dingin selalu menjadi saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Suhu tubuh panas pria itu membuatnya secara tak sadar merasa nyaman dan aman. Chanyeol telah mendominasinya sejak awal.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau cantik, Baixian?" Senyum Chanyeol makin mengembang, menggambarkan perasaan bahagianya terhadap sang _mate_ yang kini hanya diam seperti manekin tanpa adanya respon. Hanya sesekali Chanyeol memanggil nama aslinya dengan benar, dan saat itu terjadi tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi seakan ia ingin terus berada dalam dekapan sang alfa.

_Ikatan sialan_, terkadang ia menyumpahi ikatan mate diantata mereka berdua yang membuat tubuh dan hatinya kadang sulit ia kontrol sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Chanyeol seakan menjadi magnet baginya bak medan gravitasi yang menarik semua benda hidup maupun mati diatas permukaan bumi untuk tetap berada disana.

"Bicaralah sesuatu, sayangku. Aku merasa sedang berbicara dengan boneka cantik dari Korea." Pria tinggi berperangai lembut itu terkekeh, mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas hingga lelaki itu nyaris tersedak dan menjauhkan gelas _wine_ dari mulutnya.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap normal, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan perempatan siku-siku di pelipisnya. Rasa jengkel, kesal, dan malu kini memenuhi benaknya hingga ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, _sweetheart_." Gelas anggur di tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini berpindah keatas meja karena Chanyeol memindahkannya. Lantas ia menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa tahu malu. Selalu seperti itu, dimanapun dan kapanpun seolah mereka adalah remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. "_Don't leave me alone... again_." Kelopak mata Chanyeol memejam beberapa saat hingga mata hijau yang bak permata zamrud di pegunungan itu menghilang sesaat. Suaranya parau saat membisikkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa hingga Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol selalu mengatakan untuk tak meninggalkannya.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, dia hanya terus terdiam dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekapnya erat karena dekapan alfanya terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Xian.. ikutlah denganku. Aku akan pergi dinas ke Hongkong selama satu minggu." Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun, lantas menatap obsidian kekasih hatinya itu dengan penuh harap hingga Baekhyun merasa canggung dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dengan ekspresi kecewa yang tak ingin Baekhyun lihat, "kau tak ingin pergi denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol melirih, membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menatapnya dengan alis menukik tajam. Bagaimanapun Park Chanyeol hanyalah anak-anak dimatanya, dan itu terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang sering kali bersikap kekanakkan saat suatu hal berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Aku dalam masa hukuman. Papa melarangku pergi kemanapun selama 2 minggu penuh. Dia tahu aku ikut dalam perburuan _ruthless_." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, nampak tak mau mengatakannya namun harus.

"_Because of me_?"

Lagi, Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia tahu dari _data base_. Dia punya akses ke semua basis data _blood-sucker_, termasuk organisasi seperti _Ruthless Hunter._"

"Kalau begitu tak usah khawatir, aku akan meminta izin padanya untuk membawamu pergi." Chanyeol mengecup tepat di kening Baekhyun setelahnya, "aku butuh ke toilet sebentar, _okay_?" Pria itu menatap Baekhyun bak meminta izin pada seorang anak kecil. Lantas Chanyeol membawa tungkainya pergi dari sana menuju toilet di bagian belakang aula yang sempat ia lewati bersama Baekhyun ketika menuju ke aula tadi.

Baekhyun kembali meneguk sisa _wine_ di gelasnya setelah Chanyeol pergi. Matanya menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, melihat orang-orang yang nampak menikmati pesta dan menyaksikan peristiwa pertukaran cincin antara Sehun dan Luhan yang berlangsung di panggung. Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi ruangan, semuanya turut berbahagia atas pertunangan pangeran ke 2 yang merupakan calon pemimpin ras _elf_ dengan Luhan. Namun diluar semua itu, ada seseorang yang justru mengasingkan dirinya di luar aula; berdiri sendirian menghadap taman di samping rumah dengan asap rokok yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

Melihat itu membuat Baekhyun tertarik untuk menghampirinya dan bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini ketika malam membahagiakan untuk Sehun_, yi ge_?"

Sekali lagi Kris menghisap batang rokok yang ia apit diantara jemari tangan kanannya. Air mukanya nampak tak menyenangkan seolah beban seberat seisi bumi tengah berada di pundaknya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah taman disamping rumahnya. Terdapat beberapa lampu taman yang cantik disana hingga menerangi taman di malam hari meski hanya sebatas remang-remang. Suara gemericik air yang berasal dari air mancur ditengah taman memenuhi keheningan disana terlepas dari kebisingan yang terdapat didalam _hall_. Kris selalu suka air mancur setinggi 4 meter itu, bentuknya yang estetik dengan gaya klasik yang khas dari kediaman keluarga mereka berpadu dengan granit warna-warni yang berkilau didalam air ketika terkena pantulan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu taman sangat sedap dipandang mata.

Selain itu ada danau buatan kecil didekat benteng rumah. Sebuah jembatan penyebrangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran dari kayu dibuat disana untuk menyebrangi danau yang ditanami banyak teratai serta dihias dengan lampu-lampu taman yang indah. Lalu sebuah pohon tua yang masih berdiri kokoh disamping danau dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk menggantung lampu-lampu yang terlihat seperti akar gantung. Setelah turun dari jembatan, terdapat jalan buatan yang dilapisi dengan keramik _sandstone_ berpola mozaik yang mengarah pada beranda samping tempat mereka berdiri.

Jalan dari keramik _sandstone_ yang dibuat meliuk-liuk seperti ular dengan lampu taman disepanjang jalan itu tidak mengarah secara langsung ke beranda, melainkan berujung disebuah semen putih berlapis kerikil yang nyaris mengelilingi halaman rumah.

Eksterior serta interior kediaman mereka dibuat secara matang dengan desain klasik dari ahlinya sesuai dengan yang Yunho inginkan. Semuanya dibuat senyaman mungkin agar setiap kali mata memandang, maka ketenangan lah yang didapatkan.

Namun tidak dengan Kris malam ini, pikirannya terlalu kacau hanya untuk dapat teralihkan oleh pemandangan taman yang cantik disamping rumahnya. Gelisah itu tak dapat hilang meski ia sudah berdiri disini selama nyaris 30 menit ditemani beberapa batang rokok yang menambah polutan di udara. Ia bahkan melewatkan momen pertukaran cincin dalam pertunangan adiknya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Zitao." Ujarnya seraya menghembuskan asap nikotin dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Lantas?"

"_I've said sorry to him._" Suaranya terdengar lirih, cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia tengah dalam suasana hati yang buruk. "Tapi dia hanya diam lalu pergi."

"Kau merindukannya." Kepala Kris menoleh dengan cepat secepat Baekhyun berucap. Obsidiannya menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya namun Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"_Dunno_. Aku hanya merasa perlu mengatakannya meski sudah terlambat. Dia banyak berubah." Lantas Kris tersenyum getir dan mendongak untuk menatap langit malam bertabur bintang dengan bulan yang nyaris bulat diantara mereka.

"Apa kau merasa sedih akan tanggapan dinginnya?"

"Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa..." Kris menghentikan perkataannya dan terlihat ragu saat itu, matanya menyipit sedemikian rupa dan ia membuang puntung rokok di tangannya ke lantai sebelum menginjak serpihan berapi itu hingga padam, "kau sepertinya benar, aku merindukannya." Akunya dengan berat, dia kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan helaan nafas yang sama kasarnya kala merasa tak mengerti dengan dirinya.

"Tak kusangka butuh waktu hingga 15 tahun untuk menyadarkan perasaanmu." Salah satu sudut bibir Baekhyun naik lebih atas hingga membentuk sebuah senyum miring untuk mengejek sang kakak, "jika kau mencintainya. Kejarlah. Kejar sebelum kau menyesal. Dia disini, aku melihatnya tadi."

Kris kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan cepat, nampak antusias dengan ekspresi yang Baekhyun pikir cukup menggelikan.

"_I love you,_" ujarnya, "katakan itu padanya. Setidaknya meskipun dia memutuskan untuk membencimu, dia sudah tahu bahwa perasaannya dulu padamu terbalas."

Lama Kris menatapnya membuat Baekhyun jengah dan berdecak, matanya mendelik tajam kala ia berucap, "kau akan melakukannya atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan selubung kekesalan yang menyelimuti perkataannya.

"Terimakasih karena telah mendengarkanku." Kris berucap setelah jeda panjang yang diisi dengan rasa jengkel Baekhyun terhadapnya. Ada sebuah senyum tipis di bibir yang biasa ia pergunakan untuk menyeringai, senyum itu nampak tulus hingga Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan dari seorang kakak saat Kris tersenyum seperti itu, "_I love you, lil' brother_." Lanjutnya seraya mengelus surai putih Baekhyun dengan lembut. Setelahnya _vampir__e_ itu masuk kembali kedalam aula untuk menemui Zitao sesuai dengan yang Baekhyun usulkan.

Bahu Baekhyun bergidik dengan sendirinya setelah Kris pergi. Kris yang lembut seperti itu nyatanya berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan daripada _Banshee_ di mata Baekhyun.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam diatasnya, mengagumi cahaya dari bintang-bintang yang menemani rembulan di malam itu. Baekhyun terlarut dalam menyelami keindahan nuansa langit di malam hari hingga pikirannya tanpa sadar menjadi kosong. Saat itu ia melihat beberapa bayangan yang berlalu cepat, langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi langit biru yang berawan dan ia terjatuh cepat diantara atmosfer hingga tubuhnya yang penuh luka terbakar. Ada sebuah trisula yang menancap di dadanya dan ia mencabut itu dengan paksa meski terasa sangat menyakitkan. Lantas trisula besar itu ia lempar hingga melayang jauh ke tempat yang tak bisa ia lihat selagi ia terus terjatuh di atmosfer. Semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan seolah bayangan dan rasa sakit itu nyata.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di atas lantai beranda samping rumahnya, namun pikirannya berada jauh dari raganya. Ia mengerang, berusaha mengusir bayangan-bayangan menyakitkan itu dari kepalanya namun itu tak kunjung berhasil. Ia masih melihat seolah dirinya jatuh di atmosfer dengan tubuh yang diselubungi api. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sepasang sayap putih yang besar berada di punggungnya, namun salah satu dari sayap itu patah hingga ia tak bisa mengepakkannya untuk terbang.

"Ahh!" Ia mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa luar biasa pening. Kakinya melemas dan lututnya jatuh menyentuh lantai hingga tubuhnya tersungkur disana dengan bayangan yang masih berputar di kepalanya. Matanya memejam erat, berusaha tetap bertahan dan mencari kesadarannya kembali seraya berharap ada seseorang yang akan menariknya dari rasa sakit itu.

Bayangan itu masih menampilkan hal yang sama saat ia terjatuh di atmosfer dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Lantas bayangan lain muncul, tubuhnya tak lagi melayang di atmosfer, melainkan berada dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang terasa begitu nyaman dan sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar ia menangis saat bayangan itu muncul ke permukaan, menghantarkan perasaan rindu dan sakit secara bersamaan yang tak ia mengerti. Ada banyak pohon persik yang cantik disekitarnya, dan ia berada dibawah salah satu pohon itu; bersandar pada dada seseorang yang mendekapnya dengan lembut.

_**"Aku mencintaimu."**_ Suara itu mengalun di kepalanya, terasa amat familiar hingga ia menoleh pada pria yang mendekapnya untuk melihat siapa pria itu namun bayangannya mengabur dan kalimat cinta itu berputar di kepalanya selama berkali-kali seolah mengejeknya.

Hatinya terasa berdenyut nyeri dan air matanya turun tanpa bisa ia kendalikan; menangisi hal yang tak ia pahami apa itu. Ia terjebak dalam bayangan-bayangan kabur itu hingga seseorang mendekap tubuhnya disana dan bayangan itu perlahan hilang seperti asap.

Rasanya nyaman, terasa sama seperti yang ada dalam kepalanya tadi. Baekhyun pikir ini tidak nyata, sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun kala seseorang yang mendekapnya itu membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang dapat menenangkan hatinya, ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia tak lagi tengah berdelusi. Semuanya nyata, dan Chanyeol disini, mendekapnya dengan erat dan memberikan rasa aman untuknya.

"Kau menghilang dari _hall_. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Chanyeol mengurai dekapannya. Kedua tangannya memegang lengan Baekhyun erat dan menatap obsidian sang kekasih dengan pancaran kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara.

Baekhyun terdiam, masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya beberapa saat lalu. Tentang kenapa bayangan itu datang seperti kilasan masa lalu yang terlupakan dan juga kenapa dekapan dalam bayangan itu terasa sama seperti milik Chanyeol. Lalu sebenarnya rasa rindu apa yang ia rasakan hingga tanpa sadar air matanya berjatuhan tanpa kendali seolah itu dibawah alam sadarnya. Rindu itu terasa sangat berat seakan bisa membunuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jemari Chanyeol beralih pada wajah pucat Baekhyun, ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi Baekhyun demi menghapus air mata lelaki itu disana. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, bukan karena debaran cinta yang biasa ia rasakan, namun karena rasa gelisah yang membelenggu jiwanya. Rasa takut itu hinggap dalam rongga dadanya hingga ia merasa tidak percaya diri dan merasa kecil. Chanyeol tahu bahwa perlahan dengan pasti Baekhyun akan mengingat semuanya. Terlebih setelah kebangkitannya sebagai Aamon, Baekhyun pasti akan lebih sering melihat kilas masa lalunya. Itulah yang ia takutkan karena ia tak dapat mencegah semua hal itu terjadi. Sesungguhnya yang ia takutkan adalah berpisah dengan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya, itu sangat menyiksa batinnya seakan ia lebih baik mati daripada merasakannya lagi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol sangatlah familiar. Dan setiap harinya ia bertambah yakin bahwa Chanyeol memanglah seseorang yang cukup ia kenal di ingatannya. Meski hanya ingatan kabur yang belum pasti kebenarannya, tapi tubuhnya tak dapat berbohong kala mendapat sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol yang sama sekali terasa tak asing.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sangsi, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dari detik ke detik hingga rasanya hampir meledak. Senyumannya bahkan terlihat sangat kaku untuk saat ini, "aku alfamu, Xian. Selalu begitu meski kau selalu menolakku."

Perkataan Chanyeol begitu menohok hati Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu tanpa sadar tak lagi merasa penasaran pada perasaan familiarnya terhadap Chanyeol. Sekali lagi ia teringat bahwa begitu banyak penolakan yang ia berikan untuk Chanyeol sampai rasanya ia sendiri sudah muak, namun nyatanya Chanyeol masih tetap berada di sampingnya seperti orang bodoh; menunggunya dengan penuh kesabaran, menanti momen dimana ia akan menerimanya dengan sukarela. Alasan Chanyeol begitu kokoh berdiri di tempatnya, Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti. Meski mereka terikat hubungan _mate_ _werewolf_, itu seharusnya tak menjadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol tetap bertahan meski yang ia berikan hanyalah sebuah pesakitan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang nyaris hilang. Matanya bergetar dengan kristal yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, bersiap untuk menumpahkan banjiran air mata yang terasa menyesakkan dada. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan seperti orang bodoh saat aku terus mencampakkanmu, Park Chanyeol?" Obsidian yang nampak penuh luka itu menatap lekat zamrud Chanyeol tanpa adanya rasa ragu. Sepasang mata Chanyeol selalu menghipnotisnya untuk larut lebih dalam bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Lagi-lagi rasa rindu itu yang ia rasakan, rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Rindu yang tak berkesudahan, tak sedikitpun ia memahaminya. Rindu pada seseorang yang bahkan saat ini ada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hijau yang lembut dan penuh kasih. _Sebenarnya pada siapa aku merindu? _Batinnya berteriak seperti pendusta.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Baixian-ku, aku sangat mencintaimu terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa kau adalah _mate_ ku. Bahkan jika ikatan _mate_ kita terputus sekalipun aku bersumpah bahwa yang kucintai hanyalah kau." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara tegas yang putus asa. Matanya memerah seolah ia ingin menangis, namun sampai detik-detik selanjutnya yang berlalu pun tak ada air mata disana. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa emosional dalam keadaan ini.

Chanyeol mendekat, merapat pada Baekhyun dan mempertemukan belahan bibir mereka berdua tanpa sedikitpun penolakan dari Baekhyun. Hanya sebatas kecupan tanpa gerak. Matanya memejam demi mendalami perasaannya sendiri dan berusaha menyampaikan cintanya yang mendalam untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri melihat bagaimana Chanyeol begitu tulus terhadapnya, tubuhnya menegang kaku dalam kecupan Chanyeol. Matanya masih tetap terbuka bahkan saat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu tampan dibawah cahaya rembulan. Bibir tebalnya yang merah masak itu menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun saat ini. Lantas matanya naik kearah hidung tinggi Chanyeol dan berakhir menyelami mata hijau yang memukau itu.

"Kenapa... kau hanya anak kecil kurang ajar yang lahir dengan membawa kesialan bagiku, yang membuatku merasa menjadi pedofil gila. Tapi kenapa aku justru berdebar untukmu." Bisik Baekhyun parau, membiarkan Chanyeol mendengarkan sedikit kejujuran yang memalukan itu. Perutnya merasa tergelitik seolah ribuan kupu-kupu berusaha keluar dari sana. Darahnya berdesir halus akan gelombang hasrat romansa yang terjadi diantara mereka dan jantungnya menggila seperti genderang perang yang berbunyi keras.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan ungkapan Baekhyun yang meski terdengar menyayat hati namun tetap memberikan rasa bahagia tersendiri untuknya.

"Karena kau ditakdirkan untukku dan hanya boleh mencintaiku." Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan jutaan kebahagiaan disetiap sudut senyumannya. Lantas ia berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya hingga tinggi badan mereka yang terlihat mencolok itu menjadi jarak yang manis untuk saling menatap dalam nuansa kelabu yang candu.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Hongkong. Dan kita habiskan malam bulan purnama dengan berburu di hutan. Kau yang menghisap darahnya, dan aku yang akan memakan dagingnya. _Perfect, right_?"

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Yuhuuu~ gak kerasa ternyata udah hampir 1 bulan gue gak up cerita ini :v

Sorry gais..

Sebenernya dari kemaren udah niat mau up tapi mager gimana ya 😂

Yaudahlah ya..

Jan lupa vote sama komen ya gais siapa tau gue dapet ilham update lagi besok wkwk

See you 😚😚


	8. Chapter 8

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****8**

Suasana pesta yang mewah dan elegan dengan banyak tamu undangan dari ras yang berbeda itu menjadi seperti tempat pergaulan kelas atas saat ini. Beberapa orang berkumpul dan membentuk kelompok di titik-titik yang berbeda dalam aula. Kebanyakan dari mereka bergabung dengan klan atau ras mereka masing-masing tanpa mau bergaul dengan ras lain. Namun ada pula orang-orang yang supel dan bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang dari berbagai ras.

Namun tidak dengan Zitao, pria Huang asli China itu hanya berjalan mengitari aula dan sesekali berhenti di meja jamuan setelah memberikan selamat pada Sehun dan Luhan atas pertunangan mereka serta sedikit berbincang dengan Yunho perihal kegiatannya pasca putusnya kontrak antara dia dengan Lynx Holding Company.

Jika bukan karena undangan dari Yunho sendiri untuknya, ia bersumpah bahwa ia sangat enggan menginjakkan kaki di rumah seseorang yang 'kebetulan' merupakan 'mantan kekasihnya' ini. Terlebih setelah kejadian di zona merah tempo hari. Zitao akan membayar berapapun agar dia tak bertemu lagi dengan Kris dalam waktu dekat ini karena hatinya belum siap lagi.

Tetapi itu hanya angannya saja saat justru Kris tiba-tiba saja berdiri didepannya hingga ia nyaris menjatuhkan gelas berisi cairan darah yang tengah dipegangnya karena terkejut.

"Hai." Sapa Kris canggung hingga menuai mimik wajah sinis Zitao beserta dengusan penuh ejekannya.

"'Hai'? Hubungan kita tidak sebaik itu untuk bisa saling menyapa." Balasnya tegas disertai suara peraduan antara gelas kaca dan meja kayu yang cukup keras ketika Zitao meletakkan gelasnya disana tanpa minat lagi. Kris telah membuat keinginannya untuk 'makan' hilang begitu saja bak setitik debu yang terkena tiupan badai. Naasnya, Kris lebih mengerikan daripada badai itu sendiri di mata Zitao.

"Lalu kata apa yang pantas diucapkan seseorang ketika mereka saling bertemu lebih tepatnya, Mr. Huang?" Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana bahan berwanra _blue navy_ yang ia kenakan. Gayanya masih sama kerennya seperti 15 tahun yang lalu.

Lain halnya dengan Zitao yang menatapnya disertai satu alis yang naik keatas, membentuk ekspresi penuh tanya yang congkak dan menyebalkan dalam upaya membuat Kris menjauh darinya karena sesungguhnya ekspresi congkak bukanlah keahliannya, ia bahkan tak peduli akan seperti apa wajahnya terlihat saat ini. Entah itu menggelikan atau benar-benar nampak sangar.

"Lebih baik jika kau tak pernah menyapaku di sisa hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu." Pria Qingdao itu mengatakannya dengan tegas nan lugas. Ada penekanan dalam setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan; masih berusaha membuat Kris berpikir bahwa dirinya telah sepenuhnya _move on._

Bibir atas Zitao tersungging sinis disertai dengusan penuh ejekan, setelahnya tubuhnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris dalam langkah-langkah lebarnya yang cepat. "Aku mencintaimu." Sampai kata itu terucap dari Kris dan membuat langkahnya terhenti bersama tubuhnya yang mematung dengan ekspresi kaku yang dramatis. Tubuh tingginya yang semampai dan asetnya menjadi model itu tak bergeming setelah Kris mengucapkan sederet kata yang mengejutkan tadi. Kaki jenjangnya yang berada dalam balutan celana bahan hitam serta sepatu mengkilap yang tak kalah hitamnya itu berdiri disana bak diberi perekat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Serangan kedua Kris layangkan, dan itu berhasil menohok Zitao tepat di jantungnya hingga rasanya ia ingin terbatuk keras karenanya.

"Apa?" Tubuh Zitao berbalik kembali secepat pertanyaannya meluncur. Tetapi Kris enggan memberikan jeda hingga ia kembali menjatuhkan bom atom untuk ketiga kalinya, "aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao."

Zitao yang bahkan mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghentikan waktu pun tak dapat melakukan apapun setelah menerima serangan Kris secara bertubi-tubi. Setelahnya mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan saling melempar tatap seolah ini adalah kontes menatap. Suara disekitar mereka menjadi tak terdengar seakan hanya ada mereka berdua saja di tempat ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa kata diantara keduanya, dan Zitao mulai jengah hingga ia mengehela nafas dan mulai membuat ekspresi congkak lagi. Adalah sebuah rahasia kecilnya ketika ia berlatih untuk membuat ekspresi ini bertahun-tahun; berjaga-jaga bila bertemu kembali dengan Kris dan ia berjanji akan menampilkan ekspresi itu dengan baik. Namun sekarang semua teori yang ia hafal tentang cara berekspresi congkak yang menyebalkan tak lagi ada di kepalanya. Jadi ia tak tahu akan nampak seperti apa wajahnya saat ini dihadapan Kris. Yang ia tahu, ia harus melakukannya dengan baik agar Kris berpikir bahwa ia sudah melupakan pria itu sejak lama.

Meski begitu Zitao merasa bahwa hatinya tetap berdebar kala mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Kris yang entah itu tulus atau tidak. Beruntung keadaan kali ini tidak semelankolis terakhir kali.

"Dengar, pangeran Yifan. Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu ditengah konflik internal _blood-sucker_ yang semakin tak terkendali. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan ketimbang memainkan lelucon denganmu."

"Pekerjaanmu sebagai pemburu _ruthless_?" Tukas Kris cepat dengan nada sinis. Zitao sedikitnya mengerti bahwa keluarga _Lord_ Yunho tidak terlalu menyukai organisasi pemburu itu meninjau masalah Baixian yang langsung dikeluarkan dari organisasi atas perintah _Lord_ Yunho. "Dan perlu kau tahu perasaanku bukan lelucon."

Seketika hati Zitao mencelos, ingin tertawa lebar namun terlalu berat. Kalimat terakhir Kris membuatnya ingin meluapkan kembali kemarahannya hingga ia menjadi emosional. Namun ia harus menahan itu dan bersikap tenang untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil sudah tepat; menjauh dari Kris.

"Begitupun dengan perasaanku dulu, Kris." Jawabnya menggunakan suara lirih yang menyedihkan. "Kau tahu Kris? Kisah cinta kita telah kadaluarsa." Mata kelabunya menatap obsidian Kris beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar berbalik dan pergi tanpa usaha penahanan apapun dari Kris.

Diluar semua penolakan itu, Kris justru menyeringai seperti orang sinting begitu melihat punggung tegap Zitao yang menjauh darinya. Penolakan Zitao membuat hormon adrenalinnya terpacu dan membuatnya ingin semakin berusaha mengejar pria itu. Namun tidak untuk saat ini, ia akan melakukannya dengan cara yang jantan, nanti.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

2 hari setelah pesta pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan yang berlangsung secara mewah nan tertutup di kediaman Yunho, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ikut serta dalam perjalanan dinasnya ke Hongkong seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Tentunya setelah mendapatkan sebuah izin dari Yunho yang tak sulit untuk ia dapatkan.

_**"Jangan biarkan dia bermain-main dengan ruthless hunter lagi." **_Itu yang Yunho katakan dimalam pesta pertunangan ketika ia meminta izin untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Hongkong selama 1 minggu meski tengah berada dalam masa hukuman Yunho. Tak sulit mendapatkan izin Yunho karena Yunho tahu siapa dia.

_**"Jadi kau yang menemui putraku waku itu. Sebenarnya aku merasa lega karena tujuanmu tidak seperti yang kami duga. Namun, kau harus ingat. Siapapun Baixian dimasa lalu, dia akan tetap menjadi putraku sampai kapanpun. Jadi jangan kira aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja."**_ Kalimat itu masih jelas di ingatannya begitu Yunho tahu bahwa dia adalah Aamon dan Baixian adalah reinkarnasi Angwyn-**nya**. Reaksi Yunho terhadap fakta itu berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Seojoon saat mengetahui bahwa putranya selama ini adalah jelmaan _demon_ yang mengerikan.

"Hei, kau lihat ponselku?" Suara Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari jalanan kota Hongkong yang ramai sore ini. Meski begitu, laju kendaraan dijalanan masih terpantau ramai lancar tanpa kendala. Begitupun dengan mobil jemputan yang membawa mereka dari bandara menuju Wolf Hotel and Resort yang terletak hampir di sentral kota Hongkong, hanya berjarak 3 km dari _Central Plaza_dan museum terbesar di Hongkong.

"Disini, sayangku." Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun nampak kaku, padahal Chanyeol hanya bermaksud meraih _goody bag_ di sebelah Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan ponsel milik lelaki itu dari sana.

Bibir tebalnya tersenyum jenaka ketika menyaksikan seberapa canggung Baekhyun terhadapnya. Orang-orang yang melihat interaksi diantara mereka mungkin akan berpikir bahwa disini Chanyeol lah yang berusia lebih tua daripada Baekhyun.

Mobil yang membawa mereka kemudian berhenti di pelataran gedung hotel, ada Kim Doyoung dan seseorang yang baru Baekhyun lihat menunggu didepan pintu masuk dengan setelan yang sama formalnya seperti Chanyeol. Selain itu ada beberapa orang lain yang juga berdiri disana seolah menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Diantaranya adalah manajer hotel, kepala staf karyawan, dan kepala koki yang langsung membungkuk sopan ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil bak bangsawan kerajaan.

"Selamat datang, direktur Park." Mereka mengucapkannya secara serempak dan Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan. Ia hanya terus berjalan melewati mereka dengan tangannya yang tetap menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun seolah lelaki itu akan hilang jika ia tak memeganginya.

Doyoung bersama seorang lelaki lain dengan sigap segera mengikuti langkah Chanyeol begitu pria itu telah melewati pintu masuk dan berjalan menuju _lift_ khusus eksekutif.

"Ini kartu ruangan anda, tuan. Barang-barang kalian akan segera diantar keatas bersama makan malam." Doyoung menyerahkan satu kartu hotel pada Chanyeol ketika sang tuan telah memasuki _lift_ dengan pintu yang masih terbuka. Chanyeol menerimanya tanpa kata dan langsung menutup pintu _lift_ yang ia naiki dengan Baekhyun untuk menuju _penthouse_ di lantai teratas gedung.

"Siapa anak laki-laki yang bersama Doyoung tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya sesaat setelah mereka berdua keluar dari _lift_ dan berakhir di _penthouse_ Wolf Hotel & Resort cabang Hongkong.

Chanyeol tak dulu menjawab, ia sedikit terkekeh begitu mendengar cara Baekhyun memanggil sekretarisnya dengan sebutan 'anak laki-laki'. Tungkai jenjangnya berjalan ke ruang tengah, lantas membuka jasnya dan melempar itu diatas sofa bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh ke sofa untuk melepas penat. Menjadi makhluk yang berumur panjang bukan berarti tidak bisa merasa lelah akan tubuhnya sendiri, terlebih secara harfiah ia hanyalah 'anjing besar' yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia, bukan manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi hewan buas. Banyak persepsi yang salah tentang hal itu, _werewolf_ pada dasarnya bukan manusia, melainkan hewan hutan berupa serigala yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Manusia yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi hewan adalah _shape shifter_, sementara serigala yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi manusia adalah _werewolf_. Itulah kenapa insting mereka sebagai hewan lebih kuat daripada sikap manusiawi yang mereka punya. Seperti halnya penciuman yang tajam, jika vampire memiliki indra penciuman tajam karena mereka _un-age_ yang katakanlah mistis, maka _werewolf_ lebih seperti karena itulah hakikat mereka sebagai hewan. Serigala yang masih satu familia dengan anjing juga memiliki sifat yang hampir sama, salah satunya setia. _Mating_ dalam dunia _werewolf_ tercipta karena kesetiaan mereka terhadap pasangan, itu yang mendasari kenapa ikatan _mate werewolf _sangat kuat dan tak bisa dihilangkan kecuali dengan kematian.

Sikap menempel Chanyeol pada Baekhyun adalah alamiah, layaknya seekor anjing dengan tuannya, begitulah Chanyeol memuja Baekhyun. Terlepas dari siapa dia sebenarnya, kelahirannya menjadi seekor manusia serigala yang menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai _mate_ nya juga menambah obsesinya terhadap Baekhyun. Baginya Baekhyun adalah segala hal yang ia butuhkan.

"Dia Lee Taeyong. Sekretaris baruku." Chanyeol menjawab setelah jeda panjang yang terjadi. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya berdiri sejauh 4 meter darinya, terlihat canggung juga segan. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua dalam ruangan yang sama. "Ingatkan aku siapa yang cemburu pada sekretaris wanitaku dan memintaku mengganti semua sekretarisku menjadi laki-laki." Guraunya santai. Dibalas dengan Baekhyun yang mendelik padanya disertai sebuah dengusan.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Tukasnya dengan lugas.

Chanyeol berdecih dengan sebuah senyuman jahil. Punggungnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada sofa dan jari jemarinya bermain-main hingga dari sana muncul api kecil seperti sebuah pemantik.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku sekali saja; 'aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan wanita-wanita seksi itu, Chanyeollie'." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang menjijikkan hingga Baekhyun mengernyit dan mendengus keras. "Kau mau mati ya?" Tanyanya dengan kepalan tangan di udara seolah ia hendak memukul Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Kepalan tangannya bahkan sudah diselubungi cahaya yang menandakan ia benar-benar serius ingin memukul alfanya.

Chanyeol lantas meringis melihat keagresifan Baekhyun, _sepertinya hasratnya untuk membunuhku belum hilang sepenuhnya_. Dengan gerakan tak kasat mata, Chanyeol bergerak ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk kesayangannya itu seolah tengah menenangkan kucing liar yang memgamuk.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap manja padaku, hm? Sekali saja." Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun, menatap wajah lelaki itu dari samping sambil menghirup aroma _mate_nya dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan kemudian mereka hanya terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa menit hingga melihat matahari terbenam melalui dinding kaca _penthouse_. Chanyeol senantiasa memperhatikan Baekhyun kala lelaki itu memejamkan matanya erat dengan hidung yang menarik nafas dalam seolah tengah merasakan sesuatu. Buku jari Baekhyun menegang seolah ingin mencakar sesuatu dan sepasang taring perlahan menyembul dari belahan bibirnya. Ketika sepasang mata sipit itu terbuka, matanya yang melihat dunia kini berbeda, obsidian hitamnya yang seindah langit malam menghilang tergantikan oleh mata semerah darah yang menatap dengan cara yang ganas seperti seekor predator haus darah.

Dekapan Chanyeol untuknya ia lepaskan secara paksa dan kasar hingga Chanyeol terdorong jauh dan menabrak meja nakas membuat vas besar diatas meja pecah karenanya. Chanyeol meringis meski ia tak terluka, matanya tak henti mengawasi Baekhyun yang mulai liar dan berusaha pergi dari _penthouse_ itu, namun Chanyeol berhasil mencegahnya dengan cepat. Kini mereka saling beradu otot didepan dinding kaca yang nyaris Baekhyun pecahkan agar bisa pergi dari tempat ini untuk kemudian mencari mangsa yang bisa ia habisi malam ini.

Chanyeol nyaris berubah wujud menjadi serigala kala kekuatan Baekhyun yang besar mulai mendesaknya dan menghimpitnya, namun Chanyeol menahan semua itu karena akan berakhir buruk jika ia berubah menjadi serigala saat ini.

"Xian, sadarlah."

Namun Baekhyun enggan mendengarkan, akal sehatnya telah hilang sejak ia haus akan darah. Yang Baekhyun butuhkan saat ini hanyalah darah yang dapat menghilangkan dahaganya, namun Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi ke dunia luar dan menyesali perbuatannya kelak. Jadi dengan penuh sesal ia mendorong Baekhyun kuat dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. Membuat _vampire_ itu menabrak dinding kaca pembatas antara ruang depan dan ruang tengah. Kaca itu langsung pecah berhamburan dan Baekhyun jatuh diantaranya dengan sebuah geraman marah.

Chanyeol tak sedikitpun memberi jeda pada Baekhyun untuk kembali bangkit, ia menduduki perut Baekhyun dan mencengkeram kedua tangan kecil lelaki itu dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun berontak marah dan menatapnya ganas.

"_I'll give you my blood, sweetheart. So, calm down and listen to me._" Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh penekanan meski Baekhyun masih belum sadar dan terus memberontak dari kungkungan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap mata merah Baekhyun lekat, ada perasaan sedih ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sangat sulit mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Jadi ia mengulangi hal yang sama, hal yang tak Baekhyun sukai dan membuat mereka bertengkar tempo lalu; ia melukai lehernya sendiri dan membuat Baekhyun mencium bau darahnya. Lantas ia bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan lelaki itu menyelami bau darah itu dan duduk di sofa seolah mengundang Baekhyun untuk memangsanya disana.

Lalu dengan hasratnya yang tak lagi terbendung, Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol seperti seekor predator dan menancapkan sepasang taringnya di leher Chanyeol tanpa perlawanan dari empunya. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menghisap darahnya sebanyak yang ia mau, ia tak lagi peduli. Kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Baekhyun, kemudian salah satunya naik keatas dan menyelipkan jemarinya diantara rambut halus Baekhyun yang memukau.

Sesekali Chanyeol meringis kala Baekhyun memperluas area robekan pada kulit lehernya dan mengisap lehernya dengan kuat. Jika darahnya yang Baekhyun inginkan, maka akan ia berikan itu sampai kering sekalipun. Tubuhnya bersandar pasrah di sofa dengan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pahanya seraya terus menghisap darah dari lehernya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol merasakan gigi tajam Baekhyun tak lagi menusuk lehernya, jadi ia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki itu menatapnya dalam, masih dengan sepasang mata merah dan gigi taring yang mencuat disertai lelehan darah disekitar bibirnya yang mengalir sampai ke dagu.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi, Park Chanyeol?" Bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang terdengar marah. Baekhyun masih belum mengubah wujud penghisap darahnya seolah ia ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bagaimana rupanya yang sebenarnya. Lantas ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol kuat, memaksa pria itu untuk menatap wajahnya lekat, "_look at me_, Park!_ I'm a monster! Don't you understand?_" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, nyaris berteriak hingga Chanyeol menatapnya sendu dengan leher yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"_I love you more than you know, and for ever more._" Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun yang masih duduk diatas pahanya, mengelus pipi lelaki itu penuh kasih dan mengusap bibir serta dagu Baekhyun yang berlumuran darahnya.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya tercubit saat mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lantas ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan menyatukan kening mereka hingga kini keduanya saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat; menyelami mata masing-masing dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku takut. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu karena kesalahanku." Baekhyun berbisik parau. Iris matanya yang merah memukau itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu, kemudian beralih menatap leher Chanyeol yang penuh dengan darah hingga sebagian kemeja putih yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi warna merah pekat. Bibir Baekhyun yang masih menampilkan sepasang taring runcingnya kembali mendekat pada leher jenjang Chanyeol, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan gejolak haus darahnya yang sulit dikontrol untuk kemudian menjilat leher alfanya dengan lembut hingga luka pria itu tertutup dengan cepat.

"Maaf karena aku hilang kendali. Aku lupa untuk 'makan' hingga keadaannya seperti ini." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala, merasa frustasi akan dirinya sendiri yang baru saja menyerang Chanyeol, alfanya.

Taring di bibirnya kemudian menghilang bersama dengan obsidiannya yang bersinar kembali. Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar bahwa dia masih duduk diatas paha Chanyeol dengan nuansa intim. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah rasa sesal dan bersalah.

"Aku harus mengganti bajuku sebelum staf hotel datang mengantarkan barang kita dan makan malamnya, Xian Xian.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun tak menyadari kenapa Chanyeol berbicara demikian sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa ada yang janggal diantara mereka dan dengan cepat turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol bersama wajah merah padamnya yang sangat canggung. Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh dengan perasaan geli yang menggelitik, lalu memilih pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membiarkan Baekhyun dengan rasa malunya sendirian.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi 15 menit kemudian dengan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi dari hotel karena barang-barangnya belum diantar kesini. Saat ia keluar, kopernya dan Baekhyun sudah ada disana bersama dengan troli makanan yang berisi menu makan malamnya bersama Baekhyun. Pecahan kaca yang hancur karena hantaman tubuh Baekhyun pun sudah dibersihkan dengan apik. Lalu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa dengan sikut yang bertumpu pada kedua pahanya bersama wajahnya yang tenggelam diantara kedua telapak tangan yang dengan sengaja ia pergunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Bukan karena Baekhyun tak sadar akan kehadiran Chanyeol ia tetap begitu. Melainkan karena masih merasa canggung akibat perbuatannya tadi. Bahkan saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya pun Baekhyun masih tetap begitu.

"Apa kau remaja pubertas yang labil, hm?" Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun hingga kini wajah lelaki itu terlihat dengan gelagat aneh yang lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol terhibur. Baekhyun selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun.

Maksud Baekhyun adalah untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol padanya, namun matanya justru menatap hal lain yang justru membuatnya makin canggung dan merasa malu; dada bidang Chanyeol yang mengintip dibalik jubah mandinya.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa kekasihku ini adalah seseorang pemalu." Chanyeol dengan sengaja meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan jemari panjangnya, membuat lelaki itu kembali menatapnya tanpa bisa menolak sedikitpun. Lantas tanpa permisi dan mengabaikan sopan santunnya Chanyeol mencuri kecupan di bibir Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma _mint_ serta kayu manis yang segar dari Chanyeol.

"Kau butuh makan bukan? Ini bulan purnama, ayo kita berburu di hutan." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat tanpa sempat lelaki itu bertanya. Sebelum mereka pergi Chanyeol membuka kopernya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah _jeans_ selutut serta kaos hitam polos yang membuatnya nampak sangat muda dan tampan.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berlari diatas atap-atap bangunan, menyisir kota dan berakhir di daerah pinggiran dengan hutan yang lebat. Tentunya ini bukan lagi di Hongkong.

Mereka pergi cukup jauh dari perkotaan dan jauh dari pemukiman juga. Hanya ada kawasan sepi yang gelap dan sunyi. Hutan belantara yang terbentang diantara bukit dan pegunungan itu menjadi suasana yang tepat untuk berburu. Saat mereka menapakkan kaki diatas tanah ditengah hutan, Chanyeol mulai berubah wujud menjadi serigala berbulu putih yang besar.

Serigala putih bermata zamrud itu menatap Baekhyun dalam dan penuh pemujaan, lantas ia berbicara melalui telepati dan berkata, _"tunggu disini. Aku janji hanya sebentar."_ Lalu setelahnya berlari semakin jauh kedalam hutan, menghilang diantara pepohonan besar meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian ditengah hutan. Baekhyun duduk diatas batu besar dengan bekas cakaran Chanyeol disana untuk menandai teritori dan melindungi miliknya.

Ada sebuah aliran sungai kecil tak jauh dari Baekhyun berada. Airnya sangat jernih dengan kerikil yang menghiasi dasar sungai. Cahaya rembulan membuat air itu nampak berkilauan memantulkan cahaya. Suasana sunyi didalam hutan yang sangat khas membuat Baekhyun dapat menarik nafasnya dengan tenang. Beberapa suara hewan malam terdengar di kejauhan dengan damai. Untuk sesaat ia hanya memejamkan matanya, membiarkan semilir angin malam membelai kulit pucatnya yang dingin. Semuanya nampak tenang dan jiwanya pun merasakan hal yang sama seolah ia mengalir begitu saja dalam aliran sungai yang jernih.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai sekilas bayangan menyapa memorinya. Sangat cepat hingga ia tak dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang baru saja menghampiri kepalanya. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah seseorang yang besar, berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sayap hitam yang lebar, matanya berkilau tajam dan berwarna sehijau rerumputan. Hanya itu, setelahnya ia tak melihat siapa atau apa makhluk itu. Kepalanya semakin aneh belakangan ini, bayangan-bayangan yang tak masuk akal terus menghampiri kepalanya disaat ia mulai merasa damai akan dirinya sendiri, keadaan itu seolah memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu. _Tapi apa?_

Lantas pikiran Baekhyun akan bayangan yang ia lihat lenyap saat telinganya mendengar suara gesekan semak dan angin yang berhembus cepat diantara pepohonan besar tak jauh dari sana. Bau tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan serigala putih itu benar-benar muncul dari balik semak dengan sebuah rusa diantara moncong yang dipenuhi gigi tajamnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan rusa itu tepat di hadapannya bak sebuah persembahan. Ada luka bekas gigitan di kaki belakang serta punggung sang buruan yang menyebabkan buruannya sekarat dengan kaki yang masih mengejang. Siluman serigala itu duduk di seberangnya dengan ekor yang mengibas-ngibas ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, menandakan bahwa serigala itu tengah berada dalam suasana hati yang senang.

Sinar rembulan yang tak lagi bersembunyi diantara awan pun menerangi mereka dan membuat sesuatu yang tersemat diantara tanduk rusa yang cantik itu berkilau karenanya. Mata Baekhyun menyipit saat menyadarinya, sebuah cincin diletakkan disana, melingkar pada tanduk rusa buruan Chanyeol seolah sengaja diletakkan disana.

Lantas Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol, menatap serigala bermata zamrud itu penuh tanya sampai serigala putih itu mendengkur dan mengeluarkan suara-suara khas anjing seraya menyundul cincin itu dengan moncong serigalanya.

_"Will you marry me, Baixian?"_ Suara berat Chanyeol masuk ke kepalanya dan Chanyeol menatapnya melalui mata serigalanya yang nampak lugu dan menggemaskan hingga Baekhyun tertawa dalam suasana yang aneh ini.

Chanyeol melamarnya dengan menggunakan rusa ini sebagai 'mahar'. Entah ia harus menanggapinya seperti apa, ini mengesankan, sekaligus lucu.

"Apa kau marah jika aku tidak mau menikah denganmu?" Baekhyun menatap cincin di tanduk rusa itu dan Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan senyum jenaka di wajah cantiknya. Namun Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya duduk diam, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun sambil memainkan ekornya.

Bibir Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dengan tulus, ia terdiam cukup lama hanya untuk bertatapan dengan serigala besar yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun terkekeh atas alasan yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui. Lama, cukup lama Baekhyun tak menjawab lamaran Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil cincin di tanduk rusa itu dan mengulurkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu pakaikan ini di jari manisku, _big wolf_." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Lalu Chanyeol menurut dan mendekat padanya, mengambil cincin di tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya diantara rahang atas dan bawahnya. Lantas ia memasukkan cincin itu di jari manis Baekhyun menggunakan mulutnya hingga cincin itu terpasang disana dengan bekas air liur serigala yang menempel pada cincinnya. "Ah, air liur serigala." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengusakkan kepala berbulunya di kaki Baekhyun karena senang hingga Baekhyun gemas dan memeluk makhluk berbulu lebat itu penuh sayang.

"Kau yang memaksaku menikahimu, jadi jangan menyesal suatu saat nanti, hm?" Baekhyun mengelus bulu putih Chanyeol dengan gemas. Lalu beralih pada hewan buruan Chanyeol dan tanpa ragu menancapkan taringnya di leher rusa sekarat itu untuk menghisap darahnya. Sesuai perjanjian mereka di awal; Baekhyun yang menghisap darahnya dan Chanyeol yang memakan dagingnya.

Pasangan yang sempurna.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Hitungan detik pada jam digital diatas nakas terus berkedip, berganti dari angka 0 sampai 60 kemudian kembali lagi ke angka 0 setelahnya, menunjukkan bahwa waktu memang berjalan dengan semestinya. Disana Baekhyun duduk bersandar, diatas ranjang besar milik hotel dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Mata sipitnya yang dilapisi kacamata baca membuatnya nampak manis dengan jubah mandi berwarna putih yang masih ia kenakan.

Saat suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari sana dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggul seksinya beserta rambut basah dan beberapa tetes air yang menuruni dada bidang serta perut kotak-kotaknya. Chanyeol memegang sebuah handuk kecil di tangan kanannya dan menggunakan itu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Wajah Baekhyun merona samar melihat itu dan langsung berpaling dari Chanyeol seolah ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Bibirnya ia kulum untuk menahan sebuah senyum dan matanya kembali fokus pada ponsel di tangannya, berpura-pura tak peduli akan tampilan menggairahkan dari sang alfa.

"Apa ponselmu lebih menarik dariku?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi ketika Baekhyun terus mengamati ponsel tanpa menghiraukan eksistensinya saat ini.

"Pakai bajumu dan pergilah tidur." Jawaban yang berbeda dari yang Chanyeol harapkan. Baekhyun masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil dan itu cukup mengganggu. Lantas Chanyeol berdecak dan duduk di ujung ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mengeringkan rambutku dulu." Gumamnya sambil tetap menggosokkan handuk kecil di tangannya pada rambut putihnya. Sejauh yang ia lihat tak ada alat pengering rambut di _penthouse_ ini, jadi ia terpaksa mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

Chanyeol merasa ranjang di belakangnya bergerak seiring dengan Baekhyun yang mendekat padanya dan setengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan menggunakan kedua lutut. Lelaki itu mengambil alih handuk di tangan Chanyeol dan menggantikan tugasnya untuk mengeringkan rambut sang alfa. Dengan lembut ia menggosok rambut putih Chanyeol seolah takut melukainya dan Chanyeol tertegun saat Baekhyun berinisiatif melakukannya. Diam-diam bibirnya tersenyum cerah saat Baekhyun berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya di belakang sana.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi meski kenyataannya ia merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat menggila. Chanyeol merubah segalanya.

"Hei, _sweetheart_. Kau disana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun berdengung samar tanpa merasa terganggu. Setelah rambut Chanyeol sedikit kering, ia melempar handuk itu hingga tersangkut di kursi meja rias lalu mengambil sepasang baju Chanyeol dari koper, "pakailah. Cuacanya dingin." Dan meletakkan pakaian tidur berwarna hitam itu di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri hanya memakai jubah mandi."

"Aku terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin. Tapi kau anjing yang bisa kedinginan." Kedua tangan Baekhyun bersedekap didepan dada, sedikitnya sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaan berdebarnya saat melihat tubuh seksi Chanyeol yang sangat menggoda.

"Baiklah, yang mulia. Aku akan memakai bajuku." Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka, mengambil jubah tidur yang Baekhyun ambilkan untuknya lalu melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya hingga sesuatu yang besar dapat Baekhyun lihat tanpa penghalang disana.

"Dasar bocah tidak waras." Baekhyun speechless sekaligus merasa malu saat melihat sesuatu yang menggantung disana. Lalu cepat-cepat ia berpaling dan kembali naik keatas ranjang dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kali ini Chanyeol melihatnya dan tertawa kecil, "kau kan sudah pernah melihatnya."

Namun tak ada jawaban berarti dari Baekhyun, lelaki itu hanya tetap diam dengan wajah kaku yang manis, membuat Chanyeol ikut naik keatas ranjang setelah memakai bajunya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif.

"Kau milikku."

"Aku jadi merasa cincin ini adalah tali kekang." Baekhyun merenung, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap cincin di jari manisnya dengan nanar.

Sesungguhnya secara adat mereka kini sudah menikah saat Baekhyun memutuskan memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya. Dalam adat mereka, terutama _werewolf_, tidak harus ada acara pernikahan formal untuk meresmikan dua individu. Saat seorang _werewolf_ memiliki _mate_ dan kawin dengannya, itu artinya mereka sudah terikat sehidup semati dan sudah dalam ikatan pernikahan. Mereka hanya hewan yang pada dasarnya tak memerlukan pengucapan janji suci untuk menikah. Namun untuk mendapatkan pernikahan yang legal di mata hukum maka mereka mengadakan acara pernikahan.

Ada beberapa kelompok biasanya yang melangsungkan pernikahan dalam 2 cara, dengan cara ras mereka dan dengan cara seperti yang manusia lalukan.

"Kau tidak suka menjadi milikku, hng?" Chanyeol mempererat lilitan tangannya di perut Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun dan menggigit cuping telinganya untuk memberikan ruam merah bekas gigitan giginya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah berada dalam hubungan seperti itu. Suka atau tidaknya aku akan tergantung pada caramu bersikap, Chanyeol."

"Hng." Chanyeol berdengung, masih mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh kecil itu dibawah tangan kekarnya hingga Baekhyun meringkuk nyaman tanpa menghiraukan ponselnya lagi.

"Ada isu yang terjadi belakangan ini," Baekhyun mulai bersuara, berharap Chanyeol menanggapinya namun pria itu bersikap seolah tak peduli pada isu apapun itu selain menciumi lehernya seperti orang mesum, "beberapa warga kota menghilang. Mereka wanita dan anak-anak. Lalu sebuah mayat di temukan didekat tempat pembuangan akhir, mayatnya terkoyak dan hasil autopsi mengatakan itu bekas gigitan hewan buas. Mayat-mayat lain yang ditemukan juga begitu. Itu bukan _ruthless_. Bekas gigitan _ruthless_ tidak berpola seperti itu. Itu terlihat seperti kasus yang sama 20 tahun silam."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kasus 20 tahun silam yang dibicarakan Baekhyun adalah kasus mengenai pembunuhan manusia secara massal yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok _werewolf_ yang kemudian dieksekusi karena telah melanggar hukum. "Maksudmu rasku terlibat akan hal ini?" Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Tak ada jawaban pasti dari Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun meski lelaki itu kemudian hanya terdiam. Bibirnya menekuk dalam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan menatap langit-langit _penthouse_ dengan serius.

"Meski ku akui ada satu klan pembuat onar yang selalu mengacau di ras kami, tapi aku yakin pelakunya bukan mereka. Pelakunya adalah seseorang yang sama dengan seseorang yang membuat masalah kebangkitan _clanless_."

Kening Baekhyun lalu berkerut dalam, kepalanya menoleh demi menatap Chanyeol yang kini tidur terlentang di sampingnya. Ada banyak pertanyaan di benaknya, namun ia tak dapat mengatakan satupun dari itu dan hanya terdiam seperti seseorang yang bisu.

"Kau mau aku menangkap pelakunya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menawarkan disertai senyum ramahnya yang tak terduga. Namun Baekhyun justru mendengus dan mengangap itu hanya lelucon. Para _vampire_ hebat didalam pemerintahan telah belasan tahun mengejar pelakunya dan tak menemukan titik temu. Lalu Chanyeol menawarkan diri begitu saja seolah baginya menemukan pelaku itu bak semudah bernafas.

"Cih.. jangan bercanda." Baekhyun tersenyum miring hingga Chanyeol tertawa kecil untuknya. Meski begitu sesungguhnya ia benar-benar serius dengan tawarannya terlepas dari Baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung meremehkannya. Park Chanyeol adalah dewa iblis, dia bisa menyelesaikan apa yang tak bisa diselesaikan oleh para _blood-sucker_ itu. Baginya itu sangat mudah.

_'Bagaimana mungkin The Council berhasil menangkapnya jika seseorang itu berada dalam sangkar itu sendiri.'_

"Tapi, klan yang kau maksud tadi.. apakah itu Severania?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pancaran keingintahuan di matanya. Lantas Chanyeol berdengung samar membuat Baekhyun berpikir beberapa saat sebelum kembali bertanya, "kenapa Lupus dan Severania memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik?"

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, menghadap Baekhyun dan menatapnya lembut bersama tangan kirinya yang membelai helaian rambut Baekhyun yang sangat lembut, "kedua klan memiliki visi yang bertolak belakang. Selain itu pernah ada kasus penolakan _mate_ omega Severania oleh _werewolf_ alfa yang berasal dari klan Lupus hingga menyebabkan omega itu mati." Chanyeol masih memainkan surai Baekhyun kala lelaki itu menatapnya seolah bertanya; _'apa kau juga akan mati jika aku menolakmu seumur hidupku?'_

"Omega sangat lemah. Dan derajat mereka jauh dibawah alfa sehingga banyak alfa yang menolak kala tau bahwa pasangan mereka adalah seorang omega. Saking lemahnya omega, tak banyak dari mereka yang bertahan melewati masa birahi tanpa _mate_ nya hingga saat terjadi penolakan alfa itu, seorang omega dari klan Severania mati. Itulah mengapa mereka memusuhi klan Lupus selain karena perbedaan pendapat."

"Apakah permusuhan itu sampai membenarkan tindakan saling membunuh?"

Chanyeol tertawa seringan bulu yang terbang di udara dengan alunan suara beratnya yang dominan, "kami adalah hewan yang menerapkan hukum rimba, _sweetheart_."

"Tapi kau bukan hewan."

"Aku iya, Xian. Kau baru saja melihatku dalam wujud hewan tadi. Sebagaimanapun kami hidup dan terlihat seperti manusia, hakikatnya kami hanyalah hewan yang suka melolong di malam hari dan memiliki insting berburu. Itu juga yang membuat kami bisa merasakan birahi dan melewati musim kawin dengan birahi yang hebat hampir setiap hari."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seiring dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Jika saat musim kawin tiba, seorang _werewolf_ akan mengalami birahi yang hebat. Itu terjadi hampir setiap hari dalam satu musim kawin yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Saat itu terjadi, Baekhyun mungkin harus siap menerima serangan hebat Chanyeol selama 1 minggu.

"Tak perlu cemas begitu, Xian Xian. Saat musim kawin, aku tak mengalami birahi setiap hari." Chanyeol menjawil hidup Baekhyun gemas dan mencium keningnya dengan intim saat melihat ekspresi kaku Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah sekaligus malu karena bahasan yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tidak mencemaskan itu!" Wajah Baekhyun berpaling dan ia menepis tangan Chanyeol. Meski wajahnya merona, namun harga dirinya masih tetap utuh dan enggan mengakui bahwa ia sebenarnya malu.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat ayahmu." Baekhyun mengubah topik dengan cepat. Adalah fakta bahwa ia tak pernah bertemu atau bahkan mendengar kabar dari Seojoon belakangan ini seolah pria itu menarik diri dari dunia. Bahkan tak ada satupun kabar penentangan dari Seojoon pada hubungan mereka berdua yang bisa dikatakan semakin akrab seperti pasangan _werewolf_ pada umumnya. Sedikit mencurigakan.

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah saat Baekhyun berkata demikian, sayangnya Baekhyun tak melihat perubahan itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak Seojoon tak menganggap dirinya lagi sebagai seorang anak karena di mata Seojoon kini ia hanyalah seorang iblis yang menumpang hidup pada raga _werewolf_.

"Dia memutuskan akan berhenti dari jabatannya dan menjadikanku komisaris Wolf Group. Tak lama lagi." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa minat berlebih, "hey, karena kita berasal dari ras yang berbeda. Pernikahan kita tidak bisa dilangsungkan dengan cara _werewolf_ atau cara _vampire_. Bagaimana jika dengan cara manusia?"

Setiap ras memiliki adatnya masing-masing. _Vampire_ menjalankan pernikahan dengan acara pengucapan janji di hadapan Sang Penyampai Pesan dan para dewan serta ritual meminum darah pasangan. Selain itu pasangan yang akan menikah diharuskan menumpahkan darah mereka dalam satu cawan emas yang kemudian akan dialirkan diatas bara api abadi sehingga dengan begitu mereka terikat satu sama lain sampai mati, satu pasangan seumur hidup, seperti _werewolf_.

Sementara itu _werewolf_ menjalankan ritual pernikahan ras mereka dengan cara berburu. Serigala dominan akan masuk kedalam hutan dan memburu sebuah hewan mitologi yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka. Hewan itu melambangkan kesetiaan serta kesucian sehingga para dominan akan menyerahkan hasil buruannya pada sang pasangan untuk kemudian dimakan oleh pasangannya.

Namun mereka berdua berbeda, Chanyeol adalah _werewolf_ yang tidak meminum darah, dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengoyak daging mentah sebagai santapan.

Untuk itu pernikahan dengan cara manusia adalah jalan tengah terbaik untuk keduanya; seperti apa yang dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu.

"Terserah padamu."

"Akan ada banyak penentangan, baik dari pihakku ataupun pihakmu. Kuharap itu tak sedikitpun dapat mengubah keputusanmu untuk menerima pinanganku, Xian Xian." Chanyeol menyatukan keningnya dengan Baekhyun, menatapnya lekat dalam aura dominasi untuk menegaskan bahwa Baekhyun tak bisa memutar haluan untuk kedepannya karena keputusannya sudah permanen bagi Chanyeol.

"Tunggu setelah _er ge_ dan Luhan menikah." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Mimik wajah yang biasanya keras kini justru begitu hangat dan lembut kala membalas tatapan Chanyeol yang memujanya dengan penuh cinta. Chanyeol membuat hatinya yang keras perlahan melembut oleh kesabarannya selama ini.

Lama mereka saling menatap dalam nuansa yang memabukkan sampai Baekhyun menemukan bayangan dimata Chanyeol, melihat dirinya yang tersudut dan ditikam dengan menggunakan trisula. Bayangan itu berkabut api dan membuat kepalanya kembali pening hingga tanpa sadar ia mendorong Chanyeol dan menjauh darinya.

"Xian, ada apa?" Chanyeol bangkit, menyentuh lengan Baekhyun namun lelaki itu menepisnya seperti seseorang yang hilang akal.

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan ia terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan kedua lutut tertekuk menyedihkan. Bayangan-bayangan aneh itu muncul lagi dan menyayat hatinya dengan begitu pilu, menimbulkan luka baru yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu air muka Chanyeol berubah gelisah, bola matanya bergetar penuh ketakutan dengan kepala yang sibuk memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Perasaan takut akan Baekhyun yang mengingat masa lalunya sungguh mengganggu hingga ia merasa dihantui setiap saat.

"Maaf. Belakangan ini aku menjadi aneh." Saat Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun sudah kembali menjadi normal dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, terlihat sangat kebingungan sekaligus frustasi.

"Aku disini jika kau membutuhkanku. Selalu, sayang." Chanyeol beringsut mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan perasaan takut.

_Tuhan, biarkan aku bersamanya lebih lama lagi. Aku bersumpah tak akan menyakitinya lagi seujung rambutpun. Aku sangat mencintainya._

Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan air mata sebelum kepalanya sedikit mendongak keatas hingga air mata itu tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Cukup sekali saja ia merasakan rasanya kehilangan belahan jiwa dan hidup terombang-ambing dalam kehampaan. Ia tak ingin hal itu terulang kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tidurlah, _baby_. Aku akan memelukmu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berbaring dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk tidur. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dan membiarkan lelaki yang lebih tua menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya. Akan ia berikan semua yang ia punya untuk menukarnya dengan Baekhyun. Angwyn, Baekhyun, Baixian, atau siapapun itu. Baginya, dimatanya mereka adalah 1 orang yang sama, seseorang yang dapat menjatuhkan hatinya sampai ke dasar palung cinta yang paling dalam.

Chanyeol mengelus bahu kecil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya seraya membisikkan kata-kata asing yang seperti mantra untuk membuat Baekhyun terlelap dengan cepat. Setelah memastikan kekasih hatinya itu tidur dengan lelap tanpa bisa terinterupsi oleh hal-hal kecil, Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari Baekhyun dan menuruni ranjang. Beberapa saat ia menatap tubuh kurus yang berbaring di ranjang itu sebelum mengganti pakaiannya dengan _ripped jeans_ serta kaos hitam dan jaket _jeans_ yang membalut tubuh tingginya dengan sempurna.

Kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu _boot_ coklat berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk kemudian berdiri didepan dinding dekat perapian yang padam.

Jari panjangnya yang besar lalu menggambar lambang iluminati diatas dinding hingga begitu ia sekesai lambang itu terbentuk dengan api yang menyala dan membawa tubuhnya pergi dari _penthouse_ tersebut ke istana kegelapannya yang agung.

Chanyeol sampai di aula tempat singgasananya berada. Sosok manusianya berubah menjadi _demon_ dalam beberapa saat dengan rambut putih yang terurai panjang tanpa dapat menutupi ekor di belakang tubuhnya serta sepasang tanduk melengkung yang besar di depan kepalanya. Semua api diatas obor yang berada didalam ruangan menyala cepat seirama dengan langkah kakinya untuk duduk diatas singgasana.

Tak lama setelah Aamon sampai, seseorang yang lain muncul disana bak abu yang berkumpul menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah sosok tampan yang begitu dipuja kaum hawa; Cha Eunwoo yang berprofesi sebagai aktor dari ras _mermaid_.

Tak ada yang membenarkan bahwa ras itu akan berubah menjadi _mermaid_ begitu terkena air. Itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Mereka bebas berubah menjadi duyung sesuka hati mereka.

"Salam, tuanku. Apa perintahmu untukku?" Eunwoo berlutut dengan satu kaki diatas karpet merah yang menjulur didepan singgasana. Kepalanya menunduk sebagai rasa hormat untuk sang tuan dan ia merendah demi derajat tuannya yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol bersandar pada singgasananya dengan raut wajah serius. Nyatanya 2 tanduk besar di kepalanya sama sekali tak dapat menampik ketampanan yang ia miliki sejak dulu. Jemarinya bermain di dagunya dan mengetuk-ngetuk selama beberapa detik lamanya.

"Carikan aku rumput _grasilleouce_. Secepatnya." Chanyeol menekankan kata terakhirnya. Eunwoo nampak terkejut dengan permintaan Chanyeol namun lelaki itu tetap mengiyakan dan menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol sebelum sang dewa mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Rumput _grasilleouce_ adalah rumput semak yang tumbuh di dekat kawasan tempat tinggal para _angel_. Tempat itu sangat berbahaya dan sulit dimasuki. Rumput yang ia cari merupakan rumput penghilang ingatan, sangat sulit dicari dan merupakan hal terlarang. Namun apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mendapatkannya agar Baekhyun tetap di sisinya. Selamanya.

Pintu aula kemudian berderit nyaring, membuat alis Chanyeol menukik dengan tidak menyenangkan. Lucas dan Mingyu muncul dibalik pintu dan berjalan masuk ke aula sebelum berlutut didepan singgasana seperti yang Eunwoo lakukan tadi.

"Seseorang dari ras _angel_ tertangkap di perbatasan tengah memata-matai tempat ini, _my Lord._"

Alis kiri Chanyeol naik dengan ekspresi dongkol. Bibirnya menunggingkan sebuah seringai dan ia tertawa kecil dengan cara yang menyeramkan.

"Bawa kutu itu ke hadapanku."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Matahari bahkan belum muncul di langit timur ketika Baekhyun membuka sepasang kelopak matanya yang cantik. Ia mengerang dan menggeliat kecil, mengerutkan dahinya kala tak mendapati eksistensi Chanyeol diatas tempat tidur. Tidur yang cukup lelap pikirnya, seolah seperti matanya dipaksa untuk terpejam hingga ia mendapatkan mimpi aneh. Kali ini bukan mimpi penuh darah seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu.

Didalam mimpinya, ia melihat seorang pria berambut putih panjang di hadapannya. Rambutnya sangat indah seperti perempuan dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Pria itu berbicara padanya, namun ia tak dapat mengingat apa yang dibicarakannya ketika terbangun. Seperti mimpi-mimpi yang telah usai, setiap ia bangun sebagian besar dari mimpinya tak dapat ia ingat. Termasuk tragedi berdarah itu.

"Ugh." Baekhyun mendesah parau ketika turun dari ranjang, melihat jam digital diatas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 5 a.m. lalu pergi ke arah dapur setelah mencium aroma memabukkan dari kafein serta aroma Chanyeol disana.

Saat langkahnya mendekati konter dapur, obsidiannya melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan konter; tengah menuangkan kopi kedalam gelas mug. Pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya begitu mata mereka bertemu.

"_Good morning, my_ Xian."

"_Morning_." Baekhyun duduk di seberang konter, menghadap Chanyeol dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan luwes menyiapkan kopi pagi dengan gaya panas yang akan membuat wanita manapun jatuh hati.

"Ini untukmu." Chanyeol berbalik sejenak lalu kembali dengan segelas susu putih yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus. Pria itu meletakkan gelas susunya didepan Baekhyun dan terkekeh kecil hingga jakunnya ikut bergerak ketika melihat wajah masam Baekhyun. "Kau lebih manis jika meminum susu daripada kafein di pagi hari, Xian Xian."

Mata Baekhyun menyipit kesal, mau tak mau meminum susu vanila hangat yang telah Chanyeol siapkan untuk menghargai usahanya.

"_Did you sleep well_?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan kopinya.

"Hm." Baekhyun menjawab singkat, nampak jenuh untuk berada disana sampai Chanyeol menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di kepalanya, "_morning kiss._" Ujarnya kala mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang _mate_.

Suasana hati Baekhyun sulit untuk dijelaskan pagi ini. Senang namun juga jengkel. Tak ada yang mengerti. Ia diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama setelah kecupan Chanyeol, dan perlahan ia merasa bahwa sesuatu di sekitar dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit menjalar sampai ke punggung. Ia mendesis, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya namun Chanyeol melihatnya dan memegangi bahunya dengan panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakit." Suara Baekhyun nyaris hilang. Hampir saja ia terjatuh dari kursi kayu tinggi tempatnya duduk sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dan membawanya untuk berbaring diatas sofa.

"Kau ingin darah lagi?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut penuh kekhwatiran. Tak lepas ia menggenggam jemari tangan Baekhyun yang dingin namun lelaki itu menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat bersama suara rintihan samar dari celah bibirnya yang terbuka.

Tatapan Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun yang tegang hingga menampakkan urat-uratnya dan ia melihat garis-garis biru yang samar seperti jalur saraf. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat itu dan dengan ragu ia menyingkap sedikit baju Baehyun ke atas hanya untuk melihat banyak ruam biru di atas tulang rusuk Baekhyun.

Rahangnya lantas mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk. Ia seharusnya sadar sejak lama. Pantas Baekhyun tak membuka bajunya di malam penyatuan mereka; tubuh Baekhyun tengah bertransformasi perlahan-lahan menjadi wujudnya yang seperti dulu.

Chanyeol nyaris marah melihat perubahan yang seharusnya tak terjadi secepat ini itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat. Kemudian mendekatkan punggung tangan kanan lelaki itu ke bibirnya, mengecupnya lama dan membisikkan kata-kata asing yang lambat laun membuat Baekhyun tak merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Aku akan menjagamu selamanya." Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun penuh cinta bersamaan dengan kedua mata Baekhyun yang kembali terbuka dan menatapnya sayu.

_Apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol? _Benaknya bertanya tanpa arah.

"Chanyeol.." suara lembut Baekhyun mengalun dengan sama lembutnya di telinga Chanyeol dalam posisi masih berbaring diatas sofa dengan tangan yang masih Chanyeol genggam.

Lantas Chanyeol mendongak padanya dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan seraya berdeham samar. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk belajar mencintaimu." Lanjutnya tanpa ragu membuat Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Pria itu lantas membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan posisi menghadap Baekhyun.

"_Of course,_ Xian Xian."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, teramat tipis sampai-sampai nyaris tak terlihat. Wajahnya bersemu merah kala menyadari bahwa 2 kancing kemeja putih Chanyeol yang tipis itu terbuka hingga menampakkan tulang selangkanya dan memperlihatkan tanda Phoenix serta tanda cahaya miliknya. Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan di pagi hari dengan aroma khas kafein serta penampilan seperti ini. Jakunnya yang naik turun penuh godaan itu juga menjadi salah satu daya tariknya.

"Pagi ini aku harus _meeting_ dengan kolegaku. Apa kau tidak masalah kutinggalkan sebentar, hm?" Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun, memaksa lelaki yang lebih tua menjatuhkan pandangan padanya, hanya padanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Memang bukan. Tapi kau _mate_ kecilku yang berharga." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Segala hal yang dimiliki Baekhyun selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan tanpa sadar ingin terus berada di dekatnya tanpa tahu waktu dan tempat.

"Cukup, Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi." Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya, beralih mengusap tangan besar itu dalam genggaman kedua tangannya dan menatapnya bersungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol tak akan ingat waktu jika mereka terus seperti ini.

"Sesuai perintahmu, pangeran." Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka sebelum benar-benar melakukan seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun hanya duduk diam disana dengan sebuah renungan. Ia tak sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran beberapa saat lalu. Telinga runcingnya masih dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan Chanyeol yang diucapkannya dalam bahasa asing seperti mantra dan itu membuat rasa sakitnya entah kenapa menghilang. Semakin ia mengenal Chanyeol, semakin aneh situasi yang terjadi seolah Chanyeol adalah kunci dari segala hal aneh yang terjadi padanya selama ini; ingatan-ingatan acak, ruam biru di tubuhnya, hingga tonjolan tulang aneh di punggungnya. Mungkin Chanyeol ada hubungannya dengan semua itu.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Aku lebih tenang jika kau tinggal di _penthouse_ selama aku pergi. Tapi aku tak bisa mengurungmu. Jadi jika kau ingin keluar maka berhati-hatilah. Jangan membuatku membunuh siapapun yang berani melukaimu." Chanyeol berucap panjang lebar saat Baekhyun memasangkan dasi di lehernya dengan telaten. Baekhyun biasa melakukan hal itu pada Kris dulu. Kris sangat bermasalah dengan bangun pagi hingga ia selalu terlambat dan selalu meminta Baekhyun memasang dasinya dengan cepat kala ia memakan _sandwich_ yang disiapkan Jaejoong.

Chanyeol telah siap dengan setelan jas formal hitamnya yang terlihat mengkilap mahal dengan kemeja biru tua didalamnya beserta dasi bergaris yang disertai penjepit dasi berwarna emas. Rambut putihnya ia sisir rapi ke belakang hingga keningnya terlihat seksi dimata siapapun. Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu jajaran dari alfa dominan yang sangat tampan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Baekhyun berujar bersamaan dengan satu langkah mundurnya begitu dasi yang ia pasangkan pada Chanyeol sudah terlihat rapi.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun sebelum melangkah pergi bersama Doyoung yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu dengan wajah ditekuk bosan.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah melakukannya, tuan?" _Werewolf_ yang lebih muda bertanya setelah pintu _lift_ yang mereka naiki tertutup rapat hingga benda persegi itu membawa mereka turun ke lobi hotel di lantai 1.

"Gajimu ku tunda sampai bulan depan, Kim Doyoung." Chanyeol bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Doyoung begitu tungkai panjangnya melangkah meninggalkan Doyoung yang masih mematung didalam _lift_ dengan wajah tercengang.

Cepat-cepat ia berlari mengikuti sang tuan yang telah berjalan lebih dulu bersama 4 orang pengawal setelah sadar bahwa ucapan tuannya tak pernah main-main.

"Tuan Chanyeolㅡ"

"2 bulan. Kutunda gajimu selama 2 bulan." Final, Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan bengis bak hukuman kematian bagi narapidana kasus pencabulan, membuat Doyoung menampilkan ekspresi melas yang tak dipedulikan Chanyeol. Pria itu justru hanya terus berjalan dengan langkah-langkah cepat tanpa mempedulikan panggilan memohon dari Doyoung yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"_Fuck_! Kenapa tuan Chanyeol jadi jahat!"

"3 bulan Kim Doyoung!"

Dan Doyoung mengerang frustasi karenanya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Pendiam adalah karakter Baekhyun sejak dulu, namun berdiam diri didalam _penthouse_ tanpa melalukan apapun sama sekali bukan gayanya. Dia bukan seorang pemalas. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi melihat kota Hongkong sendirian di jam 10 setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu mandi dan berendam selama setengah jam.

Rambut putihnya ia bagi menjadi dua bagian sama rata di sebelah kiri dan di sebelah kanan, mengenakan celana _jeans_ ketat yang mengkilap dan kaos merah yang bagian depannya ia masukkan kedalam celana, dilapisi oleh jaket kulit hingga ia nampak seperti remaja anggota band di pusat kota tanpa peduli bahwa orang-orang memperhatikan karena pakaian tipisnya ditengah musim gugur yang mulai berganti menjadi musim dingin. Kakinya dilapisi oleh sepatu _boot_ hitam yang menambah kesan arogan pada dirinya saat ini.

Tak ada hal yang ia pedulikan selain terus berjalan menyusuri taman kota didekat gedung hotel. Bau manusia memenuhi indra penciumannya, meski begitu ia tak khawatir akan lepas kendali karena asupan darahnya sudah terisi penuh malam tadi.

3 km dari Wolf Hotel cabang Hongkong adalah gedung pencakar langit _Central Plaza _yang dibelakangnya merupakan gedung milik perusahaan lokal.

Disepanjang trotoar disekitar air mancur taman terdapat lampu-lampu jalan dan pohon cemara untuk persiapan hari natal nanti. Nyatanya meski cuaca nyaris menyentuh -5°C diawal musim dingin ini orang-orang tetap tak kehilangan alasan untuk terus beraktivitas.

Baekhyun berdiri ditengah trotoar, mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan obsidiannya yang berkilau bak taburan bintang di langit malam. Tungkainya berdiri kokoh disana tanpa ragu sampai seseorang menyentuh bahunya, membuatnya berbalik cepat dan menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang akrab.

"Prof. Bai? Sedang apa anda disini sendirian?"

"dr. Gao Wei Guang.." balasnya dengan sedikit linglung. Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa dr. Gao berasal dari Hongkong. Pria itu merupakan _shape shifter_ elang yang sama-sama bekerja dengannya di IRPA dan merupakan dokter ahli genetika. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati liburan singkat." Lanjut Baekhyun, nampak ragu juga tak yakin.

Weiguang berdengung, lantas tertawa beberapa saat kemudian dengan atmosfer gurauan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, "kau tahu? Beredar rumor di kalangan ilmuwan bahwa prof. Baixian akan berhenti dari IRPA dan beralih profesi menjadi direktur di cabang perusahaan Lynx."

Wajah Baekhyun seketika mengerut dengan skeptis, "aku tak pernah berniat berhenti menjadi peneliti."

"Ya, bagaimanapun itu hanya rumor." Weiguang menggedikkan bahunya santai, "mampirlah ke tempatku jika kau ada waktu."

"Mungkin lain kali." Baekhyun kembali tak berekspresi, nampak tak berniat sedikitpun untuk benar-benar berkunjung ke tempat pengantin baru itu; beberapa hari yang lalu Weiguang melaksanakan upacara pernikahan dengan seorang aktris dari rasnya, Dilraba Dilmurat, wanita cantik yang menjadi incaran semua pria. Nyaris semua orang mengatakan bahwa Weiguang sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita itu terlepas dari wajahnya yang juga tampan, Baekhyun memberinya nilai 6 dari 10.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah." Mereka bersalaman, Weiguang tersenyum ramah namun Baekhyun masih tetap sama bahkan sampai Weiguang berjalan pergi pun ekspresi Baekhyun tak berubah.

Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Weiguang yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya. Nyatanya tak ada yang bisa ia nikmati dari berjalan-jalan ditaman selain melihat banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

Saat teleponnya berbunyi dengan getaran di saku jaketnya, Baekhyun hanya mengambil ponselnya dengan enggan, melihat nama penelepon dan melihat ID mamanya tertera disana.

"Ada apa, ma?" Itu yang ia katakan begitu ia mengangkat telepon dengan sapaan pertama. Awalnya air mukanya masih tenang hingga saat mamanya mulai berbicara dengan sedikit panik dan mengatakan bahwa paman satu-satunya mengalami cedera yang cukup parah, membuatnya mulai terlihat resah dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan keramaian setelah menutup sambungan telepon.

Lantas Baekhyun berjalan ke area gang gelap di daerah perumahan sepi, kepalanya berputar kesana-kemari demi memastikan bahwa tak ada orang di sekitarnya untuk selanjutnya ia berubah menjadi partikel cahaya yang melesat cepat meninggalkan tanah Hongkong untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Dengan kekuatannya yang bisa melesat secepat cahaya, Baekhyun sampai dalam 5 menit di Seoul, tepat di kediamannya. Kakinya menapak di beranda depan rumahnya yang nampak ramai oleh para pengawal yang berlalu-lalang. Ada sedikit atmosfer kepanikan disana karena adik dari pemilik rumah terluka. Jaejoong tak mengatakan bagaimana Joonmyeon bisa mendapatkan cedera itu, yang ia katakan di telepon hanyalah meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali ke rumah dengan cepat karena untuk saat ini Joonmyeon berada di kediaman utama keluarga mereka.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali saat mendapatkan salam dari para pekerja rumah. Sepasang tungkainya berjalan dengan cepat memasuki rumah menuju ke bagian belakang tempat dimana ruang pemulihan penghisap darah berada.

Langkahnya mulai melambat kala kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dengan suara yang berdenging di kepalanya. Untuk sesaat ia berhenti melangkah tepat di lorong dimana disana terdapat banyak potret tokoh-tokoh dunia; salah satunya adalah Hitler. Lorong itu merupakan lorong yang sama dengan saat ia berbicara bersama Luhan sebelum pesta pertunangan kakak keduanya.

Saat denyutan di kepalanya mulai mereda dengan suara denging yang juga mulai menghilang, Baekhyun kembali berjalan meski harus berpegangan pada dinding di sebelahnya, ia bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan potret Abraham Lincoln yang tergantung di dinding akibat tubuhnya yang oleng.

Tungkainya memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus melangkah ditengah rasa peningnya sampai ia berhenti disebelah pintu masuk tak berdaun milik perpustakaan utama rumahnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin masuk kesana sebelum melihat keadaan Joonmyeon, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang nama orang yang sering muncul di mimpinya. Aamon, nama itu seperti sering ia dengar, namun juga terasa asing.

Jadi Baekhyun masuk kedalam perpustakaan dengan langkah terseret menyusuri lorong-lorong yang dibatasi dengan rak buku setinggi 2,5 meter yang berjejer rapi didalam ruangan seluas 30x50 meter ini. Layaknya perpustakaan besar, didalam perpustakaan rumahnya terdapat banyak buku-buku lama yang bahkan tak akan ditemukan di perpustakaan kota. Setengah dari isi perpustakaan rumahnya adalah hal-hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan para makhluk berumur panjang.

Baekhyun berjalan ke tempat dimana rak yang menyimpan buku-buku sejarah dari ribuan tahun silam disimpan. Ia berjalan tanpa suara diantara lorong rak buku sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat Sehun melalui celah-celah buku yang berjejer didalam rak. Sehun menyembunyikan auranya, itu terlihat mencurigakan seolah Sehun dengan sengaja tak ingin ditemukan. Sehun juga tak merasakan kehadirannya yang itu artinya pria itu tengah berada dalam fokus yang tinggi pada buku tebal yang ada diantara tangannya.

Lantas Baekhyun berjalan ke belakang tubuh Sehun dan berdiri disana sambil sedikit mengintip isi buku yang tengah Sehun baca sampai keningnya berkerut dalam dengan rasa terkejut.

"Apa yang tengah kau baca sampai terlihat mencurigakan seperti itu, _er ge_?"

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Pokonya gatau kenapa males banget lanjutin cerita ini. Kaya gak ngena di hati :")))

**Menurut kalian ff ini kek mana sih? Berkesan gak sih? Jujur ini mah gapapa**

Karena gua sendiri ngerasa ini kea absurd gitu loh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****9**

"Apa yang tengah kau baca sampai terlihat mencurigakan seperti itu, _er ge_?"

Sehun menutup bukunya dalam sekali hentak begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun di belakangnya, air mukanya nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tak ia rasakan hingga ia terlihat agak gelagapan dan berusaha menjauhkan buku setebal satu jengkal tangan itu dari penglihatan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang tengah kau baca?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh tanya sekaligus curiga. Matanya tertuju pada buku tua di tangan kanan Sehun yang tengah pria itu apit erat-erat diantara pinggangnya.

"Hanya buku biasa." Jawab Sehun disertai senyum kikuk yang membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya." Lantas saat Baekhyun menengadahkan tangannya pada Sehun, pria itu tak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan buku di tangannya seraya berharap dalam hati bahwa Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan mengembalikan buku itu tanpa sempat membacanya.

"Sejarah Klan Lynx di Awal Abad Baru." Baekhyun mengeja judul bercetak huruf timbul yang ada pada sampul buku tua berwarna coklat gelap itu hingga Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Lantas Baekhyun membuka acak lembaran buku tersebut tanpa minat sambil sesekali membaca kalimat random yang membosankan. Hanya buku biasa berisi sejarah kuno klan Lynx. Tidak menarik. Jadi ia memberikan kembali buku itu pada Sehun sesaat kemudian.

"Untuk apa kau membaca buku seperti itu, _ge_? Kau kan ras _elf_." Kedua tangan Baekhyun masuk kedalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan tanpa menyadari bahwa rasa sakit di kepala serta denging di telinganya telah menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti biasa.

"Ah.. hanya referensi." Sehun tersenyum tipis, cepat-cepat mengembalikan buku itu ke tampat semula meski dengan perasaan yang masih linglung. Bagaimana Baekhyun membaca judul yang berbeda dari yang sebenarnya itu membuatnya bingung. Sebetulnya buku itu memiliki judul '**Perang Dunia Yang Sesungguhnya**', berisi tentang bagaimana bumi mengalami kehancuran dan evolusi besar-besaran setelah dihantam oleh kekuatan besar yang diakibatkan perkelahian Dewa Aamon dan Jenderal Angwyn.

Ada yang salah dengan buku itu.

"Kau sudah lihat bagaimana keadaan paman Myeon?" Sehun mengalihkan topik dengan cepat sebelum Baekhyun kembali membahas mengenai buku tua penuh misteri itu karena Sehun sama sekali tak tahu seperti apa isi buku itu dalam segi penglihatan Baekhyun yang sepertinya telah dimanipulasi.

"Aku baru saja sampai di rumah" lalu Baekhyun terdiam untuk tiga detik selanjutnya, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"

Namun Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, tersenyum canggung dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum berjalan pergi untuk segera menemui orang tuanya demi menanyakan kejelasan mengenai kenapa Baekhyun melihat buku itu sebagai buku lain.

Sementara itu Baekhyun juga melangkah pergi untuk melihat keadaan Joonmyeon yang ternyata cukup mengenaskan. Banyak luka robek di tubuhnya yang diakibatkan gigitan hewan buas, masalahnya luka itu tak sembuh dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun yang baru sampai disana mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam.

Joonmyeon berbaring di brankar tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjerit pedih menahan sakit saat Yunho berusaha menjahit luka robek di tubuh Joonmyeon untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Disana juga ada Jaejoong yang hanya melihat sambil sesekali meringis menyaksikan luka-luka di tubuh Joonmyeon. Selain itu Kris, Sehun dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Yunho juga ada disana.

"Ma.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada paman?" Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Jaejoong untuk menyadarkan pria itu akan eksistensinya di ruangan ini. Baekhyun sangat berduka untuk Joonmyeon, padahal pernikahannya dengan direktur Zhang akan berlangsung kurang dari 1 minggu lagi.

"Dia diserang oleh kawanan _werewolf_." Jaejoong memelankan suaranya. Baekhyun dengan jelas tahu bahwa Jaejoong merasa tak enak mengatakan itu padanya mengingat bahwa 'kekasih'nya adalah bagian dari ras _werewolf_.

"Dari klan mana?" Namun Baekhyun terlanjur kesal dengan fakta itu. Para _werewolf_ itu sudah membuatnya muak setelah kasus pencabikan manusia yang terjadi belakangan ini, lalu sekarang mereka membuat perkara yang lebih besar dengan melukai anggota familinya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Joon tak mengenali mereka."

Baekhyun pikir mungkin itu adalah klan yang sama dengan klan yang ingin membunuhnya waktu itu.

"Anjing-anjing liar itu benar-benar membuatku ingin membantai mereka semua." Kris tiba-tiba bersuara dengan kedua tangan mengepal, nampak marah dan kesal setengah mati. Sejak awal Kris tak pernah menyukai kaum _werewolf_ yang selalu menyalahkan para penghisap darah bahkan saat mereka tak membuat kesalahan. Namun rasa bencinya ia tekan dengan apik untuk menghargai adik bungsunya mengingat bahwa pasangan anak itu adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"_Ge_.." lalu Sehun menyenggol lengan Kris secepat pria itu berucap tanpa segan. Tatapannya seolah berkata; jangan berkata seperti itu didepan Baixian. Kris berkata bahwa ia ingin membantai semua _werewolf_, itu artinya termasuk Park Chanyeol juga.

"Kenapa luka paman Myeon tak sembuh dengan cepat ma?" Untungnya Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan tajam Kris yang tertuju untuk ras alfanya. Lagipula tak ada yang salah dengan maksud ucapan Kris karena memang benar bahwa ras _werewolf_ telah menyulut kemarahan mereka meski ucapan Kris tadi terdengar sangat kasar.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong termenung, nampak begitu terpukul atas insiden yang menimpa adik iparnya. "Serigala yang menyerangnya memiliki racun di gigi mereka sehingga membekukan sel darah putih Joonmyeon. Jika saja papamu dan yang lainnya terlambat datang setelah menerima sinyal SOS dari Joon, maka dipastikan pamanmu tak akan bertahan karena racunnya sudah menyebar hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bahkan akan lumpuh untuk beberapa waktu sampai sel darah putihnya kembali normal." Mata Jaejoong berair saat mengatakannya dengan berat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahannya bersama Yixing?" Alis Baekhyun menukik penuh tanya, ada rasa marah yang datang dari lubuk hatinya kala itu. Joonmyeon mengejar Zhang Yixing yang polos nyaris seumur hidupnya sampai akhirnya pria China itu memutuskan untuk menerima Joonmyeon, bukan lagi sebagai teman atau rekan kerja, namun sebagai pria yang berada di sisinya untuk dijadikan sandaran dan pasangan hidup. Pernikahannya dengan Yixing adalah satu hal yang sangat Joonmyeon tunggu-tunggu. Pria itu nyaris seperti orang sinting saat mengatakan pada famili bahwa ia akan menikahi Yixing. Baekhyun ingat betapa bahagianya Joonmyeon saat Yixing menerima pinangannya, bahkan pria lajang dengan segunung harta dan otak gilanya itu berniat membangun duplikat Taj Mahal ditengah pusat kota Seoul sebelum Yunho memukul kepalanya menggunakan tongkat golf untuk menyadarkannya dari fantasi gila. Akan sangat menyedihkan apabila pernikahan itu harus dibatalkan karena insiden yang menimpanya ini.

"Mama tidak tahu. Hal itu kita kembalikan pada keputusan mereka berdua, terutama Zhang Yixing sebagai pihak yang dirugikan dalam hal ini. Kita semua tahu bahwa pria Zhang itu bukan orang biasa. Dia bisa saja tidak terima atas pembatalan pernikahan ini karena rasa malu yang harus ditanggungnya sebagai seorang direktur dari Impact Constructions."

Lantas Baekhyun menggeleng, "Yixing bukan orang seperti itu," tuturnya pelan, "lalu apakah dia sudah tahu mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa paman?"

"Tentu. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Washington DC saat mama meneleponnya. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya menuju Korea Selatan."

Tidak semua penghisap darah bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat seperti Baekhyun yang bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi cahaya atau Kris yang bisa terbang melawan gravitasi juga terbang dalam wujud naga api. Yixing adalah salah satu dari mayoritas penghisap darah yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Kekuatan yang dimikiki Yixing adalah kekuatan penyembuh, layaknya darah _unicorn_ yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit.

"Ma, Yixing mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan apapun. Jadi ini pasti bukan masalah, dia bisa menyembuhkan paman Joon dan kemudian mereka akan tetap menikah minggu ini." Baekhyun berbicara dengan cepat seolah tak ingin didahului oleh siapapun, nyatanya disana tak ada seorang pun yang berniat menyela ucapannya.

"Tak semua hal bisa disembuhkan oleh kekuatan Yixing. Darah _unicorn_ sekalipun tak dapat menyembuhkan segalanya, Xiao Xian." Yunho berargumen selagi ia masih berusaha menyatukan jaringan kulit Joonmyeon yang robek. "Racun hidra sangat mematikan. Myeon beruntung masih bisa selamat." Lanjutnya kemudian hingga memancing sebuah pertanyaan lain dari Baekhyun.

"Racun hidra? Bagaimana mungkin seorang _werewolf_ bisa memiliki racun hidra?"

Hidra adalah hewan mitologi Yunani yang berwujud seperti ular naga dengan 9 kepala dimana setiap satu kepalanya ditebas maka akan tumbuh 2 kepala baru. Dalam sejarah dikatakan bahwa hidra mengeluarkan racun disetiap hembusan nafasnya dan darahnya mengandung racun yang sangat mematikan. Namun itu hanyalah cerita lama. Hidra telah mati.

Terlepas dari itu semua, beberapa orang mempercayai bahwa ada seseorang yang menyimpan darah hidra selama puluhan ribu tahun setelah hidra mati. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang itu merupakan dewa iblis. Dengan adanya desas-desus itu maka terbentuk lah suatu kesimpulan bahwa siapapun yang ingin memiliki racun hidra sebagai kekuatannya harus membuat perjanjian dengan iblis, namun tentunya semua itu tidak gratis. Ada bayaran yang sangat mahal untuk mendapatkannya. Beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa iblis meminta 1.000 jantung malaikat untuk menukarnya dengan darah itu. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa 10.000 pengikutlah yang diinginkan iblis sebagai gantinya. Tak ada yang tahu apakah itu benar atau hanya mitos.

Namun sekarang kenyataan mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon terkena racun hidra. Itu artinya mungkin saja desas-desus mengenai perjanjian dengan iblis itu benar adanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi jika benar _werewolf_ itu memilikinya, maka ini menjadi ancaman tak hanya untuk kaum kita, tapi juga untuk kaum mereka sendiri." Yunho menjawab bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai berdiri tegak dan menjauh dari Joonmyeon yang sudah selesai ia obati. Sang adik telah terlelap dengan sedikit bantuan obat yang Yunho berikan. Kejadian ini benar-benar seperti sebuah pukulan untuknya; Yunho yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Joonmyeon sekaligus pemimpin _The Council_. Ada langkah tegas yang harus ia ambil dalam hal ini.

"Aku harus menemui tetua dari kaum mereka. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan atau korban lain akan berjatuhan." Putus Yunho. Ekspresinya nampak tenang, namun semua orang didalam ruangan dapat merasakan emosi yang menyala-nyala bak kobaran api dari dalam diri Yunho.

Ketua klan sekaligus kepala dewan itu kemudian melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan tanpa mempedulikan kemeja putihnya yang berlumuran darah Joonmyeon. Yunho pergi bahkan sebelum Sehun memiliki kesempatan untuk mengajak pria itu berbicara.

"Tolong jaga Joonmyeon disini dan beritahu yang lain untuk pergi bersama _Lord_ Yunho menemui kaum _werewolf_." Jaejoong menatap 5 orang kepercayaan Yunho yang masih berada didalam ruangan, lantas meninggalkan ruangan tempat Joonmyeon dirawat setelah memberikan perintah tersebut hingga Sehun mengikutinya dengan cepat, menyisakan 5 orang pesuruh itu serta Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Ayo bicara denganku." Kris memulai lebih dulu dengan sorot mata penuh keseriusan, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu untuk menuntun Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih aman agar mereka dapat berbicara serius secara 4 mata.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Kenapa kau mengikuti mama, Shixun?" Jaejoong berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya dan berbalik menatap Sehun dengan satu alis naik kala menyadari bahwa putra keduanya itu mengikutinya sejak dari ruang perawatan Joonmyeon. Sehun bukanlah seorang anak lelaki yang dekat dengan ibunya, terlebih lagi Sehun sudah bertunangan. Sehun bahkan jarang berinteraksi dengannya. Jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin anak itu sampaikan padanya saat ini.

"Bisakah kita bicara didalam? Kupikir mama tak mau jika Xian Xian mendengarnya."

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong menatap Sehun lekat, ada siratan kecurigaan dalam tatapannya. Namun ia tetap menuruti apa yang anak itu inginkan hingga mereka kini berada di kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho dalam suasana yang cukup menegangkan diantara ibu dan anak itu. Atmosfer itu hadir begitu saja bahkan sebelum Sehun mengatakan apa permasalahannya.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya, apa papa dan mama memantrai beberapa buku di perpustakaan?" Jaejoong tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi meski terkadang sikapnya kekanakkan di beberapa waktu. "Hari ini aku membaca buku tentang sejarah _God_ Aamon dan _Lord_ Angwyn di perpustakaan. Tapi Baekhyun melihat buku itu sebagai buku sejarah klan Lynx." Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya setelah tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Jaejoong yang masih nampak tenang tanpa merasa tersudut sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihat buku itu?" Jaejoong masih berusaha dalam kendali dirinya saat itu. Memang benar bahwa buku-buku di perpustakaan yang berhubungan dengan Aamon maupun Angwyn telah dimantrai agar Baekhyun tak melihatnya. Itu juga menjadi sebab mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengetahui kisah cinta legendaris mereka. Alasan utamanya adalah karena Baekhyun tak pernah merasa tertarik akan kisah cinta apapun. Seperti halnya manusia yang mungkin tidak mengetahui cerita mengenai Romeo dan Juliet.

"Kau..." Jaejoong menggantung ucapannya dengan mata menyipit penuh curiga, "kau memiliki anugerah _God Eyes_, mata yang melihat kebenaran." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak dapat lagi ia sembunyikan. Sementara itu Sehun hanya masih terdiam, tak menyangkal maupun tak membenarkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyembunyikan fakta penting itu dari famili?" Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang punggungnya terbuka hingga atensinya teralih kesana dan menemukan papanya berdiri disana dengan alis menukik tajam serta baju yang masih sama dengan kemeja berlumur darah tadi.

Melihat kehadiran sang ayah, Sehun lantas menjadi sedikit gugup dan gelagapan, "aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan itu, aku bersumpah. Aku baru mengetahuinya belum lama ini ketika melihat bayangan merah di belakang tubuh Park Chanyeol."

Jika kedua orang tuanya menyembunyikan semua kisah tentang _God_ Aamon dari Baekhyun, maka seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah jelmaan Aamon, untuk itu dia mengatakan kebenaran yang ia tahu tanpa ragu. Dan melihat reaksi keduanya yang nampak tak lagi terkejut membuat keyakinannya semakin bertambah bahwa ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan dari anak-anaknya, terutama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan seorang _demon_ menjadi pasangan Xian? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?" Nada bicara Sehun naik satu oktaf disertai air mukanya yang mengerut penuh tanya.

"Jika kau sudah membaca buku itu, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah _walk in closet_, lalu beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan sebuah kotak hitam yang panjang, seperti sebuah kotak klarinet. "Baixian kita merupakan reinkarnasi dari Jenderal Angwyn, bangsa surga sekaligus malaikat yang terlibat cinta terlarang dengan _God_ Aamon."

Bak tertimpa seisi alam semesta, Sehun terkejut dan tertohok bukan main. Dunianya seakan hancur saat itu. Bayangan-bayangan Baekhyun muncul di kepalanya sejak anak itu terlahir ke dunia sampai saat ini bagaikan film dokumenter yang sedang diputar. Kedua kakinya melemas dan tubuhnya oleng oleh rasa bingung yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Tapi.. tapi aku tak melihat apapun. Bayangan jiwa seperti yang Park Chanyeol miliki.. tidak, Xian tidak memilikinya. Dia hanya Baixian kita yang biasa." Sehun berucap dengan kata-kata penyangkalan yang disertai dengan suara keras penuh penolakan. Bagaimanapun tak ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun di matanya; mata seorang penerima anugerah _God Eyes_ yang bisa melihat kebenaran.

"Tidak, Shixun. Baixian benar merupakan reinkarnasi dari Angwyn. Tapi dia tak mengingat apapun tentang kehidupan lalunya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua saat itu, tak ada yang tahu pasti selain mereka sendiri. Di buku sejarah hanya mengatakan bahwa kisah asmara mereka dipenuhi dengan darah dan air mata tanpa menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa kami menyembunyikan fakta itu dari Baekhyun adalah karena mungkin itu akan sangat sulit ia terima. Biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya. Karena sekuat apapun kita mencoba untuk menjauhkan Xian dari jangkauan Aamon, iblis itu akan tetap menemukannya. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk selalu terlibat di kehidupan manapun meskipun mungkin tak di takdirkan bersatu. Aamon tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali." Jaejoong berujar dengan nada sedih yang kentara. Tak peduli akan siapa Baixian di masa lalu, anak itu tetaplah putranya. Dan sebagai seorang ibu, Jaejoong merasa amat terpukul kala harus merelakan Baixian jatuh ke pekukan seorang dewa iblis. Namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, "Aamon bukanlah tandingan kita. Kita tak bisa melawan kehendaknya yang kuat."

Sehun terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tatapan kosong yang jatuh ke lantai. Kenyataan ini membuat akal sehatnya tak dapat menerima. Adik kecilnya yang selalu ia manjakan sejak kecil nyatanya adalah reinkarnasi dari sosok legendaris. Itu sangat menampar relung hatinya dan membuat pandangannya terhadap Baekhyun perlahan berubah; bukan lagi seperti seorang adik, namun seperti pada sosok yang selayaknya di segani.

Lantas Jaejoong membuka kotak yang ia bawa hingga suara decit dari engsel tua yang menghubungkan alas dengan tutup kotak tersebut menarik atensi Sehun maupun Yunho yang masih berdiri didekat pintu tanpa kata.

"Ini adalah jejak Aamon yang dia tinggalkan untuk mengklaim Baixian dulu."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Setelah ajakannya pada Baekhyun untuk berbicara empat mata, Kris membawa Baekhyun ke teras bagian belakang rumah, tepat didepan kolam berenang sedalam 2 meter yang ada disana.

Kris berdiri sejauh 4 langkah di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tegas, matanya menatap penuh keseriusan pada sang adik hingga Baekhyun merasa tatapan Kris mengintimidasinya.

"Apa yang ingin _gege_ bicarakan?" Baekhyun memulai terlebih dahulu saat Kris justru tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"Apakah Chanyeol tahu mengenai pelaku dibalik penyerangan ini?" Kris bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Kedua tangannya bertumpu didepan dada dengan tatapan yang masih sama tajamnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Dia bahkan tak bisa menduga siapa pelaku atas kasus pembunuhan manusia- manusia yang belakangan sedang hangat dibicarakan itu." Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris dengan enggan. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa ia tak mengatakan akan kembali ke Seoul dengan cepat pada Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?" Kris menatapnya skeptis bersama sebelah alisnya yang naik, ekspresi itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa Kris tak percaya atas apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan hingga Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah.

"_Ge_.. aku tahu _gege_ tak suka pada ras _werewolf_. Tapi kau sendiri tahu Chanyeol seperti apa. Dia akan mengatakannya tanpa ragu jika dia tahu."

Kris membenarkan dalam hati. Semua orang dapat melihat betapa gilanya Chanyeol akan Baekhyun. Pria itu begitu dimabuk cinta oleh Baekhyun dan melihat itu maka siapapun akan berprasangka bahwa Chanyeol tak akan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Baekhyun. Namun siapa yang tahu kebenarannya.

"Aku akan bertanya padanya saat ia kembali." Ujarnya bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang berdering di saku jaket. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil benda pipih itu dan mulai merasa sedikit gugup ketika melihat ID Chanyeol tertera di layar ponselnya. Lantas ia menatap Kris sejenak sebelum meminta izin untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Baekhyun masuk kembali kedalam rumah saat ia menjawab panggilan Chanyeol di dering ke 7 dengan sapaan "halo".

_"Kau dimana?"_ Tanya Chanyeol langsung ke inti. Dari cara pria itu berbicara jelas menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol cukup panik, khawatir serta sedikit marah atas perginya Baekhyun.

"Maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku kembali ke rumah, paman Joonmyeon mengalami kecelakaan jadi aku harus pulang dengan cepat."

Ada jeda selama 5 detik setelah Baekhyun mengatakan dimana ia saat ini. Baekhyun bahkan nyaris menutup teleponnya saat Chanyeol terus terdiam sampai kemudian pria itu berkata; _"baiklah"__. _Dan sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja setelahnya.

Chanyeol marah, Baekhyun tahu itu. Dan ia hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"_Damn it!_"

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Siang itu matahari begitu terik bersinar seolah berada tepat diatas kepala setiap orang. Namun sayang teriknya matahari tak dapat menghangatkan suhu yang sangat dingin ditengah musim dingin saat ini. Banyak orang memanfaatkan musim dingin bersalju ini sebagai sarana bermain dan olahraga seperti pergi ke lereng bukit untuk bermain ski atau sekedar menaiki kereta gantung di beberapa tempat rekreasi. Ada pula orang-orang yang justru enggan meninggalkan ranjang dengan segala kehangatannya atau orang-orang yang masih sibuk bekerja layaknya _workaholic_, Sehun contohnya. Setelah pria itu lulus dari bangku pendidikan strata 3 dan mendapatkan gelar doktor 10 tahun lalu dalam studi teknik perkapalan, pria itu langsung bekerja di Lynx Ship dan saat ini Sehun telah menduduki jabatan direktur dari pembuktiannya sendiri pada sang ayah bahwa dia mampu untuk menjadi kepala dari Lynx Ship.

Sehun memimpin dengan gayanya sendiri yang tidak terlalu keras namun dapat membuktikan hasil kerjanya dengan naiknya saham Lynx Ship sebanyak 24% dalam 2 bulan dan kenaikan angka penjualan kapal industri sebanyak 30% dalam waktu yang sama.

Dia adalah salah satu dari banyaknya pria yang merupakan pecandu kerja atau _workaholic_. Namun beberapa waktu belakangan Sehun lebih sering tidak berada di kantornya untuk mengurus sederet rangkaian acara pertunangannya. Meski acara itu kini telah usai dengan cincin pertunangan di jari tengahnya, Sehun masih belum kembali ke kantor karena masalah penyerangan Joonmyeon serta fakta mengejutkan tentang adiknya yang diluar nalar.

Saat ini pun Sehun tak ada di kantornya, ia justru berada di tempat dimana Luhan bekerja dan merecoki lelaki China itu di jam makan siang. Tak peduli seberapa sering Luhan mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali bekerja, Sehun masih tetap disana dengan keras kepala.

"Lu." Panggilnya saat Luhan justru memilih sibuk dengan rekam medis pasien-pasiennya dibalik meja kerja. Sementara itu Sehun justru duduk di sofa kecil tak jauh dari sana dengan jas kantor yang masih lengkap membalut tubuh tinggi semampainya yang dipuja-puja oleh wanita.

Saat Luhan hanya berdengung untuk menanggapi panggilannya, Sehun justru berdecak kesal bersama wajahnya yang ditekuk sedemikian rupa, "bagaimana Chanyeol menurutmu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?" Luhan balik bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Sehun.

"Jawab saja."

"Baik."

"Jadi?"

"Dia baik. Itu jawabanku." Luhan meletakkan bolpoinnya diatas meja dengan kasar lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jengahnya.

"_Just it_?" Tanya Sehun kecewa.

"Hm. _Just it_."

"Bagaimana jika seandainya dia tak sebaik yang kau kira?"

Kening Luhan spontan berkerut bersama dengan kedua alisnya yang menukik, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sehun seolah tak terima atas apa yang kekasihnya itu ucapkan, "aku merawatnya sejak bayi. Aku sangat mengenalnya lebih dari aku mengenalmu."

"Bagaimana jika seandainya dia..." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, nampak ragu dan terdiam beberapa saat untuk melihat ekspresi Luhan yang masih sama, "reinkarnasi dari iblis misalnya?"

Keadaan menjadi sunyi. Atmosfer didalam ruangan yang sempat tegang kembali mencair dan sesaat kemudian tawa Luhan pecah dengan rasa tergelitik di perutnya; menertawakan ucapan Sehun yang sama sekali tak masuk akal baginya. "Jangan bercanda. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali bekerja, direktur Sehun. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Luhan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan membawa serta rekam medis yang telah ia periksa serta stetoskop yang setia menggantung diatas jas putihnya.

Tangannya meraih handel pintu dan menggesernya ke samping hingga pintu secara pasti tergeser dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri disana dengan setelan jas kerja seperti Sehun disertai mantel musim dinginnya yang nampak elegan.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan refleks berucap, membuat kepala Sehun ikut berputar dan menoleh ke arah yang sama dimana Chanyeol berdiri diluar pintu dengan wajah dingin yang bagaimanapun tetap terlihat tampan. "Kau pulang lebih awal? Bukannya kau bilang akan ke Hongkong selama seminggu?" Luhan ingat ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke Hongkong bersama Baekhyun untuk perjalanan bisnis selama 1 minggu. Tetapi ini baru hari ke-4 setelah keberangkatan Chanyeol tempo lalu.

"Aku ingin bicara." Chanyeol berucap singkat, padat dan jelas. Lalu matanya melirik Sehun yang masih duduk diatas sofa sebelum berkata, "hanya berdua."

Kepala Luhan ikut menoleh pada Sehun dan berucap "ah" panjang sebelum menatap Sehun serius, "sepertinya kau benar-benar harus kembali bekerja di kantormu."

Sehun berdecih, berdiri dari sofa dan mengancingkan jasnya, "disini aku atau dia tunanganmu." Cibirnya tajam, merasa kalah dan tersisih oleh lelaki _werewolf_ yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Jangan kekanakan, Sehun." Luhan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sehun saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya dan Chanyeol dengan perasaan kesal yang menggebu-gebu. Setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan mengajak Chanyeol ke ruangannya dan menaruh kembali rekam medis yang ia bawa diatas meja sebelum duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Chanyeol untuk kemudian menatap _werewolf_ itu dengan tanya, "ada apa, Yeol?"

"Baekhyun meninggalkanku lagi." Ujarnya seraya mengusap wajah kasar. Mimik wajahnya nampak tak menyenangkan dan penuh kekecewaan, namun Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengelus punggung lelaki itu seperti seorang kakak. "Joonmyeon mengalami penyerangan oleh _werewolf__, _itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun pulang cepat. Dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Kau sendiri tahu Joonmyeon dekat dengan semua keponakannya. Pernikahannya bahkan diundur sampai dia kembali pulih."

"Diserang oleh _werewolf_?" Alis Chanyeol menukik sedemikian rupa, nampak terkejut dengan fakta yang tak Baekhyun sebutkan di telepon saat itu. "Bagaimana bisa? Dia juga seharusnya pulih saat itu juga. Dia _vampire_."

Luhan tersenyum getir sesaat kemudian, "biar Baixian yang menceritakannya lebih lanjut. Jangan menyimpulkan dengan cepat tentangnya, Yeol. Kau tahu Baixian tak suka mendeskripsikan ekspresinya dengan kata-kata."

"Tapi seharusnya dia setidaknya memberitahuku bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea. Dia malah membuatku cemas dan mencari-carinya di Hongkong karena khawatir dia terluka. Kawanan _werewolf_ di Hongkong sangat kuat dan dia sendirian saat itu."

"Kau yang harus mengerti, Yeol. Jangan sampai kemarahanmu padanya membuat dia menjauh lagi."

"Aku tidak marah, dokter Lu. Aku hanya terlalu takut kehilangannya."

"Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan benar, Chanyeol. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus mengadu padaku setiap mendapat masalah." Luhan terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk menyemangatinya sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dengan cepat diikuti oleh terbukanya pintu dan seorang perawat wanita yang muncul dari sana dengan wajah bercucuran peluh.

"Dokter Lu, pasien di kamar 2991 mengalami kejang."

Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan panik, "kenapa tidak menekan tombol darurat?"

"Kami sudah menekannya berulang kali tapi sepertinya tombolnya rusak."

"Aku akan kesana, siapkan defribrilator. Cepat!" Setelah perawat itu mengangguk dan berlari lebih dulu, Luhan menoleh sejenak pada Chanyeol, "aku harus bekerja." Lalu ikut berlari dengan wajah panik, menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih berada didalam ruangan Luhan dengan air muka keruhnya.

Jadi Chanyeol kembali ke kantornya setelah Luhan pergi. Ia baru saja sampai di Seoul pagi ini dan bahkan belum pulang ke _penthouse_ nya sama sekali. Barang-barang miliknya dan milik Baekhyun sudah diantar kesana oleh Doyoung tadi sementara ia langsung ke perusahaan untuk bekerja; mencoba menyibukkan diri supaya terlupa akan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Kekanakkan memang.

"Permisi, presdir. Ini saringan dari semua proposal sponsor masuk yang Anda minta pagi tadi. Akan saya letakkan diatas meja." Taeyong masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan membawa serta tumpukan proposal sponsor lalu meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu diatas meja kala Chanyeol hanya tetap fokus pada dokumen di mejanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sekretaris barunya itu.

Pria Lee yang seusia dengan Doyoung itu melirik Chanyeol takut-takut ketika merasakan aura negatif yang terpancar dari Chanyeol bahkan sejak mereka berada di Hongkong. Semua orang jadi merasa tidak enak dan segan disaat-saat seperti ini. Dan seandainya saja ini bukan pekerjaannya, Taeyong tak akan sudi memasuki kandang serigala alfa itu sekarang.

Jadi setelah meletakkan pekerjaannya diatas meja sang atasan, Taeyong cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol sebelum pria itu melampiaskan kekesalan padanya seperti seorang atasan kejam.

Begitu menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol, Taeyong justru dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang berdiri didekat mejanya yang kosong. Omong-omong, setelah memindahkan Tzuyu dan 1 sekretaris wanita lainnya ke bagian lain di perusahaan, Chanyeol hanya memiliki 2 sekretaris; yaitu Doyoung dan Taeyong.

"Pangeran Baixian?" Meski _werewolf_ bermusuhan dengan _vampire_, nyatanya Taeyong harus tetap bersikap baik pada _mate_ dari atasannya atau ia akan kehilangan pekerjaan sekaligus kehilangan tarikan nafasnya.

"Dia didalam bukan? Aku ingin menemuinya." Baekhyun berkata dengan air muka dinginnya seperti biasa. Bau Chanyeol yang ia cium jelas menunjukkan bahwa sang alfa ada di ruangannya saat ini. Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi kepulangan Chanyeol setelah menelepon Doyoung. Tentunya setelah telepon terakhir dengan Chanyeol malam itu, sedikitnya Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas tindakannya yang meninggalkan Chanyeol di Hongkong tanpa pemberitahuan. Jadi sekarang dia datang untuk meminta maaf.

"Sepertinya suasana hati tuan Park sedang kurang bagus. Jadiㅡ"

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Taeyong yang terlihat ragu-ragu. "Aku lah penyebab kekesalannya. Jadi biarkan aku masuk dan menyelesaikan masalah kami." Lanjutnya tegas hingga membuat Taeyong terdiam cukup lama untuk berpikir. Saat itu Baekhyun justru berdecak gemas atas respon Taeyong yang lambat dan memutuskan untuk melewati pria Lee itu dan masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol tanpa peduli akan panggilan panik Taeyong yang berusaha mencegahnya masuk kedalam sana.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sejak awal mengetahui kedatangannya karena penciuman Chanyeol sangat peka terhadap baunya. Namun yang ia lihat pria itu justru pura-pura tak peduli dan terus menekuri pekerjaannya diatas meja. Membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Kau akan terus diam atau kita bicara sebagai orang dewasa, bocah?" Ekspresi Baekhyun masih tetap sama; dingin dan bengis.

"Aku sibuk." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menatap Baekhyun sedikitpun hingga Baekhyun menggeram menahan rasa jengkelnya. Dia telah mengorbankan harga dirinya hanya untuk datang berdamai pada sang alfa, namun alfa itu justru menanggapinya dengan kekanakkan hingga menimbulkan perempatan siku-siku di pelipisnya.

"Kau marah."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

Chanyeol nyaris menggebrak meja karena kesal, pada akhirnya ia memusatkan atensinya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan penuh percaya diri seperti Baixian yang seyogianya. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menghela nafas kala sadar bahwa ia seharusnya tidak bersikap demikian pada submisif abadinya itu.

"Ayo bicara."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sibuk." Chanyeol berkata demikian hanya karena ia tahu bahwa keadaan emosinya sedang tidak stabil untuk saat ini. Egonya yang mendominasi sebagai dewa iblis membuatnya takut apabila ia meledak dihadapan Baekhyun dan bertransformasi menjadi Aamon. Itu sangat tak ia harapkan.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku melakukan ini karena terdesak." Tutur Baekhyun hingga mengundang tanya dari Chanyeol. Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun melesat cepat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Dengan paksa ia menangkup rahang Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. Setelahnya ia mengecup bibir lembab Chanyeol tanpa peringatan, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang dapat mengundang candu.

"Apa yangㅡ"

CUP

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menempelkan bibir mereka berdua untuk memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Akuㅡ"

CUP

Lagi, Baekhyun melalukan itu tanpa ragu hingga mata Chanyeol melembut dan menatapnya sayu. Kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol adalah sentuhan dari Baekhyun yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya seberapa marahpun ia.

Sayangnya mimik wajah Baekhyun masihlah sama seperti sebelumnya; datar dan hampa. Seperti seorang aktor yang tak menjiwai perannya.

"Maafkan aku untuk pergi tanpa pamit." Meski begitu, apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun adalah murni tulus dari hatinya yang merasakan perasaan bersalah pada alfanya yang tampan itu. Baekhyun masih menangkup kedua rahang tegas Chanyeol kala pria itu dengan cepat membawa tubuh kecil _mate_ nya untuk duduk diatas meja kerjanya, tak peduli saat tumpukan pekerjaannya yang berharga menjadi terlipat-lipat dan berantakan. Karena yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah Baekhyun seorang.

"Kau tahu caranya meminta maaf ternyata, Xian." Chanyeol tertawa seringan bulu lalu menyatukan kening mereka berdua dengan intim hingga kedua hidung mereka ikut bersentuhan untuk berbagi nafas satu sama lain.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam, membiarkan perasaan mereka yang berbicara satu sama lain hingga Baekhyun terlarut dalam zamrud indah Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi seolah menariknya ke alam bawah sadar hanya untuk melihat tayangan blur yang acak. Dia muak dengan semua yang membuat kepalanya pening itu, jadi ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan berucap "cium aku, Park Chanyeol" kala kilasan-kilasan tak jelas itu kembali menyapa memorinya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menuruti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Maka ia mulai menyatukan kedua belahan bibir mereka, memagutnya lembut dalam hisapan-hisapan yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya melayang bersama jilatan-jilatan sensual yang berasal dari bibir Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun memejam, membiarkan bayangan buram itu mengisi kepalanya tanpa ingin melawan lagi karena mungkin cara yang terbaik untuk menemukan jawabannya adalah dengan diam dan membiarkan semua itu mengalir seperti air.

Saat obsidiannya terpejam, ia melihat banyak daun-daun merah muda yang berguguran disekitarnya disertai pohon-pohon besar yang hanya tinggal batang dan rantingnya saja. Itu terlihat seperti pohon sakura, namun nyatanya bukan. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya tengah berjalan disana dengan sebuah tangan dingin yang besar juga kasar menggenggamnya dengan cara yang teramat lembut seolah tangan kuat itu takut menghancurkannya.

"Kau yakin ingin hidup sebagai pelarian denganku?" Saat suara besar yang sedikit serak itu mengalun ditelinganya, kepalanya menoleh refleks ke samping dan mendapati sebuah wajah yang sangat tak asing baginya, yang sedikit berbeda dari sosok itu adalah rambutnya yang merah menyala seperti api dengan sepasang tanduk serta auranya yang gelap. Jemari yang menggenggam tangannya juga disertai dengan kuku-kuku panjang yang tajam, anehnya kuku itu sama sekali tak melukainya, bahkan meninggalkan sedikit goresan atau rasa perih pun tidak.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Dia bertanya dengan suara lembut yang rasanya belum pernah ia senandungkan selama ia hidup.

"Aku hanya takut kau menyesal dikemudian hari."

"Tak ada kata menyesal atas semua tindakan yang kuambil dengan matang."

"Begitupun denganku, sayangku." Lalu pria berambut merah itu memeluk dan menciumnya mesra tanpa sedikitpun ia tolak. Semua sentuhan itu sangat familiar dan membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Saat ia kembali membuka mata, yang ia temukan adalah sepasang mata indah Chanyeol yang memejam erat; tengah menikmati pagutan bibir diantara mereka berdua dengan tangan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggangnya penuh dominasi.

Chanyeol hebat dalam hal ciuman seolah ia sudah sering melakukannya. Kontak bibir mereka berakhir 13 detik kemudian hingga keduanya saling terengah dengan bibir yang sama-sama merah dan meninggalkan bekas air liur masing-masing.

"Kau agresif hari ini, _baby_." Chanyeol menyeringai seksi, lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Baekhyun hingga _hybrid_ itu menggerakan kepalanya dalam upaya menghindari kemaniakan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun lantas merayap ke pinggul sang submisif dan masuk kedalam kemeja yang lelaki itu kenakan hingga sedikit tersingkap keatas dan mengundang lenguhan indah dari empunya. Baekhyun langsung meremas rambut Chanyeol kala dominan itu mulai meraba area dadanya disertai hisapan-hisapan nakal di perpotongan lehernya yang menjadikan suasana didalam ruangan lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Ngh.. Chanyeol." Lenguhan itu terus berlanjut kala Chanyeol dengan kesadaran penuh mencumbu tubuh Baekhyun tanpa henti bak seorang pria hidung belang di club malam. Bagian bawah Chanyeol yang menyentuh area perut Baekhyun mulai mengeras sejalan dengan desahan tertahan Baekhyun yang benar-benar membuat hormonnya naik seketika. Keempat gigi taringnya yang mulai meruncing bergesekan dengan kulit leher Baekhyun yang lembut seolah hendak menggigitnya. Chanyeol bahkan belum mengklaim Baekhyun dengan gigitannya saat mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kali malam itu karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun saat ini belum siap untuk menjadi miliknya.

Saat jemari besar Chanyeol hendak membuka kaitan kancing celana Baekhyun, suara ketukan di pintu terdengar beberapa kali diikuti oleh suara Doyoung yang menjengkelkan di telinga Chanyeol, "tuan! Maafkan aku, tapi kau tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang karena tuan Park Jung Soo dari Ares Air telah tiba untuk membicarakan pembangunan bandara baru di Bucheon."

Chanyeol menggertakan gigi-gigi serigalanya penuh amarah, kedua tangannya mengepal dan memukul meja hingga Baekhyun tersentak dan memeluk leher Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Tenang, Chanyeol. Bekerjalah dengan benar dan aku janji jika kau menundanya sampai malam ini maka itu akan jadi malam yang hebat." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat dengan tatapannya yang sangat lembut hingga Chanyeol luluh dan mau tak mau menurut pada sang _mate_ meski bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah terbangun dan mengeras.

"Janji adalah janji, Xian Xian."

Baekhyun merapikan bajunya, lalu turun dari meja setelah memberikan satu kecupan terakhir di bibir tebal Chanyeol sebagai bentuk semangat untuk sang dominan.

"Kau alfaku yang hebat. Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar, hm?" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol seperti anak-anak lalu tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu cantik di mata Chanyeol.

"Bayarannya akan sangat mahal di malam ini, Baixian sayang."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka, merapikan dasi Chanyeol yang berantakan dan mengancingkan jas pria itu bak seorang istri yang telaten hingga Chanyeol tersipu dengan senyum yang ia kulum di bibirnya. "Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu di _penthouse_ mu."

"_Call_." Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Mengecup kening Baekhyun penuh sayang sebelum pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebar untuk bertemu dengan CEO sekaligus _founder_ dari Ares Air, Park Jung Soo.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Pangeran, Kal telah kembali." Seseorang datang dengan tergesa padanya sore itu dikala ia tengah berusaha menikmati momen sore harinya bersama secangkir teh yang diseduh dengan hangat.

Namun setelah menerima informasi singkat itu, ketenangannya sirna dan ia bergegas pergi menemui seseorang bernama Kal yang disinyalir telah kembali dari tugasnya. Sayangnya semua itu tak sesuai dengan harapannya, yang ia lihat jutru Kal yang dalam keadaan kacau serta berlumuran darah, bahkan pria itu kepayahan hanya untuk berdiri diatas kedua kakinya saja sehingga ia bersimpuh di lantai seperti seseorang yang tengah sekarat.

"Kal! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Ia ikut bersimpuh dihadapan Kal yang terbatuk-batuk darah, matanya berkilat khawatir dengan siratan amarah saat melihat salah satu anggota rasnya nyaris mati.

"Dewa iblis, Aamon. Dia benar-benar telah bangkit." Kal menjawab dengan susah payah ditengah batukan darahnya yang menyakitkan.

Saat itu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi dengan tangan dan kaki serta leher yang terikat rantai bak hewan didalam sel tahanan kastil yang diduga menjadi tempat persembunyian dewa iblis Aamon di bumi. Ia tertangkap saat tengah menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengintai kegiatan mencurigakan di kastil yang diduga menjadi tempat kebangkitan Aamon oleh Jullius; pangeran ras malaikat. Kal tak bisa melawan 5 iblis sekaligus, terlebih saat itu ada salah satu petinggi yang merupakan tangan kanan Aamon. Hal itu membuatnya tertangkap dengan mudah dan berakhir didalam kurungan besi dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

_**Disana begitu sunyi, mencekam dan dingin hingga ia pikir ia akan mati sebelum bisa melaporkan pada pangeran Jullius bahwa Aamon benar-benar telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.**_

_**Lalu ditengah kesunyian itu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berat juga menakutkan dari arah tangga dengan sebuah siluet besar yang bertanduk menyertai langkah kaki tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat itu, sosok Aamon yang tak jauh berbeda dengan 10.000 tahun silam meski warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Iblis tetaplah iblis bagaimanapun juga.**_

_**"Seekor tikus ternyata." Iblis angkuh yang penuh kesombongan itu berucap tepat didepan jeruji besi yang membatasi mereka berdua. Namun ternyata Aamon bisa melewati jeruji besi itu dengan mudah hingga kini sosok dewa iblis yang menyeramkan itu ada dalam satu sel yang sama dengannya, berjongkok di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam serta aura kelam yang membuatnya sesak dan nyaris mati.**_

_**"Katakan pada pangeranmu yang idiot itu bahwa aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh Angwyn-ku sehelai rambutpun. Jika dia menyentuhnya, maka perjanjian diantara ras kita berakhir dan kalian semua akan mati."**_

"Cepat bawa Kal untuk penyembuhan!" Jullius memberikan perintah dengan tegas setelah penyampaian Kal selesai. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan kemarahan yang menggumpal di benaknya. Aamon benar-benar sudah membuatnya muak, iblis itu telah membuat Angwyn berkhianat pada bangsanya sendiri dan sekarang dia telah membuat salah satu orangnya terluka parah.

Meski ia sangat ingin memerangi Aamon, namun itu tak bisa serta merta ia lakukan mengingat bahwa posisinya hanyalah pangeran ke-3 yang bahkan tak memiliki takhta dan kekuasaan untuk memutuskan. Berperang dengan iblis bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, akan ada banyak darah yang dikorbankan untuk itu namun ia sendiri tak akan membiarkan Aamon mendapatkan Angwyn kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan merebutnya kembali bahkan jika aku harus mati."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat pintu _penthouse_ terbuka dari luar bersamaan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam tempat itu dengan senyum lebar yang ia pertahankan sejak Baekhyun menjanjikan malam yang hebat dengannya.

Begitu memasuki _penthouse_, aroma Baekhyun yang berpadu dengan aroma masakan khas rumahan tercium di indra penciuman Chanyeol. Membuat direktur yang baru saja sampai disana itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri didepan kompor dengan apron hitam yang melindungi pakaiannya dari noda makanan.

Kemeja biru gelapnya tadi siang telah tergantikan dengan kemeja putih serta celana jeans coklat standar hingga tak terlalu memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian dari dalam kopernya yang Chanyeol bawa dari Hongkong hari ini.

"Hey malaikat cantikku. Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu ternyata." Chanyeol datang mendekat, memberikan satu kecupan di pipi sang _mate_ sebelum mengambil botol _yoghurt_ dari dalam lemari pendingin. Namun sebelum Chanyeol sempat meminumnya, Baekhyun lebih dulu berseru seperti gadis cerewet, "minum itu setelah makan malam, Park Chanyeol."

Kelopak mata Chanyeol berkedip beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menyimpan kembali botol _yoghurt_ nya kedalam kulkas, "_yes, mom_" gumam Chanyeol setelahnya hanya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tck. Mandi dan kembali kesini dengan cepat untuk makan malammu, Chanyeol."

"Tapi malam ini sangat dingin, _baby_." Chanyeol setengah merengek.

"Gunakan air hangat, Chanyeol. Jangan seperti anak kecil." Lagi, Baekhyun berdecak tanpa mau mengalihkan perhatian dari masakannya. Di belakang sana Chanyeol tersenyum geli dan menuruti perkataan Baekhyun untuk segera mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Chanyeol kembali ke dapur dengan hanya menggunakan jubah mandi seperti kebiasaannya. Bahkan rambutnya belum sepenuhnya kering hingga lagi-lagi mengundang decakan lidah Baekhyun yang nampak gemas karena kelakuan pria besar itu.

Lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari Chanyeol dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut sang alfa sementara Chanyeol duduk di kursi makan dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Keringkan rambutmu atau kau akan masuk angin."

"Aku _werewolf_, Xian Xian. Mana bisa sakit hanya karena hal seperti itu." Chanyeol mengelak tanpa menghentikan suapannya atas masakan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat pas di lidahnya seolah semua hal dari Baekhyun memanglah berjodoh dengannya, termasuk masakannya.

"Kau tidak makan, hm?" Tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol kini pria itu genggam hingga kegiatannya terhenti.

"Makanan pokok ku darah. Jika terlalu banyak memakan makanan manusia biasanya aku akan muntah."

"Tapi jangan mengeluh lelah saat di ranjang nanti, _okay_?"

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan menjewer telinga lebar alfanya itu dengan penuh rasa kesal sampai Chanyeol meringis dan mengaduh seperti anak kecil.

"Jaga mulutmu itu, bocah."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Xian Xian!"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan makan malamnya lagi sementara ia menyimpan handuk yang kini sedikit basah itu kedalam keranjang cucian.

Saat ia kembali, Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Dan kini pria besar itu menyeringai tampan ke arahnya seolah akan memangsanya saat itu juga, membuat Baekhyun perlahan ragu dan mundur dengan langkah-langkah kaku.

"_Baby I'm preying on you tonight._" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara seraknya yang seksi dan dalam. Pria itu dengan cepat berada di belakangnya dan membawanya kedalam kamar lalu menjatuhkannya di ranjang tanpa basa-basi.

"_You can't hide from me. Because I can smell your scent for miles_." Chanyeol menyeringai lebih dalam. Lantas melepas tali _bathrobe_ nya sampai dada bidang, perut berotot serta selangkangannya terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun yang kini tersudut diatas ranjang seperti kucing kecil.

Dengan gerakan erotis yang sungguh menggoda, Chanyeol menanggalkan _bathrobe_ hitam yang ia kenakan hingga kain malang itu tergeletak diatas lantai tanpa dihiraukan oleh pemiliknya yang kini justru merangkak diatas tempat tidur untuk memangsa _hybrid_ kecilnya yang manis.

"Baumu sangat manis, Baixian." Chanyeol berhasil mengungkung Baekhyun dibawah kuasanya. Lelaki kecil itu hanya menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata yang membelalak lebar-lebar dibawah sana dengan kedua tangan yang Chanyeol cengkeram di samping kepalanya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Kecupan-kecupan ringan yang memabukkan Chanyeol berikan di permukaan wajah Baekhyun dan merambat turun ke lehernya, ia menyesap leher itu kuat-kuat hingga membentuk sebuah tanda merah keunguan yang menjadi jejak kepemilikannya disana.

Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan beralih untuk melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan membuka kaitan celana beserta resletingnya hingga kini Baekhyun nampak sangat menggoda dengan pakaian yang tak lagi terpakai rapi serta posisi terlentang yang pasrah dibawah kuasa sang alfa.

"Katakan siapa aku." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada dominasi untuk memerintah Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil akibat ciumannya.

"Alfa." Jawabnya ditengah cumbuan Chanyeol.

"Katakan siapa pemilikku."

"Aku, kau milikku.. alfaku.. Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai puas atas jawaban _mate_ nya dan menghadiahinya dengan sebuah _kissmark_ tepat di area _nipple_ Baekhyun membuat _hybrid_ itu nyaris menjerit dan meremas seprai yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kau juga milikku, Baekhyun. Hanya milikku. **Baixian-ku.**" Setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan ia tekankan dengan jelas, terlebih saat ia mengucapkan kata 'Baixian-ku' disertai kilatan mata tajam yang berbahaya.

Chanyeol memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan diatas tubuh Baekhyun, beberapa terdapat di area perutnya yang sedikit berotot meski otot itu hanya otot-otot samar yang menambah kesan menggugah pada tubuh Baekhyun sebagai seorang submisif.

Tangan Chanyeol kini menarik celana jeans dan celana dalam milik Baekhyun dalam sekali hentak hingga keduanya terlepas dan menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeras dibawah sana.

"Siapa pemilikmu ini _baby__, _hm?" Dengan sengaja Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengecupi area V line nya serta meremas paha lelaki itu agar Baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan seksinya yang dapat membangkitkan birahi.

Jemari nakal Chanyeol menyentuh tonjolan kecil berwarna coklat di dada Baekhyun dan memainkannya dengan memutar jemarinya serta sesekali mencubit dan menarik-narik tonjolan itu hingga Baekhyun menjerit karenanya.

"Kau.. aku milikmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menahan nafasnya kala Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya diatas area paling privasi miliknya dengan deru nafas panas yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar samar. Chanyeol adalah pemain yang handal.

Kakinya yang lemas kini Chanyeol angkat keatas bahu tegapnya hingga Chanyeol dengan leluasa bisa melihat sekaligus menikmati lubang berkedut milik Baekhyun yang seolah memanggilnya untuk masuk kedalam sana. Baekhyun memang bukan _werewolf_ submisif yang akan mengeluarkan feromon saat rangsangan mulai menguasai tubuhnya, namun Baekhyun jauh lebih menakjubkan dari itu dengan cengkeraman kuat di area masuknya pada kesejatian Chanyeol yang perlahan masuk kesana tanpa peregangan.

"Sakit, sayang?" Zamrud Chanyeol setia menatap bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun kala ia mendorong pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, takut apabila _mate_ nya merasa kesakitan meski ini bukan percintaan pertama mereka.

"Tidak terlalu." Ada banyak rasa sakit yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari ini dan Baekhyun sebagai seorang petarung telah banyak merasakannya hingga rasa sakit ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti baginya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam dengan hentakan pinggulnya hingga sesuatu yang besar didalam sana menabrak dinding tumpul yang memancing desahan demi desahan dari sang submisif.

Ada sebuah rasa kesal dan jengkel dalam hati Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menjilat air liurnya sendiri dengan mengijinkan Chanyeol memilikinya seperti ini. _Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan seleraku adalah anak kecil sepertinya?_ Pertanyaan itu sering meluncur di benaknya, dengan sengaja menabrak warasnya yang hampir hilang karena pesona dan sikap jantan Chanyeol seolah melupakan fakta bahwa usia mereka terpaut 170 tahun lamanya. Ironis.

"Aku ingin mengklaimmu. _Can I_?" Chanyeol menunduk, menumpukan tubuhnya diatas topangan kedua sikutnya yang berada di samping tubuh Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan dorongan-dorongan di pinggulnya yang menjadi sumber kenikmatan duniawi bagi keduanya. Lidahnya tak henti menjilati seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dalam penyatuan mereka sambil menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan. Klaim akan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terikat padanya selamanya, tak peduli seberapa keraspun Baekhyun mencoba melepas klaim itu nanti maka itu tak akan berhasil dan hanya akan menghasilkan kesakitan tiada tara. Jadi Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun yakin dari dalam dirinya sendiri sebelum ia melakukan klaim meski sesungguhnya ia memang tak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun lari darinya sampai kapanpun.

"Kau senang dengan itu?" Suara Baekhyun yang terputus-putus adalah jawaban darinya kala Chanyeol bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan benar dan hanya terus menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk mencari kenikmatan sementara Baekhyun hanya terlentang pasrah dengan gaya submisifnya yang membuat birahi Chanyeol tak pernah padam.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Baekhyun hanya menjadi pasif dan membiarkan Chanyeol menguasainya padahal ia bisa menguasai permainan adalah karena rasa bersalahnya pada sang alfa mengingat bahwa Chanyeol menanggung semua penyiksaan dari masa birahi yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh seorang submisif. Jadi Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol berlaku sesuka hatinya sebagai tebusan atas rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku senang saat kau jadi milikku. Secara permanen." Bibir tebal Chanyeol yang merah mengkilap dengan air liurnya sendiri itu menghisap rahang Baekhyun dan sesekali menggigiti cuping telinga sang pasangan dengan beberapa remasan di bokong Baekhyun serta cubitan pada kedua putingnya.

"Kuharap aku tidak menyesalinya." Gumaman Baekhyun diakhiri dengan ia yang menarik Chanyeol mendekat dan mencium pria diatasnya itu dengan amatir sebagai bentuk penyampaian bahwa ia setuju jika Chanyeol mengklaimnya malam ini sebagai submisif abadi dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Bibir seksi Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian tiba-tiba memutar tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat hingga selangkangannya merasakan sensasi remasan yang berputar didalam tubuh sang _mate_. Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun lebih atas hingga kini Baekhyun menungging dengan Chanyeol yang masih menunggangi tubuhnya seperti seekor kuda jantan.

"Ingatlah bahwa klaim ini berlandaskan hatiku yang selalu mencintaimu, _sweetheart_." Suara serak Chanyeol yang sarat akan birahi berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun sebelum ia memunculkan taring-taringnya dan mulai menghentak pinggulnya cepat tanpa ampun sampai ia membesar didalam Baekhyun yang menjepitnya tanpa ampun. Lalu keempat taring tajamnya yang berada di bagian atas dan bawah giginya itu menggigit leher Baekhyun hingga darah _vampire_nya merembes dari sana diikuti dengan pelepasan pertama Chanyeol didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun menjerit, nyaris seperti lolongan saat rasa panas dan sakit dari lehernya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat jantungnya berdebar keras dan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda setelahnya.

Semua sentuhan Chanyeol, nafasnya, suaranya, bahkan hentakan di bagian bawahnya, semua itu terasa baru dan nyaman. Chanyeol telah mengklaimnya dan sekarang semua yang ia dambakan di dunia ini hanyalah sang alfa. Meski ia belum yakin akan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tetap akan menjadi candunya mulai saat ini.

Mereka berdua telah saling mengklaim satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang mengklaim melalui gigitannya dan Baekhyun yang mengklaim Chanyeol saat ia meminum darah pria itu.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkanmu lagi?" Kecupan dan bisapan di punggungnya kian memanas begitu Chanyeol menyertainya dengan sebuah remasan kecil di dada Baekhhun hanya supaya submisif kecilnya itu menyetujui kelanjutan permainan mereka.

Saat Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malu-malu, Chanyeol tanpa sungkan langsung menghentakkan miliknya kembali pada Baekhyun yang selanjutnya hanya terus mendesah dengan memanggil nama Chanyeol berulang kali, membuat Chanyeol bersemangat dan memberikan permainan terbaiknya untuk sang kekasih.

Jilatan-jilatan Chanyeol yang menggaris tulang punggung Baekhyun kini beralih pada lehernya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah bekas gigitannya agar kulit seputih susu itu bersih dari noda darah.

Hentakkan pinggulnya tak berhenti kala Baekhyun mengalami pelepasan kedua hingga lubang lelaki itu menyempit dan menjepit miliknya didalam sana dengan erotis sampai ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain ikut melepaskan jutaan sel spermanya didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang bisa mengandung, maka bukan hal yang mengejutkan apabila beberapa minggu lagi ia akan mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun mengandung anaknya. Chanyeol tak peduli andai kata Baekhyun hamil sebelum pernikahan mereka berlangsung karena Baekhyun adalah _mate_ nya dan mereka telah saling klaim hingga hubungan mereka tak harus dipertanyakan kembali.

"Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun mengalun parau setelah pergumulan mereka dan hanya menyisakan atmosfer panas serta bau percintaan yang memenuhi seisi kamar. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mendekapnya tanpa perlawanan.

Jemari Baekhyun bermain diatas tangan kekar Chanyeol yang memenjarakannya, menelusuri pahatan tato bergambar monyet yang terdapat di tangan sang alfa sampai kemudian Chanyeol menjawab panggilannya, "ya, sayang? Kenapa, hm?"

Sementara itu Chanyeol justru memainkan jemari tangan kanan Baekhyun serta cincin lamarannya yang melingkar pasti di jari manis Baekhyun.

Di tubuh Baekhyun masih terdapat banyak ruam biru serta 2 tonjolan di belakang tubuhnya, dan Chanyeol tak tahu apakah harus membicarakan itu atau tidak karena ia sendiri tahu pasti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Baekhyun pun tak berusaha mengatakan apapun tentang keadaan tubuhnya yang abnormal.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa tubuhku seperti monster?" Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyinggung masalah itu juga.

"Kau tidak seperti monster, _baby_. Ini hanyalah gejala awal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mungkin lambat laun memang semuanya akan terungkap, "tonjolan ini adalah bakal dari sayapmu, Xian."

"Sayap?" Kepala Baekhyun bergerak untuk menoleh pada Chanyeol yang mendekapnya di belakang sana.

"Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang malaikat." Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun. Matanya memejam erat karena rasa khawatir dan takut akan kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti.

"Cerita konyol apa itu." Namun Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan nyaris tertawa atas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih di kehidupan yang sebelumnya?" Bisikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Reinkarnasi adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dipastikan kebenarannya. Ada atau tidaknya reinkarnasi, tak ada yang tahu. Perkataan Chanyeol memang cukup konyol jika ia berpikir berdasarkan logika. Namun saat melihat kembali kenyataan yang ada, memang banyak hal janggal yang terjadi diantara mereka. Mulai dari _werewolf_ yang memilki _mate_ seorang _vampire_ setengah peri, Chanyeol yang mendapat _mate_ saat baru saja lahir, juga bayangan-bayangan yang seperti kilas balik baginya. Ditambah lagi perasaan familiar yang menghinggapi hatinya sehingga ia sering berpikir bahwa ia pernah mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Tidak.." Baekhyun bergumam samar dengan kepala menggeleng, yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mencoba untuk menolak kenyataan jika seandainya semua itu memang benar adanya, "tidak mungkin." Nada bicara Baekhyun mulai naik dengan ketidakpercayaan serta gelengan kepalanya yang semakin kuat, membuat Chanyeol panik dan memeluknya erat-erat seraya membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk yang lebih kecil.

"Shh, tenang _baby_. Lupakan, lupakan semua jika kau tak ingin mengingatnya." Suara Chanyeol begitu terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan. Namun lagi-lagi itu seperti mantra bagi Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu terlelap dalam tidurnya dan mulai melupakan apa yang baru saja ia perbincangkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Lupakan semua hal yang menyakitimu, Xian. Aku tak apa." Yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ini adalah menekan kebangkitan Baekhyun sebagai Angwyn dan menghilangkan gejalanya, termasuk sepasang tonjolan di punggung lelaki itu. Namun Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu harus dengan cara apa ia melakukannya.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Berapa bulan gue menghilang ya? Wkwk

Lagi ada di titik males ngapa-ngapain dan males bat buat nulis cerita baku. Mager yang berkepanjangan :")

Happy new year ya buat readers gue tercinta

Makasih udah tetep nungguin gue meski gue updatenya udah kaya comeback exo yang lama bat :")

Doain gue biar gak mager terus ya..

Gue butuh supply semangat dari kalian.. dengan kalian menikmati cerita ini aja udah jadi semangat ko buat gue

See you :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****10**

Setelah malam panas diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berubah menjadi pagi hari yang segar, Baekhyun terbangun dalam keadaan melupakan semua obrolan mereka terakhir kali yang menyinggung soal reinkarnasi dan sayap. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melupakan itu dan bahkan ia membuat kiasan seolah ruam biru dan tonjolan tulang di punggung Baekhyun adalah hal yang bukan lagi rahasia diantara mereka sehingga Baekhyun bangun dengan keadaan tanpa beban.

"Sudah bangun Xian, hm?" Dan objek yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika membuka matanya adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol yang berbaring tepat didepan wajahnya dengan sebuah senyum secerah mentari pagi yang menyilaukan mata.

"Jam berapa?" Itu adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun tanyakan saat matanya bahkan belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua hingga kini keduanya saling berbagi suhu tubuh. Chanyeol yang merasakan suhu dingin dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang merasakan kehangatan dari panasnya tubuh Chanyeol.

"6.30 pagi, _baby_." Lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri satu kecupan dari Baekhyun tanpa sempat Baekhyun cegah. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan adalah keahlian Chanyeol. _See your moment_ adalah selogannya setelah menonton film Coco berulang kali. "_Morning kiss_" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Tidak tahu malu adalah nama tengahnya dan mesum adalah marganya.

"Jangan cium-cium. Ini masih pagi." Suara serak Baekhyun yang kesalpun menjadi pemancing ereksinya di pagi hari. Namun ia menahan itu mengingat bahwa malam tadi ia telah mendapatkan kepuasannya berulang kali. Chanyeol tidak ingin apabila Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia adalah pria mesum yang tak bisa jauh-jauh dari kata bersetubuh.

"Cantik sekali." Chanyeol tak mendengarkan peringatan Baekhyun yang bahkan berusaha mendorong dada telanjangnya untuk menjauh. Mengagumi Baekhyun adalah hobinya dan menyentuh Baekhyun adalah kebutuhan pokoknya yang sama pentingnya dengan makan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menyalak.

"Kubilang kau cantik, _mate_ ku." Dan Chanyeol tak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun akan kemarahan Baekhyun yang bisa saja membunuhnya di pagi hari. Perasaannya meledak-ledak pagi ini ketika melihat bekas gigitannya di leher Baekhyun yang artinya ia telah mengklaim Baekhyun dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya bisa menatapnya seumur hidup. _Sistem klaim ini lebih menyenangkan dari saat aku menjadi demon_, Chanyeol bahkan berpikir sedemikian rupa.

"Tapi, Xian. Bukannya kau masih dalam masa hukuman? Bagaimana bisa kau pergi keluar dari rumah?" Chanyeol tentunya masih ingat bahwa Yunho tengah memberikan hukuman pada Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal didalam rumah selama 2 minggu. Baekhyun jelas mengatakan itu sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Hongkong. Dan sekarang masih termasuk masa hukuman Baekhyun.

"Aku menyelinap." Air muka Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak merasa bersalah saat mengucapkannya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya namun juga sedikit bangga karena Baekhyun telah berani melanggar hukuman dari sang ayah hanya untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf, juga untuk 'bersenang-senang'.

"Kau nakal, hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menjawil hidung Baekhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada mendapati kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun telah jatuh ke pelukannya lagi.

"Chan.." kening Baekhyun berkerut kesal, menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya dan menahan pria itu agar tak kembali mempermainkannya, "kau harus pergi bekerja."

"Iya nanti, Xian Xian. Hari ini rapat pemegang saham Wolf Group dan aku akan resmi menjadi direktur dari Wolf Group." Hubungan Chanyeol dan 'ayah'nya memang tidak membaik sejak kejadian itu, namun tak juga memungkiri bahwa Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya anak dalam keluarga Park sehingga mau tak mau Seojoon tetap harus menurunkan jabatannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau aku mengucapkan selamat?" Alis kanan Baekhyun naik dengan skeptis.

"Tidak, aku mau kau memberiku hadiah." Chanyeol menyeringai seperti orang mesum. Lalu mendekat dengan cepat pada Baekhyun dan mencium bibir merah kekasihnya tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka. Suasana pagi ini terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan tanpa adegan-adegan romansa ala pasangan di mabuk cinta.

Kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang kaku berada di dada bidang Chanyeol, masih berusaha untuk mendorong pria yang sayangnya tak mau mengalah dan terus menuntut sebuah balasan atas ciumannya. Chanyeol adalah maniak jika itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Kepala Baekhyun berpaling untuk menghindari serangan Chanyeol dan nada suaranya meninggi saat pria itu terus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. "Chanyeol kau bau, tahu!" Baekhyun tidak bohong saat mengatakan Chanyeol bau karena sesungguhnya mereka sama-sama berbau khas pasca percintaan panas semalam.

"Baiklah, aku mandi." Chanyeol dengan cepat menjauh dan pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan penutup tubuh apapun hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat bongkahan pantat seksi Chanyeol yang naik dan turun secara bergantian saat pria itu berjalan.

"Dasar gila!" Sumpah serapah itu terucap dari bibir Baekhyun dengan keras bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik selimut untuk menutupi matanya dari pemandangan tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang kini menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi dengan sebuah tawa ringan yang sangat indah.

Baekhyun menggerutu dibalik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas dengan pikiran kotor yang bersarang di kepalanya tanpa izin. Chanyeol dan semua tingkah lakunya membuat dia tak bisa lagi berpikir rasional selayaknya Baixian.

Setelah beberapa saat menghabiskan waktunya untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan baju yang semalam ia kenakan sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar. Setidaknya ia juga harus bergegas dan kembali ke rumahnya sebelum Yunho murka akan kepergiannya dari rumah.

"Ah sial! Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?" Baekhyun berkaca didepan wastafel seraya mengacak rambutnya jengah. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol memang tak masuk akal dan membuatnya hilang akal pula.

Sayangnya Baekhyun juga turut melupakan tujuannya untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol mengenai _werewolf_ bertaring racun hidra yang menyerang Joonmyeon tempo lalu.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Malam yang dingin ditengah musim dingin, semua orang akan berpikiran untuk duduk diam di rumah tepat didepan perapian bersama coklat panas dan sebuah cerita malam. Namun malam itu sedikit berbeda, malam itu menjadi malam yang penting bagi para kepala klan _werewolf_ karena akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk pertemuan mereka.

Tempat mereka bertemu adalah didalam sebuah kastil tua di pinggiran kota yang sunyi dan mencekam. Tempat yang gelap, berdebu juga lembab karena dikelilingi oleh pepohonan rimbun yang telah berubah menjadi pohon salju di musim ini.

Tepat jam 12 malam mereka mulai membuka pertemuan secara resmi, dengan 7 singgasana yang ditata seperti lingkaran didalam aula pengap. Masing-masing diisi oleh pemimpin dari 7 klan _werewolf_ yang ada.

Mereka duduk disana dengan aura dingin yang mencekam, hanya ada obor besar ditengah ruangan yang menjadi sumber pencahayaan mereka hingga semua wajah disana tampak menyeramkan dalam remangnya cahaya yang ada.

"Bulan purnama di penghujung tahun ini sudah sangat dekat, saat dimana pergantian ketua klan akan dilaksanakan. Di tahun ini hanya ada 1 klan yang akan melaksanakan pergantian ketua meninjau dari sudah matangnya usia dari penerus, klan Lupus. Silahkan sampaikan mengenai calon penerusmu, Park Seo Joon." Ketua klan Ares, Park Jung Soo, memulai pembicaraan dengan suara dalam yang menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Yang akan menjadi penerusku adalah putra semata wayangku," rahang Seojoon mengeras ketika ia mengatakannya, mengingat fakta bahwa putra yang selama ini ia besarkan dengan sebuah kebanggaan merupakan seorang iblis membuatnya marah dan kecewa, namun tak ada pilihan lain selain menjatuhkan kepemimpinan Lupus padanya karena satu-satunya putranya adalah iblis itu, "Park Chanyeol, usianya 22 tahun saat ini. Dia bekerja sebagai direktur di anak perusahaan Wolf Group; Wolf Manufacturing Company." Seojoon merampungkan ucapannya.

"Apakah bijak menjadikan seorang alfa aneh yang memiliki pasangan seorang penghisap darah untuk menjadi ketua klan?" Suara sinis yang penuh kebencian itu datang dari ketua klan Severania, Yook Sung Jae. Anak yang dikenal arogan itu berbicara tanpa sungkan, tak mempedulikan kepada siapa ia bicara dan di tempat seperti apa dia saat ini.

"Lancang! Kau yang bahkan baru menjadi _grand_ _alpha_ belum genap 1 tahun ini beraninya mengkritik putraku." Seojoon berteriak marah disertai pukulan keras di tangan singgasana yang didudukinya hingga menciptakan suasana tegang yang mulai mengudara didalam atmosfer ruangan.

"Tahan sejenak, tuan Park. Yang dikatakan Sungjae memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bagaimana mungkin kami mempercayai putramu untuk menjadi salah satu petinggi ras kita sedangkan dia sendiri berhubungan dengan musuh bebuyutan kita." Sanggahan selanjutnya keluar dari mulut _grand alpha_ klan Scarab, Ok Taecyeon.

"Jangan ada yang menentangnya!" Seojoon menggertak dengan emosi yang mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia sudah lebih dari tahu siapa Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang bertitel sebagai putranya. Apa yang ia katakan untuk jangan menentang Chanyeol adalah untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri karena Chanyeol bisa saja membunuh mereka semua hanya dalam satu jentikan jari.

"Kupikir kau keterlaluan, Seojoon. Dia memang putramu tapi bukankah itu keterlaluan untuk membelanya seperti itu." Choi Siwon ikut berbicara, dia adalah _grand alpha_ dari klan Pavo yang dikenal dengan banyak keterdiamannya.

"Dia yang akan menjadi _grand alpha_ dari Lupus! Tak ada yang bisa menentang itu!"

"Cukup, tuan-tuan!" Lalu Jungsoo mengetukkan palu sebanyak 4 kali sehingga semua _grand alpha_ disana kembali tenang. "Bagaimana jika kita mendengar pendapat dari _grand alpha _Asklepios dan _grand alpha_ Libra." Jungsoo beralih pada kedua _grand alpha_ yang baru saja ia sebut, yakni Lee Taemin dan Ji Changwook. Semua _werewolf_ tahu bahwa klan Libra memiliki sifat bijak dalam memandang semua hal dan dalam hal mengambil keputusan, sementara itu Lee Taemin dari Asklepios justru terkesan acuh tak acuh pada setiap permasalahan seolah moto hidupnya adalah selama ia merasa nyaman maka ia tak akan peduli pada hal disekitarnya.

Changwook berdeham pelan, lalu berbicara untuk memulai sebagai yang lebih tua dan lebih dewasa daripada Lee Taemin, "dengan siapa Park Chanyeol berhubungan menurutku tidak ada kaitannya dengan ia yang akan menduduki jabatan _grand alpha_ dalam kelompoknya. Chanyeol terlahir dengan tanda phoenix yang luar biasa dan dia terlahir untuk menjadi _grand alpha_. Jadi menurut pandanganku kenapa kita harus mempermasalahkan status _mate_ nya dan membuat kita lebih kesulitan hanya untuk menentukan siapa _grand alpha_ yang akan menggantikannya."

Akhir dari pendapat Changwook disertai oleh suara tawa kecil Taemin yang menunjukkan betapa ia tak menganggap serius pertemuan ini, "apa yang dikatakan paman Ji itu benar. Lagipula kenapa kita terus memusuhi _vampire_? Apa keuntungan yang kita dapatkan dengan itu? Perang dingin ini hanyalah sebuah kebodohan yang sia-sia."

"Lancang sekali perkataanmu itu, anak muda!" Taecyeon menyalak dengan ganas, nyaris melompat dari kursinya sendiri untuk menyerang Taemin karena mulutnya yang tak berfilter.

"Pembicaraanmu terlalu jauh, tuan Lee. Diluar itu pendapatmu dan tuan Ji yang positif atas naiknya Park Chanyeol sebagai _grand alpha_ akan aku terima dengan baik. Sejauh ini yang keberatan dengan itu adalah _grand alpha_ Severania, Pavo dan Scarab. Aku sendiri sebagai _grand alpha_ Ares tidak mempermasalahkan kasus _mate_ Chanyeol. Akan tetapi disini kita sedang berunding. Jadi mengenai mosi tidak setuju dari ketiga klan yang tadi aku sebutkan, apakah sebagai gantinya kalian memiliki saran juga argumen yang kuat untuk melanggar peraturan sakral kita yang menyebutkan bahwa kepemimpinan dalam kelompok diwariskan secara turun-temurun?"

Semuanya terdiam. Sungjae yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan Lupus pun tak bisa berkata-kata. Begitupun dengan Siwon dan Taecyeon yang kehilangan suara mereka.

"Tidak ada? Maka dari itu keputusan sudah ditetapkan bahwa Park Chanyeol akan menjadi _grand alpha_ dari Lupus dan akan di sahkan pada malam bulan purnama terakhir di tahun ini." Ketukan palu sebanyak dua kali terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat Sungjae mendengus kasar dan segera beranjak pergi setelah pertemuan selesai.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Hari ini adalah rapat pemegang saham sekaligus turunnya Seojoon dari jabatan direktur utama Wolf Group yang selanjutnya akan dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Suhu didalam ruangan berpendingin itu kian memanas kala para pemegang saham menyulut api perselisihan dengan bahasan mereka tentang orientasi seksual Chanyeol hingga dewan direksi nampak sedikit ragu pada putra tunggal dari Park itu.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Gosip itu beredar dari para karyawan Wolf ManCom yang melihat secara langsung bagaimana direktur mereka itu melakukan kontak fisik yang cukup intens dengan seorang laki-laki yang beberapa kali pernah mengunjungi kantor perusahaan Wolf ManCom.

Diluar itu Chanyeol dan Seojoon masih tetap tenang. Dalam hati Chanyeol berdecih dan menertawakan kenaifan para manusia itu sehingga mereka memperdebatkan dengan siapa ia menjalin sebuah hubungan. Menggelikan.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan. Telingaku sudah cukup penuh dengan semua ujaran dan hujatan kalian tentangku. Jadi aku akan mengonfirmasi sendiri bahwa kekasihku memang seorang laki-laki. Tapi apakah itu menjadi masalah dengan bagaimana caraku memimpin perusahaan?"

Semua orang didalam ruangan mulai tenang dengan suara berisik dari mulut mereka yang menghilang bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri diatas mimbar dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Bukannya saham Wolf ManCom turun sebanyak 20% setelah gosip tentang orientasi seksualmu menyebar?" Seorang pria tua dengan lantang mengecamnya secara terang-terangan, membuat bisik-bisik tajam terdengar kembali dari beberapa hadirin yang ada hingga Chanyeol nyaris mendengus didepan mikrofon.

"Anda nampaknya hanya memperhatikan tentang menurunnya saham Wolf ManCom tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Saham kembali stabil bahkan naik hanya dalam hitungan hari karena aku telah menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa orientasi seksualku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kredibilitas perusahaan serta kualitas kerjaku." Chanyeol menjawab secara lugas tanpa membiarkan satu orang pun didalam ruangan menganggapnya remeh dan memandangnya risih hanya karena ia adalah seorang homoseksual.

"Jika saham menurun karena permasalahan diluar pekerjaan, maka aku akan menunjukkan sisi positifku dalam pekerjaan dan mengabdi untuk perusahaan. Jadi mari kita melangkah bersama-sama untuk memajukan Wolf Group!"

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Bicaramu sangat berani dan tegas, tuan muda Park. Aku kagum padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa geli dalam hati saat seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di Wolf Group menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyum ramah yang terdengar seperti tengah berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengannya.

Setelah rapat pemegang saham selesai dan Chanyeol resmi menjadi direktur utama dari Wolf Group, pesta yang megah langsung diadakan di kediaman Park Seojoon untuk menyambutnya sebagai wajah baru Wolf Group. Dan kini ia terjebak ditengah pesta sebagai tokoh utama padahal ia sangat ingin menemui Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah sangat ia rindukan meski ini belum genap 24 jam sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Aku belajar dari ayahku." Ujung mata Chanyeol menatap Seojoon yang berada di kejauhan dengan sebuah seringaian kecil yang tersemat di bibirnya.

"Ah, direktur. Perkenalkan, ini adalah putriku, Park Chaeyeon." Pria tua itu sedikit bergeser dan menunjukkan keberadaan putrinya yang bahkan sama sekali tak dilihat oleh Chanyeol karena pria itu sibuk mengecek grafik saham yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Doyoung di ponselnya.

"Halo direktur, namaku Park Chaeyeon. Senang berjumpa dengan anda." Chaeyeon membungkuk sopan padanya dengan sebuah senyum naif yang dapat Chanyeol ketahui langsung makna dibaliknya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Park Chaeyeon." Chanyeol balas tersenyum sebagai formalitas.

Kini Chanyeol ingat bahwa pria yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan maksud lain itu adalah anggota dari klan Asklepios. Tua bangka itu bahkan tak mempedulikan dirinya yang sudah mempunyai _mate_ dan telah saling klaim, terbukti dengan bekas gigitan 2 taring Baekhyun di lehernya.

"Chaeyeon ini 1 tahun lebih muda darimu, direktur Park. Bukankah ia sangat cantik?" Pria tua itu tertawa lebar hingga Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Tentu, dia sangat cantik." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa minat berlebih.

"Meski anda sudah terikat dengan _vampire_ itu. Tapi bukankah kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya? Chaeyeon ini istimewa, dia perempuan alfa satu-satunya dalam keluarga." Lalu pria tua itu mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol dan berbisik samar padanya hingga tangan Chanyeol mengepal setelah mengetahui makna dari 'mencari jalan keluar' untuk memutus ikatannya dengan Baixian; membunuh lelaki itu.

"_Don't you dare touch my boy_!" Chanyeol balas berbisik dengan penekanan dalam setiap suku kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Aura alfanya yang sangat kuat menggeram dengan penuh kemarahan hingga pria tua Park itu termangu dan merasakan sesak yang luar biasa seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata tengah mencekiknya.

"Ayah!" Lalu Chaeyeon begerak panik menahan tubuh ayahnya yang nyaris jatuh karena aura membunuh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tanpa merasa bersalah pergi begitu saja dari sana dan membiarkan dua orang Park itu mengurus masalahnya.

Sampai mati pun ia tak akan pernah sudi melepaskan ikatannya dengan Baekhyun dan tak akan ada satupun yang bisa melepas ikatan mereka kecuali ia sendiri karena ia yang membuat ikatan _mate_ itu.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Hari berikutnya Chanyeol mulai bekerja di Wolf Group dan menjadi pengganti Seojoon untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Chanyeol bahkan membawa serta Doyoung dan Taeyong untuk menjadi sekretarisnya disana tanpa menghiraukan peringatan ayahnya untuk mengambil sekretaris lamanya yang lebih berpengalaman.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" Tungkai Chanyeol melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar kedalam ruangan barunya yang baru saja selesai ditata ulang dengan barang-barang miliknya serta plakat keramik diatas meja yang bertuliskan Direktur Utama Park Chanyeol. Semuanya nampak mahal dan mengkilap, namun Chanyeol tak tertarik dengan semua itu karena semua urusan dekorasi ia serahkan pada sekretarisnya yang lain; Lee Taeyong.

"Untuk hari ini anda tidak mempunyai jadwal formal karena masih terhitung masa penyesuaian. Untuk jadwal nonformal anda memiliki undangan pesta penyambutan direktur utama oleh para karyawan khusus Wolf Group di bar Cheongdam." Doyoung mengalihkan tatapannya dari tablet menuju pada punggung sang tuan yang tengah menghadap kaca seperti kebiasaannya di ruangan kerja lama. "Apakah anda akan menghadirinya?" Kepala Doyoung sedikit maju sebagai refleks dari keingintahuannya dan Chanyeol terdiam sebanyak 10 detik lamanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sekretarisnya.

"Tidak ada telepon dari Baixian?"

"Tidak, tuan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang kesana." Putusnya dengan suara berat yang tedengar tak bersemangat. Baekhyun bukanlah tipikal yang akan mengirimkan pesan atau menelepon hanya untuk melepas rindu, namun tetap saja Chanyeol selalu berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukannya sesekali meski ia tahu itu kekanakkan.

"Baik, tuan. Saya akan menyiapkan segalanya." Doyoung membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum ia pamit meski tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak melihatnya.

Tuannya sudah tak semenderita dulu yang selalu menahan diri, sekarang semuanya lebih baik. Namun ia merasa menjadi tidak lagi banyak berguna untuk sang tuan. Meski begitu tentu saja ia mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk tuannya itu.

Jam 7 lewat 10 malam Chanyeol datang ke bar Cheongdam bersama Doyoung dan Taeyong yang sudah seperti saudara kembar hanya karena mereka terus pergi bersama hampir setiap saat.

Seluruh karyawan menyambutnya di ruangan VIP begitu ia sampai dan menghujaninya dengan banyak ucapan selamat meski sesungguhnya Chanyeol tak butuh itu. Mereka nampak menikmati pesta penyambutannya dan mulai turun ke lantai dansa saat waktu semakin malam. Sementara itu Chanyeol tetap berada di ruangan bersama dua sekretaris yang selalu setia berada 1 meter di belakangnya seperti seorang pengawal.

"Kalian boleh turun dan menikmatinya juga." Chanyeol melirik Taeyong lewat ujung matanya saat lelaki muda itu menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan di tempat duduknya.

"Tidak apa, tuan. Kami akan menemani anda disini."

"Bukan kau Doyoung, tapi Taeyong." Tukasnya saat yang menjawab justru Doyoung.

Lantas Taeyong menatapnya cepat, nampak ragu dan segan untuk meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dengan delikan tajam dari Doyoung yang seolah mengancamnya untuk tetap disana.

"Tak apaㅡ"

"Ini perintah." Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura dominansi alfanya hingga Taeyong bergidik dan membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum keluar dengan langkah terbirit-birit. "Kau harus sedikit menikmati hidup, Kim. Jangan terlalu serius dan selalu berada di dekatku seperti bayangan." Asap rokok membumbung di udara begitu Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut.

"Aku adalah abdimu, tuan. Tentu saja aku harus selalu berada di sampingmu." Kelakar Doyoung yang membuat Chanyeol berdecih setelah menghisap rokoknya.

"Pantas kau belum mendapatkan _mate_."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesetiaanku padamu." Kening Doyoung berkerut jengkel beserta perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya atas gurauan tuannya yang terdengar seperti cemoohan menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Aku permisi ke toilet. Jika terjadi sesuatu tolong kirim telepati padaku, tuan." Doyoung berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari toilet didalam bar.

Kini Chanyeol sendiri disana, masih dengan sebatang rokok dan satu botol sampanye yang menemaninya. Chanyeol duduk dalam diam dengan keadaan yang begitu tenang. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Baekhyun, selalu begitu hingga ia merasa hampir gila karenanya.

Bibirnya sesekali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat mengingat betapa lucu tingkah kekasih hatinya di beberapa waktu dan betapa ia merindukannya setiap saat seperti orang tidak waras.

Mata Chanyeol beralih ke arah pintu masuk saat pintu berdaun ganda itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang belum lama ini ia kenal; Park Chaeyoung. Bahkan Chanyeol baru mengetahui bahwa wanita itu bekerja di perusahaannya.

"Selamat malam, direktur Park. Kita bertemu lagi." Chaeyoung mendekat lalu duduk diatas sofa yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Wanita itu tersenyum getir ketika tak mendapati respon apapun dari Chanyeol. Jadi ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku bekerja sebagai kepala bagian pengiklanan di Wolf Group."

Ujung mata Chanyeol melirik selama 2 detik ke arah Chaeyoung lalu kembali lagi menatap ke depan seolah Chaeyoung adalah sesuatu yang membosankan untuk dilihat. Park Chaeyoung adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan nyaris sempurna, semua pria menginginkannya. Nyaris semua, terkecuali Chanyeol mungkin.

"Biar ku tuangkan sampanye nya untuk anda, direktur." Chaeyoung tersenyum manis, lantas mulai menuangkan cairan sampanye dari dalam botol yang masih penuh itu kedalam gelas piala dihadapan Chanyeol dan gelas miliknya. Kemudian wanita itu mengangkat gelas miliknya dan menatap Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya bersulang, beruntung Chanyeol berbaik hati untuk tak menolak ajakan wanita itu.

Gelas mereka beradu hingga menimbulkan denting yang nyaring diikuti dengan tegukan demi tegukan cairan beralkohol yang memabukkan itu di tenggorokan Chanyeol. Diam-diam mata Chaeyoung melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menenggak minumannya, bibirnya menyeringai kecil dibalik gelas yang hanya menempel di bibirnya itu dan jemarinya bergoyang-goyang diatas paha, menunggu reaksi Chanyeol setelah pria itu meletakkan kembali gelas kosongnya diatas meja.

Mata pria itu mulai memejam erat sesaat kemudian, keningnya berkerut dalam dan alisnya nyaris bertautan saat merasakan perasaan pusing serta panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Selain itu sesuatu dibalik celananya mulai membesar hingga ia merasakan celananya menyempit.

Satu lenguhan keluar dari bibir seksinya bersamaan dengan peluh yang mulai bercucuran, membuat Chaeyoung makin menyeringai dan mendekat pada alfa tampan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, direktur?" Tangan Chaeyoung hendak menyentuh paha Chanyeol saat pria itu tersadar dan menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Matanya melotot tajam dan air mukanya tak lagi terlihat menyenangkan, ada amarah yang besar dibalik raut wajahnya hingga Chaeyoung sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Namun ia tak gentar karena jalannya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Chaeyoung kembali berusaha menyentuh Chanyeol namun pria itu cepat-cepat berdiri diatas kedua kakinya meski agak limbung.

"Duduklah, direktur. Anda tidak terlihat baik." Raut wajah Chaeyoung yang pura-pura khawatir padanya membuat Chanyeol geram dan muak.

"Wanita jalang! Apa yang kau masukkan kedalam minuman itu?" Tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat. Namun Chaeyoung terlihat begitu santai dan ikut berdiri untuk mendekati Chanyeol. "Jangan beraninya kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Chanyeol tak lagi dapat menahan emosinya kala Chaeyoung bertindak bak jalang murahan, lantas ia mendorong Chaeyoung dengan keras hingga wanita berpakaian seksi itu terpental menabrak dinding dengan keras.

Merasa masih belum puas dan belum menerima jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Chanyeol mendekat cepat pada Chaeyoung yang masih terduduk dengan sebuah ringisan.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa yang kau masukkan pada minumanku, sialan?!" Chanyeol berteriak penuh amarah. Tangan besarnya kini berada di leher Chaeyoung dan mencekiknya tanpa peduli jika wanita itu mati.

"Vㅡviagra." Chaeyoung berucap susah payah dengan nafas yang hampir habis.

Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman di leher wanita itu dan menatap Chaeyoung dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat hingga wanita itu terintimidasi.

Mengesampingkan hasratnya yang sangat kuat saat ini, Chanyeol justru malah memunculkan api di tangannya dan membakar habis tubuh Chaeyoung disertai jeritan pedih wanita itu.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kotoran kuku Baixian-ku, wanita jalang!" Lalu dengan itu tubuh Chaeyoung lenyap dilahap oleh api phoenix.

Setelah membunuh wanita itu Chanyeol pergi dari bar tersebut melalui dinding kaca yang ia hancurkan dan melesat secepat mungkin menuju _penthouse_ nya. Rasa panas dari hasrat yang tak terbendung itu membuatnya benar-benar kewalahan. Viagra adalah obat perangsang yang sangat kuat dan meskipun ia adalah _werewolf_ sekalipun ia tak dapat menahan reaksi dari obat itu.

Chanyeol sampai di balkon _penthouse_nya dengan terengah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung berjatuhan di samping wajahnya. Selangkangannya nampak membesar dan bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya karena hasrat yang ia rasakan.

Lantas saat Chanyeol mendongak ia benar-benar terkejut kala mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri didalam _penthouse_nya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau... baik?"

Chanyeol nyaris tergagap, ia berusaha berdiri dengan tegap lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, "tentu." Namun reaksi tubuhnya yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat serta tangannya yang berusaha menutupi daerah selangkangan membuat Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun mendekat, namun Chanyeol bergeser ke arah yang lebih jauh hingga Baekhyun benar-benar mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kau sedang apa disini, _babe_?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik, masih dengan beringsut ke sisi lain ruangan untuk menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu itu hanya pengalihan topik, namun ia tetap menjawab, "aku mengembalikan baju yang dulu kau pinjamkan setelah membuang Armani ku." Jawabnya dengan sedikit sarkasme di ujung kalimat. Chanyeol bahkan belum menepati perkataanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang pria itu buang.

"Ah ya, ganti yang kujanjikan ada di lemari pakaianku. Paling bawah." Namun untuk sekarang Baekhyun tak mempedulikan itu dan hanya berfokus pada Chanyeol yang terlihat makin tidak baik dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau.." kepala Baekhyun meneleng curiga, "birahi?" Tetapi jika itu masa birahi ㅡlagiㅡ maka Chanyeol seharusnya mengeluarkan feromon alfanya. Masa birahi seorang _werewolf_ sangat hebat dan lebih kuat daripada efek obat perangsang. Jika Chanyeol masih bisa menahan untuk berdiri seperti itu maka mungkin saja itu bukan birahi dan efek obat perangsang. _Mungkinkah?_

"Tidak, Xian. Aku baik-baik saja, sayang." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Baekhyun akan berada di _penthouse_ secara kebetulan. Yang ia ingat pagi tadi Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya untuk memenuhi hukuman sang ayah. Baekhyun mungkin dapat menjadi pelampiasan hasratnya yang menggila sekarang, namun baginya Baekhyun tidak berarti seperti itu, jadi ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri karena dipikirannya Baekhyun melakukan persetubuhan yang sudah-sudah hanya karena keterpaksaan. Pikiran negatif.

"Kau tidak baik, bodoh." Baekhyun melesat cepat kearah Chanyeol sebelum pria itu punya waktu untuk menghindar. Lalu menangkup wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hingga ia merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih panas dari biasanya beserta kulitnya yang lembab karena keringat.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan saat merasakan kulit sedingin es milik Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan kulitnya hingga terasa sangat menyejukkan dan membuat birahinya semakin menjadi.

"Siapa yang melalukan ini padamu, hm?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemetar karena rangsangan visual yang ia terima, "alfaku."

Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat Baekhyun mengklaim dirinya melalui ucapan. Namun ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun terus berada di dekatnya karena ia bisa saja lepas kendali dan menyerang lelaki itu tanpa ampun.

"Xian Xian. Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Butuh bantuan, _big guy_?" Alis kiri Baekhyun naik dengan congkak saat melihat area selangkangan Chanyeol membesar, membuatnya terkekeh lucu dan mendorong Chanyeol hingga sampai di kamarnya meski pria itu terus menolak dengan berkata baik-baik saja. "Kau selalu menyimpannya sendiri padahal kau bukan pria lajang yang menyedihkan." Sebagai sentuhan terakhir Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol jatuh terlentang diatas tempat tidur.

"Xian.. aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Kau pasti lelah setelah kemarin malam." Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar serak dan dalam membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar karena reaksi alaminya yang mendamba Chanyeol sebagai dominannya.

"Aku tidak lelah, Chanyeol." Namun Baekhyun tak dapat membiarkan Chanyeol tersiksa lagi dan lagi. Jadi ia benar-benar melakukannya, menyerang Chanyeol hingga pria itu tidak lagi bisa melawan hasratnya yang semakin menggebu dan mendominasi Baekhyun untuk 3 ronde pertama.

Pria itu jatuh di samping Baekhyun dengan posisi kepala yang berada didepan dada Baekhyun setelah pelepasan ketiganya hingga submisif kecilnya itu memeluk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengelus surai putih Chanyeol yang lembut dengan hati-hati seakan takut menyakiti pria besar dalam pelukannya itu.

"Sebenarnya belum." Suara parau Chanyeol sejalan dengan kelelakiannya yang Baekhyun rasakan masih mengeras menyentuh pahanya. Viagra adalah obat perangsang yang bisa mempertahankan ereksi 4-5 jam. Terlebih kondisi tubuh Chanyeol yang bugar karena sering berolahraga pasti membuat pria itu dapat ereksi lebih lama.

Jadi tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol untuk berada di bawahnya dan menunggangi pria itu dengan cara yang ia tahu hingga keduanya kembali terlarut dalam ronde-ronde berikutnya sampai pagi hampir menjelang.

Beruntung Chanyeol dan stamina kudanya masih bertahan hingga selangkangannya mulai tertidur setelah ronde kesekian yang tak mereka ingat.

"Sakit?" Baekhyun kini membiarkan Chanyeol bersandar diperutnya sementara ia duduk dengan punggung yang berada di kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol yang sudah sangat kelelahan membuat fokusnya berkurang sehingga ia pikir Baekhyun melontarkan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Maafkan aku, Xian Xian. Karena aku kau kesakitan."

Lantas Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol hingga sang alfa meringis dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada.

"Bukan aku. Tapi kau. Apakah selangkanganmu sakit?" Entah berapa kali Chanyeol mengeluarkan sperma dan itu pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya dengan intinya yang kini memerah dan untungnya sudah tertidur kembali. Lalu lupakan tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin merasakan hal yang sama karena Baekhyun memilih untuk tak merasakannya.

"Hm.. sedikit ngilu." Bibir Chanyeol sedikit mengerucut saat kepalanya mendongak menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lugu yang membuat _hybrid_ itu tertawa kecil dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Chanyeol bersama sebuah kata, "sembuhlah, alfaku."

Baekhyun menyadari dengan sangat bahwa ia mulai mengasihi alfanya sedikit demi sedikit. Terlebih setelah klaim dari Chanyeol. Semuanya nampak berbeda dengan atmosfer baru yang membuatnya selalu ingin berada didekat sang alfa.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan tetap disini. Dan anggaplah ini sebagai hadiahku atas jabatan barumu. Selamat karena telah menjadi direktur utama, Park Chanyeol."

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Xian Xian. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari Chanyeol sebelum pria itu terlelap dalam dekapan penuh kasih sayang dari submisif kecilnya yang manis.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya selama kurang dari 2 jam sebelum ia turun dari ranjang tepat pukul 6 pagi, membiarkan Chanyeol tetap terlelap diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai perut hingga dada bidangnya terlihat begitu sedap dipandang mata di pagi hari.

Lalu Baekhyun mandi dan mengenakan pakaian Chanyeol untuk selanjutnya pergi ke dapur dan memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan saat suara digit angka yang ditekan di bilah _password_ diikuti dengan suata pintu terbuka membuat ia berjalan ke arah depan dan menemukan Doyoung disana dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Pangeran Baixian?" Kening Doyoung berkerut bingung, "dimana tuan?"

"Dia masih tertidur." Baekhyun kembali ke dapur setelah tahu bahwa yang datang kesana adalah sekretaris Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan Doyoung yang kini mengekorinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Anak kecil tidak usah ingin tahu."

Doyoung mendengus geli setelah jawaban menyebalkan dari _mate_ tuannya. Lantas ia duduk didepan konter dapur dan memperhatikan darah campuran yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang mereka sebut memasak di dapur _penthouse_ tuannya.

"Kenapa tuan masih tertidur? Dia biasanya bangun sangat pagi." Doyoung kembali bersuara dan Baekhyun menjawabnya tanpa berbalik ke arah lelaki itu, "dia hanya lelah."

Raut wajah Doyoung berkerut tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu semalam tuannya bahkan pulang lebih dulu bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Park Chaeyoung tanpa jejak.

"Aku akan membangunkannya." Baekhyun mencuci tangan setelah menyelesaikan masakannya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Chanyeol sebelum suara Doyoung menghentikannya, "tidak usah membangunkannya. Aku akan kembali nanti."

Kepala Baekhyun lantas berputar ke arah Doyoung dengan mimik wajah yang congkak, "apa maksudmu? Aku membangunkannya agar dia sarapan. Kau juga, makanlah disini." Lalu sosok Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan Doyoung di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Hey, Chanyeol. _Big guy. Wake up._" Baekhyun menyentuh punggung bertato Chanyeol yang kini tidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Hng.. aku masih mengantuk, Xian." Jawab Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan mata masih tertutup. Suaranya bahkan terdengar serak dan dalam.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi nanti. Ayo turun dan sarapan, Chanyeol."

"5 _minutes, sweetheart._"

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yang mulai jengkel lantas menarik selimut Chanyeol hingga tubuh telanjang itu nampak di baliknya.

"Dingin, sayang!" Chanyeol balas menggeram dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dengan kaki ditekuk sebagai bentuk reaksi tubuhnya terhadap sengatan cuaca dingin.

"Ayo bangun, pria besar." Tangan Chanyeol Baekhyun raih, lalu ditariknya tangan besar itu hingga sang alfa terduduk diatas ranjang dengan sebuah rengekan kecil dan wajah kantuk serta mata yang setengah terpejam. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, ayo bangun dan sarapan dulu. Ada Doyoung diluar."

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung dengan manja. Dan tanpa mempedulikan rengekan menyebalkan dari alfanya, Baekhyun mengambil kaos dan sebuah celana pendek selutut dari lemari Chanyeol, memakaikannya pada tubuh sang alfa dengan telaten serta sedikit paksaan saat pria itu menolak dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Tapi kau harus makan dulu, Chanyeol." Tangan Baekhyun merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang nampak berantakan, lalu menunduk untuk mengecup wajah Chanyeol dimulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir tebal Chanyeol. "Ayo." Chanyeol berdiri seiring dengan Baekhyun yang menarik tangannya lembut untuk keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur dengan tatapan Doyoung yang terus mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

"Eww. Bau sperma." Doyoung berkomentar dengan mulut tanpa saringannya membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam padanya kala ia tengah mendudukkan Chanyeol diatas kursi makan. Sementara itu Chanyeol yang masih larut dalam rasa kantuknya sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang Doyoung ucapkan.

Baekhyun berdecih pada Doyoung lalu beranjak untuk mengambil makanan yang telah ia buatkan untuk Chanyeol; _omelette_ dan kentang rebus serta roti gandum yang menjadi pembuka. Lantas ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu duduk menghadapnya.

"Buka mulutmu." Baekhyun mengambil satu potong melon dengan garpu lalu menyimpannya didepan mulut Chanyeol, menunggu agar pria itu membuka mulutnya dan beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol melakukannya.

"_Good boy._" Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dalam diam, terlalu bingung mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya seperti apa. Meski dengan mata mengantuk, Chanyeol masih dapat melihat betapa cantiknya Baekhyun pagi ini.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai semua makanan yang Baekhyun siapkan untuk Chanyeol habis dan pria itu perlahan benar-benar sadar dari rasa kantuknya.

Doyoung sendiri hanya menatap mereka dengan ragu, nampak sedikit risih akan interaksi keduanya yang diluar ekspektasi. Tuannya yang garang dan Baixian yang selalu menolak alfa itu, _bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa akur secepat ini?_

"_Sir_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Doyoung mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol dari Baekhyun yang tengah mencuci peralatan makan di wastafel.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Tapi semalam kau pulang lebih dulu bahkan tanpa memberitahuku. Terlebih semalam juga kaca ruangan ditemukan pecah bersama menghilangnya kau dan Ms. Chaeyoung." Doyoung berujar penuh kekhawatiran. Dan diam-diam Baekhyun mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang lelaki itu lontarkan untuk menemukan pelaku pemberian viagra pada Chanyeol malam tadi. "Apakah itu anda?"

"Lalu kenapa? Pihak bar meminta ganti rugi? Berikan saja sebanyak yang mereka minta." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan acuh dan tangan yang mengibas santai seolah uang tak lagi berharga untuknya.

"_Sir_, tolong beritahu aku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa kau birahi lagi?" Mata coklat Doyoung menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh permohonan hingga Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Birahi yang dipaksakan." Bahu Chanyeol menggedik. Ucapannya mengundang sebuah tanya di kepala Doyoung yang kini tengah berpikir tentang maksud dari ucapannya hingga kemudian ia mengerti dan menatap tuannya penuh keterkejutan, "seseorang memberi anda obat perangsang? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hanya ceroboh dan tidak waspada. Lagipula aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertindak sejauh itu." Chanyeol meraih gelas berisi air putih diatas meja konter yang tadi diletakkan Baekhyun lalu meneguknya sampai muatan pada gelas itu tersisa setengahnya saja.

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan Ms. Chaeyoung kan?" Rasa penasaran yang masih membelenggu pikirannya membuat Doyoung terus bertanya tanpa segan. Tentu saja ia penasaran, saat itu dia hanya meninggalkan tuannya sejenak untuk pergi ke kamar kecil, lalu saat kembali keadaan ruangan yang sedikit kacau dan keberadaan tuannya yang tak lagi ada disana membuatnya kalang kabut dan dilanda rasa khawatir. Tapi ternyata semuanya baik-baik saja. Sang tuan yang ia khawatirkan bahkan melalui malamnya dengan panas sementara ia justru bingung semalaman karena tuannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Dengan Xian Xian di pikiranku, mana mungkin aku bisa mengkhianatinya." Sepasang zamrud Chanyeol kembali teralih pada Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat ketika indra penglihatannya menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Maaf karena saya meninggalkan anda semalam, anda jadi berada dalam keadaan yang kacau." Raut wajah Doyoung menggelap karena rasa bersalah yang membayanginya, "tapi apakah kau tahu kemana perginya Ms. Chaeyoung?"

"Aku membunuhnya." Chanyeol bersuara dengan sangat kecil bak bisikan yang tersampaikan lewat hembusan angin di telinga Doyoung.

Tubuh Doyoung menegang kaku, matanya bergetar dengan suara putus-putus yang perlahan keluar dari celah bibirnya, "a-apa? Tu-tuan.."

"Kenapa? _And I'll kill all the families of that bitch._" Chanyeol berucap santai seolah yang diucapkannya bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Kalimat penuh keyakinannya lagi-lagi membuat Doyoung menahan nafas dalam ketegangan. Membunuh sesama _werewolf_ bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Jika Chanyeol benar-benar membunuh Park Chaeyoung dan berencana untuk membunuh seluruh keluarganya maka Chanyeol akan berurusan dengan Asklepios yang notabene nya merupakan klan tempat keluarga itu bernaung. Dan mungkin saja Chanyeol akan dihukum mati oleh para tetua klan.

"_Sir_. Tolong jaga ucapan anda. Anda adalah calon _grand alpha _klan kita."

Chanyeol berdecih terlebih dahulu, "apa peduliku? Siapapun yang berani mengusik _mate_ ku akan mati dengan cara yang sama."

Dan sayangnya Chanyeol masih belum menemukan _timing_ yang tepat untuk membunuh Yook Sungjae serta kawanannya dari klan Severania yang telah berani melukai _mate_ nya dulu. Mereka akan mati dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan, ia pastikan itu.

"Chanyeol, kau akan pergi bekerja?" Untungnya Baekhyun datang dan menghilangkan atmosfer menegangkan diantara Chanyeol dan Doyoung meski Doyoung masih nampak terkejut dengan tubuh kaku tegang.

"Tidak, aku masih lelah, Xian." Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang keras berubah menjadi lebih lembut saat bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Tungkainya kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk _mate_ nya seraya bersandar pada bahu kecil lelaki itu untuk melepas penatnya. Tubuh _vampire_ yang dimiliki Baekhyun begitu kaku dan dingin, namun entah kenapa selalu terasa nyaman untuk ia andalkan disaat lelah bak sebuah obat yang sangat ampuh untuknya pribadi.

"Ayo kembali berbaring." Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggung pria besar yang tengah memeluknya seperti beruang itu sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum itu kepalanya berputar ke arah Doyoung untuk berkata, "ada makanan didalam lemari. Makanlah jika kau ingin."

Doyoung tersentak kaget saat suara Baekhyun menariknya kembali pada realita dari semua hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya mengenai ucapan tuannya tadi, lantas ia menggeleng kecil dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "aku akan pergi untuk mengurus pekerjaan tuan." Lalu Doyoung benar-benar pergi dari _penthouse_ Chanyeol.

"_Sleep well_, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik lembut bak seorang kakak saat Chanyeol menyamankan posisi didalam pelukannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dalam lelapnya saat suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan manis terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

"_Lying beside you, here in the dark_." Baekhyun mulai bersenandung dengan suara lembutnya yang bak malaikat. Tangannya pun ikut mengelus kepala Chanyeol seiring dengan suaranya yang mengalun indah bak lagu pengantar tidur.

"_Feeling your heartbeat with mine._" Bibirnya tersenyum saat menyenandungkan lirik tersebut. Debaran jantungnya dan milik Chanyeol hampir sama cepatnya, bertalu-talu didalam rongga dada masing-masing karena perasaan tak masuk akal yang disebut cinta.

"_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind__?_" Suara Baekhyun terus mengalun disana dengan ritme pelan dan volume yang sama pelannya nyaris seperti bisikan.

Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar saat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan hanya berbaring diam untuk mendengar setiap bait yang Baekhyun lantunkan.

"Cintaku tidak buta, Xian." Komentarnya dengan suara rendah, kepalanya mendongak pada Baekhyun dan menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat hingga Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, "cintaku memandangmu penuh sebagai Baixian. Aku lebih baik tuli daripada buta. Karena buta artinya aku tidak bisa melihat keindahanmu lagi." Ujarnya dengan segenap ketulusan yang ada. Tuhan boleh mengambil semua indranya, asalkan tidak dengan matanya karena hanya dengan itu ia bisa terus memandang Baekhyun meski itu hanya dari kejauhan.

"Kau terbangun karenaku?" Baekhyun menghentikan usapannya di kepala Chanyeol setelah menyadari pria itu tidak lagi tertidur.

"Tidak sama sekali. Suaramu sangat lembut dan cocok untuk menemani lelapku. Aku hanya belum benar-benar tertidur saat mendengarmu bernyanyi." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun kemudian, "berada bersamamu membuatku tak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun bahkan hanya untuk tidur. Keberadaanmu begitu berharga bagiku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi agar kau bisa beristirahat."

"Kau hanya akan membuatku lebih buruk jika meninggalkanku sekarang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku sedang sangat ingin bersamamu di hari liburku."

"Kau tidak libur jika kau lupa. Kau meliburkan diri, Chanyeol."

Lantas Chanyeol terkekeh dengan rasa humor yang menggelitik paru-parunya, "aku kan sakit, sayang."

"Maka dari itu beristirahatlah, dasar keras kepala."

"_Okay, mom._" Sekali lagi Chanyeol tertawa pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan kembali merasakan elusan jemari Baekhyun di kepalanya. Sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan, juga mendebarkan.

Lalu tanpa sadar ia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tepat di pelukan Baekhyun yang sangat nyaman.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Saat mata Chanyeol terbuka kembali setelah tidurnya, ia menemukan dirinya berdiri diatas lantai batu yang tak asing bersama beberapa perabotan seperti ranjang dan nakas serta lemari dari kayu tua. Ini kamarnya di istana neraka. Matanya perlahan memicing saat melihat bayangan kabur yang berdiri didepan sebuah jendela besar dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Lantas saat sosok lelaki itu berbalik, semuanya nampak jelas. Rambutnya putih panjang dan mengenakan pakaian tradisional berwarna putih. Sayangnya itu tak lagi putih, ada banyak noda darah yang berceceran bersumber dari dadanya sampai merembes kebawah. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata layu yang menyedihkan.

"Beraninya kau.." perlahan, tetesan darah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya bak air mata yang menganak sungai di wajah rupawannya. "Beraninya kau mencoba untuk merayuku lagi." Sosok itu bergerak cepat ke arahnya dengan tangan didepan bersiap untuk mencekik lehernya.

Namun sebelum tangan itu berhasil meraih lehernya, Chanyeol terlebih dulu membuka matanya di dunia nyata dengan sebuah kejutan di tubuh yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"_Nightmare_?" Chanyeol mendongak dan ia hampir saja mendorong Baekhyun menjauh darinya kala bayangan berdarah itu mampir di ingatannya. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol sadar bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi hingga ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang sempat tersentak karena pergerakannya untuk kembali mendekat.

"_I've very bad nightmare._" Adunya dengan memeluk tubuh sang _mate_ erat-erat, tak ingin kehilangannya. Mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya terasa begitu nyata dan membuatnya takut untuk kehilangan Baekhyun lagi. _Sampai kapan rasa takut ini akan menghantuiku?_ Chanyeol mulai lelah dengan ujian yang Tuhan berikan. Baekhyun memang disini bersamanya, namun juga terasa begitu jauh dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"_Did you scared_?" Suara Baekhyun melembut. Lelaki kecil itu bahkan perlahan mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang tengah memeluknya erat-erat.

"_No, I'm not scare__d__. I'm not scare__d__ because you're here with me._" Bisikan rendah Chanyeol membuat bibir Baekhyun melengkung, mencetak sebuah senyum tipis yang teramat tipis.

"Yeah, _I'm with you. Just us two_."

"_Just us two_." Chanyeol mengulang apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Matanya memejam beberapa saat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan menyeramkan itu dari memorinya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun. Namun semua itu tak berfungsi seolah bayangan itu adalah salah satu bentuk hukuman untuknya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya penuh kekhawatiran. Sudah puluhan kali kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya sejak Baekhyun mulai berada dalam genggamannya, dan Chanyeol rasa itu sama sekali belum cukup untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun agar tinggal di sisinya. Klaim ini mungkin tak akan ada artinya jika Baekhyun sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Yang Baekhyun takutkan justru adalah saat dimana para tetua menemukan cara untuk memutus ikatan _mate_nya dan Chanyeol. Itu membuatnya selalu ragu untuk berada di samping Chanyeol dulu.

Namun kini ia sudah menyerah untuk melawan hatinya. Meski keadaan ini sungguh janggal, mungkin saja Tuhan tidak sengaja salah menuliskan takdir mereka. Jadi mungkin mencoba berdamai pada keadaan adalah hal yang bagus. Mereka bisa melewatinya bersama. Dan mungkin mereka juga bisa melawan semua orang yang berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka berdua bersama-sama nanti.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara dengungan dari dalam pangkal tenggorokannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Baekhyun tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada paman Joonmyeon?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraannya yang serius tanpa menghentikan jemarinya yang memainkan sejumput rambut Chanyeol yang lepek karena keringat.

Chanyeol sendiri baru ingat perihal yang dibicarakan Luhan tempo lalu saat ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit, tentang Joonmyeon yang diserang oleh _werewolf_ dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang klan mana yang berani menyerang Joonmyeon, adik dari raja _vampire_. Mungkin itu severania yang gila, tapi perasaannya mengatakan bukan.

"Dia mengalami penyerangan oleh _werewolf _kan?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk memastikan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Lalu kini tatapan curiga Baekhyun mengarah padanya tanpa ragu.

"Dokter Lu yang menceritakannya."

Wajah Baekhyun berkerut tidak senang diikuti sebuah dengusan yang secara terang-terangan ia lakukan saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "seberapa dekat sebenarnya kau dengannya?"

"_Jealous_, hm _baby_?" Chanyeol terkekeh, mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun penuh gurau dengan tangannya yang menjawil hidung Baekhyun untuk menggodanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"_Really_, hng? Bagaimana kalau Luhan _hyung_ adalah cinta pertamaku?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat dan Baekhyun bermimik tak peduli akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak peduli. Hatinya tergelitik namun yang terasa bukan geli, melainkan rasa tak nyaman dan sedikit berdenyut nyeri di dadanya.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau bahkan sudah terikat denganku sejak kau lahir." Belanya dengan satu sentilan di dahi Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya seolah Chanyeol adalah seorang adik yang nakal.

"Tapi kau kan selalu mengabaikanku. Jadi tempat bersandarku hanyalah dokter Luhan, dia baik dan selalu mengerti aku. Selain itu dia juga cantik. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin bahwa aku sempat menyukainya dulu saat kecil."

"Itu bukan urusanku." Baekhyun menjawab cepat, tepat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wajahnya nampak tak suka dengan alis menukik sebagai reaksi penolakannya.

"Benar begitu?" Namun Chanyeol yang masih ingin menggoda Baekhyun tetap pada topik itu hingga Baekhyun mendorongnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau minta saja Sehun untuk melepaskan Luhan. Selesai." Baekhyun turun dari ranjang, wajah pucatnya nampak memerah sampai ke telinga dengan urat-urat ketegangan yang muncul di sekitar lehernya.

Tangannya mengepal marah diam-diam dan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan sebuah bantingan pintu tanpa pembelaan apapun dari si pembuat masalah; Park Chanyeol. Pria itu justru hanya diam diatas ranjang dengan sebuah kekehan ringan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat puas tertawa, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan hingga ia menemukan lelaki itu tengah mengenakan jaket yang bahkan baru Chanyeol tahu ada disana.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh kecil kesayangannya itu dalam dekapan posesifnya, mencegah Baekhyun untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendiri meski sebenarnya tadi adalah salahnya karena menggoda Baekhyun begitu berlebihan hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

"Xian Xian.. maafkan aku. Yang tadi hanya bercanda. Luhan _hyung_ bukan cinta pertamaku karena kau tahu jelas siapa pemilik hatiku sejak aku terlahir ke dunia ini." Bukan hanya saat terlahir sebagai Park Chanyeol, namun juga saat tercipta sebagai Aamon.

"Aku hanya senang melihatmu cemburu karena itu artinya kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama meski mungkin itu hanya sedikit. Setidaknya aku lega karena itu." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun tersayat linu mendengarnya juga membuatnya merasa bahwa dia adalah orang terkejam di dunia ini karena telah menyakiti bocah polos itu lebih dari yang ia tahu.

"Maaf, ya? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Janji." Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik saat Chanyeol memutarnya sampai mereka kini berhadapan. "Xian.. kau tidak memaafkanku?" Bibir Chanyeol sedikit mengerucut seperti anak-anak dan Baekhyun menyentil pelan bibirnya karena rasa geli yang tiba-tiba saja menggelitiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu."

"Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal lebih lama kan?"

Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, sangat-sangat tipis sampai Chanyeol tak melihatnya, "kau mendapatkannya."

Dan tanpa peduli pada apapun Chanyeol kembali melepas jaket Baekhyun dan membawa submisif cantiknya itu untuk duduk diatas sofa yang sama dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Tadi kau mau membicarakan apa tentang kejadian yang dialami pamanmu?" Tatapan Chanyeol berubah serius, begitupun dengan atmosfer disana.

"Kau sudah tahu. Dia diserang oleh _werewolf_. Sejauh mana orang itu memberitahumu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat Baekhyun menggunakan kata 'orang itu' tanpa mau menyebutkan nama Luhan. "Dia hanya memberitahuku soal itu."

"_Yi ge_ ingin aku memastikan apakah kau tahu tentang _werewolf_ bertaring racun hidra itu atau tidak."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam setelahnya dengan suasana yang berubah menjadi mencekam, "racun hidra katamu?"

"Paman Joonmyeon digigit oleh _werewolf_ yang taringnya mengandung racun hidra. Itu sebabnya dia tidak pulih dengan cepat."

Ada jeda panjang setelahnya. Racun hidra tentu tak asing lagi baginya, dan dia tahu siapa yang menyimpan racun itu selama puluhan ribu tahun, salah satu dari 5 dewa terkuat di neraka.

"Jika kau tahu sesuatu kau harus mengatakannya." Suara Baekhyun selanjutnya memecah pemikirannya. Lama ia menatap Baekhyun sampai kemudian berdeham kecil, "jika aku tahu ini seharusnya para pemimpin klan lebih tahu, Xian."

"Kenapa lama sekali bagimu untuk mengatakan tidak?" Alis Baekhyun naik dengan skeptis, tatapan tajamnya seolah menelanjangi Chanyeol sampai ke lapisan paling dalam hingga pria itu lagi-lagi berdeham canggung.

"Dan kenapa kau curiga?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring dengan cara yang seksi, jemarinya meraih helaian rambut Baekhyun dan memainkannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun menepisnya karena merasa terganggu.

"Karena kau terlihat mencurigakan."

"Cih.. alasan klise." Chanyeol tertawa kecil disela decihannya dengan mata mendelik main-main. "Sudah kukatakan apa yang kutahu." Kebohongan memang tak bisa dihindarkan dari hubungan mereka. Dan mungkin kebohongan-kebohongan lain akan terus mengikuti mereka selama kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang _demon_ masih tersembunyi dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tak suka kebohongan."

"Aku tahu." _Karena kau tak berubah sejak dulu. _"Kau bisa mempercayai ku, Baekhyun. Hanya teruslah percaya bahwa semua tindakanku selalu didasari oleh sebuah alasan."

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Yohohoho..

Pada gak nyangka yaa gue update secepat ini? Hohohooo

Mood nya 'kebetulan' lagi bagus wkwk. Btw mau ngasih tau aja kalo Jullius itu emang OC, gue gak nemu sosok yang cocok buat jadi Jullius soalnya dia terlalu perfect dalam imajinasi gue awokawok

Dah segitu aja.. sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :v


	11. Chapter 11

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****11**

Semuanya terlihat merah dan panas di tempat itu, _everyday, everytime, always same_. Lahar panas yang mengalir nyaris disetiap garis lintang yang terpampang didepan mata serta tanah gersang yang tandus penuh kehampaan akan membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri. Tempat itu adalah tempat terburuk dan terkutuk yang sangat tak diinginkan oleh makhluk hidup, terkecuali para iblis yang tinggal didalamnya; neraka.

Chanyeol dalam wujud iblisnya berdiri disana, dibawah pohon besar yang tandus tanpa daun. Matanya yang semerah api nampak berkilat tajam tanpa belas kasih kala pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kastil diatas puncak gunung berapi yang terlihat tua nan suram.

Sayap hitamnya mulai terentang dan mengepak kala satu kakinya mendorong tubuhnya dari atas tanah hingga ia mulai melayang dan melesat terbang bak seekor gagak raksasa menuju kastil yang sejak tadi hanya ia pandangi dalam diam.

Ada suara debaman yang cukup keras ketika kakinya kembali menapak diatas lantai jembatan yang menghubungkan bangunan antar kastil.

Semua iblis-iblis kecil disana langsung bersimpuh dan memberikan hormat pada sang dewa iblis kala Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kastil tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kastil seolah itu adalah tempat tinggalnya untuk kemudian menemui seseorang yang duduk diatas singgasana dengan angkuh disertai senyuman lebarnya yang jelas sekali terlihat picik.

"Saudaraku, Aamon. Kau datang juga. Kupikir kau sudah sangat nyaman berada di _cangkang_ barumu hingga lupa siapa kau sebenarnya." Pria diatas singgasana mulai berbicara. Rambutnya berwarna merah kebiruan seperti api dengan mata berwarna senada dan warna kulit yang gelap.

"Kau masih banyak bicara omong kosong." Chanyeol berdesis dengan suara rendahnya yang intimidatif.

"_No speak = no life, right_?" Pria itu menatapnya jenaka, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli dan lanjut bertanya, "racun hidra, pada siapa kau menjualnya?"

"Cih.. jadi kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu."

Chanyeol menggeram dengan tubuhnya yang mulai berapi kala emosinya mulai naik, "kau hanya cukup menjawabnya, Malles."

"Aku kehilangannya. Puas?" Malles, salah satu dewa terkuat neraka selain Aamon, menjawab dengan sama kesalnya, "tak lama setelah kau dan pantat sialanmu itu menghilang dari neraka, aku kehilangan racun yang sudah kujaga sejak puluhan ribu tahun itu dan tak dapat menemukan siapa yang mengambilnya sampai saat ini. Pertanyaanmu membuatku kesal karena mengingatnya kembali, Aamon sialan."

Chanyeol tak bergeming, dia justru membalikkan badan dan pergi tanpa permisi setelah menemukan jawaban yang ia butuhkan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Malles yang menyuruhnya kembali. Lagipula tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap berada di tempat itu lebih lama. Hubungannya dengan dewa-dewa lain yang menguasai neraka tidak berjalan seperti hubungan pertemanan, terkecuali dengan Allus, dewa yang dianggap berada di peringkat paling bawah dalam hal kekuatan diantara mereka berlima. Allus adalah satu-satunya dewa iblis yang bisa dikatakan cukup akrab dengannya meski tak seakrab itu. Tak ada untungnya menjalin hubungan baik diantara para penguasa neraka karena mereka akan saling menjatuhkan tiap kali ada kesempatan.

Namun Allus berbeda, dulu pria itu yang mendekatinya terlebih dulu hingga mereka mulai lebih akrab. Bahkan saat semua menentang hubungan terlarangnya dengan Angwyn, Allus hanya diam tak berkomentar dan membiarkannya menentukan jalannya sendiri.

"Selamat datang kembali, _my Lord_."

Ini adalah kali pertamanya kembali ke kastilnya di neraka sejak kebangkitannya. Selama ini yang ia tinggali adalah kastil sementaranya di tempat manusia. Kini ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat asalnya.

Angwyn tak tinggal disini dulu. Penyebabnya adalah karena Angwyn tak bisa hidup di tempat bersuhu tinggi di dunianya. Untuk itu ia turun ke dunia bawah dan membawa Angwyn hidup disana, meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang dewa neraka demi cinta.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Kau pikir hukuman dariku adalah main-main?"

Baekhyun menurunkan bahunya ketika mendengar suara sang ayah begitu ia memasuki kamar setelah sebelumnya menyelinap melalui balkon secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kepalanya berputar ke belakang dan mendapati ayahnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu balkon dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada.

"Chanyeol lagi, hah?"

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat Yunho berkata dengan telak. Pria 3 anak itu lantas menukikkan alisnya hingga mimik wajahnya terlihat tak menyenangkan untuk saat ini.

"Jangan beralasan karena kalian _mate_ kau bisa melanggar hukumanmu."

"Maaf."

"Dengan ini aku menambah masa hukumanmu menjadi 1 bulan."

"Pa!"

"2 bulan."

"_Alright_! _Alright_! Tolong jangan menjauhkanku dari pekerjaanku." Baekhyun berucap melas, berharap sang ayah mau meringankan hukumannya.

Kemudian Yunho mendengus sangsi, ekspresinya nampak skeptis hingga Baekhyun merasa begitu menyesal telah melanggar peraturan dalam famili untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun.

"Aku bahkan ragu pekerjaan mana yang kau sebutkan itu."

"Maaf atas kebohonganku." Baekhyun berucap cepat saat melihat Yunho hendak meninggalkan kamarnya, membuat pria itu berhenti sejenak tanpa mau berbalik menghadap putra bungsunya yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Maka selesaikan hukumanmu dengan benar."

Yang terakhir Baekhyun dengar dari Yunho kemudian hanyalah suara debaman pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, menyisakan kesendirian dan kesenyapan didalam ruangan yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam perasaan frustasi.

Beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam dalam kesendiriannya sampai suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya diiringi dengan sosok Joonmyeon yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Paman?" Mata Baekhyun melebar sedemikian rupa disertai kedua kakinya yang turut melangkah mendekat pada Joonmyeon dan membantu pria yang berjalan tertatih itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya. "Kau sudah membaik." Lalu Baekhyun memeluk Joonmyeon tanpa ragu saat pria itu telah duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, menepuk-nepuk bahu keponakannya sebelum Baekhyun mengurai pelukan mereka, "Yixing membantu penyembuhanku. Kekuatannya luar biasa."

"Terimakasih karena telah sembuh dengan cepat." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, namun beberapa saat kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh tanya, "apa ada sesuatu yang ingin paman bicarakan denganku?"

"Setelah penyeranganku kemarin.. aku bertemu dengan Boa, dia berkata bahwa ini hanyalah permulaan. Akan ada masalah yang lebih besar daripada _werewolf_ itu."

Mata Baekhyun beralih dari Joonmyeon, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat dengan desiran halus yang membuat hormon adrenalinnya terpacu entah untuk apa.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa cemas padamu, _Xiao_ Xian." Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan meremasnya penuh kekhawatiran. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah _hybrid_ yang keberadaannya merupakan hal yang kontroversial. Mungkin saja ada beberapa pihak yang tak menginginkan keberadaan Baekhyun, atau lebih buruk dari itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, paman Myeon. Kau hanya perlu fokus dan sembuh seperti sediakala atau Yixing akan direbut oleh orang lain." Gurau Baekhyun beserta tawa kecilnya yang manis. Bibirnya tertawa dan melontarkan keceriaan, namun sesungguhnya perkataan Joonmyeon mengganggunya, membuat setitik di hatinya merasa gelisah dan ketakutan.

Ada sesuatu yang salah tentang semua ini.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, namun sayang langit cukup berawan hingga sinar bulan terhalangi oleh awan hitam yang tebal. Malam bulan purnama merupakan waktu bagi para _werewolf_ untuk berburu, namun Chanyeol justru mengartikan kata berburu itu untuk memburu kaumnya sendiri, ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan dengan cepat.

Dia bertranformasi dalam wujud _werewolf_nya yang berbulu putih lalu berlari cepat mengitari jalanan sepi untuk sampai di sebuah perumahan elit di tepi daerah Pyeongchang. Tanpa tahu sopan santun ia menggebrak pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu hingga hancur, membuat para penghuni rumah segera berdatangan dengan raut waspada.

"Park Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah gila?" Pria yang sama-sama menyandar gelar Park itu menatapnya penuh kecam. Siapa yang suka didatangi _werewolf_ alfa ditengah malam.

Lantas Chanyeol menggeram hingga gigi-gigi predatornya nampak siap mencabik siapa saja. Ia lalu bertransformasi kembali menjadi sosok manusia dan menatap keluarga Park itu dengan sombong "satu-satunya hal gila disini adalah kau yang mengirim putri jalangmu itu untuk menggodaku."

Ayah dari Park Chaeyoung itu kemudian membelalakkan matanya penuh keterkejutan, "kau... dimana putriku, sialan?!" Sudah 2 hari Chaeyoung menghilang setelah pesta di bar itu, dan wanita itu sama sekali tak memberi kabar apapun, dia menghilang tanpa jejak, lenyap begitu saja.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya." Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Chanyeol berubah wujud menjadi iblis dan menyerang keluarga Park tanpa belas kasihan, membantai mereka sampai habis dan meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu dari sayapnya untuk menjadi peringatan pada siapapun yang berani berurusan dengannya; _Lord_ Aamon yang terhormat.

"Kau membuatku muak." Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Chanyeol menusukkan kuku jari telunjuknya yang panjang nan tajam ke dada kepala keluarga Park yang sudah tak bernyawa, lantas melempar jasad _werewolf_ itu hingga menghantam pilar bangunan yang kemudian hancur.

Karena _werewolf_ pada hakikatnya merupakan serigala, maka saat matipun mereka akan berubah dalam wujud serigala.

Chanyeol menatap jasad _werewolf_ itu dengan tatapan dinginnya yang sama sekali tak memiliki simpati. Semua orang yang berani memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan cara yang sama.

Hanya satu orang lagi; Yook Seungjae dan kawanannya. Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia membunuh kawanan itu di hari penobatannya sebagai _grand alpha_ Lupus nanti.

Bibir Chanyeol menyeringai puas dengan aura kekejaman, kesepuluh jemarinya yang disertai kuku-kuku tajam bergerak satu sama lain seolah ia tengah meregangkan otot-otot jarinya. Kemudian saat seringaiannya berubah menjadi gelak tawa menyeramkan yang bergema diseluruh penjuru rumah, sayap hitamnya mulai terentang dan mengepak bersama tubuhnya yang mulai terbang di udara, menembus atap rumah hingga hancur dan menghilang dibalik awan hitam diatas langit malam yang mencekam malam itu.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Pukul 1 malam lebih seperempat, tepat saat Chanyeol baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di _penthouse_ nya, seseorang telah lebih dulu berada didalam sana dan menyambutnya dengan sebilah pedang yang terarah tepat padanya.

"Kau tidak tahu sopan santun, ya?" Namun Chanyeol tetap tenang dan justru menyeringai pada si pemegang pedang tanpa takut jika saja orang itu bergerak cepat dan menebas lehernya.

"Sopan santunku tidak berlaku untuk makhluk hina sepertimu." Pria dengan rambut putih serta pakaiannya yang senada berbicara penuh penekanan padanya, membuahkan sebuah decihan dari Chanyeol yang terdengar teramat sangat meremehkan.

"Ya.. kau suci dan aku hina. Anggap saja begitu."

"Kau... menjauh dari Angwyn!" Pegangan pria itu terhadap pedangnya makin mengerat dari waktu ke waktu, seolah ia sangat ingin menebas leher Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"_C'mon_, Jullius. Kita berdua tahu siapa pemilik hatinya. Lagipula dia _mate_ ku sekarang." Tangan Chanyeol bersedekap didepan dada seiring dengan ucapannya yang dipenuhi nada kesombongan.

"_HE IS MINE_!" Jullius menggertak, rahangnya mengeras dengan wajah penuh amarah. Namun sedikitpun Chanyeol tak terpengaruh, pria alfa itu justru tertawa remeh dam mendengus, "apakah kau tidak tahu cara untuk berhenti?"

"Kau mempengaruhinya! Dia bangsa kami, Aamon! Jangan lupa akan hal itu."

Kening Chanyeol mulai berkerut dalam dengan mimik wajah kesal, "aku tak pernah lupa, bajingan." Lalu dia menyerang Jullius dengan cakar serigalanya hingga beradu dengan pedang milik Jullius.

Mereka terlibat baku hantam tanpa mempedulikan dimana saat ini mereka berdiri. Beberapa barang porselen yang menjadi pajangan diatas nakas pun jatuh tak terelakkan hingga berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan tajam.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan api phoenixnya sesekali dan Jullius menahan serangannya dengan perisai biru. Chanyeol mendominasi perkelahian meski ia belum sepenuhnya bertransformasi dalam wujud _demon_. Ia berhasil memukul mundur Jullius hingga pria itu terpojok.

Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinis kala ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusukkan pedang phoenixnya ke dada Jullius. Namun seseorang yang tak terduga justru datang secara tiba-tiba dan menangkis serangannya hingga ia terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

Orang itu membawa Jullius pergi bersamanya dalam hitungan detik hingga Chanyeol menggeram dan membuat api di sekitar tubuhnya berkobar menjilat-jilat bersama kemarahannya.

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOY_, JULLIUS!" Dan suara dari kemarahannya menggelegar ditengah malam itu.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Siang yang cerah dengan salju yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah, pepohonan tak berdaun serta atap-atap bangunan. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat itu dari balik jendela kamarnya bak putri berambut panjang yang dikurung di menara. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak di kaca jendela membentuk pola abstrak dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagu. Kelopaknya turun sebanyak setengah bagian disertai bibir yang sedikit mengerucut bosan.

"_Miss him._" Tanpa sadar ia bergumam dengan bayangan Chanyeol yang terproyeksi dari matanya. 3 hari sudah berlalu sejak ayahnya memutuskan bahwa hukumannya diperpanjang menjadi 2 bulan dan hari yang tersisa adalah sebanyak 57 hari. Terasa sangat buruk baginya.

Niat hati ingin menemui Boa, namun ia tak bisa pergi kemanapun selain wilayah rumahnya karena Yunho telah memasang dinding kamuflase untuk mencegahnya pergi secara diam-diam. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada manusia penyampai pesan itu, tentang kenapa selalu muncul kilasan-kilasan di kepalanya dan siapa itu Aamon serta Angwyn.

Seseorang harus menjawab rasa bingungnya. Lalu ia juga harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya hingga muncul banyak ruam biru dan tonjolan di kedua tulang belikatnya.

Matanya turun kebawah saat melihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini _pink_ masuk melalui gerbang depan dan berhenti tepat di halaman rumahnya. Itu Jung Soojung. Wajahnya mengernyit risau, masih ada sedikit rasa khawatir saat itu menyangkut Soojung mengingat bahwa wanita itu telah membuat warna rambutnya menjadi putih saat terakhir kali mereka pergi.

Jadi dengan pertanyaan didalam kepalanya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai 1 dimana ia mendapati Kris tengah membaca koran dengan kacamata baca yang tersangkut di tulang hidungnya yang tinggi ditemani secangkir coklat panas diatas meja.

"Nona Jung datang kesini. Kau mengundangnya?"

Kepala Kris mendongak begitu suara Baekhyun menyambut keheningan disana dan masuk ke telinganya dengan baik, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menatap hingga Baekhyun mulai jengah dan nyaris pergi sebelum Kris menjawab dengan pasti, "ya." Ujarnya lugas.

Tak lama kemudian Soojung dengan pakaian musim dinginnya sampai disana dan tersenyum riang saat melihat eksistensi Baekhyun. Namun saat matanya menatap ke arah Kris yang juga menatapnya, ia justru mendelik kesal bak musuh bebuyutan dalam 70 tahun terakhir.

"Duduk." Titah Kris seraya melipat korannya dan meletakkan itu diatas meja. "Baek, bisakah kau bawakan teh hangat untuk nona Jung? _Please_."

Baekhyun menatap Kris dan Soojung secara bersamaan, lalu dengan sedikit enggan ia menjawab, "_sure_."

"Langsung saja, aku ingin pertunangan kita dibatalkan." Kris mulai berbicara setelah Baekhyun pergi. Tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa? Kenapa harus kau yang membatalkan pertunangan. Seharusnya akuㅡ"

"Simpan harga diri yang lebih besar daripada payudaramu itu, nona Jung. Tak peduli siapa yang meminta, pertunangan ini harus dibatalkan." Kris menyela dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Soojung sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya hingga wanita itu nampak mematung dengan wajah _shock_.

"Kau.. kau.. kau pikir siapa kau bisa berkata seenaknya?" Nada bicara Soojung mulai meninggi dan Kris tak peduli akan itu.

"Aku ini _gay_, penyuka sesama jenis. Aku lebih suka saat penisku berada di lubang anal pria daripada vagina wanita." Lagi, Kris berucap frontal hingga Soojung menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot jijik.

"Kau..." Bahkan Soojung merasa ia kehilangan kata-katanya untuk sejenak. Jadi ia diam beberapa saat dan menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan keterkejutannya. Setelahnya kembali menatap Kris sinis, "kau bahkan tak pernah berpacaran. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba kau berkata bahwa dirimu penyuka sesama?" Tanya Soojung yang masih enggan percaya. _Gay_ bukanlah hal yang tabu di zaman ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Sehun bahkan bertunangan dengan Luhan yang pada dasarnya terlahir sebagai laki-laki meski wajahnya membuat semua orang ragu.

Dan begitupun Baekhyun yang memiliki takdir seorang laki-laki. Ia pikir Kris adalah satu-satunya keluarga _Lord_ Yunho yang normal. Tapi mengingat bahwa Kris terlahir dari rahim seorang laki-laki sesungguhnya semakin membenarkan bahwa seluruh keluarga _Lord_ Yunho berorientasi seksual seperti itu. Buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, _mademoiselle_ Jung. Aku 'berpacaran' dengan Huang Zitao selama hampir 10 bulan." Meski sebenarnya Kris tak yakin apakah hubungannya dengan Zitao dulu masih bisa disebut seperti itu atau tidak karena yang ia lakukan selama itu hanyalah mengabaikan Zitao dan semua cinta yang pria itu berikan untuknya.

Kening Soojung berkerut dalam bersama keterdiamannya. Tentu ia tahu siapa itu Huang Zitao; model tampan asal negara tetangga yang mulai naik daun setelah menjadi _grand ambassador_ Calvin Klein dan memiliki _image_ pemuda sangar yang seksi. Selain itu Huang Zitao juga merupakan _grand ambassador_ dari perusahaan Lynx beberapa tahun silam. Siapa sangka tipe Kris ternyata seperti itu.

"_Seriously_?"

"Aku tak suka bercanda, nona Jung." Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dengan santai, ia sedikit menyeringai kala kembali menatap Soojung dengan pandangan tidak tertarik, "jadi katakan pada ayahmu bahwa kau ingin pertunangan kita segera dibatalkan. Kau sendiri pasti tidak akan bahagia mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dengan orang yang jelas tidak kau cintai. Bukan begitu, nona Jung?"

Ada jeda panjang setelah pertanyaan Kris yang tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari Soojung. Wanita itu justru diam tak bergeming seperti manekin cantik sampai Baekhyun datang membawakan secangkir teh yang Kris pinta tadi.

Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan cangkir teh itu di atas meja tepat dihadapan Soojung saat wanita itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi tanpa kata dengan langkah-langkah cepat bersama sepatu hak tingginya yang membuat suara gema yang khas saat beradu dengan lantai keramik.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya Soojung duduki hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kakak mengenai kepergian Soojung yang terlihat begitu kesal.

Namun Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak memberikan jawaban apapun pada Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu jengkel seketika. Lalu kemudian Sehun datang dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya disertai pertanyaan, "mau main monopoli?"

Kris dan Baekhyun saling menatap sejenak, dan keduanya tersenyum penuh arti hingga Sehun mengartikan itu sebagai tanda persetujuan, lalu mulai menggelar permainan monopoli kertas yang ia bawa diatas meja dan memulai permainan dengan 3 pemain.

"Camilan untuk kalian, anak-anak." Ditengah permainan yang semakin tidak teratur dengan Kris yang berusaha melakukan kecurangan beberapa kali, Jaejoong datang membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat 3 gelas cairan berwarna merah; darah.

Ini seperti masa lalu dimana mereka bermain bersama selayaknya saudara dan mama mereka yang selalu menyediakan camilan itu. Menyenangkan hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin waktu berhenti untuk sejenak.

"_Fuck you_, Shixun!" Kris mengumpat begitu Sehun menarik pion monopoli Kris hingga terseret sampai ke tanah miliknya yang berharga paling tinggi.

"Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Yifan?" Mata Jaejoong mendelik ketika mendengar ucapan yang tak pantas itu keluar dari mulut putra sulungnya seringan bulu, membuat Kris berdeham dan melanjutkan permainan tanpa kata.

"_Double kill_." Disahuti bisikan Sehun yang dengan sengaja menjadi pemanas alami bagi temperamen Kris saat ini.

Semuanya nampak baik-baik saja sampai Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh diatas karpet bulu yang melapisi lantai disertai sebuah erangan kesakitan yang tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya, mengundang sebuah panik dari Kris dan Sehun juga Jaejoong yang masih ada disana.

Kris langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu untuk berbaring di kamarnya. Peluh sebesar biji jagung bercucuran di wajah Baekhyun yang menutup matanya erat-erat dengan tubuh menggeliat kesakitan.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tak bersikap panik dan menerjemahkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun sampai tangannya gemetaran ketika menyentuh kening Baekhyun dan mengecek denyut nadinya.

"_Xiao_ Xian.. tenanglah. Coba atur nafasmu. Fokus, sayang." Jaejoong mengusap keringat di pelipis Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menegarkan dirinya sendiri dikala melihat sang anak yang lagi-lagi merasakan kesakitan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sementara sang ibu berusaha meredakan rasa sakit Baekhyun, Kris dan Sehun justru berdiri didekat ujung ranjang dengan keterdiaman mereka masing-masing. Sehun berpikir bahwa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah reinkarnasi Angwyn. Diluar semua itu, ia tak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Baekhyun masih berteriak kesakitan kala Jaejoong berusaha menenangkannya. Seolah ia tak dapat mendengar apa-apa, Baekhyun tetap melolong pilu. Tubuhnya berguling diatas ranjang dan mendapatkan posisi tengkurap dengan kaki ditekuk dan wajah yang tenggelam diatas ranjang.

Ada pekikan panjang darinya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu dibalik punggungnya menyembul semakin besar seolah berusaha merangsek keluar dan berhasil merobek pakaian Baekhyun. Semua orang didalan ruangan langsung terkejut begitu melihat sepasang sayap besar berbulu putih keluar dari punggung Baekhyun bak membebaskan diri setelah lama terkurung disana dan berhasil menghancurkan dinding ruang kamar Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun terhenti setelahnya. Lelaki itu tetap diam dalam posisinya dengan nafas terengah dan mata terpejam. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya perlahan menghilang dan ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua sayap di punggungnya bergerak pelan seolah ingin mengepak dan membawa tubuhnya pergi. Jaejoong bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu dan berdiri mematung bersama Sehun dan Kris yang juga sama terkejutnya.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Sesuatu merasuki rongga dadanya dan meremas dengan kejam nuraninya hingga ia merasakan rasa sesak dan sakit yang luar biasa telah melukai perasaannya. Perasaan itu hinggap seketika hingga menguras lelehan air mata yang tak terdefinisi. Baekhyun menangis atas sebab yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Perasaannya hanya ingin seperti itu seolah sesuatu yang telah melukai hatinya begitu dalam itu terhapus dari ingatannya dan hanya meninggalkan luka basah yang tak usai sembuh.

Sayapnya bergerak-gerak pelan saat Baekhyun masih bercucuran air mata. Lalu hilang begitu saja seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa hingga mengejutkan semua orang yang menjadi _audie__nce_ disana.

Setelah sayap besar Baekhyun yang mengejutkan hilang, Jaejoong dengan cepat meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Ia pikir mungkin saja Baekhyun telah mendapatkan kembali ingatan kehidupan masa lalunya saat melihat lelaki itu menangis dengan begitu pilu.

"_Xiao_ Xian?" Panggilnya ragu-ragu seolah sosok yang dipeluknya bukan lagi pemilik dari nama yang ia lantunkan.

"Rasanya sangat sakit. Disini. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa." Baekhyun berbisik resah, memukul-mukul bagian dadanya tanpa menghentikan tangis hingga Jaejoong memeluknya lebih erat dan bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena nyatanya lelaki itu masihlah Baixian-nya, bukan Angwyn atau siapapun itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan akan tetap seperti itu, sayangku." Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya dan mencium kepala Baekhyun berulang-ulang dengan perasaan takut kehilangan yang sangat luar biasa menghantuinya selama ini.

Sementara itu Kris dan Sehun masih berdiri di tempat semula dengan canggung. Sehun sendiri merasakan perasaan iba yang asing saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang semakin kacau dari waktu ke waktu. Dan mungkin tak lama lagi waktu akan menuntut mereka yang tahu mengenai fakta masa lalu Baekhyun untuk memberitahunya semua hal tentang itu. Atau mungkin waktu yang akan memberitahunya sendiri.

Takut. Itulah yang saat ini Sehun rasakan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Jaejoong rasakan, ia merasakan ketakutan akan kehilangan dan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Lebih dari 100 tahun Baekhyun merupakan penyandang gelar adik dalam hidupnya. Dan hal itu mungkin kini terancam dengan fakta tentang keberadaan jiwa reinkarnasi yang Baekhyun bawa.

Jiwa itu semakin jelas terlihat sekarang, seseorang yang luar biasa indah dan bercahaya namun diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam. Sehun kini dapat melihatnya dengan _God Eye_ yang Tuhan karuniakan untuknya.

Angwyn yang terikat benang merah dengan tubuh Baixian kini akan selalu berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan sendu saat ia melihat tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang kepayahan dalam fase adaptasi ini.

Entah apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi di masa lalu pada Angwyn. Sumber informasi yang ada hanya mengatakan bahwa Angwyn dan Aamon terpisah dengan cara yang tragis akibat cinta terlarang yang mereka paksakan. Tak ada yang tau bagaimana sesungguhnya mereka berpisah dan kejadian seperti apa yang membuat Angwyn terlihat begitu bersedih atas eksistensinya sendiri.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Hari telah berganti dan matahari pagi ini bersinar tak secerah biasanya di langit timur seolah malas untuk menampakkan sinarnya lagi. Suara _handle_ pintu yang diputar bersama dengan derit engsel yang mengikutinya terdengar cukup nyaring didalam kamar Baekhyun pagi itu. Namun empunya kamar bahkan hanya terduduk diam diatas ranjang, bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan tatapan kosong yang terarah ke depan. Terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan membuat seisi rumah khawatir karenanya.

Sehun, satu-satunya orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun lantas berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan sepiring buah yang sudah di kupas di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Xian." Sapanya dengan sebuah senyum tipis meski tak ada sedikitpun tanggapan dari Baekhyun seolah jiwanya tak disini. Lantas ia meletakkan piring buah yang ia bawa diatas nakas dan mengecup kening Baekhyun sebagai ucapan selamat paginya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sisi ranjang lainnya dan melihat jiwa Angwyn yang terikat pada jasad Baixian tetap berdiri disana; menatap Baekhyun dengan kesedihan yang mendalam dan sendu tanpa melakukan apapun. Lalu tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke arah balkon dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan pakaian bak bangsawan duduk diatas pagar balkon dan tengah menatap Baekhyun dalam diamnya. Itu bukan arwah, namun juga bukan sosok yang dapat dilihat semua mata. Jadi ia berjalan mendekat ke arah balkon hingga membuat laki-laki itu menatap balik ke arahnya. Air mukanya nampak waspada saat Sehun sudah berdiri diatas balkon dan dengan cepat mencengkeram leher Sehun, mengangkat tubuhnya hingga mereka sampai di atap. Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuh Sehun hingga berbenturan dengan genteng atap yang keras.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" Lelaki itu mencabut pedang dari sarungnya dan menodongkan itu ke arah Sehun hingga Sehun mengerutkan kening dan berdiri seraya mengusap lehernya.

"Siapa kau?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Sehun justru bertanya balik hingga mengundang geraman si rambut putih.

"Kau tak berhak untuk bertanya."

"Aku berhak karena kau baru saja mengawasi adikku diam-diam."

"Adikmu? Cih.. jika kau bisa melihatku itu artinya kau juga bisa melihatnya. Dan kau tahu dia bukan adikmu. Dia Angwyn! Rasku!" Nada bicaranya meninggi dan Sehun kini tau bahwa lelaki itu adalah seseorang yang mengenal Angwyn di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Persetan. Siapapun dia dulu, kini dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kami. Jadi sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini." Angin mulai bertiup kencang saat Sehun berbicara dengan tegas, memancing sebuah kekehan sarkastik dari si rambut putih yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa penuh ejekan.

"Kau mengusirku tapi membiarkan iblis itu berkeliaran didekatnya, hah? _HE __WAS __KILLED HIM_!" Lelaki itu berteriak dengan penuh amarah yang menggebu-gebu sampai Sehun terkejut dan terdiam cukup lama hanya untuk memahami apa yang baru saja lelaki itu utarakan. "Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Angwyn terlihat begitu menderita adalah iblis itu." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir darinya sebelum ia menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan Sehun dan semua pertanyaan rancu di benaknya.

_Siapa yang membunuh siapa?_

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Butiran salju yang berjatuhan ditengah musim dingin itu perlahan mulai berhenti seiring dengan matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, menghasilkan siluet cantik di beberapa tempat sekaligus siluet misterius yang penuh bayangan kematian.

Chanyeol berdiri disana, dibalik dinding berkaca tebal yang ditopang oleh rangka kayu persegi hingga menimbulkan siluet kotak-kotak yang menimpanya. Bukanlah siluet keindahan yang saat ini terlihat, melainkan siluet penuh tanda bahaya yang tak seharusnya didekati siapapun juga.

Ada sebuah botol arak yang terlihat sudah tua dalam genggaman jemari besar Chanyeol kala tungkai pria itu hanya terus berdiri disana dengan satu tangan lainnya yang masuk kedalam saku celana bahan yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Postur tubuhnya saat berdiri terlihat begitu santai, namun tidak dengan aura yang pria itu keluarkan dengan wajah kaku yang ia pasang, membuat seseorang didalam sana cukup tertekan dan terintimidasi karenanya. Namun yang bisa orang itu lakukan hanyalah diam dan menunggu kata yang akan terlontar dari bibir sang penguasa yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak bersuara.

Entah apa yang pria itu lihat diluar jendela tua berkaca usang disana hingga nampak begitu terhanyut dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan berhenti meminum arak tua dalam botol yang digenggamnya sejak beberapa menit ke belakang seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya saat itu.

Rumah tua yang terlihat seolah akan roboh itu adalah saksi bisu pertemuan mereka dan saksi bisu bagaimana pria angkuh itu datang dengan penuh kesombongan dan gaya intimidatifnya yang menunjukkan keangkuhan tiada tara. Tapi itu tak berlanjut lama kala si angkuh mengambil salah satu botol arak dari lemari minuman di sisi kanan ruangan dan menenggaknya tanpa permisi setelah bertukar 'sapa' dengan sang pemilik rumah yang sama sekali nampak tak senang saat mendapati tamunya ternyata adalah pria itu.

"Meskipun kau adalah seorang Dewa, tidak kah ini melanggar hukum alam?" Seseorang di belakang Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara setelah ia cukup muak dengan keterdiaman Chanyeol yang menyiksanya. Aura yang pria itu keluarkan lama-lama membuatnya merasa tercekik dan mungkin saja ia akan mati jika membiarkan itu lebih lama.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, memilih mengabaikan suara parau khas pria tua yang baru saja ia dengar. Yang ia lakukan justru menggoyangkan botol arak yang ia pegang dan menatap hamparan salju di luar jendela.

"Dewi waktu mulai mengembalikan ingatannya. Dan kaumnya perlahan mendekat untuk merebutnya kembali. Jiwanya bahkan sudah membebaskan diri dari belenggu yang dia ciptakan sendiri." Chanyeol berucap tanpa ekspresi. Meski begitu hatinya terasa tercabik setiap saat mengingat bahwa mungkin tak lama lagi Baekhyun akan berada diluar jangkauannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa semua hal sinting yang ia lakukan didasarkan atas nama cinta.

"Jika kau mencintainya, kau akan melepasnya. Kau sudah terobsesi, _God_ Aamon."

Chanyeol berbalik cepat dan melempar botol arak yang dipegangnya ke arah pria tua itu sampai menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan pecah dengan suara khas.

"Tau apa kau tentangku? Tugasmu hanya melakukan seperti yang aku pinta." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum pria angkuh itu pergi dengan kobaran api yang mengelilingi rumah sebagai tanda bahwa rumah itu berada dibawah mantra Aamon sehingga siapapun selain dirinya tak bisa masuk kesana.

Pria tua itu kini hanya sendiri, mata coklatnya yang sayu menatap sebuah lipatan kain diatas meja yang berisi rumput _grasilleouce_. Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara Aamon mendapatkan rumput terlarang itu yang hanya tumbuh didekat tempat tinggal para _angel_. Tindakan Aamon begitu jauh dengan menyuruhnya untuk membuat ramuan penghilang ingatan yang bersifat permanen. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai budak sang iblis selain menuruti apa yang pria itu katakan meski nuraninya menolak.

Angwyn berhak tau apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dan berhak memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Cuaca semakin dingin setiap harinya dengan salju yang menutupi hampir semua bagian negara Korea Selatan. Saat orang-orang menghembuskan nafasnya, ada uap panas yang keluar dari mulut mereka, begitupun dengan yang beberapa saat lalu dilakukan Yunho; menghela nafas entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dengan benak yang memikirkan putra bungsunya.

Lama sekali ia hanya terdiam di ruang kerjanya, duduk di ujung meja dengan berpangku tangan dan sesekali mendesah panjang kala tak menemukan solusi apapun di kepalanya. Lantas dia menghela nafas, lagi, saat kemudian kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ke kamar Baekhyun dengan langkah-langkah tegasnya.

Beberapa ketukan di pintu ia lakukan sebelum memutar handel pintu dan masuk kedalamnya tanpa sungkan. Obsidian hitamnya yang kelam dapat langsung menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun disana, tengah berdiri membelakanginya di balik jendela dengan bahu turun dan nampak murung. Putra kecilnya sudah lebih baik setelah beberapa hari mengurung diri di kamarnya bak orang putus asa. Keterkejutan itu tentu bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Baekhyun seorang, keluarganya juga merasakannya. Yang terlihat paling bersedih adalah Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tentu merasa bersalah atas fakta yang mereka sembunyikan. Sebenarnya mereka ingin berkata dengan sejujurnya hanya saja tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Semua orang tentu takkan percaya begitu saja saat orang lain mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah jiwa reinkarnasi. Tak mudah untuk menjelaskan itu semua dengan rasionalisasi hingga akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tetap bungkam seraya mencari solusi.

"Baixian." Ucapnya untuk menarik atensi si bungsu yang kemudian langsung berbalik dan menatapnya biasa tanpa kata, "mari bicara." Lanjut Yunho, memaksa Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas sofa tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mencabut hukumanmu." Tuturnya kala Baekhyun hanya terus diam dan menunggunya untuk berbicara. Namun tak ada perubahaan ekspresi yang berarti dari lelaki itu kala mendengar pernyataan Yunho yang seharusnya membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

Beberapa saat terlalui dan Baekhyun masih terdiam tanpa kata, membuat Yunho menatapnya penuh iba dengan hembusan nafas berat yang menyertainya. Mata hitamnya menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat saat hatinya meragu. Bagaimanapun mungkin sudah saatnya ia berkata dengan jujur.

Saat melihat kesedihan yang mendalam di mata Baekhyun, Yunho benar-benar tak bisa menahan kebenarannya lebih lama, ia tak bisa terus membiarkan Baekhyun mencaritahu jati dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kebingungan sementara sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi ia membuang pandangannya dari Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kebingungan setelah kejadian itu. Aku tahu mungkin yang akan aku katakan adalah sebuah hal yang sulit diterima akal sehat. Tapi melihat keadaanmu sekarang membuat hati nuraniku sebagai seorang ayah terketuk," awal pembicaraan Yunho membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya tertarik dan menatap sang ayah lekat, "kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Angwyn, seorang Jenderal Perang bangsa malaikat." Lanjutnya hingga mata Baekhyun semakin lekat menatapnya dengan sedikit getaran disana. Lantas Yunho menengadahkan tangannya dan sebuah kotak hitam besar yang panjang muncul diatasnya bak sebuah kotak penyimpanan biola.

Yunho meletakkan itu diatas meja tepat di hadapan Baekhyun kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan meski ragu. "Mungkin kau sudah melupakannya, tapi saat kau kecil, seorang Dewa iblis datang menemuimu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia meninggalkan ini dan menandaimu sebagai miliknya." Lantas Yunho mengeluarkan bulu hitam panjang yang besar dari dalam kotak, seperti bulu burung gagak namun berukuran jauh lebih besar. Bulu itu membawa aura gelap yang sangat mendominasi hingga ruangan terasa sesak dan dingin. "Aku tak tahu kenapa dia menginginkanmu sampai kemudian kau terikat sebagai _mate_ Park Chanyeol. Aku mencari tahu dan akhirnya mengetahui fakta bahwa kau dan Chanyeol adalah jiwa reinkarnasi. Angwyn dan Aamon. Chanyeol adalah Dewa iblis itu, _demon_ yang meninggalkan bulu sayapnya sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah miliknya."

Air muka Baekhyun terlihat memucat dan terkejut. Matanya bergetar penuh kejut dan kedua tangannya mengepal karena rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya tanpa ragu saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol, alfanya, adalah seorang reinkarnasi _demon_ dan ia yang merupakan reinkarnasi seorang malaikat.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

_**Saat itu adalah musim panas, saat yang tepat untuk pergi berkemah di tengah hutan dan berburu. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya, berkemah di tengah hutan rimba atas kemauan si kecil Baixian yang sangat aktif.**_

_**"Kris! Sehun! Ayo bermain petak umpet" Baekhyun kecil menarik tangan Kris yang berada di dekatnya, sementara itu Sehun yang tengah menyusun kayu untuk api unggun bersama sang ayah hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah gelengan enggan.**_

_**"Kau bermain bersama Kris saja, Xian." Tukasnya.**_

_**"Kris?" Baekhyun beralih menatap Kris penuh permohonan hingga Kris terkekeh dan tak kuasa untuk menolak ajakan sang adik.**_

_**"Ayo, jagoan kecil." Kris mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke atas pundaknya dan membawa si kecil itu berlari bersama gelak tawa yang menyertainya.**_

_**"Jangan membawanya pergi terlalu jauh, Yifan!" Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka kemudian berteriak untuk memperingati si sulung agar bertanggung jawab atas adiknya dan disahuti dengan kesanggupan dari vampire dewasa itu.**_

_**"Karena kau yang mengajak bermain, jadi kau yang jaga." Kris menurunkan Baekhyun dari pundaknya saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berkemah. Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan Kris dengan penuh semangat serta senyum lebarnya, lalu dia berlari menuju sebuah pohon besar didekatnya dan mulai berhitung hingga Kris terkikik geli dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.**_

_**Setelah Baekhyun berhitung sampai hitungan ke-20, hybrid kecil itu kemudian berbalik dan melihat ke sekitarnya, begitu sunyi dan sepi. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan beberapa langkah lalu kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung.**_

_**Meski begitu ia tetap berjalan untuk mencari Kris. Sayangnya ia berjalan ke arah yang salah dengan tempat Kris bersembunyi hingga ia semakin jauh dari Kris.**_

_**Beberapa menit kakinya terus melangkah seraya memanggil-manggil nama Kris. Dan ia mulai ketakutan saat yang ditemuinya hanyalah hutan yang semakin lebat dan gelap.**_

_**"Kris!" Suara kecilnya berteriak, "Kris! Where are you?" Namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kris karena jarak mereka semakin menjauh.**_

_**Bibirnya melengkung putus asa dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat tak juga menemukan sang kakak. Usianya baru menginjak tahun ke 5 saat itu, dan ia sangat ketakutan saat ia sendirian di tengah hutan belantara tanpa tahu jalan pulang.**_

_**Baekhyun nyaris saja menangis disana jika saja tak ada sebuah sapa yang menghalau tangisnya. "Hei." Sapaan itu terdengar di belakangnya hingga ia berbalik dan mendapati sesosok makhluk besar yang asing di matanya. Besar, bertanduk, bola matanya seperti ular, dan ada sebuah sayap hitam terlipat di punggungnya.**_

_**"Who are you?" Bibir kecilnya menyapa lugu dengan kepala miring dan sorot mata penasaran yang menggemaskan, membuat sosok tinggi itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tampan.**_

_**"I'm your destiny, Baixian." Suaranya yang dalam nyaris seperti bisikan di telinga Baekhyun. Namun hybrid kecil itu masih menelengkan kepalanya penuh kebingungan dengan jari telunjuk kecilnya yang berada di dagu disertai raut wajah berpikir.**_

_**"Destiny? Like Papa Yunho and Mama Jaejoong?" Tanyanya polos dengan obsidian yang menatap makhluk tampan itu penuh binar.**_

_**"Yea, just like that. Apa kau senang?" Makhluk bertanduk itu, Aamon, menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat dengan seringai yang tak luntur di bibirnya.**_

_**"Tapi aku masih kecil. Mama bilang Kris bahkan belum cukup dewasa untuk menikah." Kepala kecil Baekhyun bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, memikirkan pertanyaan dari makhluk asing di depannya tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya.**_

_**"Maka dari itu aku akan kembali saat kau sudah dewasa. Setuju?" Aamon berjongkong dengan salah satu kaki kuatnya, tangannya terulur ke arah Baekhyun dan si kecil menyambutnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hati polosnya yang berkata bahwa sosok menyeramkan didepannya tidak akan menyakitinya.**_

_**"Kenapa kau sangat besar? Kau bahkan lebih besar dari Kris yang seperti raksasa. Dan kenapa kau bertanduk? Kenapa kau memiliki sayap?"**_

_**Aamon terkekeh atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuknya, begitu polos dan penuh keingintahuan. Tangan besarnya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang sangat kecil dengan lembut seolah takut menyakitinya dan menarik anak itu untuk mendekat padanya.**_

_**"Di dunia ini ada banyak makhluk yang berbeda, kau tahu itu, bukan? Dan aku adalah salah satunya." Jawab Chanyeol lembut, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar si kecil Baekhyun mengerti. Dan anak yang memang terlahir dengan kelebihan kapasitas otak itu mengangguk semangat seraya memainkan satu tangannya yang tak di genggam Aamon diatas lutut sang iblis yang tengah berlutut didepannya.**_

_**"Jadi kau tinggal dimana?"**_

_**"Dunia bawah."**_

_**Kembali Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, matanya berkedip-kedip cepat lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali merecoki Aamon dengan suara kecilnya, "bolehkah aku kesana? Apa disana menyenangkan?"**_

_**"No, baby. Disana sangat panas."**_

_**Lantas si kecil merengek dengan bibir mengerucut karena merasa di tolak, kakinya menghentak-hentak di tanah dan menatap Aamon kesal.**_

_**"Aku suka panas. Karena kulitku sangat dingin. Kau juga berkulit dingin. Apa kau sejenis vampire? Mama bilang kulitku dingin karena membutuhkan banyak pelukan. Apa kau juga membutuhkan banyak pelukan?" Suasana hati Baekhyun berubah begitu cepat saat ia kembali berbicara ini dan itu seolah makhluk didepannya bukanlah orang asing baginya.**_

_**"Yes. I need more hug from you." Aamon tersenyum kecil, bukan lagi sebuah seringai seperti sebelumnya hingga membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh raksasa berotot keras itu tanpa sungkan. Hanya sebuah pelukan polos khas anak-anak.**_

_**"Mama bilang pelukan dapat memperbaiki suasana hati. Jadi apa suasana hatimu baik, tuan?"**_

_**"Tentu saja." Aamon menjauhkan tubuh kecil itu dari pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam dan tulus. Ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir hybrid itu yang menjadi ciuman pertama Baekhyun yang tak ia ingat ketika beranjak dewasa. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari ciuman itu bagaikan klaim dari sang iblis yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkencan dengan siapapun selain dirinya di masa depan karena orang lain tanpa sadar akan melihat Baekhyun sebagai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih.**_

_**"Apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah milikku."**_

_**"Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi milikmu sementara aku tidak tahu siapa kau?" Bibir kecil yang semanis stroberi itu kembali berceloteh protes bak orang dewasa dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.**_

_**"BAEKHYUN!"**_

_**Sebelum Aamon sempat mengatakan siapa dia, suara seseorang di kejauhan yang memanggil nama Baekhyun lebih dulu terdengar hingga menarik atensi si kecil yang menatap penuh harap.**_

_**Ketika Kris dan Yunho sampai disana, Aamon meninggalkan bulu sayapnya di dekat kaki Baekhyun kemudian menghilang tanpa sempat Baekhyun sadari.**_

_**"Papa! Kris!" Pekiknya penuh kegembiraan membuat kepanikan Yunho dan Kris sedikitnya berkurang. Dengan cepat Yunho berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh kecil putra bungsunya itu penuh kekhawatiran.**_

_**"Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian, Xian? Kau membuat papa takut."**_

_**"Aku tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang yang menemaniku." Baekhyun melepas pelukan Yunho dan menatap sang ayah dengan begitu ceria, "dia**__**ㅡ**__**" kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk menunjukkan siapa yang ia maksud namun ia tak menemukan siapapun disana selain kekosongan yang hampa.**_

_**Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan keningnya berkerut dalam sebelum ia menemukan sehelai bulu hitam yang besar di dekat kaki Baekhyun. Lantas ia menggendong Baekhyun dengan cepat dan menyerahkan si bungsu itu ke tangan Kris seraya menyuruh si sulung untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali ke perkemahan dengan cepat.**_

_**Sementara itu dia masih disana dan mengambil sehelai bulu demon yang baru saja ditinggalkan pemiliknya, membuat Yunho dilanda ketakutan akan hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa putranya.**_

_**Dan sejak saat itu Yunho menyimpan sehelai bulu itu meski penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran akan nasib putranya di masa yang akan datang.**_

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Baekhyun terbangun keesokan harinya dengan posisi terduduk dalam suasana mencekam yang ia ciptakan sendiri didalam kamarnya. Mimpi yang datang semalam membuatnya sedikit mengingat sesuatu dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi. Kilasan itu berhubungan dengan apa yang ayahnya ceritakan di hari sebelumnya; tentang _God_ Aamon yang menemuinya dan menandainya sebagai takdirnya.

_**"I'm your destiny, Baixian." **_Suara dan aksen yang unik itu masih melekat di ingatannya. Suara yang familiar namun dengan aksen yang belum pernah ia dengar. Suara itu memang milik Chanyeol, dan hal itu menguatkan fakta tentang Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang dewa iblis.

Jika dia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang reinkarnasi, _bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, lantas bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks sejenak. Kenyataan yang datang secara bertubi-tubi membuatnya bingung dan merasa bodoh. Bagaimanapun ia tak mempercayai reinkarnasi karena yang ia yakini selama ini bahwa kehidupan hanya terjadi 1 kali, dan setelahnya adalah masa balasan dimana semua perbuatan mereka di dunia akan dibalas dengan hukuman atau hal yang indah.

Tapi ia melihat sendiri bagaimana wujud mengerikan sang dewa iblis yang menemuinya. Kejadian itu sudah lewat 100 tahun lebih jadi wajar ia tak mengingatnya terlebih saat itu ia masih sangat kecil dan memiliki ingatan transisi yang rentan.

Jadi mungkin bukanlah sebuah kebetulan ia terikat dengan Chanyeol yang berbeda ras. Aamon menemuinya dalam wujud iblis kala itu dan Chanyeol sebagai _werewolf_ belum terlahir. Maka artinya benang merah diantara mereka mungkin tercipta bukan karena 'kesalahan Tuhan' tapi karena kesengajaan.

Suara ketukan pintu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya, membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu dan menyadari bahwa yang berdiri di baliknya merupakan sang ibu. Lantas ia menyerukan masuk dan Jaejoong muncul dari sana dengan sebuah nampan yang membawa gelas berisi darah.

Jaejoong tersenyum begitu lembut padanya, membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya merasa tenang dan terlupa akan rasa kekhawatirannya. Saat sang ibu duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya, Baekhyun sedikit bergeser untuk memberikan ruang dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Sudah 2 hari kau tidak makan. Jadi makanlah." Jaejoong menyerahkan gelasnya pada Baekhyun dan lelaki itu menerimanya tanpa kata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Xian?" Sang ibu bertanya ketika gelas yang di genggam Baekhyun sudah kosong. Baekhyun meletakkan itu diatas meja lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis yang khas.

"Tubuhku baik. Tapi pikiranku tidak. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku bingung. Kenyataan yang sulit diterima akal sehat ini membuatku tidak ingin mempercayainya."

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih, matanya terlihat sayu dan pria itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, "maafkan kami, Xian. Semuanya salah Mama dan Papa. Kami tak memberitahumu sejak awal karena terlalu takut kehilanganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya samar saat mendengar respon Jaejoong, kepalanya menggeleng sesaat disertai remasan pelan pada jemari Jaejoong yang menggenggamnya, "mama dan papa tidak salah apa-apa. Bahkan kelahiranku yang berbeda pun bukan salah kalian. Aku terlahir berbeda karena mungkin sejak awal aku memang bukan murni bagian dari kalian. Dan apapun yang terjadi tak akan merubah fakta bahwa kalian adalah orang tuaku. Reinkarnasi atau apapun itu hanyalah kehidupan di masa lalu. Sementara orang yang saat ini berada didepanmu adalah Baixian, putramu, Ma."

Air mata Jaejoong berjatuhan kala mendengar tutur kata Baekhyun yang begitu lembut, begitu menyentuh hatinya dan menghapuskan segala pikiran buruknya selama ini bahwa Baekhyun mungkin akan meninggalkannya kala ia tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya bingung, bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi dan kenapa aku juga Chanyeol bereinkarnasi sementara malaikat dan iblis adalah lambang keabadian yang netral."

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Xian. Boa bahkan tidak menyampaikannya dengan rinci hingga itu masih menjadi teka-teki."

_Benar, penyampai pesan itu pasti tahu sesuatu._

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Kegelisahan semakin menggerogoti Chanyeol dari hari ke hari. Hampir setiap hari ia hanya berdiri dibalik dinding kaca ruangannya tanpa melakukan apapun sampai Doyoung lelah untuk sekedar mengingatkan sang tuan bahwa ada pekerjaan yang harus pria itu selesaikan.

Namun punggung tegapnya tak jua bergeming dan terus seperti itu seolah beban hidup yang sangat berat tengah ia pikul di pundaknya.

Dinding kaca yang terhalang oleh beberapa pilar yang sengaja di desain secara diagonal membuat cahaya yang masuk kedalam ruangan terbatas dan hanya menimbulkan nuansa remang yang mencekam beberapa hari ini.

Chanyeol menelantarkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pimpinan tertinggi dari Wolf Group dan membuat Doyoung kewalahan dengan semua itu.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih tetap tenggelam dalam kegelisahannya tentang Baekhyun seraya harap-harap cemas dengan ramuan yang sampai saat ini belum juga tuntas dikerjakan. Jiwa Angwyn telah terbebas dari belenggunya, dan hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Baekhyun akan mengingat semuanya. Semua hal yang tak seharusnya ia ingat.

Saat penciumannya menangkap aroma Baekhyun di sekitarnya, tubuh Chanyeol berbalik bersamaan dengan pintu ruangannya yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tegas. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut yang terlihat bodoh sampai kemudian Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah sang alfa demi menarik kewarasan pria itu kembali.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tak senang melihatku?" Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dengan luwes tanpa henti menatap Chanyeol yang nampak kikuk.

Kening alfa itu berkerut sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelum menepisnya dengan sebuah kalimat bantahan, "tidak pernah sekalipun."

Chanyeol menghilangkan seluruh kekhawatirannya untuk saat ini karena kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah kekasih hatinya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari belakangan. Lantas kaki jenjangnya berjalan mengitari meja dan berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan tampilan yang tampan dan menarik sang kekasih kedalam pelukannya tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa ragu, mendekap yang lebih kecil tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol cukup bahagia. Bahagianya begitu sederhana karena ia mencintai Baekhyun tanpa syarat.

Lain Chanyeol, lain lagi dengan Baekhyun yang masih diam membeku begitu Chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat seolah takut ia pergi. Pelukan itu masih terasa sama seperti pelukan-pelukan sebelumnya. Dan masih terasa familiar di ingatannya. Kini semua rasa familiar itu terjawab, karena mereka memiliki ikatan sebelumnya.

Tangannya mulai naik ke bahu pria besar itu dan mengelusnya secara perlahan, memberikan ketenangan untuk pria yang entah kenapa nampak sangat gelisah itu. Auranya bahkan cukup suram saat ia pertama kali masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Xian Xian." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kala Chanyeol mengecup dalam puncak kepalanya bak anak-anak.

"Tapi aku tidak."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah masamnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengulum senyum karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa tapi. Jadi tak masalah bagiku jika masalah rindu pun hanya aku yang merasakannya." Ujarnya dengan kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata zamrudnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa begitu serius?" Senyuman Baekhyun terpancar begitu lembut hingga menyentuh relung hati Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Perasaan hangat saat tangan lembut itu menyentuhnya membuat Chanyeol tenang dan ikut tersenyum sebagaimana yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Hanya rindu." Pria itu berbisik kecil di telinga sang _mate_, membiarkan jemari pasangannya bermain diatas permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Doyoung meneleponku semalam, mengatakan bahwa kau tidak melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar." Baekhyun menarik pelan telinga lebar Chanyeol hingga pria itu mendesis karenanya namun tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menatap kekasihnya dengan memelas.

"Dasar pengadu." Chanyeol mencibir Doyoung setelahnya dalam rangka mencoba menghindari tatapan maut Baekhyun untuknya.

"Jadi ada apa? _Mood_mu buruk hingga Doyoung berkata bahwa seisi kantor merasa sedang berada di neraka." Baekhyun beralih menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya menuju sofa. Tangan yang dulu sangat kecil dan selalu mengharapkan perhatiannya kini adalah sebuah tangan besar yang selalu menggenggamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sejak ia tahu hubungan diantara mereka bukan hanya sekedar hubungan _hybrid vampire_-peri dan _werewolf_, hatinya melembut dan melunak hingga ia merasa lebih terbuka pada Chanyeol tentang perasaannya yang selama ini selalu berusaha ia bunuh.

"_Dunno_. Mungkin aku terlalu merindukanmu hingga rasanya putus asa."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lantas mengelus surai putih Chanyeol dan membawa kepala itu untuk bersandar di bahunya. Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang tengah membebani pikiran Chanyeol saat ini, dan salah satu dari sekian opsi di kepalanya mengatakan bahwa masalah itu berkaitan dengan penobatan Chanyeol sebagai _grand alpha_ klan Lupus saat bulan purnama terakhir tahun ini. Menjadi seorang _grand alpha_ adalah tanggung jawab yang besar sama halnya seperti seorang ketua klan _vampire_. Dan mungkin saja Chanyeol merasa belum siap untuk tanggung jawab itu.

Sebenarnya nyaris semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa Park Seojoon menyerahkan seluruh jabatannya pada Chanyeol dalam waktu yang berdekatan seolah tengah terdesak padahal Seojoon masih sangat sanggup untuk mengurus klan dan perusahaannya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal ditengah keluarga Park itu.

"Chanyeol.." suara lembut Baekhyun bersenandung pelan setelah beberapa saat mereka lalui dalam keterdiaman dengan kepala Chanyeol yang masih berada di pundaknya dengan nyaman.

Pria yang tengah menutup matanya itu kemudian membuka kelopak matanya sehingga sepasang mata hijau nan indah itu nampak dengan tatapan sayu serta dengungan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, "hng?" Sahutnya.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya kau adalah jiwa reinkarnasi?"

Ada keterdiaman yang cukup lama setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Yang Baekhyun tak tahu adalah bahwa sebenarnya tubuh Chanyeol menegang namun berhasil pria itu sembunyikan dengan baik sehingga Baekhyun tak menyadari perubahannya. Chanyeol jelas tahu bahwa Baekhyun perlahan mengetahui tentang siapa dirinya dan ikatan macam apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Baekhyun bahkan sudah tahu bahwa ia 'ditandai' oleh _God_ Aamon sejak kecil karena Chanyeol dapat mengetahui salah satu bulunya yang ia tinggalkan untuk Baekhyun saat itu telah terbuka dari segel yang Yunho berikan selama ini yang artinya Yunho sudah membiarkan Baekhyun melihatnya.

Namun rasanya waktu berlalu terlalu cepat untuknya dan ia belum siap untuk menghadapi ingatan Baekhyun. Tidak sebelum ramuan itu selesai dibuat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada masalah bagiku selama hal itu tidak menghalangi hubungan kita." Bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun agar sang kekasih mau menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol yang mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan manis.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, hm?" Memanipulasi keadaan adalah keahlian para iblis, termasuk Chanyeol salah satunya. Baginya menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dan menggantinya dengan raut wajah biasa bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Berpura-pura dan berbohong adalah bakat alami para iblis sejak lahir.

Obsidian Baekhyun menatap kedua zamrud Chanyeol bergantian sebelum bergerak cepat untuk mengecup sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan manis.

"Chanyeol, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa takdir begitu kejam? Takdir membuatmu memiliki seorang _mate_ dari ras lain, merupakan seorang laki-laki, dan 170 tahun lebih tua darimu. Apa kau tidak pernah marah?" Baekhyun berubah menjadi melankolis untuk beberapa saat, tatapannya terlihat sendu dan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol mengerat.

Chanyeol itu sangat tampan, mapan, dan memiliki cinta yang tulus. Hanya saja sangat disayangkan pria itu terjebak bersamanya hanya karena hubungan mereka di kehidupan yang sebelumnya. Jika saja takdir tidak mengikatkan benang merah diantara mereka mungkin saja Chanyeol dapat memilki _mate_ yang jauh lebih sempurna darinya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dari waktu ke waktu saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya konyol. Ada beberapa poin lucu dalam hubungan yang mengikat mereka, salah satunya adalah fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia sendiri yang membuat takdir dengan cara kotor diluar kehendak Sang Pencipta yang membuat mereka kembali berjodoh di kehidupan ini. Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu tentang itu.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu tanpa tapi, Baixian. Kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku bahkan sejak pertama kali aku membuka mataku. Kau adalah hidup dan matiku. Tak ada satupun yang harus kukeluhkan tentangmu. Kau bahkan tak akan mengerti seberapa besar aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun termenung, lantas kembali bertanya dengan sendu, "seberapa besar?"

"Sebesar kobaran api neraka yang tak akan pernah padam."

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Hai gaiss.. apa kabss

Klimaks cerita hampir tibaaaa awokawokkk persiapkan hati kalean yak :v

Btw maaf ya di ffn baru di upload sekarang sementara di wattpad udah beberapa hari lalu soalnya waktu mau up beberapa hari lalu tuh eror mulu pas mau upload dokumennya.

See you


	12. Chapter 12

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****12**

Bulan purnama terakhir di tahun ini akan tiba sebentar lagi. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari untuk datangnya bulan purnama tersebut yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi pergantian _Grand Alpha_ klan Lupus. Itu artinya Chanyeol akan segera dinobatkan sebagai _Grand Alpha _klan Lupus, menggantikan ayahnya yang enggan lagi memegang jabatan tersebut.

Hari tersebut adalah hari yang sakral dimana calon _Grand Alpha_ akan mendapat gigitan dari _Grand Alpha _yang sebelumnya dari klan yang sama. Hal itu adalah sebagai tanda penyerahan jabatan dari tetua ke penerusnya. Dan mereka yang sudah pernah mengalami hal itu mengatakan bahwa gigitan itu sangat menyakitkan sampai rasanya semua tulang terasa remuk redam dengan rasa panas yang luar biasa menjalar di setiap pembuluh darah.

Hari itu sepatutnya dihadapi dengan penuh persiapan dan pemikiran yang matang serta rasa takut yang tak dapat dipungkiri sebagai hal yang wajar dalam menghadapi hari penobatan sebagai _Grand Alpha._

Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak melakukan persiapan apapun, bahkan ia tak memikirkannya. Ia justru mencemaskan suasana tenang yang ia rasakan belakangan ini, seolah akan ada badai besar yang datang setelahnya. Terlebih jika memikirkan tentang _werewolf_ bertaring racun _hydra_ yang sempat menyerang Joonmyeon beberapa waktu lalu. Chanyeol ingin merasa tak peduli, namun bagaimanapun dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini. Dia tahu seseorang yang dulunya memiliki racun itu, namun makhluk itu justru memberikan keterangan bahwa racun itu hilang tepat setelah ia menghilang dari neraka. Seseorang tentu telah mencurinya, tujuan orang tersebutlah yang Chanyeol khawatirkan.

Ia harus secepatnya menemukan _werewolf_ itu dan mencari asal-muasal dari racun tersebut supaya masalah lain tidak muncul ke permukaan.

"Aamon.. aku merindukanmu."

Chanyeol bergeming saat sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya dengan seseorang yang merapatkan tubuh pada punggungnya.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di istananya di Neraka hanya untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai salah satu penguasa disana yang telah lama menghilang.

"Kenapa kau menghilang begitu lama dan membuatku bersedih?" Seseorang dengan suara lembut di belakang punggungnya kembali berbicara dengan nada mendayu anggun. Namun Chanyeol tetap dengan wajah tegasnya yang kaku tanpa mau menjawab atau sekedar menanggapi ucapan laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Lelaki itu lagi-lagi bertanya hingga membuat Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangan yang melingkar di perutnya secara paksa dan berbalik dengan sorot mata tajam yang menyertai tatapannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja menemuimu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau sudah kembali. Tapi aku terlambat menemuimu hingga kau tidak ada di istanamu." Laki-laki berparas cantik itu terlihat bersedih, sayangnya hal itu tak sedikitpun mengundang simpati dari Chanyeol yang tetap berwajah keras.

"Setelah ribuan tahun berlalu, kenapa kau justru bertambah tampan, Aamon?" Air muka sedih lelaki itu hilang seketika seolah itu hanyalah topeng semata, tergantikan oleh ekspresi penuh pemujaan yang disertai dengan gelora penuh nafsu yang terpancar dari sepasang mata merahnya. Tangan kecilnya yang ramping mendarat di dada Chanyeol yang terbuka akibat model pakaiannya yang bak kemeja tak berkancing. Lantas jemari itu bergerak diatas permukaan dada bidang Chanyeol dan naik keatas untuk menelusuri kontur wajah Aamon yang sangat dipujanya.

Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin merapat ke arah Chanyeol dengan kaki sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat meraih bibir Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak akan semudah itu memberikan apa yang lelaki itu mau hingga ia mendorong lelaki itu untuk menjauh. Semua bagian tubuhnya, termasuk hatinya yang tak terlihat wujudnya adalah mutlak milik Baekhyun, Angwyn nya yang berharga. Jadi tak akan sedikitpun ia berani mengkhianati kekasihnya sekalipun ia adalah seorang iblis yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu.

"Jangan melewati batasanmu, Afallus." Tatapan Chanyeol menajam sedemikian dinginnya. Baik dulu ataupun sekarang, ternyata laki-laki itu masih menyukainya. Afallus namanya, satu-satunya adik dari Allus; salah satu dewa di Neraka yang juga merupakan temannya.

"Tch. Kenapa kau terus menjadi budak cinta malaikat sialan itu bahkan saat dia sudah bereinkarnasi? Tidak kah kau sadar bahwa kalian tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama?" Afallus menatapnya dengan kesal sekaligus penuh harap, berharap Aamon akan menatapnya sekali saja sebagai orang yang pantas dicintai. "Apa kekuranganku, _Lord_ Aamon? Aku lebih cantik darinya, aku punya kekuasaan di Neraka meski tak sehebat kakakku atau kau, aku adalah iblis rupawan. Kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku?" Dia putus asa hingga nyaris memohon dengan sangat menyedihkan. Afallus merasa bahwa ia jauh lebih baik dari Angwyn dilihat dari segala aspek. Dia juga lebih cocok bersanding di Neraka yang panas ini bersama Aamon ketimbang Angwyn. Mereka ㅡAfallus dan Aamonㅡ akan terlihat sangat sempurna dengan semua kesamaan yang mereka miliki sebagai iblis.

Sayangnya, Afallus tidak mengerti bahwa cinta yang sempurna bukanlah saat mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, tapi cinta akan terlihat sempurna saat banyak perbedaan yang akan melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Kembalilah. Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol berjalan melewati Afallus begitu saja, memilih untuk mengabaikan eksistensinya dan pergi bersama semua keteguhan hatinya akan Angwyn. Di matanya, Angwyn adalah satu-satunya yang pantas untuknya, tak peduli bahkan saat Penguasa Alam menentang hubungan mereka sekalipun.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Sore itu langit mendung dengan butir salju yang perlahan turun dari langit, mengenai apa saja yang di laluinya, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan tergesa memasuki sebuah gereja yang nampak tua dari luar. Pintu kayu berlapis kramik granit itu tak sedikitpun menimbulkan suara derit saat Baekhyun mendorongnya hingga ia kini berada didalam gereja yang hanya bisa didatangi oleh makhluk-makhluk mitos seperti dirinya.

Tungkai kakinya membawanya untuk melangkah semakin dekat ke arah seorang wanita yang setia berdiri diatas lantai podium dengan gaun biru laut yang begitu anggun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang semakin mendekat padanya tanpa ragu seolah menyambut kehadiran _hybrid_ itu dengan baik.

"_Welcome to my home, Hybrid; the one and only_." Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyum merekah yang tak sedikitpun mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

"Katakan kebenaran tentangku. Tentang kehidupan masa laluku serta sebab aku dan Chanyeol bereinkarnasi menjadi pasangan lagi." Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa mau berbasa-basi. Waktunya tidak banyak disini, dan ia harus segera menemukan jawaban atas apa yang ia cari. Tentang kilasan-kilasan yang sering ia lihat di memorinya dan apa hubungannya dengan kehidupan masa lalu yang pernah ia jalani.

Wanita itu ㅡBoaㅡ terkekeh kecil. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut dengan posisi anggun dan mata birunya berkilau cantik dengan tiara berkilau yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu? Tak seharusnya kau mengetahui kehidupan lalumu. Seharusnya kau hidup dengan dedikasi penuh terhadap kehidupanmu saat ini, bukan mengenang masa lalu."

"Jangan ikut campur! Hanya berikan aku jawaban atas apa yang aku cari." Obsidian Baekhyun yang sekelam langit malam berkilat jenuh, yang ia inginkan adalah sebuah jawaban, bukan sebuah wejangan yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan.

Lagi, Boa hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil seolah menertawakan ucapan Baekhyun, "hubungan kalian sangat rumit. Berada diantara cinta, dendam, dan pengorbanan. Manipulasi takdir. Serta perseteruan dua kubu yang tak ada habisnya."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar saat mendengar jawaban Boa yang sama sekali tak ia pahami maksudnya. Selalu penuh teka-teki, dan ia benci mengakui bahwa setiap kalimat dari Boa terlalu membingungkan untuknya. Dia hanya menginginkan jawaban tentang bagaimana kehidupan di masa lalunya sampai kilasan-kilasan itu sering muncul dengan darah dan air mata, namun juga terkadang dengan tawa dan cinta. Jawaban Boa bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan.

"Bagaimana kau di masa lalu, hanya kau yang bisa mengingatnya. Aku tak memiliki wewenang untuk melihatnya" seakan dapat membaca apa yang tengah Baekhyun pikirkan, Boa berkata demikian dengan sorot mata sayu, membuat Baekhyun mengepalkam tangannya karena merasa tidak puas dan berbalik pergi tanpa kata.

"Kejadian di masa lalu akan terulang kembali. Kau bisa mencegahnya agar tak terjadi atau larut didalamnya tanpa perlawanan" ungkapan terakhir dari Boa sempat membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan pintu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena selanjutnya Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gereja tempat Boa menetap sebagai Sang Penyampai Pesan.

Saat Baekhyun keluar, hujan salju semakin membesar bersama badai yang menyertainya. Namun ia tak menghiraukan itu dan berjalan secepat kaumnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di bahu jalan, 200 meter didepan halaman gereja.

Dia duduk dikursi kemudi, hendak memutar kunci mobilnya ke arah _on_ sebelum sesuatu muncul di kursi sebelahnya dengan aura hitam pekat yang sangat mencekik dan membuatnya merasa tertekan. Maka dengan itu Baekhyun mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya dengan waspada meskipun sosok di sebelahnya sama sekali tak bergeming dan hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

Sosok itu memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan, memiliki satu tanduk besar di dahi kirinya serta sisik merah yang nyaris menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya seperti sirip. Sosok itu adalah iblis tingkat tinggi, seorang _demon_.

"Aku tak berniat menyakitimu untuk saat ini" ujarnya tanpa minat, "kau datang pada manusia itu untuk menanyakan masa lalumu" itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, "sungguh langkah bodoh" lanjutnya tanpa belas kasih sedikutpun dalam nada bicaranya.

"_Wanna know something_?" Tawarnya dengan wajah congkak, tak menghiraukan Baekhyun dan pedangnya yang siap menebas lehernya kapan saja. _Vampire_ setengah peri bukan tandingannya.

Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, _demon_ itu meniupkan udara padanya hingga udara itu berhembus lembut menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan membuatnya pening seketika. Mata Baekhyun langsung terpejam karenanya, beberapa bayangan masuk kedalam kepalanya dengan cepat hingga ia rasa ia kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk bernafas sekalipun.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia tak lagi berada didalam mobil, melainkan disebuah ruangan remang berdinding batu hitam yang terlihat usang dan tua.

Dia tak sendiri disana, ada seseorang yang berdiri memunggunginya dengan jubah berwarna putih serta rambut putihnya yang terlihat sangat kontras berada didalam tempat suram ini. Ada sebuah ranjang besar di sebelah kanan ruangan yang juga terlihat tua.

Kala pintu berderit pelan, kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan mengenakan jubah hitam yang kelam. Rambutnya merah panjang dengan dua tanduk besar di dahinya. Yang membuat Baekhyun termangu adalah kala mendapati fakta bahwa seseorang itu memiliki wajah Chanyeol. Itu Aamon.

Aamon sama sekali tak melihat ke arahnya, pria itu melihat tepat ke arah belakangnya yang membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia tak terlihat disini. Lantas saat kepala Baekhyun berputar kembali ke arah semula, jantungnya berdebar cepat dengan gejolak perasaan yang membara hingga ia nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya saat yang ia lihat berdiri disana adalah dirinya. Seseorang berpakaian putih dengan surai putihnya itu adalah dirinya, atau mungkin Angwyn.

Angwyn telah berbalik saat Aamon masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dan dia menatap sang iblis dengan lembut beserta senyumannya yang nampak menawan. Namun Aamon hanya bergeming saat itu sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah Angwyn dengan langkah yang mencekam.

_**"Aamon.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." **_Ujar Angwyn dengan suara lembutnya saat Aamon semakin mendekat. Namun, sebelum malaikat itu berhasil menyampaikan maksudnya, Aamon terlebih dulu mencekik lehernya tanpa ampun. Ada sebuah trisula yang entah sejak kapan di genggamnya dan ia berhasil menusukkan itu tepat ke dada Angwyn hingga Angwyn memuntahkan darah dan menatap Aamon penuh ketidakpercayaan.

_**"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" **_Angwyn bertanya dengan suara terbata, namun Aamon hanya terus diam tanpa mau mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Pria itu justru hanya menatap Angwyn dengan dingin seolah mereka adalah orang asing, tak mengindahkan sedikitpun Angwyn yang terlihat memohon dan menatapnya penuh luka.

Angwyn bersimpuh di lantai, dia tak berdaya dan terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan trisula yang berhasil menghunus jantungnya. Namun seolah itu tak cukup, Aamon justru ingin mempercepat waktu kematian Angwyn dengan mengeluarkan bola apinya. Sayangnya Angwyn lebih dulu menghilang dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. Ia berlari tertatih di ujung tebing neraka sebelum memaksakan tubuh lemahnya untuk melompat dan keluar dari wilayah neraka saat melihat Aamon yang mengejarnya dengan penuh hasrat untuk membunuh. Air matanya berjatuhan dengan darah yang terus mengalir baik dari lukanya maupun dari mulutnya. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada pengkhianatan cinta.

Angwyn melarikan diri melalui celah waktu, dia memilih tempat secara acak dan berakhir terjatuh di atmosfer planet yang disebut Bumi. Tubuhnya di selubungi oleh api hingga ia tak bisa mengepakkan sayapnya dan berakhir dengan salah satu sayapnya yang patah karena tekanan udara yang ia dapat. Ia berusaha mencabut trisula yang menancap di dadanya; senjata yang sudah menemani setiap pertempurannya saat menjadi seorang jenderal perang di surga. Begitu menyakitkan saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia dibunuh menggunakan senjatanya sendiri oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia percayai dengan seluruh hatinya.

Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, sama dengan darahnya yang juga semakin terkuras habis. Trisula itu berhasil ia cabut dan ia lempar dengan sekuat tenaga hingga trisula itu jatuh di lautan yang dalam, yang kemudian entah bagaimana manusia kaitkan dengan dewa penguasa lautan yang entah benar atau tidak keberadaannya; Poseidon.

Sementara itu tubuh Angwyn terlempar jauh pada sebuah air terjun yang sangat tinggi di tempat yang ribuan tahun kemudian dinamai Angel Falls, bertempat di Venezuela.

Angwyn sekarat, tubuh dan hatinya tak bisa lagi kembali hidup normal sebagai seorang malaikat. Kesakitan yang ia dapat terutama di hatinya membuat Angwyn begitu putus asa dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Ras malaikat adalah ras yang abadi, namun saat itu Angwyn memilih untuk memotong sepasang sayapnya dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri serta memutuskan untuk bereinkarnasi sepuluh ribu tahun kemudian, bersama memori menyakitkan yang ia kunci rapat jauh dibawah alam sadarnya.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ditarik pada realita masa kini, ia menemukan dirinya menangis sendirian didalam mobil dengan rasa sakit yang benar-benar seolah menusuk rongga dadanya. Lantas ia menyentuh cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, cincin yang Chanyeol pasangkan untuknya di malam perburuan itu.

Hatinya begitu sakit saat menyadari bahwa seseorang yang terlihat begitu mendambanya di kehidupannya saat ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membunuhnya di kehidupan lalu.

_Kenapa? _Pertanyaan itu terus melintas di benaknya. Yang ia tahu Angwyn dan Aamon saling mencintai meski ia belum bisa mengingat semuanya dengan pasti, hanya kejadian menyakitkan itu yang bisa ia ingat untuk saat ini. Dan ia merasa kebingungan, entah ia harus membenci Chanyeol atau memilih untuk melupakan masa lalunya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

_'Mari bertemu di Angel Falls pukul 17.00.'_

Sederet pesan itu Chanyeol dapatkan dari Baekhyun pagi ini. Membuat Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

Dan siang ini ia mendapatkan kabar dari anak buahnya bahwa seseorang itu telah menyelesaikan ramuan dari rumput _grasilleouce_ yang ia pinta. Jadi tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol pergi ke tempat yang masih diselubungi oleh apinya itu. Ia berjalan melewati api tanpa terbakar sedikitpun karena ia merupakan api itu sendiri.

Pintu kayu dari rumah tua itu terbuka kasar saat Chanyeol membukanya tanpa permisi. Iblis angkuh itu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatap pria tua yang nampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya, bahkan pria itu nyaris menjatuhkan tabung erlenmeyer yang ada di tangannya.

"_Lord_ Aamon?" Pria itu tahu Aamon akan menemuinya secepat mungkin setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ramuan yang diinginkannya sudah selesai dibuat. Dan benar, iblis itu datang bahkan sebelum genap 1 jam berlalu sejak ia menyelesaikan ramuannya.

"_Give it to me._" Tukasnya tanpa berbasa-basi, membuat pria itu mau tak mau mengambil botol kecil berisi ramuan yang telah dibuatnya. Dan Aamon tanpa rasa terimakasih sedikitpun merampasnya dengan kasar lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa kata. Begitu kurang ajarnya, namun siapa yang dapat menghentikan keegoisan makhluk itu selain kekasih hatinya; Angwyn. Makhluk yang malang.

Chanyeol kembali ke kediamannya setelah mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan. Hari ini, malam ini, Baekhyun tak akan pernah mengingat masa lalunya kembali dan hanya akan menjadi Baixian. Ini memang terdengar licik dan sangat egois, namun Chanyeol tak peduli itu. Selama ia bisa memiliki makhluk itu di sampingnya maka ia akan lakukan apapun yang ia bisa, termasuk dengan cara hina yang terlarang ini.

Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya.

Sayangnya Chanyeol tak bisa melihat masa depan hingga ia hanya mempercayai apa yang ia rencanakan tanpa tahu mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang.

"Tuan Chanyeol, orang tua anda disini." Chanyeol berbalik dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Doyoung yang berdiri di ambang pintu menuju ruang tamu. Alis Chanyeol naik dengan congkak saat mendengar laporan sang asisten yang entah sejak kapan ada di _penthouse_ nya.

Saat tubuh Doyoung menyingkir ke samping untuk memberi jalan, Chanyeol dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu dengan tenang.

"Chanyeol." Sapaan dari Jiwon adalah yang pertama Chanyeol dengar saat mereka berada didalam ruangan yang sama.

Sejak awal, kasih sayang Jiwon untuk Chanyeol tak pernah berubah meski ia tahu bahwa mungkin pria itu bukanlah anaknya saat mengetahui jati diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Baginya, Chanyeol yang terlahir dari rahimnya tetaplah putranya, tak peduli jika jiwa yang bersarang disana adalah jiwa iblis atau apapun itu.

"Halo... ibu." Balas Chanyeol seadanya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan pada wanita itu karena ia telah bersemayam dalam tubuh putranya.

Lagipula itu bukan kesalahannya. Ia justru membantu 'Park Chanyeol' tetap hidup meski dengan jiwanya. Saat pemilik asli raga ini terlalu lemah dan meninggal dalam kandungan, Aamon datang dan memasuki raga kosong itu lalu terlahir sebagai Park Chanyeol. Jadi bukan salahnya jika ia berada dalam tubuh ini.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi. Jadi langsung saja. Aku datang kesini untuk mengingatkanmu mengenai waktu penobatanmu sebagai _Grand_ _Alpha_ klan lupus" tak ada perubahan berarti dari raut wajah Chanyeol saat Seojoon berkata demikian.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan jabatan itu pada orang lain saja, **ayah**? Jelas kau tahu aku ini apa" Chanyeol dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'ayah' yang diucapkannya, hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkan Seojoon bahwa ia bukanlah sepenuhnya bagian dari klan _werewolf_.

"Kau sudah dengan lancang berada dalam tubuh putraku. Jadi kau harus menerima apapun konsekuensinya, _Lord_ Aamon!" Seojoon menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada Chanyeol, membuat pria itu mendesis tidak suka. Dia adalah _Lord_ Aamon, dan posisi Seojoon disini hanyalah _Grand Alpha _kaum _werewolf_ yang sama sekali tak sebanding dengan _demon_, jadi pantas baginya merasa terhina dan tidak menyukai cara Seojoon bersikap.

Lantas Jiwon maju untuk melerai keduanya begitu melihat percikan api yang mulai menyala di mata Chanyeol. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut. Posisi Chanyeol di hatinya tak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol-_ah_.. ayo duduk dengan ibu" Jiwon melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil yang hangat lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa dengan genggaman tangannya yang masih tak berubah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hm? Kenapa tidak pernah pulang ke rumah? Ayah dan ibumu ini sangat merindukanmu, sayang" tangan lembut Jiwon mengusap punggung lebar Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang. Tutur katanya yang lembut membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit risih dan canggung. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang dewa iblis ia tak pernah merasakan rasanya memiliki orang tua, ia terlahir begitu saja entah dari mana. Yang ia ingat sepanjang hidupnya adalah ia sudah berada di posisi itu saat memulai hidupnya.

"Aku baik" dan hanya itu jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Putra ibu yang tampan ini sebentar lagi akan jadi _Grand Alpha, _bukan? Apa kau gugup?"

Chanyeol berdecih, ia sama sekali tak merasakan kekhawatiran apapun meski sebentar lagi ia akan menjalani upacara penobatannya sebagai seorang _Grand Alpha._

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ibu katakan?" Chanyeol menatap Jiwon dengan zamrudnya yang berkilat tajam.

"Chanyeol-_ah_.. ibu tahu kau tidak lemah. Ibu tahu kau bisa melewati malam itu nanti. Yang ibu khawatirkan justru masalah yang baru-baru ini muncul. _Werewolf_ yang menyerang anggota keluarga _Lord_ Yunho, dia baru saja menyerang Lee Taemin dari Asklepios; ketua klannya sendiri."

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah kearah ketertarikan disertai keningnya yang berkerut samar, "_werewolf_ itu berasal dari klan Asklepios?"

"Kim Jiwon! Kau tak seharusnya memberitahukan hal ini."

"Chanyeol berhak tahu, Seojoon. Karena ini juga ada kaitannya dengan _demon_."

"Bagaimana kalian tahu dia berasal dari Asklepios?" Chanyeol kembali mengungkit topik itu. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin tahu dan menyelesaikan masalah ini meskipun ramalan berkata bahwa masalah ini akan berbuntut pada masalah yang lebih besar.

"Saat penyerangan itu, Ok Taecyeon tidak sengaja menemukan Lee Taemin hingga _werewolf_ itu meninggalkan Taemin dalam keadaan hampir mati. Andai Taecyeon tidak datang, bisa dipastikan bahwa kini klan Asklepios berada dalam kekosongan takhta. Taemin berkata bahwa _werewolf_ yang menentangnya merupakan bagian dari klannya sebelum tak sadarkan diri hingga saat ini. Untuk itu sekarang kediaman Lee Taemin dijaga ketat oleh seluruh klan untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan _werewolf_ itu lagi karena dugaan sementara _werewolf_ itu ingin membunuh Taemin untuk mendapatkan takhta _Grand Alpha _Asklepios."

Lee Taemin adalah kunci dari permasalahan ini. Jika saja Lee Taemin telah sadar, maka mereka semua bisa menanyakan siapa _werewolf_ bermasalah itu dan mungkin semuanya dapat selesai dengan cepat.

Tapi nyatanya tak akan semudah itu.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Matahari mulai turun di arah langit barat hingga menimbulkan semburat merah kekuningan diatas cakrawala yang berhias mega.

Dan sore ini Chanyeol melihat keindahan bias senja itu bersama siluet Baekhyun yang berdiri memunggunginya diujung tebing air terjun Angel Falls.

Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum lembut kala Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sesuatu yang sudah sering ia lihat dan tak pernah ia permasalahkan.

Namun saat ini raut wajah itu berbeda dari sebelumnya, ada sebuah siratan luka dalam sepasang obsidian Baekhyun yang menatapnya lamat-lamat dan berhasil membuat detak jantung Chanyeol berpacu lebih cepat karenanya. Bukan sebuah debaran menyenangkan, melainkan debaran ketidakpastian yang membuatnya was-was bukan main.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan kekuatannya; cahaya. Lelaki _hybrid_ itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu mundur dengan cepat bersama raut terkejutnya. Tatapan Baekhyun begitu dingin dan tajam, membuat Chanyeol merasa asing dan cemas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ada apa, Xian?" Dia mencoba bertanya, namun seolah hati Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan kebencian, lelaki itu tetap berusaha melukai Chanyeol dengan pedangnya. Beberapa kali ia melayangkan serangan dan Chanyeol hanya menghindar dengan kebingungan.

Sampai akhirnya posisi mereka berbalik hingga Chanyeol berdiri di ujung tebing dan tanpa segan Baekhyun kembali menyerang Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitamnya yang terbentang menutupi cakrawala, menghalangi sinar matahari di ufuk barat dan menghasilkan bayangan besar yang menaungi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol. Kau tak lebih dari seorang penipu." Baekhyun berujar penuh luka. Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol hanyalah _werewolf_ yang bereinkarnasi dari _demon_. Tapi nyatanya bukan seperti itu. Baik dulu ataupun sekarang, pria itu tetaplah seorang _demon_.

"BAJINGAN!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sayap putihnya, mengepakkannya dan terbang ke arah Chanyeol yang terpaku seolah menyadari kebodohannya.

Mereka kembali terlibat baku hantam satu arah dari Baekhyun di angkasa dan Angel Falls menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua insan yang dulu saling mencintai ini kini berusaha mati-matian untuk bertarung meski nyatanya yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah terus menghindar.

Baekhyun telah mengingat masa lalunya, dan ia terlambat untuk menghentikan itu semua.

"Baixian."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan mulut pendustamu!" Air mata Baekhyun sudah berjatuhan sejak lama, kini mereka melayang diatas air terjun dengan pedang Baekhyun yang berada didepan leher Chanyeol yang tak sedikitpun melakukan perlawanan.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, saling menguak luka lama hingga yang timbul hanyalah kesakitan yang tiada akhirnya. Aamon sendiri sesungguhnya tidak siap menghadapi kemarahan Angwyn saat mengetahui kebenaran di masa lalu. Jadi kini dia hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menyampaikan penyesalannya melalui bahasa mata.

"Kau.. teganya kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku. Kau tak hanya membunuhku. Tapi kau juga telah membunuh bakal darah dagingmu sendiri."

Chanyeol bergeming, matanya membelalak penuh kejut dan tangannya bergetar. Satu fakta lagi yang kini membuatnya merasa semakin membenci dirinya di masa lalu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak mengetahui kehamilan Angwyn kala itu.

"Ya.. tepat di hari saat kau membunuhku. Aku hendak mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah kehidupan yang tumbuh di perutku." Baekhyun terisak kencang. Merasa begitu sakit hati dan benci terhadap apa yang sudah Aamon perbuat padanya dulu. Tak hanya ia, tapi juga anak dalam kandungannya.

"Angwyn.."

"Diam kau keparat." Air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol ikut merasa terluka.

"Aku memang bodoh. Baik dulu ataupun sekarang, aku tak pernah bisa membunuhmu meski banyak kesempatan yang kupunya." Perlahan kekuatan cahaya Baekhyun menghilang, menyisakan sebuah ketegangan diantara mereka yang tak ada habisnya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat, berusaha mencari sesuatu dalam zamrud itu sebelum melepas cincin di jari manisnya dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir di wajahnya.

Cincin itu melayang di udara saat Baekhyun mendorongnya sampai berada diantara dia dan Chanyeol, "cukup sampai disini permainanmu, Aamon."

Ada benang merah yang mengikat mereka, dan sejak ia bangkit menjadi Angwyn ia bisa melihat itu. Sang Dewi Bulan mengatakan kejadian di masa lalu akan terulang kembali. Itu pasti antara cinta dan kematiannya. Jika cinta itu sudah terjadi, maka mungkin yang akan terjadi adalah kematiannya di tangan Aamon seperti masa lalu. Dia bisa menghentikannya atau tenggelam dalam penyesalan yang sama. Dan ia memilih untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak... tidak Angwyn. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon jangan pergi, Angwyn!" Chanyeol meratap panik saat Baekhyun meraih benang merah diantara mereka dan hendak memutusnya. Aamon tak pernah mempertimbangkan kekuatan Angwyn yang setara dengannya dan dapat memutus ikatakan takdir diantara mereka.

"Selamat tinggal, kekasihku." Dan Baekhyun memutus benang merah itu sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari sana, melebur bersama cahaya matahari yang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat, meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri dengan cincin Baekhyun yang telah jatuh bersama air terjun Angel Falls yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan menyakitkan mereka.

Bumi bergetar dan langit pun menangis saat tali takdir mereka berakhir sampai disini. Semesta pun bersedih atas kemalangan cinta mereka. Dan Aamon meraung hingga api neraka bergejolak bersama kemarahan dan sakit hatinya di senja itu.

Dua insan yang terikat karena keadaan dan sebuah paksaan sepihak kini telah berpisah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Dan mungkin inilah akhir dari kisah cinta mereka yang penuh luka.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Beberapa malam setelah berakhirnya ikatan antara dia dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melewati malam upacara penobatannya sebagai _grand alpha_ dengan menyedihkan.

Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak luka dari pertarungannya dengan _Grand Alpha_ terdahulu; ayahnya sendiri. Meskipun ia dapat menyembuhkan lukanya dengan cepat sebagaimana makhluk tingkat tinggi, ia tak melakukannya dan membiarkan luka-luka itu menganga dan membuat ibunya meraung pilu saat melihat keadaannya yang seperti pasrah menjemput kematian.

Rasanya hampa tanpa Baekhyun. Mengingat bahwa kini lelaki itu tak lagi dalam genggamannya membuat Chanyeol murka sekaligus kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Kini ia nampak begitu muram, terduduk di sudut kamarnya yang gelap dengan beberapa perban yang menutupi tubuhnya. Terlihat konyol, namun begitulah adanya. Chanyeol seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan luka dan lebih memilih meratap seperti makhluk lemah, tak membiarkan siapapun mengetahui tentang luka hatinya.

Semua makhluk yang tak terikat umur seperti mereka sudah tahu mengenai kandasnya hubungan _mate_ abnormal antara Park Chanyeol dan Baixian. Mereka mencoba bertanya pada siapapun yang dapat ditanyai, namun tak menemukan jawaban apapun selain kebisuan yang menegangkan.

Pada realitanya, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang merasa tersiksa atas perpisahan mereka, namun Baekhyun juga demikian. Lelaki itu berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Tak ada yang tahu disaat Baekhyun sendiri yang ia lakukan hanyalah merenung dan menangis.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa hatinya yang lemah telah kembali mencintai Chanyeol sepenuh hati sebagaimana Angwyn mencintai Aamon dulu. Namun sakit hatinya yang terlanjur membekas dan menggali luka lama di masa lalu membuatnya enggan untuk menerima sosok itu kembali. Jika Aamon bisa mengkhianatinya dulu, maka sekarang pun masih memungkinkan.

"Xian.." panggilan Sehun menyadarkannya. Namun tak serta merta berbalik dan membiarkan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya mengering begitu saja.

"Hari ini rapat besar di Gangkhar Puensum. Dan _The Real Royalty_ ingin kau turut hadir sebagai objek utama pembicaraan." Sehun masih mempertahankan posisinya di ambang pintu saat Baekhyun perlahan berbalik dan menatapnya dengan sepasang obsidian sayu yang nampak kosong dan hampa.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk sekali sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sehun, menemui orang tua mereka yang menunggu di ruang keluarga dengan Kris dan Zitao yang masih mengeluarkan aura permusuhannya terhadap Kris.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu di pihakmu, Xian." Jaejoong memeluk Baekhyun sesaat, berusaha tersenyum sehangat mungkin meski hatinya diliputi kekhawatiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada pertemuan darurat nanti.

"_Ready_?" Zitao bertanya dan Yunho menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala hingga pria China itu membuka portal untuk mereka. Portal menuju Gangkhar Puensum yang dingin. Dan itulah fungsi keberadaan Zitao disini.

Mereka memasuki portal satu-persatu, berjalan didalamnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju dengan udara yang sangat dingin.

"_Lord_ Yunho, silahkan ikuti saya." Seseorang yang teramat pucat menyambut mereka didepan gerbang masuk kastil tersembunyi di puncak gunung itu, membawa mereka memasuki kastil yang terlihat begitu mencekam dengan berbagai ornamen tua yang dipajang di dinding. Ada bebeberapa pahatan dan ukiran artefak berisi simbol-simbol asing di sepanjang dinding lorong yang mereka lewati sampai kemudian mereka berada di ruang pertemuan yang hanya diterangi oleh obor-obor di sekeliling ruangan.

Semua mata menatap ke arah mereka, terlebih saat melihat Sehun dan Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas bukan bagian dari _blood-sucker_ disini.

"_Yeah, I love my self_." Sehun bergumam dan bergedik saat Yunho membawa mereka untuk duduk di salah satu sisi sebagai fraksi.

"Karena _Lord_ Yunho sudah disini. Jadi mari kita mulai rapat ini." Seseorang yang duduk di singgasana tepat didepan ruangan mulai berbicara.

Dia adalah Harrison Morgan, pimpinan tertinggi, kepala keluarga, dari _The Real Royalty_. Seseorang yang sangat dihormati dan ditakuti dengan pemikiran kolotnya yang keji.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan adalah para ketua _The Council_ dari masing-masing negara yang sengaja diundang dalam pertemuan darurat kali ini yang objek bahasannya adalah Baixian, si _hybrid_ yang lahir dengan segala keajaiban dan 'mala petaka' yang dibawanya.

"Kelahiran Baixian dari Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah mengguncang dunia kita sejak lama. Dia terlahir sebagai pengecualian. Dan baru-baru ini Baixian membawa gebrakan baru untuk kita; dia terikat sebagai _mate_ dari seorang _**werewolf**_." Harrison menekankan kata 'werewolf' yang diucapkannya dengan sepasang biru safir yang menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Lalu kemudian terungkap bahwa 'keajaiban' yang dibawanya merupakan sebuah kelainan diantara kita. Dia," pria itu menjeda ucapannya, "bukan bagian dari kita. Dia adalah salah satu dari ras tertinggi, _Angel_."

Tentu semuanya sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Putusnya hubungan Baixian dan Park Chanyeol telah mengguncang semesta dan membuat seluruhnya tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Kaum dengan level tinggi yang hidup berbaur diatas tanah bumi.

"Jadi, dengan menimbang berbagai hal, penghakiman _The Real Royalty_ menjatuhkan keputusan bahwa Baixian bukan lagi merupakan bagian dari bangsa _vampire_."

Jaejoong terhenyak, dia meremas tangan Yunho dengan penuh kekhawatiran, berlainan dengan Kris yang mengepalkan tangannya dan Sehun yang menghela nafas. Baekhyun sendiri tahu hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Dia akan diusir dari bangsanya sendiri, tidak diakui sebagai bagian dari mereka dan hidup tanpa perlindungan dari ras manapun.

"Dan dengan ini _The Real Royalty _menyerahkan saudara Baixian kepada kaumnya sendiri."

Pintu ruang pertemuan kemudian terbuka, menampakkan seseorang berpakaian putih dengan rambutnya yang berwarna senada.

Pria itu berjalan penuh percaya diri memasuki ruangan. Dirinya nampak kontras dengan ruangan yang remang dan serba hitam. Dia nampak bercahaya dan begitu berbeda, sama halnya seperti bagaimana Baixian terlihat; mencolok.

Mata Sehun menyipit seiring pria itu yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke tengah ruangan, berdiri disana bak seorang model tanpa khawatir akan apapun. Tentu saja, dia makhluk tingkat tinggi.

Pria itu adalah seseorang yang sama dengan orang yang Sehun lihat beberapa waktu lalu tengah mengawasi Baixian.

"_My name is _Jullius_. I'm a third prince of _Bahamat_ Kingdom; Kingdom of Angels_" ujarnya dengan lantang, "aku disini untuk menjemput Angwyn, salah satu dari kaum kami yang tersesat dalam peradaban kalian." Pria bernama Jullius itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Ada secercah harapan di matanya dan Baekhyun melihat itu.

"_Let's go home_, Angwyn." Jullius mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata dengan lembut, berharap Baekhyun akan menerima uluran tangannya.

"_This is my home._" Namun baik dulu ataupun sekarang Angwyn tak pernah menerimanya dan yang ia dapat selalu hanyalah penolakan.

"_Come with me,_ Angwyn. _Please_.. aku akan membantumu mengingat masa lalu."

"Aku sudah mengingatmu, Jullius. Dan terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku begitu lamanya." Kalimat yang tak pernah ia ucapkan pada Aamon; terimakasih karena masih mencintainya meski sudah sepuluh ribu tahun berlalu.

Baekhyun sudah ingat semuanya. Tentang siapa dirinya, bagaimana kehidupannya di kerajaan Bahamat, siapa Jullius, termasuk bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Aamon dan berakhir terjatuh dalam lubang pesonanya yang gelap.

"_Thanks for everything, _Jullius_. But.. this is my home, my family, my life._ Aku tak peduli saat _The Real Royalty_ memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanku dari ras _vampire_. Bagiku, inilah rumah."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Semuanya direnggut darinya, identitasnya, keamanannya, dan bahkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah pulang dari Gangkhar Puensum, ia resmi bukan lagi bagian dari _blood-sucker_ meski ia masih memiliki tanda klan Lynx yang tetap akan dibawanya sampai mati. Secara tradisi ia memang masih bagian dari mereka, namun secara hukum ia bukan lagi warga _blood-sucker._ Namanya sudah dicoret dari semua basis data.

Bagi Baekhyun kini ia hanya memiliki 2 pilihan; kembali pada ras aslinya atau menjadi orang tanpa identitas dan memohon pada bangsa peri untuk menerimanya dalam klan. Menurut keturunan dan atas dasar darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya, ia masih bagian dari ras _elf_. Namun kenyataannya ia adalah dominan _vampire_. Sementara jika ia kembali pada bangsa malaikat, sudah dipastikan hukuman berat atas tuduhan pengkhianatannya dulu akan dijatuhkan padanya.

Hal ini cukup membingungkan, namun tak sampai membuat Baekhyun putus asa.

Tapi hal yang paling menyakitkan kini adalah dia bukan lagi seorang ilmuwan di IRPA. Kartu identitasnya sebagai peneliti disana bahkan sudah dinonaktifkan dan dicabut. Pekerjaan paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya kini lenyap.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun sendiri tahu alasan para tetua di _The Real Royalty_ 'mendepak'nya dari ras _vampire_. Dia sejatinya adalah makhluk tingkat tinggi, ras _immortal_ yang sangat spesial dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar, bahkan lebih besar dari kekuatan yang dimiliki _The Real Royalty._

Mereka merasa terancam oleh keberadaannya. Mereka merasa akan dibinasakan apabila terus membiarkannya berada dalam identitas yang sama. Untuk itu mereka memilih untuk mengeluarkannya secara paksa hingga kini mereka sama-sama dibatasi oleh hukum ras masing-masing.

"Hei, kau masih bisa menggunakan hakmu sebagai seorang pangeran untuk masuk kedalam gedung riset IRPA" Kris menyenggol lengannya pelan dengan nada gurauan, membuatnya menoleh dan tertawa hampa.

"Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan, ge. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus lebih waspada terhadap semua orang karena kini aku.. yeah katakanlah '_uncategorized_'. Tidak dalam kategori manapun" bagi Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah gurauan, namun tidak bagi Kris. Pria itu justru terdiam dan menatap sang adik cukup lama dengan tatapan penuh rasa kasihannya sebelum berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"_You're still our _Baixian. Meski secara hukum nama itu sudah tidak ada lagi."

Baixian adalah nama Baekhyun yang resmi terdaftar dalam data _blood-sucker_, nama _vampire_ nya. Tapi kini nama itu sudah tidak ada dan yang ada hanyalah Baekhyun dalam kartu tanda penduduk Korea Selatan.

"_Have a nice day, Xiao_ Xian. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau harus bahagia. Dan besok kau harus mulai bekerja di perusahaan. _See you_." Kris mengacak surai Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar, lalu pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian di halaman samping paviliun.

Kris tahu Baekhyun sangat terpukul setelah berpisah dengan Chanyeol meski tak ada yang tahu bagaimana benang merah itu bisa terputus padahal selama ini begitu banyak tetua yang mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk memutuskan ikatan _mate_ mereka yang janggal.

Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura ia baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu hanya tak ingin semua orang cemas karenanya.

"XIAN!"

Baekhyun nyaris terkejut akibat teriakan Kris yang memanggilnya sambil berlari di lorong paviliun dengan wajah panik yang nampak di wajah pucatnya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar saat melihat kakak pertamanya itu tiba-tiba kembali dan berlari ke arahnya seperti orang hilang akal.

"Kangta.. dia disini, dia ingin bertemu dengan kita."

Kening Baekhyun semakin berkerut sedemikian rupa. Kangta adalah pria tua yang menjadi pemimpin ras _mermaid_ di negara ini. Dan Baekhyun ingat selama ia hidup ia hanya baru bertemu dengan Kangta sebanyak 1 kali.

Tak ada yang lebih membingungkan dari pada ketua klan _mermaid_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan berkata ingin menemui mereka.

Dan keanehan itu tak berhenti disana. Saat ketiga pangeran dari Lynx sudah duduk berseberangan dengan Kangta, pria itu justru nampak sangat penuh kekhawatiran serta panik.

"Ada sebuah ancaman besar untuk dunia kita. Dia akan datang tak lama lagi. Dan yang bisa mengalahkannya hanyalah 12 elemen dari pohon kehidupan."

Alis Kris saling bertaut congkak. Ia nyaris mendengus andai saja Sehun tak menyikut tulang rusuknya dengan cukup keras. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa lain pun bahkan tak dapat memahami isi perkataan Kangta.

"Apa maksud anda, tuan?" Sehun bertanya penuh kehati-hatian. Setidaknya meskipun ini tidak masuk akal ia harus tetap menjaga sopan santunnya terhadap ketua klan itu.

"Kebinasaan! Dia akan membawa itu untuk kita semua! 12 elemen itu adalah simbol kekuatan langka. Kalian termasuk didalamnya!" Kangta nyaris meledak dalam emosinya sendiri. Kepanikan membuatnya tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama dan bertele-tele.

"Siapa? Siapa yang akan datang?" Kris bertanya dengan nada yang sama kesalnya.

"Dewa iblis. Dia akan membawa mala petaka untuk kita semua. Hanya 12 elemen itu yang bisa menghentikannya."

"Aamon?" Bibir Baekhyun berucap lirih saat mendengar seorang _demon_ lan yang mengancam eksistensi mereka.

"Tidak. Bukan. Dia justru salah satu dari elemen itu; Phoenix."

Mata Baekhyun terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Lagi-lagi ia harus meneguhkan hatinya dengan begitu kuat karena dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia akan kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu. Nyatanya takdir tak membiarkan mereka berpisah semudah itu dan Baekhyun membenci keadaan ini karena Tuhan telah begitu kejam menyiksa batinnya sampai pada titik penghabisan.

"Lalu bagaimana anda tahu bahwa kami juga termasuk didalamnya?"

"Kalian memiliki simbol yang unik. Baixian dengan cahaya, Yifan dengan api naga, lalu Shixun dengan _byakko_ nya. Kalian adalah 3 dari elemen itu, dan Chanyeol ㅡterlepas dari siapa dia sebenarnyaㅡ juga memiliki anugerah yang sama, api Phoenix adalah bagian dari elemen itu." Kangta menjelaskannya dengan begitu menggebu-gebu seolah tiada hari esok untuknya. Lantas dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dibungkus kain hitam dari balik jubahnya, meletakkan itu diatas meja dan membukanya hingga warna merah terang yang menusuk mata muncul dari sana. "Ini adalah _red stone._ Dia ditemukan dari kedalaman palung Mariana ratusan tahun lalu. Kaum _mermaid_ menyimpannya sebagai artefak kuno yang sangat berharga. Dan kini _red stone_ ini akan membantu kalian menemukan sisa dari 12 elemen itu."

"Dan kenapa kita harus melakukannya?" Lagi, Kris dan segala pemikiran sederhananya bertanya dengan nada tidak senang yang membuat Yunho menegurnya dengan tegas, "Kris!" Tegurnya..

"Kalian harus melakukannya karena kalian telah diberikan anugerah kekuatan. Atau kalian mungkin lebih suka melihat kebinasaan kita."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Api neraka berkobar dengan begitu hebatnya selama beberapa pekan ini. Dan itu membuat Malles serta Haeckel mengutuk dan melayangkan sumpah serapah mereka terhadap sosok yang menjadi kandidat terkuat dalam kejadian itu; Aamon.

Namun Aamon tak pernah mengindahkan pendapat penguasa neraka lainnya tentang perbuatan semena-menanya. Persetan, ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain sejauh ini selain sosok laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia tahu kesalahannya di masa lalu sangat tak termaafkan. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa ia turut membunuh calon anak mereka. Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang membuatnya begitu terpuruk dan merasa sangat buruk. Namun bagaimanapun juga itu adalah masa lalu. Tak ada gunanya jika ia terus menyesali sesuatu yang sudah ia perbuat tanpa bisa ia perbaiki. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah meraih kembali kepercayaan Angwyn yang sudah tak berbekas untuknya.

Mungkin ini terdengar sangat kurang ajar dan tidak tahu malu. Tapi jujur saja Aamon merasa bahwa ia tak akan sanggup melewati hidupnya yang panjang tanpa Angwyn disisinya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya gila dan mungkin saja ia akan memaksa Angwyn dan menyeretnya menuju ke neraka tanpa persetujuan.

"_My Lord_, adakah sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk sedikit menghiburmu?"

Jika saja ia tak memiliki rasa malu dan harga diri, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menangis. Namun harga dirinya tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jadi kini yang tersisa hanyalah aura muram dan atmosfer penuh tekanan yang ada di kastilnya.

"Beritahu _Lord_ Yunho kebenaran tentang pelaku dibalik pembangkitan _ruthless_. Lalu bunuh semua pembuat kekacauan itu."

Zitao mengangguk, lantas membawa anak buahnya pergi dari kastil sang _Lord_ dalam wujud anjing hitam yang besar.

Suara gonggongan terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan saat mereka mulai memasuki dunia manusia dan berlarian diantara gelapnya malam. Sementara itu Zitao justru mengirimkan beberapa _hard file_ dalam sebuah map coklat ke kediaman Yunho secara diam-diam sebelum bergabung bersama anak buahnya untuk menghabisi dalang dibalik pembangkitan _ruthless_ yang selama ini terjadi.

Dan malam itu Yunho menemukan sebuah map asing diatas meja kerjanya. Sejauh yang ia ingat ia tak meletakkan apapun diatas sana. Jadi Yunho mengambilnya dengan kening sedikit berkerut bingung, membukanya perlahan dan menajamkan penglihatannya begitu mendapati isi map yang merupakan tumpukan foto-foto mengenai Franchise Jung dan beberapa anggota klannya. Foto-foto itu mengindikasikan kegiatan busuk mereka; menculik manusia-manusia dan menjadikan mereka sebagai _vampire clanless._

Yunho meremas foto itu seketika. Air mukanya nampak begitu marah dan murka dengan urat-urat leher yang mulai bermunculan disana. Bagaimanapun Franchise Jung adalah ketua klan Hydrus, dan merupakan anggota _The Council._ Dan Yunho ingat bahwa istri dari Franchise Jung meninggal puluhan tahun silam dikarenakan serangan _Ruthless_. _Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan semua ini?_

"Xander!" Suara Yunho bergema didalam ruangan dengan keras, diikuti kemunculan seorang _vampire_ muda yang memberikan penghormatannya pada Yunho.

"Saya siap menjalankan tugas, _my Lord_."

"Kumpulkan pasukan, dan seret Franchise Jung serta seluruh rekannya yang terkait ke aula penghakiman di gedung Dewan."

"Akan saya laksanakan, _my Lord_." Xander menunduk dalam, lantas tubuhnya menghilang dengan cepat bersama asap hitam yang menyelubunginya, dia pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan oleh Yunho untuknya.

"Pengkhianat!" Meninggalkan Yunho dan seluruh amarahnya yang terlihat sangat berbahaya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Ditengah malam setelah ia memerintahkan Zitao dan yang lainnya untuk menghabisi Franchise Jung dan sekutunya, Chanyeol berdiri diatas dahan pohon besar yang berada di luar benteng kediaman Yunho. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di atas balkon kamarnya, tengah melamun seorang diri dengan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tanpa jeda. Baekhyun seolah kehilangan jiwa dan semangat hidupnya, tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang juga sama menyedihkannya.

Mereka sama-sama tersiksa dengan perpisahan ini, namun salah satu dari mereka justru memilih untuk menempuh jalan menyakitkan itu karena sakit hati di masa lalu.

Chanyeol mengerti, dia sangat mengerti akan sikap yang Baekhyun ambil untuknya. Dan dia merasa bahwa dirinya pantas mendapatkan penderitaan ini, dia bahkan pantas mati di tangan Baekhyun sebagai pembalasan atas perbuatan kejinya. Namun disini Baekhyun juga terluka, dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terluka lebih dalam lagi. Mungkin ia akan lebih tenang jika Baekhyun bisa hidup bahagia dan melupakan dirinya setelah kejadian itu. Tetapi nyatanya tidak, Baekhyun ikut menjalani luka lara ini.

_Baik dulu ataupun sekarang, kenapa yang bisa kuberikan padamu hanyalah sebilah luka, Angwyn?_ Batinnya bertanya.

Chanyeol sangat ingin mendekat dan mendekap tubuh kecil itu. Bila perlu ia akan bersujud dan memohon di kaki Baekhyun agar bisa menerimanya kembali karena sungguh, ia lebih baik mati daripada melanjutkan penderitaan ini. Hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mati. Dia adalah makhluk abadi. Tuhan telah mengutuknya atas segala dosa-dosanya agar ia terus hidup di Neraka selamanya, ia akan terus menjadi Aamon; salah satu dari lima iblis lainnya yang juga telah dikutuk menjadi penghuni tetap Neraka.

Chanyeol ingin menjadi obat untuk Baixian-nya, namun Baekhyun seolah memasang parameter tak kasat mata untuk menjauhkan diri darinya. Lelaki itu benar-benar berniat untuk menjauhinya.

_Tak apa jika kau ingin melupakanku, tapi kumohon jangan lagi terluka dan menangis karenaku. Aku tersiksa melihatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun._

Hati Chanyeol begitu terluka saat melihat Baekhyun hancur karenanya. Terlebih saat lelaki _hybrid_ itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon rapat-rapat tanpa menyadari kehadirannya yang hanya bisa menatap dari jauh. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat di batang pohon yang di sandarinya. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis. Namun air mata itu tak serta-merta keluar begitu saja dan hanya menimbulkan sembilu yang melelahkan dibalik rongga dadanya.

Kakinya mulai melompat dari dahan pohon tersebut saat dirasanya Baekhyun tak akan keluar lagi dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah seperti kehilangan kewarasan, menyusuri jalanan sepi diantara perumahan setelah ia berada jauh dari lokasi rumah Yunho.

"Beginikah penampakan dari iblis patah hati? Ck!"

Langkah terseret Chanyeol kemudian terhenti begitu menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia tak sendiri, ada seseorang atau mungkin sekelompok orang yang mengikutinya. Lantas ia melihat kearah sekelilingnya, mendapati beberapa bayangan hitam di sudut-sudut tergelap jalanan dengan satu orang diantara mereka yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan angkuh.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dengan congkak saat dirasanya mengenal siapa pria itu. Kim Yugyeom; anggota dari klan Asklepios. Dan mungkin dialah _werewolf_ bertaring racun itu.

"_Hello Grand Alpha_ Lupus baru." Yugyeom menyeringai dengan penuh ejekan. Tatapan matanya begitu merendahkan Chanyeol tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun pada fakta bahwa Chanyeol merupakan jelmaan dari seorang dewa iblis. Yugyeom merasa dirinya sekarang sama kuatnya dengan _demon_, maka dari itu ia bertingkah begitu sombong seolah ia telah hidup puluhan ribu tahun lamanya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Kim Yugyeom. Aku sudah lama mencarimu." Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Air mukanya nampak dingin dan kejam dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Baginya Yugyeom tak lebih dari seekor kecoa yang lemah, ia hanya perlu menginjaknya dan kecoa itu akan mati. Tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa mungkin Yugyeom adalah _werewolf_ yang bersekutu dengan iblis dan memiliki kekuatan lebih.

"_Hell yeah_.. aku juga sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu. Tentunya untuk menghabisimu." Lagi, pria Kim itu menyeringai, menuai percikan kemarahan dalam diri Chanyeol dan dalam jiwa iblisnya. Namun itu tak serta-merta membuatnya bertransformasi dalam wujud iblisnya. Ia justru berubah dalam wujud serigalanya kala Yugyeom dan kawanannya juga satu-persatu mulai berubah menjadi serigala dan menyerangnya.

1 : 10

Lumayan.

Yugyeom mungkin merasa kemenangan ada di tangannya. Namun Chanyeol justru berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya yang tertunda setelah berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Mengalahkan seorang dewa iblis tentu akan menjadi kebanggaan bagi siapa saja. Yang Yugyeom tak tahu, meski ia mendapatkan banyak suntikan kekuatan gelap dan menjadi _werewolf_ yang ditakuti, ia tetap tak dapat dibandingkan dengan Aamon. Pasukan _Angel_ sekalipun masih tak dapat melumpuhkan Aamon, apalagi pria Kim itu yang hanya seorang _werewolf_.

Ukuran tubuh serigala Chanyeol sebagai _Grand Alpha_ yang lebih besar dari ukuran alfa biasa lainnya membuatnya nampak sangat mencolok dalam pertarungan jalanan itu.

Ia mendapat serangan dari seluruh penjuru mata angin. Mereka menggigit dan mencakar semua bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang dapat mereka raih. Dan meskipun Chanyeol mendapatkan beberapa luka, ia masih begitu kuat untuk melawan sepuluh _werewolf_ disana.

Saat salah satu _werewolf_ di belakang tubuhnya menggigit bahunya, Chanyeol menggeram dan berbalik untuk melakukan perlawanan. Dan itu dijadikan kesempatan oleh Yugyeom untuk menancapkan keempat taringnya di leher Chanyeol hingga daging Chanyeol terkoyak dan bulu-bulu putihnya kini ternodai oleh darah.

Alfa itu lalu melolong keras, bersamaan dengan racun _hydra_ yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya dan nyaris melumpuhkan syaraf nya. Racun itu memang tak akan membunuhnya yang seorang _demon_, namun racun itu tetap akan melemahkannya.

Chanyeol muak, dia tak ingin lagi bermain-main. Jadi ia bertransformasi dalam wujud iblisnya. Saat ia mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, semua _werewolf_ itu terhempas dan itu Chanyeol jadikan momen untuk menghabisi semuanya dalam satu serangan.

Dia mengeluarkan apinya, api itu berwujud Phoenix dan segera melahap semuanya, membinasakan kawanan _werewolf_ itu dalam hitungan detik hingga menjadi abu, termasuk Kim Yugyeom yang sudah membawa masalah sejak beberapa pekan lalu dengan tingkah angkuhnya.

Chanyeol dalam wujud iblisnya lantas terbang dengan kepakan sayap yang lemah selaras dengan tubuhnya yang melemah karena racun _hydra_. Dia kembali ke _penthouse_ sebagai Park Chanyeol.

Tubuh manusianya berbaring diatas sofa begitu sampai disana dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kekuatan penyembuhannya berjalan dengan semestinya. Meski mungkin penyembuhan ini akan memakan waktu yang sedikit panjang mengingat racun _hydra_ lah yang menginfeksinya.

Setidaknya kini ia telah melenyapkan 2 sumber masalah; Franchise Jung dan Kim Yugyeom.

Setelah semua masalahnya selesai, tentu yang akan ia lakukan adalah memohon pada Angwyn agar lelaki itu mengampuni semua dosanya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Di ujung bagian Neraka yang cukup jauh, ada sebuah kastil yang berdiri disana dengan kokoh, diliputi aura suramnya yang sangat pekat. Dan dihuni oleh salah satu dewa iblis yang menguasai Neraka.

Tempat itu sangat sunyi dan jauh dari tempat peleburan dosa manusia hingga suara yang ada disana hanyalah beberapa suara yang berasal dari penghuni kastil dan suara bara api yang selalu menyala di sekitar kastil.

"_My Lord._" Seorang iblis tingkat bawah membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu ia menghadap sang dewa iblis yang tengah berdiri diantara pilar kastil. Meskipun sang tuan memunggunginya, ia tetap memberikan penghormatan yang menandakan kesetiaannya pada sang tuan.

"Kau membawa berita buruk." Pernyataannya membuat iblis itu semakin menunduk dalam karena mulai merasa tertekan akan aura yang sang tuan keluarkan.

"Ampun, _My Lord_. _Werewolf_ itu telah dikalahkan oleh tuanku _Lord_ Aamon."

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari sang tuan. Hanya ada keterdiaman yang mencekam hingga pria itu berbalik dan menebas leher iblis pembawa pesan itu hingga sang iblis melebur menjadi serpihan bara api yang kemudian terbang terbawa angin.

Keterdiamannya adalah malapetaka bagi makhluk manapun. Wajahnya yang nyaris tertutup oleh sisik merah itu nampak tenang, namun siratan matanya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Dia murka.

"Kau selalu saja ikut campur, Aamon." Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kuku tajamnya menusuk kulitnya sendiri yang kemudian mengeluarkan darah hitam pekat yang perlahan menetes pada lantai batu di bawahnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai dengan cara yang mengerikan dan tertawa hingga suara tawa jahatnya yang penuh kelicikan menggema di seluruh penjuru kastil.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Baik bat gak tuh gue update cepet? Wkwkwk

Pen cepet-cepet tamat ampun dah :") btw selamat menikmati konflik yang kalean tunggu tunggu ~~

Kejawab kan sekarang... Aamon bunuh Angwyn. Jadi sekarang mau ngedukung siapa niccc? Awokawok

See you gaizzz


	13. Chapter 13

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****13**

_12 elemen dari pohon kehidupan._

Baekhyun telah memikirkan itu selama beberapa hari sejak kedatangan Kangta ke kediamannya secara personal. Pohon kehidupan, dia tahu dimana itu. Sebuah pohon yang hidup diantara surga dan neraka. Dikatakan bahwa jika pohon itu mati maka semua kehidupan di semesta ini akan ikut mati. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana pohon itu dapat bertahan hidup selama ini. Yang pasti tak ada satupun yang berharap pohon itu mati. Sebagian ajaran percaya bahwa dalam pohon itu terdapat banyak jiwa-jiwa yang baru tercipta dan hendak memulai kehidupan baru. Dan dipercaya pula bahwa semua jiwa makhluk yang hidup terikat pada setiap ranting dan akar pohon itu demi menegaskan bahwa mereka berasal dari satu tempat yang sama pada awalnya.

Kangta mengatakan bawa Kris, Sehun, dan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol adalah bagian dari ke 12 elemen itu. Meski begitu Baekhyun justru merasa tertekan akan fakta bahwa ia harus berurusan lagi dengan Chanyeol dikala luka di hatinya masih menganga.

Kangta juga berkata bahwa sesuatu tengah mengancam kelangsungan hidup mereka. Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu sesuatu seperti apa yang Kangta maksudkan sebagai ancaman. Pria tua itu tak memberikan petunjuk lebih dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari terlebih dahulu sisa dari elemen-elemen yang ada.

Dan kini dia hanya bisa memperhatikan _red stone _didalam kotak kaca yang merupakan petunjuk untuknya dalam mencari elemen lain.

_Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan yang lain? _Benaknya bertanya dengan tidak percaya diri. Lantas ia membuka kotak kaca yang menyegel _red stone_, menggenggam batu kristal merah itu dengan gelisah seraya memikirkan cara untuk mempergunakan _red stone_ yang sama sekali tak diberitahukan oleh Kangta.

Baekhyun memperhatikan _red stone_ itu lamat-lamat kala cahaya dari _red stone_ menyala seperti kode SOS; redup-terang, redup-terang. Pupil matanya mengecil seiring dengan cahaya _red stone _yang semakin bersinar terang dan menyilaukan matanya hingga ia menutup kedua matanya dengan kernyitan di dahi.

Saat obsidiannya kembali terbuka, ia bisa melihat pancaran bayangan yang diproyeksikan oleh _red stone. _Bayangan itu pada mulanya menampilkan sebuah pohon besar, lalu berubah menjadi pola-pola kehidupan yang terus membuat pohon itu tumbuh menjadi semakin besar. Lalu muncul lah 2 cabang utama pohon yang mengarah ke kiri dan ke kanan. Yang satu mengarah pada kebaikan dan yang satu mengarah pada keburukan. Ditengah-tengah itu, muncul sebuah tunas kehidupan baru dengan 12 daun yang berisi simbol-simbol kekuatan. Dan disana Baekhyun bisa melihat 12 tanda yang sebagian ia kenali, diantaranya merupakan tanda miliknya sendiri; cahaya.

Bayangan kemudian berganti, menampilkan peperangan antara kebaikan dan keburukan, lalu 12 elemen itu yang menjadi penengah. Mereka bisa menjadi pahlawan atau justru menjadi penghancur. Itu tergantung dari bagaimana mereka bertindak.

Lalu cahaya _red stone _seketika padam setelahnya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa linglung dan nyaris menjatuhkan _red stone_ di tangannya.

_Red stone _telah menunjukkan ke 12 elemen itu padanya. Dan kini ia hanya harus mencari siapa orang-orang yang memiliki ke 12 elemen itu sebagai tanda kelahiran mereka.

Ia adalah cahaya, Kris adalah naga, Sehun adalah hembusan angin yang dibawa _byakko_, Chanyeol adalah Phoenix, pamannya; Joonmyeon merupakan air, tunangan Joonmyeon; Yixing adalah penyembuh (_unicorn_), serta Luhan yang Baekhyun tahu mempunyai kekuatan telekinesis dan Zitao yang menjadi kunci dari waktu.

Sejauh ini jika dugaannya benar maka 8 elemen sudah berhasil ia temukan. Hanya 4 yang tersisa. Dan ia harus menemukan mereka secepat mungkin sebelum bahaya yang muncul terlebih dulu.

"Permata yang cantik." Baekhyun nyaris melayangkan serangannya saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya dari arah belakang. Matanya menyipit dengan penuh peringatan saat menyadari bahwa yang berada disana hanyalah Kai. Ini adalah kali pertama pria itu kembali mengganggunya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di pesta keluarga Do saat itu.

Dan Kai tak banyak berubah, terutama dari segi penampilan dan sifat menyebalkannya yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul di manapun dan kapanpun tanpa tahu sopan santun.

"Malam ini aku ada kencan dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh seolah ia tak mempunyai kesalahan apapun. Baekhyun bahkan di abaikannya. "Ayolah. Kau pasti bisa memperbaiki penampilanku. Membuatku menjadi terlihat sedikit manusiawi dan keren."

Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa minat. Dia benar-benar tengah dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk. Dan Kai membuat itu semakin menjadi-jadi hingga ia ingin melenyapkan Kai saat ini juga dari alam semesta.

"_Please_.." Kai tahu bahwa Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Jadi dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan gestur memohon serta tatapan penuh permohonan.

Beruntung Baekhyun masih berbaik hati dan tak ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang yang tak bersalah. Jadi dia menghampiri Kai meski sebelumnya mendengus kesal karena pria itu.

Kai berpenampilan selayaknya malaikat kematian lainnya; memakai jubah yang nyaris seperti gaun yang menjuntai sampai ke mata kakinya, ada sebuah tali yang mengikat bagian pinggang jubah itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti samurai. Dan benar jika pakaian itu hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo berbalik pergi saat melihatnya.

"Apa kau tak punya pakaian lain?" Kai menggaruk dagunya saat Baekhyun bertanya. Dia tak pernah memiliki kepentingan lain untuk membeli baju normal karena hidupnya hanya terdedikasi untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai pencabut nyawa. Saat menghadiri pesta keluarga Do pun ia mengenakan jubah itu dan tak ada masalah karena dia adalah seorang malaikat kematian.

Namun kini berbeda, ada kencan yang menunggunya.

Jadi dia mengeluarkan mantranya hingga pakaiannya berganti menjadi sebuah setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna merah _maroon_ yang terlihat sangat panas di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku jika kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Baekhyun berdecak, kemudian meraih dasi formal yang terpasang di kerah kemeja Kai dan membukanya dengan kasar akibat kekesalan yang menumpuk di ujung kukunya. Setelah itu Baekhyun membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas Kai dan menyugar rambut hitam pria itu agar membuat kesan lain tersendiri yang akan membuat Kai terlihat berbeda.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu, sialan." Wajah Baekhyun berkerut kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak sedang berniat untuk memainkan lelucon apapun dengan siapapun.

"_It's okay_." Setidaknya Kai tahu apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiran lelaki itu sehingga dia hanya mengalah dan menyudahi interaksi mereka, "aku pergi." Lanjutnya dengan gedikan bahu.

Namun sebelum Kai benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun justru menahannya saat tak sengaja melihat tanda yang Kai miliki di bawah tulang selangka bagian kirinya yang sedikit terlihat akibat 2 kancing kemeja teratasnya yang terbuka.

"Kau salah satu elemen itu." Gumamnya, menuai sebuah kernyitan bingung dari Kai yang sama sekali tak memahami arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudㅡ"

"Kau bagian dari 12 elemen pohon kehidupan, Kai!"

"Baekhyun! Dengar, aku sama sekali tak mengerti tentang apa yang kau bicarakan. Sungguh." Sebagai seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bertugas untuk memutus kehidupan manusia, ia tentu tahu mengenai pohon kehidupan. Tapi untuk 12 elemen yang dikatakan Baekhyun ia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

"Mr. Kangta datang kesini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia mengatakan tentang sebuah ancaman yang akan membinasakan kaum umur panjang. Dan aku baru ingat bahwa Boa pernah mengatakan jika _werewolf_ beracun _hydra_ hanyalah awal dari permasalahan karena setelahnya akan muncul permasalahan yang lebih besar. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Boa. Kangta mengatakan bahwa hanya 12 elemen dari pohon kehidupan yang bisa menghentikan ancaman itu. Salah satunya kau, Kai."

Kening Kai semakin berkerut skeptis. Dunia yang mereka tinggali memang dunia yang memungkinkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi untuk apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sungguh membuat Kai berpikir bahwa itu seperti dongeng anak-anak.

"_Red stone _itu yang memperlihatkan 12 elemen itu." Lantas Baekhyun menunjuk _red stone_ diatas meja yang tersimpan apik didalam kotak kaca saat melihat raut wajah Kai yang meragukannya.

"Ini terlalu terburu-buru, aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Ini terlalu sensitif." Kai mengerutkan wajahnya bingung, bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan Sehun masuk kedalamnya bersama sebuah buku tebal yang ia bawa di tangannya.

"_Black Angel_? _In your room_?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya penuh tanya dan Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawabannya, "_up to you_" Sehun merotasikan matanya tak peduli, meletakkan buku yang ia bawa diatas meja tepat di sebelah _red stone_ lalu memanggil Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya, "ini, aku menemukannya. Deskripsi mengenai 12 elemen yang Tuan Kangta katakan."

Sehun mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran tua buku usang itu sampai ia menemukan halaman yang ia cari untuk menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun agar lelaki itu membacanya.

"Lahir dari panasnya Neraka yang menjelma menjadi 2 kekuatan penghancur disertai gemuruh di langit utara dengan tetesan yang menggetarkan bumi, hanya harapan yang dapat menemukannya di palung terdalam sebelum semuanya lenyap dalam luka yang tidak dapat disembuhkan."

"Lahir dari panasnya Neraka, itu adalah api. 2 kekuatan penghancur berarti ada 2 api; Kris dan Chanyeol. Gemuruh di langit itu pasti petir. Tetesan mengarah pada sifat air. Menggetarkan bumi berarti kekuatan semacam tanah. Harapan yang di maksud itu pasti kau, Xian, cahaya yang menerangi palung. Dan luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan pasti mengarah pada kekuatan penyembuh dari Yixing _ge_." Sehun menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu secara lugas, membuat Baekhyun maupun Kai yang masih ada disana terdiam cukup lama untuk berpikir.

"'Sebelum semuanya lenyap', itu pasti Kai; teleportasi," tatapan Baekhyun dan Sehun kemudian sama-sama terarah pada Kai yang hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua tanpa dosa, "langit utara, utara..."

"Es." Sahut Kai dengan sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicaranya, namun itu berhasil membuat Sehun mengangguk dan Baekhyun yang mendesah panjang karena merasa bahwa apa yang Kai katakan cukup masuk akal.

"Palung terdalam tak terletak di kutub utara." Ujar Sehun setelah teringat akan fakta itu dan hubungannya dengan kalimat penuh teka-teki yang terdapat didalam buku.

"Angin, angin membawa bongkahan es itu jauh dari utara hingga akhirnya mencair." Sahut Baekhyun seraya menatap Sehun lamat-lamat.

"Tapi saat es mencair dia hanya akan menjadi air dan bergabung bersama air laut. Lantas apa yang berada didalam palung itu?"

Mereka semua kembali terdiam. Benar bahwa es yang mencair hanya akan menambah volume air. Dan kalimat tadi menyatakan bahwa hanya secercah harapan yang dapat menemukannya di palung terdalam. Itu artinya dalam bongkahan es tersebut terdapat sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tak akan ikut hancur bersama es.

"Bukan api yang dilahirkan dari Neraka itu, _er ge_" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dengan gerakan kepala dramatis, "api sudah ada di Neraka."

"Lalu apa?"

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam, lantas ia beralih menatap batu merah berkilau diatas meja yang bagaikan permata yang sangat mahal, "_red stone_" ujarnya kemudian, "Mr. Kangta mengatakan bahwa _red stone_ ditemukan di palung Mariana; palung terdalam di dunia" lanjutnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Lalu bagaimana _red stone_ bisa ada disana? Kutub utara dan palung Mariana terbentang jauh. Jika angin membawa es itu kesana maka es tersebut hanya akan hancur dalam perjalanan karena suhu dan _red stone_ hanya akan jatuh ke dasar lautan lain" Sehun menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dalam keraguan.

"Telekinesis. Dia yang memindahkan _red stone._" Sambung Kai tanpa jeda seolah memecahkan masalah itu adalah hal yang mudah baginya.

"Luhan." Sahut Sehun dengan suara pelan yang sarat akan ketidakyakinan.

"Kau benar. Dan es akan mencair oleh suhu serta waktu; Tao ge" Baekhyun lantas refleks berdiri diatas tungkai kakinya, "masih ada yang belum kita ketahui identitasnya, pemilik kekuatan es dan petir."

"Serius? Mudah saja. Es dan petir adalah Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae. Kim Minseok merupakan sepupu kekasihㅡ maksudku mantan kekasihmu, dan Kim Jongdae adalah ketua klan Scorpius, kau pasti tahu dia."

Ucapan Kai mengingatkannya kembali pada Chanyeol dimana hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa seberapa sakitpun luka lama itu, ia tetap merindukan pria brengsek yang merupakan jelmaan dari _Lord_ Aamon tersebut. Entah apakah ia bisa melewati masa-masa dimana nanti mereka harus berada dalan satu tim yang sama untuk mengalahkan musuh atau tidak.

"Kita harus mengadakan pertemuan."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Selamat siang, tuan Baekhyun."

"Siang." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis begitu beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya melayangkan sebuah sapaan ramah hingga mau tak mau ia harus menjawabnya dengan sopan.

Sejak ia resmi bukan lagi anggota dari ras _vampire_ dan berhenti dari pekerjaannya di IRPA, Yunho menariknya untuk bekerja di perusahaan dan menjadi kepala bagian perencanaan. Meski terasa sangat berbeda dengan pekerjaan lamanya, Baekhyun tetap menjalankan tugas dengan baik dan semaksimal mungkin. Banyak hal direnggut darinya sejak identitas aslinya diketahui. Dan mau tak mau itu mengubah hidupnya nyaris 90%.

Siang itu Baekhyun berjalan di koridor lantai 6 dengan membawa serta berkas-berkas yang harus ditanda tangan oleh Kris. Jadi dia berdiri didepan ruangan Kris yang saat ini menjabat sebagai wakil direktur di Lynx dengan tangan terangkat; bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu.

"_Ge_, ini aku. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan memegang handelnya seraya menunggu jawaban Kris yang ia tahu berada didalam ruangannya. Ada aroma Sehun juga tercium dari dalam ruangan yang mengindikasikan bahwa kakak keduanya itu juga sedang berada disana.

"Masuk saja, Xian." Suara Kris terdengar kemudian. Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu, ia dapat melihat Kris yang duduk bersandar di meja kerjanya dengan Sehun yang duduk di sofa tengah menatapnya dengan cara yang asing. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kris dengan kerutan tanya di wajahnya.

"Papa menyuruhku untuk mengisi ini dengan tanda tanganmu." Baekhyun menunjukkan tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa. "_Ok_, _come here._" Dan Kris menggerakkan telunjuknya agar Baekhyun mendekat padanya sebelum ia berjalan memutari meja dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Kris untuk sekedar basa-basi begitu Baekhyun sampai di mejanya dan menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen tadi. Lantas Baekhyun tersenyum getir dengan sedikit mengangkat bahunya, "terlalu monoton." Jawabnya. Terbiasa bekerja di tempat yang berbahaya dengan risiko keselamatan diri yang tinggi membuat Baekhyun merasa cepat bosan dan jenuh bekerja dibalik meja tanpa jas laboratorium bersamanya. Ini bukan _passion_nya.

"Aku harus kembali ke perusahaan." Suara Sehun memusatkan atensi mereka berdua terhadapnya. Pria itu berdiri dari sofa dan merapikan jasnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasa bahwa sikap Sehun sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Saat tungkai Sehun baru melangkah beberapa meter, Baekhyun berujar hingga membuat langkah anak kedua dari Yunho itu terhenti karenanya, "jangan pandang aku dengan cara yang berbeda, _er ge_." Itu yang Baekhyun katakan sampai Sehun mematung di tempatnya. "Aku tetap Baixian, 'kan?" Suara tegas Baekhyun kian melirih, obsidiannya yang penuh luka menatap punggung Sehun lurus. Kris yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya bahkan hanya bisa terdiam dalam atmosfer tegang ditengah mereka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. "Aku tetap adikmu 'kan, _er ge_?" Lagi, suara lirih Baekhyun kembali terdengar saat Sehun hanya mematung memunggunginya.

Mereka saling diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama nan mencekik. Bahu Sehun terlihat merosot turun kala ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat sebelum berbalik dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan lembut, "maaf, bukan maksudku berniat membuatmu terluka, Xian Xian."

"Jangan turut tinggalkan aku seperti banyak hal lainnya, hanya kalian yang aku punya sekarang."

"_No, baby._ Kami tidak meninggalkanmu" Kris menyela dengan cepat, berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun untuk memeluk adik bungsunya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "jangan takut. Kami akan selalu di sampingmu."

"Maaf telah membuatmu bersedih. Terlepas dari siapa kau sebenarnya, kau akan tetap jadi adik kesayangan kami, Xian Xian" Sehun mendekat, mengelus surai putih Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang dan membawanya kedalam pelukan saat Kris melepas pelukannya, "maaf sekali lagi karena membuatmu merasa sendirian."

"Maaf juga karena aku begitu sensitif. Aku hanya takut." Baekhyun bergumam dalam pelukan Sehun. Keluarga adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk saat ini. Akan sangat berat baginya apabila mereka juga turut berpaling seperti apa yang dunia lakukan padanya.

Saat ia hidup di surga sebagai malaikat, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga karena ia terlahir dari mutiara surga dan disebut-sebut sebagai anugerah Tuhan yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar yang setara dengan dewa iblis neraka. Namun saat ia memutuskan untuk lahir kembali, ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di tengah keluarga yang memberikan banyak cinta untuknya meski ditengah perbedaan aneh yang dia miliki sejak lahir. Jika keluarganya memilih untuk berpaling dan tak lagi peduli, maka dipastikan ia akan hancur dan hanyut dalam kesengsaraan yang ia bawa dari masa lalu.

Disaat suasana haru masih menyelimuti mereka, suara ketukan pintu ruangan Kris terdengar diiringi suara seorang wanita yang kemudian Kris persilahkan untuk membuka pintu ruangannya hingga menyebabkan pelukan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun terlepas.

"Maaf mengganggu waktunya, wakil direktur. Tapi seseorang bernama Jung Soo Jung ingin menemui anda untuk saat ini." Wanita itu adalah resepsionis didepan ruangan Kris. Dan ucapannya membuat Kris dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang dengan mimik wajah yang nampak skeptis. Sudah lama sejak mereka tidak mendengar kabar nona muda Jung itu setelah Franchise Jung dan antek-anteknya ditangkap oleh _The Council _dan dijatuhi hukuman mati 2 bulan yang lalu.

Kris nampak mengulum bibirnya dengan gelisah, jemari tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja selagi kepalanya sibuk berpikir demi mengambil keputusan untuk menemui nona Jung atau tidak. Bagaimanapun Jung Soojung adalah mantan tunangannya dulu dan hubungan mereka berakhir dengan tidak cukup baik saat itu. Akan sangat canggung bagi mereka untuk saling bertemu dan mengobrol. Namun, dia tak cukup jahat untuk menolak kehadiran Soojung mengingat bahwa mungkin saja wanita itu masih terpuruk setelah kehilangan ayahnya; satu-satunya keluarga yang gadis itu miliki.

Jadi dengan sedikit berat hati Kris berdeham dan menyuruh resepsionis itu mempersilahkan Soojung untuk menemuinya bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih berada di ruangannya.

"Halo Kris, lama tidak berjumpa. Halo juga untuk pangeran Baixian dan pangeran Shixun." Soojung berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan senyum tipis yang senantiasa menghiasi paras cantiknya. Gadis itu tak banyak berubah, hanya saja rona di wajahnya tak secerah dulu. Soojung juga sedikit lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Selebihnya, gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengunjungiku?" Kris bertanya dengan telak tanpa ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dulu. Apa yang dilakukan Franchise Jung memang tidak ada kaitannya dengan Soojung, namun tetap meninggalkan kesan yang kurang baik di mata Kris terhadap Soojung entah bagaimana.

Atas pertanyaan Kris, Soojung kembali tersenyum kecil, terlihat kecut dan disertai gurat kesedihan, "aku ingin meminta tolong padamu." Ujarnya mantap.

"Meminta tolong?" Satu alis Kris naik dengan skeptis, kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertaut dibawah dagu hingga kini pria itu terlihat berbahaya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari klan Hydrus," Soojung berujar dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah Kris tanpa berkedip, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya, tak peduli saat Kris maupun Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat cukup terkejut dengan itu, "seperti yang kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu Tiffany menjadi ketua klan Hydrus. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempatku sekarang dengan rasa bersalah yang tersisa atas perbuatan ayahku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Perancis dan memulai sesuatu yang baru disana. Terlalu banyak kenangan disini. Lagipula, aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal."

Setelah Soojung menuturkan maksud dan tujuannya, Kris terdiam cukup lama sampai keheningan terasa mencekik didalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku? Kau hanya harus berbicara langsung pada _Miss_ Tiffany untuk urusan ini." Kris hanya tak mengerti kenapa Soojung datang padanya sementara disini dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya putra dari seorang ketua Dewan _Vampire_.

"Aku tak bisa bicara begitu saja. Saat ini aku masih berada dibawah pengawasan Dewan _Vampire_ dan BSBI. Bahkan aku kesini bersama 2 orang agen dari Dewan _Vampire_. Kau tahu, Lynx punya kedudukan lebih dari klan lain secara tidak resmi karena _Lord_ Yunho adalah ketua Dewan _Vampire_. Dengan posisiku saat ini sebagai anak dari seorang pelaku kejahatan, maka akan sulit untuk berpindah negara dan klan" Soojung terdiam untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk melihat reaksi Kris atas apa yang ia katakan, namun pria itu hanya diam sehingga ia kembali berbicara, "tolonglah Kris. Hanya kau yang bisa aku mintai tolong. Aku sangat malu untuk menemui _Lord_ Yunho. Lagipula kau adalah calon ketua klan Lynx selanjutnya."

"Itu tidak benar" Kris menyela dengan cepat saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Soojung, "tapi aku akan berusaha membantumu." Lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, Kris" Lagi, Soojung tersenyum tipis meski Kris lebih memilih untuk tak menatapnya. Pria itu masih sama dinginnya seperti saat mereka bertunangan "pangeran Baixian, pangeran Shixun, aku permisi." Soojung beralih pada Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kini duduk di sofa, sedikit membungkuk pada keduanya sebelum berbalik membawa tungkainya menuju pintu keluar.

"Nona Jung," Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa saat memanggil Soojung hingga gadis Jung itu berbalik ke arahnya, "apakah.. kau punya waktu untuk makan siang bersama?"

Soojung nampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat seraya menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus, memastikan bahwa pangeran ketiga itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Lantas dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya, Soojung mengangguk penuh antusiasme untuk menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun.

"Di dekat sini ada restoran Perancis yang baru dibuka. Mari kita kesana." Tungkai Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Soojung, mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan Kris dan pergi menuju restoran Perancis yang terletak 1 blok dari gedung perusahaan Lynx.

Mereka duduk di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan yang diiringi lagu _ballad_ klasik. Sementara itu Baekhyun meminta agar 2 agen yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Soojung supaya duduk di tempat yang cukup jauh dengan mereka hingga keduanya tak kuasa menolak titah Baekhyun meski secara resmi Baekhyun tak lagi terdaftar sebagai kaum mereka dalam basis data.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan siang bersama?" Soojung memulai pembicaraan kecil mereka begitu _waiter_ pergi bersama daftar pesanan mereka.

Jemari Baekhyun saling bertaut diatas pahanya yang bersilang dengan punggung yang sepenuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi begitu Soojung bertanya padanya. Dia menatap Soojung sejenak, "bagaimana kabarmu?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jung muda itu, Baekhyun justru menanyakan hal lain yang membuat Soojung menahan helaan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Soojung mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bahasa tubuh yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu memang baik-baik saja sama seperti apa yang dikatakan mulutnya.

"Baguslah. Aku turut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpa ayahmu."

Mimik wajah Soojung perlahan berubah seiring dengan bahasan mengenai ayahnya kembali diungkit. Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan untuk membahas mengenai pengkhianat itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Franchise Jung masih tetap merupakan ayah dari Soojung, jadi setidaknya ia ingin sedikit berempati pada Soojung yang kini tak lagi memiliki orang tua.

"Dia satu-satunya yang aku punya setelah ibuku pergi." Suara Soojung sedikit memelan saat mengatakannya disertai senyuman getir dan tatapan kosong yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Maaf atas itu."

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Alis kanan Soojung sedikit naik saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Lelaki itu menatapnya prihatin namun juga ada sedikit kecurigaan disana, "apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak ikut terlibat dalam apa yang ayahku kerjakan selama ini. Ibuku meninggal karena _ruthless_, jadi tak terbersit sedikitpun di kepalaku bahwa ayah akan melakukan hal gila semacam itu."

Baekhyun mengubah posisi kakinya saat Soojung mulai berbicara panjang. Gadis Jung itu memang banyak bicara sejak awal.

"Ibumu meninggal karena _ruthless_. Lalu kenapa ayahmu justru membuat banyak makhluk ganas itu? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa kau mengajakku makan siang karena ingin menginterogasiku?" Soojung tertawa remeh, merasa tak percaya bahwa kebaikan Baekhyun saat ini dilandaskan pada kepentingan investigasi.

"Tidak. Aku mengajakmu kesini karena kupikir kau banyak kehilangan berat badanmu."

Soojung kembali tertawa, namun kali ini bukan tawa remeh, melainkan tawa geli akibat ucapan Baekhyun, "justru kau yang banyak kehilangan berat badan, pangeran Baixian" ujar Soojung, "aku sudah mendengar beritanya. Kau dan Chanyeolㅡ"

"Bukan. Aku hanya memikirkan pekerjaan baruku yang kurang sesuai." Baekhyun menyela ucapan Soojung sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikannya. Obsidian Baekhyun bahkan berlari kesana-kemari dengan tidak tenang begitu Soojung mulai membahas mengenai Chanyeol.

Yang dunia tahu ikatan _mate_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terputus karena para tetua menemukan jalan keluarnya, bukan karena Baekhyun mengingat jati dirinya. Dunia masih belum tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang iblis dan malaikat yang terlibat cinta terlarang.

"Oh.. _okay_." Beruntung Soojung memilih untuk tak melanjutkan bahasannya mengenai Chanyeol atau mungkin Baekhyun akan marah seperti terakhir kali ia menyinggung soal hubungan anehnya dengan Chanyeol dulu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Tak ingin suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka setelah bahasan sensitif sebelumnya, Baekhyun kembali mengangkat topik yang tengah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu apapun atau kapan ayahku memulai semua itu. Dulu saat ibuku tewas karena serangan _ruthless_, para dewan hanya menanggapi hal itu seolah merupakan kasus wajar. Mereka tidak menyelidiki kasus itu lebih dalam. Jadi mungkin ayah hanya marah pada mereka dan melakukan hal gila itu.

"Saat ibuku pergi, ayah begitu terpukul. Namun dia selalu berusaha menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu bagiku. Apapun yang ku inginkan, ayah selalu berusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Dia sosok ayah yang sempurna bagiku. Jadi saat utusan dari dewan datang dan menangkap ayah dengan tuduhan atas kasus pelanggaran berat mengubah manusia menjadi _vampire_, aku sangat tidak percaya dan berpikir semuanya hanya kesalahpahaman," pertahanan Soojung runtuh, air matanya mulai berjatuhan dan isakannya mulai terdengar memilukan, "tapi kemudian semua bukti menunjukkan kebenaran bahwa ayah yang selama ini kukenal adalah pelaku dibalik semua kekacauan yang terjadi dalam ras kita. Aku.. aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa kini ayah telah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri." Tangisan Soojung semakin memburuk hingga Baekhyun merasa kikuk dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Jadi saat Soojung tak kunjung berhenti menangis, Baekhyun meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya lembut untuk sekedar menenangkannya hingga Soojung kini menatap Baekhyun dengan sisa-sisa tangisannya.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku dijodohkan dengan Kris, aku merasa konyol karena aku menyukaimu," Soojung mengusap air matanya dengan sedikit tawa menyedihkan, sementara Baekhyun yang terkejut justru melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Soojung, "sikapmu yang dingin namun penuh empati membuatmu memiliki nilai lebih dibanding Kris. Namun aku sadar bahwa aku tak mungkin memisahkanmu dari Park Chanyeol saat melihat interaksi kalian. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya sekedar ingin kau tahu sebelum aku pergi karena mungkin setelahnya kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi." Lanjut Soojung dengan suara sengau pasca menangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi terimakasih telah menyukaiku. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya." Suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi aneh, atau mungkin hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasa demikian karena Soojung terlihat kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu. Banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak berjalan sesuai kehendakmu, bukan?"

Ucapan Soojung entah bagaimana kembali mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, juga pada hubungan mereka yang kini kandas dengan menyedihkan. Ia sangat ingin membunuh Chanyeol, melampiaskan dendamnya di masa lalu. Namun baik dulu ataupun sekarang, ia tak pernah bisa melakukan itu. Bukan karena ia tak mampu, namun karena rasa kasih sayang dalam hatinya yang tanpa sadar melumpuhkan akal sehat serta warasnya. Semua hal tentang Chanyeol selalu tak masuk akal baginya, hal itu pula yang membuatnya berkeras hati meninggalkan rasnya sendiri dulu dan berkhianat dengan begitu tak tahu malunya.

"Terimakasih." Suara Soojung menariknya kembali pada dunia nyata saat gadis Jung itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada _waiter_ yang mengantarkan makanan mereka.

"Selamat makan, pangeran Baixian." Ucap Soojung yang hanya di tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Suara bising debur ombak yang menghantam bebatuan karang serta dinding beton sebuah menara mercusuar terdengar begitu keras disertai butiran air yang terhempas di sekitarnya menghasilkan percikan-percikan air asin yang membasahi apapun yang di lewatinya.

Namun tak sedikitpun suara bising itu berhasil membuat seseorang yang berdiri diatas mercusuar menjadi goyah dan pergi dari tempat itu. Dia justru tetap berdiri di atap menara dengan kedua sayap putihnya yang beristirahat di belakang punggungnya.

Adalah Baekhyun orang yang berdiri disana tanpa keraguan itu. Matanya menatap lurus hamparan lautan yang tengah di terjang badai itu tanpa kata. Baju serba putih yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat kontras ditengah suramnya suasana di laut Francis kala itu. Petir yang menggelegar dan menjilat-jilat bersahutan dengan ombak yang terbawa angin ke tepi pantai pun tak mampu mematahkan kekukuhan hati Baekhyun untuk tetap berdiri disana seperti seseorang yang hendak mengakhiri hidupnya. Tetapi tidak, dia disana bukan untuk itu.

Sekali lagi obsidiannya menyapu seluruh penjuru lautan yang tengah mengamuk itu dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Matanya kemudian berhenti di satu titik dimana ia melihat apa yang ia cari mengeluarkan cahaya meski berada di kedalaman lautan. Lantas tangannya terangkat kedepan dan bak besi yang tertarik oleh medan magnet, sesuatu di tengah lautan itu terbang dan berada di genggaman Baekhyun dalam sekejap.

Itu adalah sebuah trisula tua yang telah sepuluh ribu tahun lamanya tenggelam di lautan. Namun kini trisula itu telah kembali bertuan dan berada di tangan sang pemilik abadinya.

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi saat trisula itu kembali ke tangannya. Bulu-bulu sayapnya bergoyang seakan ikut senang akan kembalinya trisula tersebut. Sementara itu obsidian Baekhyun mulai berubah menjadi sepasang biru safir yang nampak sebiru lautan, terlihat mempesona dan dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu lama." Genggamannya pada trisula itu mengerat begitu mengingat bahwa senjata yang berada dalam genggamannya adalah senjata yang berhasil menghunus jantungnya dan membuatnya sekarat kala itu. Kenangan pahit saat ia dikhianati selalu terbayang di kepalanya bak mimpi buruk setiap harinya. Begitu sakit sampai-sampai ia lupa begitu banyak cinta yang keluarganya berikan untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Aamon telah menyakitinya begitu dalam hingga luka itu tak pernah sembuh dan terus menghasilkan perih yang tak berkesudahan.

_Apa yang membuatku begitu mencintainya sampai rasanya mati__ pun__ lebih baik__ daripada hidup__ tanpanya?_

Siang dan malam ia habiskan untuk menekan kuat-kuat perasaannya; perasaan sakit, perasaan rindu, dan juga cinta yang tak terhingga.

_Sedikitpun pernahkah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus?_ Baekhyun merasa bahwa semua yang Aamon katakan dan lakukan terhadapnya adalah sebuah dusta. Iblis itu tak lebih dari seorang penipu di matanya.

Klaim _werewolf_ dari Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat ia hilangkan begitu saja. Sekuat apapun dia sebagai makhluk tingkat tinggi, nyatanya klaim kurang ajar itu sangat kuat dan benar-benar mengikatnya sampai mati meskipun hubungan _mate_ antara dia dan Chanyeol telah terputus akibat benang merah yang tak lagi mengikat mereka berdua. Rasanya seperti kehilangan sebelah sayap dan terbang tanpanya kala ia memutuskan untuk memutus benang merah tersebut.

Dan kini Baekhyun dapat mengingat siapa sosok iblis yang telah membuatnya ingat akan kejadian pahit di masa lalu yang menjadi titik balik hubungannya denga Aamon; dia adalah Allus, satu-satunya Dewa Iblis yang paling dekat dengan Aamon. Allus disebut sebagai Dewa Iblis paling lemah dibandingkan 4 penguasa lainnya.

Sampai saat ini pun alasan mengapa Allus tahu mengenai insiden menyakitkannya itu tak pernah ia duga. Allus memberinya ingatan seolah pria itu berada disana saat itu dan mengetahui semuanya. Dan hanya itu yang Allus berikan padanya, hanya ingatan tentang pembunuhan itu. Selebihnya tentang pahit manisnya hubungannya dengan Aamon, kenangan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan kenangan-kenangan kecil lainnya ia ingat begitu saja setelah ingatan mengenai kematian itu didapatnya bak sebuah pemicu.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat rindu. Klaim di lehernya hanya memperparah keadaan diantara mereka. Nyatanya mereka masih terikat dalam sebuah ikatan.

_'Baekhyun, kau dimana? Papa mencarimu, cepat kembali'_ saat suara Kris terdengar didalam kepalanya, maka tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain kembali pada realita kehidupan.

"Kau terlambat. Papa sudah pergi bersama paman Joonmyeon." Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya begitu Kris keluar dari sana dengan berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya garang.

Bicara tentang Joonmyeon, lelaki itu sudah pulih meski belum sepenuhnya dan sudah mulai beraktivitas kembali termasuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Ayo ikut aku," Kris berjalan mendahuluinya hingga Baekhyun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kakak sulungnya menuju ruangan wakil presdir, "selesaikan ini. Dan ini harus sudah ada di mejaku besok pagi, mengerti?" Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah map biru padanya.

"Baik." Lalu Baekhyun menerima map itu, memutar tungkainya dan berjalan menuju pintu sampai kemudian Kris memanggilnya hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sang kakak.

"Berbahagialah, Xian." Itu yang Kris ucapkan saat itu dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang sangat jarang pria itu tunjukkan sampai menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Baekhyun melihat keanehan Kris.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap menjawabnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan Kris, "iya." Jawabnya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Chanyeol berdiri di halaman belakang istananya bak sebuah patung antik karena yang ia lakukan sejak puluhan menit yang lalu hanyalah diam tanpa bergerak satu incipun. Rambut putihnya yang terurai panjang sesekali bergerak kala tiupan panas dari angin neraka menyapanya.

Di tempat itu, dulu ia dan Angwyn banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbagi kasih dan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari saat-saat itu.

Mereka yang berjalan bersama dengan tangan saling bertaut serta sebuah senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari raut wajah keduanya. Cinta diantara mereka tumbuh begitu besar meski dengan segala perbedaan yang mereka miliki.

Semuanya begitu indah sampai hari itu tiba, hari dimana ia menghadiri pertemuan dengan keempat dewa lainnya yang memiliki kedudukan yang sama di neraka sebagai penguasa; Malles, Allus, Hervia dan Loktes. Mereka menghakiminya tentang hubungannya dengan Angwyn, mereka menuntutnya untuk segera mengakhiri hubungannya dan menyingkirkan Angwyn karena itu merupakan sebuah penghinaan bagi kaum mereka. Malles, Hervia dan Loktes mendesaknya untuk bertindak, namun Allus hanya diam dan tak berpihak pada siapapun. Dia menghormati keputusan Aamon sebagai seorang teman.

Tapi tentu saja ia menolak semua gagasan ketiga dewa lainnya yang menuntutnya untuk menyingkirkan Angwyn. Dia begitu marah kala itu dan pulang ke istananya dengan api amarah yang menyelubunginya.

Lalu saat itu tiba, saat dimana ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya limbung dan ia kehilangan kendali. Ia datang pada Angwyn dengan keadaan tubuh yang ia sendiri rasa bahwa itu bukan dirinya, lalu ia melukai Angwyn dengan tangannya sendiri. Saat itu ia benar-benar tak mengerti seolah tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan ia hanya menjadi penonton dalam insiden itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan saat ia kembali tersadar, ia tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Angwyn menghilang darinya dan hanya menyisakan kehampaan dalam hatinya.

Setelahnya ia mencari keberadaan kekasih hatinya, berharap bahwa lelaki yang ia cintai itu masih hidup dan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Namun sampai 10.000 tahun lamanya dia hanya terus mencari ke seluruh penjuru dunia tanpa menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti.

Namun kemudian dia berhasil menemukan Angwyn-nya dalam wujud yang baru. Meski tak ada sedikitpun aura Angwyn dalam tubuh Baekhyun saat itu, ia begitu yakin bahwa mereka adalah sosok yang sama karena getaran di hatinya tak pernah salah.

Mereka berhasil kembali bersama, tetapi takdir begitu kejam dan memisahkan mereka melalui luka lama seolah apa yang semua orang katakan mengenai mereka adalah sebuah kebenaran; bahwa mereka hanya bisa bertemu dan terus terlibat tanpa bisa bersatu, mereka tak berjodoh.

"Tidak, Angwyn adalah takdirku." Chanyeol bergumam dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Takdir bukan berarti jodoh, Aamon. Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Tuhan tak merestui hubungan kalian."

Chanyeol berbalik cepat saat mendengar suara lain di belakangnya. Allus disana, bersandar pada pilar istananya dengan berpangku tangan dan menatapnya serius.

"Sejak awal kalian telah menyalahi aturan. Lagipula aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu mencintainya ditengah dunia yang menentang hubungan kalian." Allus kembali berbicara dalam keseriusannya hingga membuat Chanyeol mengernyit samar. Satu fakta, Allus begitu banyak bicara hari ini. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa asing pada sosok kawan lamanya itu. "Kau tahu, Aamon? Neraka tak cukup luas untuk kita berlima."

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin terlihat jelas saat Allus berkata demikian. Lantas tanpa aba-aba pria dengan satu tanduk di dahi kirinya itu menerjangnya dengan sebuah serangan berat sampai ia terhempas jauh melewati halaman belakang istananya dan berakhir di tanah lapang yang berada di luar istana miliknya.

Chanyeol terkejut, dia bahkan memuntahkan cukup banyak darah setelah menerima serangan telak itu. Tak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Allus mengejar Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan senjatanya; sebuah pedang bermata dua yang dibuat dari penderitaan manusia di neraka. Pria itu menghunuskan pedang padanya tanpa ragu, berhasil merusak pertemanan yang sudah puluhan ribu rahun lamanya terjalin diantara mereka.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Allus?" Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang baru saja memuntahkan darah, lantas berdiri diatas kedua tungkainya dengan api amarah yang mulai menyala-nyala dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau tak berguna lagi bagi ras kita setelah kau jatuh cinta pada makhluk itu. Kau bahkan lebih memilihnya ketimbang Afallus yang jelas-jelas lebih baik." Allus berbicara dengan intonasi datar seolah ia tak berminat untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Pedang di tangannya masih setia terhunus ke arah Chanyeol tanpa ragu, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius ingin menghabisi Chanyeol.

Namun kemudian Chanyeol tertawa seolah ucapan Allus adalah lelucon baginya, "kau menyerangku hanya karena masalah aku yang menolak adikmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mimik wajah congkak yang menyebalkan. Tetapi Allus tak bereaksi akan itu, wajahnya tetap tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun dan hanya menatap Chanyeol seolah baginya mengalahkan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang mudah seperti berkedip.

"Kalian semua selalu meremehkanku, menganggapku yang paling lemah. Aku muak. Terutama denganmu. Ku akui kau cukup kuat, namun itu tak berguna saat kau lebih memilih untuk menjadi budak cinta malaikat itu. Untuk itu aku membunuhnya untuk menyadarkanmu kembali. Tapi tak kusangka kau justru ikut menghilang untuk mencarinya. Itu semuaㅡ"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau membunuhnya?" Mata merah Aamon berkilat tajam setelahnya, api yang menyelubungi tubuhnya semakin bergejolak dan auranya semakin kuat, siap membunuh siapa saja termasuk Allus; kawan lamanya, sekali lagi.

Allus kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang, tak merasa terancam sedikitpun akan kemarahan Aamon yang siap meledak kapan saja, "aku belum mengatakannya? Ya, aku yang membunuh Angwyn menggunakan tubuhmu. Aku juga yang mengembalikan ingatannya tentang pembunuhan itu. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena aku telah melakukan tugas yang tak bisa kau lakukanㅡ"

"BAJINGAN!" Chanyeol menyela penuh amarah. Ada bara api yang muncul dari tangannya dan ia menyerang Allus dengan membabi-buta. Emosi sudah menguasainya begitu ia mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata Allus lah yang memanfaatkan tubuhnya kala itu untuk membunuh kekasih hatinya.

"Hanya itu yang kau bisa, Aamon? Kau memang pantas mati." Allus menyeringai dengan wajah iblisnya. Lantas membalas serangan-serangan Aamon hingga kini mereka terlibat baku hantam yang penuh dengan api. Mereka sama-sama kuat, dan Chanyeol baru mengetahui bahwa selama ini Allus telah menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya dan hanya berpura-pura lemah. Iblis busuk itu benar-benar telah merencanakan semua ini dengan matang.

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut, masing-masing dari mereka tentunya tak ada yang mau mengalah sehingga tanah lapang yang dijadikan tempat mereka bertarung kini penuh dengan api dan lahar panas. Allus berdecih saat Aamon berhasil menghantamkan bara api ke dadanya hingga ia terbatuk darah. Tak sampai disitu, Allus kemudian berubah wujud menjadi sosok iblis yang besar dan diselubungi lahar. Dia hendak menghempaskan tubuh Aamon yang kini hanya sekecil kepalan tangannya sebelum sebuah cahaya merah bersinar diantara mereka dengan begitu menyilaukan, membuat mereka sama-sama kehilangan fokus karena penglihatan mereka yang terganggu akibat cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Cahaya itu berasal dari _red stone _yang mengikat takdir 12 elemen dari pohon kehidupan. Cahaya dari _red stone_ itu tiba-tiba bersinar disana dan membawa serta 11 orang yang memiliki 11 elemen lain selain Chanyeol. Mereka ditarik secara paksa oleh _red stone _ke tempat itu tanpa persiapan dan tanpa pemberitahuan.

Ini adalah takdir mereka sebagai pemegang elemen dari pohon kehidupan. Inilah saatnya mereka bertarung untuk mempertahankan dunia mereka.

"_What the__ㅡ__hell_? _Hell_?!" Jongdae berteriak nyaring begitu kakinya menginjak tanah lapang tersebut. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat ia berada di restoran untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Namun sesaat kemudian sebuah cahaya merah tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan tempat ia makan sebelum tubuhnya ikut terseret bersama cahaya merah itu, untuk sesaat ia pikir ada serangan alien, tapi ternyata ia justru di tarik ke dimensi lain yang ia pikir mungkin tempat ini adalah neraka.

"Oh _shit_." Dan Kai bergumam samar dengan ketidakpercayaannya. Tentu ia tahu tempat ini, tempat dimana ia sering mengantar jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat untuk mendapatkan timbal balik dari apa yang mereka lakukan semasa hidup.

"Tempat apa ini?" Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan karena tiba-tiba dibawa ke tempat asing yang panas ini tanpa tahu apa-apa sebelumnya.

Disaat sebagian dari mereka di landa kebingungan juga kepanasan, suara tawa menggelegar terdengar di tempat itu hingga mereka mencari sumber dari gelak tawa jahat yang terdengar menyeramkan tersebut. Lalu mereka melihat sosok iblis dalam wujud besar yang sangat menakutkan, membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja berdiri karenanya.

"Dia jelek." Bisik Minseok pada Jongdae yang bahkan tak ia kenal sebelumnya hingga Jongdae menatapnya dengan satu alis naik.

"_Welcome to the Hell._" Iblis itu kembali bersuara dengan suara yang menimbulkan gema hingga telinga mereka berdenging karenanya.

"Tck, tidak sopan."

"Ini memang neraka, bodoh!"

"Kalian baru saja menjemput ajal." Allus kembali mempersiapkan serangannya. Baginya ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan dikalahkan oleh 12 elemen itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon, jadi tak ada sedikitpun rasa ragu dari dalam dirinya saat menghembuskan api seperti seekor naga pada mereka hingga semuanya melompat berhamburan ke segala arah untuk menghindari serangan.

"Akulah ajal itu, sialan." Kai mendengus keras meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia cukup gugup dengan keadaan ini. Keselamatan dunia kini berada di tangan mereka dan itu adalah sebuah beban yang luar biasa berat baginya.

"Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa kita berada disini dan kenapa monster itu menyerang kita?" Luhan berteriak ditengah rasa paniknya seraya berusaha menghindari lalapan api yang menjilat-jilat disana. Keadaan ini terlalu mendadak dan membuatnya terkejut bukan main meski disini ia bersama orang-orang yang sebagian besar ia kenal.

"Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah mengalahkannya." Baekhyun menyahut bersamaan dengan trisula yang muncul dalam genggamannya. Ia bahkan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan Chanyeol dan fokus pada tugasnya. Pertemuan yang baru akan ia rencanakan untuk menyusun rencana bersama 11 elemen lainnya pun bahkan belum terlaksana, namun benar bahwa waktu sedetikpun sangat berharga. Allus bergerak dengan cepat tanpa memberi mereka waktu untuk bersiap-siap hingga kini mereka berakhir di neraka dan terpaksa harus mengerahkan kemampuan terbaik mereka untuk mengalahkan iblis jahat itu.

"Xianㅡ"

"_ATTACK_!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan menghunuskan trisulanya pada Allus, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memanggilnya dengan nada penuh kerinduan. Persetan, ini bukan waktunya untuk membahas kehidupan pribadi mereka. Nyawa mereka semua sedang dipertaruhkan disini, juga nyawa para _un-age _yang berada di seluruh dunia.

Mereka menyerang Allus secara bersamaan dengan kekuatan masing-masing, namun selayaknya makhluk tingkat tinggi, Allus menghindarinya dengan mudah. Tubuhnya yang kini hanya tersusun dari kobaran api itu tak mudah di lukai begtu saja, bahkan oleh bola air yang Joonmyeon lemparkan sekalipun.

Allus menyerang balik, dia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan melemparkan bola lahar api ke arah mereka. Beruntung Kyungsoo dengan sigap membangun dinding dari tanah untuk menghalau serangan itu meski tak bertahan lama karena lahar itu begitu kuat hingga dapat menghancurkan dinding tanah yang ia buat.

Selain itu Baekhyun bekerja sama dengan Jongdae untuk melemparkan petir ke arah Allus melalui trisula milik Baekhyun.

"Dia terlalu kuat. Kita bahkan tak bisa melukainya menggunakan serangan biasa." Jongdae berkomentar dengan nafas tersengal, dia berusaha bersembunyi dibalik dinding tanah yang kembali dibuat Kyungsoo. Pelipisnya bahkan mengeluarkan darah akibat hantaman ketika Allus menyerangnya. Allus terlalu kuat dan terlalu mengerikan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu gunakan serangan maksimal!" Baekhyun menyahut tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada Allus yang tengah berduel bersama Chanyeol yang berada dalam wujud Aamon.

"Es ku benar-benar tidak berfungsi. Disini terlalu panas!"

"Bekerja samalah dengan Kai."

"Akan kucoba."

Keadaan semakin mendesak, Allus semakin tak terkendali dan mereka kewalahan menghadapinya. Mengalahkan Allus dalam keadaan mereka saat ini terasa sangat mustahil. Namun Baekhyun tak menyerah sampai disitu, dia mengeluarkan sayap putihnya yang membentang, lalu memperbesar ukuran trisulanya agar ia bisa melukai Allus dengan fatal.

Dia terbang ke arah Allus bersama trisula dan tameng cahayanya tanpa keraguan. Nyawa pun harus ia pertaruhkan untuk mengalahkan iblis bengis itu. Dia tak boleh mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan dulu saat menghadapi Aamon. Kali ini dia harus berhasil atau dunia _un-age_ akan dikuasai oleh Allus.

"Ah.. _Lord_ Angwyn, kita berjumpa lagi." Allus tertawa congkak, lantas tubuhnya kembali mengecil dalam ukuran normal dengan wujud sejatinya; laki-laki dengan satu tanduk iblis di dahi kirinya.

Baekhyun tercekat, tak menyangka bahwa monster itu adalah Allus; iblis yang bertitel sebagai teman Aamon.

"Terkejut?"

Semua serangan terhadap Allus behenti, mereka semua terikat oleh cambuk api kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terjatuh setelah mendapat serangan Allus sebelumnya.

"Ya, ini aku. Allus. Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu bukan siapa kekasihmu itu?" Allus bertanya dengan nada penuh ejekan yang membuat tangan Baekhyun menggenggam erat trisula serta perisainya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu masa lalu kami seolah kau ada disana?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Allus sebelumnya. Dan kini ia bisa menanyakannya meski emosinya memuncak dan ingin segera menghabisi Allus saat ini juga.

Allus menyeringai puas, mata merahnya begitu penuh kelicikan dan penuh dengan ambisi, "pertanyaan bagus. Aku memang ada disana, Angwyn. Aku ada disana dan mengendalikan tubuh Aamon. Lalu 'blash'.. aku menusukmu dengan trisula itu." Tawa Allus semakin lebar dan terdengar congkak saat telunjuknya menunjuk trisula di tangan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Baekhyun semakin mematung, kewarasannya direnggut begitu saja. Banyak memori tentangnya dan Aamon yang kembali terputar di kepalanya dengan cepat. Trisula dan perisai cahaya di tangannya terlepas begitu saja dan ia kehilangan kekuatannya dalam waktu yang singkat akibat rasa terkejutnya yang menyerang sampai ke saraf otak.

Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Allus yang licik untuk menyerangnya, Allus menyiapkan pedang apinya dan menghunuskannya ke arah Angwyn tanpa lelaki itu sadari. Namun sebelum pedang itu berhasil mengenainya, Chanyeol justru berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah pekikan panik, "BAIXIAN!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menangkis serangan Allus, namun karena serangan Allus lebih matang, pertahanan yang dibuat Chanyeol hancur dan pedang itu menghunus tepat di ulu hatinya, menghujamnya dengan telak dan mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL! _NO_!" Tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh dengan darah yang berceceran, pedang api itu bahkan masih menancap disana dan membakar organ dalam Chanyeol hingga pria itu memuntahkan banyak darah ditengah kesadarannya yang masih tersisa.

Baekhyun merangkak ke arah Chanyeol, dia mencabut pedang Allus dengan cepat dan meraih kepala Chanyeol untuk ia bawa ke pangkuannya. Sementara itu 10 pemegang elemen lainnya yang juga sama terkejutnya mulai melakukan perlawanan. Kai yang bisa berteleportasi adalah yang pertama kali bisa melepaskan diri dari tali cambuk api itu, dia kemudian membantu yang lainnya untuk terbebas selama Allus masih fokus pada Angwyn dan Aamon.

"Chanyeol.. hey, tatap aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aamon dengan kesadarannya yang sangat tipis lantas mengalihkan sepasang mata merahnya pada Baekhyun, "Xian.."

"Hm, aku disini bersamamu." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, namun air matanya justru berjatuhan. Darah dari mulut Chanyeol semakin banyak dan pria itu sekarat sedangkan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengusap wajah Chanyeol dan menciumi kepalanya dengan perasaan takut kehilangan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol, tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan air mata, namun ia terlalu lemah sehingga tak bisa melakukannya. Dari detik ke detik lukanya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Chanyeol pikir inilah yang Baekhyun rasakan kala itu, kala tangan kotornya menancapkan trisula yang memiliki 3 ujung tajam itu ke dada Baekhyun. Meskipun kini ia tahu bahwa ia dikendalikan oleh Allus saat itu, tapi itu tak sedikitpun mengubah kenyataan bahwa ialah yang membunuh Angwyn, satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Aamon." Sepasang safir milik Angwyn menatap Aamon penuh luka, tangisannya belum terhenti, tak mempedulikan 10 pemilik elemen yang tengah berusaha untuk mengalahkan Allus. Dunianya terasa hancur saat ini. Tak ada lagi yang berharga baginya sekarang selain Aamon, ia akan menukar apapun untuk mengembalikan waktu berharganya bersama Aamon ataupun Chanyeol dulu. Kesalahpahaman diantara mereka telah membuat penderitaan yang besar. Seandainya mereka sadar sejak awal bahwa Allus lah dalang dibalik semua ini, mungkin mereka akan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia meski dunia menentang hubungan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Wyn." Aamon kembali berbisik ditengah rasa sakit yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya.

Kemudian Angwyn menggeleng, menolak permintaan maaf Aamon dan menangis meraung-raung, "tidak.. bukan salahmu."

Aamon tersenyum kecil, begitu indah paras Angwyn di matanya hingga ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Ia tak ingin menyesal karena mengabaikan kecantikan Angwyn di akhir hidupnya, "mari kita bertemu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya."

"Tidak.. tidak.. aku tak mau menunggu lagi." Angwyn mendekatkan wajahnya pada Aamon, menyatukan kening mereka berdua dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam limpahan kasih sayang dan penyesalan tiada tara. Angwyn tak peduli saat rasa amis darah yang getir menyapa lidahnya begitu ia memagut bibir Aamon yang kian memucat. Mereka berciuman dalam darah dan air mata sampai akhirnya Aamon tak lagi bergerak.

Setelah itu Aamon menutup matanya, hembusan nafasnya tak lagi terdengar dan Angwyn menjerit penuh luka, ia masih setia memeluk Aamon dengan air mata kepedihan yang dirasakannya. Kebenaran datang begitu terlambat hingga kini yang bisa ia ratapi adalah takdir kejam yang selalu memisahkan mereka dengan maut dan air mata.

Angwyn telah kehilangan _sayap_nya lagi karena tanpa belahan jiwanya ia hancur berkeping-keping. Cinta yang dibawanya dari masa lalu begitu kuat dan kepergian Aamon hanya menambah luka serta penderitaannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, hidup bahagia bersama Aamon tanpa dipermainkan lagi oleh tali takdir.

Sementara Angwyn menangisi Aamon, Allus yang mulai terpojok justru begitu marah. Dia berkilah dari serangan 10 elemen itu dan mendekat ke arah Angwyn, lalu tanpa ragu turut menghunuskan pedangnya pada Angwyn seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Aamon. Pedang itu menancap di punggung Angwyn dengan telak.

Angwyn membeku, rasa sakit hatinya membuat rasa sakit di tubuhnya kian tak terasa meski ia banyak memuntahkan darah hingga pakaian putihnya kini berlumuran darahnya juga darah Aamon.

Lagi-lagi kisah cintanya berakhir tragis. Setidaknya Angwyn bersyukur disaat terakhir hidupnya ia berada di samping kekasih hati yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aamon. Selalu dan selamanya."

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Selamat bagi yang nebak bahwa ada kesalahpahaman antara pasangan double A itu karena tebakan kalian bener :)

Btw udah berapa bulan nih gua ngilang? Maaf ya, gua mulai masuk kuliah lagi, mulai sibuk di organisasi, dan kemaren-kemaren gua sibuk ngurusin pembukuan BP heheheee

Di chapter sebelumnya gua pernah nunjukin gambaran sosok Afallus vs Angwyn. Banyak yang bilang sosok Afallus lebih cantik dan lebih cocok jadi gambaran Angwyn. Tapi menurut gua itu udah tepat karena gua emang sengaja bikin visual Afallus lebih cantik dari Angwyn. Makanya Afallus itu gak bohong waktu dia bilang ke Aamon bahwa dia lebih cantik dari Angwyn. Karena sejak awal pun Angwyn kan emang seorang Jendral perang, jadi dia harus punya visualisasi yang 'sedikit' gagah tapi juga menawan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.. eaaaak

Gua gatau bisa up lagi kapan, jadi jangan terlalu berharap ya. Gua harap kalian ngerti sama kehidupan gua. Hampir tiap malem gua rapat di kampus sampe rasanya kalo sehari aja gak rapat tuh kek ada yang janggal atau kelupaan. Dan berefek sama semangat gua buat nulis, pas nyampe rumah boro-boro mau lanjut nulis ff, yang ada pengen langsung rebahan terus tidur :"

Maap ya jadi curhat :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selabjutnya~


	14. Chapter 14

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****14**

Langit begitu cerah pagi itu dengan awan sirus yang menghiasinya hingga sinar matahari menyinari tanah Seoul tanpa hambatan. Semilir angin yang berhembus tenang turut memperindah pagi hari ke 3 di musim semi ini.

Di pagi hari yang sejuk dengan es sisa musim dingin yang perlahan mencair, sekelompok orang bertudung hitam justru berdiri mengitari sebuah peti mati yang masih baru.

Nampak gurat kesedihan di wajah mereka, terutama di wajah pasangan orang tua dari seseorang yang kini sudah berbaring tenang didalam peti mati itu; Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan tak berhenti menangis histeris sejak peti mati putranya dibawa dari kediamannya menuju tempat pemakaman keluarga.

Tempat pemakaman itu adalah sebuah kastil tua yang dibangun dari tumpukan batu yang nampak suram. Tak ada lampu listrik disana. Semua pencahayaan didalam kastil hanya bergantung pada cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati lubang dan jendela serta cahaya dari api di malam hari.

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang terletak di bagian barat kastil lah tempat orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu berkumpul. Ada sebuah peti mati yang cukup mewah ditengah ruangan dengan cahaya mentari pagi yang menyinari peti itu melalui kaca di bagian atas ruangan. Cuaca cerah di pagi ini seolah mengiringi seseorang dalam peti mati itu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya dengan damai.

Tak terbayang sedikitpun di benak Jaejoong bahwa sore itu ia akan mendapati salah satu putranya pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa. Jaejoong bahkan sempat tak sadarkan diri saat mayat putranya sampai di kediamannya. Dan ia tak berhenti menangis nan menjerit histeris sejak saat itu, masih tak menerima kepergian putranya yang sangat tak ia sangka-sangka.

"Tenanglah, Jae. Biarkan putra kita beristirahat." Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Sebagai seorang ayah tentu ia merasakan pukulan yang hebat sama seperti apa yang Jaejoong rasakan. Namun sebagai seorang kepala keluarga ia harus menjadi tameng yang kokoh dan menguatkan keluarganya, termasuk saat kehilangan seorang putra yang begitu ia cintai.

Saat peti mati mulai diangkat oleh orang-orang yang bertugas mengantarkan peti mati itu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, Jaejoong mulai kembali histeris dan berusaha berlari untuk menghentikan mereka membawa peti mati putranya itu kedalam ruangan lain tanpa pentilasi yang telah di siapkan sebagai 'pemakaman'. Namun Yunho mendekapnya erat-erat dan menahan Jaejoong untuk tak berlari kesana dan mengacaukan prosesi pemakaman buah hati mereka.

"Aku turut berduka, Yunho." Donghae menepuk bahu Yunho setelah peti mati itu berhasil di letakkan dalam ruang pemakamannya, ada sebuah ritual kecil dimana setiap ketua klan meneteskan darah mereka diatas peti mati tersebut sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir. Setelahnya, ketua klan Corvus itu perlahan berlalu bersama 5 ketua klan lainnya dan orang-orang yang satu persatu mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman, meninggalkan orang-orang terdekat yang masih bertahan disana seolah enggan meninggalkan seseorang dalam peti mati didalam ruangan itu sendirian.

Pintu besi yang menjadi jalan masuk kedalam tempat pemakaman tersebut pun bahkan sudah ditutup rapat dan dikunci hingga tak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk kesana. Jadi mereka saat ini hanya berdiri di luar makam dan hanya bisa menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu dengan kesedihan mendalam.

"Ayo pulang, sayang."

"Tidak! Aku mau bersama putraku! Dia pasti kesepian sendirian disini! Aku mau menemaninya!" Jaejoong kembali histeris, dengan paksa ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan bersimpuh didepan pintu makam putranya, enggan berpisah sedikitpun dan tetap menangis disana penuh kepedihan.

"Jae.. kau tidak bisa seperti ini." Yunho ikut bersimpuh disana, memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong yang masih keras kepala untuk tetap tinggal.

"Jae _hyung_, tegarlah. Kau harus ingat Baixian yang juga membutuhkanmu di sampingnya saat ini." Joonmyeon ikut bersuara, ada Yixing di sampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan ikut berkabung atas tewasnya keponakan suaminya.

Mereka berjuang bersama untuk mengalahkan Allus tempo lalu, jadi 9 dari ke 12 pemilik elemen itu kini berada di pemakaman dengan jubah hitam yang menutup tubuh mereka pasca ritual penghormatan terakhir yang dilaksanakan di kediaman Yunho, tepat sebelum pemakaman.

Tangisan Jaejoong mulai reda, dia tak lagi histeris dan mulai tersadar akan kenyataan yang ada. Sekali lagi ia melihat pintu yang tertutup itu dan mengusapnya pelan seolah tengah mengusap wajah putranya, air matanya masih berjatuhan kala itu. Beberapa kali ia mengecup pintu tersebut dengan sedih. Lantas ia mendongak ke atas, menatap ukiran bertuliskan Yi Fan serta tanggal kematiannya yang terletak diatas pintu.

Jaejoong begitu kehilangan Kris, bagaimanapun kasih sayangnya tak pernah berbeda untuk ketiga putranya meski ia lebih terlihat memperhatikan Baekhyun ketimbang Kris dan Sehun. Namun sesungguhnya dalam hatinya ia tak pernah membagi kasih sayangnya dengan tidak adil untuk mereka.

Saat ini ia benar-benar sedang diuji, Kris pulang tak bernyawa dan Baixian pulang dalam keadaan sekarat. Betapa sakit hatinya sebagai seorang ibu mendapati kenyataan tersebut. Bahkan sampai saat ini Baixian masih belum membuka matanya dan hanya terbaring seperti putri tidur dengan kulit pucat mayatnya.

"Yifan, sayang.. maafkan mama. Maaf karena mama harus meninggalkanmu sendirian disini." Jaejoong benar-benar tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya begitu membayangkan bahwa setelah ini Kris akan sendirian tanpa seorang pun menemaninya disini.

Pagi sebelumnya Kris bersikap manja padanya, pria dewasa itu bahkan memeluk dan menciumnya seperti anak berusia 5 tahun serta berkata bahwa ia menyayanginya berkali-kali. Lalu saat sore hari, Kris pulang ke rumah, hanya saja sudah tak lagi bernyawa dan tak ada lagi senyum jahil di wajah pucatnya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya histeris dan nyaris setengah gila karena begitu tidak percaya bahwa secepat itu putranya pergi meninggalkannya.

Orang tua yang memakamkan anaknya lebih menderita dari seorang anak yang memakamkan orang tuanya. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kasih sayang orang tua terhadap anak akan lebih besar daripada kasih sayang seorang anak terhadap orang tuanya.

Sesungguhnya Jaejoong ingin tinggal disini dan menemani putranya yang sudah berada dalam makam itu, tetapi Joonmyeon benar bahwa Baixian lebih membutuhkannya untuk saat ini. Putra bungsunya tengah sekarat dan membutuhkan orang-orang terkasih di sampingnya.

Semuanya berduka atas kepergian Kris, termasuk Sehun yang setegar karang pun tak dapat menahan air mata kesedihannya atas kepergian sang kakak. Bahkan Zitao pun disini dan menangis dalam diam. Bagaimanapun Kris masihlah menjadi pria yang ia cintai, hubungan mereka bahkan mulai membaik tetapi justru takdir tak mengizinkan mereka bersama dengan mengambil nyawa Kris terlebih dahulu.

"Mama pulang, nak. Mama pulang untuk adikmu. Terimakasih atas segalanya, terimakasih karena telah mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri untuk Baixian." Jaejoong ingat bahwa mereka yang berjuang bersama Kris mengatakan bahwa Kris menjadi tameng atas hunusan pedang Allus pada Baekhyun. Namun sayang kekuatan Allus terlalu besar hingga pedang besi itu bahkan berhasil melewati tubuh Kris sebelum akhirnya bersarang di punggung Baekhyun.

Jaejoong pun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa jasad Kris memiliki bekas luka di dadanya. Begitu sakit hatinya membayangkan betapa kesakitannya Kris saat meregang nyawa demi melindungi adiknya, Baixian. Jika saja pedang itu tak melewati tubuh Kris terlebih dahulu, mungkin saat itu Baekhyun lah yang tewas dengan pedang yang menusuk dadanya sekaligus menghujam kepala Chanyeol yang berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun saat itu.

Kris memiliki andil yang besar terhadap hidup Baekhyun saat ini.

"Jaejoong, ayo kita pulang. Baixian mungkin saja sudah bangun." Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk berdiri dengan lembut. Ucapannya semata-mata hanya untuk menghibur Jaejoong dan menguatkan hatinya karena sesungguhnya ia sendiri tak tahu kapan Baekhyun akan sadar dari kondisi kritisnya.

Setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama yang lainnya pergi, kini tinggal lah Zitao yang masih tetap disana dengan segenap kesedihan yang tak bisa ia jabarkan. Ia bersimpuh di depan makam Kris, menyentuh pintu besi berdaun ganda yang menutup makam itu dengan lembut dan kemudian mengeluarkan suara isakan yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan.

"Kau berjanji untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Kenapa kau mengingkarinya?" Zitao bertanya dengan suara yang nyaris menyerupai bisikan yang kemudian terbawa angin entah kemana. Begitu banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia diantara dia dan Kris. Seandainya mengembalikan waktu yang sudah lalu tidak melanggar hukum alam, ia pasti akan melakukannya meski dengan konsekuensi bahwa umurnya akan berkurang sebanyak 2x dari waktu yang ia ulang kembali. Ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu berharga dengan Kris, hanya itu.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Saat kembali ke kediamannya, tangis histeris Jaejoong mulai mereda. Kini hanya ada air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir di wajahnya tanpa suara. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah untuk kembali menangis hebat seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong berlari menuju ruangan penyembuhan dimana Baekhyun terbaring disana. Yunho bahkan tak dapat menghentikan ketergesaan Jaejoong dan hanya mampu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ada Changmin yang tengah mengecek tubuh Baekhyun serta menstabilkan peralatan canggih disana yang kini menopang hidup Baekhyun.

Changmin begitu panik ketika Yunho meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Baixian berada dalam keadaan sekarat serta membawa kabar buruk tentang kematian Kris. Bagi Changmin, Baixian yang sudah sering ikut bekerja bersamanya sejak kecil sudah bagaikan seorang putra yang tak pernah ia miliki. Jadi tentu saat Yunho mengabarinya demikian ia langsung pergi ke kediaman sang raja _vampire_ tersebut untuk mempertahankan hidup Baekhyun yang berada di ujung tanduk.

"_Xiao_ Xian.." Jaejoong berbisik pelan. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh jemari Baekhyun yang sedingin batu alam dan menggenggamnya erat, "bangun, nak. Jangan tinggalkan mama seperti kakakmu." Tangisan Jaejoong tak kunjung reda. Baixian, seorang putra yang selalu ia jaga sejak kecil karena keunikan yang dibawanya kini hanya terbaring tak berdaya disana. Keadaan ini membuatnya _shock_ dan linglung.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Min?" Lain Jaejoong, lain juga dengan Yunho yang nampak sangat terbebani dengan duka yang tengah menimpa keluarganya ini. Untuk beberapa saat Changmin hanya menatap Yunho prihatin, profesor lajang itu tahu betapa Yunho berusaha tegar menghadapi permasalahan yang terjadi tanpa terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Bukan karena ingin terlihat kuat, namun karena ia tak ingin keluarganya menjadi panik dan semakin terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Penyembuhannya sangat cepat. Mungkin karena ia adalah ras tinggi. Seperti halnya manusia, Baixian hanya koma. Keadaan tubuhnya sebenarnya tidak separah itu setelah perlahan tubuhnya memulihkan diri. Hanya saja ada kaitan dengan psikisnya, dia mungkin sangat terpukul atas kematian Chanyeol didepan matanya. Jadi alam sadarnya menolak untuk bangun dan menerima kenyataan. Baixian butuh dukungan mental dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Terus ajak dia berkomunikasi dan usahakan dia selalu di kelilingi orang-orang terdekatnya. Itu mungkin akan membantunya untuk kembali ke sisi kita." Jelas Changmin dengan lugas hingga orang-orang didalam ruangan mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? Kapan pemakamannya akan dilaksanakan?" Yunho berbalik pada pasangan Sehun-Luhan serta Joonmyeon-Yixing yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, merasa tak mengetahui apapun sampai Sehun bicara, "mereka memberi waktu 3 hari. Jika Baekhyun tidak juga bangun dalam kurun waktu tersebut, mereka akan melaksanakan pemakaman."

Yunho bernafas berat, meski begitu ia merasa sangat berterimakasih atas keputusan yang Park Seojoon ambil untuk memberikan waktu pada Baekhyun. Mereka semua tahu siapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mungkin Seojoon merasa ia tak sepenuhnya berhak atas tubuh Chanyeol yang juga merupakan seorang dewa iblis; kekasih dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana prosesi pemakamannya? Kudengar Park Chanyeol tidak kembali dalam wujud _werewolf_ seperti kaum _werewolf_ yang seharusnya."

Mereka yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah jelmaan iblis akan menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang wajar. Chanyeol bukan sepenuhnya _werewolf_. Sejatinya dia adalah iblis. Jadi saat Chanyeol mati, kemungkinan besar wujudnya akan tetap sama, tak berubah dalam wujud serigala. Dan ternyata prasangka itu benar adanya hingga keluarga Park memutuskan bahwa hanya segelintir orang yang boleh mengikuti prosesi pemakaman. Para _grand_ _alpha_ pun bahkan belum tahu mengenai identitas Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya jika saja tidak meninjau adat dan sopan santun kaum mereka, Seojoon lebih memilih untuk memakamkan Chanyeol benar-benar secara pribadi. Hanya anggota keluarga lah yang boleh melihat. Tetapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan itu mengingat bahwa Chanyeol juga sudah resmi menjadi _grand alpha _klan Lupus tempo lalu. Jadi dengan keadaan mendesak itu tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain memberitahu para _grand alpha_ tentang identitas Chanyeol.

"Pemakaman akan dilangsungkan secara pribadi. Hanya keluarga dan para _grand alpha_ yang diperkenankan hadir dan melihat jasadnya." Sehun kembali bersuara. Dia adalah perwakilan dari famili yang menemui keluarga Park untuk membicarakan masalah pemakaman saat Yunho harus mengurus ritual penghormatan terakhir untuk Kris kala itu. Ia juga yang meminta mereka untuk memberi sedikit waktu bagi Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol.. dia seorang dewa iblis bukan? Dewa iblis adalah makhluk _immortal_. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mati?" Yixing menatap orang-orang disana penuh tanya. Dia hanya tak mengerti tentang kematian Aamon yang berlainan dengan pengetahuannya tentang dewa iblis.

"Seluruh organ dalamnya terbakar, Yi. Meskipun dia seorang dewa iblis, secara biologis tentu dia tak akan bertahan. Pedang api yang menusuk tubuhnya berasal dari bara api neraka yang sangat panas sampai-sampai dia tak bisa melakukan penyembuhannya sendiri. Dan dia mungkin akan bereinkarnasi kelak seperti apa yang Angwyn lakukan. Kata _immortal_ mereka merujuk pada jiwa yang abadi, bukan jasad."

Semuanya terdiam setelah penjelasan Joonmyeon. Mereka sama-sama merasa bersedih atas apa yang menimpa Baekhyun. Entah akan seperti apa reaksi Baekhyun saat terbangun nanti dengan fakta bahwa kekasih hatinya benar-benar sudah tiada ditambah dengan kematian Kris yang tak ia ketahui.

"Yunho.. apabila nanti Baixian sudah bangun, tolong jangan katakan dulu bahwa Kris tewas. Ini berlaku juga untuk kalian semua. Jika Baixian tahu, aku takut dia akan mengalami keterkejutan yang sangat hebat akibat dari kejadian beruntun yang sangat memukul batinnya. Kita harus mencegah kondisi terburuk karena jika Baekhyun begitu terkejut, yang aku takutkan adalah dia akan secara tidak sadar melepaskan jasadnya. Dia punya kemampuan untuk itu sebagai makhluk tingkat tinggi. Kita semua tak ingin Baekhyun pergi, bukan? Jadi lakukan dengan baik." Changmin menatap satu-persatu orang didalam ruangan itu dengan serius seraya memperingatkan mereka atas apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat Baekhyun sadar nanti. Kematian Chanyeol saja sudah cukup mengejutkannya, apalagi jika Baekhyun tahu bahwa kakak sulungnya telah di kebumikan.

"Xian.. bangun, sayang." Jaejoong terisak parau. Terlebih saat mendengar penuturan Changmin. Dia takut, takut Baekhyun juga meninggalkannya seperti Kris.

"Ma, mama harus istirahat. Biarkan Sehun yang menjaga Baekhyun." Sehun mendekat, menyentuh pundak Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya, hanya saja Jaejoong menggeleng keras dan menolak untuk beranjak. Sudah cukup ia meninggalkan Kris sendirian, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun pula.

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau Xian bangun dan mencari mama? Lagipula kau tidak dengar apa yang profesor Changmin katakan? Kita harus berada di sekitar _Xiao_ Xian."

"Itu benar, Jaejoong. Tapi kau kacau sekarang. Itu hanya akan membuat Baixian sedih. Beristirahatlah, biarkan kami yang menjaga Baixian untuk saat ini."

"Changmin benar, Jae. Kau harus istirahat. Xian akan sedih mendengarkanmu menangis." Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan Sehun mundur kembali ke tempatnya. Tak ada perlawanan dari Jaejoong saat Yunho membawanya keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"Tolong jaga _Xiao_ Xian. Beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya." Itu yang Jaejoong katakan sebelum sosoknya menghilang bersama Yunho di balik pintu.

"Paman Joon, tuan Zhang, Lu, kalian bisa pulang. Biar aku dan profesor Changmin yang menjaga Baixian." Sehun menatap ketiga orang yang disebutnya, namun Joonmyeon justru menggeleng tidak setuju, "aku tetap disini. Aku pamannya."

"Aku akan menemani Joonmyeon." Yixing tersenyum simpul.

"Aku jugaㅡ" suara dering ponsel berhasil menyela ucapan Luhan, dokter muda itu lantas mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut. Beberapa saat ia berbicara di telepon sebelum kembali pada Sehun dengan penyesalan yang tersirat di wajahnya, "maafkan aku. Aku harus mengoperasi pasien."

"_It's okay_, pergilah. Jangan lupa untuk beristirahat." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lembut. Mereka semua belum sempat untuk beristirahat setelah pertarungan hidup-mati dengan Allus. Meski begitu pertarungan berdarah yang telah membunuh Kris dan Chanyeol itu membuahkan hasil. Pengorbanan mereka tak sia-sia. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan Allus setelah iblis itu menikam Kris. Mereka berhasil menyatukan kekuatan meski hanya tersisa 9 elemen dan mengalahkan Allus.

"Aku pergi."

Setelah Luhan pergi, kini tinggal lah mereka berempat yang menjaga Baekhyun. Sehun menatap nanar tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ada sebuah tabung energi yang berukuran sama seperti tabung oksigen di samping ranjang. Energi itu yang kemudian di salurkan pada tubuh Baekhyun tepat di jantungnya. Alat itu membantu tubuh lemah Baekhyun untuk tetap memompa jantungnya.

"Sehun, kau juga kacau." Joonmyeon menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, merasa prihatin sekaligus sedih melihat keadaan keluarganya yang tengah dilanda badai kesedihan.

"Tidak, aku baik, paman."

"Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, Sehun. Kau boleh bersedih jika itu yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu kehilangan saudara tidak mudah."

Sehun terdiam, rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan mengepal. Dia marah, kesal, dan merasa seperti seorang pengecut. Kris tewas karena melindungi Baekhyun. Namun ia tak melakukan apapun dan hanya menyaksikan kedua saudaranya di tikam dengan pedang yang sama.

"Aku bodoh sekali, paman. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang adik dan sebagai seorang kakak. Aku.. akuㅡ"

"Hey, Shixun. Tak apa. Bukan salahmu, nak." Changmin mendekat dengan cepat, mengelus punggung tegap Sehun yang kini bergetar karena empunya menangis. Tameng yang Sehun buat telah hancur, ia tak lagi bisa berpura-pura kuat dan tegar jika kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia sesungguhnya begitu terpukul dan kehilangan. Mereka tumbuh bersama selama 100 tahun lebih, berbagi suka duka layaknya saudara dan terkadang berdebat hanya karena hal-hal kecil yang tak penting.

Namun kini salah satu dari mereka pergi lebih dulu. Kris lahir lebih dulu dari dia dan Baekhyun. Tetapi Kris juga pergi lebih dulu dari mereka.

"Ini menyakitkan. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Xian Xian saat dia bangun nanti?" Sehun menutupi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan, tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi tangis pilunya. Keadaan ini membuatnya merasa tertekan hingga ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya sendirian.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama, Sehun. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Joonmyeon kembali mengungkapkan opininya. Mereka semua tahu akan berat untuk mengatakan kebenaran tentang Kris pada Baekhyun. Namun ini bukan masalah pribadi Sehun, mereka bisa menghadapinya bersama-sama karena mereka adalah keluarga.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Kau tampan sekali, Chanyeol. Anak ibu.." Jiwon mengaitkan kancing terakhir kemeja hitam linen yang dipakai Chanyeol. Senyuman indah terukir di wajahnya, namun jika seseorang melihat senyuman itu lamat-lamat, maka ia akan menemukan kesedihan yang berusaha ibu 1 anak itu sembunyikan dengan apik.

Matanya dengan setia menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring diatas meja kayu yang sengaja di letakkan di tengah ruangan dan dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga berwarna putih serta wewangian. Chanyeol berbaring diatasnya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, nampak begitu tampan meski kulitnya sangat pucat.

"Jiwon, kau harus makan." Pintu terbuka dan Seojoon masuk kedalam ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu, memanggil Jiwon dengan suara yang sedikit keras hingga Jiwon menatapnya tajam dan memberinya gestur untuk diam.

"Sst, Chanyeol sedang tidur. Jangan berisik."

Seojoon menghela nafas. Kemudian tungkainya berjalan menghampiri Jiwon dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang punggungnya.

"Ya.. dia tidur, Jiwon. Tapi dia tak akan pernah bangun lagi." Bisik Seojoon bersama kesedihan yang berusaha ia tekan kuat-kuat. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tetaplah putranya terlepas dari siapa pria itu sebenarnya.

Jiwon terdiam membisu, namun air matanya terus mengalir untuk sang putra yang tak lagi bisa ia lihat nanti. Sejauh apapun Chanyeol dari mereka selama ini, Jiwon tahu ia masih bisa melihat anaknya. Namun sekarang dan seterusnya rasa rindu yang ia rasakan untuk Chanyeol tak akan lagi bisa terobati.

"Ayo keluar, ada Park Jungsoo datang." Seojoon membawa Jiwon pergi, namun sebelum itu ia menatap Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum berpaling dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jiwon... aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa kalian dan Chanyeol," Jungsoo menyambut mereka di ruang tamu begitu mereka sampai disana dengan sisa air mata di pelupuk mata Jiwon, "maaf karena aku menginterupsi waktu berkabung kalian."

Seojoon membawa Jiwon untuk duduk di sofa, begitupun dengan Jungsoo yang kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah sang tuan rumah melakukannya terlebih dulu demi menjaga kesopanan.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Chanyeol meninggal dalam wujud manusianya." Jungsoo memulai tanpa basa-basi.

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?"

"Angin yang berbisik padaku." Jawabnya hingga membuat pasangan orang tua yang tengah berduka itu terdiam cukup lama. Selain menjadi _grand alpha _dari klan Ares, Park Jungsoo juga diketahui memiliki kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan alam seperti angin, air, api, daun, dan bahkan bumi. Jadi seharusnya memang bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan jika Jungsoo mengetahui fakta ini lebih dulu dari _grand alpha_ yang lain.

"Jungsoo-_ya_.." Jiwon mulai bersuara meski dengan lirih dan sepelan bisikan, "Chanyeol memang bukan _werewolf_ murni." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum getir.

"Apa maksudmu, Jiwon?" Kening Jungsoo berkerut kebingungan. Ucapan Jiwon membuatnya mulai mengalami sedikit rasa terkejut beserta gemuruh di dadanya ketika jantungnya mulai berdengap kencang.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Seojoon setelahnya, mantan _grand alpha _Lupus itu mengurut tulang hidungnya resah, enggan menjelaskan namun Jiwon terlanjur mengatakannya.

"Kami baru tahu kurang dari 2 tahun ini."

"Tahu soal apa?"

"Bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang... _demon_."

"Apa?!" Nada suara Jungsoo meninggi tanpa sadar, "apa kalian sedang bermain-main denganku?"

"Jungsoo-_ya_.. putra kami itu spesial." Lagi, Jiwon berbicara dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Dia adalah Aamon. Iblis itu menempati raga putra kami. Dan alasan kenapa dia dulu mengikat Pangeran Baixian sebagai _mate_ adalah karena Pangeran Baixian merupakan reinkarnasi dari Jenderal Angwyn, kekasihnya 10.000 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Seojoon yang tentu mengundang keterkejutan bagi Jungsoo. _Grand alpha_ Ares itu nampak sangat terkejut hingga tubuhnya bergetar kaku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?!"

"Maaf, Jungsoo. Kurasa ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu di ketahui semua orang selama dia tidak menimbulkan kekacauan."

"Kau gila! Kalian baru saja menyembunyikan hal penting yang sangat berbahaya!"

"Tolong jangan perpanjang masalah ini. Chanyeol bahkan sudah tiada. Biarkan dia beristirahat." Dan Jungsoo hanya terdiam kaku dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Selamat pagi, Baixian. Lihat, aku membawakan lilin aroma terapi untukmu. Dulu saat kecil Chanyeol suka sekali dengan aroma ini, dia suka aku menyalakannya saat dia menjalani proses pengobatan." Luhan terkekeh geli, menunjukkan _paper bag _kecil yang dibawanya pada Baekhyun lalu menaruh itu diatas nakas. Selanjutnya ia duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun dan menatap pangeran yang tengah tertidur itu beberapa waktu.

Ini adalah hari kedua Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, dan ini juga merupakan hari kedua setelah kematian Chanyeol serta Kris. Besok adalah prosesi pemakaman Chanyeol yang akan dilaksanakan tepat pukul 10 siang, tetapi Baekhyun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun sedikitpun.

"Kau harus bangun, Baixian. Chanyeol menunggumu. Dia pasti sedih jika kau tidak ikut mengantarnya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya." Senyum di wajah Luhan mulai memudar, tergantikan dengan mimik wajah sedihnya yang terlihat begitu kentara. Luhan bahkan baru tahu siapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi baginya mereka tetaplah orang-orang yang sama seperti yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Luhan?"

Kepala Luhan berputar ke belakang begitu mendengar suara lembut yang menyapanya dari arah masuk. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat saat melihat Jaejoong disana dengan wajah sembabnya. Lantas ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di tempat itu.

"Kau datang pagi sekali, Luhan." Ujar Jaejoong seraya menyentuh tangan Luhan yang berada di bahunya dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Aku merasa bersalah kemarin harus pergi lebih awal karena ada jadwal operasi. Jadi hari ini aku datang cepat. Aku juga membawakan Baixian lilin aroma terapi."

"Terimakasih banyak, Luhan."

"Baixian adalah adik iparku, ma. Sudah sepantasnya aku ikut menjaganya."

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, diam-diam merasa bersyukur memiliki Luhan sebagai menantunya meski Luhan dan Sehun belum resmi menikah, "Luhan.. untuk saat ini tolong jaga Shixun untukku. Jangan biarkan dia kesepian."

"Mama tak usah khawatir. Shixun bukan lagi anak kecil meski terkadang dia kekanakkan," Luhan terkekeh geli sejenak, memikirkan kembali tentang kelakuan Sehun yang _random_, "dia pasti mengerti jika mama sekarang harus fokus pada Baixian. Aku pasti akan menjaga Shixun untuk mama."

"Xian.. lihatlah, kakak iparmu ini sangat baik. Kau pernah mengatakan pada mama bahwa Shixun sangat beruntung, bukan? Kau benar, Shixun kita yang nakal sangat beruntung mendapatkan dokter Luhan." Jaejoong beralih pada Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin terlihat tegar dan ceria. Dia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun ikut sedih karena kesedihannya.

"Ma.. mama terlalu memuji." Luhan tersipu malu, kemudian mengeluarkan lilin aroma terapi yang dibawanya dan menyalakan lilin itu diatas nakas hingga aromanya yang wangi nan menenangkan mulai mengisi ruangan.

"Wah, ide bagus untuk membawa lilin wangi itu, dokter Lu." Lalu Changmin masuk kedalam ruangan bersama secangkir kopi panas yang ada di tangannya. Seperti biasa, Changmin selalu ceria dan menebar senyum kebahagiaannya. Terlebih didepan Baekhyun, dia harus tetap ceria dan membuat Baekhyun memiliki keinginan untuk kembali bangun.

"Profesor Changmin... panggil saja Luhan." Lelaki China itu meringis malu saat Changmin memanggilnya dokter meski kenyataannya memang begitu. Ia hanya merasa ciut jika dibandingkan dengan Changmin yang menyandang banyak gelar dan merupakan ilmuwan jenius.

"Kau kan memang seorang dokter."

"Saya hanya merasa malu dipanggil demikian oleh anda."

Changmin terkekeh, menyesap kopi paginya perlahan dan berdiri didekat jendela yang menjadi jalan masuk sinar matahari pagi, "ah.. aku bukan orang yang merendah untuk meroket seperti Sehun, dokter Lu. Tenang saja." Ujarnya dengan nada mendayu yang membuat seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan berdeham keras-keras penuh protes.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kalian suka sekali membicarakan aku saat aku tidak ada." Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dimana Sehun bersandar di kusen pintu dengan tangan bersilang didepan tubuh.

"Haha.. Sehun.." Changmin menyimpan cangkir kopinya didekat jendela, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan tawa anehnya yang membuat Sehun menatapnya jengah.

"Tunggu sampai aku menerbangkanmu ke Marokko, profesor Shim." Sehun berjalan menjauh begitu Changmin mendekat padanya seolah pria itu membawa serta virus kegilaan disetiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Pagi yang ramai," Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan dan menatap satu-persatu orang-orang didalam ruang perawatan Baekhyun yang tengah dalam kondisi hangat pagi ini, "bagaimana keadaan Baixian, Min?"

Changmin berubah serius saat Yunho bertanya, tak ada lagi atmosfer menggelitik disana. Pria Shim itu kemudian mengambil papan klip diatas meja di sudut ruangan dan membuka lembaran kertas yang terjepit disana dengan seksama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, "tak ada perubahan signifikan. Kondisinya masih sama, Yunho. Maafkan aku." Changmin mengucapkannya dengan penuh penyesalan, padahal sedikitpun itu bukan salahnya

"Aku khawatir," helaan nafas terdengar dari Yunho bersamaan dengan ia yang membawa tungkai kakinya untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun. Dengan lembut jemari kokohnya menyentuh kepala Baekhyun dan mengelusnya penuh sayang, kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan pada sang buah hati, "aku takut dia tak bangun dengan cepat dan tak sempat mengantar Park Chanyeol ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya."

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain mendukung Baixian secara emosional." Changmin menepuk bahu Yunho beberapa kali untuk menunjukkan empatinya. Sejujurnya dia sendiri pun tak kuasa harus terus melihat ketidakberdayaan Baekhyun, namun ia punya tugas lain yang lebih penting untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun supaya tetap berada ditengah-tengah mereka ketimbang menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"Bangunlah, sayang. Kami membutuhkanmu, Chanyeol membutuhkanmu." Sebuah kecupan Yunho berikan di kening Baekhyun seraya berbisik pelan. Berharap Baekhyun mendengarnya dan segera bangun dari komanya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Dokter Lu.. kau datang." Jiwon nampak begitu senang saat melihat kehadiran Luhan di kediamannya. Tanpa basa-basi dia berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan penuh sayang. Luhan sudah seperti keluarga baginya.

"Maaf baru sempat datang, bibi Park. Aku harus berada di tempat perawatan Baixian 2 hari ini."

Jiwon melepas pelukan mereka, menatap Luhan dengan getir dan mengelus pipi lelaki China itu tanpa sungkan, "bagaimana keadaan Baixian?"

"Dia koma, profesor Shim mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat terluka secara emosional hingga alam bawah sadarnya memilih untuk tertidur." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan dengan lugas. Nampak sekali bahwa Jiwon juga terkejut dengan kondisi Baekhyun, bahkan secara tak sadar air matanya kembali berjatuhan, ikut merasakan kesedihan akan kondisi Baekhyun yang juga sangat terluka akibat kepergian Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika dia terbangun nanti dan tahu bahwa tak hanya Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya, tapi juga kakaknya." Sejak awal dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang salah tentang Baekhyun menurutnya. Selama Chanyeol bahagia bersama Baekhyun meski dengan perbedaan usia yang sangat jauh, dia akan ikut bahagia. Lagipula Baekhyun terlihat manis bersanding dengan Chanyeol di matanya.

"Profesor Shim juga berkata agar kami tidak memberitahunya dulu nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan _Lord_ Yunho dan Jaejoong?"

"_Lord_ Yunho sulit ditebak. Tapi mama Jaejoong... dia sangat histeris saat pemakaman Kris. Dia terlihat sangat terpukul."

Tentu saja, Jiwon juga merasakannya sebagai seorang ibu. Mereka sama-saka kehilangan seorang putra di medan perang. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Baixian juga dalam keadaan sekarat. Kesedihan yang dialami Jaejoong pasti lebih besar darinya.

"Bibi, dimana Chanyeol? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Jiwon mengusap air matanya dengan cepat saat Luhan bertanya dimana ruangan tempat Chanyeol _tertidur_, "ayo, kurasa dia juga menunggumu." Lalu wanita itu menggiring Luhan menuju sebuah ruangan tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Maaf karena aku sempat ikut menentang hubunganmu dengan _prince_ Baixian." Samar-samar sebuah suara terdengar bermonolog saat mereka membuka pintu ruangan yang Luhan ingat sebelumnya merupakan tempat penyimpanan piano. Kini ruangan itu telah berubah menjadi ruang duka dimana Chanyeol berbaring diatas sebuah meja berlapis kain putih tepat di tengah ruangan.

Saat pintu terbuka, Luhan melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri memunggungi mereka didekat tubuh Chanyeol. Saat lelaki itu berbalik, Luhan langsung dapat mengenalinya sebagai Kim Minseok yang juga merupakan sepupu dari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak mengusap air mata di wajahnya dengan terburu-buru saat melihat keberadaan Jiwon dan Luhan disana.

"Minseokie? Kapan kau datang, sayang?" Jiwon langsung menghampiri Minseok dan mengecup kedua pipinya penuh sayang hingga membuat lelaki Kim itu sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya, mungkin sedikit malu juga pada Luhan yang turut melihat adegan manis tersebut.

"Sudah cukup lama. Aku bertemu dengan paman Park tadi dan langsung kesini."

"Terimakasih telah menemui Chanyeol disaat terakhirnya, Minseokie." Jiwon tersenyum lembut, nampak tulus dan sangat keibuan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan balasan senyum tipis dari Minseok. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol ternyata adalah seorang dewa iblis nyatanya tak dapat merubah pandangan Minseok tentang status Chanyeol yang merupakan sepupunya. Meskipun mereka tak cukup dekat terlebih saat Chanyeol tak lagi tinggal bersama orang tuanya, namun Chanyeol tetap sepupu yang baik baginya. Apalagi Chanyeol tewas saat tengah berjuang bersamanya yang sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa mereka terlibat dalam suatu hal besar dan bertugas untuk menyelamatkan dunia _un-age_ dari serangan iblis jahat. _Seperti film fantasi saja,_ pikir Minseok kala itu.

"Aku pamit dulu, bibi." Lalu setelahnya Minseok pergi dan meninggalkan Jiwon serta Luhan didalam ruangan tersebut.

Luhan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, mengulas senyum tipis yang tulus di wajah cantiknya saat melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring disana mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Pria itu bahkan tetap tampan di akhir hidupnya.

"Bibi, bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan menatap Jiwon dengan segan. Beruntung wanita baik hati itu mengerti dan meninggalkan Luhan bersama Chanyeol. Dia cukup tahu seberapa dekat Chanyeol dengan Luhan dulu. Mereka seperti saudara dan Luhan memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan sangat baik yang membuat Jiwon lega dan mempercayakan Luhan untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Chanyeol dulu.

"Hai, Chanyeol.." sapa Luhan sebagai permulaan, "rasanya baru kemarin kau masih kecil dan selalu bertanya padaku kapan Baixian akan menemuimu saat jam terapi. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ya, tak terasa kau sudah sebesar ini dan justru pergi lebih dulu dari aku yang jauh lebih tua darimu." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan terasa perih, namun sekuat mungkin berusaha ia tahan agar tak ada air mata saat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. kau pasti senang saat Baixian perlahan membalas perasaanmu. Takdir begitu kejam pada kalian hingga memisahkan kalian lagi dengan maut."

Sehun sudah menceritakan semua yang ia tahu padanya. Termasuk tentang jati diri Chanyeol sebagai seorang _demon_. Itu mengejutkan pada awalnya, siapa yang akan menyangka bocah manja itu adalah jelmaan seorang iblis dan merupakan salah satu penguasa neraka. Pantas Sehun pernah bertanya padanya dulu tentang pendapatnya apabila ternyata Chanyeol merupakan seorang iblis. Dia pikir Sehun hanya bercanda karena merasa cemburu pada Chanyeol yang merebut perhatian Baekhyun darinya.

"Baixian koma, Yeol. Dia sangat terpukul dengan kepergianmu. Dan Kris juga tewas, kemarin adalah hari pemakamannya. Baixian pasti sedih jika melihat pemakamanmu, tapi dia akan jauh lebih sedih jika tak dapat mengantarmu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu. Aku berharap dia cepat bangun sebelum hari esok. Tolong bantu dia untuk bangun, Chanyeol-_ah_. Jangan bawa dia pergi, biarkan dia tetap disisi kami. Biarkan dia bahagia tanpamu."

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Ini sudah jam 8 tapi Baixian sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun." Yunho berujar murung. Prosesi pemakaman Chanyeol akan dilakukan 2 jam lagi. Tetapi Baekhyun masih terlelap dengan tenang seolah menunjukkan pada semuanya bahwa ia tak akan pernah bangun lagi.

"Shixun, pergilah bersama Luhan ke pemakaman Chanyeol. Kalian adalah _elf_. Salah satu dari kami tidak mungkin pergi kesana karena akan memancing keributan." Ketua klan Lynx itu menatap anak kedua serta menantunya lamat-lamat. Ia berharap keajaiban akan datang, tapi melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini sepertinya itu tak memungkinkan. Sesungguhnya Yunho hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Baekhyun jika saat ia terbangun nanti Chanyeol sudah dikebumikan tanpa bisa ia lihat lagi.

"Tapi, papa. Baixianㅡ"

"Kau lihat sendiri kondisinya. Baixian tak akan bangun dengan cepat, Shixun."

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian kembali terdiam. Bahkan seseorang yang duduk di jendela tanpa disadari oleh siapapun itu pun terdiam dalam sendu. Tak ada yang pernah menyadari sosok tersebut yang selalu menemani Baekhyun sejak lelapnya kecuali Sehun yang memiliki anugerah _God Eyes_. Hanya saja Sehun memilih untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan sosok malaikat itu disana selama tak menyentuh Baekhyun seujung rambutpun.

Jullius, pria itu masih setia menemani Baekhyun meski Baekhyun sudah menegaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tak bisa menerima cintanya. Baginya tidak apa-apa jika Baekhyun memang tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah tetap menemani lelaki itu sampai Baekhyun menemukan kebahagiaannya lagi. Tak apa baginya jika harus menjadi bayangan Baekhyun karena cintanya adalah sebuah ketulusan yang berarti.

Saat Baekhyun menemukan kebahagiaan barunya nanti, mungkin barulah ia akan belajar untuk melepaskan perasaannya; sesuatu yang seharusnya sejak dulu ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya.

Menderita demi melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia bersama orang lain memanglah suatu kebodohan. Tapi kebodohan itulah yang dapat membuatnya belajar untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan menghadapi kenyataan hidup bahwa tak semua yang dia inginkan akan selalu ia dapatkan meskipun ia adalah seorang pangeran.

"Pergilah sekarang, Sehun. Biar kami yang menjaga _Xiao_ Xian." Sehun dan Luhan saling melempar pandang sebelum mereka menuruti perintah Jaejoong untuk menghadiri prosesi pemakaman Chanyeol.

"Tak usah takut, Xian. Kami disini bersamamu. Mama disini." Jaejoong berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum tulus yang indah. Seberapa lama pun bungsu kesayangannya itu tertidur, ia akan setia menemaninya tanpa lelah dan menunggu hari dimana Baekhyun akan bangun dan kembali tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Itu.. Baixianㅡ" suara Changmin yang tercekat membuat mereka dengan cepat memusatkan atensi pada Baekhyun.

Mereka sama-sama ikut terkejut saat melihat pergerakan di tangan Baekhyun yang seperti terkena serangan kejut. Jemari tangan Baekhyun yang ada dalam genggaman Jaejoong pun menunjukkan pergerakan berulang hingga Jaejoong melepaskan tangan sang putra yang dengan cepat ditangani oleh Changmin.

Pria yang masih berprofesi sebagai seorang ilmuwan itu nampak terburu-buru sekaligus bahagia saat perlahan tubuh Baekhyun tak lagi terpaku, bahkan kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak sampai akhirnya dengan perlahan terbuka secara dramatis; menampilkan warna iris mata yang membuat semua orang didalam ruangan ikut terkejut melihatnya.

Obsidian Baekhyun yang sebelumnya telah lenyap dan digantikan oleh sepasang iris berwarna biru laut dengan warna pupil yang lebih gelap. Angwyn telah bangkit sepenuhnya.

"_Xiao_ Xian.."

"Chanyeol.. dimanaㅡ Chanyeol?" Iris biru Baekhyun menatap satu-persatu orang didalam ruangan dengan tatapan menuntut. Saat tak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya, dia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk meski dengan kepayahan saat luka bekas tusukan pedang itu kembali terasa mengiringi pergerakannya.

"Xian.. dengarㅡ"

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Kali ini Baekhyun berbicara dengan lebih jelas dan penuh penekanan, dia bahkan menyela ucapan Joonmyeon.

"1 jam lagi pemakamannya akan dilangsungkan, Xian." Pada akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk bersuara karena memang sudah sepantasnya Baekhyun tahu itu.

Mereka senang bukan main saat Baekhyun akhirnya bangun meski yang pertama kali ia tanyakan setelah kesadarannya kembali adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Dia tidak mati!" Mimik wajah Baekhyun berubah bengis. Dia melepaskan segala peralatan yang menancam di tubuhnya secara paksa. Lantas turun dari ranjang tempat ia berbaring meski sedikit sempoyongan untuk kemudian melompat keluar jendela dan mengepakkan sayap putihnya demi menemui Chanyeol.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bahkan tak bisa mencegah kepergiannya. Luka di tubuh Baekhyun memang tidak separah itu, tapi luka itu akan membatasi pergerakannya bagaimanapun juga. Namun Angwyn dan tekadnya yang kuat nyatanya tak akan menyerah untuk menemui sang kekasih hanya karena luka bekas tusukan di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun sampai di kediaman Park saat peti mati Chanyeol hendak di naikkan ke mobil yang akan membawanya ke tempat pemakaman.

Tak ada satupun dari _werewolf_ itu yang berusaha menghentikannya meski disana keenam _grand alpha _hadir untuk mengantarkan jenazah Chanyeol. Mereka sudah sama-sama tahu bahwa alasan penundaan pemakaman Chanyeol selama 3 hari adalah untuk menunggu Baixian bangun dari komanya.

"Xian Xian?" Mata Sehun terbelalak sedemikian rupa saat melihat Baekhyun yang baru sampai disana dengan memicu sedikit keributan diantara para _un-age_ yang ada karena wujud malaikat bersayap putih yang ia perlihatkan.

Semuanya berbisik-bisik setelahnya hingga Baekhyun berdecih naif. Ia hanyalah malaikat yang tak beridentitas dan keluar dari surga, apa yang harus diperbincangkan.

"Baixian.. syukurlah kau disini, nak." Jiwon meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya begitu melihat Baekhyun menapak di halaman depan rumahnya. Lantas ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan hendak memeluknya sebelum Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari kearah peti mati Chanyeol yang tengah ditandu menuju mobil.

"Turunkan dia!"

"Lancang!" Teriakan Seojoon membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bengis. Sorot mata tajam yang keluar dari mata birunya begitu intimidatif dan penuh peringatan. Ada amarah yang tersimpan disana dan berusaha Baekhyun tekan kuat-kuat. Apalagi ketika mendapat penolakan dari Park Seojoon.

"Kubilang turunkan!" Baekhyun lebih memilih mengabaikan Seojoon dan kembali menatap penuh perintah pada orang-orang yang bertugas menandu peti mati Chanyeol.

Ada perasaan tertekan yang sangat menyesakkan saat Baekhyun berteriak pada mereka dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala seperti kumparan petir. Mereka bahkan tak bisa melawan kehendak sang malaikat hingga peti mati Chanyeol perlahan mereka turunkan ke lantai meski dengan amukan Seojoon yang menyertainya.

Baekhyun menghancurkan penutup peti mati itu dengan kekuatannya hingga tutup peti mati yang terbuat dari batu tersebut pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Dia bersimpuh didepan tubuh Chanyeol dan menyentuh wajah pria itu yang sedingin es. Kini suhu tubuh mereka sama dan itu membuatnya sedih juga marah.

"Beraninya kalian mau menguburkannya! Dia masih hidup!"

"Keterlaluan! Biarkan putraku beristirahat dengan tenang!" Lagi, Seojoon dan kemarahannya yang menggumpal menghampiri Baekhyun dan hendak menarik lelaki itu untuk menjauhi peti mati Chanyeol. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Baekhyun menghempaskan Seojoon, mata birunya menyala seperti iblis dan angin berhembus kencang di sekitar mereka hingga bunga-bunga yang ditata untuk memperingati kematian Chanyeol pun berterbangan dan hancur.

Tak ada yang bisa mendekati Baekhyun saat ini, tak terkecuali para petinggi klan _werewolf_ atau Yunho sekalipun. Yunho, Jaejoong juga Changmin baru saja sampai disana setelah sebelumnya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja akan lepas kendali di tempat Park. Dan ternyata itu benar, lelaki itu seperti tengah kerasukan dan mengamuk karena melihat jasad kekasihnya berada dalam peti mati.

"Cukup! Kau keterlaluan, tuan muda Baixian!" Yunho membuat tameng dengan kekuatannya, perlahan sekuat tenaga berusaha mendekat pada Baekhyun yang diselubungi kekuatan supranatural biru. Seseorang harus menghentikan Baekhyun sebelum terlambat.

"_Xiao_ Xian! Sadarlah, sayang. Park Chanyeol sudah pergi." Jaejoong berteriak putus asa. Hatinya semakin sedih saat melihat Baekhyun yang lepas kendali dan begitu kacau.

Setelah beberapa saat, selubung yang menutupi Baekhyun dan peti mati Chanyeol menghilang, lelaki itu mulai tenang meski dengan air mata berjatuhan. Kesempatan itu dijadikan Seojoon untuk mendekati jasad putranya dan berusaha menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

Tetapi Baekhyun masih belum menyerah, ia teguh dengan keyakinannya bahwa Chanyeol masih hidup.

"Dia masih hidup! Aku dapat merasakan jiwanya masih disana."

"Omong kosong! Sekalipun jiwa Chanyeol adalah jiwa iblis, dia tetap berada dalam raga seorang _werewolf_. Sebagian besar organ tubuhnya hancur dan sudah tak berfungsi."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tetap akan menguburnya sementara jiwanya masih disana?!"

Seojoon menggertakkan giginya geram, tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian jelas terlihat dari matanya untuk Baekhyun, "jiwanya akan pergi dengan sendirinya saat tubuh ini hancur!"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, tangannya mengepal erat dengan mata membelalak. Sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan auranya hingga hembusan angin yang tadi sempat hilang kini kembali lagi dengan lebih kencang, membuat debu disekitar sana berterbangan mengotori udara disekitar mereka dan menyebabkan pandangan mereka semua mengabur.

Saat angin itu kembali tenang dengan debu yang tak lagi menghalangi pandangan mata, tak satupun dari mereka melihat keberadaan Baekhyun serta jasad Chanyeol. Mereka berdua lenyap dalam pusaran angin dan debu.

"Kurang ajar! Kemana darah campuran itu membawa Chanyeol?!" Seojoon berteriak murka, "TEMUKAN MEREKA DAN BAWA PUTRAKU KEMBALI!"

Seojoon nyaris meledakkan kemarahannya melalui energi yang ada disekitar mereka, namun Jiwon dengan cepat meraih lengan suaminya dan mencekalnya erat-erat.

"Kumohon untuk kali ini saja.. beri dia kesempatan. Aku.. aku juga yakin Chanyeol kita bisa diselamatkan, Seojoon-_ah_." Jiwon memohon dengan suara putus asa. Seojoon yang berada dalam titik tertinggi kemarahannya pun bahkan tak bisa berkilah dari permohonan sang _mate_ hingga ia dengan terpaksa menekan semua emosinya serta membatalkan perintah pada anak buahnya untuk mencari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tak hanya mereka dan kaum _werewolf_ yang terkejut, Yunho dan keluarganya pun tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan berbuat sedemikian gilanya. Yang mereka tak tahu adalah bahwa Baekhyun tak bisa menyerah begitu saja terhadap cintanya, terlebih saat ia sudah tahu kebenaran dibalik insiden pembunuhannya 10.000 tahun lalu.

"Kurasa aku tahu kemana Baixian membawa tuan muda Park." Changmin berujar dengan suara rendah yang hanya tersampaikan pada famili dari Yunho. Setelahnya mereka berlalu dengan cepat sebelum Seojoon melampiaskan kemarahan pada mereka karena bagaimanapun juga mereka telah kalah jumlah jika sampai pertumpahan darah terjadi, apalagi 7 pemimpin klan tengah berkumpul di satu tempat.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Tepat seperti apa yang Changmin pikirkan, Baekhyun membawa tubuh Chanyeol ke laboratorium tempatnya dulu bekerja; laboratorium IRPA.

Hari ini semua kegiatan di IRPA di hentikan. Tak hanya itu, kegiatan di setiap organisasi pemerintahan _un-age_ dihentikan mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah pemakaman Park Chanyeol. Hal itu juga dilakukan ketika hari pemakaman Kris guna untuk menghormati mereka yang tewas dalam pertempuran. Jadi Baekhyun bisa bebas masuk kesana tanpa harus bersusah payah menyingkirkan para pekerja disana yang mungkin akan menghalanginya.

Baekhyun sudah menyandang banyak sekali gelar di bidang ilmu alam selama ini. Tentu saja, dengan masa hidupnya yang panjang tentu ia akan memanfaatkan itu untuk mempelajari semua hal yang ingin ia ketahui. Dan salah satu gelar yang didapatnya adalah dokter, dia dijuluki sebagai dokter yang paling mumpuni dalam rekayasa genetika.

Terlahir dengan keadaan berbeda sebagai _hybrid_ dari _vampire_ dan _elf_ membuatnya ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Meski pada dasarnya itu adalah kehendak Tuhan, setidaknya ia ingin tahu rasionalisasi apa yang bisa dipakai untuk menjelaskan kondisi tubuhnya yang langka.

Keadaan campuran pada tubuhnya disebabkan karena kelainan; mutasi genetik dan kerusakan pada rantai DNA nya dengan peta kromosom yang terurai acak hingga memungkinkan tercampurnya 2 DNA yang berbeda meski dalam dunia _un-age_, DNA dari 2 ras yang berbeda tak akan bisa bersatu, hanya salah satunya yang akan muncul saat terjadi perkawinan yang berlainan ras. Namun kelahirannya mematahkan hukum itu hingga banyak ilmuwan yang berusaha untuk mereplika DNA serta letak mutasinya meski tak pernah ada yang berhasil.

Dan Baekhyun akan memanfaatkan pengetahuannya untuk memperbaiki kerusakan di tubuh Chanyeol. Dia akan melakukan rekayasa genetik pada jasad Chanyeol menggunakan semua alat yang ada di laboratorium IRPA.

Malaikat mempunyai tubuh yang murni dan berbakat dalam penyembuhan diri, maka dengan untai DNA yang akan ia sambungkan dari dirinya untuk Chanyeol, seharusnya organ dalam Chanyeol dapat diperbaiki.

"Baixian, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Changmin bahkan tak dapat mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun yang tengah memasukkan jasad Chanyeol kedalam kapsul dan memasangkan beberapa untai kabel listrik bertegangan tinggi pada beberapa bagian tubuh Chanyeol.

Changmin datang bersama Yunho dan Sehun. Mereka sama-sama terkejut kala Baekhyun mencoba untuk melakukan pengobatan pada tubuh Chanyeol karena mereka jelas tahu bahwa tubuh _werewolf_ Chanyeol telah mati meski jiwa Aamon masih akan tetap berada disana sampai jasad Chanyeol hancur. Dimata mereka Baekhyun hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Namun siapa yang tahu jika tak mencobanya.

"Jangan mencoba menghentikanku, profesor Shim. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Baekhyun berujar dingin tanpa memecah fokusnya sama sekali.

Kali ini ia meraih alat suntik dan menancapkan jarum suntik tersebut di lengannya, lantas dengan perlahan ia menarik penyedot yang tersambung dengan jarum itu hingga sedikit demi sedikit darahnya ikut terambil kedalam tabung.

"Baixian.."

Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan lirih Changmin untuknya dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil darah Chanyeol. Dia akan menyatukan DNA mereka berdua dan membuat serum untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Xian? Chanyeol sudahㅡ"

"Belum. Dia belum mati. Aku akan menyembuhkan organ dalamnya yang rusak dan memompa jantungnya dengan tegangan tinggi."

"Baixian.. ini hanya akan menyakitimu. Ini semua tak ada artinya." Changmin masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk menghentikan aksinya saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa tubuh Chanyeol sudah tak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Dan apabila Baekhyun tetap kukuh melanjutkannya, maka itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit di akhir nanti. Lebih baik jika semuanya di akhiri sejak awal.

"Jangan menghalangiku, profesor Shim. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Baik Changmin maupun Yunho dan Sehun sama-sama menutup mulut mereka saat itu, tak ada yang berani lagi menyanggah keputusan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Xian. Tapi harus kau tau jika ini tak berhasil, kuharap kau mau berhenti dan menyerah pada keadaan."

Setidaknya mereka ingin menghargai apa yang Baekhyun usahakan untuk Chanyeol meski tahu akan seperti apa akhirnya. Mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa jika nanti saatnya tiba, Baekhyun akan melepas kepergian Chanyeol dengan berlapang dada.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Baekhyun telah mencoba berulang kali, namun hasilnya tetap sama; DNA nya dan DNA Chanyeol tak bisa dikombinasikan. Sebesar apapun pengetahuannya, darah iblis dan darah malaikat tetap tak bisa disatukan meski Chanyeol saat ini adalah _werewolf_.

Kenyataan itu menamparnya, namun tak membuatnya menyerah begitu saja. Ia masih mempunyai cara lain di pikirannya untuk memperbaiki organ dalam Chanyeol. Yakni mengembalikan waktu. Kemampuan itu ia dapat setelah jiwanya bangkit sebagai malaikat.

Baekhyun memanipulasi waktu secara mikro pada organ-organ tubuh Chanyeol dan memutar waktunya ke belakang kembali pada waktu sebelum ia terkena tusukan pedang api Allus. Ia mengambil organ Chanyeol pada waktu itu dan menyimpannya di masa sekarang hingga organ-organ tersebut bisa berjalan kembali.

Dan itu berhasil.

Senyuman di wajahnya tak dapat tertahan saat mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah membuahkan hasil terlepas dari fakta bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Baixian.. kenapa.. kenapa kau lakukan sampai sejauh itu?" Changmin menatapnya penuh kesedihan. Changmin tahu bahwa malaikat menguasai perputaran waktu, tapi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sudah melanggar aturan. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuknya."

Namun tak semudah itu untuk memulihkan metabolisme dalam tubuh Chanyeol yang sebelumnya secara medis sudah dinyatakan mati. Jantung pria itu memang kembali bekerja meski detakannya lemah akibat bantuan dari peralatan di laboratorium, tetapi tubuhnya tetap sangat lemah. Hanya kemungkinan kecil pria itu bisa kembali membuka matanya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin menyakitinya dan aku terlalu egois untuk mempertahankannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja saat tahu bahwa jiwanya masih didalam sini." Suara Baekhyun bergetar samar, dan itu membuat Changmin iba. Punggung kecil Baekhyun nampak sangat rapuh dalam pandangannya saat ini, lelaki itu seperti tidak memiliki gairah untuk hidup.

Cara Baekhyun untuk mengesampingkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya sendiri membuat Changmin kagum. Tekad yang dimilikinya benar-benar kuat meski tahu bahwa ia sendiri belum sepenuhnya pulih dan masih memerlukan perawatan intensif.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Xian. Tapi kau juga memerlukan perawatan."

"Tubuhku sedang melakukan penyembuhan sendiri, profesor. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan tentangku." Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang sayu dan nampak sangat lelah.

"Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar." Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya dan membuang muka, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam mematung disana sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam laboratorium sendirian.

Chanyeol akan dipindahkan malam ini ke laboratorium pribadi di rumah dinas Changmin di pulau IRPA. Dan kebenaran tentang jasad Chanyeol yang dirawat disana akan disembunyikan dari para pekerja di IRPA untuk menghindari konflik dan campur tangan yang lainnya. Yunho telah menetapkan keputusan itu sebelumnya meski dengan sedikit berat hati.

"Chanyeol.. apa kau ingat kau pernah menerobos penjagaan di gerbang depan karena ingin menemuiku. Tapi aku justru mengusirmu dan berkata sangat kasar. Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu." Baekhyun menyentuh kaca tabung inkubator tempat Chanyeol berada. Tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat lemah benar-benar membutuhkan alat bantu untuk tetap hidup hingga untuk saat ini Chanyeol harus tetap berada dalam tabung inkubator.

Baekhyun terisak pelan, sebisa mungkin menahan suara isak tangisnya yang akan terdengar menggema didalam laboratorium. Melihat Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya dan memujanya dengan penuh cinta kini justru terbaring kaku disana membuatnya begitu sangat kesakitan.

10.000 tahun ia menjadi jiwa tanpa raga yang berusaha bersembunyi dari kejaran Aamon karena rasa takut pada Aamon yang mungkin akan melenyapkan jiwanya. Tetapi itu salah, Aamon justru mencarinya 10.000 tahun karena rasa cinta di hatinya. Pria itu rela menunggunya selama itu, menunggunya terlahir kembali dengan harapan mereka bisa bersama lagi.

Dan saat mereka berhasil merajut kisah cinta mereka kembali, takdir justru bertindak kejam dan memisahkan mereka. Namun kali ini Baekhyun akan berusaha melawan takdir dan tak akan membiarkan dunia memisahkan mereka dengan maut lagi.

Baekhyun membuka tabung inkubator itu sejenak, tak ada keraguan dalam hatinya saat ia memberikan bola kehidupan _elf_ dari tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol.

Ia pernah meminjamkan itu pada Chanyeol dulu saat Chanyeol sekarat, dan ia memberikannya lagi kali ini seberapa lamapun itu tanpa peduli bahwa ia akan mati tanpa bola kehidupan itu.

"Baixian!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar nada suara Sehun yang sedikit naik saat memanggilnya. Lantas ia menutup kembali tabung inkubator tersebut dan berbalik menatap sang kakak yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disana.

"_Er ge_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau terus memberikan bola kehidupanmu untuk Chanyeol? Ini adalah kali kedua, Xian!" Sehun nyaris meledak dalam kemarahannya, dan baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Sehun terpancing oleh amarahnya sendiri karena biasanya Sehun begitu tenang dan sabar.

"Itu akan membantunya untuk pulih lebih cepat."

Kerutan di dahi Sehun terlihat makin jelas, matanya menyipit sedemikian rupa menatap Baekhyun begitu tajamnya, "apa kau sadar darimana energi itu didapat? Kau baru saja mengurangi kehidupanmu, Baixian!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan rasa putus asa yang menggerogotinya.

Bukan tanpa sebab bola kehidupan itu menjadi penyembuh yang luar biasa, tetapi karena energi yang dipakai bola kehidupan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang yang bukan pemiliknya itu diambil dari energi kehidupan sang pemilik hingga pemiliknya perlahan secara tak sadar mengurangi umur hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, _ge_. Tapi aku harus melakukannya." Tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat dibawah sana, ia sendiri tahu apa risiko yang harus ia tanggung karena hal itu. Dan ia siap jika umurnya dipangkas demi menghidupkan Chanyeol kembali.

Namun sejauh ini ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Sesuatu seperti hilang darinya namun tak dapat ia sadari apa itu.

"Krisㅡ _yi ge_ dimana?" Mata biru Baekhyun yang sempat berlari dari sorot tajam Sehun kini kembali menatap sang kakak penuh tanya. Sejak awal terbangun di ruang pemulihan, ia tak melihat Kris disana, bahkan sampai saat ini Kris benar-benar tak menemuinya.

Mimik keras Sehun perlahan melunak. Ia justru terlihat tegang dengan tangan mengepal serta urat-urat leher yang nampak saling tarik-menarik hingga menimbulkan sebuah kecurigaan di benak Baekhyun.

"_Er ge_? Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Baekhyun tak menyerah sampai disitu, ia terus bertanya dan menuntut jawaban dari Sehun meski jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat dengan perasaan tak menentu yang perlahan menghinggapi hatinya.

"Maaf, Xian." Sehun menunduk dalam, tak berani mengangkat wajahnya ataupun menatap Baekhyun sedikitpun.

"Kenapa _gege_ meminta maaf? Katakan padaku dimana _yi ge_?!" Suara Baekhyun mengeras. Bahkan secara tak sadar ia membentak Sehun dengan pertanyaannya hingga Sehun memejamkan matanya dan semakin terlihat gelisah.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah cepat ke arah Sehun, lantas memegang lengan Sehun dan mengguncang tubuh pria itu kala Sehun hanya terdiam membisu dan membuatnya dilanda kebingungan.

"_ER GE_!"

"Pemakamannya dilakukan 2 hari yang lalu di _funeral castle _famili."

Baekhyun tersentak dan tubuhnya kaku. Pegangannya pada kedua lengan Sehun bahkan terlepas begitu saja bersamaan dengan sepasang kakinya yang melangkah mundur menjauhi Sehun.

"A-apa maksudmu, _ge_?" Suaranya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca, nampak linglung dan kehilangan rasionalitasnya.

"Kris _ge_ tewas dalam pertempuran itu." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan sesal. Wajahnya berkerut dan menunjukkan kegelisahan yang sangat hebat. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Baekhyun terjatuh ke lantai dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan karena ia pun merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Ada lubang di hati mereka, namun mungkin saja milik Baixian jauh lebih besar.

.

END

.

Heuuuu..

I'm backkkkk

Setelah sekian lama gua menghilang dan dateng-dateng bawa end chapter wkwkwkkk kurang ajar emang :)

Ini emang gantung, gantung banget. Tapi tenang aja, kelanjutan kisah Aamon sama Angwyn **bakal dilanjut di CTM book version** nanti. Sekitar beberapa bulan kedepan :)

Hiya hiya siapa yang nyangka kalo adegan pemakaman di awal chapter itu lagi makamin Baekhyun? Wkwk

Btw ikut berbahagia buat kelahiran putri nya uri Jongdae~~ semoga Chenie kita bisa jadi ayah sekaligus suami yang bae ya

Gua tau gua jahat gantungin kalian buat beberapa bulan, tapi sebagai gantinya gua lagi nulis cerita baru dengan tema baru hohohoho.. tapi belum tau mau kapan rilisnya soalnya gua ngerasa konsepannya belum mateng

Sekian.. gua lagi gak buka lowongan buat hujatan wkwk

Jadi harap bersabar ini ujian.. ujian dari author :))

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu :v byebye...


	15. Chapter 15

**Cherish The Memory**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baixian**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Baixian, putra bungsu dari ketua The Council penghisap darah, setengah peri****ㅡ****tiba-tiba saja terikat sebagai mate Park Chanyeol dari ras werewolf tanpa sebab yang jelas. Takdir yang mengharuskan, namun tak luput dari segala penolakannya hingga akhirnya Baixian memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Karena semua yang telah terjadi tak dapat berubah begitu saja**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY (YAOI)! MATURE CONTENTS!**

**Don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**Chapter ****15**

"Ini adalah makam Kris."

Baekhyun berdiri disana, menatap pintu besi berdaun ganda yang dikunci secara mekanis menggunakan pola dimana pintu tersebut merupakan makam Kris.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan lututnya terasa lemas saat membaca tulisan diatas pintu yang berisikan nama kakak tertuanya.

"I-ini..." Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Bak kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya bisa menganga dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya seperti air bendungan yang bocor.

Pada akhirnya ia terjatuh, berlutut didepan pintu masuk makam Kris dengan perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan. Hatinya yang telah hancur kini kembali dihancurkan hingga tak meninggalkan apapun selain kekosongan.

_**"Berbahagialah, Xian."**_ Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kris ucapkan untuknya. Hari itu Kris sangat aneh dan sikap menyebalkannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lembut dan pengertian.

_Seandainya.. seandainya aku tahu itu adalah kali terakhir kita berbicara._

"Kris menghalangi pedang yang menghunus kearahmu saat itu. Meski kau pun pada akhirnya tetap terluka" seharusnya hal itu dirahasiakan untuk membuat Baekhyun tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Kris, namun menurut Sehun kronologis kematian Kris justru harus dengan jelas Baekhyun ketahui agar Baekhyun menghargai hidupnya sendiri; hidup yang sudah Kris korbankan untuknya, "untuk itu, kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik, Xian Xian. Kris ingin kau tetap hidup." Setelah itu Sehun berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kesendiriannya didepan makam Kris.

Fakta yang diucapkan Sehun tentu membuat Baekhyun sangat terguncang. Tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia akan kehilangan Kris secepat ini.

_**"Kris, ayo bermain denganku!"**_

_**"Hm? Kemana Sehun?"**_

_**"Dia sedang belajar. Kemarin dia mendapat 0 di tes matematika. Jadi papa memarahinya dan menyuruhnya belajar lebih keras."**_

_**"Baiklah, ayo jagoan, aku akan menemanimu bermain."**_

Baekhyun ingat, dulu saat ia kecil ia lebih dekat dengan Kris ketimbang Sehun karena Sehun banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Sehun memiliki intelejensi yang bisa dikatakan tidak sebagus Kris dan Baekhyun, untuk itu Yunho menempatkannya di banyak les.

Kris adalah sosok yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun kecil. Lelaki itu adalah sosok yang menjadi panutan Baekhyun dulu; pintar, gagah, juga menyenangkan.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Kris yang berambisi untuk menjadi bagian dari BSBIㅡ karena saat itu peraturan menyatakan bahwa ia tak memenuhi persyaratan untuk masuk ke _The Council_ㅡ mulai disibukkan dengan pelatihan-pelatihannya hingga hubungannya dengan Baekhyun perlahan renggang bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang mulai dekat dengan Sehun.

Lalu saat mereka bertiga sudah dewasa, hubungan kanak-kanak yang dulu benar-benar sudah hilang meski mereka masih berinteraksi layaknya saudara pada umumnya. Bagi Baekhyun, Kris menjadi pribadi yang menyebalkan dan bajingan terlebih saat ia tahu perbuatan Kris yang mencampakkan Zitao selama hampir 1 tahun.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun masih merasakan kasih sayang Kris maupun Sehun untuknya terlepas dari mereka yang tak sedekat dulu. Kris tetaplah sosok kakak tertua yang hangat meski menyebalkan.

Dan terbukti, kasih sayang Kris memang tidak main-main sampai pria itu rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Baekhyun.

"_Yi ge.. yi ge._. kenapa kau tega melakukan ini. Kau jahat sekali padaku" Baekhyun terisak keras, tangannya memukul pintu makam Kris dengan lemah dan ia merasa kewarasannya sudah dipukul dengan telak saat ini, "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup dengan perasaan ini, _ge_. Ini berat.. berat sekali, tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa.. _gege_."

Baekhyun merasa bahwa Kris baru saja menitipkan nyawa padanya. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa pengorbanan Kris untuknya membuatnya merasa teramat bersalah sekaligus terbebani. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang seseorang yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi dia sungguh bukan kehidupan yang semua orang inginkan.

"_Ge_.. kenapa _gege_ meninggalkanku? _Gege_ sudah berjanji akan selalu menemaniku. Kenapa _ge_..." suara Baekhyun melemah seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan turun diikuti tubuhnya yang mulai limbung dan pada akhirnya terbaring di lantai tanpa kesadaran.

Hal terakhir yang ia dengar justru seperti suara Kris yang berbisik lembut padanya, entah itu nyata atau hanya halusinasinya saja akibat rasa rindu yang tak bisa lagi diobati.

_"Bangunlah, Xian. Chanyeol menunggumu."_

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Tubuh Baixian terlalu lemah saat ini untuk menerima tekanan batin yang berat. Lukanya belum sepenuhnya sembuh sehingga berpengaruh pada daya tahan tubuhnya. Tak perlu khawatir, Jae. Baixian akan baik-baik saja jika dia beristirahat." Changmin menjauhi tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring diatas ranjang kamar tamu rumah dinasnya, menatap Jaejoong di seberang ranjang yang nampak sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang kembali menurun.

1 hari yang lalu Sehun membawa Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri ke rumah dinas Changmin di pulau IRPA. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang kebetulan ada disana pun panik saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Kehilangan kesadaran bukanlah suatu hal yang normal di kalangan mereka. Jika itu terjadi artinya Baekhyun benar-benar dalam kondisi yang buruk.

Chanyeol sudah di pindahkan ke laboratorium di rumah dinas Changmin sesaat setelah Baekhyun dibawa kesana dan kini Changmin yang mengawasi perawatan Chanyeol. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada tubuh alfa _werewolf_ itu meski organ-organnya sudah mulai pulih dan bisa kembali bekerja dengan bantuan alat medis.

"Maaf ma, ini salahku. Aku memberitahu Xian Xian tentang penyebab kematian Kris." Sehun berdiri disana, diujung ranjang dekat dengan pintu balkon. Kelopak matanya turun sebagian, menyiratkan rasa penyesalan serta rasa bersalahnya atas kondisi Baekhyun yang secara tak langsung disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Bukan salahmu, Shixun. Lagipula Baixian sudah seharusnya tahu betapa Kris mencintainya sebagai seorang kakak." Bukan Jaejoong yang menjawab, melainkan Yunho yang kebetulan berdiri didekat Sehun. Pria itu menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali untuk menenangkannya meski tak begitu berpengaruh pada Sehun.

"Baixian sangat lemah untuk saat ini." Changmin bergumam sendu dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Xian memberikan bola kehidupannya pada Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Jaejoong yang sejak tadi diam kini menyahut dengan cepat, nampak sangat terkejut dengan kedua alis yang nyaris bertautan.

"Astaga.. pantas kondisinya sangat buruk. Betapa nekadnya putra kalian ini." Helaan nafas terdengar dari Changmin sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan Sehun. Air mukanya terlihat kusut dan ia kini mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan rasa tidak percaya yang menghinggapinya. Changmin hanya merasa tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan benar-benar melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawanya seperti itu meski kemarin Baekhyun baru saja melanggar peraturan penting tentang putaran waktu.

Meski Changmin bukan bangsa _elf_, tapi dia tetap tahu seberapa berharganya bola kehidupan itu untuk mereka. Sangat jarang _elf_ yang mau 'meminjamkan' bola kehidupan mereka untuk keselamatan orang lain. Dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari golongan itu. Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sampai dia rela jika energi kehidupannya terkuras karena itu. Cara kerjanya sama seperti _bank_ energi yang mana energinya akan berkurang apabila dipindahkan ke media lain.

"Aku permisi sebentar. Aku harus mengecek kondisi Park Chanyeol." Changmin kemudian pergi dengan jas laboratoriumnya menuju laboratorium pribadi miliknya dimana disana sekarang menjadi tempat perawatan Chanyeol, mengabaikan tentang perasaan dongkolnya pada Baekhyun yang begitu gegabah mengambil tindakan tanpa peduli bahwa itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang Changmin tahu sebab kenapa pemulihan organ tubuh Chanyeol berjalan cepat. Ternyata selain karena pengembalian waktu yang Baekhyun gunakan, pemulihan itu juga dibantu oleh bola kehidupan _elf_ milik Baekhyun yang artinya Baekhyun memberikan energi kehidupannya untuk memulihkan kondisi Chanyeol.

Meski begitu, Changmin tak yakin hal tersebut akan berhasil. Jujur saja, dari pandangan medisnya kondisi Chanyeol sudah sangat kronis dan tak tertolong. Kembali bekerjanya organ-organ tubuh pria itu tak berarti menjadikan Chanyeol akan kembali pulih.

"Kau beruntung sekali dicintai Baixian, tuan Park. Dia adalah lelaki yang sangat dingin sampai aku pikir dia tak akan pernah menikah. Selama aku mengenalnya, dia belum pernah jatuh cinta, jadi dia sangat mencintaimu saat ini. Dia jatuh sangat dalam. Sayang sekali dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau harus pergi. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa membiarkanmu beristirahat dengan tenang, aku harus membantu Baixian karena dia akan sangat sedih tanpamu. Maafkan perbuatanku ini, Park Chanyeol."

Satu kabel Changmin tambahkan lagi pada bagian perut Chanyeol tempat organ hatinya berada. Setelah selesai ia tak dulu pergi, beberapa saat ia habiskan untuk menatap dalam wajah lelap Chanyeol. Kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang berharga baginya, jadi meski ini salah ia tetap melakulannya.

Chanyeol sudah mati, dan seharusnya mereka membiarkan tubuh itu binasa dan Chanyeol akan beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum bereinkarnasi kembali. Namun justru tubuh Chanyeol dipaksa untuk bertahan dengan bantuan alat-alat medis, sungguh ironis.

"Jika kau tak akan kembali, tolong jangan buat Baixian berharap banyak." Itu adalah sepenggal kalimat terakhir Changmin sebelum pria itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan laboratorium tanpa tahu sebuah jiwa yang berdiri didekat inkubator Chanyeol memperhatikannya sejak tadi dengan seksama.

Itu Aamon.

Baekhyun benar jika jiwa Aamon masih terikat dengan tubuh Park Chanyeol. Namun sekuat apapun Aamon mencoba, sehebat apapun kekuatannya, ia tetap tak bisa masuk lagi kedalam tubuh Chanyeol hingga kini ia hanya bisa menatap tubuh Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Ia selama ini selalu ada didekat tubuh Chanyeol karena ikatan antara raga dan jiwanya yang masih terhubung, tak ada satupun kejadian yang terlewat sejak jiwanya keluar secara paksa dari raga itu, termasuk saat Baekhyun menggila dan bersikeras bahwa Park Chanyeol masih hidup.

Ia disana, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas kesedihan Baekhyun yang mendalam karena Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya. Sempat ia berharap Sehun akan melihat jiwanya dengan kemampuan _God Eye_ yang pria itu miliki. Namun tidak, Sehun tak melihatnya. Sehun hanya melihat 'kebenaran', bukan jiwa orang yang sekarat.

Ia tak ingin pergi, tak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya dalam kesedihan karena kematian Park Chanyeol. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun justru menderita karenanya, ia tak sanggup lagi dan berharap tali yang mengikatnya dengan raga itu terputus hingga Park Chanyeol benar-benar mati. Ia hanya tak ingin memberikan harapan yang tak pasti pada Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun kecewa karena Chanyeolnya tak bisa bangun lagi.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Jarum jam menunjuk tepat ke angka 12 saat dentangan nyaring dengan ritme yang sama terdengar dari ruang tengah dimana jam besar bertakhta kayu itu berdiri kokoh. Dentang jam yang sangat khas tersebut begitu keras dan bergema di seluruh penjuru rumah hingga Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya secara tak sadar; merasa tak terbiasa dengan bunyi tersebut.

Begitu kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, bibirnya turut mengumandangkan sebuah nama yang telah membuatnya begitu menderita beberapa hari ini, "Kris _ge_" lirihnya.

Sudah terhitung 4 hari sejak Baekhyun dibawa dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dari kastil tempat pemakaman Kris. Dan ini adalah kali pertamanya membuka mata dengan perasaan hampa yang hinggap di relung hatinya.

"Chanyeol." Nama lain itu terucap begitu saja saat ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol membutuhkannya; membutuhkan perawatan darinya.

Jadi dengan hati-hati dan sedikit sempoyongan, Baekhyun menuruni ranjang tanpa suara, menjaga agar Jaejoong yang terbaring di sebelahnya tidak terbangun. Dengan jalan tertatih, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menyusuri lorong gelap menuju ke laboratorium tanpa kendala arah.

Rumah ini adalah rumah dinas Changmin. Baekhyun sudah tahu dan sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini. Selain itu Baekhyun juga mempunyai sebuah rumah dinas dulu saat masih bekerja sebagai peneliti di IRPA, hanya saja rumah itu tak pernah ia gunakan atau kunjungi hingga terbengkalai dan kosong begitu saja. Saat ini mungkin rumah tersebut sudah dijadikan rumah dinas peneliti lain yang menggantikan posisinya setelah ia resmi berhenti dari IRPA.

_'Yi ge.. maafkan aku.'_ Kalimat tersebut senantiasa terulang di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah mantra. Tak ada batasan jumlah maaf yang cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk Kris.

Baekhyun kebingungan, kehilangan arah, dan tak tahu tentang apa yang seharusnya ia perbuat. Kris telah meninggalkannya, dan mungkin Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama meski ia yakin jika Chanyeol masih bisa diselamatkan. Inginnya ia bersedih dan meratapi kepergian Kris, namun tanggung jawabnya sebagai orang yang membawa Chanyeol ke tempat ini tak bisa diabaikan hingga ia menyeret langkahnya saat ini menuju ke tempat dimana tubuh Chanyeol berada.

Laboratorium itu ada didepannya, dan Baekhyun meraih jas lab yang ada di sebelah pintu sebelum membuka pintu laboratorium, "Chanyeol.." gumamnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan masuk kedalam lab dengan tertatih tanpa mempedulikan kondisi fisiknya yang kacau.

"Profesor Shim mengurusmu dengan baik." Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega saat ini. Terlebih ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang tak lagi berada di tabung inkubator. Itu artinya kondisinya membaik dan pemulihan organ-organ dalam tubuhnya berhasil.

Baekhyun baru sampai ditengah ruangan saat berkata demikian. Kakinya yang lemas serta rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat dia merasa bahwa jarak pintu dengan tempat Chanyeol berbaring sangatlah jauh. Rasa sakit itu bertambah parah seiring langkahnya yang semakin menapak jauh. Pening menyerangnya tanpa ampun seolah semua darahnya berkumpul di telapak kaki dan tak menyisakan setetespun untuk bagian kepalanya.

Ada rasa nyeri yang mendesak dari jantungnya, merangsek hingga ke kerongkongan sampai akhirnya membuatnya terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menghalau darah yang keluar dari mulutnya namun tak berguna kala tetesan darah yang terlampau banyak itu menetes mengotori jas lab putihnya dan berceceran di lantai dengan naas.

Disudut lain Aamon menatapnya dengan tangan terkepal dan mata membelalak. Andai saja ia bisa berbicara pada Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya menghentikan semua ini. Baginya sudah lebih dari cukup saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun disaat terakhirnya di Neraka saat itu.

_**"Aku mencintaimu, Amoon. Selalu dan selamanya."**_ Dengan itu setidaknya dia tahu bahwa tak ada lagi kebencian diantara mereka dan mereka bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya dengan damai.

Sangat menyakitkan melihat Baekhyun berjuang sendiri untuk mengembalikan kehidupan di tubuh Park Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun sangat tersiksa dan menderita, dan semua itu karenanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin menghargai pengorbanan Kris, Xian?" Suara pintu yang terbuka disertai suara Sehun mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Punggungnya tetap pada posisi memunggungi Sehun dan hanya melihat pria itu melalui bahu dengan kepala sedikit menoleh. Baekhyun tak ingin Sehun melihatnya begitu kacau meski nyatanya Sehun sudah tahu.

"_Yi ge_ ingin aku bahagia, dan inilah kebahagiaanku."

"Bahagia karena mati demi orang yang kau cintai? Andai kata Chanyeol berhasil disembuhkan dan bangun lalu mendapati kenyataan bahwa kau mati demi dia, apa yang sekiranya akan terjadi?" Kening Sehun berkerut dalam saat pertanyaannya terlontar, terlihat menyembunyikan amarahnya dan menyalurkannya lewat hembusan nafas kasar, "kami sudah kehilangan Kris. Apa kau juga mau kami kehilanganmu? Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan mama dan papa, Xian. Pikirkan perasaanku sebagai saudaramu dan Kris." Suara Sehun memelan di akhir kalimat seolah ia tak mau Baekhyun mendengar betapa lemahnya dia saat ini.

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara derap langkah yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Sehun pergi. Pergi meninggalkan keegoisannya yang tak pernah sekalipun berpikir bagaimana perasaan keluarganya jika ia juga pergi seperti yang Kris lakukan.

Dulu ia tak memiliki keluarga dan hidup hanya untuk dirinya sendiri atas pengabdiannya pada raja. Namun sekarang dia memiliki keluarga yang harus ia jaga perasaannya dan selalu menyayanginya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa apa yang ia perbuat akan berdampak pada keluarganya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mengusap darah di sekitar mulutnya, kembali menyeret langkah untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol dan berdiri disebelah pria itu dengan tatapan sendu, "_yi ge_ sudah tiada. Kau ingat? Dia adalah yang paling terlihat tidak menyukai hubungan kita, tapi nyatanya dia adalah seseorang yang paling mendukungnya. Dia tewas karena aku. Semuanya salahku."

_'Bukan salahmu, sayang.'_ Aamon berujar lembut, tangannya terulur dan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun meski Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun dan tetap tak dapat menyadari eksistensinya.

Tatapan Aamon terlihat sangat sendu, menyimpan banyak kesedihan yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Tanpa ragu kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang tanpa Baekhyun tahu. Ini nyaris sama seperti dulu sebelum ia masuk kedalam tubuh Park Chanyeol dimana dia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun tanpa bisa berkomunikasi dengannya secara langsung.

"Chanyeol... Aamon... bagiku kalian tetap sama, seseorang yang aku cintai." Tangan Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol, menggenggamnya erat-erat sebelum mendekatkan punggung tangan pria itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya dalam hingga bercak darah sedikit menempel di punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kita bertemu? Kita saling hantam satu sama lain sampai mata kita bertemu dan.. 'boom'. Kau dan aku terdiam begitu saja seperti orang bodoh." Baekhyun tertawa kecut, mengingat kembali masa lalunya dimana dia masih menjadi abdi dari Rouen; raja malaikat di masanya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

_**Surga adalah tempat terindah di seluruh dunia, ras **_**angel**_** yang meninggalinya. Sebuah tempat dimana keindahan dan kebahagiaan abadi berlangsung.**_

_**Namun itu terjadi jauh sesudah peperangan diantara malaikat dan iblis usai. Kedua bangsa itu adalah musuh abadi yang tak akan segan saling menghunuskan pedang pada satu sama lain.**_

_**Tak pernah ada yang mau mengalah. Iblis dengan keegoisannya untuk menguasai semesta dan malaikat yang merasa bahwa keberadaan iblis harus dihapuskan. Mereka punya alasan satu sama lain untuk terus berperang tanpa usai.**_

_**Kedua belah pihak sama-sama tercipta sebagai **_**immortal**_**, sama-sama kuat, dan sama-sama punya tekad.**_

_**Ditengah krisis peperangan yang mendesak nan tak pernah usai, seseorang muncul diantara ras **_**Angel**_**. Mereka menyebutnya anugerah yang Tuhan berikan. Sebagian memanggilnya sebagai **_**Son of God**_**. Dia ada begitu saja, muncul dari sebuah**__** bunga**__** mutiara**__** abadi**__** yang tumbuh di taman terindah surga, menjelma menjadi seorang laki-laki rupawan dengan kemurnian suci bak bayi yang baru saja terlahir. **_

_**Dia 'terlahir' dengan kekuatan besar yang dimilikinya. Kekuatan yang dipercaya setara dengan para dewa kegelapan dan mampu mengalahkan para iblis itu serta memenangkan peperangan bagi para malaikat.**_

**King**_** Rouen menamainya Elgio yang memiliki arti kemurahan hati Tuhan. Namun lelaki itu menolak dengan tegas dan mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Angwyn. Itu adalah satu-satunya yang lelaki itu ingat setelah kemunculannya yang misterius. Dia adalah hadiah i**__**stimewa yang diberikan**__** Tuhan**__**.**_

_**Angwyn benar-benar membawa keajaiban seolah dia memang tercipta untuk menjadi robot pembunuh. Angwyn bahkan dapat m**__**enyandang**____**gelar sebagai**__** Jenderal Perang dalam waktu 1 tahun setelah **__**kemunculan**__**nya.**_

_**Dan **_**King**_** Rouen akan mengirimnya ke medan perang sebagai ujung tombak kemenangan dalam waktu dekat.**_

_**"Hoi, **_**prince**_**. Kau sudah dengar? **_**Lord**_** Angwyn akan pergi berperang 2 minggu lagi." Seorang prajurit muda berusia di penghujung remaja bersender di sebuah batang pohon besar di halaman belakang istana, sesekali melempar-lempar buah persik di tangannya seraya melirik seseorang yang ia panggil **_**prince**_**.**_

_**Falke namanya, seorang lelaki yang terlahir dari keluarga k**__**satria**__** yang telah dipercaya secara turun-temurun sebagai anjing penjaga keluarga kerajaan. **_**Prince**_** yang ia panggil adalah pangeran Jullius, pangeran ketiga kerajaan Bahamat dan merupakan **__**generasi ke XV keluarga kerajaan.**_

_**"Darimana kau dengar?" Jullius muda yang tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon persik yang tengah dinaiki Falke kemudian mendongak ke atas dan menatap pengawal sekaligus sahabatnya dengan kerutan curiga di wajah rupawannya.**_

_**"Tentu saja aku punya informan yang kuat dan**__**ㅡ**__**"**_

_**"Falke!" Sentakan suara Jullius membuat Falke dan nada bicaranya yang terdengar main-main nan penuh gurauan menjadi bungkam. Tetap sama, **_**prince**_** nya tak suka main-main.**_

_**"Ayahku. Aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan kak Fabius" ujar Falke yang kemudian kembali pada aktivitasnya; melempar-lempar buah persih ke udara, "bahkan saat ini Jenderal sedang dipanggil menghadap raja. Mungkin waktu kepergiannya akan dipercepat."**_

_**Informasi yang Falke berikan tanpa diduga membuat Jullius terdiam cukup lama. Buku yang berada di tangannya bahkan sudah lama ia letakkan di tanah tanpa minat. Air mukanya yang berkerut samar menandakan bahwa Jullius tengah berpikir keras saat ini.**_

_**"Angwyn tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Jullius bergumam samar. Sayangnya hal itu masih dapat didengar oleh Falke yang kemudian tertawa untuk mengejeknya seraya berkata dengan ringan, "kau **_**kan**_** bukan siapa-siapa bagi **_**Lord**_** Angwyn" hingga membuat Jullius mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah batang pohon yang di tiduri Falke sehingga batang tersebut ter**__**t**__**ebas dan patah yang menyebabkan Falke jatuh ke tanah dengan sumpah serapahnya untuk sang pangeran.**_

_**Tanpa mempedulikan Falke dan pantatnya yang berakhir naas menghantam tanah, Jullius pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah-langkah cepat untuk menemui Angwyn. Tangannya mengepal karena rasa jengkel dan kecewa karena Angwyn tidak memberitahunya tentang ini padahal dia beranggapan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah sedekat itu.**_

_**"**_**Prince**_**, dengar. **_**Lord**_** Angwyn itu mungkin hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik kecilnya, maka dari itu dia suka menepuk kepalamu seperti itu." Kalimat skeptis itu berasal dari mulut kurang ajar Falke yang tak pernah merasa segan padanya saat ia bercerita tentang Angwyn yang suka menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Namun Jullius tak percaya itu, dia yakin Angwyn menganggapnya lebih.**_

_**"Angwyn!"**_

_**...**_

_**"**_**Excuse me, My Lord. King**_** Rouen meminta anda untuk menghadapnya." Perkataan dari seorang abdi raja itu membuat Angwyn yang tengah membersihkan trisulanya berbalik dan menyimpan kembali trisula yang dipegangnya **__**di**__** sudut ruangan.**_

_**Tak ada kata yang keluar darinya, dia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan seorang pesuruh itu pergi setelah memberikan salam hormat padanya.**_

_**Lantas tanpa menunggu lebih banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia, Angwyn melangkahkan tungkainya, membawa tubuh tinggi tegapnya menuju ruangan tempat dimana **_**King**_** Rouen berada.**_

_**"Jenderal Angwyn telah tiba!" Seorang pengawal didepan pintu ruangan berseru keras. Sesaat kemudian tombak yang sebelumnya bersilang didepan pintu ditegakkan oleh 2 penjaga disana dan pintu berda**__**u**__**n ganda tersebut terbuka dari dalam hingga Angwyn dapat masuk kedalamnya tanpa sungkan.**_

_**"Jenderal Angwyn menghadap anda, Yang Mulia." Tubuh lelaki itu serta merta berlutut didepan singgasana sang raja saat dia sudah memasuki ruangan. Disana, **_**King**_** Rouen dengan mahkota berkilaunya duduk diatas singgasana yang agung, menatap Angwyn lekat sebelum memeritahkannya untuk kembali berdiri tegak dan mengangkat kepalanya.**_

_**"Tujuanku memanggilmu kesini adalah untuk menyampaikan keinginanku mengenai keterlibatanmu dalam peperangan, Jenderal. Sudah beratus tahun lamanya bangsa malaikat dan iblis terus berperang tanpa habis. Sudah terlalu banyak darah yang harus ditumpahkan dan nyawa yang harus dikorbankan. Aku ingin mengakhiri peperangan ini."**_

_**"**_**Yes, My Lord.**_**" Angwyn tak ubahnya seperti mesin, raga tanpa jiwa, malaikat tanpa perasaan. Dia akan selalu tunduk pada rajanya, dia bahkan akan bersedia membantai seluruh kaum iblis sampai ke keturunan terakhir mereka jika memang itu yang rajanya inginkan.**_

_**Dia seperti tak memiliki hati dan empati yang membuatnya selalu menampilkan mimik wajah dingin yang membuat siapapun akan merasa segan dan secara alami terancam oleh keberadaannya.**_

_**"Kau akan menjadi ujung tombak kemenangan bangsa malaikat. Kau akan berangkat ke medan perang besok saat fajar. Apa kau siap, Jenderal Angwyn?" **_**King**_** Rouen menatap Angwyn dengan tegas, dan Angwyn membalas tatapannya dengan sama tegasnya seraya memberi hormat dan menjawab yakin, "**_**yes, My Lord.**_**"**_

_**"Aku percaya padamu, Angwyn."**_

_**Lalu setelah itu Angwyn keluar dari ruangan raja untuk kembali ke tempatnya sebelum seorang laki-laki menghadangnya pasca memanggil namanya dengan keras.**_

_**"Angwyn!"**_

_**Langkahnya langsung terhenti, kemudian sedikit membungkuk hormat dengan tangan kanan terlipat didepan dada, "selamat sore, **_**prince**_** Jullius" sapanya dengan mimik wajah yang masih sama.**_

_**"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi ke medan perang?" Jullius menatap Angwyn dengan nyalang. Jiwa remajanya membuat dia begitu menggebu-ngebu tanpa mengindahkan tata krama dalam istana. "Angwyn! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Kembali remaja itu nyaris berteriak karena kesal sebab Angwyn hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah bisa ditebak orang lain maknanya.**_

_**"**_**Prince**_**," jenderal perang dengan wajah rupawan itu terlihat **__**menghembuskan**__** nafasnya tenang, "kenapa anda memanggil saya dengan nama?"**_

_**"Memangnya kenapa? Kau terlahir 1 tahun yang lalu meski tubuhmu sebesar itu. Tak ada yang tahu bukan usiamu yang sebenarnya. Jadi sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku lebih tua darimu!" Tangan Jullius bersilang didepan dada dengan ekspresinya yang pongah, menatap Angwyn dengan kesewenang-wenangannya. Kearoganan pangeran muda.**_

_**"Saya yakinkan bahwa saya jauh lebih tua dari anda, **_**prince**_**. Meskipun anda tinggi, anda tetaplah hanya remaja berusia 19 tahun." Angwyn memberikan tatapan datarnya untuk sang pangeran bungsu. Ekspresi Angwyn yang tak berubah sungguh membuat Jullius kesal dan gemas. **__**Ia ingin**__** melihat ekspresi lain dari Angwyn selain ekspresi dingin yang tak bersahabat itu.**_

_**"Ah! Lupakan! Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Jullius kembali mengungkit topik awal. Peperangan bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat diharapkan. Hanya ada 2 pilihan saat seseorang terjun ke medan perang; mati dalam kekalahan atau kembali dalam kemenangan. Tentu saja bagi Jullius kepergian Angwyn ke medan perang adalah suatu hal yang **__**sangat penting**__** karena Angwyn adalah cinta pertamanya tak peduli meski sang Jenderal selalu menganggap perasaannya sebagai lelucon remaja.**_

_**"Saya takut anda akan merengek pada ayah anda untuk membatalkan kepergian**__** saya.**__**" Keduanya tahu itu hanyalah sebuah guyonan. Namun mimik wajah Angwyn yang tetap sama menghancurkan suasana yang seharusnya diisi tawa itu menjadi semakin mencekam dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Jullius yang tengah berusaha meredam kekesalannya.**_

_**"Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Jadi sampai jumpa, **_**prince**_**. Semoga saat aku kembali anda bertambah kuat dan bertambah dewasa." Lagi-lagi Angwyn mengatakannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia bahkan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jullius bak anak kecil sebelum berlalu pergi dengan lambaian tangan.**_

_**"Angwyn! Kapan kau pergi?" Pangeran bungsu itu masih belum menyerah, dia dengan cepat berbalik dan berteriak di lorong seraya menatap punggung Angwyn yang semakin menjauh darinya.**_

_**"Saat fajar besok." Dan lelaki bersurai putih panjang terurai itu benar-benar berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan Jullius dengan kepalan tangannya.**_

_**...**_

_**"Tenang, Ignasius. Tenang." Angwyn menarik tali kekang kuda putihnya kala kuda yang sudah dilengkapi helm besi itu terus bergerak seolah ingin membebaskan diri. Ignasius namanya, kuda perang yang sudah menemani Angwyn untuk berlatih selama 1 tahun ini.**_

_**"Mungkin dia gugup, **_**Lord**_**." Seseorang terkekeh di belakangnya, adalah Jestin yang merupakan salah satu pemimpin pasukan dan seseorang yang sudah lama Angwyn kenal sebagai temannya.**_

_**"Semua pasukan sudah siap, **_**My Lord**_**. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Lantas seseorang yang lain datang padanya, melaporkan keadaan puluhan ribu prajurit yang akan pergi bersama Angwyn ke medan perang.**_

_**Angwyn mengangguk kecil, menatap **_**King**_** Rouen yang berada jauh diatas altar tempat singgasananya berada, kemudian berganti menatap langit timur dimana semburat cahaya mentari perlahan muncul disana untuk mengawali hari yang baru.**_

_**"Baiklah. Mari kita berangkat." Angwyn berujar tegas. Lalu diumumkan oleh seorang utusan yang sama sampai kemudian genderang perang berbunyi bersamaan dengan bunyi terompet dan ribuan pedang yang menghunus ke arah langit disepanjang jalan yang akan Angwyn dan pasukannya lewati.**_

_**"TUNGGU!" Suara remaja laki-laki yang menggelegar itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Angwyn, juga langkah orang-orang yang mengikuti**__**nya**__**. Diam-diam mereka memperhatikan kemana arah langkah pangeran ketiga yang baru saja berteriak itu.**_

_**"Angwyn! Ambil ini." Jullius, seseorang yang baru saja menghalau langkah sang Jenderal Perang, memberikan sebuah sapu tangan bertuliskan namanya yang disulam menggunakan benang emas.**_

_**"Apa ini?" Angwyn menjatuhkan pandangannya pada apa yang Jullius berikan. Masalahnya dia tak mengerti kenapa Jullius memberikan itu padanya.**_

_**"Sapu tangan."**_

_**"Saya tahu, **_**prince**_**. Maksud saya kenapa anda memberikan itu pada saya?"**_

_**"Kau tidak tahu? Seseorang biasanya memberikan cinderamata pada orang yang akan pergi berperang. Itu kebiasaan kami. Kau adalah orang yang spesial bagiku, jadi aku juga memberikan sapu tangan berharga ini padamu," Jullius mengatakannya tanpa ragu dan juga tanpa rasa malu, selalu terang-terangan sejak awal serta menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Angwyn tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain, "kau juga harus memberikanku cinderamata sebagai gantinya" lantas tanpa permisi remaja yang menyandang gelar sebagai pewaris takhta ke XV itu menarik untaian benang perak yang menjadi pengikat rambut Angwyn hingga rambut putih pria itu tergerai indah, "kau harus kembali. Harus. Saat kau kembali kita akan menukar kembali cinderamata ini. Jadi kau tidak boleh menghilangkannya."**_

_**Angwyn terdiam beberapa saat, nampak masih berekspresi seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini lelaki itu tak hanya diam dan membiarkan Jullius mengambil benang ikat rambutnya. Jadi dia mengambil itu kembali dari Jullius hingga remaja itu memicingkan mata padanya.**_

_**"Saya membutuhkannya. Anda ambil saja ini, **_**prince**_**" Angwyn mengikat kembali rambutnya menggunakan untaian benang yang ia beri simpul itu, lantas memberikan sebuah pin sebagai gantinya pada Jullius.**_

_**"Apa? Tapi ini hal yang sangat penting." Bahkan Jullius menatap lekat pin di atas telapak tangannya itu dengan sedikit keraguan.**_

_**"Saya tak memerlukannya di medan perang. Lagipula, sapu tangan berharga milik anda harus ditukar dengan hal yang setimpal."**_

_**Pin itu adalah pin yang diberikan padanya saat ia diangkat menjadi Jenderal Perang ras malaikat. Angwyn benar soal fakta bahwa ia tak akan memerlukannya saat berperang.**_

_**Niat hati Angwyn hanya ingin membalas kebaikan sang pangeran sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan yang dia layani, namun Angwyn tak pernah sadar bahwa tindakan yang ia anggap sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan formalitas kesopanan itu justru membuat perasaan Jullius untuknya semakin dalam dan tak terhingga.**_

_**Sejak awal semua tentang mereka memang terjadi hanya karena dilihat dari satu sudut pandang Jullius saja. Semuanya hanyalah kesalahpahaman remaja yang tak pernah disadari Angwyn bahwa semua harapan Jullius untuknya berasal dari kebaikannya sendiri yang**__** dianggap**__** tak wajar untuk laki-laki bangsawan itu.**_

_**...**_

_**"Jumlah pasukan sudah berkurang lebih dari setengah jumlah awal, **_**My Lord.**_**" Laporan itu membuat jemari Angwyn yang tengah menggerakkan pion-pion kecil diatas peta menjadi terhenti. Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama dalam ketegangan atmosfer yang mengisi tenda tempat mereka bernaung.**_

_**Sudah 5 hari Angwyn dan pasukannya berada di medan perang. Dan tak sedikitpun Angwyn melihat celah kemenangan meski hanya setitik. Berbagai strategi yang ada dalam otak cerdasnya sudah ia tuangkan dan aplikasikan pada prajuritnya, namun tak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Titik kekalahan terus condong ke arah mereka dari hari ke hari. Tak ada peluang. Namun tekad dalam hatinya tak akan membuatnya menyerah begitu saja.**_

_**"Kirimkan pasukan terakhir."**_

_**"Tapi, **_**My Lord**_**, jika kita kalah lagi maka**__**ㅡ**__**"**_

_**"Aku akan turun tangan untuk saat ini."**_

_**Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa petinggi hanya turun ke medan perang di titik yang hendak mendekati kemenangan. Namun kali ini Angwyn berdiri di ambang kekalahan, meski begitu tak ada keraguan apapun dalam sorot matanya yang dingin.**_

_**Tanah lapang kiloan meter yang membatasi tanah surga dan tanah neraka kini telah berubah menjadi lautan darah dan tempat dimana api **__**peperangan menjilat-jilat**__**. Bau amis yang sangat menyengat dengan hamparan mayat para pejuang perang terhampar di sepanjang mata memandang. Tetapi tak sedikitpun hal itu meragukan tekad Angwyn yang duduk diatas pelana Ignasius untuk terus memacu kudanya berlari seraya menebaskan pedangnya pada setiap musuh yang berlari kearahnya.**_

_**Bahkan saat pasukannya sudah digempur habis dan hanya tinggal ia seorang yang bertahan, semangatnya tetap berkobar-kobar, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di matanya. Semuanya mati kecuali dirinya, termasuk Jestin. Angwyn **__**bahkan**__** tak dapat menemukan jasad Jestin ditengah lautan mayat ini dan hanya bisa berdoa untuk kehidupan Jestin setelah terlahir kembali.**_

_**Jauh diatas bukit sana, sosok iblis berambut merah dengan tatapan matanya yang berbahaya sejak tadi tak lepas memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Angwyn. Jenderal perang itu cukup membuatnya kagum dengan kemapuan membantainya. Tak main memang kekuatan seorang jenderal, dia bahkan telah berhasil membantai sisa pasukan iblis seolah itu merupakan sebuah pembalasan dendam atas kematian seluruh pasukannya.**_

_**Kini waktunya untuk kedua pemimpin bertemu dan bertempur secara jantan.**_

_**Sosok berambut**__** merah**__** itu adalah Aamon, seorang dewa iblis yang juga memegang bagian pertahanan di neraka sehingga saat peperangan ini terjadi dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk merebut kemenangan dan mengatur seluruh pasukan iblis. Jika Angwyn adalah jenderal perang dari surga, maka dia adalah petinggi perang dari neraka.**_

_**Saat Aamon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat 'menonton'nya sejak tadi, tatapan Angwyn langsung terjatuh padanya meskipun jarak mereka ratusan meter jauhnya. Wajah Angwyn yang begitu dingin dan tegas membuat Aamon menyeringai dan terkekeh seolah ia meremehkan Angwyn.**_

_**Angwyn menuruni kudanya, berjalan menuju Aamon dan mengeluarkan senjata andalannya; trisula. Sementara itu Aamon begitu percaya diri saat Angwyn semakin mendekat padanya. Aamon adalah iblis terkuat di neraka, dan dia sangat yakin bahwa seorang jenderal perang saja tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Itulah kenapa selama ini para iblis selalu unggul dalam peperangan, karena mereka punya iblis pencabut nyawa yang menjelma dalam wujud seorang dewa iblis.**_

_**Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mereka saat keduanya berhadapan. Mereka sama-sama tak menyukai basa-basi dan lebih memilih untuk berkomunikasi lewat senjata masing-masing yang berusaha untuk melukai lawannya.**_

_**Mereka beradu kekuatan dan senjata. Aamon dengan api phoenix dan pedang setannya, sementara Angwyn dengan cahaya kematian serta trisula penghakimannya.**_

_**Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang setara, cukup untuk membuat Aamon terkejut dan menukikkan alisnya dongkol. Satu sama lain tak ada yang mau mengalah sampai akhirnya senjata mereka beradu cukup kuat hingga menciptakan gelombang kekuatan yang sangat besar dan menyapu tempat di sekitar mereka sampai radius 1 kilo meter. Ignasius bahkan meringkik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan tuannya untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya; istal di istana**__** Bahamat.**_

_**Saat senjata mereka saling beradu dan membuat keduanya berhadapan cukup lama untuk mempertahankan kekuatan masing-masing, mata mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini dalam nuansa yang berbeda. Seolah dewa cinta kebetulan berada disana dan memanah hati mereka berdua dengan panah asmara.**_

_**Aamon merasa bahwa Angwyn begitu bersinar di matanya, begitu sempurna, dan begitu indah, seseorang yang dapat membuat sisi iblisnya tertidur. Sementara Angwyn seolah menemukan sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya, seolah matanya terbuka lebar hingga ia dapat melihat semesta yang begitu luas ini di mata merah Aamon, saat melihat kedalam mata itu Angwyn sadar bahwa kehidupan ini tak hanya tentang ia yang harus memenuhi titah sang raja untuk alasan yang tidak ia pahami.**_

_**Dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua telah terjatuh dalam pandangan kedua itu sampai akhirnya Angwyn dengan berani melepas mahkota tiara di kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa ia seorang petinggi di kerajaan Bahamat dan hidup sebagai pelarian bersama Aamon dalam kisah cinta terkutuk mereka.**_

_**Angwyn bahkan tak sadar saat sapu tangan pemberian Jullius terjatuh **__**ditengah medan perang**__** sebelumnya.**_

_**Tak lama setelah itu terdengar kabar bahwa Ignasius di eksekusi dengan cara pemenggalan kepala atas ketidaksetiaannya terhadap tuannya serta**__** sebagai**__** peringatan untuk Angwyn bahwa segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya harus di musnahkan. Terkecuali pin yang dipegang Jullius.**_

_**Perang diantara 2 ras bahkan sempat tertunda saat berita menggemparkan tentang jenderal perang pembelot dan dewa iblis yang berkhianat yang saling jatuh cinta tersebar luas. Angwyn menjadi buronan, sementara Amoon dihakimi dan dituntut untuk memutus hubungannya dengan Angwyn.**_

• **Cherish The Memory •**

"Halo, _big guy_. Aku datang lagi. Maaf terlambat." Baekhyun mengecup dahi Chanyeol saat ia sampai di tempat itu, seperti biasa membicarakan ini dan itu meski tak ada jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol.

2 bulan sudah berlalu sejak Chanyeol terbaring disana dengan kabel-kabel injeksi bermuatan listrik yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Mutiara kehidupan yang sempat Baekhyun pinjamkan pada Chanyeol telah ia ambil kembali karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk kala itu. Bagaimanapun dia harus bertahan untuk Chanyeol dan untuk pengorbanan Kris yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Hari ini bunga mulai bermekaran kembali. Sangat indah. Kuharap bisa melihatnya lagi bersamamu." Tak henti bibir Baekhyun melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang berukir kesedihan. Sepasang safirnya tak berhenti menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat, berharap bahwa kelopak mata Chanyeol akan terbuka dan kembali menampilkan mata zamrud yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sehun dan Luhan akan menikah bulan depan. Kau tak mau melihat Luhan _hyung_-mu melepas masa lajang, hm?" Baekhyun meremas tangan dingin Chanyeol dengan sedikit rasa putus asa. Baru 2 bulan tapi terasa seperti 2 tahun. _Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan mencariku selama sepuluh ribu tahun? _

Seharusnya dengan itu Baekhyun dulu sadar bahwa cinta Aamon untuknya benar-benar tulus. Seharusnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Tapi tidak apa, Chanyeol. Aku akan menunggumu meski itu 10.000 tahun lagi, alfaku" Baekhyun mengecup punggung tangan Chanyeol cukup lama, matanya terpejam dan ada satu tetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya hingga menetes pada tangan Chanyeol.

Setelahnya ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol, beralih pada 2 benda diatas meja besi disamping tempat pembaringan Chanyeol dan membawa mereka dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, Chanyeol. Tunggulah."

Tempat yang ia tuju adalah _funeral castle_ milik keluarga Yunho, tentu ia disana untuk menemui Kris meski ada juga beberapa anggota lain keluarga Yunho yang dimakamkan di kastil tersebut.

Tak pernah seharipun ia lewatkan dalam 2 bulan ini untuk mendatangi makam Kris meski terkadang yang ia lakukan hanya duduk didepan pintu terkunci tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun seolah ia berbicara dengan Kris lewat suara batin. Terlepas dari itu Baekhyun tahu dan sangat sadar jiwa _vampire_ akan langsung musnah saat mati. Mereka makhluk terkutuk yang bertahan hidup dengan cara meminum darah manusia, dan jiwa mereka adalah jiwa yang kotor.

Yang Baekhyun lakukan beberapa hari ini hanyalah duduk diam dengan lamunannya didepan makam Kris, menerawang kembali pada masa lalu mereka dan berbagai kenangan yang tertinggal diantara mereka. Namun hari ini tidak, Baekhyun membawa 2 benda bersamanya. Yang pertama adalah sebuah lencana pemula BSBI, dan yang kedua merupakan toples kecil seukuran toples selai yang berisi bubuk biru asing.

Baekhyun menyentuh lencananya terlebih dahulu setelah meletakkannya didepan pintu makam Kris bersama dirinya yang bersimpuh disana.

_**"Ambillah, Xian. Kris pasti ingin kau memilikinya." **_Perkataan tersebut datang dari Jaejoong ketika pria itu menyerahkan lencana tersebut padanya. Lencana itu Kris dapatkan saat ia lolos tahap ke 3 BSBI dan menjadi calon anak magang, tepat sebelum keputusan bahwa Kris diperbolehkan menjadi ketua klan Lynx menggantikan ayahnya.

Benda kedua; toples berisi serbuk biru diraih Baekhyun dan penutupnya dibuka setelah kembali menyimpan lencana BSBI tadi. Serbuk biru yang berkilauan itu adalah serpihan memori Kris. Jaejoong yang memberikannya. Jaejoong mempunyai kekuatan unik dimana dia bisa mengekstrak memori orang mati dalam wujud serbuk.

Serbuk yang Jaejoong berikan pada Baekhyun adalah semua memori Kris yang hanya berisi tentang Baekhyun. Jaejoong sengaja memberikannya agar setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki hal yang bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya pada Kris.

Baekhyun menuangkan seluruh serbuk biru itu ke tangannya, meletakkan kembali toples yang sudah kosong ke tempat semula dan meniupkan bubuk biru di tangannya hingga serbuk itu berterbangan menjadi debu dengan warna serupa.

Tampilan bayangan-bayangan mulai muncul berterbangan disekitar Baekhyun, menampilkan berbagai reka adegan kehidupan Kris yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Semuanya berputar disekitar Baekhyun, membuatnya merasakan kerinduan yang semakin dalam pada sosok Kris. Dia bahkan baru tahu bahwa mobil Porsche yang Yunho berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 170 tahun sebenarnya merupakan hadiah dari Kris.

_**"Tolong berikan kunci mobil ini pada Baixian, pa. Katakan saja itu dari papa."**_

_**"Kenapa, Kris?"**_

_**"Aku takut Baixian m**__**enolak jika tahu itu dariku**__**."**_

Mobil itu bahkan tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari garasi rumahnya karena mobil itu terlalu mewah dan Baekhyun merasa akan terlalu mencolok apabila dia membawa mobil itu keluar.

"Kenapa kau memberiku barang semahal itu, _ge_?" Mungkin menangis adalah rutinitasnya. Katakanlah Baekhyun cengeng sekarang karena hal apapun yang menyangkut Kris atau Chanyeol belakangan ini selalu dapat menguras air matanya.

"_Yi ge_, tahukah kau? Sehun dan Luhan akan menikah bulan depan. Betapa membahagiakannya momen itu apabila kau juga ada disana bersama kami, _ge_. _Gege_, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku." Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai dengan kedua lutut sebagai topangannya. Tak ada kata maaf yang cukup baginya untuk Kris.

Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Kris meski famili selalu berkata bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Baginya, yang seharusnya mati adalah dia, bukan Kris.

_Kuingin saat ini engkau ada disini, tertawa bersamaku seperti dulu lagi. Walau hanya sebentar, Tuhan tolong kabulkanlah. Bukannya diri ini tak terima kenyataan. Hati ini hanya rindu._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _ge_? 2 bulan telah berlalu dan aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tak akan pernah. Chanyeol juga belum sadar, apa dia juga akan meninggalkanku sepertimu, _ge_? Berat... berat sekali bagiku."

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat sejak insiden yang merenggut nyawa Kris dan kesadaran Chanyeol. Tapi bagi Baekhyun waktu berjalan begitu lambat seperti siput yang merayap untuk menyebrang jalan; alih-alih sampai justru terlebih dulu terlindas oleh kendaraan yang berlalu. Seperti itulah perasaannya, alih-alih sembuh, waktu justru semakin menyakitinya dengan harapan hidup Chanyeol yang tak memiliki perkembangan. Luka yang ditinggalkan akibat kepergian Kris pun tak lekas sembuh karena ketidakhadiran Chanyeol yang turut menambah lukanya.

Begitulah Baekhyun dan perasaannya yang tak berubah. Luka basah yang tak kunjung kering itu masih bersemayam dalam dirinya, menghantarkan Baekhyun pada kehidupan yang lebih kaku dan lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

Bahkan saat pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan tiba Baekhyun lebih banyak terdiam, sesekali menjawab apabila ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun pergi ke gedung pernikahan Sehun dengan menggunakan mobil Porsche macan yang dihadiahkan Kris. Itu adalah kali pertama Porsche putih yang cantik itu keluar dari garasi rumahnya.

"Xian, ayo kita ambil foto keluarga bersama pengantin." Yunho merangkul bahu Baekhyun bak seorang teman, lantas menyeret Baekhyun ke altar di tempat resepsi tanpa protes dari empunya. Baekhyun bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa, menyedihkan.

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto bersama pengantin dan keluarga Luhan, sementara itu Baekhyun hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya tanpa sedikitpun tersenyum hingga fotografer sedikit meringis melihatnya.

"Xian.."

"Ah, _ge_. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" Baekhyun bahkan baru mengucapkan selamat setelah sekian lama dia berada dalam pesta pernikahan Sehun, "maaf tapi aku harus kembali secepatnya karena tak ada yang menjaga Chanyeol." Lalu Baekhyun pergi setelahnya dengan cepat tanpa sempat mendengarkan jawaban Sehun. Baekhyun bahkan belum menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang ada disana atau sedikit menikmati pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

Kembali ke laboratorium Changmin adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan sejak awal ia datang ke pernikahan kakaknya. Tak ada yang lain. Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa berpura-pura bahagia atas pernikahan mereka. Yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah selalu berada di samping Chanyeol, berharap suatu saat Chanyeol akan bangun dan hal pertama yang akan pria itu lihat adalah dirinya.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Bulan-bulan terus berlalu. Puluhan purnama Baekhyun lalui dalam kehampaan yang pilu. Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali padanya. Pria itu sepertinya terlalu nyaman terbaring disana sampai-sampai lupa pada dunia yang sebelumnya ia tinggali, termasuk pada Baekhyun.

2 bulan telah menjadi 2 tahun saat ini. Baekhyun masih dengan kegiatan rutinnya; merawat Chanyeol seraya mengembangkan teknologi yang bisa membuat pria itu bangun dan mengunjungi makam Kris tanpa hari yang terlewat baik itu hari yang panas, hujan, berangin, ataupun bersalju. Tak satu haripun ia lewatkan untuk menemui Kris di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol. Selamat bertambah usia..." Baekhyun membawa kue _tart_ kecil diatas kedua telapak tangannya, meniup lilin yang menyala diatas kue sebelum meletakkan kue itu diatas meja dan memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi Chanyeol, "...alfaku."

2 tahun berturut-turut Baekhyun merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol disini. 27 November. Tetapi itu tak sedikitpun mematahkan semangat Baekhyun untuk menyembuhkan Chanyeol. Sekalipun Park Seojoon dan Kim Jiwon telah meminta jasad Chanyeol kembali untuk di kuburkan. Bagi Baekhyun Chanyeol akan tetap hidup, dia akan membuktikannya pada dunia.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke makam_ yi ge_. Kau sudah biasa menungguku, kan? Hanya 1 atau 2 jam, setelahnya kita makan kue _tart_ ini bersama, _okay_?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, tentu saja. Mata biru Baekhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca saat itu, namun ia menahannya dengan cepat karena tak boleh ada air mata di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Tidak setidaknya didepan Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Aamon yang masih terikat dengan Park Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya yang perlahan menjauh. Dia hanya bisa pergi sejauh 5 meter dari tubuh Chanyeol hingga tak bisa mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun lelaki itu pergi.

Aamon menatap kue _tart_ diatas meja dengan lirih. Baekhyun juga membawakan kue serupa di ulang tahunnya yang lalu. Namun dia tak pernah bisa menikmatinya dengan Baekhyun dan hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang menekan kesedihannya seraya memakan kue _tart_ tersebut.

_'Maaf karena aku mengecewakanmu, Xian Xian.'_ Aamon bersuara, suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan jiwa-jiwa yang hilang.

_'Kau mau kembali ke tubuh laki-laki itu?'_

Aamon berbalik dengan cepat kala suara lain terdengar di telinganya dan jelas tertuju padanya. Keningnya berkerut dalam disertai alis yang menukik tajam dengan kewaspadaan tinggi kepada sosok lelaki berambut merah yang tiba-tiba berada disana entah sejak kapan.

_'Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku?'_ Aamon mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, bersiaga apabila lelaki itu merupakan musuh dan ingin menyerangnya.

_'Kau tak lihat? Aku juga sama sepertimu. Jiwa yang tak memiliki raga' _si rambut merah dengan warna mata yang senada itu mengangkat bahunya santai, tak terlihat sedikitpun ingin menyerang atau bertindak jahat,_ 'apakah kau tak mengenaliku? Tidak kah aku sedikit familiar bagimu?'_

Mata merah Aamon menatap lelaki asing itu lama. Ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Lelaki itu memiliki warna rambut dan mata seperti iblis, namun auranya sangat lembut, tak ada sedikitpun aura iblis pada lelaki itu. Wajahnya memang sedikit familiar. Pipinya yang sedikit berisi dengan mata bulat besar dan hidung yang kecil dengan belahan bibir yang tebal. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi hingga hampir setara dengan Aamon.

_'Kau tidak perlu waspada. Aku bukan makhluk jahat yang berniat mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin membantu.'_

_'Siapa kau?' _Aamon masih menanggapi dengan dingin.

_'Pertanyaan bagus. Tapi sedikit menyakitiku karena kau tak mengenaliku...' _mata bulat berisi pupil merah itu menatap Aamon lekat, sedikit tajam namun juga ada gurat kesedihan disana, _'...ayah.'_

Tubuh Aamon tersentak samar. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum pria itu kembali menukikkan alisnya dengan tajam dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan bengis,_ 'aku tak pernah memiliki seorang anak!'_

Mimik wajah lelaki bersurai merah panjang itu mengeras dengan kerutan di keningnya. Dia nampak marah dan kecewa dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Namun dengan segera ia menghapus mimik wajah tak menyenangkan itu dan kembali menatap Aamon dengan wajah datarnya disertai hembusan nafas kesal.

_'Kau tak mengakuinya karena kau tak menginginkannya atau kau lupa telah membunuhnya bersama ibuku?'_

Lagi, Aamon menegang kaku saat mengingat kembali ucapan Baekhyun di Angel Falls 2 tahun lalu mengenai janin dalam kandungannya. Lantas beberapa saat kemudian Aamon tertawa seraya menyentuh keningnya menggunakan beberapa jemari dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Tawanya terdengar menyeramkan sekaligus meremehkan.

_'Lelucon macam apa ini? Aku bahkan yakin Angwyn baru mengandung kurang dari sebulan saat itu. Janin diperutnya belum diberi jiwa. Kau pikir aku bodoh?'_

Lelaki itu kembali menghela nafas, nampak menekan kuat-kuat kesabarannya yang hanya sekecil jari kelingking,_ 'apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Angwyn, ibuku, merupakan pemberian Tuhan untuk bangsa malaikat? Tuhan menyayanginya. Dan saat ia berkhianat Tuhan sangat sedih. Lalu ketika hubungan terlarang kalian menghasilkan janin dalam perutnya dan kau justru malah membunuhnya bersama janin itu, Tuhan merasa iba dan menyelamatkan janin itu; aku.'_

Lelaki itu tak terlihat ragu sedikutpun saat mengatakannya. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan sangat serius hingga Aamon bungkam.

_'Jika kau ingin tahu aku sangat membencimu. Kau mengotori Angwyn yang sangat murni dan suci dengan tangan iblismu yang kotor. Kau selalu membuatnya menderita, baik saat kau hidup dan bahkan setelah kau mati. Bagaimanapun aku tak ingin ibu bersedih terus menerus. Jika bukan karena kau aku tak akan tercipta, dan jika bukan karena kau...'_ dia menggantung ucapannya kala mata merahnya menatap Aamon penuh aura permusuhan, _'...aku tak akan menjadi jiwa tanpa raga. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mempunyai raga dan hanya akan menjadi jiwa yang hilang. Itu semua karena kau!'_ Lelaki itu menunjuk Aamon dengan jari telunjuk terangkat bengis. Tetapi kemarahannya tak pernah bertahan lama, jadi dia kembali pada posisi semula dengan tenang.

_'Aku hybrid. Setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis. Aku hybrid satu-satunya sebelum ibu bereinkarnasi. Aku yang membuatnya menjadi hybrid agar kau sulit menemukannya karena jika Angwyn adalah hybrid maka ada lebih dari 1 darah yang akan menyamarkan aromanya sebagai malaikat. Tapi kau tetap menemukannya.'_

Aamon tak ingin percaya, namun bukti fisik dan pengetahuan yang lelaki itu miliki membuatnya ragu. Wajah lelaki itu yang merupakan perpaduan antara dirinya dan Angwyn cukup membuktikan bahwa dia adalah darah daging mereka, darah daging yang belum sempat terlahir ke dunia ini dan darah daging yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

_'Aku hidup di dunia arwah yang suci. Mereka merawatku sejak bayi sampai sekarang. Mereka memberiku nama Angelo. Kau bisa memanggilku Geo.'_

Tungkai Aamon mundur beberapa langkah dengan berbagai perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Diantaranya adalah rasa terharu karena bagaimanapun Geo tetap keturunannya meski mungkin lelaki itu tak menganggapnya sebagai ayah.

_'Kau mau terus menganga atau kubantu untuk masuk kembali kedalam tubuh Park Chanyeol?'_ Geo berkacak pinggang. Air mukanya terlihat pongah seolah menyombongkan dirinya sendiri karena dapat membantu seseorang yang merupakan ayahnya.

Ucapan Geo berhasil membuat Aamon menatapnya lama. Alisnya naik dengan skeptis dan itu membuat Geo berdecak,_ 'aku jiwa murni. Aku tahu beberapa hal yang tidak kau tahu, ayah.' _Meski Geo memanggil Aamon ayah dengan nada mengejek, entah kenapa Aamon justru merasa tersentuh dan hanya menatap Geo; buah cintanya bersama Angwyn.

_'Ini bunga yang disebut bunga dewa. Hanya tumbuh di tempatku tinggal. Bunga ini bisa menyatukan jiwa dan tubuh yang terpisah, hanya berfungsi apabila tali kehidupan masih menyatukan kalian. Karena kau dan raga ini masih terikat, maka kemungkinan besar cara ini akan berhasil' _Geo memberikan sebuah bunga dengan kelopak lebar yang nampak seperti es ke tangan Aamon, _'letakkan itu diatas pusat kehidupan tubuh itu.'_ Yang dimaksud Geo adalah jantung.

Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Aamon. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang muncul begitu saja di hatinya hingga ia tak tahu harus mengekspresikan yang mana. Aamon senang, tentu saja. Dapat kembali menghidupkan tubuh Park Chanyeol artinya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun dan menghapus kesedihannya selama ini.

Saat Aamon terdiam, Geo memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia memanggil sang ayah hingga pria iblis itu memusatkan atensi padanya.

_'Perlu kau tahu. Kita hanya bisa bertemu saat jiwamu tak punya raga karena aku jiwa yang hilang. Jadi mungkin hanya kali ini kita bisa berjumpa. Aku hanya ingin kau sampaikan pada ibuku bahwa aku baik-baik saja, katakan padanya bahwa aku begitu menyayanginya meski dia tak pernah tahu aku ada.' _Mata merah keduanya bertemu, menghasilkan suatu ikatan yang kuat dan mengharukan dalam waktu singkat.

Cepat-cepat Geo memutus kontak mata mereka sebelum semuanya terlalu berlarut-larut. Dia tak ingin terlena dan tinggal disini lebih lama. Bagaimanapun keinginannya untuk hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya tak akan pernah terwujud. Dengan Tuhan menjadikannya jiwa abadi saja mungkin sudah suatu keberuntungan baginya, setidaknya dengan itu dia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya meski mereka tak tahu bahwa dia ada di dunia ini. Namun kini ayahnya tahu, hal itu sudah lebih dari ekspektasinya selama ini hingga rasanya sangat egois jika ia terus meminta pada Tuhan untuk memberinya lebih dan lebih lagi.

Jadi dengan rasa tak rela di hatinya, Geo berbalik dan berjalan pergi hingga Aamon memanggil namanya,_ 'Angelo!' _Panggilan itu membuat hati Geo berdesir halus. Ayahnya baru saja memanggil namanya, suatu hal lain yang sangat ia inginkan sejak dulu; orang tuanya memanggil namanya. Namun Geo enggan untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Aamon, jadi dia pura-pura mendengus dan kembali berbalik,_ 'apa lag__ㅡ__' _ucapannya terhenti begitu saja bersamaan matanya yang membelalak terkejut kala sebuah tangan melingkar di bahunya, memeluknya erat dan penuh kehangatan hingga rasanya dia ingin menangis karena bahagia.

_'Maafkan aku karena menjadi ayah yang buruk untukmu' _Aamon bergumam kecil di samping telinga Angelo, berhasil membuat setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata lelaki bersurai merah itu, _'maaf karena telah membuatmu tak dapat merasakan kasih sayang orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Meski aku baru tahu kau ada, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku akan tetap menyayangimu sebagai putraku. Ayah menyayangimu, Angelo.'_

Air mata semakin deras berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Angelo. Dia bahkan tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak memeluk Aamon dengan rasa rindu yang selama 10.000 tahun ini tak pernah bisa dia salurkan. Namun kini, dia dapat merasakan pelukan ayahnya. Meski ibunya tak ada disini, tapi rasanya ini juga sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

_'Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Tolong jaga ibuku, jangan pernah sakiti dia lagi atau aku akan memohon pada Tuhan agar kau dilenyapkan saja dari dunia ini.' _Keduanya tahu itu hanyalah gurauan. Namun tak ada yang berani tertawa dan tetap melanjutkan pelukan mereka sampai dirasa kerinduan itu cukup terhantarkan untuk selanjutnya mereka kembali melakukan perpisahan.

• **Cherish The Memory •**

Seperti hari-hari yang sudah lalu, Baekhyun mengunjungi makam Kris. Kali ini dia membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarna _peach_ dan lilin aromatik yang sengaja ia nyalakan didepan pintu makam Kris.

Selama ini Baekhyun biasa membicarakan tentang bagaimana harinya meski dia tahu bahwa dia hanya bicara pada angin serta seonggok kerangka dalam peti mati didalam ruangan.

Baekhyun terduduk disana dalam diam, tidak tahu tentang apa yang harus dia katakan. Untuk hari ini mungkin dia hanya akan diam dan menghabiskan 1-2 jam waktunya disini sebelum kembali ke laboratorium.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun menghela nafasnya gusar. Ada sesuatu yang terasa salah dan mengganjal perasaannya seolah ia baru saja meninggalkan kompor yang masih menyala di rumah.

Dia masih terus seperti itu, 1 jam kurang lebih, sampai kemudian ponselnya bergetar dalam saku celana hingga Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel yang menampilkan nama seseorang di layarnya.

"Haㅡ"

_"Profesor! Park Chanyeol baru saja terbangun! Tapi dia langsung mengamuk dan berhasil melukai salah satu ilmuwan, setelahnya dia pergi tanpa jejak!"_

Laporan dari seberang membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri, matanya membelalak dan jantungnya bertalu cepat hingga rasanya jantungnya akan meledak.

Seseorang yang meneleponnya adalah salah satu tim ilmuwan yang Changmin pilih untuk menjadi asisten Baekhyun dalam perawatan Chanyeol. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpercaya dan tahu tentang keberadaan Chanyeol di laboratorium pribadi Shim Changmin.

"A-aku akan kesana sekarang." Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya; senang, bahagia, bingung, juga merasa bodoh. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar saat mendapati kabar bahwa Chanyeol telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya penantiannya akan berakhir.

Baekhyun memutar lututnya diikuti tubuh yang juga ikut berbalik, hendak pergi dari pemakaman Kris sebelum matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang berdiri 10 meter darinya. Langkahnya tersendat, dan tubuhnya menegang kaku. Lidahnya kelu dan matanya membola, Baekhyun bungkam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terdiam mematung saat sosok itu menatapnya dalam diam.

_Apakah ini mimpi?_

**.**

**END**

**.**

Setelah beberapa hujatan dan makian akhirnya gua memutuskan buat ngasih kepastian Chanyeol hidup atau enggak :)

Thanks a lot buat kalian yang ngehujat dan ngedukung. Makasih buat nyinyirannya, okay :)

Dahlah.. intinya chapter depan bener-bener terakhir di wattpad sama ffn. Thanks :)


End file.
